The tale of Ichigo Kurosaki: The Slave
by Bagaudas
Summary: Ichigo is a young mercenary of Karakura, after a battle he is sold into slavery where he is introduced to the world of the Seireitei republic. Fighting as an underground fighter and as a gladiator, Ichigo finds friends, love, enemies and rebellion in this adventure. Based on Spartacus and some other stories. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody! So yeah, this is a new fic i've been working on. The plot is basically an Ichigo x Rukia fic in which Ichigo, a young sixteen-year on mercenary-to-be trained by his father is defeated in his first battle, then sold into slavery in which he rises to glorious heights in the underground fighting system and the gladitorial arena. This story was inspired by the fanfic 'Mine' by 'Lovemydogs82' and the TV show 'Spartacus: Blood and Sand/Gods of the Arena/Vengeance etc..**

**It won't be a complete copy of the show Spartacus, but it's heavily influenced by it. The armor Ichigo and his companions will wear will most likely be in the show and i'll put pictures of it on my profile. Speaking of which, I would greatly appreciate it if someone on deviantart or whatever would draw some characters in the armor i've described, so that the readers would get a general idea of what they wear. If your a user, just PM me the link or if your an anonymous, just put it in the review. Ichigo will only wear like...seven or so outifts in the whole series, which i'll try to space out into two or three stories. Although you don't have to draw them all, you don't even have to draw Ichigo. There will be a lot of fan favorites in the show such as Gin and Rangiku (Huge parts) Grimmjow, Kugo Ginjou, Kenpachi, Aizen etc...**

**As for couples, there will be a mix of sexualities. There will be hetero, yaoi and yuri in the story and i'd like you all to be mature about it. I'm a guy, so I know men don't like maleXmale so i'll warn you beforehand, same with females. It's just to give people development and all bla bla bla. There will only be two or so homosexual couples so the male readers don't get scared off. Besides did you see what Agron x Nasir did for the female viewers of Spartacus? Piled those people in they did!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**000000000  
**

It was a cool summers day in the thriving town of Karakura. The villagers chatted happily in the booming market as they bought and sold their wares. Karakura was a modest town, there wasn't much crime nor punishment and all the inhabitants where humble merchants, fish mongers, wood cutters or hunters. Except for a few.

This 'few' was the Yasutora family, the Ishida family and the Kurosaki family. They were the militia of the town and had been so for sixteen-generations. They were mercenaries who did odd-jobs out of the village to gain other villages trust so they weren't attacked or plundered.

The leader of the Yasutora family was 'Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa' While he wasn't a Yasutora by birth, he had married into the family and had been a trusted member for over thirty five-years. His children had died in a battle to protect the village and his heir was Sado Yasutora. A tall, yet gentle giant who was trained using an axe, hammer or spear. Something befitting his large and burly stature.

The Ishida family was led by the magnificent archer Ryuuken Ishida. While his father Soken still lived and fought, he had taken over long ago to allow Soken to train the young heir Uryu to take over when he came of age. The Ishida family specialized in bows, traps, strategy plans and demolitian, as their family had managed to find and create the sources on how to make gun-powder.

The final family, and the most powerful family were the Kurosakis. They were led by the fast and strong Isshin Kurosaki who prided himself on being the 'Epitome of all that is masculine' Isshin had trained his son Ichigo on how to use swords, shields, spears, warhammer, maces, axes and daggers. He had also trained him in Despite being quite slow, like his father. Ichigo had a keen war mind while only being just seventeen. He came up with numerous strategies on where his father should head and how he should do it before even entering a battefield for the first time. Isshin had also trained Ichigo in hand-to-hand combat, Ichigo was a master at pankration, which was a mixture between Wrestling and boxing, Ichigo also threw in some martial arts techniques he learnt when monks came to the town and trained hom for two months. The boy was a prodigy plain and simple. The Kurosaki's were looked at as leaders of the village and took their position with pride.

Although, this pride had turned into a sort of cockiness for Ichigo. He wasn't arrogant, he didn't believe himself better than anyone, his father could beat him down like a dog if he challenged him. He had just a little mischevious cockiness and had a very laid-back, yet heroic attitude towards fighting. He loved a challenge and was fearless when fighting, proving himself a glorious specimen to Karakura.

Ichigo stood 6'0 tall and had the body of an adonis. He had long orange her reaching down between his shoulder blades and was tied into a pony-tail. He had spiky bangs that went down to his cheek bones. (Kinda like his dangai hair) Ichigo wore a red cloak that covered his neck and collarbone area, while a lather strap was across his bare chest to hold his sword. He had a thick brown leather belt across his hips, with a brown cloth covering his crotch and groin areas. He had knee-length brown leather greaves too. When he went into battle he put on a steel Spartan-like plumed helmet.

Ichigo entered his families cabin after he had gone out hunting. He had speared a large boar and was quite proud of himself for doing so, the range was at least fifteen metres and he had hit the boar dead in the centre when he tossed the large weapon. "I'm home!" Ichigo called out. His mother's head popped out from the kictchen.

"Oh hello son...why do you smell?" Masaki asked with a raised eyebrow. Masaki was Ichigos beautiful mother and was praised in the village as being the town's most magnificent looking specimen in decades. She was a kind and caring person who didn't use anything for granted. This had been passed down to her daughter Yuzu, who was possibly the total opposite of Karin. Who had her father's looks and her brother's personality.

Speaking of the two daughters. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki both idolized two women. Tatsuki Ariwasa for Karin and Orihime Inoue for Yuzu. Orihime Inoue was arranged to marry Ichigo as a term of a family alliance from the Inoue family. Orihime was possibly the most gorgeous woman in the town apart from Masaki. This annoyed Ichigo due to the fact that the girl was head-over-heels in love with him, while Ichigo had not even had a romantic thought or feeling about the girl. She was not a bad person, she was just a tad bubbly, too happy and pure for Ichigo. Ichigo didn't want to see her hurt as well as disappoint his family, so he agreed without a regret. She was better than everyone else in the village in terms of looks, personality and loyalty.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his mother "I was hunting. There is a large boar out back. Father is going to skin it" He spoke.

"Oh, did Isshin say so himself?" Masaki mused

"No, but I caught him and I could not be assed" Ichigo chuckled

Masaki giggled before signalling her son to sit down "Come, here is some tea. Your father gave us some cow meat before he left, so the boar will be eaten tomorrow"

"I'll just eat this and go to bed, i'm a bit tired" Ichigo yawned

Maaski nodded in understanding "Very well. Your father spoke of something big, so you should get some rest, I fear you have a mission tomorrow." Masaki said

Ichigo sighed. 'I fear you have a mission tomorrow' Replayed in his mind. Masaki never did like Ichigo being a soldier but she did not want to break the Kurosaki tradition. Ichigo not being the leader would install panic and worry into the town. Ichigo however, loved being a mercenary and the perks that came with it. People saw him as a hero, he brought in vast amounts of coin for the towns well being and it gave him a sense of duty. "I shall speak with him about it later, he probably didn't give you details"

Masaki nodded "You know him. Mans duty is a mans business"

Ichigo smirked and nodded after scoffing down the last of the meat. "I know, I know. Anyway I'm done eating" He said before gulping down his tea. "I'll be in my room if you need me" He said. Masaki nodded before picking up his wooden plate and cup and scrubbing it ferociously. Ichigo sighed, gave a yawn and went to his room...

0000000000000

With Isshin...

Isshin Kurosaki, along with his two most trusted men, who happened to be the two heads of the Ishida and Yasutora family were in a large desolate beach. They had twenty men each under their command. Isshins former goofy eyes were now steely and determined.

In front of Isshin was a man standing 6'1. He had brown scholarly hair, brown eyes and wore a Seireitei legionairre uniform. Which was grey leather torso armor, with the arms covered with red leather strips. The armour extended to his mid-thigh, which was also covered in red-leather strips. He had brown leather bracers and brown leather greaves. He had a _Gladius_ at his hip. This man was named Sosuke Aizen. Behind him was one hundred other legionairres wearing the exact same armor.

"What are Seireitei's soliders doing here in Karakura?" Isshin demanded as he glared at Aizen. Said man gave a smirk and spoke.

"I am merely here to form an alliance" He said with a calm smirk.

Isshin frowned "An alliance? What for? Seireitei never even acknowledges Karakura and now you want to form an alliance? I don't trust you for a second you smirking bastard!"

Aizen's smirk remained "Very perceptive. You see, Seireitei is going to go to war with Jigoku, and we would like Karakura's help. If you join us you will be a member of the republic, except we will not invade to take over." He said. Isshin's eyes only got more angry.

"So, you want our men, to go out and fight, and die. Just so the republic can have another country to plunder, enslave and rape? Not only do you get Jigoku, but you get Karakura as well? How the hell does Karakura benefit from this?"

Aizen sighed "Karakura's militia is rumoured to be one of the greatest if not _the _greatest. But then again, it's only a militia, not a true trained elite army like our legionairres. Your soliders stand no chance against Seireitei's legions. We're simply making it easier on you so you don't have to die when we want Karakura. Plain and simple. Not only that, but you'll be given protection and supplies when needed"

Isshin smirked "I know how far Seireitei's loyalty lies. I-no _we _decline your offer. Go back to Seireitei and tell Yamamoto that we do not need Seireitei's help, we've gone long enough without your help"

Aizen's smirk subsided. "We are not asking Kurosaki. We will not make this offer again"

Isshin snarled "Good!"

Aizen quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it at Isshin, Isshin quickly grabbed Aizens wrist, stopping the sword from striking him. He lifted his foot and planted it into Aizens stomach, sending the leader back. The mercenaries and armies quickly unsehathed their weapons and began to battle...

000000000000000

Uryu Ishida was not exactly a strong boy.

Don't get me wrong, he was an excellent fighter, but he used his brains more than his brawns. His sword-skill was fine and dandy, and his aim with the bow was better than anyones, including his fathers. But when it came to body strength he just wasn't there. He wasn't built for it. In comparison to Sado's large and burly build, as well as Ichigos lean and muscular, he was quite thin and slender. He was still muscular, yet slender.

That's why he was so annoyed at the fact that the person who insulted him for being so skinny, was weaker than him. "Pathetic shit" Uryu uncharacteristically said. Thr boy who had insulted him was now lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose, lip and gums.

Ishida began walking to his family cabin, he gave a yawn and a cough. He must have caught a cold hunting with Ichigo and Sado then heard a scream. He quickly looked outside of Karakuras gates and saw nothing. He sighed _'I must be hearing things' _The young man thought before turning back towards his house.

00000000000

Sado Yasutora's eyes widened as he heard the messenger speak. The messenger was a young boy, around fifteen and looked quite worried.

"Seireitei soldiers are fighting against my grandfather?" Sado asked the man "Where?"He snapped. The boy let out a quick yelp from Sado's demanding tone. Sado sighed "Sorry. Where?"

"A mile north. Get at least fifty men, there's at least one hundred of them!" The messenger boy cried.

Sado nodded "Go home. You deserve rest, thank you for this. You have saved many lives" He said and the boy gave a weak smile. The boy left and Sado grabbed his helmet and one-sided axe. He quickly rounded up men before sending them towards the Ishida and Kurosaki households.

Ichigo growled as his cabin door was banged over and over again. He quickly tied a cloth around his naked waist before answering it. The mysterious knocker was Uryu. "Uryu, what do you thinm your doing? My mother is sleeping you pric-!"

"It's your dad- our dads. They're fighting north... one mile... Seireitei" He panted, Uryu must have been running. That was all the information Ichigo needed. He quickly ran back and got dressed. He grabbed his helment, sword and his grey iron, circular shield that had three thin ripples around the base. He quickly closed the door and nodded to Uryu, who had a sword at his side, arrows on his back and his bow in hand.

The three friends met up and nodded to each other one last time. Ichigo was leading the charge so he was in front. Ichigo put on his helment before picking up a marching-like jog. He looked at Uryu before shouting.

"Why the hell are Seireitei soldiers here?"

Ishida shot a gaze at Ichigo "From what Sado said, they want us to face Jigoku in a war and for us to become part of the republic"

Ichigo looked at Sado "This true Chad?"

Sado nodded "It's what the messenger said"

Ichigo looked towards him "If all this is true, then Seireitei have gained an enemy in Karakura and most of all, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He yelled with a smirk, the crowd behind him cheered and once again he yelled "Let's go!"

00000000000

Isshin blocked Aizens sword awkwardly as he hopped back. Aizen wasn't a general for nothing, the man was skilled with a sword. He quickly lifted his shield to block Aizens next attack and did so flawlessly. Aizen had a look of annoyance plastered on his face as Isshin quickly kneeled down and swung for Aizens knee's. Aizen dodged by jumping, and landing on the sword, disarming Isshin. Aizen quickly swung fast-paced strikes at Isshin now as he had the advantage of being able to swing recklessly. Isshin kept blocking with his shield and as he raised his shield once more, Aizen sweeped Isshin off his feet, making the man fall onto the floor. He let out a large gasp as his back slammed against the dirt and quickly rolled away from the thrust of Aizens sword. As Aizens sword pierced the ground, Isshin slammed his shield on his the blade, disarming Aizen and rolling across said shield and slamming his fist into Aizens jaw. Blood shot from the generals mouth as he fell to the ground. Isshin hastily stood and so did Aizen. Aizen picked up one of his legionairres shields and a sword and charged towards Isshin. He thrusted his shield at Isshin and followed through with slamming his sword down on his enemies shield. Isshin began the thrusting now and Aizen having a wooden shield became an advantage as Isshins blade was now stuck in his shield. Aizen quickly blocked the next attack before forcing Isshins sword far to the right before stabbing Isshin right in the gut.

"It's over" Aizen spoke as blood fell from Isshins mouth.

"Y-you bastard"

Just as Aizen was going to finish the final blow he heard a roar, his and Isshins eyes diverted to the left as Ichigo and his armie charged. Ichigo unsheathed his sword and kneeled as a legionairre charged at him. The legionairre couldn't stop and Ichigo let the run into him and then threw the solider over him via his shield. Another charged right at him and he blocked the attack then stabbed the man in the chest before giving a spin and slicing his throat.

The Seireitei soliders now knew what it was like to face a pissed-off Ichigo Kurosaki, they now knew he was a man with a purpose!

"Father!" Ichigo yelled "Stay put!" The boy shouted at his wounded father. Ichigo charged and cut through four different legionairres before reaching Aizen and his father. Ichigo ran and jumped, his sword raised high in the air and he slammed it down upon Aizen's shield. The wood from the shield broke and the blade almost cut Aizens wrist. The man scowled.

"Impressive strength child" Aizen spoke.

"Don't talk you bastard!"

Ichigo engaged in battle with Aizen and they both traded equal blows. Sword hit shield, shield blocked sword. It went like that for a while until Ichigo, by a stroke of luck and perhaps overconfidence on Aizend part, managed to thrust Aizens blade far to the right and with Ichigos right arm, swung his blade and the tip of his sword cut Aizens cheek. Ichigo grinned cockily "First blood goes to the child!" He spoke sarcastically. Aizen growled, thankfully for the general, the soldiers saw this and as far as they were concerned, if you could wound someone, you could kill them.

Six legionairres surround Ichigo and began a bombardment of attacks. Ichigo found it very difficult blocking each sword and axe and gave a growl or grunt each time he did so. Eventually his stamina and luck ran out and he felt the tip of a sword hit his calf.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cried out pain, his attacks became sloppier and a legionairre quickly slammed his shield into Ichigos jaw. The young Kurosaki fell to his knee and that gave an opening for Aizen to deliver a kick to the young mans head. Ichigo then fell on his back soundly defeated.

Ichigo felt himself slip in and out of conciousness, his eyes being blurred and hazed by the dust and damage. He heard yelling and screaming, as well as pieces of metal and wood slamming against each other. Ichigo heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Retreat!" Ryuuken yelled as he saw that Ichigo and Isshin were defeated. Three quarters of their numbers were wiped out "Back to Karakura!"

The mercenaries fled back to their hometown as the legionairres quickly began killing the unconcious. Ichigos eye partially opened to see Aizen, slowing piercing his Fathers heart with his sword. Ichigo coughed gaining their attention and stood up awkwardly. He could see finally see right despite his vision was blurred and it felt like he was squinting. His heart and emotions were mixed with anger, sadness and betrayel. He knew that his allies stood no chance, but they still left him!

Aizen smirked "You're quite interesting"

Ichigo gave a growl, picked up his sword and began swinging slowly and recklessly at Aizen. Aizen blocked and dodged with ease "Die! You dirty bastard!" Ichigo yelled in a berserker rage. Aizen gave a sigh before blocking Ichigos sword, sweeping him off his feet and once again, knocking him unconcious.

"Shall I kill this one, Legatus?" His soldier asked him.

"No. This one is strong-willed. Let us destroy that. Let us bring him to the Rukongai and sell him as a slave." Aizen said with his usual smirk.

"Legatus" The soliders nodded before handcuffing Ichigo and picking him up and bringing him to the slave ship with the rest of the P.O.W's.

**0000000000000000**

**That's chapter one!**

**So I know, it was mostly fighting. It was basically just your basic opening chapter. Who he was, how he was introduced to the plot, etc...**

**So yeah, Ichigo was a mercenary, a young sword-for-hire. He's going to be bought next chapter and go through the hardships on being a slave. But you know our Ichigo, he doesn't like being ordered so he's going to be a tad rebellious!**

**Anyways, like I said there will be a huge amount of characters in this fic. There won't be any OC's so don't worry. If there is, he won't even be named. Thanks for reading and if you want, please leave a review!**

**Sorry about my detail, that'll most likely improve as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**How's it going?**

**This is chapter two of the story. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, now let's see if i'm good enough to make you like the second!**

**I've gotten some pretty awesome reviews so far! I can honestly say that i was a little nervous that people would hate the idea. Anyways, on with the show!  
**

**000000000000000**

Ichigo's lifeless eyes stared aimlessly at the passing road through the crack of the wooden cart that was carried by two horses. All Ichigo wore was a white dirty subligarium. (Loin cloth) His once long clean orange hair was now greasy, crusty due to the wind and dirt. His face was covered with dirt and sweat and he smelt horrifying. It had been two weeks since he had been captured, a week since he landed on foreign soil after a seven-day boat ride.

The boat ride was hell, he had been chained to the wooden side of the boat for a full seven days. No food, exercise or communication. He tried to look around but his head and neck were far too weak to do so. After finally stopping, he had been pushed out of the boat and forced into a small carriage with fourteen different people. It was hot and cramped in the cart and Ichigo was so bored he _couldn't_ fall asleep.

Ichigo almost snarled as his head began to grow itchy, his hands were chained, so it was pretty much impossible to scratch it. Could this day get any worse?...

It began to rain...

He _despised _the rain..

The water began to sink through the carriage and began hitting the slaves aboard the carriage. Not only were they cold, tired, starving and enslaved, but now they were wet. Then again, this could be a gift.

Ichigo cringed as some slaves began licking each other for a drink, though he couldn't blame them, Ichigo wanted to do so as well. But he was in the middle of two quite large men... if they were beautiful women maybe he would have licked them dry. But no, two fat men...who smelt horrid.

Did they gods hate him that much?

He stifled a yawn...somehow...before finally closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Just as he was finally getting into a comfy position... The fat man next to him decides to rest his head on Ichigo's thigh. "Get off" Ichigo grumbled, the man didn't respond. "Get off!" Ichigo snapped and the man complied this time, as the man attempted to sit up, he released gas.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

Ichigo almost hurled at the smell, he couldn't cover his nose with his fingers or shirt and he couldn't breath through his mouth or he'd most likely throw up. Ichigo would either have to hold his breath or deal with the smell.

Ichigo held his breath for the love of all that was merciful.

Unfortunetly one poor soul couldn't and threw up.

Then another did.

And another.

Was he in a cart with a bunch of children?

"Please let me out..." Ichigo almost whined.

**0000000000000000**

Two days passed before the cart finally stopped. Ichigo gave a sigh of relief as the back of the carriage opened and one by one each prisoner was allowed to leave the god forsaken carriage.

Ichigo was the fifth to leave the cart. He lined up with a scowl on his face and realized that he was at the entrance of a town. He couldn't see the name but thankfully, that bastard Aizen had appeared and spoken for him.

"You are slaves, plain and simple. You have defied The Republic and you know face the consequences of your actions. This city behind me, is called 'Rukongai' a thriving city and a town you worthless shits aren't worthy of. You fill be seperated into three groups of five, and you will be sold to the highest bidder. Whatever your buyer tells you to do, you better do it or you can die. If he tells you to bow, you bow. If he tells you to fetch, you fetch. If he tells you to bend over, spread your cheeks and accept his cock up your ass you better fucking do so or you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

The slaves, apart from Ichigo nodded and Aizen saw this. He strolled over to Ichigo and looked him right in the eye "I said...do I make myself clear...slave?"

Ichigo snarled, gathered all the saliva he had in his mouth and catapulted it into Aizens face. He scowled, pulled out a piece of cloth and wiped it off. "So rebellious..." he mused before striking Ichigo across the face, forcing him to fall on his knees. "The Karakuran finally learns his place before me...on his knees" He spoke before turning. "Seperate them" He told his three soldiers "I grow tired of looking at shit"

Ichigo was paired with a woman, a child and two other men as they were dragged through the streets humiliated. He truly felt sorry for the woman. She was totally naked, being slapped and groped by the peverted passers by. Ichigo felt like crying, this was horrible, no it was worse than horrible. It was hell!

After being dragged through out the streets of the city, competly humiliated and mortified, they finally reached a halt before the legionairre escorting them threw the man across the street, which forced all of them to fall. They landed into crater-like hole.

"Aaah!" Ichigo heard a voice, it was a small, skinny and hairy man. "Our new selection is here!" He bellowed to the crowd who were still laughing at his recent tumble. "First we have Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo's head rised and he felt himself behing pushed forward onto a wood platform. "It says here former mercenary from Karakura, part of the prominent Kurosaki family, a militia that trained each of their men to fight in battle!"

"Strip him naked!" A woman cried

"Take away that cloth!" Another cried

Ichigo felt heat rise to his face with a mixture of embarassment and anger. The man ripped his loin cloth off and the women whistled and the men laughed. It wasn't that big... above average if you will.

"He's quite endowed! Two gold!" A woman cried, she was around fouty-five and Ichigo could already tell that she was an unsatisfied woman due to her horrid personality.

"Two gold" The man said "Any higher bidders?"

"Three gold" A man spoke

"Four!" The same woman cried

"Four gold"

"Twelve gold!" A man cried. He couldn't have been older than Ichigo by much, around twenty-six perhaps? He had long blonde hair that reached his waist.

"Twelve gold sold!" The slave trader cried. Thankfully he was given another loin cloth and was taken by the man. Ichigo looked at him and the man looked back. The man had long blond hair and bangs, with kind of a goofy look.

"The name is Shinji Hirako, and you'll be lifting stones for me until you are purchased from me... or you die. Quite simple" He spoke. Ichigo sighed angrily and muttered a few words. The man slapped him "No back talk!"

The way these man so casually spoke about death and slavery was disgusting in Ichigo's mind. In karakura there were no slaves, the odd servant or squire but a slave wouldn't be seen for miles. Giving a growl Ichigo knew that somehow he needed to get free...

**00000000000000**

Four days passed since he was bought by Hirako and it wasn't so bad. He was given half a loaf of bread and a mug of water every twelve hours, which was better than nothing. He was given an hours rest and ten-minutes for a break (And in that time period he had to eat, or throw his food away)

Ichigo didn't hate his job. All he had to do was lift stones for twenty-two hours a day...

Ok he fucking hated it.

Shinji was a prominent architect. He had built many things in Rukongai such as the arena, the main political buildings and things of the sort. He worked along side and man called 'Rose' probably a nickname and a woman called 'Hiyori' or 'Snaggletooth' Ichigo had nicknamed her.

Ichigo worked alongside five men. Demoura Zodd, a large dark-skinned man with weird hair. He was an idiot and often annoyed Ichigo with his slowness. Aisslinger Wernarr... a weirdo. Patros...another weirdo. Aledogor, some bullish arrogant pig and Menis. A cocky little girly boy.

Ichigo groaned as Demoura began talking about some stupid subject that nobody really cared about. Ichigo was nearly snapping and he was reaching the limit of his patience.

Each word they all said pounded into Ichigos skull like a hammer. His eye twitched with every sentence, his fingers formed into a fist everytime they did an annoying laugh. Who could blame him after what he had been going through?

Ichigo took in a deep breath and walked over to the barrel of water. This was supposed to be shared through out the six of them, but Ichigo couldn't care less. He opened up the barrel and looked at his reflection.

Dear god...

His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under each eye lid. His body and face looked so stressed that he looked as if he had ages twenty years. Ichigo gasped at this, tipping off his co-workers.

"Hey whaddya doing over there? You can't have water we have to share that!" Demoura yelled.

"I know" Ichigo mumbled

"What? Then why'd you do it?" He shouted once more.

"No need to yell..." Ichigo grumbled.

The five came over and surrounded him and due to the stress and lack of sleep, Ichigo was feeling a serious case of claustrophobia.

"Stealing water eh?" Aledogor smirked

"What shall we do with him?" Patros smirked.

These guys arrogance was bothering Ichigo to no end...

"I say..." Menis began "We beat this little shit to the ground!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes before feeling a sting of pain slam against his jaw. Demoura had hit him a punch that Isshin himself would be proud of. Aisslinger kicked Ichigo in the ribs, sending him flat on his back. Menis straddled him and began punching his face over and over.

Each hit slammed into his jaw hard and Ichigo's stress levels were rising higher and higher with each punch. Ichigo knew he couldn't start a fight.

If he did he'd have to pay Hirako the cost of five slaves.

"Ha! What a weakling, the Kurosaki family are quite pathetic if this is the heir! His father should be ashamed of himself for raising such a piece of shit! Ha! The man himself is a jest, defying the republic? The fool, no wonder he died!" Menis laughed

Ichigo snapped at that. Isshin in all his life, had nothing to be ashamed of. This little shit not only insulted Ichigo himself and his family, but also his father. Fuck rules, the five people were dying and no-one could stop him.

Menis's fist was about to hit once more before Ichigo's hand shot up and caught it. With his free hand Ichigo pushed the youthful male on to his side, freeing Ichigo. Aisslinger went in for another kick, but quickly caught it and rolled his body over the leg, forcing Aisslinger to hit the ground with him. Ichigo grabbed Aisslingers leg in a tight grip, bending the bone as hard as he could. Ichigo heard a crack and a scream, just what he wanted.

The young orange haired slave quickly stood up and dodged the incoming attacks Aledogor sent his way. He caught the bullish mans arm before shoving the mans chest on his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground, head first. Patros charged in and Ichigo sent a jab to the mans nose before backing it up with two hooks and a kick to the chest. Menis was now up again and Ichigo quickly grabbed his throat and choked him, when Ichigo began to see the life fall from the young mans eyes he threw him across the street before he could suffocate. The young man was gasping for air and Ichigo was glad he wasn't dead. Now everybody was on the floor, except Demoura.

Ichigo smirked "You want water? Here have some you fat piece of shit!" Ichigo yelled almost maniacally as he lifted the barrel, slammed it on the large mans head, spun the poor man around and around, making the drowning man dizzy, before planting the sole of his foot into the mans back, kicking him down the steps of the building they were creating. Unfortunetly, Hirako had seen all of this.

"You crazy bastard!" Hirako screamed before rushing to Demoura's side. "He's dead!"

Hirako and his two co-workers checked the other slaves. "Patros has a broken nose, jaw and has lost at least four teeth. Demoura's dead, Menis is unconcious and probably injured like the rest! Aisslingers leg is snapped and Aledogor is crippled! I demand compensation!" Hirako snarled

Ichigo snarled right back "And how the hell am I supposed to do that, you do not give me coin!"

Hirako growled and began to think, right before smirking "You're a strong man. I must say...how would you like to fight for money?"

This peaked Ichigo's interest "Fight?"

"There is a place for a dog like you. A place where there are no men, no honor and certainly no rules. It is a place for beasts and animals like yourself. Fight for coin and respect. Win, you get coin. Fail, you die..."

Basically just his old job? All right! "What is this place?" Ichigo asked intrigued.

Hirako grinned "I almost forgot that you used to be a soldier or mercenary or whatever. You are not suited for building. No... this place is the underground fighting arena, the underworld, the outland..." Hirako said grimly "The pits"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "You fear this place?" Ichigo asked with an amused smile.

"You will too. Two fighters face each other and pick an item from the box at random. They can be blessed with a sword, axe, hammer and all that" He spoke "You have shown skill in fighting that would suit the pits"

Ichigo grinned "Bring me there then"

Hirako gave a solemn look "Very well"

Ichigo had been redressed for this occasion. He now sported a brown loincloith that covered his waist and crotch area. He had brown footwraps with brown leather and cloth bracers. His hair had been cut to a shorter length. (His dangai-length) and just before entering the pits he had done some warm-up exercises on a standing piece of wood that Hirako provided.

"You better do well in this. Those slaves all together cost me two hundred gold!" Hirako growled at Ichigo, Ichigo gave him a bemused look.

"That two hundred gold will be in your pocket by the end of the night, bet everything you have on me always. Trsut me on this" Ichigo spoke as if he knew what he was doing.

Hirako snapped at him "Do not act so arrogant you idiot! The pits is not some game! You will see that when we enter..."

Ichigo scoffed "Whatever"

Ichigo, Hirako, Rose and Hiyori travelled about half a mile on foot west from the Rukongai. They finally reached this building that seemed only fifteen-feet tall. Ichigo frowned "I'm supposed to fight in cramped conditions?"

Hirako chuckled "Yes, but not the way that you believe so, my slave"

Ichigo growled "That is not my name. My name is Ichigo!" He snapped, Hirako rolled his eyes.

"A thing of less concern"

Asshole.

They finally entered and Ichigos eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The whole building led down to a basement that was filled with at least a hundred and fifty people. The color of the room seemed orange as the walls were brown, but the fire torches on the wall illuminated the room. Ichigo then saw something shocking.

A man had a knife and was now cutting someones face off. Seriously carving it off. Ichigo looked away and saw the crowd staring at him. "It's him, the one with the big cock!" A person cried

_'Above average'_

The crowd cheered and Ichigo couldn't help but feel appreciated, no matter how stupid that sounded. Ichigo wandered down to the arena and gasped. The arena was only a small square, at least four or five metres big. The ground was covered in blood-soaked sand and multiple teeth, bones and pieces of skin infested it. Surrounding the sand were chains that had hooks or blades attatched.

Oh and the man who cut off his opponents face was now wearing it...

"Oh my god" Ichigo mumbled. Due to the cramped conditions, the room was basically a huge heater and Ichigo was sweating already. The young man walked down into the small arena and saw the presentator.

"My, my! A newcomer eh? Ichigo Kurosaki is it not? There were rumors going about the town that a Kurosaki was here but now that I see it with my own eyes...I am not impressed" the pink-haired man said. Ichigo scowled "Where are my manners? My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, pleasure to make your aqaintance!"

Ichigo grumbled "Wish I could say the same and I mean it..."

Szayel called over this large brutish man and began to yell to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...Fishbone D!" Szayel yelled and the man gave a large roar "This man is blessed with..." He said before Fishbone put his hand into the cauldron, he took out a bone. "Gladius!"

Fishbone let out a cheer and was given a common legionairre sword. Szayel gripped Ichigo's arm and shoved it in the cauldron "Ichigo is blessed with!" He cried to the crowd once more. Ichigo took out a bone and the crowd cheered. Ichigo shot a grin before Hirako yelled.

"You stupid fuck! You have to fight barehanded!" Hirako screamed.

Oooh...

Shinji looked at Rose "What are his odds?"

Rose sighed "Ten-to-one on Ichigo"

"Place five gold on him" Shinji ordered and Rose obeyed so.

A bead of sweat fell from Ichigos face and he had stopped breathing. Ichigo had been in many fights, but this fight approaching had just put the fear right into him. Ichigo was hungry, tired and unarmed while his enemy was armed, probably fed and had at least an hours rest. Ichigo looked at Szyael and the pink-haired man shot Ichigo a sadistic grin "Welcome to hell..."

**Wow...**

**This chapter was particuarly dark! I felt depressed writing it!**

**Anyways, as you may have noticed that a fighter in the Pit is a hollow. Yes, all the fighters in the Pits will be played by the hollows such as Shrieker, grand fisher, acidwire etc...**

**I know some of you may be annoyed at some OOC-ness on Hirako's part, but these guys were raised to believe that slaves were nothing but mere fodder to be played with.**

**Anyways, that's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_****_**Wow, I got a few e-mails and reviews regarding on how well I write Ichigo! I actually feel quite honored that some people think this! I was scared that I'd right him too cocky or whatever but it seems I got the desired affect. Anyways this chapter will cover Ichigos mental problems due to his fathers death, his slavery and his time in the pits. It'll have a character that everyone seems to enjoy as well, though like in the manga he won't turn up much! I'm excited to see the reactions to this chapter, However I know I have been updating fast and it is because I've already wrote these three chapters. The next time will take a few days but i'll update as much as I can with the summer coming up and all. I don't really study much because, despite how arrogant it is I don't need it! I'm hitting A's and B's like a boss. Anyways, on with the show!**

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo fearfully entered the small arena with nothing but his fists, as his opponent carried a sword. Ichigo gulped as stared at his enemy. He was 6'5, had long dark dreadlocks and yellow/brown teeth. Ichigo took in a deep breath, tried to calm himself and cleared his mind, then focused everything on killing this creepy bastard.

Ichigo thanked his father (Who was currently annoying the Gods in the afterlife) for teaching him all the hand-to-hand combat skills that was needed in a situation like this. Ichigo cracked his knuckles, then his neck and began hopping on each foot to pump himself up.

"Begin!" Szayel yelled.

Fishbone roared as he ran towards Ichigo, sword brandished. Ichigo quickly took position to react and stayed still. Fishbone leaped into the air, with the sword in hand, content with slamming it on Ichigo's skull.

Ichigo quickly jumped to the left, dodging the strong attack and kicked the back of Fishbones knee, forcing the large man or beast on his back, dropping his sword. Ichigo straddled him and began pounding the brutes face with his dirty, bloody fists. Each fist collided with a large thud and the crowd cheered happily or angrily, depending or their bet or blood lust levels.

Ichigo punched and punched but this man wasn't so easy to knock out or worse, kill.

"Fucking die!" Ichigo cried as he pulled his fist back for a final blow, but Fishbone used this to his advantage and punched Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo let out a winded gasp and leaned over only to receive an uppercut, sending him off Fishbones chest.

"Get up..." Shinji growled

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Fishbone grabbing the sword and preparing to slam it down on Ichigos chest, Ichigo quickly rolled far back, so much that his knees were touching his face and then rolled back, using this as a counterattack as he kicked Fishbone in the face with the soles of his two feet, sending the brute to the floor, leaving his sword unattended.

Ichigo quickly picked up the sword, and Fishbone stood up at the same time. The both glared at each other, not making a move. Just staring into each others eyes, wondering which poor fool would make the first move. Unfortunately for Ichigo, his new master was an idiot when it came to fighting.

"Do something!" Shinji roared, distracting Ichigo. Fishbone used this chance to charge at the young orange-haired slave, but thankfully through years of training, Ichigo had already predicted this and as Fishbone sprinted towards him, Ichigo quickly turned around and stabbed the man in the chest, then lifted him up and over his own shoulder, slamming the beast onto the floor burying his _gladius_ deep inside the mans belly. Fishbone let out a gasp, then a cough of blood before the life fell from his eyes, signifying that Ichigo was the victor.

"Yes!" Shinji cheered

"Ichigo is victor!" Szayel pronounced and the crowd gave him a cheer. Despite the fact that this situation was entirely fucked up and scary...it felt nice that they cheered for him. He liked it, they saw his prowess and were congratulating him on it. He didn't exactly know what to do, but when Fishbone D entered he roared, so Ichigo did so.

The roar gained the desired effect and the crowd cheered louder, Ichigo gave out a tired breath before being taken away, back to Shinji.

"That was good!" Shinji commented to Ichigo "You were created for this place, I can tell" He spoke and Ichigo scowled.

_'You barely even know me' Ichigo thought_

"So what did I win?" Ichigo asked

Shinji stared, or rather _glared _at him. The blonde haired mans hand connected with Ichigos face "Nothing obviously! You kill my slaves and have the gall to ask how much you win? You win _nothing _until you pay me back what you owe! You also have to prove your worth!"

Ichigo growled "But I just did!"

Shinji shrugged "Could have been a fluke" Ichigo snarled at him and Shinji glared "Watch who you make those faces to boy"

"Man. I proved myself to be less a boy than Apollo himself" Ichigo snapped and Shinji chuckled.

"Good answer, I won't hit you for that"

Ichigos snarl subsided and he spoke "When do I fight again?"

Shinji's angry face also left "An hour. Rest and prepare, I'll have food sent to you in a few minutes" He spoke and Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo fought fight after fight for eight days straight. His muscles, fighting skills and basic abilties had also increased. Although Ichigo was losing one thing, one thing that usually kept soldiers, warriors and men like Ichigo in check for battles and wars. Although it didn't seem like Ichigo needed something like this in a place like this.

Ichigo was losing his sanity.

Every once in a while he'd hear a maniacal voice in his head, cheering, screaming, shouting and giggling sadistically as Ichigo killed his opponents.

_Ichigo cut the mans throat with his blade as the man tried to release Ichigos grip around his throat, blood poured from the wound and found itself on Ichigo's arm._

_'That'ts how you send a dog to the afterlife Ichigo!' The voice squealed 'Lick the blood king! Do it, do it now!'_

"_What?" Ichigo mumbled to himself "No!"_

Ichigo shook his head and let out a scream, releasing a bit of stress and frustration. Since his first fight he had become famous in the pits, which Ichigo didn't like. He was NOT an animal like his opponents, he fought for his freedom, to return home and take care of his family. These people fought because they were sadistic/masochistic, crazy, phsycopaths. Loving every moment of the pain they inflicticed or took. Wearing their opponents skin like armor. It was sick, disgusting and vile.

One hundred different emotions were shooting through Ichigo's head. He didn't know whether he enjoyed the pits or not. Despite being an honorable person, Ichigo loved fighting and challenging himself, this place gave Ichigo the challenge and contest he craved so much, but this place was sick.

Ichigo inhaled a deep breath of air as he got ready for his next fight. It was against a guy called 'Hexapodus'. He had shoulder length dark hair and was a tad scrawny. No challenge whatsoever in Ichigos mind.

Ichigo stepped up to the ring or rather, square and began hopping again. Szayel smirked at Ichigo "You ready?"

Ichigo nodded, as did Hexapodus. Szayel was handed a cauldron by one of the slaves. "People! Here, on the left we have Hexapodus!"

Hexapodus gave a weird hissing noise and glared at the crowd. They all gave a 'Boo' in response. Ichigo smirked a little, the crowd didn't like Hexapodus, while they loved Ichigo. More or less giving Ichigo the victory. Superior looks, charm, fighting skill and now superior social standing...

Sort of...

"And on the right, Ichigo!"

Priding himself on being quite muscular and masculine, Ichigo let out a large roar, igniting the crowd. Szayel chuckled before speaking "What shall the two competitors be blessed with, or be cursed with empty hands?"

Ichigo looked at Szayel who gave him a dirty, arrogant smirk. Szayel hadn't spoken about the 'Cursed with empty hands part' in the fight. "Hexapodus! Choose your weapon!"

Hexapodus put his skinny arm in and Szayel grinned "Hexapodus draws, Pugio!"

Ichigo had heard of those before, the daggers that the Seireitei legionairres used. Hexapodus was given two. The cauldron was pointed towards Ichigo and he reached his hand in. He pulled out a bone and Szayel yelled "Ichigo draws Securis!"

Ichigo didn't know what that was, but he was lucky. Ichigo was handed a one-sided axe that had a hook-like thing at the other edge. Ichigo grinned, this fight was in the bag.

"Begin!"

Hexapodus hissed and leaped into the battle swinging at Ichigo as if possessed. Ichigo gave out a growl as he dodged each swing with finesse and ease. Hexapodus quickly, yet very stupidly leaped into the air lunging at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, then smirked and then swung his Securis in a three-sixty motion, sending the blade of the axe into the scrawny mans chest. Hexapodus fell flat on his back and Ichigo heard the crowd chanting for the kill. Ichigo flipped the blade around, so it was onto the hooks edge, and slammed it into Hexapodus's chest, and dragged it down almost sadistically, pleasing the crowd with the bloodshed. The blood splattered everywhere and the watchers were enjoying every minute of it.

_'Your getting the hang of this King!' _His inner sadistic side shrieked gleefully

It took only a moment for Ichigo to realize what he had just done. He had killed a man, slowly and painfully for no reason other than an onlookers amusement. Ichigo gulped down a puke before hearing Szayel cry "Ichigo is the victor!"

Szayel gripped Ichigos wrist and raised it high into the air, he looked at the crowd cheering and grinning as if this was a normal, good deed. Ichigo began breathing a bit heavily before being taken away by Rose and Hiyori. Shinji gave Ichigo a grin.

"You did well!"

Ichigo nodded "I did not need much skill for a man such as him"

Shinji shrugged "You still won me coin" He looked at Ichigo "You fight against a person called Acidwire next. This will be your final fight for tonight. Get some rest, you fight in two hours this time"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes, only to realize there was blood on them. He gave out a gasp before scrambling about for water. He found his canteen of water before pouring it over his face and hands.

"This is madness" Ichigo muttered "It is so hot in here"

Ichigo shot a hand threw his hair before hearing a familiar voice. "This is not you"

Ichigo shot his head around, no-one was in the room. He shook his head before sitting down again. He stifled a yawn before hearing the voice again. "Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo stood up "Who's there?" He yelled "Show yourself!"

Ichigo turned around only to see his mother. "Ichigo"

"M-Mother?" Ichigo gasped "Y-You are not here! You are an illusion, you are not here!" He yelled "Please" He begged "Please tell me you are not in a place like this!"

Masaki shook her head "No. I am not, but I am forever in your heart and mind. Ichigo, what you are doing...it is wrong!" She spoke "Killing people viciously... in a dishonorable place such as this...it is cruelty to those you have killed."

Ichigo growled "You do not understand, you never understand! What I did, I did for Karakura! What I do now, is for my freedom! A woman like you, who does not fight or have duty would never in a million years understand what I go through, for my family! I fight to gain freedom, then to return home and protect you! Understand this, please!" Ichigo yelled.

"Who the fuck are you yelling at you crazy bastard?" Shinji spoke as he entered "Man, this place is getting to you huh? Good. Use that rage and insanity for the next fight. Ichigo, this is the big one. You're fighting Grand fisher! He is considered the champion of the pits!"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "This place has a champion?"

Shinji shrugged "It is merely a nickname. He is the most brutal, arrogant, sadistic and strongest fighter the pits has ever had, well except for you!"

Ichigo snarled "I am nothing like that!"

The blond man rubbed the bridge of his nose "Whatever. Get out!"

**0000000000000000000000**

"Ichigo draws... _Bipennis!_'

"Grand Fisher draws _Vinculum!_"

Ichigo glared at the smirking Grand fisher as the brutish, bulky man was given a lengthy chain, using for ensnaring, choking and beating/whipping his opponents. Ichigo was given two black, double-edged axes.

"Begin!"

Ichigo swung the two axes at Grand fisher, who lifted his leg out of the way, allowing the blades to slam into the ground. Ichigo quickly did a three-hundred and sixty degree spin and swung the blades at the large mans throat, the man laughed maniacally as he dodged allowing Ichigo's axes to slam against the wall behind the former. Ichigo's opponent swung the chain, wrapping it around Ichigos ankle and pulling it, forcing the young teenager to slam on the floor. Grand fisher lifted his fist and pounded it on Ichigos cheek, blood shot out from his mouth and the brutish man grinned from the result.

Ichigo regained his senses and planted his foot on Grand fishers belly and flipped the man over his own body, forcing him to land on his back. Ichigo quickly grabbed a _bipennis_ and stood, he searched for the other, but Grand fisher had that in his hand.

Grand fisher swung like a phsycopath at Ichigo, who dodged quickly and carefully. Grand fisher was an animal, but a skilled one at that. Using brute force alone would not defeat this man. Ichigo needed a plan.

"Ha! How about this!" Grand Fisher grinned maniacally as did a spin, swinging his axe for Ichigos head.

Ichigo quickly ducked before flipping his _bipennis,_ grabbing just under the blade and attacking Grand fishers leg with it, the brutish man flipped over, once again landing on his backside.

Ichigo, as fast as he could, grabbed the chain and attached it with one of the hooks hanging around. Grand fisher quickly charged at Ichigo after getting up. Thankfully for Ichigo, he had not seen him attach the chain and hook. Ichigo hastily jumped to the left and pulled on the chain, forcing Grand fisher to collide with it stupidly. The man lacked a brain obviously, like all the opponents here in the pits.

Ichigo wrapped the chain around Grand fishers neck and attached the end with one of the other hooks at the far end of the room. Grand fisher was now slowly choking and now tied up. The crowd cheered as Ichigo picked up a _bipennis_.

Ichigo slowly walked towards Grand fisher, the man glared up at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked, this man was humiliated and he deserved it. He killed men in worse ways than this and loved every millisecond of it more than his own life. Ichigo saw the look in Grand Fishers eye as he attacked him, he wanted to destroy Ichigo for no reason other than his own personal pleasure and the crowd's desire.

A taste of his own medicine was a just dessert eh?

Ichigo used the very edge of his axe and placed it at Grand fishers side, and slwoly, but deeply dragged it across his side. Blood poured from the wound and the crowd cheered, Ichigo saw Shinji grinning with delight. Ichigo hastily finished off as he reached the end. The orange-haired ex-soldier knew this cut wouldn't kill him, but Ichigo would put him out of his misery soon.

After a few minutes more of Grand fishers embarrassment, it was time to end it. Ichigo did a flippy trick with his axe a few times before lifting it high in the air, and slamming it in the demons head. Ichigo let go, content on leaving the axe buried in his skull.

Ichigo let out a victory roar and the crowd cheered once again. "Ichigo! Victor!" Szyael yelled as he held Ichigos arm up. Ichigo's eye twitched as he heard the voice again. _'Amazing! Simply amazing king! That is how one kill's a bastard! Your just like me!'_

"_I'm nothing like you!"_

_'We'll see...'_

**000000000000000**_  
_

Two hours later...

Ichigo heard his mothers voice again and again in his mind, as well as his inner maniac. They often collided with his own thoughts and feelings, like a conscience. His mother was the angel while his inner-demon was the devil. Ichigo often let out screams of anger and frustration. Ichigo hated this place more than anything in the world! It was hot, bloody and …

Ichigo let out another scream.

He couldn't take it, he had to get out! If he didn't...

"Ichigo, your next"

Ichigo's head looked around. He saw Shinji along with Rose. "Who against?"

"I do not know yet" Shinji spoke.

Ichigo fumbled with his fingers before speaking "How much left do I owe you?"

Hirako thought before speaking "You've repaid your debt to me. But you are not returning to stone hauling. You are staying here, where you belong"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. Stay here? He repaid his debt! "How much do I have to pay for my freedom?"

"You're not getting your freedom" Shinji spoke "You are making me far too much money. Did you know I could probably buy twenty slaves with just two or three of your fights? You are fighting until I can afford a villa and a house chalk full of slaves"

Ichigo snarled "This is not just! I am the one who is risking his life, I am the one who has to face these...beasts!" Ichigo yelled, trying to find a way to persaude the blonde haired architect.

"You may do that, but you are a slave! Stripped of choice!" Shinji yelled "I do not care about your past life nor your future, the thing I care about, is you out there, winning!"

Ichigo stood up "But!-"

"Nothing! Why is it you want to leave?" Shinji yelled "You are a star here!"

Ichigo sighed and sat down "I am tired of fighting...here...in these damned pits! Being a star here is as honorable as forcing yourself upon a woman and telling the tale in pride!" He spoke. Trying to get some sort of sympathy. Unfortunetly, Shinji was as sympathetic as Aizen.

"Ha! Tough luck, you said you'd fight and we're doing good, better than good. Amazing!"

"I will not fight! This place...it is evil! It is dark and horrid, I will not survive mentally!" Ichigo yelled at Shinji. "I am going crazy and you know it! I keep seeing my mother and the-... the fucking voices in my head! I have to stop!"

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna convince me to allow you to stop?"

"By force if I have to!" Ichigo threatened and Shinji laughed.

"Force? Learn your place slave! This place is crawling with guards! One word and I could send you to the mines, to be executed or for you to get killed right here! Now man up, I expect you to be the loyal little shit you are and win the next match!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Shinji was right, if he attempted an escape he'd die for nothing. His only hope was to be a 'Loyal little shit' and fight in the pits. "Very well..."

Shinji grinned "Good!"

Ichigo gave a sigh and spoke "Let's go"

Ichigo once again entered the small, sandy arena. Ichigo looked at Szayel and then his opponent, who was wearing a mask made of human flesh, he was wearing another mans face. Ichigo was fighting the person who cut a mans face of and wore it, the forst man Ichigo saw in the pits.

Great.

Ichigo, being perfectly happy with his handsome face, was not ready to die. Putting his hand into the cauldron he had got a good selection. "Ichigo draws _sica!"_

His opponent put his hand in too "Shrieker draws _Spatha!'_

A _sica _was a curved sword that was often used by criminals, Thraex style gladiators or some soldiers in a mercenary, militia or rebellion-type army. Legionairres like Aizen wouldn't be caught dead with one.

A _spatha _was a longsword used by people like Aizen, it was longer than a _gladius_ and much more heavier, but less useful and effective than one.

Ichigo readied his _sica _and entered a one-handed sword position. But before the match started, Shriekers...appearance changed?

Shriekers body became muscular and lean, much like Ichigos, his hair became long, shaggy and spiky, much like Ichigos. In fact, everything about him was just like Ichigo!

Except his skin, which was white, and his eyes, which where black and yellow...

"**Hey!" The look-alike screamed, grinning sadistically.**

"Y-You!" Ichigo gasped, it was his inner demon! "Yo-You are not real! My mind is playing tricks on me, you are Shrieker!"

The clone attacked Ichigo with the spatha, Ichigo blocked each attack with the same amount of power, giving their arms recoil each blow dealt.

"**It's not enough!" He grinned "Not enough blood!"**

Ichigo and the look-alikes swords locked and the two stared at each other dead in the eye. His inner demon had black and yellow eyes, intent with murder and destruction. They both pushed forwards, their strength being equal. Ichigo's face showed anger, despair and effort while his demon had sadism, madness and complete insanity. Ichigo pushed the white mans blade down and down, eventually overpowering the crazy clone. With his left hand, he quickly released his grip on the blade and gave the clone a quick hook to the cheek, sending him back.

"**Ha!"**

The crazy foe thrusted his sword forward towards Ichigos chest, Ichigo quickly moved backwards and slammed his left foot on the blade, pinning it to the floor. While his right foot collided with the enemies chin, sending him high into the air. Ichigo quickly jumped into the air and slammed the _sica _into his chest, defeating him.

"That was overly brief" Ichigo smirked "You sure you are not just all talk?"

The clone smirked **"Who said I was trying? I will get you next time, maybe not physically...but mentally. You really think you can survive this place? Your mama can't save you any more...despite that your mother is closer than you think, whilst not in your brain nor Karakura! I am not even real! Yet you and I battle! Take it from me king, you want to survive? Leave, before I eat you up!"**

The demon reverted back into Shrieker, whos eyes had rolled back into his skull. Ichigo hadn't noticed that while he was fighting, all the noise of the crowd had been muted. The noise returned and many of them chanted his name. Szayel walked over to confirm his victory.

Ichigo couldn't take it, fear had overwhelmed him. His inner maniacs last comment about eating him up mentally scared the hell you of him. His mother wasn't in Karakura? Had she been sold as a slave also? Had that bastard Aizen invaded Karakura? He had no idea what to do anymore. All he had to do, was stay true to his word...

and break out by force.

"Ichigo, vict-"

Szayel's voice was cut of as the tip of the _sica _dragged across his throat. Ichigo roared as he swung the blade and the crowd began to scream. "I'm getting out of here!" Ichigo yelled.

One guard after another was killed by Ichigo as they attacked. Ichigo had also killed Hiyori and Rose when they attempted to flee. Ichigo made his way up the steps to leave the building. At the entrance stood Shinji, with five legionairre guards. "I warned you...You imbecile! Y-You have killed my friends!" Shinji growled, tears brimming his eyes.

Shinji had a heart? Huh, who knew...

"Guards, slaughter him!"

The guards yelled as they charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo, now wielding a grey tower shield thanks to a dead guard charged at the five men. The circled him, intent on filling him with fear.

Ichigo had already sworn he would not die in this place. These men were the necessary sacrfices that had to be dealt with.

The first man charged, Ichigo swung his shield, which crashed against his jaw, followed with a swing of the _sica, _hitting the mans throat. Another man came in with a longsword, Ichigo ducked the large blade and stabbed the mans belly. Another came in with a hammer, Ichigo blocked the attack with his shield and quickly took the sword from the second mans belly and brought it to the soldiers leg, cutting it off. Not killing him, but incapacitating.

Three down in the space of twenty-five seconds. Not bad if he did say so himself!

The fourth and five came in together, one with an axe and shield, the other with a spear. The spear thrusted forward and Ichigo hopped and landed on it, breaking it in two, he threw his _sica _hitting the man in the chest, killing him. The fifth man growled in anger, shock and also a tad desperately and slammed his axe into Ichigos shield, burying itself deep within. Ichigo pulled his shield back, keeping the axe in it and discarded the defensive weapon. The only weapon his opponent had was a shield now. The man swung his shield at Ichigo and the orange-haired rebel blocked it with his own hands, he sweeped the soldier off his feet and stole the shield. Ichigo straddled the soldier and began bashing his face in with the large, circular iron shield.

Each bash shot a squirt of blood into Ichigos face, the young man roared as he slammed the chunk of metal onto his enemies face. After one last final slam, the solider was dead and the battle was won...

Until Ichigo felt something pierce him in the left side of his belly.

Ichigo looked down to see the soldier Ichigo decapitated poking a _gladius _into Ichigos belly, it was about three or four inches deep. Ichigo growled and forced the blade out. Disarming the decapitated man, he slammed the blade into his neck, actually ending his life.

A shot of pain went through his belly and Ichigo yelped in pain, he felt like collapsing right there, but Shinji was still alive and Ichigo was still in the pits. Ichigo slammed a hand over his wound and quickly wabbled across the small hallway searching for Shinji.

Following the corridor correctly, Ichigo found Shinji just about to leave. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled, Shinji turned around and felt pain slam against his chest. Ichigo had tossed the _gladius _with his remaining strength and had aimed correctly. Shinji fell, like his friends and guards.

Ichigo wabbled over to the exit, before stopping at Shinji's body. "Good riddance..." He muttered before exiting...

Ichigo gave a moan as the heat had hit him. It was day time? Ichigo stifled a yawn as he realized that he was not far from the city of Rukongai, a mile or so away. Ichigo quickly growled "I have to get far, far awa-"

Ichigo collapsed onto the floor and realized why. "My wound..." He mumbled.

Ichigo began breathing heavily as his own blood began to surround him. He felt the darkness take over and he shut his eyes. Perfectly content with dying, as long as it was outside the pits. Even if only five metres outside...

****

**Wow! That took me a while to write!**

**Yeah, I know Rukia is a secondary character, she'll appear next chapter. The next chapter will have more characters introduced and much less fighting. The story so far has been fighting to be honest. Although the next chapter will have Ichigos introduction into the gladiator life, as well as seeing his new Dominus and Domina.**

**Yeah, I'll be using the Latin terms as calling people 'Master' seems like some sort of bondage fetish thing.**

**The new chapter will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo!**

**It seems a few people were surprised by Shinji's characteristics in this fic, I got a few reviews and a few e-mails actually applauding his character which I'm grateful for. I didn't mean for Shinji to be evil though, just set in his ways, as well as selfish. Thanks to ZombieGirl22 for continuing to review each chapter she reads! Seriously, I love reading reviews so even if you aren't a user please leave your thoughts!**

**Anyway, like I said this chapter won't be all about fighting. This chapter will introduce the other characters such as Rukia and much, much more! Though there will be fighting at the end, but not just Ichigo!  
**

**0000000000000000**

A ray of light shown into a certain villa as the dawn awakened. The inhabitants heard the roosters beckon and the formers answered with annoyance. The villa was large, it was on top of a mountain in the city of Rukongai, up the mountain was a spiralling road with steps that led up to the front gate.

When you entered the front gate you were greeted by another gate in front of you, about ten metres, and a door to your left. The door was a large double door, meaning that you would have to push both doors to gain entrance, anyways if you entered the door to the left of you, you would enter into the villa, in which the Dominus and Domina (Dominus is a latin term for male master and Domina for female) It also had a small room in which the house servants slept. It had yellow/goldish painted walls and in the main room, there was a sun-roof and a small pool to allow rainfall to drop into, gaining extra water for the house to use and or sell. To either side of the pool was a large luxurious bed, for two. Covered in a translucent golden cloth and if the inhabitant wished, a golden curtain to have some privacy. At the opposite end of the pool there were four chairs, that allowed you to lay back and put your feet up for comfort.

If you took the gate however, you would enter the ludus in which the house was known for. Where the gladiators trained, ate, slept, bathed and sometimes died in pursuit of honor and glory for the ludus. The ludus was a small square sized training area, the floor was covered in sand with wooden training dummies in beside the walls. At the far side there was a large cliff, that had a sixty feet tall fall. There were no metal or wooden gates, so if any unlucky person went near and tripped, they were a goner. At the left and right of the entrance were two- or rather three things. At the left there was the entrance to the inside of the ludus. There were no doors, only a roof held by colomns that covered twelve picnic-like benches were the gladiators ate. When you enter further in there is a door to the cages where the gladiators slept, a door in where they bathed and another place where the slept.

If you looked to the right, when you enter the ludus from the gate, there were two rooms. One for the champion of the ludus and one for the doctore, the trainer of the gladiators.

The champions room was held by the ludus's current champion. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, a thraex gladiator who has been in the ludus for over four years, becoming champion after two years training.

The doctores room was held by the Ludus's former champion and their greatest champion. Zaraki Kenpachi, a gladiator who held the position of the ludus's champion for over ten years before having to pass on the title to another gladiator, who was Grimmjow's predecessor, a gladiator who still fought for the ludus to this day and held no grudge towards the champion. That man was a greatsword wielder Kugo Ginjo, a man who held a large four-and-a-half foot tall greatsword when he fought.

These three men weren't the only legendary gladiators, the ludus also had more. There was Ikkaku Madarame, a hoplomachus (Spear-wielding gladiator) who was known for his exceptional skills with a spear. There was Yumichika Ayasegawa, a secutor who wielded a smaller version of the _Securis _as well as a circular shield in battle. Ikkaku and Yumichika were currently in a homosexual relationship. (Come one guys don't worry, no sex scenes)

There were two other gladiators or rather _rudiarii._This meant that they had gained their freedom in battle and chose to remain in the ludus and train the gladiators. The first one was Kensei Muguruma, a champion-worthy gladiator who chose to stay due to no-where to go home to. The other was ….less respected than the others due to his sly, cunning and deceptive nature. When he wasn't training the gladiators he often ran the Dominus's errands and acted as his book-keeper. The man was called 'Gin Ichimaru' Who gained his freedom by errands of thievery and treachery, not in the 'honorable' arena.

All these men fought, bled, sweat and killed for the Ludus. The ludus where they trained to turn themselves from common slaves into warriors, where they forged themselves from men into gods!

These men all fought under the banner for the 'House of Urahara'

**00000000000000000000**

Kisuke Urahara rubbed his eyes as he woke up in his luxurious bed, he looked to his left to see his stunningly beautiful wife Yoruichi Shihoin laying next to him sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and decided to allow her to sleep.

Urahara got dressed in his green and white robes, the green covered his torso and legs, while being sleeveless while there was a white cloth diagonally hung across his chest and held around his arms. His dirty blond hair curled at the edges and the bangs were placed in between his eyes so he could see.

The middle-aged lanista got up from his bed and went to the balcony so he could oversee the ludus, there were the weekly games tomorrow and he was allowed to enter four men into it. It was a rather special event, an execution _at gladium _(Execution by Gladiators) for some dog who escaped the pits and killed his masters.

Sadly, none of Uraharas men were allowed to do the execution, instead one of his rivals had that honor. Uraharas two rivals where Juushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. They were not hated rivals, just rivals. They often gave friendly jibes and insults for fun, but in the end they got along well and there were no conflict.

One of Juushiros gladiators had the job of putting down the rogue slave and it was safe to say Urahara was annoyed. He wanted one of his gladiators to have the honor. Shunsui and Juushiro were happy being humble lanistas, but Urahara inspired to be more, and gaining the favor of the crowd could help him since Senator Yamamoto and Legatus Aizen would be making an appearance.

He looked at his gladiators. When training they were given light armor, such as a leather shoulder pad, cloth bracers and greaves, as well as a wooden weapon fit to their style. Grimmjow wore a dark brown loincloth, tight leather bracers, cloth greaves and a single loose, yet firmly tight leather strap diagonally across his chest. He had a circular wooden shield and a wooden _gladius _and was sparring with Ginjo, who had a white loincloth, cloth bracers, cloth greaves, a leather shoulder pad and a large wooden two-handed sword. They both attacked each other skillfully and it was clear that they were both equally matched despite Grimmjow's status as champion.

Ikkaku thrusted his wooden spear at Yumichika who blocked it with skill before the latter slammed his wooden axe onto the spear, snapping it before quickly appearing behind Ikkaku, wooden axe at neck.

"It seems the Gods favor me victorious" Yumichika chuckled at his partner. Ikkaku had a white loincloth, cloth bracers and greaves, with an odd leather vest that lacked a torso, it had two straps that hung on his shoulders that lead to a horizontal strap that covered the circumference of his chest. Yumicika only wore a brown loincloth, tight leather bracers, cloth greaves and a bare torso.

Ikkaku also chuckled as he beckoned the slave Hanatarou over. Hanatarou only wore a brown loincloth and sandals. He was not a gladiator, he only fetched them weapons and food when they needed it. "Get me a new spear"

Hanatarou nodded and picked the broken piece of wood and replaced it with a new one. Holding his new spear tightely in his right hand while his left wrist had a smaller circular shield, he spoke. "Your last attack was a mistake I will not allow to repeat again!"

As the two gladiators attacked each other, Kisuke heard his wife approaching. "The four are of a form hopefully?" Yoruichi asked. She wore a purple dress with a golden necklance with an emerald trinket.

Urahara gave a nod "Grimmjow, Kugo, Yumichika and Ikkaku are training well, there is no way they will lose in tomorrows games" He spoke and Yoruichi noticed a pout-like undertone.

"You are upset because none of them fight an honorless dog from the pits? Mayuris gladiators will kill him easily, no doubt. But then again, the man is just a dog, no honor in killing such a thing. Our men fight gladiators, real men and we will win! Honor will be gained, unlike killing-"

"A dog yes" Urahara said rolling his eyes. He said Yoruichi frown and he chuckled "Apolgies, I know I was rude but you ramble!"

Yoruichi smiled "Shall we get breakfast?" Urahara gave a nod before Yoruichi called her body slave. A body slave was a personal attendant and servant to a Dominus/Domina. Urahara had Tessai while Yoruichi had...

"Rukia!" Yoruichi called. A young teenage girl entered, only around eighteen. She had beautiful violet-eyes, pale skin and long raven-colored hair that curled it when it hit her shoulders, with a strand of hair hanging in between her eyes. She had a a red rag-like dress, which covered her waist and above her knees, but splitted into two pieces that covered her breasts, showing her cleavage and a cheap, yet beautiful silver necklace. The two pieces of cloth reunited around her neck, leaving her back uncovered. She also had brown sandals. "Fetch me and my husband breakfast"

"Yes Domina" Rukia nodded as she left the balcony and into the kitchen. Where the cook prepared the meals. Unlike the gladiators, who ate a diet composed of wheat, grain and porridge to harden their muscles and skin, or the servants who ate dried fruit or bread. Kisuke and Yoruichi ate fine cuisine and were having a nice simple breakfast. Fresh fruit which some slaves would kill for, freshly cooked bread and a cup of wine each. The cook gave her the food, which was placed on a silver platter.

Rukia carried the silver platter onto the balcony and waited until her two masters took the food from the platter before bringing it into the kitchen. Rukia didn't like this life, she had been raised in the ludus after being found in the street and had been serving Yoruichi as a slave ever since. Although she was favored by Yoruichi, which was good. She was a young beautiful girl, this could be exploited. Rukia was to be used as a gift when the time comes and she would be given to a man of prominence, a reason why Rukia's chastity had remained.

"Gladiators!" A voice bellowed. It was Kenpachi, his hair was slicked back, yet still spiky (His time-skip hair minus the eye-patch) he wore a brown vest, a brown loincloth, tight leather bracers and leather greaves. He carried a dark and long leather whip used to punish or encourage rebellious or lazy slaves.

Next to him stood Kensei and Gin. Gin held a swooden _gladius_ and a shield, with a leather shoulderpad, a brown loincloth and cloth bracers and greaves. Kensei had two small wooden swords, smaller than a _gladius. _He was bare torso'd with tight leather bracers, grey thigh length cloth greaves that looked like boots and a grey loincloth.

"Tomorrow you will face your master's rival's men. Ikkaku! You will face Gantenbainne in the evening, seventh game from the Primus"

Ikkaku grinned "Yes! Been waiting for him for months!"

Kenpachi gave a grin and a nod "Yumichika, you will fight sixth game from the Primus against the Ikkanzaka brothers alone"

Yumichika smirked "Those two ugly men? No worries"

"Kugo, fourth fight from the primus against Maki Ichinose"

Kugo grinned.

"Grimmjow, you fight before the primus. If there were no executions I would be willing to bet that it _would _be. You fight against the former champion Dordoni" Kenpacho spoke and Grimmjow roared.

"Yes!" He grinned pumping his fist into the air.

Kenpachi snapped his whip "Now then! Return to training!""

The gladiators returned and Urahara smiled "This is good, Grimmjow defeating a former champion would bring a good amount coin to this house, we need to buy more water with this fucking drought!"

Yoruichi sighed "Do not remind me of the drought...I would give anything for more water, when it will rain I shall soak in a bath for a week!" She chuckled while eating a grape. "The Legatus's wife will be coming here this afternoon"

"Legatus Aizen? His wife is...Momo correct? I thought she was married to Praetor Hitsugaya" Urahara spoke (Yep, Hitsugaya will be in the fic soon, and as Aizens political/romatic rival!)

"No, they are only friends but there _are _speculation of some adultery" She smiled coyly "If we befriend her we can gain access to Legatus Aizen and with him and his patronage, see yourself rise!"

Urahara grinned at the thought "I knew there was a reason I married you!" He spoke as he hugged his wife tightly.

"Not only that, Kukaku Shiba, sister to Kaien Shiba, as well as his wife Miyako Shiba will be here two fortnights away, alongside Hisana Kuchiki, wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, the richest man in the republic" Yoruichi spoke.

Rukia smiled, she liked Hisana. For some reason the ring young woman always talked to her, asking her about her life and actually took interest in her. It was rather odd.

"Kaien Shiba and Byakuya Kuchiki, those two men lend a word and we will move far beyond our station, maybe even the steps of the senate itself!" Urahara spoke dreamily. Kaien and Byakuya were too strong allies. While Shiba had the name and political influence, he had no money. Byakuya was the richest man in the republic, though his name and political ties were limited. As a duo they were unmatched.

"One step at a time dear" Yoruichi spoke "Firstly, set mind towards tomorrows games."

Urahara sighed "We could have gotten the primus! Who wants to see some animal from the pits in the primus against a gladiator? Primus games are the best of the best, the last match of the day and we get an execution? A mockery if you ask me" Urahara snorted

Yoruichi rolled her eyes "I wished I never asked"

**000000000000000000**

In the arena in Rukongai, deep under the amphitheatres seats, was a prison cell in which Ichigo Kurosaki sat, changed up with his wound slightly healed and slightly bandaged. He felt weak, tired and hungry as he sat there in the cell, two hands and feet chained together.

Ichigo remembered his first days as a slave, it had been a month ago this day. He had been tied up in a cell doing nothing, just like he did now. Except he was fed a little, now that Ichigo was a criminal all he was fed was piss and shit.

Ichigo growled and slammed his head against the wall behind him to release his pent up anger. His stress levels were increasing every minute and he just couldn't handle it anymore, he needed something. Someway to get rid of his pent up anger, shame, hatred and disappointment (In himself)

Ichigo took in a deep breath and counted to ten. Trying to find a way to amuse himself, he began counting the cracks on the floor, the droplets of blood across the walls or the insects that he kept slapping at to keep away from him.

In the end, he picked the path he always picked and chose sleep. When he closed his eyes, he began drifting off before...

"My son"

Ichigo snapped his eyes opening. This wasn't his mother this time...

"F-Father..." Ichigo muttered, tears brimming his eyes. This was the first time he saw him since... "You are an illusion...please...do not..."

"You must live" Isshin spoke. "Never die, never fail. Never Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at his father.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Beause you must save her!" Isshin begged

"W-who?" Ichigo asked before he remembered his inner-beasts last words "M-Mother? Why do I need to save her? Why!" Ichigo snapped, Isshin began fading "Damn it dad, why won't you answer me? Why do I have to save her, what has happen?"

Isshin completely disappeared and Ichigo growled and let out a large yell. He began screaming and wailing in anger and rage "Why?" He roared, somehow finding his way up onto his feet. "Damn it where are you you bastard?"

The guards began hearing Ichigo screaming and quickly went to his cell "Fucking maniac" The guard muttered, quickly opening the door. Ichigo quickly attacked him with a headbutt, trying to grab at his sword, but the other man was too fast and kicked Ichigo onto the floor. The wounded guard had a bloody nose and glared at Ichigo.

"Say goodnight you maniac!" The guard snapped before hitting Ichigo across the face with a wooden baton...

**00000000000000000000000000**

The crowd cheered as Ginjo slammed his large bastard sword against Ichinose's shield. Ichinose was a hoplomachus, a difficult opponent for someone like Kugo, but Kugo's overall skill put his superior. Ichinose thrusted his shield forward only for Kugo to smash his sword onto the piece of wood, then the latter span and smashed his elbow against Ichinoses face, the young man fell to the floor and Kugo placed his two hands on his sword in a reverse-grip, Ichinose had dropped his spear and all he had was his shield left, since his extra dagger was on the same hand as the shield, it was futile. His death was nigh.

Kugo kicked the shield away, leaving Ichinoses chest exposed before he slammed his greatsword into the mans chest. Blood shot from the now deceased gladiators chest and the crowd roared. Kugo took off his helmet and roared at the crowd, they began chanting his name.

"Kugo! Kugo! Kugo!"

When he entered the arena, Kugo had wore two dark grey steel greaves, with a dark grey armguard that had circular segmented pieces of armor protecting his right arm. He also had a helmet with two small eye-holes, rounded top and neck-protective flanges. His hair was slicked back by sugar and water.

"Excellent showing from the executioner!" (It's Ginjo's nickname, it's a play on xcution) the magistrate, Chojiro Sasikibe spoke. "Now onto the next match, first of all. We have the former champion of the house of Ukitake, Dordoni! The devil himself! Murmillo"

Dordoni entered the arena wearing a helment covering his face, with a large string of horse-hair coming from the base at the top, the face of the helmet had a 'T' design, allowing Dordoni to see and breath easier. His right arm was covered in rugged black leather, with dark ragged chainmail covring the leather. He also carried a black shield with a white eel. His greaves were dark grey and he also had a _gladius._

"Now...we have his opponent...The current champion of the house of Urahara. I give to you... Grimmjow! Thraex!" Magistrate Sasikibe yelled.

Grimmjow entered the arena and the crowd cheered louder than any matches before. Grimmjow laughed and gave a roar to the crowd and they began chanting his name. Grimmjow wore two grey iron greaves, an arm-gaurd covering his right arm that looked like grey half-disks, with a strap across his chest and over his shoulder, holding it together. He had a grey belt, with blue cloth tucked under it, but some of it hanging out for the color scheme with a white loincloth. He had a blue _parmula _shield and a _sica. _His helmet pointed forward, much like a beak, it also had a griffin at the base of the top.

As the crowd ceased their roaring, Magistrate Sasikibe lifted his hand to signal the beginning. "And...begin!"

Dordoni and Grimmjow looked each other dead in the eye...well sort of since they were wearing helmets but those details are annoying. Dordoni made the first move and charged with a roar, Grimmjow followed in pursuit. They both met each other with futy, igniting the crowd, their skill in battle was far above anything Ichigo has ever seen or taken part in. If Ichigo was watching this, he'd either feel his blood boil in excitement or fear having to face someone like this.

Sword hit shield and growl met snarl, the two gladiators fought equally for the first ten minutes of the match. Exciting the crowd, Grimmjow used his _sica_ to hook onto Dordonis shield and flicked it far to the left, leaving his chest open. Grimmjow lifted his right leg and planted it deep into Dordoni's stomach, sending the devil back a metres and onto the floor. Grimmjow charged and leaped into the air, bringing his sword down upon the former champion. The devil wasn't champion for nothing and brought his sword up, blocking the blade. Dordoni smirked and rolled over, slamming his shield into Grimmjows jaw, making the young teal-ahired man fall to the floor, spitting out blood.

Dordoni steadily rose, as did Grimmjow. Both disarmed of their helmets they really did look into each others eyes now. This time Grimmjow moves first, quickly and deadily. He swung his sword first and followed through with a shied thrust, Dordoni blocked and hopped back as expected. Just as he hopped back, Grimmjow shoved hit foot out, tripping the devil making him fall his second and last time. As the ex-champion plumitted, Grimmjow disgarded his shield and wrapped two hands around his _sica _and slammed it in to Dordoni's chest much like how Kugo did. Like Ichinose, he coughed a remainder of blood before dying.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment, regaining his breath before grinning and cheering to the crowd. They happily responded with their own cheers and the teal-haired gladiator inhaled them in, sticking his chest out with his arms spread he roared and soaked in the glory.

Senator Yamamoto decided to speak now.

"Excellent showing from the house of Urahara, truly a worthy ludus of amazing and talented gladiators" He spoke. "Now for the final event, our Legatus will speak to you" Yamamoto said and Aizen stood up, gave Yamamoto a nod and began talking to the crowd.

"Good citizens of Rukongai" He said to the crowd with a smile on his face "This day fills my heart with great joy, brilliant offerings from the Houses of Urahara, Shunsui and Ukitake. I am proud to have watched them, truly notable warriors from each house. Our next event is quite personal to me, the criminal that stands for execution is a dog without honor. A man from Karakura, who defied the republic and paid the price! This man's family was hailed as honorable and reliable, but when I spoke with them I gained only disrespect and shame! I, being the merciful man I am spared this man his life, allowing him to redeem himself by working of his dishonor as a stone hauler. Just a while after being granted this kindness, this man had beaten and bullied his co-workers, even killing one! In retaliation of this, the good and noble Hirako Shinji who we miss to this very day sent this beast to the pits to fight and die as a man such as him should! This man gained a name for himself there, becoming the best and strongest fighter the place had seen. The crowd cheered for him and how did he repay them? By killing nine Seireitei guards, two wealthy investors and murdering the great architect Hirako Shinji in cold blood! Enter Ichigo Kurosaki! Enemy of the people!" Aizen bellowed to the crowd.

Ichigo, now being free of his shackles was granted with two things. A white and filthy loincloth, and a simple rough-edged blunt _gladius. _Ha! He will show them that it was foolish to give him a weapon at all, make him fight barehanded and he'd probably win anyways!

The crowd booed him and some even threw rotten fruit and vegetables at him. Ichigo scowled and walked to the very centre of the arena. Ichigos eyes widened at the lare circular stands. There had to be at least three-hundred people here!

"For the honor of killing and finally ending this beast, Juushiro Ukitake gave us four of his men. Enter Ruddbornn! Murmillo and his three brothers! Secutor, Hoplomachus and Retiarius! Together they are Exequias!"

The crowd began cheering as the four men entered the arena. Ruddbornn led the walk, he wore a metal helment with two bull-like horns prodding from each side, he had metal plate covering his right shoulder as well as chainmail covering his arm. He carried a grey shield with a shark design. His greaves and loincloth were also grey. His brothers followed, except they didn't have the bull-horns and had their each respective weapons for each gladiator class.

The secutor has a large one-sided axe.

The Hoplomachus had a small circular shield with a pugio and a large spear.

The Retiarius had a weighted net and a trident.

Ichigo looked up at the balcony to see Aizen smirking down at him, he snarled. He hated Aizen with all his heart and if he ever could..he would definantly...!...

"Begin!"

Before Ichigo knew what had happened, he felt himself being pressured by Ruddbornn, who was swinging both his sword and shield at Ichigo. Blocking and ducking each attack with much difficulty, Ichigo knew this man was far superior to him and he had to rely on luck to defeat this man.

Dodging another attack from the Murmillo, Ichigo caught sight of a spear being thrusted towards him at the corner of his eye, quickly bended his head to the side, the blade of the spear grazed Ichigos cheek, forcing a few drops of blood. Ichigo quickly hopped backwards before realizing that was a bigger mistake because before he knew it, the retiarius had ensnared his foot in his and was now ready to pull. Ichigo felt his feet take off his they rose high into the air, making him land forcefully on his back, Ichigo tried to roll over but he felt a sting across his back, Ruddbornn had dragged his blade across his back, forcing a large amount of blood to fall out. Now on his knees, this allowed the Secutor to come into play. The large brute casually walked behind Ichigo and slammed the handle of the axe into the back of his head, forcing even more blood to fall.

Ichigo fell onto his forearms, his blade now on the floor beside him. Ichigo could hardly breath, he had been easily outmatched! These men...they were far stronger than any man he had ever faced before! They were gladiators! Ichigo...was...just a soldier...

_'You must live...'_

"Father?" Ichigo mumbled

_'You must never lose! Never fail, you must save her!'_

"Save who?..." Ichigo muttered before it dawned on him. His maniacs words, his fathers words...the strange sightings of his mother...

_His mother must have been caught when the Seireitei soldiers invaded and sold into slavery much like himself._

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized it! Why he was in the ship for days before it took off, why his father said visited him! His purpose was clear now. He had to save his mother by any means necessary!

_'Kill them all king!'_

As Ruddbornn lifted his sword to give the final blow, Ichigo pounced up, grabbing his _gladius_ and thrusting it into the murmillo's chest, the crowd gasped as the rough metal pierced the gladiators chest, before cheering wildly at such a twist. Urahara's eyes widened, as did everybodies in the arena. Ichigo pulled the blade up before ripping it out forcefully, splattering blood everywhere. He looked at his enemies ready for the next attack as Ruddbornns dead body fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'

The secutor quickly charged in a swung his axe at the young criminal, Ichigo pulled his head back, dodging the thick blade. The secutor then lifted the axe above his head and tried to slam it onto Ichigos, big mistake. As he slammed the axe, Ichigo quickly hopped to the left allowing the axe-wielding brute to miss and hit the floor. Ichigo quickly appeared behind him and cut the mans throat, shocking everyone.

The secutor fell, blood pouring from his wounds. The fisherman-like gladiator tossed his net at Ichigo and the criminal jumped, tumbled and rolled right under it before appearing right before the man and swinging his blade, hitting the mans neck at the right angle to cut his head off in one clean blow. The crowd cheered and roared like animals as this happened, Aizen looked extremely annoyed and embarrassed at this, right after his speech, right after gaining the crowds favor, right after convincing the crowd to hate the guts of Ichigo Kurosaki, said cocky idiot was ruining it! Stealing all their favor for himself!

Ichigo looked at the final opponent, the Hoplomachus with killer intent. The man was seething in anger at his brothers deaths and was readying himself for attempting revenge. He charged at Ichigo, jumping in the air with his spear pointed at him, as he was about to land he thrusted the long wooden and pointed pole at Ichigo who quickly manuevered himself to the right, forcing the man to miss and hit his fallen comrade, shocking the gladiator to the very core. Ichigo, who was now behind the man brought his sword up, across the mans back, making blood shoot out from the wounds like a geysir! The man fell to his knees and he heard the crowd chant.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd roared, going faster and faster each time. Not wanting to upset them, Ichigo poked the tip of the blade to the spear-wielders shoulder and pushed it down, killing the man effectively.

Grimmjow, Kugo,Yumichika and Ikkaku nodded in approval.

"That is impressive" Grimmjow spoke "For a weak shit like himself" He taunted

Aizen, Urahara, Tessai, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Momo, Shunsui and even Yamamoto was shocked at this. Aizen covered his face with his hands, maybe in stress, shame or embarrassment. He then felt his anger rise when he heard the crowd.

"Live! Live! Let him live! Live! Live! Let him live!"

"This presents some difficulty" Yamamoto spoke "It seems the crowd favor him. We will be merciful hmm? It would be wise to obey the crowd, even for a Senator" He spoke.

"He caused me grievance and humiliated me! The execution still stands!" Aizen snapped. Yamamoto glared and Urahara spoke up.

"A solution perhaps?" The blonde-haired man spoke and the two high-standing men looked at him "I am purchasing a fresh batch of recruits tomorrow, if I were to purchase him alongside them to be trained at my ludus in the gladitorial arts, which he has shown promise in. He lives and becomes a gladiator, the crowd love him and by that, love you for sparing him. He dies...well he dies and you like that" Urahara spoke. "Double victory"

Aizen nodded before speaking "Two-hundred and fifty gold"

Yoruichi's eyes widened. That amount would be worth twenty-five slaves! They couldn't afford it if it fails! "Agreed" Urahara spole hesitantly.

Ukitake gave a smile "This will be interesting to see, won't it Kyoraku?"

The rugged man smiled "I can't wait to see what happens!"

Yamamoto stood up and signalled the crowd to quiet down. "This man, this...Ichigo has shown promise and skill, he fought a good fight and entertained you all and because of this...we grant him...life!" Yamamoto said with a thumbs-up, signalling life. The crowed roared and began chanting.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo kept looking to his left and right, all these men and women were cheering his name! There had to be at least three-hundred and they were all cheering him on! This..sense of glory and greatness that filled him outmatched any that he has ever felt! He dropped his sword and stared up to the balcony and into Aizens eyes and for the first time ever, the roles replaced.

Aizen scowled and Ichigo smirked.

**00000000000000000000**

**Done!**

**Let me tell you, trying to come up with fight scenes is a tad annoying, as well as coming up with character designs. I'll put Grimmjow's and Kugos up soon, the next chapter will have Ichigo entering the ludus, meeting his Dominus and Domina and his interactions with the other gladiators!**

**Until then, review and tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Been getting nothing but good reviews and e-mails from everyone, thanks!**

**By the way if you want to see what the characters armor and clothing look like, just go on my profile. **

**So yeah, Ichigo has just been sold into a gladiator ludus and somewhere deep down Ichigo loves all the attention he gets from the crowd, he likes the fighting and the aknoweldgement from the onlookers, will he continue to do so?**

Ichigo shrugged off the guards hands from his shoulders as he entered the Ludus's gates. Each time the guard placed a hand on him he moved away or pushed it off, annoying the guard. He'd often tell Ichigo to stop it and he was annoying him, though Ichigo would respond with an annoyed '_You're _pestering me!'

The sun beat down on Ichigo hard and he gave a sigh, Karakura was never this hot and it annoyed him to no end. He had heard from a guard that there was currently a drought and that pissed him off even more, if there was a drought how the hell was he expected to train in this heat? Or better yet, plan an escape if the sun hit his head, making him tired and drowsy?

He entered the Ludus's gates and set his foot on to the sand, it wasn't much sand, maybe two or three centimetres deep, unlike the arena which was five or six. He entered first and saw all the gladiators, around twenty-five in total, shouting and screaming at him and the other recruits.

"Your gonna die!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Come here! I'll beat you down!"

Ichigo ignored them, he didn't know about the other recruits, if they were scared, startled or un-nerved but he didn't really care. He needed to get free somehow and see if his hallucinations were correct.

Ichigo and the other recruits lined up horizontly, facing the building and balcony of the Ludus/villa. Grimmjow, Ginjo and some of the other gladiators watched with amused expressions as the six recruits were lined up. For a minute, everything was silent until Kenpachi spoke.

"What is beneath your feet?"

Ichigo looked to his left, as he was on the far right. There were probably one or two who would survive this training, the one beside him. A man about his own size with long red hair tied up like a pineapple and the tall, yet athletic built man with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Sand?" The red-haired man spoke mockingly. Kenpachi smirked at him and snapped "Grimmjow, what is beneath your feet?"

"Sacred ground Doctore, watered with the tears of blood" Grimmjow spoke confidently. Kenpachi nodded at him before speaking once more.

"All of you are merely men- no you aren't even worthy of that title, you are shits beneath this house, staining it's noble heritage! You will be for the rest of your lives, that is of course, you pass the test and become one of us...a gladiator!" Kenpachi yelled and the gladiators roared and cheered. Kenpachi snapped his whip effectivly quieting them down. "A few of you shits have combat experience outside this walls, well forget everything you've learnt outside these walls. For that is the world of men, we are more...we are Gladiators!" He yelled, pausing for the cheers of the men behind him. "Study, train, bleed and maybe your names will be legend, spoken in hush whispers of fear and awe. One of your names is already part-legend" he spoke, walking up to Ichigo, he looked down on the orange-haired man.

"This will be good" Kugo said with a chuckle as he leaned against one of the pillars.

"This man fought against the Seireitei legions and killed many, before capture. Then he fought in the pits and conquered every beast inside there, slaughtering each and every single one of them. Then he killed his own master and was forced into execution, where he killed four gladiators and saved his own life" Kenpachi spoke as if in admiration, Ichigo felt his ego boost before Kenpachi spoke once more "That is shit, look at this man and do your best not to become like him!"

The gladiators laughed and Kenpachi spoke "If he had fought against any gladiator from the House of Urahara he surely would have fallen!" He spoke and looked into Ichigos glaring eyes. "The Karakuran disagrees? A demonstration perhaps?"

Ichigo continued glaring at the large man and the latter yelled "Hanatarou, two practice swords!"

Hanatarou obeyed and handed them to Kenpachi, who threw one at Ichigo's feet. "Grimmjow, show this shit how a real god fights!" He spoke and Grimmjow happily took the sword.

Ichigo looked at the wooden sword on the floor, then at Kenpachi, as if challenging him. He looked into Kenpachis eyes deeply with a glare and a scowl "Pick it up!" Kenpachi ordered.

Ichigo continued glaring, Kenpachi snarled and got his whip ready "I'm ordering you to" He shot the whip at Ichigo "Pick it up!"

The whip shot right towards Ichigo, who allowed it to wrap around his wrist and then caught the tip tight, not allowing the tip to sting his skin. "I take orders from no man!" Ichigo yelled back.

Kenpachi growled and pulled the whip back, trying to force Ichigo to fall forward, but he wouldn't budge. The latter let go of the whip and continued glaring at Kenpachi, who smirked. "Maybe he fears the mighty Grimmjow?"

That got Ichigo.

He picked up the wooden gladius and Kenpachi grinned "Begin!"

Ichigo charged towards Grimmjow, roaring. Grimmjow laughed and their wooden blades collided, smashing off one another. Grimmjow quickly pulled his arm back, slapping the blade off Ichigos back, forcing the young man to fall on his knees with a cry of pain.

Grimmjow gave a hollow grin at Ichigo, who quickly pounced onto him the a barrage of attacks, all blocked and dodged easily. Ichigo swung the blade and Grimmjow shot his arm out and caught the sword, yes he caught the wooden sword! How did that not hurt him? Grimmjows fist then shot out and it crashed against Ichigos nose, making blood pour out effectivly. The orange-haired recruit fell on his back in pain and growled in shame and embarrassment. He heard Grimmjow laughing behind him and wrapped his hands tightly around the wooden swords handle, before swinging the wooden blade, making the tip of the wooden sword catch Grimmjows chin, off-guard at least. The teal-haired champion recoiled in pain and Ichigo quckly pounced forward, hooking his heel with Grimmjows he pushed the champion onto the floor, grinning at the thud he had heard. Ichigo now thrusted the wooden sword at the champions face, only to miss and hit the floor, Ichigo gasped as he saw Grimmjow rolling back and slamming the hilt of the practice sword into Ichigos jaw, making a squirt of blood shoot out. Ichigo fell and Grimmjow poked his knee into his groin, with his right leg over Ichigo, with his wooden _gladius_ pointed at Ichigos throat.

"Better than expected little rabbit!" Grimmjow grinned "Beg for your life!"

Ichigo growled and shot a catapult of bloody spit into Grimmjows eye. As it hit his face he stopped grinning and Ichigo began to. The champion wiped it off with a growl, and then lifted his wooden weapon to cave Ichigos skull in.

"Grimmjow!" Urahara snapped "Enough!"

Grimmjow looked up to the balcony "Yes Dominus" He nodded obediantly before getting off, and throwing the sword onto Ichigo, who groaned as it hit him. Urahara sighed and sat down.

"It seems he is rebellious" He moaned and Yoruichi sighed.

"He killed his last master and yet you buy him? What are you trying to do? He's a rebel down to the core, he will not obey!" Yoruichi cried.

"No...every man can be tamed...tempted with the proper reward" He spoke "But what exactly does a man like Ichigo Kurosaki desire?" He asked himself.

**00000000000000000000**

Ichigo sighed as he sat at the back of the cafeteria, alone. Not that he minded at all, he had been here twenty minutes and he already hated it. He rubbed his eyes and dug into his porridge.

"You are of a difference" Ichigo heard, it was an unknown voice, he looked up to see the red-haired recruit from earlier. He sat down in front of Ichigo and spoke "Your the famous Ichigo huh?"

"Famous?"

"Your on the tongue of everyone in this city, due to your exploits! Killing four of Ukitake's gladiators was no easy feat and you pulled it off. A few more years-"

"Years?" Ichigo asked "I don't have it sorry"

The man chuckled "Well apologies but it seems you'll have to deal with it to buy your freedom" He spoke

"Buy my freedom?" Ichigo asked his new aquaintance.

He nodded "To gain freedom you must purchase it, by winning fights in the arena. It usually takes years depending on the person and his worth. I reckon it would take me three or so years to gain mine"

"How did you come here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was originally a stone hauler, I had been doing that for a year or so. I got into a fight with some others and it seems Urahara liked what he saw and paid fifteen gold for me...I heard you were quite the price"

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji" He smiled and put his hand out, Ichigo shook it. "It is best if we stick together as friends, no man should have to be alone in this" He asked and Ichigo thought about it.

"Sure why not?" Ichigo smiled.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ten days passed since entering the ludus and the recruits had been set to their own respective gladiator styles. Ichigo and Renji were both Murmillo and practiced with a sword and a shield. Since they were only recruits they only wore cloth greaves and bracers, with a white loincloth. When they became gladiators they would gain shoulderpadding and leather.

Ichigo and Renji were currently carrying large pieces of wood on their backs, around in a circle and have been doing so for six hours. To increase their muscles and stamina, Ichigo felt tired, dizzy and hungry.

"Stop!" Kenpachi snapped "Team-up!"

Team-up usually meant spar with your partner. Ichigo's usual partner was Renji during training. "Now we train all day?" Renji growled.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand throw his hair "Stop whining"

"I'm not whining"

"Yes you are"

Kenpachis whip snapped into the air and he himself snapped "I said team-up!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got into position. He held his shield high in his left arm, with his sword raised with his right. Ichigo was usually superior to Renji when training, but he still helped the orange-haired trainee hone his skills. With Kenpachi's advice and Renjis helpful sparring Ichigo felt himself become stronger, faster and better than he was ever before.

Ichigo lifted his sword and swung it at Renji, who blocked it with difficulty, Ichigo followed through by shoving his shield at Renji, pushing the opponent onto the floor. Ichigo thrusted his sword at Renji who was currently on the floor and the latter blocked it, but he didn't block the kick that hit his stomach.

"Oof!" Renji groaned out. Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"Don't focus all your attention on one thing" He said sagely and Renji growled and then grinned mockingly.

"Yes Doctore"

"Do not even compare me to him" Ichigo spoke with a scowl.

Today was a special day in fact, Today was the test in which the trainees would test themselves against a senior gladiator on top of a small stand and see if they were worthy to fight in the arena. So Renji was currently doing his hardest to at least best ichigo, who wasn't even fazed by the test.

Ichigo didn't want to be a gladiator, so he couldn't care less.

The day went on and the two trained harder and harder, tiring themselves out. It was now meal time, their final meal and resting time before they tested themselves against the gladiators.

Ichigo and Renji waited in line for their usual meal, before Ikkaku quickly pushed the usual cook out of the way. Ichigo and Renji went up for their food and Ikkaku smirked. "I remember my last night as a recruit, the hunger killed me. Fill your bellies!"

As it seemed like Ikkaku was giving them an act of kindness, the bald headed man smirked and pushed the cauldron down, spilling the porridge all over the floor, meaning no food. The gladiators laughed and guffawed as Ichigo and Renji walked to their table humiliated.

"Wake me when the test is on" Renji mumbled as he sat down leaning against one of the pillars, trying to get some sleep.

Ichigo moved to join him but was stopped by that creepy man...

Gin, his name was.

"Sorry about Ikkaku, he likes to see you discomforted, to toughen you up and all that. Weak gladiators give up you see, he actually does care" He grinned before taking out a loaf of break "Here take this!"

"You would give me your bread?" Ichigo frowned and Gin smirked.

"Mine? No. But you're doing me a favor so...-"

"Come to plain words!" Ichigo snapped.

Gin gulped "Simply stated then...I handle the bets around here...who dies, how long they last, when, how and why. Everyone is betting _against_ you. I am betting for you, you live and become a gladiator, I get a fair amount of coin. You see?"

Ichigo nodded and accepted the bread "I will receive some of that coin" Ichigo muttered and Gin laughed.

"Ok!"

Ichigo walked away before stopping "Do not think of me as a friend"

Gin grinned "The thought is well removed" He said before walking away.

Ichigo casually strolled over beside Renji before ripping the bread in half and tossing it onto Renji's stomach, his eyes opened partially and he saw the bread, he pounced up and grabbed it. "How did you come by this?"

"By playing the odds" Ichigo chuckled, also digging into his food.

As they ate into their food, a guard arrived. "Ichigo, you are summoned by Dominus"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he was shackled by the guards and brought up to Uraharas office. He saw the middle-aged man sitting down at his desk "Leave us" Urahara said.

Ichigo scowled at his shackles and Urahara chuckled "Sorry about this, you killed your former master so I have ever right to be paranoid" He spoke, Ichigo just stared.

"You are quite rebellious.. you defy Doctore's orders, you mock and argue with almost everyone who isn't you and you continue to do so despite being punished several times."

Ichigo scowled, remebering when he was beaten by the guards, or when he felt the sting of Doctores whip against his back.

"Is there any reason for doing this? Do you have such a higher purpose that you need to escape slavery so much?" Urahara asked and Ichigos jaw tensed, the former noticed. "So there is...what or who is it? A child? A wife?"

"My mother" Ichigo muttered

"Aah...and what has happened to this delicate flower?" Urahara asked and Ichigo scowled.

"I don't know..."

"Then why do you do this for her? Why do you constantly risk death for her? Has she been enslaved like yourself?" Urahara demanded and Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know!" He growled "I-...When I was in the pits...I kept having these weird dreams and hallucinations...when I was imprisoned for execution... my dead father appeared before me and spoke to me...he told me to protect my mother...I'm worried what has happened to her" Ichigo spoke and Urahara nodded.

"Fine. I will figure out if anything has happened to your mother" Urahara spoke "And I will notify you immediately when I find such information"

Ichigo's head perked up, believing it to good to be true, and it was.

"On these conditions! First of all, you fight for me and this ludus! Second of all, you stop being so defiant! Third of all, you will properly adress me and my wife as Dominus and Domina, do I make myself clear?" Urahara asked and Ichigo stared at him, this deal was too good to be true. Ichigo had thought all hope had run out! This was-

"Do I make myself clear?" Urahara reminded him. Ichigo nodded and Urahara smiled "Good! Get ready for the test now, it's going to start any minute now" Urahara spoke.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Renji slammed the now steel _gladius _against Ikkaku's shield and quickly dodged the long spear as he moved quickly and carefully and the small stand. The recruits fought the gladiators on a small wooden stand that stood seven-feet tall, and was five metres wide. If the recruit lasted longer for ten minutes, or killed the gladiator they won.

If the recruit fell off or was defeated, he'd either die or be sent to the mines.

Renji and Ikkaku traded equal blow for a whole ten minutes until Urahara signalled them to stop. "Renji, you fought well. Count yourself among the brotherhood"

The gladiators cheere and Renji grinned. Kenpachi pulled out the firebrand from the bowl of flames and nodded at Renji, who nodded back in excitement. Kenpachi pushed the firebrand into the inside of Renji's right forearm, branding him with a 'U' signifying 'Urahara'

The gladiators cheered as Renji recited the 'Gladitorium sacramentum' and was confirmed into the gladitorial brotherhood. Urahara stood up to speak.

"Welcome into the brotherhood Renji. Now fgor our final test, Ichigo will now face Grimmjow and see if he can also join!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, as did Grimmjows. Then immediately after, both of their gasps turned into grins as they both got ready to fight each other. Ichigo wanted revenge and was excited at the prospect of facing Grimmjow once more, maybe Ichigo couldn't defeat Grimmjow in a real one-on-one in the arena, but maybe he could kick Grimmjow off and embarrass him a little.

Both men were given a circular metal shield and a _gladius. _They stood at opposite sides of the platform and glared at each other. Both waiting for the word...

"Begin!"

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow, who charged right at him too. Ichigo saw that Grimmjow had stopped, ducked and raised his shield, intending for Ichigo to trip over it. Ichigo used to do that all the time in battle, it wouldn't work this time.

Ichigo quickly jumped onto the shield, as Grimmjow lifted it, cataplulting him in the air. Luckily he landed on the platform though.

"Lucky!" Grimmjow spat.

Ichigo swung his sword, as did Grimmjow and they both collided, making both men recoil back. Ichigo growled and pushed forward with his shield, as did his new rival. The two shields pushed against each other, and the two men were now face-to-face. Both snarling at each other, they both pushed their shields, seeing who was the strongest physical wise. It seemed Grimmjow was winning this one and Ichigo knew it, quickly moving to the left, Grimmjows force being put into the shield made him fall forward and onto his knees. Ichigo swung his sword Grimmjows neck but it was blocked easily. For a while the traded equal blows until Grimmjow got the upper hand and managed to kick Ichigo down. Ichigo was now at the very edge of the platform, his head and shoulders competely off it.

Grimmjow had discarded his shield a while ago, as did Ichigo. Grimmjow was now trying to force his blade into Ichigos neck, but Ichigo was resisting with all the strength he could muster.

Ichigo glared into Grimmjows eyes, who glared right back, although a bit more mockingly. Ichigo growled, this man was tough, possibly the strongest fighter he has ever fought. The orange-haired trainee felt his strength, will and resolve fading until...

_'Fight for me and I will find your mother'_

_'You must save her!'_

_'Ichigo!'_

_'You have to save her Ichigo!'_

_'King!'_

Ichigo let out a roar, releasing all his determination, pent-up anger, stress and fury. Grimmjows eyes widened as he felt Ichigo push the tip of the blade away from his neck. Ichigo using his brains for the first time in a while, moved his head to the right, and let his grip of Grimmjows wrists go, forcing the teal-haired mans blade to bury itself deep into the wooden platform. Ichigos two arms sprang up, each fist delivering a punch to either side of his rivals jaw. He then dragged his right foot under Grimmjows hard, chiseled chest and lifted the man, allowing the sole of his foot to dig deep into his rivals chest, before throwing the blue-haired man over his head and off the platform, confirming his victory.

Sure, maybe he wasn't stronger than Grimmjow, Ginjo, Kenpachi or the others... yet, but witha little time, training, and a little skill and luck he would surpass them, and when he did he'd have the last laugh!

Ichigo got up and pulled the sword out of the platform, and hopped down, beside Grimmjow. He lifted sat down and digged his knee into Grimmjow's groin, and placed his left elbow into the mans neck and pointed the blade to his forehead.

"Beg for your life" Ichigo smirked, replaying Grimmjows words to him. The man scowled and Ichigo heard his Dominus.

"Ichigo, thats enough! You've passed the test!" Urahara ordered. Ichigo looked up to him and for the first time, adressed him properly.

"Yes dominus"

**000000000000000000000000000**

"I swear to be burned, chained, beaten and die by the sword, in pursuit of honor in the Arena" Ichigo recited.

"Do you accept fighting when you must?" Urahara asked

"I do"

"Do you accept having to kill if you must?"

"I do"

"Do you accept the task of bringing honor to this Ludus, and when you bring dishonor, being punished?"

"I do"

Urahara smiled and allowed Kenpachi to brand him with the 'U' on his right forearm, The mark of the House of Urahara forever branded upon him. He was now a gladiator, a professional fighter who made the crowd roar with excitement and glee.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood" Urahara declared.

**That's Ichigos initiation over!**

**That chapter was a drag to right since I'm a tad tired. But no worries I'll probably proof-read it later to see what's up.**

**Next chapter 'Ichigos first match, the Shiba and Kuchiki arrival! First meeting with Rukia!'**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo!**

**Quick updates I know! I'm getting inspiration out that ass! That...and a little too much free time.  
**

**This chapter will be fun to right! It will contain less fighting, I got a review saying the fights bored her and to be honest, writing fights tends to drag on for a while and it bores me a little too. Though no worries, there was only a lot of fighting due to it being Ichigos induction and all, the only time Ichigo will fight now will be once a week Fic-time. And only important fights will be shown, for example his first fight, and against all the top men.**

**This chapter has a lot of cool stuff coming up, theres a fight (Ichigos first fight was promised, though it'll be in the middle of the fic and I'll try to make it as interesting as possible) There is Hisana Kuchiki, Miyako and Kukaku Shibas visit, as well as Momo's visit to the villa and Ludus. And of course, Ichigo and Rukia's scene.**

**On with the show!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo chuckled as he dodged Renji's attacks with ease. It had been a few days since his induction and he had fitted in nicely. He, when training, wore a brown loincloth, cloth bracers and greaves with one leather shoulderpad, as did Renji. Ichigo pounced forward and slammed his practice sword onto Renji's shield before pushing him to the ground after hooking his leg with his red-haired friends.

Ichigo had developed well in his training, he trained everyday and stayed up after hours to train more, usually only getting three hours of sleep. He often took naps during the half-hour and hour breaks which satisfied him though.

The day passed quickly for Ichigo. He sparred with Renji, ate, slept, woke up and sparred and trained some more. This was all the gladiators did until their matches and at the end of the month they would get their winning coin and choose what they wished to purchase. Whores, food, jewelry and that like.

Ichigo had learnt that there were four types of gladiators. There was the normal Gladiator like Ichigo and Renji, who slept in shared cells. They were allowed to buy whores if they had enough money and fought in the morning and midday. Then there were veteran gladiators like Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kugo, who had their own small private room below the ludus. They got more food and fought in the midday and afternoon/evening games. Whenever they wanted they could buy extra food and whores. People like Grimmjow, the champion of the ludus is given his own larger cell outside the prison, right by the training area. He eats more than anyone and fights for more coin in the primus or a few games beforehand. He is allowed his own personal belongings and can freely walk around and ask requests from his Dominus such as Whores or a Wife for no cost.

Then there was the doctore, or Kenpachi he was called, is highly respected by both the gladiators and his Dominus alike, and regarded as the highest ranking slave in the ludus. He oversees all Gladiator training, and as such is allowed to speak freely to his Dominus regarding the Gladiators. Ichigo didn't really know if he was paid or not.

Not a fair system but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo entered the baths, a room with reddish walls were they gladiators bathed together. It was a bit awkward at first being seen naked, but due to Ichigo and his _'above averageness' _he didn't seem to have anything to be ashamed off.

Ichigo sat by the bath and took an oiled blade and began dragging it along his skin, cutting the hairs off, keeping his skin smooth. Urahara had said that the crowd preferred handsome people like him well shaven and Ichigo had to heed that desire. Not that he minded, he didn't really suit hairy anyways.

He chuckled at a funny conversation going on between Ginjo and Ikkaku, he then heard Gin enter the room and they all looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Grimmjow immediately shot up and snatched it from his hand. "Yes! The primus!" Grimmjow grinned

After multiple gladiators snatched the piece of paper from one another, Ichigo finally got it. He looked at his name, he fought in the afternoon? That was odd, people like him. Newly instated gladiators usually fought in the morning, not that he was complaining though, the later he fights the bigger the pay.

"You were in high demand" Gin said as he took the piece of paper off Ichigo. "The crowd adored you, good work"

Ichigo didn't really like Gin he often made sly or devious comments and shady dealings with Urahara, he didn't know exactly what he did, but he knew he was up to no good.

"Who the hell is Aaroniero Arruruerie?"Ichigo asked and Grimmjow spoke up.

"A veteran, he's also a Retiarius in style. Beat him and you would gain some respect from even _me_" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow must be in a good mood due to fighting in the final fight, which was known as the Primus.

"He must be good then" He spoke, filled with excitement.

"How often does a normal gladiator fight in the afternoon? It's very unusual...that fight with Ruddbornn must have impressed the crowd Ichigo" Renji murmed with an annoyed undertone "I do not fight in tomorrows games by the way"

Ichigo shrugged "I did what I had to do to survive" He said to his latest friend "...I wonder what the crowd will be like when they see me again?" He muttered to himself. They cheered his name and demanded his execution lifted when he last saw them, if he won this match then they'd love him even more!

"These games are tomorrow correct?" Ichigo asked Renji who gave a nod. "Good, I can't wait"

**000000000000000000000000**

In the city of Rukongai, Yoruichi Shihoin gleefully walked with her friends, Hisana, Kukaku, Miyako and Momo.

Hisana was the kind and gentle wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, she wasn't like other Seireitei women and wasn't exactly cruel or selfish. She treated her slaves leniantly and was basically a nice woman in total. This was due to her roots as a person living on the streets at a young age. She met Byakuya at age sixteen and they fell in love, got married despite the Kuchiki clans wishes and were happily married ever since. She had black hair with two bangs in between her eyes, both curled opposite ways.

Miyako Shiba was the wife of Kaien Shiba and was like Hisana in some respects, she was kind and caring, she loved partaking in gossip like Hisana and Momo and always loved hearing juicy stories. Miyako was part of a noble family before marrying into the Shiba clan via an arranged marriage, she was happy enough. Kaien was a busy man but he treated her as a wife and was a good husband. She has dark hair. She usually keeps it tied up with a strand hanging down on each side. She had a warm smile and is quite beautiful, which is the reason why she was chosen to marry Kaien.

Kukaku was the headstrong, short-tempered, equally fun best friend of Yoruichi and had been since their younger years. She didn't really do much except sit around all day smoking and doing her own thing. She was youtful-looking, having dark messy hair and usually wore red, provoctive dresses showing her ample bosom.

Momo was the shy wife of Legatus Aizen, who was rumored to have cheated on him many a time with the Praetor, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She had dark hair pulled into a bun with a piece of cloth. She often wore green or blue expensive looking dresses.

"So any news regarding your gladiators?" Kukaku asked "It is always entertaining on the balcony watching them!" She spoke to the rest of the womem. Momo piped in.

"What of Ichigo?"

"Ichigo?" Kukaku asked.

"He was a solider who my husband defeated and enslaved, he survived the pits and then his execution _at gladium_ and Urahara bought him. What of him, any news?" Momo asked

Yoruichi nodded "He's become a gladiator and fights in tomorrows games. You will see him if you attend" Yoruichi spoke and Miyako spoke.

"Now this I _have _to see"

"The crowd love him" Yoruichi spoke "Here's hoping he wins tomorrow, the more games he wins the more matches he'll be asked for. The more coin we get!" She laughed

"Appearance wise?" Kukaku asked

"He's well defined body wise...personality-wise he's a beast, a base animal. His hair is messy and rugged, I'll have it cut tomorrow, we must have him more presentable" Yoruichi spoke and the women nodded.

"I cannot wait to see" Kukaku smirked

**00000000000000000000000**

The next day...

Yesterday went by quickly. Yoruichi and her friends went out about the town doing girl things before returning back to the House of Urahara. The visiting women all stayed at a fancy inn for the first night, but were staying in the House of Urahara tonight and then on until they leave.

Yoruichi had some of her servants completely re-design Ichigo. They trimmed his nails, cut his hair into a shorter, spikier fasion. (Basically his normal manga hairstyle)

Ichigo was currently in the arena waiting for his match. It was his match against Aaroniero next and he was getting excited. He felt good in his new armor. His wore dark grey greaves that had a bronze color fading into it, he wore a brown loincloth with a piece of brown cloth covering his waist, down to his upper-thigh. He wore a large thick belt around his waist that had pieces of metal hanging from it, shaped like scales. His right arm was covered in the same pieces of scale-shaped metal, they were dark grey with a bronze undertone too, they went down to his hand, where it covered his knuckles. There was a strap around his hand to hold it tight. On the shoulder of his right armguard was a circular piece of steel metal.

Ichigo carried a large red tower shield with an octopus design, this was called a _scutum._ He carried it alongside his_ gladius._All Murmillo-type gladiators had these two weapons. He also had a helmet the same color as his greaves and armor, unlike most Murmillo helmets, this one had no horse-hair. It only covered his face with a small metal mane along the top.

He heard the crowd roar and he knew he was up next. He put on his helmet and waited at the gate to enter the sand beside Kenpachi.

"This is it" Kenpachi spoke "You're first match is in the afternoon, and against a guy like this. Impressive for a newbie"

Ichigo nodded "I'll beat him"

Kenpachi grinned "You better"

The gates opened and Ichigo walked over a bit. While technically in the arena, the crowd couldn't see him yet, so they didn't cheer. He needed to wait for his introduction first.

"Our first opponent is so vile and mad that he once ripped a mans head off for simply looking at him the wrong way. I give to you... Aaroniero! Retiarius!" Magistrate Sasikibe announced

Aaroniero entered the arena with a laugh. He grinned to the crowd and gave a roar. Aaroniero was a very tall and strong-looking man. He wore a leather shoulder pad with two tight leather braces, with a brown loincloth and two leather greaves. He had a piece of red cloth tied around his forehead and shoulder-length black hair. He, as usual of a Retiarius carried a trident and a net.

It was time for Ichigo.

"Our next man is a man who defies the will og the gods themselves! A man who looks death in the eye and declares 'Not today!' A man who survived the pits and his execution, killing four gladiators in his stead. I give to you...Ichigo! Dog who defies death! Murmillo!"

Ichigo walked out and the crowd roared, deciding whether or not to roar and look manly, or to keep it cool and strut up to Aaroniero was a pain. He simply stretched his arms out while walking out and lifted his right arm in a cheering motion, while slowly doing a spin.

Ichigo pointed his sword at Aaroniero "Ready to die?"

Aaroniero smirked "Arrogant"

"Begin!"

Ichigo and Aaroniero looked at each other for a minute or so before Ichigo made the first move. He charged over and blocked the retiarius's trident easily, pushing it out of the way, leaving room for the mans chest. Deciding that was too easy, Ichigo merely thrusted his shield out and pushed him to the ground.

Aaroniero hit the ground with a large thud, Ichigo grinned and gave a roar to the crowd and they cheered in response. While he was cheering, Aaroniero had stood up and tossed his net at Ichigo, effectively catching the young man.

Ichigo gasped as he felt the net hit him and quickly panicked, he turned around and despite his narrowed vision, saw Aaroniero thrusting his trident at Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his large shield and blocked it as the trident wenty through the holes of the net. Aaroniero thrusted four more times and Ichigo blocked the same amount, whilst trying to escape the net. No easy feat for anyone.

When he finally got free of the annoying net, Ichigo and Aaroniero were locked in a staredown once more. Aaroniero had his trident in one hand, his dagger in the other. If Ichigo blocked the trident with the shield, Aaroniero could probably toss the dagger and it could definently kill him. He needed a distraction...

Ichigo came up with an idea!

While locked in the staredown, the crowd began to grow restless and began shouting and screaming, ranting and raving. Once he saw Aaroniero's eyes divert in distraction, he made his move...

And threw his helmet at him...

The helmet struck Aaroniero across the head, rendering him dazed. Ichigo took advantage of this and quickly pounced forward, doing a 360 degree spin, he brought the tip of his blade across Aaroniero's neck. Killing him.

Urahara laughed as the Retiarius fell to the ground and the crowd roared with cheers and laughs. "Quite a brief match, but good no less!" Urahara spoke.

Magistrate Sasikibe piped in "He's proven himself worthy to fight in the afternoon games, we'll try and keep it that way hmm?" He asked and Urahara grinned.

"By all means!"

Kukaku chuckled "You did a good job of cleaning him up Yoruichi, the man is quite handsome"

"Indeed" Yoruichi smiled.

Rukia looked down at the young man roaring with the crowd. He _was_ handsome yes, and he wasn't like the rest of the other gladiators either. Rukia had heard about Ichigos predicament and sympathized with him. His cause was a noble one and she respected him for that. He was probably the only gladiator she had ever taken notice in, all the others were just brutish idiots. He however was not. Brutish? Yes. An idiot? Maybe. But he was also loyal to his family, determined, kind and he seemed like a fun guy. Rukia would be lying if she said she wasn't interesting in meeting him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo left the arena and looked at Kenpachi "Doctore please, a more worthy opponent is required" He smirked.

"You hit him with your fucking helmet, nobody saw _that _coming" Kenpachi laughed.

"Exactly, and it wasn't a dirty or dishonest move either. Legitimate win" Ichigo ranted.

"Yeah, yeah get in there and tell them all about it" Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

Ichigo walked into the gladiator waiting rooms "Ha I bested and killed him easily!" Ichigo bragged.

Kugo smirked "Not bad kid, 'coulda done it myself though"

"Don't doubt it" Ichigo muttered "But still, killing him in the matter of four minutes is impressive" He spoke.

Renji walked up to Ichigo and grinned "Nice work Ichigo!" He spoke as they embraced eachothers arms.

"One day soon you will be out there, don't worry!" Ichigo spoke.

"Your damn right I will!"

The duo shared a laugh and watched the remainder of the games alongside their doctore...

**0000000000000000000000000**

Six hours later...

The gladiators that fought came home greeted with grins, cheers and celebratory roars in honor of their victories. Even Ichigo got a 'Good job' or two.

Kenpachi came up to Ichigo "Take a good rest, you deserve it. But first have something to eat" He advised

"Yes doctore" Ichigo heeded as he poured himself a bowl of porridge. He sat at the back before hearing Ginjo's voice.

"Hey Ichigo" Kugo called "Sit over here!"

Kugo usually sat with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Grimmjow... This would be awkward...

Ichigo stood up and brought his food over to their table and sat in between Grimmjow and Ginjo. "Your victory was impressive from what I here" Grimmjow spoke. "Hit the man with your helmet? Never thought of that, got the crowd going from what Dominus says" He spoke.

Ichigo chuckled "It's not like it was a genius move. It is merely hurling my armor at an opponent"

"Still, so simple yet no-one has ever thought of it...at least from what I've seen anyways" Kugo spoke.

"Enough about me, how was your matches?" Ichigo asked the veterans and the champion.

"Me and Yumichika fought together against four men. We won without much trouble" Ikkaku spoke "Got a scratch across my back though" He scowled "Because someone didn't protect my flank"

Yumichika put on an innocent look "I was cheering! The crowd loved me! It was due to my beautiful armor!"

Yumichika had wore a grey and blue armguard, that had circular segmented pieces of metal going up it. The shoulder pad was shaped like a lions head which Yumichika fell in love with immediately. Across his waist there were grey/blue strips of leather attacthed to his belt. He had a grey circular shield with a one-handed version of a _securis. _His helmet covered his head and chin, yet not his face.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard "Domina summons you!"

Domina? She _never _spoke to Ichigo even when she had him...re-modeled.

Ichigo followed the guard until he stopped in front of a girl about his own age...Ruki or something. Domina's personal servant.

"Hello" She smiled

"Hey...small person"

A vein popped in her head "I am not small!"

Ichigo lifted his hands defensively "Don't take offensive! It's true though!"

"It's pronounced _petite"_

"Please, describe_ 'petite'" _Ichigo mocked with a smirk.

"Well...thin...small-"

"Ha!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you! I said hello politely and you imsulted me!" Rukia snapped angrily, she folded her arms with an annoyed expression and Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"You are not like the other girls are you?" Ichigo asked

"I hope not"

"Good. Anyways...what is your name?" Ichigo asked with a charming smile. Rukia sighed and answered.

"Rukia"

"I am-" Ichigo began but Rukia interuppted

"I know who you are, I saw you fight...twice..." Rukia finished.

"And?"

"Impressive enough"

Ichigo frowned and spoke "What does domina want with me?"

"She wants you bathed and oiled to present yourself to her and her aquaintances tonight" Rukia answered "And before you ask, _no _it will not be me doing it. I am only to bring you to the women who will" Rukia explained and Ichigo chuckled.

"At least a man isn't bathing me"

Rukia rolled her eyes and she spoke "Training going well?"

"Well enough...and you...how are you fairing in the heat? Do you have enough water?" Ichigo asked

"Domina provides for me" Rukia answered truthfully and Ichigo nodded.

"Good...that's good" He spoke and then asked "So where do I get..."

"Follow me" Rukia said as she took lead, Ichigo followed her. "So...does this type of arrangement happen often? Men being oiled and presented?" Ichigo asked the young slave girl.

"Sometimes yes...only the most popular gladiators take part in this, so you should be proud of yourself" She complimented. She stopped outside a door and began to explain "Ok, you go in there and strip naked, allow the girls to do what they must and then go! Domina does not liked to be kept waiting!" Rukia warned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, yes"

"Good...now I must leave to fetch Domina and her friends their wine...don't cause any trouble now!" Rukia warned him and Ichigo chuckled.

"I'll be fine...go!"

Rukia nodded and left to heed her masters request...

**00000000000000000000000**

Ichigo had to stop himself from giggling and moaning when the women rubbed oil around his neck, back, thighs, chest, arms and legs. They hit every joint, even the groin! They then wrapped a white towel around his waist that reached down to his mid-thigh. They then brought him up to meet Yoruichi and her friends.

**00000000000000000000000**

Ichigo stood completely still as the women stared and admired him. Kukaku, being the only non-married woman often touched and felt his chest. "He stands as a God" Kukaku spoke.

"Truly" Hisana agreed, she shot a smile at Rukia who smiled awkwardly back. "When will he fight again?"

"Most likely in the next set of games, Magistrate Sasikibe was impressed with his performance" Yoruichi explained and Miyako piped in,

"How couldn't he have? He defeated a champion-worthy gladiator in a matter of four minutes! He will truly bring great honor to this Ludus" She spoke. Yoruichi noticed Momo was silent.

"What say you Momo?" Yoruichi asked

"A beast dressed as a man" Momo spoke "But definently admirable. How is he...down there?" She asked coyly and Kukaku smirked.

"That's what I'd like to know"

Yoruichi chuckled "By all means" She signalled and Kukaku walked up to Ichigo, once again running her hands over his body. Ichigo felt uncomfortable, yet he didn't mind the touching and the feeling. Kukaku was an attractive woman and she seem- Holy! Kukaku had just put her hand up Ichigo's towel and was now feeling his...'above average' assets.

"Now _that _is impressive" She chuckled "I'm such a perverted woman" She whispered into Ichigo's ear, who had to do his best and hide his egotistical smirk. "Have you ever...laid with a woman?"

Ichigo stayed silent.

"Speak" Yoruichi piped in.

Ichigo coughed a little before answering in an embarrassed tone "I-I was captured before the chance" Ichigo confessed and Kukaku giggled.

"Aww...poor boy...not even once feeling the warmth of a woman against your skin...the taste of her lips...the tightness of her..." Kukaku muttered "Tut tut tut...now what will we do? We obviously have to sort this dilemma..."

Yoruichi chuckled "You have to be careful with this sort of thing Kukaku, if anybody ever heard about a Shiba laying with a slave they'd surely-"

Kukaku cut her off. "Oh not me, no no no I've had too much wine for such...rough penetration" She spoke "But I _do _crave him...have him...fuck a virgin!" She grinned "Go!"

Ichigo began to feel nervous and Yoruichi sighed "We only have one virgin in the house so far...Rukia"

Ichigos eyes widened and he looked at Rukia, who looked at him too. Kukaku rolled her eyes and Momo spoke up "I...do wish to see my husbands enemy in action...I'll throw in a word to my husband to see if he can consider patronage to the House of Urahara!"

Ichigo and Rukia both felt nervous here, it was near a 100% chance they would both leave the room without their virginities this night. It was all up to Yoruichi now.

"...Very well..." Yoruichi spoke and looked at Rukia. She signalled her to move into the middle of the seats, onto a clean, soft fur rug. Ichigo also moved into the middle and looked at Rukia apologetically.

"Rukia...I" He began, he never really knew the girl but he still felt bad!

It was suprising...her reaction he meant...she didn't cry, she didn't glare or get angry...

She smiled! Not a grin, nor a sad and depressed smile, or a forced smile...just a smile.

He was shocked!

"I know it sounds odd but...I always wondered when I would...you know...although I am upset with not being married..." She said quietly and Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...That's just how the world works I suppose" He muttered back.

She sighed and gave him a smirk "Just try and make it enjoyable"

Ichigo smiled, he knew Rukia was probably annoyed and saddened deep, deep down in her heart, but here she was trying to make the best of the situation! He'd only known her...what? One..two and a half weeks? And here he was practically falling for her!

"Sorry" Ichigo muttered

"It's ok" Rukia muttered "There is nothing we can do to stop it...try and make the best of it" She advised. "What's the matter? Coward?"

Ichigo chuckled a little and Yoruichi spoke up. "Remove her dress"

Ichigo took in a deep breath, reached his hand around Rukia's neck and open the clip...

**00000000000000000000000**

**I'm not even gonna speak.**

**Sexual cliffhangers are evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

****

Rukia's dress hit the ground and Ichigo could only gawk at what he seen. Rukia was truly a beautiful specimen, she had a modest sized chest, the mounds of flesh could easily fit into the palm of his hand, something which Ichigo was dying to do. Her skin looked clean and soft, all the way down to her nice shaven...

Wow...just wow...

His eyes wandered down to her thighs and legs, then her feet. Which where suprisingly attractive? Ichigo began wondering if he had some sort of weird fetish for that. He looked at her, who looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his move. Ichigo swallowed his nervousness and moved forward, catching her in a kiss. A soft one at first, their lips seemed to just touch each other until she opened her mouth a little, that's when Ichigo made his move and shot his tongue in. She accepted the tongue completely and gave a moan, enticing Ichigo further, who ran his hands down her back and found the back of her ass. Lifting her gently she wrapped her naked legs around his bare waist and he slowly and gently fell to his knees, placing her soft, soft skin onto the fur pelt on the ground. He ran a hand up her thigh, onto her stomach and he cupped her right breast while kissing her passionatly, doing his best to have a good time, whilst putting on a good show.

Ichigo moved his lips to her jaw, then her neck, gently sucking on her delicate skin. He moved his lips up to her ear, nipping it with his teeth, making her moan, while giving a giggle. He chuckled and moved down to her collarbone, then down to her left breast.

His mouth covered her pink nipple instinctively, he was surprised at how erotic this was and how good it felt for him, despite he was pleasuring her. Her breath shuddered as he moved to her right breast, doing the same before dragging his tongue in the valley between her breasts. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as he did so, as could the women watching.

He moved downwards once more and kept kissing as he did so, before finally reaching his destination. He looked up to her who practically looked like she was begging for his tongue to ravage her. It was too soon in Ichigo's mind.

_'Not yet' Ichigo thought_

Ichigo began to kiss and massage her thigh, licking it as erotically and as enticing as he could, he kept on moving downwards until he met her feet. He wrapped his hand around her dry, soft foot and pressed his thumbs into the sole, making her feet feel spectacular. He then kissed the side of her foot before moving on upwards, finally.

Ichigo moved his two hands up her legs and they reached her knees, he spread her legs open and saw her wet, drenched pussy. He could practically smell it as his head moved closer and he spread her legs wider. His face came closer...and closer...until he moved it a tad to the left and dragged his tongue up her groin, teasing Rukia further.

"Do it..." She begged

Ichigo bent his head down a little and moved the bridge of his nose across her slit, before poking his tongue out and licking it, causing Rukia to groan in pleasure. Giving it a few licks he moved his hands into play, playfully and teasingly touching her most intimate spots. He used his thumbs to touch and tease her until he saw clitoris.

As soon as he saw it, Ichigos tongue touched it, he dragged his wet, strong tongue against the small nub, he began cirlcling his tongue around it while his index and middle finger were buried in her, spreading his fingers once in a while to widen the tight gap for when he eventually entered. Rukia's moans and groans began to get louder and louder, until she finally said.

"I'm nearly there..."

Ichigo stopped using his fingers and shot his hands up to cup her breasts, his thumbs traced her nipple as he shot his tongue inside her and began moving it around in a circular motion. In truth, Ichigo had no clue what he was doing but it was working effectivly for Rukia, which was good. He didn't want to embarrass himself after all.

Rukia's pants and groans got louder and she finally cried "I'm cumming!"

Her juices shot out and Rukia gave a cry as they did, Ichigo felt the juices hit his tongue and he tasted them. If he had one word to describe it, it would be delicious. He wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand and moved up to kiss her neck, Rukia quickly whispered in his ear "Take me"

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice as he moved his hand down to his long, nine-inch erection and poked the head at her slit. He looked to her for approval and she nodded, he slided in and moaned at how tight she was, his breath shuddered as he moved it deeper before he felt the tip of his erection hit a barrier.

"Do it...hurry up!" Rukia snapped quietly, Ichigo smirked.

"Your rather impatient aren't you? Is it such a gift...my cock inside you?" He joked and she nodded.

"Yes..." She moaned into his ear, he chuckled lowly before breaking the barrier. Rukia gritted her teeth in pain as he entered deep within her. This was starting to feel painful and uncomfortable, but she knew this was just how it went. Ichigo lay dormant until Rukia commanded. "Go...slow..."

Ichigo pushed himself in her rather clumsily, realizing this he repositioned himself into a more easier position, for more leverage. He placed his to hands at either side of Rukias head and looked deep into her eyes before moving his hips once more. He saw it in her eyes, she was feeling pleasure from this, that was good.

He slid in slowly, and out slowly at first. Moving his head up horizontally, then down. He breathed in a breath of pleasure as he felt Rukia's hands snaked around his waist and grab his hips. "Faster..."

He stopped himself from moving his head, focusing more on his waist and hips, he began pumping into her, moving his erection in and out faster and faster. His hips slapped against hers as Rukia and Ichigo both panted, moaned and groaned. With Rukia's help; Ichigos member was now pounding into her and the twos breathing got faster and faster, as their bodies got sweatier and hotter.

Ichigo moved down and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on his knees. She engulfed her fingers in his hair, digging his head into her neck as he held her plump ass, pushing it down deeper as he thrusted. Ichigo felt his legs getting shakier and his balls tighter the faster they went, Rukia was now moaning- no _screaming_ out his name as the onlookers watched intrigued.

"Your amazing!" She cried "I'm...I'm going to cum again!"

"Let's do it together!" Ichigo called out and she nodded.

"Inside of me!"

Ichigo gripped her ass tighter and thrusted, whiled pushing her deeper faster than he ever did. Rukia's nails dug tightly into his scalp as he did so and she felt herself go limp, she leaned her torso back and Ichigo's left hand grabbed her right shoulder, pushing her in deeply. "Now!" He cried, his eyes closed tightly. Rukia felt herself being filled by the warm sensation before the juices mixed with her own. They both let out a final, satisfied cry before they stopped and fell on the rug beside each other, panting.

Not realizing they weren't alone, Rukia moved and set her arm on Ichigo's chest. "That was...better than I ever thought it would be"

Ichigo nodded "It was...vigorous.." He panted

As they set there catching their breath, they heard a number of claps. He looked up and saw the women looking at him amazed.

"Now _that _was a fuck. Amazing first go for a virgin" Kukaku admired "I'll have to try him out sometime" She joked.

Yoruichi felt like agreeing, that showing had her bothered and hot. She could feel her thighs moisten with each thrust or moan. She needed attention...now!

"Alright, you can go now" Yoruichi spoke to the two slaves. "Get some rest"

Ichigo wrapped his towel around him, while Rukia put on her dress. Bidding he women farewell, Ichigo and Rukia, accompanied by a guard left the room with huge blushes on their faces. They walked the entire walk without uttering a single word. Now it was finally time to depart.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Eye met eye.

….

Rukia blushed and gave a giggle while Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well...goodbye a suppose" She spoke "Thanks...believe it or not that was...pretty amazing"

Ichigo nodded "I know, I was there" he joked.

…

"Well ….bye" Ichigo waved as he turned the other direction "I'd love to stay and get to know you better but I have training to get to...so.." He began but she interrupted.

"Oh no it's fine!" She spoke "I- Well i'm a bit warm and a tad sweaty so I need a bath anyways.." She spoke and Ichigo gave a playful smirk.

"Fun imaget that shall be put to use"

She returned his smirk "Really, you'd do that in front of everyone?" She asked.

"Of course not...I'll throw them out" He laughed, she also laughed and he sighed.

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

**0000000000000000000000**

The five women sat in the living area, which was on the opposite side of the main bed, with the sunroof in the middle. They giggled, chatted and gossiped. Although it wasn't hard to guess what their main topic was.

"Yoruichi" Kukaku spoke seriously "My brother comes to Capua a months hence to host a set of games. Due to his...display..." Kukaku spoke "I would be honored to ask if Ichigo could fight in the Primus"

Yoruichi's eyes widened. Ichigo fighting in the Primus? The house of Urahara's champions _rarely_ fought in the Primus, maybe four times every year. Ichigo is here a few weeks and he's already secured a Primus position?

"Yes...Yes!" Yoruichi grinned. Primus's were a rare honor and it brought much coin and recognition to the Ludus. "Who will he face?"

"The current champion of Hueco Mundo, Nnoitra Gilga" Kukaku spoke and Yoruichi's gasped. If Ichigo won this...

"Of course! I'll tell my husband right away!" Yoruichi laughed.

Miyako spoke up too "If he declines Kukaku's request, I'll persuade him to reconsider. He can't resist being pleaed with a teary eye" She laughed and the girls laughed with her.

Yoruichi was over the moon, Urahara would be so happy!

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo dragged a piece of cloth over his body as he sat in the bath. Renji currently couldn't stop laughing. "You have become a true man!"

"Quiet" Ichigo mumbled, with a blush. Inside he wanted the praise to continue. He had told everyone he had lost his virginity. Although he had not told the who had taken it.

"So Ichigo" Grimmjow spoke "Now that you've finally lay with a woman...can't you imagine having sex with every woman you see now?" He laughed.

Ichigo laughed as well, it was true. Now having experienced sex, he could probably picture the image of himself having sex with every woman he has ever met. "As well as knwoing if they are shaven or not" Ichigo added in.

The gladiators guffawed "So true!" One piped in.

The men laughed and joked throughout the night. Whilst Ichigo was not exactly friends with Grimmjow, they often shared a joke with one another. A friendly, yet bitter rivalry would be a way to define their relationship.

****

Urahara entered his villa with a stressed head. The drought was taking it's toll and the coin needed to come in soon or they'd be up to their necks in debt. He had already taken out various loans and requests for aid, who asked for aid in response in the future. The water he currently had stored was a lend from Ukitake, who had asked to gain the same amount in return when he needed it. Needless to say he needed rain, fast.

Walking past the guest rooms where the female visitors had been staying, he found his wife in bed. Still awake with a smirk on her face. "Yoruichi?" Urahara asked "What're you still doing up? It is late"

Yoruichi grinned "I know...but I have news...amazing news!"

Urahara could pretty much feel the excitement radiate off of her "What is it?"

"Kukaku has been impressed withIchigo. We had Ichigo fuck Rukia, while we admired. Kukaku was impressed and due to his skill in combat, we have it" Yoruichi grinned "Her brother is hosting a set of games in a month and we have it! Ichigo fights in the Primus against Nnoitra!" She grinned. Urahara returned the grinned and laughed, enveloping his wife in a tight hug.

"I'll have doctore train him immediately! We can't have him lose!" Urahara grinned "If Ichigo wins this match, he'll be requested for games against all sorts of gladiators! Champions and veterans alike!" He smiled "Though I would not pull him out of future games, he needs to keep the crowd on their toes! He fights Giriko next week, I would not have him pull out and lose the crowds favor. We'll just have to trust in him not to get injured during these fights" Urahara explained.

"Still, have Doctore personally train Ichigo for the rest of the month until the Primus. After that he can continue with Renji" Yoruichi spoke and Urahara nodded agreeingly. He grinned before giving his wife a deep kiss.

"I am so happy I married you!"

****

Two days later...

Two days passed and Kukaku received word from her brother about the games Primus. Urahara and Yoruichi listened intently on his reply.

"_Dear Sister, I have heard of Ichigo's exploits in the arena and while I doubt he could defeat a champion like Nnoitra, it would still be a glorious spectacle to behold. I would be honored for him to fight in my Primus and look forward to him doing so. Please extend my thanks to the house of Urahara and I'll pay them an additional 40% to the original cost of hiring his man. I have also wrote down a list of two other men, Kugo and Grimmjow. Who I wish to see in the evening games, their opponents are written down, I shall pay you an extra 10% for each man. Kaien"_

Urahara laughed out loud, this was it! He had secured three men and the primus with one of the most influential people in the senate! "Yes!" He cheered "I shall tell them immediately!" He spoke.

"Wait!" Kukaku spoke "There is more!"

**00000000000000000000000**

Urahara went out into the balcony overlooking the Ludus and the gladiators training underneath. "My titans! The god's have blessed us with good fortune!" He declared. The gladiators ceased their fighting and lined up in an orderly fation.

"I'm sure you all know of Kaien Shiba, one of the most influential men in all of the Republic! Well...we have secured four positions in his games!" Urahara cried and the gladiators cheered.

"Kugo! Grimmjow! Ichigo! Stand forward!"

The three stood forward and Urahara exlained "Kugo! You will fight in the evening games, eight matches before the Primus! You fill face Seinosuke Yamada!"

Kugo grinned and Urahara spoke once more.

"Grimmjow, you will face the vile beast himself Luppi Antenor, Five games before the Primus!" Urahara spoke.

Grimmjow scowled at not being in the Primus, but then grinned at the prospect of killing Luppi, he hated always hated that man...woman...whatever.

"And Ichigo...you will face Nnoitra Gilga, the champion of Hueco Mundo in the Primus!"

Everything went silent. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo in shock, who himself was in a state of awe. The Primus? Really? Ichigo grinned and the gladiators cheered. Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo and snapped "You'd better not die, stealing my Primus position and failing to succeed would only shame me!"

That was basically a congratulations from Grimmjow.

"That is not all. The three men I have chosen will fight alongside one another facing five men! Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Ylfordt and Di Roy shall be your opponents ten games before the Primus!"

The gladiators cheered in respect and Urahara spoke his last words of the night "Fight well and bring honor to this Ludus! And don't forget to fucking win!"

The gladiators roared and cheered loudly "Urahara! Urahara! Urahara! Urahara!"

After Kenpachi snapped his whip, the cheering subsided and he growled "Return to training!" He yelled and then stared at Ichigo "Your with me"

Ichigo grinned. This was his chance, with the money he won against Nnoitra he could probably buy his mothers freedom and see her home when or if he found her. That is, if she was caught. However, Ichigo had mixed feelings about his return to home. What did he have to return to? His family yes, but every man left home sometime. He didn't want to lead Karakura like his father intended, he preferred the life of a gladiator to that of a mercenary, despite only being as 'normal' one. Though that would change if he beat Nnoitra. Fighting and winning in a primus game would secure him a promotion, being able to get his own small private cell as well as more food, money and more bigger games!

Besides, he had friends here now...sort of. He had Renji, his new found best friend. Grimmjow, his rival. Kugo his...funny friend? Ikkaku his protective buddy and Yumichika, his sassy gay friend.

Then of course...Rukia.

****

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but it literally had nothing going for it except the lemon and the set up for the next few chapters. Leave a review and give me your thoughts!**

**Sorry if the lemon was bad, it was my first one and I've only had sex three times so...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey! I have to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and I was surprised to see veryone liked the lemon! I tried to make it passionate, yet awkward as this was both their first time and I seem to have hit the mark well!**

**There might be a few IchiRuki moments in this chapter I think, it mostly focuses on Zaraki's training Ichigo for the Primus, his fight with Giriko and a special suprise for Ichigo!**

**000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo fell to the floor as he felt Kenpachi's boot found his chest with much force, the man wasn't Doctore for nothing, he was a fucking beast according to Grimmjow and now Ichigo agreed with him. Ever since he had strated training with Kenpachi for the last week, Ichigo has felt his skills increase rapidly. Kenpachi was an excellent teacher for Ichigo, learn by experience was Ichigo's preferred learning style.

Ichigo stood up and lifted his wooden shield and brought up his wooden sword. "A mistake that will not happen again" He commented about the kick, Kenpachi grinned.

"I hope not!" He yelled as he went in for another attack, Kenpachi thrusted his wooden shield at Ichigo before quickly bringing his foot up for another kick. Seeing his goot this time, Ichigo moved to the left and slammed his wooden sword onto Kenpachi's shield and delivered a kick of his own, forcing the man to stumble. Ichigo then swung his shield across, forcing it to strike Kenpachi's jaw. The man didn't fall, over his head recoiled, shocking Ichigo. "You're as durable as the thickest oak tree!"

Kenpachi smirked "All in experience"

As the two continued their training. Kukaku and Yoruichi watched them, intrigued. "Ichigo is of a form, is he not?" Kukaku commented as Ichigo ducked beneath Kenpachi's sword and thrusted his shield into the mans stomach.

"I can see his skill rising. Kenpachi works well with him" Yoruichi said and Kukaku nodded agreeingly, she then looked at Rukia.

"I'm sure Rukia would agree that Ichigo excels in all things men are expected of" She smirked coyly, Rukia blushed and brought the empty wine bottle into the kitchen, relieving herself from the awkward situation.

Yoruichi merely smiled. She didn't know what to think about that whole situation with Ichigo and Rukia. On one hand, she respected her body slave and didn't want to see her tainted to soon, on the other hand Rukia had shown that she had wanted to, and really enjoyed doing so. Not only that, ever since that night...she had been looking at Ichigo in an entirely different way now.

"The way his muscles capture the sun..." Yoruichi commented as she watched Ichigo dodge, block and attack.

"Indeed, you're starting to notice him" Kukaku mentioned and Yoruichi scowled.

"I would never!"

"Oh please, spare me the innocent face. Ever since his...showing, I bet the only thing you could think of his Ichigo. Hell, I would even claim that Hisana and Miyako, two married women haven't stopped thinking about it!" Kukaku exclaimed "I know I haven't"

Rukia arrived back at the balcony and Kukaku, wishing to spare the young girl any more embarrassment quickly kept her mouth shut. Rukia stood beside her Domina and looked down at the gladiators, at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up and saw her, his amber eyes met her violet ones and he shot her a quick smile, which she returned. The two woman hadn't noticed this as they were busy bickering about something.

Rukia couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo. From what she had seen he was cocky, disprespectful, fight-happy, rebellious, obnoxious, outspoken and hothead short-tempered, a tad nonchalant, impulsive and stubborn, always wearing a cocky smirk or a scowl. Yet he was also brave, kind-hearted, caring, compassionate, empathetic, honorable, and a fantastic lover. She literally didn't know what to think of him!

The best women looked past her man's faults to see the best of him, correct?

She scowled to herself while blushing. Her man?

She heard Ichigo cry out and that woke her from the daze, she saw Ichigo holding his finger. "My finger" Ichigo mumbled, Kenpachi came over to inspect only to receive a playful slap in the face, the sore finger was just a clever ruse to lure the Doctore over. Ichigo laughed when Kenpachi enveloped him in a head-lock as they began to playfully hit each other.

She giggled at their antics and found herself smiling once more. When Ichigo had arrived here he had no-one, not one friend. The Romans didn't accept him, he was too much of a wild card. Though here, in a villa full of people similar to him, he fit right in.

Kenpachi pointed the tip of the wooden sword victoriously at Ichigo, who scowled and slapped it away. "You only won because your father was a bear and your mother a whale" Ichigo joked.

"Excuses don't suit people like you and I, Ichigo"

"Agreed. If you have time to make up and excuse you have time to fight your way out of it" Ichigo spoke and Kenpachi grinned, agreeing fully.

**0000000000000000000**

Days passed on it was now time for Ichigo's match. It was late in the afternoon and the crowd were getting restless. There had been several fights or arguments broken out in the crowd and it was up to the Magistrate to stop them. Sasikibe put up his hands, signalling that the next match was near. Everyone calmed down, sat down and listening.

"It is time for the next match. First of all, we have our challenger. A cold-blood beast, an animal at heart. I give you Giriko, secutor!" Sasikibe yelled and the crowd booed. As the one-eyed secutor (Well, no-one could see that he was one-eyed due to his helmet, but it was known knowledge)

The man roared to the crowd and the shot him even louder 'Boo's' He laughed them off before swinging his axe around and slamming it into the sand, then giving a battle cry.

"Our next fighter is a man we now know well. A newcomer to our sands, yet we love him as if he has been fighting there for years. A man who seems to defy the God of death! Currently undefeated, I give you Ichigo!"

Walking out into the arena, whilst holding his helmet in his right hand, Ichigo laughed as the cheered loudly and began chanting his name. He laughed even louder as four rambunctious and probably drunk women revealed their breasts to him. Giving them a thumbs up he walked into the centre of the arena and put on his helmet.

Giriko growled and slammed his axe into the sand. Ichigo loudly tapped his sword against his red tower shield. Sasikibe put his hand into the air, and yelled "Begin" Bringing it down.

Giriko growled loudly as he moved forward, jumping into the air, swinging his axe uop before bringing it down. Ichigo slammed his shield into the side of the axe, knocking Giriko off his balance, then delivering a kick to the backside, forcing the aging man to fall on his face. The crowd laughed as did Ichigo, who stretched his arms out and roared.

"Rukongai!" He cheered to the crowd.

Giriko snarled as he stood up, glaring at Ichigo. "My, do you really think it will be that easy?" He asked.

Ichigo smirked behind his helmet. "It's the most likely option"

Giriko sneered and they bothed charged at each other, Giriko brought up his axe diagonally and Ichigo moved his chest back to dodge it, he swung it horizontly and Ichigo sucked his belly in to dodge that. He then pushed it towards Ichigo, who moved to the side a little and allowed it to slide across the front of his shield, leaving Giriko's chest open for Ichigo's _gladius_to bury itself in.

The blade pierced the mans belly, then poked out the back. The sword had went in the front and out the back, Ichigo pulled the blade out and brought his sword up vertically, letting the blade tip the edge of Giriko's helmet, knocking the protective piece of metal right off the mans head. He then planted the sole of his foot into Giriko's belly, the wound. Blood shot out and Giriko fell to his back. The wound wasn't that bad, a durable man could fight on and any normal gladiator or even soldier could live.

The middle-aged men fell on his back and Ichigo slowly walked behind him. Ichigo took a fist full of the mans hair and brought his head up, poking the tip of his sword to the mans throat. Giriko brought up his first two fingers giving the missio. A sign of surrender. The magistrate agrees and the man lives on shamefully, having to regain the honor he has lost. The magistrate disagrees?

He dies.

"The man fought poorly and recklessly" Sasikibe spoke to Shunsui, who nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Deal with him as you see fit" Shunsui spoke.

Sasikibe nodded and gave Giriko his answer. A thumbs down, request denied.

The blade cut Giriko's throat and the crowd cheered. The four women got their breasts out and Ichigo took off his helmet, showing off his handsome face to the crowd. "Rukongai!" Ichigo yelled, cheering the name of the city he had honored.

The crowd began chanting Ichigo's name and the orange-haired man accepted them fully, soaking in the glory of what he had just done. Breasts came out, roars were roared and names were chanted. After a while, he was signalled to get out of he arena and back into the waiting rooms. He sighed as he entered the gate and gave Hanatarou his large shield and sword. He gave his helmet to the handmaidens who took off his arm protector.

"Good showing, a little too quick though" Kenpachi spoke.

"They don't wanna see a man like Giriko fight for long. That's why I cannot endure the wait until I face Nnoitra. That fight shall last long if his legend is true. The crowd will have their spectacle when I cut his head off"

"_If _you do" Kenpachi corrected

"_When _I do" Ichigo replied.

"Hubris is a fine quality, often possessed by men who perish from it" Kenpachi spoke and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the lecture"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo returned back to the ludus with Ikkaku Grimmjow. Kugo had been excluded from this set of matches which annoyed the man greatly. Ikkaku had taken his place in an earlier match, although still after Ichigos.

Kugo greeted them "I see you guys won" he grinned.

"Of course they won. Ikkaku doesn't lose unless it's to me" Yumichika grinned as he hugged Ikkaku. Ichigo looked away uncomfortably as they shared a kiss. He wasn't homophobic, but that didn't mean he liked seeing men do lovey-dovey things. Hell, he gets uncomfortable when men and women do lovey-dovey things!

"Nice to see you won" Renji spoke as he scooped a bit of porridge with his hands, Ichigo smiled at him. Renji must have felt a tad jealous since he hasn't fought in the arena yet.

"You'll fight soon enough" Ichigo spoke "If I win against Nnoitra you can take my place in the afternoon games, since I'll most likely get a promotion to veteran" He said and Renji smiled back.

"Gratitude"

"Do not mention it"

A guard approached "Dominus summons you Ichigo" He told the orange-haired gladiator. Renji smirked.

"Oh big man with big friends"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed the guard. He brought him up to his office where his body slave Tessai stood. Alongside with Rukia and Yoruichi. Ichigo shot a smirk to the Raven-haired girl who rolled her eyes. Ichigo shook his head as if saying to her 'You're in denial'

Suddenly, Ichigo noticed the room was as solemn as a funeral service. "You requested me Dominus?" Ichigo asked

Urahara nodded and pointed to a seat "Ichigo please, take a seat"

Ichigo pulled the chair out and sat down. "What is it...news of my mother?" Ichigo asked and Urahara nodded.

"She yet lives"

"Thank the gods" Ichigo sighed in relief.

"As a slave"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he looked at Urahara as if begging he buy her. "Where?" He asked- no _demaned._

"Jigoku"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair "No..." Jigoku were currently enemies with the Republic. Would they really sell a slave to someone who was prominent there. "No!"

"Ichigo calm down!" Urahara spoke "It's fine, we can get her!"

Ichigo looked at Urahara for answeres "Really...how...when?"

"A months time. If you win against Nnoitra you can pay for her purchase and freedom" The middle-aged lanista spoke. Ichigo gave a growl and covered his face with his hands. He really didn't want this to happen! But, at least he knew he could free her. He had to kill Nnoitra in order to buy her freedom?

He was as good as dead. It wasn't about 'I'll fight Nnoitra and if I die at least there will be a glorious spectacle' or 'Pleasing the crowd'. It was now about killing that man, getting gold and freeing his mother. He had to, it was his duty as her son and protector of the family.

Ichigo slowed his fast-paced breathing down, ran a hand through his hair once more and clamed down. "Ok...gratitude Dominus...consider my next payment yours, as a thank you"

Urahara shrugged it off "No. The fact that you fight to save your mother and I have aided you is a good enough gift. It feels good that I'm reuniting a son with his mother. That's enough payment for me."

Tears brimmed Ichigo's eyes, which were now turning red "Thank you so much!" He cried out.

Urahara rolled his eyes jokingly "Calm down! I have good news this time. Your mother is working for a Domina, no Dominus. So she will not have been defiled"

Ichigos heart lifted "Thank the gods"

Urahara grinned "Things are starting to look up now huh?"

Ichigo nodded and gave him a smile "Yeah..."

Urahara patted him on the back "Go to the mess hall, have some food, go to the baths and clean yourself up and get some rest. You fought well today!"

"I will Dominus. Thank you for aiding me in finding my mother" Ichigo bowed lightly.

"I alone did not do this, you should thank Rukia too! She checked the slave records of every house in the Jigoku, she found her, all I did was order it" Urahara confessed and Ichigo looked at Rukia bewildered. She gave a smile and spoke.

"I was just doing as I was ordered" She said modestly.

"Gratitude is still in order" Ichigo spoke "Thank you too" He said to the young woman, who nodded at him. He wiped a tear from his eye and spoke. "I'll take my leave now...I need to think about things" He said and left the room. Urahara smirked.

"He's in our debt now"

Yoruichi looked at him "Trying to blackmail him into staying with the Ludus?"

Urahara looked at Yoruichi "He's killed his master before, who's to say he won't do so again. I am merely taking precautions to make sure you don't end up widowed and childless" He said and she flinced. The subject of a child was something taken seriously in their relationship, they had been trying for years on end to have a child but nothing has ever happened.

"Understandable" Yoruichi spoke.

"I know it is"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo happily entered the mess hall and grabbed a bowl, lightly shoving the cook out of the way and pouring his own bowl of food. He took a seat beside Renji and grabbed the mans head, slamming his lips on the scalp, deeply disturbing the red-haired gladiator. "Yes!" He laughed "They have found my mother and she hasn't been defiled or touched and I can purchase her freedom if I beat Nnoitra!" He informed the currently disturbed friend.

"That's good just don't kiss me again" Renji grumbled

Ichigo scooped the porridge in his hand and began eating quickly. He had some specs of blood and sweat on him and needed to clean himself and get some rest. Quickly disgarding the use of his hand he grabbed the bowl and chugged the rest of the porridge down, throwing the bowl on the floor forcing the poor cook to lift it up, Ichigo ran to the baths to clean himself before lying down in the rough cell for a good night sleep.

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of his mothers return, what would she think when she saw him again? Would she recognize him? The last time she saw Ichigo he had shoulder-length orange hair, now it was short and spiky.

A million different thoughts went through Ichigo's mind as he lay on the thin, cloth-covered hay bed. His rested the back of his head on his hands and lay there with a stupid grin on his face. He finally got to see his mother! Well, in a while. He still had to defeat his next two opponents before he had to fight Nnoitra, a champion like Grimmjow.

He heard a metal gate opening and saw a female walk passed. It was Rukia! He quickly shot up "Wait!" He called out and Rukia stopped walking.

"You should be asleep, you have training tomorrow "She snapped

"I can't sleep, I keep thinking about my mother..." He smiled and Rukia couldn;t help but do the same. "I am forever in your debt" Ichigo spoke "If I could I'd rip off these bars now and give you a hug!"

Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes before giving a condescending smile "Big men like you shouldn't be so sentimental, or that bad at it. A hug? Really?"

Ichigo smirked "Why, you want more?"

Rukia chuckled "Don't flatter yourself"

"I do not recall you saying that a week ago" Ichigo spoke and she blushed.

"I was stripped of choice" She spoke and Ichigo scowled. Stripped of choice?

"So it meant nothing to you? We may not be together but it meant a lot to me" Ichigo spoke honestly and she sighed before whispering loudly.

"What do you want me to say? That I wish it could work out? I wish me and you could talk to each other more often? I wish that we could somehow become..._something?"_

Ichigo's eyes were wide open "Y-You really desire these things?" Ichigo hadn't thought about a relationship with Rukia, well he had but not things like that! Rukia flicked an extra strand of her out of her face and folded her arms.

"Yes...With you...somehow I feel a connection, you felt it too...that night. I don't know what it was, and I know I do not feel love for you but...I think that someday... I could" She confessed and Ichigo replied immediatly.

"Me too!" He spoke "I felt that connection! The moment we shared was...magical to say the least" He too confessed. "I...damn it I wish I could break these bars!"

Rukia scowled "That's all we are Ichigo...a wish...a dream. I'm worry but i don't think that we- us...could ever come to be. Maybe in another life..."

Ichigo nodded understandingly "Y-yeah...I'm sorry...I pressed on too hard"

Rukia shook her head "Forget it..I must go, Domina has requested water..."

Ichigo nodded and returned to his bed hastily. With a weird feeling in his stomach. He wasn't in love with Rukia or anything..yet...

She was just _special._

**0000000000000000000**

"Grimmjow, next week you will fight against Amagai two matches before the Primus"

Grimmjow grinned.

"Yumichika you will face Kageroza seven games before the Primus"

Yumichika scowled "He's definently _not _beautiful"

Ichigo heard that he was fighting sometime in the early evening and went up to Grimmjow, who was currently practicing his sword skills against a piece of wood.

"Hey Grimmjow, do you know anything of my opponent Zommari?"

**00000000000000000000000**

**That's right, Ichigo's next opponent is the Seventh Espada!**

**So Ichigo has finally found out what has happened to his Mother and now Urahara is paranoid. What results will this bring? Please review and stay tuned!**

**Don't worry about Ichigo and Rukia, I have a plan. Trust me!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey!**

**This chapter will be pretty interesting, there will be IchiRuki moments in this chapter. Then Ichigo's match with Zommari, which I'm excited to write as I've got him pictured as this big, tall, burly fgihter who is sure to give Ichigo a challenge, unlike his last opponents! **

**Thanks to everybody who read or reviewed and don't hesitate to do so again!**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo growled as he heard the guards tapping the metal cells ordering him to wake up. They didn't have to do it so obnoxiously did they? Sometimed he thought they enjoyed his pain, making up dastardly plans on how to irritate him and make him want to kill himself. He stood up groggily and gave Renji a light kick in the ribs. The red-haired man snorted and his eyes half-opened, hearing the tapping pounding into his brains. Ichigo growled and looked at the guards.

"Give it a rest!" He snapped "I shall wake thall wake them up, do whatever it is you guards do!" He ordered and the guard rolled his eyes and ceased. Ichigo yawned and began waking evryone up with a light kick. Ever since coming her, winning the crowds favor and becoming friends with the top dogs such as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Kugo and Kenpachi, Ichigo was considered the leader of the 'weaker' gladiators. It was no shock considering Ichigo rivalled the veterans in strength and the only thing stopping him from becoming a veteran himself was experience.

Defeating Nnoitra would most likely promote him though.

Tying on his cloth bracers and greaves, then putting on his shoulder pad (A new one, which he gained after defeating Giriko. It was five layers, one leather, then one metal, then another leather, then another metal, then finishing with leather) He tightened his brown loincloth and left his cell and into the Ludus training area. A hand went through his short and spiky hair and he smirked. This new hairdo was pretty good, it suited him well. He would often embarrass himself in front of the other gladiators when he admired his own hair in the reflection of the baths water, but he didn't care. He was so beautiful even Yumichika agreed.

Yumichika agreeing that you were beautiful more or less made you an Adonis. Yumichika didn't even think Ikkaku was beautiful, only 'Good looking in a rugged masculine way'

Signalling Hanatarou to fetch his sword and shield, Ichigo warmed himself up for todays training. Just then he heard his Dominus call his name.

"Ichigo!" Urahara called "I trust your feeling well and ready to train?" He asked

Ichigo nodded, looking to the left of his Dominus he saw his Domina...and Rukia... "Yes Dominus. Last nights events have inspired me to train even harder" Ichigo answered his master. The man grinned.

"Excellent! You're fight with Zommari should bring you a good amount of coin!" Urahara told him, trying to inspire him some more.

Ichigo went deep in thought now. What would he spend money on? He had no interest in women and they wouldn't let you buy food? He had a good amount of coin from his matches with Giriko and Aaroniero, well not a good amount but around 30 gold.

After a while of thinking, Ichigo knew what just to buy!

**0000000000000000000000**

Rukia watched Ichigo train with much interest. Despite giving up- or rather _attempting_ to give up her attraction to the orange-haired gladiator, she just couldn't. There was just something about him that made her so engrossed in him. His smile? His body? His hair? What was it?

Yoruichi entered the the balcony and spoke to her husband "Does Ichigo show progress?"

"He has expressed desire to train harder, in order to buy his mothers freedom" Urahara spoke. Yoruichi sighed and approached a topic she had not wanted to.

"What if he attempts escape when his mother is freed? He could be playing us for fools and using us, as we're the only people who can help him save his mother" She asked and Urahara gave her a smile.

"Do not worry, I have a plan" He spoke

**00000000000000000000000**

There was a large knock on the door and the house servant, Senna answered it. She saw a large...fat man glaring angrily. Keeping on her best face, Senna spoke.

"Yes?" Senna asked the large man.

"Where is your Dominus?" He snapped and the girl flinched.

"May I ask who is looking for him?" Senna inquired and the man rolled his eyes before answering.

"Marechiyo Omaeda"

The young servant nodded and spoke "Please wait here, I shall fetch him now" The man rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot. Senna quickly ran to the Ludus balcony, not wanting to keep the large man waiting.

"Dominus, a man named Omaeda is a the door" She bowed and Urahara sighed.

"Fuck the gods, that man is a pest!" He scowled and quickly paced to the door. Putting on a false face and happiness, he answered the foor. "Good Omaeda! It's a suprise to see you!"

Omaeda scowled and let himself in "Urahara, I am here to discuss the debt that you owe me. Three months of water and grain, as well as an extra 10% their worth" Urahara quickly turned away and rolled his eyes before smiling again at Omaeda.

"Good Omaeda, I don't have it yet, but I assure you, I have gained the Primus in Shiba's games. With the coin I will gain I can double the amount I am indebted to you!"

"The Primus eh?" Omaeda asked "Who will fight...Grimmjow? Kugo?"

"Ichigo" Urahara answered and Omaeda's eyes widened in suprise.

"Now that's a name I am continuing to hear...Who is this Ichigo?" Omaeda asked in genuine interest. Urahara sighed in relief.

"He was a solider for Karakura-"

"A Karakuran you say? That's an extreme rarity nowadays" Omaeda interrupted.

"I know. Anyways, he was captured when Legatus Aizen's attempted to gain an alligence with Karakura. Somehow after his capture he ended up in the pits and became successful there, then he killed his master and ended up being sentanced to death _at gladium._ Where he killed four of Ukitakes gladiators and survived. After which I purchased him and he has fought twice so far, both in the afternoon games against Aaroniero and Giriko, both won with solid ease. Quite impressive" Urahara explained and Omaeda grinned.

"That's impressive...If you were to have him, along with Grimmjow and a few veterans to attend the reception and public viewing of my games, I will decrease the debt 30% and increase the date of when you can pay" Omaeda spoke "My uncle is getting married and I am organizing a set of games for him and his fiance, it would be an honor for the talk of the town, Ichigo Kurosaki to attend" Omaeda confessed and Urahara grinned.

"He is high in demand, of course they can attend. When is the games?" Urahara asked

"They are taking place over the routine games, so usual time" Omaeda explained and Urahara put his arm around Omaeda.

"The crowd will be most pleased! Who shall Ichigo fight?" Urahara asked curiously.

"He shall face Jin Kariya, two games before the Primus. I'll have Grimmjow face Go Koga in the Primus, with Kugo fighting Mabashi a game hence" Omaeda spoke and Urahara grinned.

"Ichigo will be pleased fighting so late into the evening!" Urahara spoke. "I will speak to him now-"

Omaeda interrupted him "I would like to see him train, if you would be so kind"

Urahara inwardly sighed and smiled "Very well, follow me!" He spoke.

The two men walked onto the balcony overlooking the training area. Ichigo was currently on the offensive, pushing Kenpachi back with shield thrusts and sword thrusts. He hopped forward on one different foot with each attack, left foot for his shield, right for his sword. As the two neared the wall, Ichigo lifted his foot and jumped, raising his arm in the air and slamming it into Kenpachis shoulder, the orange-haired man grinned.

"If that was a real sword you'd be on the floor, awaiting death!" Ichigo smirked and Kenpachi scowled, rubbing the spot where the sword hit "Lucky hit, but damn that'll leave a bruise!"

Ichigo grinned and Omaeda nodded, obviously impressed "I have no doubt that he'll win" Urahara spoke.

"Here is hoping, I here my uncle favors him" The overweight man spoke. Urahara grinned and spoke "I shall see you out" Urahara spoke, wanting the large man to leave at all costs. He was dreadfully arrogant and annoying.

"Thank you"

**0000000000000000000000**

Ichigo wandered over to the well and filled his wooden cup, gulping it down quickly. Grimmjow walked over beside him. "You are of a form today" The teal-haired man spoke. "Keep it up and someday we shall face each other upon the sands."

Ichigo took that as a compliment "You'll be one of many"

That made Grimmjow laugh in excitement.

Ichigo wandered over to Kenpachi before spotting the silver-haired grinning man named Gin "Hold on a minute Doctore, I need to speak with him" He spoke to the large man, signalling to the silver-haired man.

He quickly jogged over to him and remembered what Gin once told him. _'What ever you need, Gin provides'_

"Gin, hold for a moment!" He yelled and the silver-haired man stopped and grinned.

"Yes'um?"

Ichigo pulled the man closer "I need you to aquire something for me..."

**00000000000000000000**

Renji scowled as he was forced to the ground by one of the former recruits that he and Ichigo trained with. He was tall, slender and had shoulder-length hair. He fought in the style of a Samnite. A samnite used a _Gladius _and _Scutum _like a Murmillo, except they only had one greave, wore a plumed helmet and a thin leather cuirass.

This man's name was Tsukishima.

He was a tad arrogant and often had a mocking smirk and annoying tone. Renji had seen Kugo speaking with him once in a while and they seemed to have formed a friendly relationship. Renji personally couldn't stand the man. But until Ichigo fought Nnoitra this is what Renji had to deal with.

**0000000000000000000**

A day had passed and Ichigo was getting impatient with Gin. He hadn't seen him since requesting his order and felt like he was being decieved. He growled and walked up to Kenpachi. "Doctore, where is Gin?"

"Why're you looking for that weirdo? You in love or something?"

_Sort of..._

"No!" Ichigo snapped "Where is he, it's none of your business"

Kenpachi signalled to the villa "He's speaking with Dominus, he'll be down right around-"

"Hiya!"

"Now" Kenpachi finished and Ichigo quickly walked over angrily.

"Where the hell were you?" The slave asked

"I was out getting your order!" Gin defended himself. "It was hard finding it on short notice and since you're so poor I couldn't find one good enough, but like I said. Whatever you need, Gin provides. So I found _something_" He spoke and Ichigo sighed as he saw what he was given. Gin wrapped it in the white cloth again.

"It'll do"

"Why do you want this anyway?" The man asked and Ichigo scowled.

"None of your concern!"

Ichigo took the cloth and hid it underneath his belt. As the orange haired gladiator continued in his training, Gin scowled.

"Karakuran bitch..."

**000000000000000000**

Rukia scratched her chin as she looked at the boy Hanatarou in front of her. "A gift? From who?" The raven-haired girl asked. Hanatarou flinched before giving her the white piece of cloth. Without answering the question, he quickly fled.

Rukia shook her head while giggling _'He's odd...' _Flipping the pieces of cloth off each other she found what she was given inside. It was a silver necklace, with an oval piece of silver, with a ruby in the middle. Whilst not expensive like the jewelry that Domina or her friends wore, it was about half the price! There was also a small jar of perfume as well as a note underneath it. Rukia read the note and smiled.

_Dear Rukia_

_Thank you for helping me find my mother and sorry for being so bothersome, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Sorry the necklace isn't as expensive as Domina's, I'll try and get you a better one in the near future. From your favorite gladiator, Ichigo._

Rukia found herself grin widely at the letter. She couldn't help but blush and smile, before trying the necklace on. It was a ruby, so the red would compliment her dress perfectly. She pulled the small cork out of the jar and smelt the perfume. It smelt beautiful! She put her finger over the top and poured a bit of the liquid on her finger, before rubbing it on her neck.

Feeling a new found pride in her appearance, she walked on to the balcony happily. Yoruichi spotted the necklace. "Where did that come from?"

Rukia grinned "Ichigo bought it for me!"

Urahara laughed and spoke "A charmer eh?"

Yoruichi scowled "Tell him to not do things as reckless as this before telling us" She asked her husband, who looked at her oddly. Rukia placed her hands on the edge of the balcony and looked down, her eyes caught Ichigos. Rukia lifted the ruby part of her necklace and grinned. Ichigo felt his heart rise and shot her back a grin.

Now in full spirits, with a lady to impress. Ichigo trained even harder than before!

**000000000000000000000000**

Renji sighed as he greeted the gladiators off. He still was not chosen to fight and it stressed him immensly. Ichigo wrapped his large shawl over his chest and hopped onto the cart. He waved to Renji, who waved back indifferently.

He wasn't jealous, he was happy for his friend. He was just frustrated not gaining any recognition or even doing anything but train! It was really bothering him! Ichigo caught his eye and the man rolled his eyes before mouthing 'Stop being so childish, you'll fight soon!'

Renji scowled and continued attacking the wooden post.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo readied himself as he tightened his scaled-designed _manica _(Arm-guard) and his thick belt. He tightened his metal greaves onto his knees and gave his _gladius_ a few swings, warming himself up. He was next and he was fighting a large murmillo named Zommari. The man was a veteran gladiator who was champion-worthy and if he defeated Ichigo, was to fight Ukitakes strongest and become champion of the white-haired mans Ludus.

It was safe to say Ichigo was excited. Getting himself ready, he tightened the strap of his large red octopus shield, then grabbed the handle. He put on his helmet and grinned. He had heard from Zommari from Grimmjow, he was a large and fast opponent, but had a small amount of stamina due to being large and heavy. Adding on the armor would make him even less durable.

Ichigo stood behind the metal gates anticipating the Magistrates voice calling him out. Moving his neck left and right, cracking it. He grinned as he heard his name being called out and the guards opening the gates.

Ichigo walked out with a confident swagger, spreading his arms out roaring to the crowd as he walked towards his large dark-skinned opponent. Zommari wore a black-dyed helmet, with a large yellow plume crest at the top. His arm was covered with a long sleeve of leather, covered in black chain-mail. He had a thick black belt covering his waist, with a piece of yellow cloth dangling from it. As a Murmillo, he as per usual had a large tower shield. Zommari's shield was yellow. and had a crab design.

As per usual, the crowd cheered and chanted, Ichigo cheered back with the occasional 'Rukongai!' and the Magistrate signalled silence. Sasikibe lifted his hand in the air, before swinging it down with a 'Begin!'

Looking up at Rukia before charging, Ichigo started the match by going on the offensive first. He swung his blade diagonally downwards, before spinning and swing his shield at Zommari smashing the dark-skinned mans helmet. Ichigo thrusted his sword towards Zommaris chest, sure of the kill but the large man smashing the blade out of the way, forcing Ichigo to turn, leaving his back open for him to slice. Ichigo growled and jumped forwards, sliding across the sand on his shield before rolling across the ground dodging Zommari's blade. Still on the floor, Ichigo kicked at Zommari's head as the man attempted to stab the orange-haired man. Ichigo finally stood when Zommari attempted to gain his composure.

Ichigo shook his head trying to gain his composure as well, Zommari was shockingly strong, no wonder he was a Murmillo. Murmillo's were usually strong and muscled men who could handle the weight of the armor they wore and Zommari was perfect for the job. For Ichigo, his style could have gone either way. Whilst he was strong, intimidating and a bit of a brute. He was also lean, agile and quick, which was suited for Thraex gladiators like Grimmjow. In the end, he was chosen as a Murmillo due to the men favoring the style, because at the time Ichigo was already loved by the women due to his good looks.

Ichigo grinned a little and charged forward, intent on pressuring Zommari onto his back, for Ichigo to slam his blade into his belly. Ichigo thrusted his shield forward and jumped into the air, slamming the blade onto Zommaris shield, not his shoulder like he did with Kenpachi.

_'Big bastard must have let me hit him' _Ichigo thought remembering when he struck Kenpachi's shoulder.

Zommari swung his sword at Ichigo, who blocked it with his own before the latter pushed his shield into the large dark-skinned man. Zommari stumbled back, bringing Ichigo to the floor with him clumsily. Ichigo growled in embarrassment and straddled the man, beginning to slam the edge of his shield onto his helmet. Each slam did no damage, only giving a small vibration through the helmet, so Ichigo grabbed the plumed crest of Zommari's helmet and ripped the metal off his head. Revealing a bald man. Ichigo lifted his shield ready to break the mans face, but somehow the man had moved out of the way. Ichigo felt a fist crush into the side of his helmet, throwing his body off of the man. Ichigo hastily stood, looking at Zommari. That last punch must have broke his knuckle, but the man still held his sword.

"Not bad..."

Up in the pulvanis (Or the balcony where the Nobles and Lanista's sat) Magistrate Sasikibe spoke.

"Ichigo shows impeccable form. It was wise to allow him to live" The magistrate complimented.

Momo shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"He has already secured a Primus position in the Shiba games and is third from the Primus in the Omaeda games. One day I'm sure he will become champion" Kukaku spoke in admiration.

Rukia smiled at the recognition Ichigo was getting, yet it pained her that the more famous Ichigo got, the more he could end up forgetting about her. Her hand traced down to her ruby necklace, a reminder that there could still be hope.

When a gladiator became champion, he was allowed as many whores as he wanted. This could affect her relationship with Ichigo, but then again. A champion could request a wife...

**000000000000000000000**

Ichigo felt Zommari's boot hit his chest as he felt himself glide across the sand and land awkwardly and hard against the rough floor. Ichigo felt himself winded and had blinked a few times in shock as he felt the collision. Urahara, Yoruichi, Kukaku and Rukia felt a pang of worry as he landed.

Zommari roared to the crowd laughing and Ichigo scowled.

_'Only I get to arrogantly turn my back on the opponent and roar cockily!'_

Ichigo stood up and slammed his shield with his _gladius_ loudly, informing his opponent that he was ready to fight again.

It was probably due to arrogance or underestimating Ichigo because he knocked him down, because when Zommari attacked Ichigo, he lowered his shield and it gave a clear shout at his face. Ichigo swung his blade horizontly to the right, cutting Zommari's face horizontly too, across the eyes! Effectivly blinding him, Zommari roared in pain and swung his blade at Ichigo. The latter blocked the blade, ducking and gave a twirl as he cut Zommaris chest horizontly too, landing the deciding blow. Zommari fell to his knees, blood and ...eww...guts falling out.

Thank goodness Ichigo was wearing a helmet because he could actually _hear _the mans insides hit the ground. Ichigo pulled his blade back and shot it forward, hitting Zommari's neck and sending it in the air. Walking over, Ichigo poked his _gladius _into the bottom of the head and lifted it, showing it to the roaring crowd.

"Ichigo, as expected is the victor!" Urahara laughed happily.

"I must say Good Urahara, Ichigo is slowly becoming a favorite of mine" Sasikibe grinned as the orange-haired man took off his helmet to the crowd. The gladiator just walked around the arena with his arms spread and a cocky grin on his face.

"Rukongai! The best damn city out there!" Ichigo roared and the crowd began chanting his name. Ichigo soaked in the cheers happily and exited the arena...

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo looked at Rukia as they sat beside each other on the way home. He whispered in her ear "How did you like my gifts?"

Rukia signalled for Ichigo to smell her neck, which he did so. He smiled at the result "I love him, truthfully" She smiled "I was raised in this Ludus...so these gifts are the first I have ever recieved" She grinned.

"The first of many" He smiled

Rukia smiled at the floor "Still the fool I see...pursuing this..."

Quickly changing the subject, Ichigo spoke hastily "What did you think of my victory?" He asked the girl.

"I was pleased...when it ended" She spoke and Ichigo leaned against the wall of the cart nonchalantly.

"It's no easy task to sever a mans head in one blow...you must find the right angle" He explained, then suddenly realizing why the hell would Rukia care. "What are your interests?"

Rukia smiled "I like art and animals, especially rabbits and bunnies" She blushed "Sometimes...I enjoy watching the odd fight or too"

Ichigo grinned "No wonder you love me so much"

She scoffed and punched his arm "I don't love you!"

Ichigo laughed at Rukia's pouting expression before sighing happily. "I can't wait to see my mother..."

"I've never had any parents, so I wouldn't know" Rukia spoke.

Ichigo's expression became one of sadness "I watched my dad die before being sold into slavery. Then I found out my mother is a slave for some bitch in Jigoku...what about my sisters? Yuzu and Karin? What if they aren't dead or in the shackles of Seireitei?"

Rukia put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down, I checked through every slave record from Karakura in the past two years and I haven't seen one Kurosaki except for your mother. Your sisters are fine" She said comfortingly. "W-What did you do...after your father died?"

Ichigo shrugged "What could I do...I didn't have time to mourn with all the fighting..."

Rukia felt a pang of sympathy for the poor man. "I know I probably couldn't understand but...if I ever can...I'll help you through this with the best of my abilities" She spoke and Ichigo smiled.

"Gratitude" He spoke before yawning. "I'm tired..."

"It's an another hour or so till the end of the journey...get some rest" She spoke and Ichigo nodded and leaned his head on the back of the wood uncomfortably. Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled his head into her shoulder, shocking him, he opened his mouth to speak but Rukia quickly cut him off. "Don't say a word, just rest"

For the rest of the journey, Ichigo's head was comfortably on Rukia's shoulder, as Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's. Both asleep and more comfortable than they have ever been...

**00000000000000000000000**

**So that's chapter 9! I'm trying to hit the 40,000 mark before chapter 11 so I'll try and make next chapter 6,000 words or so. I actually have a fun, yet devious and evil plot point approaching after the Nnoitra fight that i'm excited to write! *Rhymes***

**Anyways, please review if you can and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody! Had some positive reactions with the last chapter so I'm gonna try and keep it like that, unless it's a special occasion. This chapter will probably have no fighting in it and it will focus more on the public viewing/reception and some parts in the Ludus.**

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed/favorited this fic! Especially ZombieGirl22 who writes a review for each chapter, a very _long _review which is pretty appreciated. Also, somebody asked me if Ichigo would be getting a custom made/unique weapon for the Primus, that would be no, sorry. I'm trying to keep the gladiator styles as authentic as possible and a Murmillo would usually use a _Latin/Roman-esque _arsenal rather than a Japanese one. But worry not, after his match with Nnoitra, Ichigo will change which will be interesting enough. **

**Anyways, thank you to all the people who reviewed. ZombieGirl22, reviewing each chapter! NinjaHavox also reviews a lot! AmbiguousPsyche who has recently reviewed, thanks Jjones987! Meiko-Nuts-Atcha-Sama, the ultimate frecnh fangirl of IchiRuki! DeviantHollow23 and his slick' talkin' skills ya' know? Good luck Chino-Sachiko with your exams, thanks for reviewing. Rukii and BlackLion, thanks a ton! JustGrace-Lunacat13 thanks a lot for reviewing also!**

**Also, if anyone wants to draw any characters from the fanfic in their Gladiator armor or whatever, please do! So I can stick them on my profile and show the readers what they look like! I have already put their armor on my profile, so just put your favorite character from the fic into said armor!**

**Now...on with the show!**

**000000000000000000000**

Ichigo left the cart with a wide successful grin on his face. After his victory over Zommari, he had talked with Rukia and had managed to have a 'moment' with her. Ichigo and Rukia fell asleep, with their heads touching, Ichigo resting on Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo had to say, it was one of his greatest naps that he had ever had. Buying her the ruby-necklace and perfume was a great idea!

Renji turned from the wooden post he was currently attacking to grin at Ichigo as if congratulating him on his victory. Ichigo replied with a smirk and walked over to the red-haired man.

"I see you won" Renji spoke.

"Was there any doubt?" Ichigo chuckled "Although Zommari presented challenge. This is the hardest I've been pushed since I faced Ukitakes four men in execution" Ichigo confessed as he remembered fending off the constant attacks, blocking and dodging with every turn or movement. "Though no grievious injury, just a bad boot to the chest. He in return lost his eyes, some of his insides and his head" Ichigo bragged "...Smelt bad"

Reni chuckled and put his arm around Ichigo "You should celebrate!"

"With what coin?" Ichigo sighed "I spent the last of it on..."

"On?" Renji asked

Ichigo shook his head "Nothing..."

Renji chuckled nervously "Well that's the thing...I kinda betted your last five gold..." He said scratching his head as if he was a child confessing to comitting a prank or something along those lines. Ichigo growled.

"You what?"

Renji defended himself "It's ok! I won and you know have fifteen gold!" He grinned "You should have more faith in your closest friend my dear Ichigo! Someday I might give up on you"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "And keep in who's company? Tsukishima's?"

Renji scowled.

Ichigo grinned and put his arm around Renji "Get Gin to get us wine! Spend the whole lot on it!" He ordered and Renji laughed before pulling out a small bag of coins, making Ichigo scowl. The fact that Renji had his money on him was suspicious. Shaking it off, Ichigo wandered over to his other friends. Grimmjow and the three veterans.

"Renji is getting us wine to celebrate. We shall plant our asses in Grimmjow's cell for the night" Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just done mess it up" The blue haired champion snapped. Ichigo grimaced.

_'Don't mess it up? There's only a bed, a shelf, a small table and a large jug of water with a cup!...I'm jealous'_

"I haven't tasted wine in a week!" Ikkaku complained and sighed happily "Thanks Ichigo!"

Kugo nodded in approval as did Yumichika, who decided to pitch in. "I'm sure it is Seireitei wine?"

Ichigo went silent and the flamboyant and feminine man growled, why should a fabulous and beautiful man such as himself waste his taste buds poor wine that was more or less piss? "Look, I only had fifteen gold and I'm sharing it between us, one small jug of Seiretei wine is ten gold a piece!" Ichigo defended "It's wine from Hueco Mundo, which is...nice"

Well, not really nice. But it got you absoultely inebriated and besides, who drunk alcohol for the very nice and aquired taste?

Renji appeared carrying a cart with twelve mugs of wine, meaning two each. "It was one gold coin a jug, so I gave Gin the rest as a tip" Renji explained and Ichigo shrugged.

"It'll make him less of a hard ass when it comes to business!" Ichigo laughed and Renji gave a chuckle. Ichigo stood up and grabbed his two jugs. "Forward, to Grimmjow's cell!"

The six quickly ran to Grimmjow's room like little school-boys chasing after an ice-cream truck...

**00000000000000000000**

Yoruichi sat in the bath naked as Rukia rubbed her back. Yoruichi was currently contemplating about children and childbirth. "What do you think the problem is Rukia? Is my womb the problem...or his seed?" She aske curiously.

"I do not know Domina. I tend to try and stay out of your personal affairs" Rukia said as she ran a sponge across Yoruichi's bare neck. Yoruichi smiled.

"And I thank you for that...though still, in your honest opinion, what do you believe is the problem?" She asked the slave girl, who stopped scrubbing and began thinking.

"...In all the years I've known you, I have never once seen nor heard of your body being inactive or ill. Whilst Dominus is rather sickly looking at some points...it probably has nothing to do with his fetility but...if I had to guess, I would say it was Dominus" Rukia confessed and Yoruichi nodded and gave a sigh.

"We have always wanted children"

"I know Domina"

Yoruichi leaned back and tilted her head so she can see Rukia "Your necklace is really beautiful... Ichigo must be very enamored with you" Yoruichi smiled and Rukia blushed.

"He is simply greatful for my help in regard to his mother" She spoke and Yoruichi shook her head.

"That boy's looks could charm any woman...inlcuding myself if he had enough skill" She smirked and Rukia inwardly rolled her eyes. "What are your feelings towards him?"

Rukia stopped scrubbing once more "...I admire him and think of him as a friend...that is all Domina" She spoke.

"You don't have to lie"

"I am telling the truth" Rukia responded.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment "Good"

**0000000000000000000000**

Ichigo banged his head against the back of Grimmjows wall, scowling. "W-Why can't we lie on your bed?" Ichigo asked the champion. Ichigo was currently sitting down leaning against the wall beside Renji. Kugo stood, leaning against the opposite wall while Ikkaku and Yumichika sat beside each other also, leaning on one another. Grimmjow however took up the whole bed.

"Because I'm the champ!" Grimmjow responded grinning, taking a swig of his second jug "Take my place and get the bed!"

Kugo scowled "I miss that bed...I remember my first threesome on it..." He spoke, nostalgia filling his voice. Grimmjow snarled.

"Luckily I changed the bed cloth and hay!"

Ichigo wandered out of Grimmjows cell, leaving the other gladiators wondering. "Where ya' goin'?" Ikkaku yelled. Ichigo shrugged him off and went to the edge of the cliff, toes curling around the edge. Spreading his arms as if accepting a hug, Ichigo grinned and yelled.

"Rukongai!" Ichigo yelled "One day I'm gonna be the champion of the world!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Grimmjow scowled and walked out.

"First of all, beat me!" The teal-haired man spoke. Walking over to Ichigo, who turned. "Shit...we have that public viewing tomorrow" He sighed, putting a hand on his head "We shouldn't be drinking"

Ichigo grinned "Every night is a night for drink!" He cried, slowly edging towards the end of the cliff. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he saw Ichigos feet slide down the edge, only to scowl when Ichigos bottom slammed against he ground, allowing his feet to come back up. The orange-haired man laughed drunkily realizing that his drink had not spilled.

"See, I won't die!" Ichigo grinned

"That was a sign..stop drinking" Grimmjow scowled "I hate being a kill joy, but-"

Kugo pushed him out of the way, forcing the drunken champion to fall onto his side. Kugo grinned and stood beside Ichigo. "I agree with Ichigo here! I say we keep on drinking!"

"I call claim on Grimmjow's unwanted wine" Ichigo snapped childishly, shooting his hand up. Slurring every word. Grimmjow sighed and tossed his full jug over. "Ha ha!" Ichigo smirked

Grimmjow sighed "Get out of my room, I'm resting...no wonder I'm the champion, I have drunkards for brothers!" He snapped as he kicked Ikkaku awake. The bald man grunted and slapped his foot away, standing up. The two lovers exited the champions cell and Grimmjow slammed the door, Ichigo giggled and shouted "Wench!"

Ikkaku had to do a double take "Wench?" Ichigo shrugged. "Why?"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked and Renji began chuckling idiotically.

A man exited a cell and growled at the gladiatord "Why aren't you asleep?" Kenpachi roared at the five gladiators, who looked like boys caught by the school principle.

Ichigo stood frozen while Renji yelled "Run!" The five men, yes _men. _Ran away from their doctore, Yumichika slipping and falling on the way back to their cell. Kenpachi watched amused as they fled, technically they were allowed out if they asked permission, which Kenpachi would have happily given them, for a price of wine of course. The doctore laughed out loud before returning to his cell, shaking his head in amusement. As they ran down to their cells, giggling and laughing loudly, they had almost ran into four house servants and two guards. When he reached his cell, Ichigo crashed down on the floor and began chugging the win jug like a baby from a bottle. Renji stifled a yawn and groaned.

"Take the rest of mine"

Ichigo laughed victoriously as he grabbed the handle for his fourth jug...

**0000000000000000000000000**

The guard began tapping on the cells ordering them to wake up.

This was not good for Ichigo's hangover.

Each tap pounded into his head like a warhammer, shaking his brain and forcing him to protect his ears with his palms, he yelled to the guard "Shut up!" The guard only began tapping louder. Ichigo felt Renji kick his ribs, possibly in vengeance.

"Wake up"

Ichigo groaned and rolled over, before pulling his head up and grabbing Renji's wrist. Helping himself stand. The young gladiator rubbed his eyes and put on his gladitorial armor for the public viewing that he had to attend. Then tonight he would face Jin Kariya, a thraex and former champion. This match would be tough, but it would gain him the gold he needs!

Personally, Ichigo couldn't wait till he fought this man. From what he heard from Kugo, he was quick, agile and stubborn. He was most likely to go on the offensive and he didn't have much stamina. If Ichigo somehow went on the defensive long enough to tire him out. He could win with ease, defeating a champion rather easily would be a feat worthy of note.

Though, Ichigo was still the underdog in this match, so he couldn't underestimate the man. It wouldn't be wise, so if he could do the odd attack or so it would be exploited fully.

Hopping onto the wooden cart for the journey, he scowled once he noticed that Rukia would be on a different cart. Sitting beside Kugo, while Grimmjow was at the opposite seat, Ichigo sighed. "So what do we do at these things?"

"Just stand there and let them do their things" Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and groaned. His head was so sore...

**000000000000000000000**

They had finally arrived in the reception, which was a large room with pillars holding it up. The walls were painted yellow and there was a large pool of water, were painted, partially naked, masked women danced seductivly. The gladiators stood surrounding the pool, each holiding a wooden torch, which was lit.

Standing completely still, waiting for the guests arrive, Ichigo got an itch. Looking left and right, Ichigo quickly shot his hand to his nose and dragged his nails across the skin, satisfying his urge. Smirking cockily as no-one saw anything, he continued standing still.

Looking around the place, Ichigo saw many famous gladiaots that he soon, wanted to face. There was Ulquiorra Cifer, champion of Ukitakes ludus. Coyote Stark, champion on the house of Shunsui. He saw some more gladiator's like Jin Kariya, Go Koga, Mabashi and many others.

Finally the public entered and Ichigo realized it was not so public after all. Every man and woman here was either a man of high position or rich. At the start, they all went towards people like Ulquiorra, Grimmjow or Stark. Admiring them, although much to their disdain. They swarmed around Ichigo once they saw him.

"Now _here _is a God!" Kukaku grinned as she traced a hand over Ichigo's strong, rock-hard chest. "I truly believe that one day, he'll become champion of the whole city"

Yoruichi nodded, tracing her own hand across his Ichigo's back. "He'll bring the House of Urahara great honor one day"

Grimmjow scowled as he heard this. Everything nowadays was Ichigo this, Ichigo that! It pissed him off big time, despite the fact that Ichigo was his friend, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the newcomer. He has only fought three times and has secured himself a Primus position, something that took him two years to gain!

Pretty much seventy-five percent of the public were around Ichigo, whilst the others looked at the others or watched the women in the pool. Ichigo felt unknown hands trace his chest, thighs, back, neck and arms slowly and admiringly.

Ichigo was uncomfortable when the Omaeda family had decided to take a closer inspection, feeling the weird, stubby fingers trace his chest was unnerving and made him want to run. But in the end, he kept his cool.

"He fights as if he is possessed by the Gods" Rurichiyo Kasumioji commented. This girl was a nineteen-year old heir to the Kasumioji family, who's leader was a magistrate in Hueco Mundo.

"Fight?" Kukaku smirked "No, no, no! A girl like yourself shouldn't be interested in his fighting skills... you should be interested in his more...intimate virtues!"

**00000000000000000000**

Urahara grinned at the heir to the Omaeda family, who was currently over the moon. "They love him!" The man commented "I know it was a good idea to hire him for the games!"

Urahara smirked "Nothing is expected less of the House of Urahara, now is there?" He asked and the man guffawed.

"Very well Urahara, your debt is decreased and the waiting period extended. Now if I may say so, whenever I have a new set of games, you can expect Ichigo Kurosaki to be requested!"

"And you can expect him there, ready to fight for you and your families honor!" Urahara commented happily.

Omaeda and Urahara discussed many more things, but then they realized something was wrong. Ichigo wasn't in his spot! He was gone!

"Where is the man of the hour?" Urahara asked.

**0000000000000000000**

Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself deeper into Rukia's core, the latter was on her hands and knee's as Ichigo rammed into her, feeling her warm wet womanhood for the second time.

Kukaku ofcourse had requested a second showing, promising to increase her payment by 50% if Yoruichi obliged to her desires. They went to a private room and Kukaku, Yoruichi, Hisana, Miyako and Rurichiyo watched as the young woman felt her legs wobbly from her nearing orgasm. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's chest, cupping her breast and pulling her closer, lifting her up so her back was to his chest and she was kneeling up. He whispered in her ear...

"I-ughh fuck- I'm sorry!" He mumbled quietly as he thrusted deeper and deeper.

Rukia's felt heat rise to her cheeks "Y-You know it's ok! You have no choice! Besides..." She spoke as she released a loud moan "Your fucking amazing at this!"

Ichigo smirked at hearing Rukia swear and he pulled her head around and their lips met. Ichigo's tongue delved deeper into her mouth as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She groaned in pleasure as he traced his thumb across her erect nipple and played with her clit. Feeling her orgasm near she spoke "D-Do it now...go faster, deeper and harder than ever before!"

Ichigo hooked his arms with hers and began thrusting faster and faster, slamming into her wildly as she began panting loudly "I-Ichigo! Keep doing that!"

Ichigo felt himself nearing his end and released a shuddered groan "R-Rukia...I'm nearly- no, no! I'm there! Get ready!"

Ichigo pulled Rukia's arms back and she bucked her hips, ready to take him all in. As his arm fluid hit her insides, her own orgasm hit and her own fluids mixed with his. Rukia let out a gasp for air as Ichigo pulled out and fell onto the cushion, Ichigo in pursuit. He landed on her back and she giggled "That would have been perfect if no-one was watching..." She spoke, she then began huffing and puffing, as did Ichigo.

"That was completely out of no-where" He chuckled "But I'm glad it happened..."

Rukia grinned "Me too"

Ichigo's lips hit her neck and he pushed himself up. Tracing his hand down her thigh one last time before putting on his loincloth. Rukia put on her dress, as well as her ruby necklace and stood beside Ichigo in front of the women. Who looked at them with admiration, lust and complete awe.

"_Now _that is a champion" Rurichiyo commented "I'll spread word throughout Hueco Mundo of his name!"

Yoruichi grinned "No need, when he defeats Nnoitra his name will be known throughout those lands!" She spoke to the young heiress.

"Still, I must tell father of him! Maybe if he defeats Nnoitra he can fight in our games as well" Rurichiyo wondered and Kukaku patted the girl on the head.

"That would be most wise!"

Rurichiyo couldn't agree more "Now if you'll excuse me...I'm feeling a tad..._active _and my fiance is in sight" The young woman spoke and Yoruichi had to try and hide her giggles. The Domina looked at the orange-haired and raven-haired people standing next to her.

"Get dressed and resume your duties"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Now I bet you didn't expect that!**

**Seriously, it just came to me while writing this. I hadn't really known what to do during the public viewing and I was like 'Why the hell not?'**

**Besides, next chapter will be a fighting chapter and I need to give the non-fighting readers some IchiRuki to stack up on, like hibernation if you will.**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo!**

**Last chapter, again had a lot of postive reviews! I never really imagined people would ike this story that much. Anyways, it'll be a fighting chapter with some IchiRuki moments towards the end. Enjoy!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Ichigo smirked under his helmet at Jin Kariya who was currently smirking back, as if he had already won. Ichigo liked fighting arrogant people, it was an easier win. Only he could be cocky and win while underestimating his opponents damn it!

Jin wore a studded brown leather cuirass that had leather shoulder flaps too, he had matching bracers and greaves as well. His helmet covered his head and behind his neck, with small spikes coming out of the top. Ichigo didd't know what they were made of but they weren't metal, that would just be stupid. The helmet covered his head and the back of his neck, but not his face. He had a _sica _with a brown handle and a brown/yellow _parmula. _He was right-handed it seemed, which was good. Ichigo was used to fighting against right-handed opponens, despite being ambidextrious himself.

Ichigo once again wore his usual armor. The brown loincloth, with the brown cloth covering his waist. The dark grey/black metal greaves. The dark grey/black scaled-designed manica with the dark-grey/black helmet that had no plumed crest or horse hair. His faithful red octopus shield was attached to his left arm, with his _gladius_ gripped in the other.

Magsitrate Chojiro Sasikibe lifted his hand once more, before swinging it down beginning the match. Ichigo quickly lifted his shield because at that very moment Jin had already struck.

Jin slammed his shield and sword into Ichigo's shield constantly as the grey-haired man pushed the Murmillo back. Ichigo felt Jin slam his shield against the his large red one and the former fell back and rolled quickly back onto his feet, regaining his position, blocking the former champions sword as he did so. Despite being pushed, Ichigo felt that he was defending himself at a steady pace. No worries so far.

Up in the pulvanis, Rukia began to grow worried.

Jin continued his barrage of attacks, Ichigo blocking with sword and shield comfortably, while still having some difficulty. Ichigo was currently putting all his focus into defense and tiring the grey-haired man out. Jin's move began to grow slower and Ichigo, seeing an opening, slammed his shield into Jin's jaw. The grey-haired man was shaken, but still ready to fight.

"Jin fight's with ferocity, yet too recklessly" Urahara noted "If he continues like this, Ichigo will win this easily. It's a wonder how Jin became the champion of your Ludus in the first place" Urahara spoke to the foreign Lanista, who scowled.

Jin shook his head trying to regain his calm and ran towards Ichigo, thrusted his shield forward and jumping into the air, slamming his sword upon Ichigo's chest, landing a cut, finally. The cut wasn't so bad, only a millimetre or two deep but it sliced through the leather strap of Ichigo's armor. If that starp hadn't been there, Ichigo would be on the floor.

The orange-haired gladiator scowled and tossed his _gladius _into the floor before shaking off his now broken armor. He took off his helmet and tossed it towards Jin, who blocked it with ease, unlike Aaroniero. Ichigo was know helmetless and bare-chested.

_'No matter, that cut was a lucky one, that is all' Ichigo thought._

Picking up his _gladius_, Ichigo grinned as he figured out Jin's fighting style. Overpowering the opponent through constant attacks and ferocity. Ichigo could see how this man had become champion...of a piss-poor Ludus.

Jin charged once more and began swinging his sword ferociously. Ichigo once again blocked each attack with difficulty. Ichigo didn't know what had happened, but if this was a month or so ago, he would be dead.

Kenpachi's training really paid off huh?

During his barrage of attacks, Jin paid no notice to what was beneath him, otherwise he would have seen Ichigo hook his ankle with his and charging forward, forcing the Thraex to fall flat on his face.

Ichigo laughed as the crowd cheered his name. Pumping his fist into the air grinning, he heared a roar from behind him. Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo quickly turned and held his shield up, allowing Jin to ran up it and propell himself into the air, behind Ichigo.

The young man began to get annoyed with the constant defense and decided that it was time to kill this poor excuse for a champion Once and for all, though he of course, would drag it out as much as he could. For the crowd of course!

Jin was panting hard now, his attacks were becoming weaker and weaker. When he attacked, Ichigo didn't even have to thrust or slam his sword/shield anymore. All he had to do was lift it and let him hit it, and the weapon wouldn't even budge!

Jin charged forward for an attack, only for Ichigo to roll across his side and slam his shield into his back. With the strong, un-fatigued strength of Ichigo compared against the worn out Jin was no contest, Jin tripped forward and fell on his face again, growling at the fact that Ichigo was only toying with him.

Ichigo walked away, towards the crowd and decided to yell something on a whim, something that in his opinion would get the crowd going and intimidate Jin immediately. Laughing firstly, Ichigo opened his big mouth. "Rukongai! Shall I begin?" (Favorite line ever) Ichigo roared to the crowd, stretching his arms out widely. The crowd began cheering widely and began chanting his name. Ichigo smirked and ran forward towards Jin, now on the offensive.

Jumping slightly, Ichigo slammed the _gladius _into Jin's _sica,_ sending the man's arm down and leaving his chest open for Ichigo's foot. Ichigo kicked Jin's chest sending him back before attacking again, wildly this time.

Each attack was stronger and faster than Jin could handle, Ichigo could have killed Jin at least six times by now. Only letting him live due to wanting to make the match last longer. Ichigo shot the blade to the inside of Jin's shield and pushed it outwards, before bring the blade down diagonally, slicing Jin's thigh.

Jin fell to the ground and grunted as the laughing Ichigo skidded across his shield like a slippery floor, Jin quickly stood up and grunted again as he desperatly blocked all of Ichigo's attacks. After a while, the attacks became to strong and Jin felt himself kneeling. Ichigo slammed his _gladius _into Jin's shield, sending the man onto his back and the orange-haired ex-soldier swung his leg around, sending his foot into the former champions jaw, sending a shot of blood out. Ichigo took a few steps back, before running forward and bringing his sword up vertically as Jin kneeled before him, cutting the mans throat up to his jaw, throwing the man onto his back. Dead.

The crowd roared at Ichigo's victory and Rukia sighed in relief at his safety, the big fool had probably only put on the 'Losing card' to scare her! Urahara clapped his hands and gave a laugh shouting "Ichigo! Victor again!"

Yoruichi also grinned "What else did you expect? The man is destined to be God of the arena!" She spoke, stating her opinion.

"I cannot wait till next week" The magistrate confessed and he looked at Kukaku "If Ichigo wins at your games, the name Shiba will be the talk of the Republic, as will the name Urahara and of course, Ichigo!"

"It seems he will need new armor" Jin's Dominus, Sawatari commented. Urahara shot him a smirk.

"By the end of the night, you will need three new men, one of them a champion!" Urahara spoke and the Magistrate chuckled a little.

**00000000000000000**

Ichigo handed his sword and shield to Hanatarou and grinned at Kenpachi, who grinned back. "He was a former champion and you tossed him around like a doll! I'd like to think I had a part in it" He laughed.

Ichigo wrapped his hand around Kenpachi's wrist, who wrapped his hand around Ichigo's. Ichigo smirked "Couldn't have done it without you Doctore!"

Kenpachi shot a look towards Ichigos wound "He seems to have cut you. Is it possible that the great Ichigo is mortal?" he shot sarcastically at a scowling Ichigo.

"Lucky scratch!" He defended "Asshole ruined my armor, gonna need a new set now..." Ichigo scowled before grinning. "I get fourty gold for this match!"

Kenpachi laughed "That's what happens when you fight late into the evening!"

Ichigo nodded and spoke "Gratitude again Doctore!" He said before leaving the gate and into the waiting area. Ichigo walked passed Kugo, who was currently wearing his armor and helmet. The man laughed at seeing Ichigo.

"You won!" Kugo...grinned? Ichigo wasn't so sure due to the mans protective headgear.

"Barely any difficulty! The man was on the offensive constantly, I was toying with him the whole match. It was more comical than dangerous!" Ichigo bragged "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for my Primus match" He smirked cockily.

Kugo swung his greatsword on to his shoulder "Job well done Ichigo, now it's my turn!" The man grinned. Kugo exited the arena to a roar near equal to Ichigos. The only man who was as famous and loved as Ichigo was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark. Of course, there were probably more and these men were the only ones Ichigo had witnessed so far.

Ichigo found a few jugs of wine and passed one to Kenpachi, who watched Kugo's fight with interest. Ichigo joined him as they watched Kugo slam his greatsword into the Hoplomachus Mabashi's circular shield. Ichigo winced as he saw Kugo's head collide with the spear-wielders. That gotta hurt!

"Kugo will win this" Kenpachi spoke "That guy he's facing doesn't have the physical strength to keep up with him"

Ichigo smirked "And me?"

Kenpachi chuckled "I'd say your the third strongest in our Ludus, fourth if you include me" The man grinned "In time, I have faith that you could surpass Grimmjow and Kugo, as well as myself in time. All you need is experience and training"

Ichigo felt uncomfortable with the compliments "Look, I don't see you as Ikkaku see's Yumichika although I'm flattered-"

"Idiot!" Kenpachi snapped and Ichigo began laughing loudly as Kenpachi began slapping him with one of the leather greaves that was laying around. Their toying around stopped once they heard Kugo's victorious roar, they turned to see Kugo swiping off an arm with his greatsword. Ichigo flinched a little as the large man cleaved his enemies head right off.

"Rukongai, shall I begin eh? That could be a catchphrase" Kenpachi commented and Ichigo grinned.

"It shall"

As the crowd cheered for Kugo, Grimmjow appeared with his armor on and his weapons ready. "He better hurry it up!"

The gates opening and Kugo entered, Grimmjow quickly pushed through, impatient for his match with Go Koga. Ichigo rolled his eyes "It's not as if Dominus is going to decide to oull you out. Patience please?"

Grimmjow sent him a glare as he put on his thraex helmet and Kugo smirked before chiding "Be careful, I hear nine Thraex's died today, don't want to make yourself ten!"

"I was responsible for one of them" Ichigo smirked

Grimmjow shut them up with a quick kick to the shins before exiting the building and entering the arena. The crowd cheered, chanted, roared etcetera, etcetera and the match began.

The match started fairly quickly. Koga was a secutor and carried a large axe, which was unaffective against small, quick, agile people like Grimmjow. Hooking the curve of his _Sica _with Koga's shoulder, he dragged it down, causing a large cut that was sure to scar. Grimmjow ducked under the axe that swung at him and he cut Koga's leg on the way day, before appearing behind him and kicking him to the floor. Koga stood after a while of struggling and wobbled over, still ready to battle. He swung his axe and Grimmjow blocked, then retaliating with two diagonal strikes to the chest, falling on one knee as he did so. The secutor Koga fell onto his back as Grimmjow was on one knee, with his sword pointing to the crowd grinning, as if striking a pose.

Grimmjow slammed his _sica _into Koga's heart and fell forward a little, before taking off his helmet and soaking in the cheers, much like how Ichigo did. Sawatari sighed and fell into his chair and Urahara clapped.

"He won rather quickly, probably trying to out-do my performance" Ichigo chuckled a little, with an agreeing Kenpachi.

_'Grimmjow's jealous, heh'_

**00000000000000000000000000000**

As they arrived home, Ichigo quickly ran over to Gin "Hey Gin-"

Gin quickly tossed him a small sack full of gold coins "Fourty gold, as Dominus promised" The silver-haired man grinned. Ichigo took out two gold coins and flicked them over to him.

"Get yourself some wine" Ichigo ordered and Gin grinned a little.

"Happily"

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia, smiling at him. Ichigo shot a smile back up to her and then saw Urahara walk out. The dirty-blonde haired Dominus spoke "Ichigo, I require you for a moment!"

Ichigo nodded and jogged across the training area and into the into the Ludus befiore being escorted to the upstairs villa by a guard. Ichigo now stood in Urahara's office, in front of the man. "You need new armour" Urahara spoke "This is good news! You fight in the Primus next week against a champion! And not only that, in a noble families set of games...you'll need to look the part" He looked at Ichigo "I'll get you some special armor for this match! Something that will make you look fierce and strong, yet noble and glorious!"

"I look forward to seeing it Dominus" Ichigo grinned "I swear I will defeat Nnoitra and bring this Ludus honor"

Urahara stopped "Speaking of which...Ichigo, what are your plans for after your mother is freed?" Urahara asked "I am curious to whether you plan to stay, or continue to fight for your freedom? You know I cannot let you leave without purchasing your own freedom, as well as your mothers"

Ichigo began to think "D-Dominus...I truly do not know. I will speak about it with my mother first and come up with a decision...please wait till then" He said and Urahara nodded in understanding.

"Fine, you may go"

Ichigo nodded and left the room hastily, trying to avoid another uncomfortable situation like that. He wandered to the Ludus before bumping into someone.

Rukia!

Ichigo looked at Rukia, who blushed a little. "Ichigo, good to see you"

"Yeah, same here" Ichigo smiled. Rukia looked at his cut, she traced a finger over it.

"You should really clean that wound Ichigo, it could get infected." She spoke as she pulled out a damp cloth from a near-by bowl. She rinsed the water before lightly dragging the wet cloth across the slice. She looked up to Ichigo, who was smiling like an idiot.

"What're you smiling at, you fool?" She asked, scowling trying to hide a blush. Ichigo chuckled before answering.

"Just admiring your beauty" He spoke "It's unrivalled in my opinion"

She sighed and stopped cleaning the wound. "Ichigo...you know it would never work...You have a mother and family to go back to." She spoke.

"Why would I go back? I like it here" He confessed "There's Doctore who's been teaching me how to truly fight, there is Kugo, Grimmjow and Renji, men who I'm beginning to see as brothers. Then there is my favorite couple, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Then of course, there is you" He smiled, cupping her chin. Her eyes met his eyes and she sighed. "Not to mention if I do go back, I have to marry a girl I do not love..."

Rukia sighed "Don't go there, you do not love me"

"Maybe not" Ichigo spoke "But there's something there"

Ichigo's lips lightly touched Rukia's, who as fast as lighting wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ichigo grabbed her thighs and lifted her, pushing her against a wall, shoving his tongue deep inside of her mouth, battling for dominance. His mouth moved down to her neck and she gasped for air.

"Your a fool!"

"I'll happily be an idiot for this!" He smirked, mouth moving towards her breast. His lips surrounded her nipple and he traced his tongue around it, feeling it go erect. Rukia moaned, pulling his head in closer. Ichigo's right hand traced down her leg and up her dress, finding her wet and hot pussy. Letting her left leg drop, whilst wrapping her right around his waist, his fingers traced themselves along her slit before his two fingers plunged themselves in, while his thumb played with her clit. Rukia gasped out in shock at the pleasure that englulfed her, moaning loudly she cried out his name. "I-Ichigo...that's amazing, keep doing that...please!" She panted, Ichigo smirked and spoke.

"Beg"

Rukia whined in annoyance, biting his scalp to deal with the pleasure that surrounded her. Ichigo laughed and spoke "Beg and I'll do it faster!"

Rukia let out a shuddered breath "Please Ichigo, go faster!"

Biting her nipple, Ichigo began moving his fingers in her faster and more skilled than before. Ichigo found himself with a rock-hard erection that he knew he couldn't deal with. Quickly stopping and unwrapping his loincloth, he plunged himself inside of her, groaning as he did so. Rukia rolled him around and forced him to fall on his ass, which made him only go deeper inside of her, forcing the two to cry out in passion. Ichigo leaned against the wall, sitting down of course as Rukia placed her two hands on his shoulders and lifted herself off of him, then down on him again. "This is the first time I-I've ever been on top so, don't expect-"

"Shut up and move!" Ichigo ordered the nervous girl, a tick mark grew on her forehead.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

"Hurry up before someone hears or see's us!"

Rukia quickly began gyrating her hips which Ichigo had been holding on to for dear life. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's back and planted his mouth on her breast, which Rukia accepted happily. Digging her nails into his scalp as she moved her hips with the help of Ichigo, she heared someone coming. "S-Shit! Someone's coming!"

Ichigo snarled "We're coming first!"

Rukia gasped "I-Ichigo, there's no-way-"

Ichigo pushed Rukia back so that she was on his hips, whilst he was kneeling. Rukia wrapped her legs tightly around Ichigo's waist and leaned back, while holding herself up with the palms of her hands, which were planted on the floor. Ichigo gripped her hips and began thrusting wildly, catching her mouth for a kiss to stop her from screaming, Ichigo moaned while doing so and Rukia felt the vibration hit her mouth. Rukia pulled out of the kiss and began breathing faster and faster, with the occasion of a shuddered breath. Her moans and groans became to loud and were evolving into screams, Ichigo quickly caught her into another kiss.

Ichigo felt his release coming faster and faster, as did Rukia. Rukia groaned loudly upon Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo felt her legs spasm, then felt something engulf his member, she had came all over him. Ichigo pulled out of the kiss and came too, filling Rukia up with his warm seed. Hearing a nearby door open, Ichigo lifted Rukia and hid behind a forked wall, his foot shot out to pull his loincloth out of sight and they stood there still for a few seconds until they saw who was walking past. Ichigo and Rukia held their breaths and peeked around the corner of the wall...

It was Hisana!

Hisana walked, down the hallway and past the Ludus doors, probably going in to talk to Yoruichi. Ichigo and Rukia stood extremely still, doing their best to hold in their gasps or pants that was building up inside them from fatigue. Hisana finally exited through the door and it closed with a slight 'bang'. After a few seconds, Ichigo fell back with Rukia in top of him, who was giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

"That was amazing! S-So exhilerating and fun! Ichigo...your so perfect!" She laughed. Ichigo laughed too.

"No" He said moving a bit of hair from her eyes "I'm far from perfect. I'm arrogant, cocky, rebellious and a bit stupid. Your the one who's perfect!"

Rukia sighed happily into his chest "No...those are all part of your charm. I'm stubborn, short-tempered and violent"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Violent?"

"I'd probably hit you if you did something wrong" She confessed and Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'd let you beat and torture me all you want if it was the way you were" He spoke and she smiled before sighing sadly.

"This...it will never work will it?" She spoke.

"We can somehow make it work" Ichigo spoke "If we do our best. I'm a demi-god after all! And you...Demi-goddess is a title unworthy of you...Goddess is a title that would disgrace you...your just...so..heavenly" He spoke in between kisses. She gave him a smile before resting on his chest for a while. Ichigo cursed "We have to get up..."

Rukia sighed before getting off him and fixing her dress, which had been lifted around her waist, while the straps had been dragged down her arms, to reveal her breasts. Ichigo tied his loincloth around his crotch before putting on his large belt and sandals.

"The men will be waiting for me..." He spoke "I'm late"

Rukia stood on her tip-toes and gave Ichigo a light peck on the lips "Same, I was supposed to fetch Domina's wine fifteen minutes ago!" She confessed "She's going to kill me!"

Ichigo laughed once more before opening the Ludus door slightly "Goodbye" He spoke.

"Goodbye" Rukia replied.

Ichigo entered the Ludus, leaving a grinning Rukia standing there happily. She fetched her Domina's wine before skiping happily to her masters side. Ichigo sat beside Renji on the bench, with a bowl of weird looking vegetables and oats. Whilst Renji was eating it distatsefully, Ichigo ate it happily and quickly, scoffing it down, then gulpng down his cup of water. Renji rose an eyebrow.

"What's gotten you so hungry?" he asked

"The fight has me hungry and a bit hyper. Gonna buy a jug of wine and go to sleep to celebrate my victory" Ichigo confessed "I'm just going to drink it and sleep"

Renji pouted playfully "Not even going to celebrate your victory with anyone else?" He asked.

Ichigo grinned perversly "Too late, I already did!"

**000000000000000000000000**

**I seriously don't know where that lemon came from.**

**It was only supposed to be a quick chat...but one thing led to another and...**

**You know the rest...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**I'm starting this chapter a bit earlier than usual because I just get excited writing these! It seemed everybody was happy with the lemon I wrote, which to be completely honest was a heat of the moment thing. I actually planned for them to chat, argue a bit and sort of make-up, but then sex just came to mind and I was like 'Why not, the argument would be stupid anyways'**

**I posted Jin's Armor on my profile if anyone want's to see it. Ichigo's Primus fight will be next chapter! This chapter will include his preparation for the battle, his armor, some pep-talk and other things. Probably not a lemon but maybe a fluffly conversation or something.**

**I know this is a really early update, but I have had nothing else better to do and I'm getting inspiration everywhere!**

**00000000000000000000000**

Ichigo slammed his wooden sword against the wooden post quickly and as hard as he could, deliberatly trying to break the sword or the wooden post, to increase his strength. The same routine followed, left horizontal swing, right horizontal swing, right diagonal slash, left diagonal slash, two forward thrusts and a vertical slash. Sometimes he moved left and right as if dodging an opponent to increase his reflexes. Kenpachi was currently talking with Urahara, so Ichigo decided to 'Work the palace' which more or less meant, beat the living shit out of a wooden post until your arm hurt or the wood snapped in two.

Of course, he could just train with Renji. But Ichigo thought the interactions between the condescending Tsukishima and the short-tempered Renji were hilarious. It was also a little taste of vengeance for Renji sneaking into Ichigo's chest and taking the five gold out. Despite the fact that Renji won, he still stole it. This revenge tasted nice.

Ichigo's spirits had been lifted very highly ever since his meeting with Rukia. It had been five days since then and everyday he looked up to her and smiled. He was getting used to her daily schedule of wine-fetching, clothes finding or food-bringing and every time he saw her leave, he'd sneak up just to talk with her or give her a compliment or a kiss. Sometimes he'd say something foolish and she'd kick him in the shin, slap him in the face or punch him in the ribs or arm, but he knew she was only doing it out of playfulness or because he was acting an idiot, like insulting her height or teasing her about the noises she made when they...you know. Though she'd always forgive him once he shot her a smile and enveloped her in a hug.

He could generally feel his feelings rise for the girl, knowing that in a while, if things went well, he'd be head over heels in love with her. So far, nobody knew of their secret relationship and he intended to keep it that way until further notice.

Ichigo walked over to the punching bag, which was a hay-filled dummy in the shape of a man. There were stacks of meat covering the hay to make the dummy more hard and less penetrable, making the gladiators punches harder and more effective. Ichigo dropped his sort and entered in his own home-made stance. Which was a mixture between boxing, wrestling, kick-boxing and martial-arts, all styles which he had picked up over the years. He delivered multiple fast hooks and jabs to the dummy, which was held up high due to a wooden post sticking through it. (Although since the hay and meat covered it, it wouldn't damage your knuckles)

Ichigo delivered one last kick to the dummy, already bored with it and sighed in relief once he saw Kenpachi appear from the villa. Ichigo picked up his wooden sword and shield, smirking at the Doctore who rolled his eyes and entered a stance.

Kenpachi swung his wooden blade at Ichigo who blocked it and quickly spun around, attacking Kenpachi's flank. Kenpachi hopped back and swung his wooden blade down vertically, which met Ichigo's shield. Ichigo thrusted his sword upwards which met Kenpachis crotch area, stopping right before the attack landed. Ichigo smirked and Kenpachi frowned.

"I never usually need to protect _that _area" He spoke and Ichigo shrugged.

"I have always protected that place more than my own head. It's good to know that a man such as yourself wouldn't think about it...gives me an advantage to test if they do as well" Ichigo spoke.

"Less theory, more battle" He spoke

"Mental and physical skills or both vitally and equally important Doctore, I thought a man such as yourself would understand this" Ichigo spoke, playfully insulting the man. Kenpachi scowled and snapped.

"Who cares?"

Best. Response. Ever?

Ichigo laughed and the two charged forward. It was two days till the match with Nnoitra and Ichigo needed to be in tip-top shape for the match. Ichigo had been fighting Kenpachi in Nnoitra's style, a secutor. Nnoitra carried a large double-sided axe at could probably split a man in two, not only that, Nnoitra was fast. Ichigo needed to know how to deal with fast and strong attacks whilst combing strength, speed, agility and intelligence all in one go. Ichigo often sparred with Kugo, who also used a large weapon in preperation for the match.

He had also trained in how to face multiple opponents at the same time. Getting some of the lesser gladiators, Kenpachi forced Ichigo to fight a man with a sword and shield, a man with a spear and shield, a man with a net and trident and a man with a axe. (All weapons were of course, wooden)

Ichigo had managed to defeat them all without withstanding much injury. Which was impressive in it's own right.

Ichigo was kicked to the ground by Kenpachi and thanks to this, he noted Ichigo leaving her Domina's side. "Excuse me Doctore, I must fetch something from my cell" He spoke before quickly running off. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and began working the palace, laughing at Renji who was nearly crying at how annoying Tsukishima was.

**000000000000000000000**

Ichigo sneaked past the two guards that protected the front door and saw Rukia walk down the hallway. He waved to her and she gave him and smile. Ichigo quickly ran over and she jumped into his arms, into a tight hug. "It's good to see your still using the perfume I got you" He smiled at her, sniffing her neck "I'll get you one a hundred-times better by tomorrow" He promised and she giggled.

"I don't have to get it" She spoke "I'm not a woman who is pleased by gifts and coin!"

Ichigo smirked "You didn't seem to annoyed with the necklace" He accused and she turned away blushing.

"It was my first gift!... And it's really beautiful" She smiled

"It's not as expensive as Domina's" He sighed "You deserve better" He said

Rukia rolled her eyes and hit him a playful slap on the back of the head "You're an idiot. It's a thought and generosity behind the gift that made me happy, even if it was some cheap, copper chain I would have wore it proudly"

Ichigo smiled and kissed her on the forehead, she buried her head into his chest and she sighed "I wish we could meet each other whenever we wished" She confessed "Im really beginning to enjoy spending time with you"

"As I with you...you alone occupy my thoughts" He smiled at the young girl who scowled.

"I shouldn't...you should set mind towards the Primus...Afterwards..." She smirked slyly "You'll have your own cell...I know there is one untouched at the far end of the Ludus, right at the entrance, where I could sneak in when no-one is around. We could finally be alone and on a bed, as it should be" She smiled as she kissed him on the lips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and returned it with much enthusiasm, desiring and craving it for the past...what...two hours? Ever since his last one.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled away from her irresistable lips with a sigh. He smiled before talking "The way you spoke...it's like you're certain I'll win" He chuckled, Rukia smirked.

"Is the big and mighty Ichigo afraid that he may be defeated?" She asked and Ichigo smirked back.

"No, I am merely glad that you share my optimism..." He said.

Rukia grinned "You'll never leave your mother alone to rot in Jigoku! And besides from the way you describe her I'd probably save her myself if you died!"

"Gratitude" He smiled, she smiled back.

"None needed"

He gave her a quick eskimo kiss before he sighed "I must go now, Doctore awaits" He explained and Rukia sighed, tracing a hand down his chest.

"If I had my way...we'd be on the floor right now" She spoke with a giggle and Ichigo pouted playfully.

"Don't drag me into the depths of temptation wench!" He cried.

Rukia and Ichigo shared a laugh once more before they gave each other one last kiss and resumed with their duties...

**00000000000000**

Ichigo arrived back in the Ludus to an angry Kenpachi "Where the hell were you?" He demanded and Ichigo scowled.

"Calm yourself, I merely took a shit"

….

"Oh ok"

Works every time.

"Let us resume training then.

"Yes, let's"

**000000000000000000000**

Rukia looked to both sides before grabbing an apple from her Domina's personal tray and began eating it. Ever since she met Ichigo, she picked up more of his attributes, as he did with her. Ichigo became more of a …. well not a sappy romantic, but he began choosing his words carefully and well. Each carefully planned sentence was full of thought and despite not sometimes being genius... her worst one was 'Maybe sometime I can show you how to cleave off a head' she knew he only desired to make her smile.

She in return had become more rebellious and cocky. Replacing her graceful smiles and calm demeanor with smirks, playful grins and sly smiles. Notes which have been picked up on by Yoruichi.

Quickly scoffing down the apple and tossing the core out the window she stood beside her Domina, watching Ichigo train. She flinched slightly as she saw Kenpachi's shield strike his jaw and watching the young man fall to the ground. But that turned into a grin once she saw his boot hit Kenpachi's face in retaliation when he tried to come over and land an attack. Ichigo rolled backwards and on to his feet.

Urahara arrived grinning happily, Yoruichi turned around and spoke "Why so happy?"

Urahara laughed "I got Ichigo's armor for the Primus, he'll look so …..awe inspiring!" He laughs.

"News lifts the heart" Yoruichi spoke "We need our man looking his best whe he defeats Nnoitra" She smirked and Urahara nodded whilst keeping his grin. Rukia had to turn her head to the left to hide her happy smile, once it faded she looked back down to the training area.

Urahara quickly called Ichigo up "Ichigo! Your armor has arrived! Come up and try it on!" Urahara called and Ichigo chuckled when hearing this. He and a guard walked up to the balcony and Ichigo saw a wooden crate. Urahara spoke once more.

"I had it designed to suit your hair-color, your body-type and your red shield color. Here it is!"

Ichigo opened the box and...

**00000000000000**

Ichigo had to admit, he looked _fine._

Ichigo wore bronze greaves that were covering his red cloth protected shins. The edges of the red/orange cloth were shooting out of the greaves, for designing purposes. He had brown leather sandals on too. He wore a red loincloth, with a red _Balteus,_ which was a large leather belt with metal decorations and supplements. Similar to current boxing belts. Covering his left wrist was a light brown/orange cloth bracer, that had four small red, tight and thin leather straps that held it on. His right arm was covered in chain mail, with a brown designed strap holding the chain mail on. He had a steel helmet that covered his entire head except his eyes, which was not covered to allow him to see better. The metal across the nose/mouth/chin area had a grill like design while on the top of the helmet had a yellow/brown plumed crest made out of horse-hair. (It's on my profile, you should really look at it. It's cool)

Taking of his helmet, Ichigo grinned "Is Nnoitra in Rukongai at the moment? I want to fight him now!" Ichigo grinned jokingly. Urahara patted him on the back and spoke.

"Soon! In two days hence you will be the talk of the Republic! Ichigo! Destroyer of the Praying Mantis himself!" Uarhara bellowed with his arm around Ichigo's shoulder, with his arm pointed out as if showing Ichigo his future. Ichigo laughed and spoke

"Speaking of which; I need a title!" He declared and Urahara nodded.

"They will come with experience"

Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly, there wasn't much to do now...

"You may take off the armor and show it as surprise to the crowd or show your brother's in he training area now" Urahara explained and Ichigo laughed before deciding against showing it off.

**0000000000000000000000**

A day had passed since Ichigo had tried on his armor and now, tomorrow was the Shiba games. Ichigo fought twice, once alongside Grimmjow and Kugo and then in the Primus. Ichigo had trained hard for this day and was sure of success, he had to win!

Ichigo lay in bed as a million thoughts went through his mind. How would his mother react to seeing his new lifestyle, his new friends and non-blood siblings? To Rukia? Would she be happy for him and congratulate him on his success or would she be disappointed, enjoying battling like a barbarian, leaving Karakura, his fiance and his duties behind for a life of blood, slavery, alcohol and sex?

Well, that wasn't only what his life was. Ichigo's life was now filled with brotherhood, companionship, friendship and...dare he say it...love?

He honestly didn't know what to think of what his sisters were going through at the moment. Poor Yuzu could be crying her eyes out right now and Karin could be as brooding or as cold as ever before!

Ichigo growled, leaning onto his right arm for comfort. It was not needed as he heard a guard tap the gates "Ichigo, you are summoned by Dominus"

Again?

Ichigo found himself in Urahara's office who sat behind his desk expecting him. "Leave us" Urahara told the guard. The guard left and Urahara spoke.

"You have proven yourself worthy to our Ludus. You have brought us unimaginable amounts of recognition and honor, not to mention a vast amount of coin in the Shiba games, even if you lose, which of course you will not!" Urahara laughed "I have decided that since you can fight on par with them, you work the same amount as them and you train as hard as them, you need the same accommodations as them. Ichigo I am promoting you to a veteran gladiator. Whenever you desire you can request whores, food or water and if you have the coin, you can get them immediately, instead of waiting for the end of the month like the rest of the normal Gladiators. You can also pick a private small cell underneath the Ludus instead of sharing one. You'll have a more comfortable bed and a small table to place your water or wine. Congratulations Ichigo, you deserved it"

Ichigo grinned widely "You honor me Dominus"

"The honor is all mine!"

Ichigo was allowed out and left to private cells where the veterans slept. He walked down the stairs and into the cell rooms. He walked passed Kugo's cell, whos stood up abruptly. "Hey Ichigo, what're you doing here?"

"Picking out my new cell, being a veteran and all" Ichigo spoke nonchalantly he said as he walked down the small pathway, down to the most secluded cell where he and Rukia could hide when they got 'intimate'.

"Hey Ichigo that's great!- Hey wait don't walk passed that cell!" Kugo yelled

Kugo's yells went unanswered as Ichigo turned his head and saw something that scarred him for life. He saw Ikkaku and Yumichika...

Ewww! God damn it! Kugo was in the same room for- Ew!

"Now of all times?" Ichigo growled covering his eyes with his elbows running down the pathway, finally finding his chosen cell. He nodded as he looked at it appreciativly. The bed was soft, it was about six-inches big and chalk-full of hay for comfort. It was about seven-feet tall, so that Ichigo could lay down without his feet hanging out the end. The room in itself was about eleven feet tall, and Ichigo himself could close and lock the cage. That was a perk of being a veteran, they could wander under the Ludus freely, which was good. He could stay up all night drinking with his three favorite veterans!

Ichigo lay down on the bed and looked up when he heard the cell opening. It was Rukia, who looked rather happy! "Rukia? What're you doing here?"

Rukia smiled "Dominus sent me here...to please you" She confessed "Since it may be your last night alive, he has decided that you will spend it embraced with a woman and since, to his knowledge, we have slept together once he has chosen me for the task fortunetly"

Ichigo smiled and caught Rukia in a kiss "It may be my last night eh?"

Rukia grinned "We may as well make it the most memorable night of your life" She spoke as she untied her dress. Ichigo sighed happily as he embraced Rukia, lying her down on the soft bed.

"I saw some bad things today...you need to make me forget about it" He joked and Rukia smiled.

"Believe me, when we're done...I'll be the only thought on your mind" She said as she flipped him over, straddling him, she gave him a very seductive kiss, biting his lip as she pulled away.

"I trust you will"

"I _know _I will"

**00000000000000000000**

**Don't worry, it's not a sexual cliffhanger. It'll be one of those cheesy wake up in eachothers arms moments as I'm a bit tired and gave you a lemon last chapter. You must beg for one!**

**The next chapter is it, the big one. It'll be the entire Shiba games from Ichigo's POV. His fight with the five guys, watching Kugo and Grimmjow's fight then his fight with Nnoitra, the champion.**

**I'm so exicted!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Here it is! The Shiba games have finally arrived! Prepare for Bloodshed because the House of Urahara are going to deliver!**

**I know I said no lemons this chapter...but...I did it again...All for the good of increasing my skill, I swear!**

**Who am I kidding, I'm just as big a lemon-lover as you guys are!**

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo lay in his new soft bed with Rukia resting her head on his chest. They were both sweating and breathing heavily after having probably the most mind-blowing three hours of sex anybody could ever have! It was no wonder why the kept going though, being a couple in a Ludus was a difficult task and when you're given the chance to spend time together, you're going to spend every minute of it happily and try to make it as best as possible. Rukia buried her head deeper into his chest with a moan, rising up to kiss his jawline, smirking while doing so. She spoke to her lover.

"So, did you forget what you wanted to forget?" Rukia asked as she nibbled on his ear. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Forget what?"

"Good" Rukia grinned as she swung her leg over his waist, Ichigo pulled her down for another kiss and she obliged happily, digging her tongue deep into his mouth as they battled for dominance, too bad the big, tough gladiator was failing.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned them against the corners of the bed, before wrapping her hands around the chain that held a latern above Ichigo's bed and pulling on it, lifting herself upoff Ichigo's chest and down onto his rock-hard member, pulling down her right hand directing it into her, Rukia let out a heavy breath as it entered her.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's two wrists and pushed them down, so he couldn't touch her. Teasing and frustrating him to no end. He moaned as Rukia rolled her hips upon his and let out a long shuddered breath. Getting to annoyed, Ichigo overpowered Rukia's arms and flipped her over, then did so again. Ichigo quickly turned around and grabbed the lantern chain again. Ichigo grabbed her hips and entered her from behind.

"Ahhh-" Rukia cried "This feels so...fucking great!" She cursed happily as she held onto the chain tightly, feeling Ichigo penetrate her deeper and deeper. Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled them off, flipping her onto her back with a grunt. He hooked his elbows with her knees and then putting her legs on his shoulders. Rukia's hands snaked around and grabbed his ass, pushing him deeper.

Ichigo began thrusting in her, curling his hips with every thrust. Rukia's legs fell from his shoulders and found themselves wrapped tightely around his waist. Ichigo pulled her up, catching her in a kiss. His mouth vibrated on hers with a moan and she loved every minute of it.

For another hour, Rukia and Ichigo did this. Trying new positions, new types of foreplay, trying to gain experience and skill. Ichigo now found himself lying on his side, with Rukia lying on his arm as he cupped her breast. His right arm holding up her right leg as he penetrated her from the side. He kissed and nipped at her neck and earlobe constantly, exciting her immensly.

He wrapped another arm around her and fipped her over, so she was on top in a reverse-cowgirl position. Rukia had practically screamed as Ichigo began thrusting into her from the bottom and felt herself coming closer and closer. Quickly flipping over once more, frustratingly stopping again. Rukia was now on top "I want to look into your eyes when you come with me" She spoke seductivly, rolling her hips. Ichigo shot his arms up and grabbed her breasts once more, massaging them tenderly, yet firmly. Rukia felt his hands go to her hips and she began moving faster and faster, gritting her teeth whilst doing so. Ichigo let out a groan in euphoria as she did this.

"I'm there...I'm there!" Rukia screamed as she slammed herself down on him, Ichigo let out a pleasured animalistic growl as he felt himself fill her up. "T-That's me down now...I'm far too tired" Rukia spoke as she fell off him. Ichigo smirked and spoke.

"Aww...guess we have to sleep" He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Guess so"

Ichigo smiled warmly "It'll be worth it...waking up with you beside me. I'll live it in my dreams before finally seeing it with my own eyes" He spoke softly. Nuzzling herself into his neck, she gave him a light eskimo kiss before rolling onto her right side. Ichigo felt himself press against her firm, plump buttocks ans grinned. "Don't grind into me now...I won't be able to control myself"

"Hmm...neither will I" She replied coyly and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "You know...I'm really beginning to see this...us...happening" She smiled "You know...If a man becomes champion...he can choose a wife...she sleeps with him every night and they are allowed to socialize with each other during the break periods."

Ichigo kissed her neck "Well then...Grimmjow better watch himself because my desire to become champion has increased tenfold" He spoke warmly, Rukia smiled.

"Good night Ichigo"

"Night Rukia"

**0000000000000000000000**

Ichigo's eyes opened as he heard a roosters morning cry. He grinned happily, the irritating tapping of the gates was no longer his problem to deal with. He grunted and noticed that his arm was competely heavy...

Oh right Rukia...

Ichigo smiled before biting her earlobe softly, waking her up. She turned around coy smile. "Hey lover" She said wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his as she straddled his hips.

"Good morning my dear" He chuckled "As much as I would love to spend more time with you...we must get up and eat. I want to get some extra training in before breakfast and a bath" He planned. He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her off him, setting her on the bed softly before finding his training attire. He handed her the dress she wore last night as she stood. "Let me" He said, walking behind her and tying on the dress.

"Why thank you" She smiled jokingly. She sat down and put up her right foot, allowing Ichigo to put on her sandals. He put the leather shoe on just right, which made her smile. He tightened it..._perfectly. _He did so with the other foot and smiled.

"Come" He said, extending his hand "I'll escort you to Domina"

Taking his hand she left the Ludus and passed Ikkaku's cell, noticing Ichigo looking away at the two men embracing each other while sleeping. Rukia held in a giggle and wrapped her arm around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo smiled before speaking "You know Rukia... when I fight, I have this thing called 'resolve'. It's my will power and determination when I battle. I do not really know why, but when I have a low resolve...I can't fight wel, but when it's high...I fight better than the Gods themselves. Knowing that you are rooting for me in this match is heart lifting, so I know I'll be at my best...and when I win. I'll look to the pulvanis, at you. When I win, you'll know who I'm dedicating the victory too" He said warmly. Rukia stopped walking, Ichigo turned around.

"Ichigo..." Rukia spoke.

"Yeah-"

Ichigo was already caught up in a hard kiss, Rukia smashed her lips against his. He moaned a little before she calmed down and pulled away. "That was for those beautiful words" She smiled before grinning mischeviously. She kicked his shin "That's for being _too _romantic! You're outdoing me!"

Ichigo growled, holding his shin. "Romance is a contest now?"

Rukia smirked "It always has been. And women always have to win, got it?"

Ichigo chuckled a little "Yeah"

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo quickly scoffed down his breakfast after reluctantly leaving Rukia to their Domina. If there was one thing Ichigo was enjoying, it was more food. Despite the diet not being the best (Dried fruit, barly, boiled beans, oatmeal, ash (Which helped fortify the body) and maybe a little meat) Ichigo had ate it quickly with an even bigger cup of water, which was refreshing.

Tightening on his shoulderpad and belt, Ichigo walked out into the training area where the rest of the gladiators trained. He looked up, at Rukia and smiled. Urahara turned to her.

"I trust things went well with Ichigo" Urahara smirked a tad perversly, pulling out his old green and white fan, covering his grin. Rukia blushed before answering.

"We were pleased" Rukia spoke and Urahara giggled.

"_We? _It seems Ichigo is good at things other than fighting, complaining and flattering!" Urahara replied gleefully "These games have gotten me so worked up I'm hyper!"

Rukia smiled a little before returning to watch Ichigo train.

**000000000000000**

Ichigo's eyes open as he felt Kugos boot hit his leg "Wake up, we're here" Kugo snapped, waking Ichigo from his groggy daze. Ichigo shook his head a few times roughly before opening his eyes wide, then relaxing them.

"This is it Ichigo" Grimmjow spoke "Don't let that bastard Nnoitra kill you"

Ichigo smirked "No worries Grimmjow" He spoke "I'll live long enough to kick your ass once more" He finished with a smirk. Grimmjow nodded with a grin.

"Focus more on our first fight together before worrying about Nnoitra" Kugo warned and the two ceased their banter. They felt the shackles go around their wrists when they left the cart and entered the arena...

**00000000000000**

The day passed quickly. Five deaths, two ties and all the rest were allowed to live, pleasant enough Ichigo supposed. The games at the start were a tad pitiful, no wonder they had Ichigo fight later in the day despite being a normal gladiator, he would slaughter them!

Ichigo heared the guards blow their trumpets, signalling the start of a new match. He, Kugo and Grimmjows. Ichigo put on his new helmet, watching his two allies put theirs on. Kugo swung his greatsword up and onto his shoulder casually, Ichigo smirked as the gates opened.

The crowd ceased speaking and a man with black hair, with white and purple robes stood up to face the crowd. This man was Kaien Shiba, head of the Shiba family and organizer of these games!

"The next match is one much anticipated! Five gladiators of Hueco Mundo face three favored sons of the Rukongai! Enter the five blades of Hueco Mundo!" Kaien called. Five men walked out of the opposite end, all wielding a sword and shield.

Di Roy was a samnite. He wielded an oval yellow _scutum _with a bronw leather greave on his right leg. He wore two brown leather bracers and a thin brown cuirass with a brown plumed helmet, with yellow horse hair. He cheered to the crowd as he entered.

The next man was a large built man with red hair in a pony tail. It seemed he was a Murmillo. He had a cheap-looking protection chain mail on his right arm, with a white _scutum. _He wore a silver helmet with a black plumed crest.

The man who followed was a lean, blond man. A thraex by the armor he wore. He had a _manica _that covered his right arm with circular, segmented pieces of metal, two silver greaves and a silver slide-down helmet with two eye-holes.

The fourth man was a small, overwight man. A secutor by the seems, not an axe-wielding one. He had a black leather greave on his left leg, with a black, segmented manica on his right arm. He had an oval _scutum _and a normal secutor helmet.

The final man was a Murmillo once more. He was tall, with a leather arm-guard on his right arm, it had markings that made it look scaled. He had two grey greaves on and a grey leather bracer on his left arm. He wore a helmet with a large amount of horse-hair strimming from the top, shooting out then falling down. His _scutum _was rectangular and red.

"The three challengers are opponents to be feared! A champion, a former champion and a rising star face these five men in battle to the death! I give to you the finest selection from the House of Urahara! Grimmjow, Kugo and Ichigo!"

The gate opened and the three quickly walked out of the waiting area. Grimmjow, Kugo and Ichigo all roared. Grimmjow pumping his fist while doing so, Kugo grabbing the bottom half of his sword and lifting it into the air and Ichigo spread his arms widely, his right and left arms going to both opposite sides.

The crowd were shocked at Ichigo's new armor, but cheered even louder once they saw him looking better than ever. Ichigo laughed before yelling out his new catchphrase "Rukongai! Shall I begin?"

The crowd roared as the three gladiators roared, cheered and laughed. Soaking in their love and admiration. Kaien Shiba stood up and signalled them to quiet down. Grimmjow spoke quickly.

"If anyone runs in recklessly, kill them fast. We don't need to drag out these weak battles and waste energy. Kill them as soon as possible"

The two others nodded and Shiba lifted his hand in the air, before swinging it down. "Begin!"

Di Roy, the small and reckless Samnite charged first, alongside Edrad and Nakeem. It seemed Kugo was taking care of Di Roy. Kugo swung his large sword off his shoulder and quickly pushed it into the charging enemies chest, lifting the mans body with the sword impaled in his chest, Kugo swung the blade and began gaining momentum, flinging the corpse of the blade.

Nakeem swung his sword at Grimmjow, who blocked and smashed the formers sword out of the way, before thrusting his _sica _threw the eye-hole of the helmet. Ichigo saw this and raised an eye-brow.

"Wow..." Ichigo murmered before ducking under Edrad's sword. Ichigo smashed the Murmillo across the jaw with his red _scutum, _forcing his body to turn in the opposite direction, Ichigo used this and shoved his _gladius _into the mans back, through his heart. Ichigo shoved his body off of his _gladius _by pushing the corpse with his foot.

Three men dead in the space of fifteen seconds...amazing...

The crowd was roaring and Kugo sighed "You can take these two. Two Murmillos and Two Thraex gladiators"

Ichigo chuckled and spoke "I'll take the Thraex, you take the Murmillo. We need to train against these classes, since I'm taking your title one day" Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow, who snarled.

Ichigo walked towards the Thraex, who smirked. "Ichigo correct? Shall I tell you my name?"

Ichigo smirked "I don't like knowing the names of the men I'm about to kill"

"My name is-"

Ichigo quickly jumped into the air and slammed his sword onto the mens helmet, putting him into a daze. He swung his _sica _horizontally, hitting Ichigo's shield. Ichigo thrusted his sword forward, intending to stab the blonde thraex. The said thraex quickly moved himself to the right, allowing the sword to get in between his torso and his shield, Ichigo scowled at how poorly the man fought and quickly slashed the mans belly, then brought the blade up diagonally across his chest before booting him to the ground.

Ichigo looked to the left and noticed that Grimmjow had already killed his opponent, they won in a matter of three minutes. Ichigo shook his head in blissful disbelief and roared loudly, igniting the crowd. Ichigo and Kugo walked over beside Grimmjow, who grabbed both their wrists and raised them, cheering.

**000000000000000000**

Urahara grinned as he practically had golden coins for eyes. He had began laughing in triumph as the three men quickly defeated the five. He looked to the left and saw Kaien's face was amused, awed and impressed. The black haired man spoke "That was overly brief... kudos to you good Urahara!" Kaien complimented the blonde-haired lanista.

"You flatter!" The Lanista replied and Kaien grinned.

"Your house treated my sister well and with respect, so much that she begged me for your gladiator to fight in the Primus. I must thank you for your hospitality towards my sister and if you ever need a favor of some sort, please do not hesitate"

Urahara loved Ichigo now. The man just got him a favor from one of the most influential people in the world.

Orange was now his favorite color and strawberry was now his favorite fruit.

**0000000000000000000000**

Ichigo lay down with a yawn, he had just woken up from a nap and noticed Kugo had just entered. "Missed your match?" Ichigo asked.

Kugo nodded "I won easily enough, it's no suprise you're tired after last night! Who was it you were with?" Kugo asked "She _screamed! _Good job!"

Ichigo, not wanting to embarrass his lover spoke "Ughhmm...I actually do not know, her name eludes me" He replied and Kugo laughed before sitting down. "After the next match, Grimmjow fights. He fights a champion-worthy man, a Hoplomachus by the name of Luppi, should be interesting enough"

Ichigo sat up and looked around trying to find Grimmjow, before finding the man leaning against the wall, looking at the match before him. It was Nnoitra fighting!

Ichigo quickly looked out through the gate and was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Nnoitra's fighting style. He was fighting a Murmillo. Nnoitra constantly swung that large double-edged axe. Diagonally, horizontally and vertically. Ichigo sighed, trying to find a spot when the man stopped attacking. He couldn't see it. It looked as if the man was impenetrable! His attacks were fast and strong, the Murmillo was barely handling it! Ichigo flinched when he saw Nnoitra smash the shield out of the weay, before slamming the double-edged axe into the mans skull, winning the match.

"By the Gods..." Ichigo murmered.

"Calm yourself" Grimmjow spoke "The man is nothing without his axe. Get passed the blade or rid him off it and the match is yours. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy doing so, but that's just what you will have to do" The champion spoke. Putting on his helmet "I'm next, wish me luck"

Ichigo looked at the Champion with curiousity, why was he giving a rival gladiator advice on how to kill a champion? Possibly giving the rival more recognition? "Wait!" Ichigo called, Grimmjow turned. "Why tell me this? I'm taking away your Primus positions, your recognition, your gold? Would you not rather Nnoitra kill me and have your shot at him?"

Grimmjow chuckled "When you got that mark on your wrist" He spoke, signalling to the 'U' firebrand on he and Ichigo's wrists. "We became brothers. You joined the brotherhood. Me, you, Kugo, Ikkkaku, Yumichika, that loser Renji and that annoying fuck Tsukishima, as well as all the other gladiators, are brothers!" He bellowed.

Ichigo chuckled a little "I see"

Grimmjow exited the bowels of the Arena and into the sands itself.

The crowed cheered, bla bla bla, etcetera, ecetera.

**00000000000000000**

Grimmjow ducked under the spear thrusted for his heart with difficulty. His helmet had been knocked off by said spear a while ago and Grimmjow was finding it troublesome trying to kill this man.

Luppi was an excellent spear-user and was keeping Grimmjow on his toes, this match had been going on for twenty-minutes! The crowd was getting restless, despite the fact that the match was rather equal and constantly entertaining. They were probably hoping for the Nnoitra and Ichigo battle, which had been the talk of the town for a month.

Blocking Luppi's thrusted spear, Grimmjow growled. "Can't you just give up and die!" He snarled at the feminine man, who smirked.

"Awww...You seem a tad angry" Luppi mocked.

Grimmjow growled and snapped at the man "I'm going to fucking kill you, you little cunt!" Grimmjow roared at the man. Angry and rage seething within him, Grimmjow began attacking wildly like a beserker. Taking a very reckless risk, Grimmow charged forward at Luppi, who raised his shield to stab the teal-haired champion. Grimmjow raised the shield, allowing the tip to strike off the metal griffin, which was in the base of his shield. The spear slid off the edge of the shield, leaving Luppi's chest wide open. Raising his shield, Grimmjow charged forward and thrusted his shield and his _sica _at the same time. The shield blocked the dagger that all Hoplomachus's carried with the sica...

The sica pierced the mans forward, winning the match for Grimmjow.

The crowd cheered and Grimmjow released a pent-up angry roar to the people, igniting them higly. Grimmjow threw his _sica _and helmet to the ground and began laughing wildly. "That's how you fucking kill a cunt eh Rukongai?" He screamed

Ichigo rose and eyebrow "Language..."

**00000000000000**

The horn blared...

The torches, which were seperated two metres each, creating a circle of flaming torches poking into the ground were set...

It was night...

The crowd was ready...

Kaien Shiba was ready...

Nnoitra was ready...

And most of all...

_Ichigo was ready!_

**0000000000000000000000**

The crowd cheered and chanted, finally the Primus was here! Urahara was sweating, he had never been so nervous in his life! Yoruichi rolled her eyes and gave him a class of water. "Be still!"

Urahara looked at her "Yoruichi, this could be our future! If Ichigo wins, we get a vast amount of gold and recognition. If he doesn't, we may get the gold...but we'd be embarrassed and humiliated! We can't let this happen!"

Yoruichi sighed "Just have faith that Ichigo will succeed!"

Rukia nodded, agreeing fully with her Domina. Despite being completely installed with fear for Ichigo's life, Rukia had put on a brave front for her lover. Trying to calm him down, reassure him and give him confidence and determination!

Kaien Shiba stood up, Rukia's heart nearly shot out of her chest in worry...it was beginning...

"Good people of Rukongai...tonight we give you a special treat. Fighting for the House of Urahara, I give you a man who so far, is undefeated! A man who fight's in the Primus of the Shiba games after only a month and a half of fighting! A man who looks death in the eye and tells him to go fuck himself! I give to you, Ichigo! Murmillo!" Kaein bellowed.

Ichigo walked out and roared, as per usual stretching his arms out. The crowd cheered and chanted his name. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" They chanted. Ichigo laughed and raised his fist, pointing his gladius to Rukia "For you!" He bellowed. Rukia's heart leaped for joy, yet the people in the pulvanis misinterpreted it, as planned.

Kaein chuckled "He dedicates the match to his Dominus! You have the men well tamed!" Shiba complimented Urahara, who chuckled.

_'You wish' Rukia thought_

Kaien ordered the crowd to stop. "Today, Ichigo faces a man who has killed over one-hundred men! A man who has only lost twice in his whole career! A man who once cleaved a man in two! I give to you...Nnoitra! Champion of Hueco Mundo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the crowd roaring so loud that it outmatched all his own cheers by double. He growled a little and thought to himself _I'll kill this loser and they'll cheer louder for me!'_

A man descended from the opposite side of the arena and Ichigo's jaw would have hit the floor if not for his helmet. This man was taller than any man he has seen before! Standing at 7,0 tall and probably the largest man in the world, Nnoitra entered the arena. He was tall and lanky, yet muscular and intimidating. His two arms were covered in steel chain-mail, right down to the forearms/wrists, then it turned into a sort of steel gaunlet. His strap that held this armor also had a circular piece of metal covering the middle of his chest. A grey loincloth covering his crotch, with a cloth tied around his waist, reaching to his mid-thigh. He had steel greaves on his shins that were probably bigger than Ichigo's arm! His helmet covered his entire head, except his some of his face. A thin piece of metal went down from the part that covered his forehead, down covering his nose, leaving his eyes and mouth/chin area to be seen. A large amount of grey/black horsehair came from the base of his helmet. It was tied close together, so it went straight into the air, before falling down. (Much like Hector's helmet from the movie _Troy) _His steel double-edged battle-axe was probably the size of Ichigo himself!

Ichigo couldn't contain it any longer...

He couldn't...

When the 7,0 Nnoitra stood in front of the 6,0 Ichigo...

He grinned. Ichigo grinned in exicitment! Finally a challenge to have his name echo'd in legend! Ichigo slammed his sword against his shield with a roar, proving to the crowd that he was the complete opposite of intimated. The crowd roared with just as much excitement as Ichigo and Nnoitra shot Ichigo a creepy smile. Nnoitra's front teeth were bigger than his thumb for God's sake...

…

"Begin!"

Nnoitra roared and the crowd cheered. The giant began swinging his axe with much speed and ferocity. Ichigo lifted his sword to block but his arm was recoiled to the right, leaving his back open.

_'Shit!' Ichigo thought._

The orange-haired challenger leapt forward and rolled across the sand, doding the champions axe. Ichigo sneered, tensing his muscles while gripping his sword tighter than ever before. Ichigo roared as he charged at Nnoitra. Pulling his head back to dodge the blade of the axe. Ichigo swung his blade only to have it blocked by the handle of the axe. Ichigo thrusted his shield forward only to be sent back himself. This man was a machine!

A challenge!

Ichigo growled and blocked the next attack with his shield before ducking and swinging at Nnoitra's legs. Nnoitra hopped over the blade and delivered a kick to Ichigo's chin, sending the orange-haired gladiator back a metre, on his ass. Nnoitra lifted his axe far above his own head, ready to slam it onto Ichigo, who rolled out of the way. Ichigo then rolled over to his old position and thrusted his sword at Nnoitra's head, only to have it blocked by that damn helmet!

Ichigo took in a deep breath and calmed down. Ichigo hit him...he hit him a blow that could have killed him if the circumstances had been different. Nnoitra was defeatable...

Ichigo raised his shield, aweing at the man before him. Who was grinning wildly "I bet you think you can kill me just 'cuz you grazed my helmet huh? Well think again you bitch!" Nnoitra roared, running and jumping into the air, slamming his axe into the ground that Ichigo had just hopped away from, swinging again like a madman, his strength and speed doubled!

_'Fuck!'_

Ichigo panicked as each attack got closer and closer to his face, the corner of Ichigo's eye saw Nnoitra's axe coming for his neck and he quickly ducked, feeling it graze the hair of his helmet. He looked down and saw at least an inch had been trimmed off.

"That was my new helmet asshole" Ichigo snarled. Ichigo charged and thrusted his shield forward, then slamming his sword against the handle of his axe before following it up with another sword strike, a spinning one. If Nnoitra's tactics were constant offensive then Ichigo would just have to give him no chance to go on the offensive right?

Diagonal strike, Blocked.

Horizontal slice, dodged.

Vertical slash, hit and blocked by his armor.

Five insanely fast sword strikes. One vertical, one horizontal, one diagonal and one aerial, after leaping into the air.

Failed, failed, failed and...success?

After he had leapt into the air, Ichigo brought his sword down onto Nnoitra's head, then brought it up diagonally...knocking his helmet off and leaving a slice across his cheek.

Holy crap, Nnoitra could bleed?

Nnoitra scowled "That's the first cut in a long time..your dyin' slowly!" He shouted at the man who just cut him. He swung his axe heavily at Ichigo, who sucked in his tummy and jumped back. The blade grazed Ichigo's belly, leaving a slice about three millimetres deep. He grunted and sighed "No worries, no scar!"

Nnoitra quickly pounced forward and elbowed Ichigo's throat, shocking him, forcing him to gasp for air. He then thrusted the hilt of the axe into his stomach, making him cough up a small amount of blood. Nnoitra then swung the axe's flat surface up, smashing against Ichigo's jaw, breaking it. Ichigo's helmet flew off, way into the air, as did a large amount of blood from Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was sent soaring a six feet into the air from the strike alone!

Ichigo landed on his back winded and gasping for breath. Up in the pulvanis, Rukia could hardly breath with worry. Urahara was sweating and Yoruichi was flustered. Kaien spoke "Perhaps you overestimated the man...After all, your champion is merely the strongest gladiator in _your Ludus. _Not Rukongai, whilst Ichigo is fighting the strongest gladiator in Hueco Mundo...I must say I'm disappointed"

Yoruichi quickly defended her Gladiator "Ichigo has the heart of a lion, he won't give up until he's dead"

Rukia was dying to voice her opinion and thoughts, yet being a slave, she was only allowed to speak when spoken too. Urahara looked at her and nodded, as if reassuring her.

She had to thank him for that later.

Ichigo regained his breath after having to dodge Nnoitra's attacks as he lay down on the ground. It seemed Nnoitra wasn't the type of guy who let the disadvantaged regain their senses to make it fair.

Cunt...

Ichigo stood, sword and shield raised, ready to fight once more. Ichigo's face was one full of worry and panic. He couldn't win this match... he couldn't! His mother would be kept in slavery, he would die and Rukia would be married off to some other gladiator. Ichigo grimaced at the thought of someone like Grimmjow touching her, he spat out some blood and sighed. He looked up to the stands and saw Rukia, he was the only one who saw it but...was that a tear?

Rukia was sad? No...worried. Ichigo remembered his promise to her, he'd win and they'd be reunited soon! He never mentioned death! He never mentioned losing! He mentioned winning this match, meeting up with her again and fucking her brains out until they were too tired to move and the only thing they could do was embrace each other tightly until they regained their lost strength, only to do so again!

He also had his mother to save! His sweet, kind and innocent mother who never deserved to be brought into all this! He had to save her, send her home and make sure his sisters were well looked after! He had to ask her to tell the Twins he was alright, to tell Uryu and Chad to fight on without him! To tell Orihime he is sorry, but he ain't marrying her! And he had to tell Tatsuki that he could kick her ass so hard right now!

With new found resolve, Ichigo slammed the edge of his shield with sword, growling in anger, determination and absolute bloodlust. There was no pulling punches here, there was no dragging it out for the crowd anymore. Ichigo was going to kill this bastard and save his mother!

Ichigo roared so loud it echo'd through the arena, hurting his broken jaw in the process. His eye found Nnoitra's eye and he charged, swinging his sword and shield as if a man possessed. Nnoitra's eyes widened at how much his strength had augmented since he started attacking and cursed as he immediately went on the defensive. Ichigo swung his shield, with his sword right behind it. The shield slammed against Nnoitra's axe, while the blade sliced across his belly, about five millimetres deep! Nnoitra cursed as he felt Ichigo's blade slice his chest diagonally this time, six millimetres deep!

Ichigo then raised his foot and slammed it against his to wounds, which intercepted each other. When his foot hit the two slashes, blood shot out of the wounds immediately and Nnoitra was sent on his back. Nnoitra attempted to roll backwards but Ichigo's foot kicked his chin, sending out two teeth and breaking Nnoitra's jaw in the process. Ichigo quickly began attacking Nnoitra whilst he was on the floor, the tall man had been blocking each attack with high difficulty and it was a mircale he had finally been able to stand.

Nnoitra's eyes gazed into Ichigo's determined ones as the orange-haired gladiator wiped blood from his lip. Nnoitra began breathing heavily, panicking.

Nnoitra let out a desperate battle cry as he began swinging for Ichigo ferociously, trying to kill the man with all his might. Ichigo dodged each attack with difficulty, as he was trying to read his movements. Due to his desperate mindset, Nnoitra was swinging recklessly, with only diagonal strikes, leaving his chest open with every strike. Ichigo waited until the giants arms lifted the axe above his head until...

Nnoitra coughed up blood as he felt the _gladius _pierce him in the abdomen, going in the front and out the back. His eyes were wide in horror and fear, Ichigo was snarling at him "On your knees!" Ichigo roared as he lifted the blade upwards, increasing the size of the wound. Nnoitra fell on his knees, axe on the floor. Ready to die.

Ichigo heard thr crowd roaring the loudest he had ever heard them roar. Screaming, begging for Nnoitra's death. "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Ichigo let his gladius pierce the ground before unstrapping his _scutum _and smashing it across Nnoitra's head a few times, knocking out four teeth, breaking his nose and damaging his eye. He threw the shield to the ground and picked up the _gladius._

Nnoitra's eyes pleaded with him not to follow through, but Ichigo was possessed with bloodlust, greed for power and of course, anger and determination. Ichigo's two hands wrapped around the handle of the sword in a reverse grip and he plummeted it down Nnoitra's throat, forcing a large amount of blood to come crashing up, Ichigo pulled the blade out and slowly kicked the now dead Nnoitra onto his back.

Silence entered the arena as every man, women and child watched in awe as Ichigo stood there completely still. Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia were currently over the moon, yet not cheering due to shock. Grimmjow and Kugo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

The crowd watched Ichigo intentively Ichigo let out a small chuckle...which erupted into a full outbursted laugh. Ichigo pumped his fist into the air "YES!" Ichigo cheered loudly "Fucking yes!"

The crowd screamed the loudest Ichigo had ever heard them scream. Multiple women revealed their breasts to him, but Ichigo couldn't care less. He was currently in his own little world. Urahara was currently cheering like a madman whilst Yoruichi was clapping loudly...

But it wasn't over...

Clouds covered the arena, dark grey ones too. The all formed closely together and a droplet of rain fell from the sky...

Then another...

And another!

Soon rain poured from the sky, completely soaking everyone in the crowd. The crowd cheered _even _louder. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. It was a well known-fact that people believed that if somebody was victorious in a sport and it rained, it meant the Gods favored them. Not only that, but this rain was during one of the worst droughts in the history of Rukongai.

Ichigo raised his head to the sky and allowed the water to fall on him, he looked to the left and laughed as he saw Kugo sticking his head out the gate with his tongue out, while Grimmjow had his hand stretched out, trying to fill his hand with water for a drink.

He looked up to the pulvanis to see everybody pushing their heads or hands out trying to get a drink. Except for one, Rukia. Who was grinning widely down at Ichigo, her eyes wet with tears of happiness. Ichigo smiled up to her, pointing his sword towards her. "For you!" He cried, but no-one heard nor saw except for Rukia. It was their own private moment during the match, he laughed happily and soaked in the cries of the crowd.

_Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!_

**00000000000000000000**

**Wow...**

**That took me a while to write, but I actually am proud of this chapter! I'm usually worried and have my doubts about each chapter that I release, but this chapter isn't one of them. A lemon, a fight and a proud feeling = Happy me! I actually pictured Nnoitra in my head and was like 'Wow! What a badass asshole!'**

**Please review and leave your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Everybody was pleased with the fight which is good to hear, that fight was pretty hard to think of as I had like 100 ideas over what to do! Though I think I did it perfectly and in a Bleach-esque style.**

**Anyways, on with the new chapter!**

**000000000000000000000**

Everything was silent at the Ludus as they saw the cart wander up the spiralling road to the Villa/Ludus. No-one there knew what had happened in Ichigo's match nor Grimmjow or Kugo's. Not even Kenpachi, who had went to every game since becoming Doctore! The trainer had decided to stay in the Ludus, to be pleasantly surprised if Ichigo returned, or regretfully mournful if he did not. Renji waited, leaning against the wooden column waiting on the arrival, eager to see his friends results.

When the cart arrived, each gladiator,guard or servant stood, waiting to see if their hope had been successful, or had failed and died. The Ludus gates opened slowly, everyone leaned forward.

Only Grimmjow and Kugo had entered.

A wave of regret filled Kenpachi as he saw the two gladiator's walk slowly into the training area. Renji's eyes were wide in shock as his gut began feeling sore, his legs shaking. Kenpachi swallowed a gulp of his pride before asking. "Ichigo...did he..."

Grimmjow nodded and Kenpachi sighed, nails digging into his fist. He then felt like the worlds biggest idiot as the worlds biggest idiot sprinted through the gates and was cheering like a madman. "I fucking won!" Ichigo cheered, jumping into the air, raising his fist.

Kenpachi facepalmed in humiliation as all the gladiators cheered for Ichigo, running over and giving him gestures such as patting him on the back, scruffling his hair and pulling him into one-sided hugs. Ichigo laughed happily before speaking "Nnoitra lies dead in the arena!" He cheered before recoiling in pain, remembering his broken jaw.

Kenpachi spoke "I trust your well?"

"Broken jaw Doctore, Nnoitra suffered much worse" Ichigo grinned, holding his jaw.

"See him to the Medicus" (The doctor) Kenpachi ordered Renji, who nodded and brought Ichigo to the doctor.

A gladiator asked "What had happened during the fight?" The others agreed, wanting to know how the epic battle had went. Grimmjow calmed them down and began describing it...

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo grunted in pain as the medicus, Unohana grabbed his jaw lightly. "It will be fine, just rest and don't talk too much" She ordered and Renji rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Impossible task"

Ichigo shot him a glare and asked "When will I be able to fight again?"

Unohana took out a herb, ordering Ichigo to eat it. Ichigo began bit it lightly, grimacing at the taste and finally swallowed. "You'll miss next weeks games, make another. You will fight before the end of the month, do not worry" She smiled.

"As for training?"

"As soon as you wish to" She smiled, calming Ichigo.

Unohana was not only the Medicus, but she also was the leader of the female sevants like Rukia, Senna, Nozumi and the lot. She was a firm, yet kind and caring woman. Almost motherly...

Reminding Ichigo!

"I need to speak with Dominus!" Ichigo cried, wincing once doing so, before turning and speaking. "My lip feels numb"

She smiled "Common"

Ichigo nodded before quickly leaving the Medicus and to his master's office. Despite not beind summoned, he was sure Urahara could cut him some slack, he had just won the man a large amount of coin, as well as stopping the drought!

Ichigo wandered to Urahara's door, holding his jaw. He knocked on the door and Urahara, immediately knowing who it was, spoke. "Come in Ichigo."

Ichigo entered and saw Urahara with a large back of coin, the bag was around the size of a normal soccer ball! "Your coin." He grinned "This amount of coin will be enough to purchase your mother from the woman in Jigoku, pay for her safe journey here, pay for her freedom and her journey home." He grinned. "With some coin left!"

Ichigo smiled and spoke "I trust you enjoyed the match?"

Urahara laughed "Of course! You made the heavens weep after killing a champion! Your name will be legend for the next Thousand years! We must quench the crowds thrist for more!" Urahara spoke before brainstorming. "You will no longer fight in the style of _Murmillo, _but of _dimachaerus!' _He spoke "Dimachaeri fight with two-swords, two _sica's _or two _gladius's _In your case, _gladius. _They are lightly armored, letting them be swift and deadly. I would advice you to increase your hand-to-hand combat skills as well, you probably have realized that it is easy to lose your sword." Urahara spoke

"A change of style would be good" Ichigo nodded "Although if I remember correctly, Doctore does not fight in the style of Dimachaerus, but he was a former Murmillo. Who can train me in this style?"

"Our own Rudiarius (A freed gladiator, who returns to help train his former colleagues) The champion who came after our current Doctore and before Kugo! Kensei Muguruma!" Urahara bellowed.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, he knew the man and had only realized now that he used two wooden swords when he trained the men.

Ichigo nodded and spoke "I do not know the man well, perhaps this will be a good chance to get to know him" Ichigo concluded "I will not be able to fight for two or so weeks, but I am able to train. I believe it is not arrogant of me to say that the crowd love me, so these next two weeks when I am out injured with tease them. When I return with a new style, with new armor...they will be pleased with us" Ichigo nodded with a smirk and Urahara laughed.

"You have the same mindset as I!" He accused happily.

Ichigo chuckled before noticing some of his and Nnoitra's blood on his arms and chest. Urahara noticed him looking and spoke "Go to the baths and get some rest. I'd send you Rukia, but I want you to actually _rest_" He spoke slyly.

Ichigo blushed while giving a laugh "When will I see my mother?" Ichigo asked changing the subject. Urahara did some mind calculations.

"It's a four-day journey to Jigoku and back...so I'd say about ten days with negotiations. Worry not of that! You _will _be reuniting with your Mother, I promise you!" Urahara swore and Ichigo smiled. Feeling his heart well with the kindness that Urahara had been showing him, he felt tears rise. He had always been a Momma's boy at heart and the news that he would be reunited with her was fantastic!

"You are on honorable man" He speak, tears brimming his eyes, they were slowly turning red. Urahara shook his head, denying it.

"No Ichigo, you are the honorable one! You swore to me that you would fight for thiss Ludus, call me Dominus and my wife Domina and that you would do as commanded, all to save your mother. You followed through with these promises and now your mother will return to you and then home with your little sisters. That make's you one of the most honorable people I have ever had the honor of meeting" Urahara flattered. Ichigo nodded and spoke.

"Thank you..."

Urahara smiled and put his arm around Ichigo "Turn mind towards recovery. Bath in the warmest and deepest bath, eat the most, tastiest food the Ludus has to offer and rest in your bed. Tomorrow you will train with Kensei, you will need your full concentration towards it!"

Ichigo did as he was told. He cleaned his body in the warmest bath. He ate the hottest oatmeal, with a few strands of dry meat. He went to bed early and slept as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming of the future that had to come...

**0000000000000000**

A week passed since then. Ever since his battle with Nnoitra, Ichigo had gained the the title 'Bringer of rain' Which in Ichigo's mind, was the coolest thing ever. After changing his style, Ichigo also wore different training attire. He had a small, thin belt over his brown loincloth, tight leather bracers and leather greaves. With two leather shoulder pads.

Ichigo had learnt a lot during this week of training with Kensei. Ichigo had noticed that Kensei was a 'No nonsense' type of guy and liked to stick to schedule, unlike Kenpachi who was 'Fun first, work later'. Ichigo didn't really mind though, Kensei was an interesting, honorable man and an excellent fighter. He told Ichigo on how he had once stabbed a man threw the cheek, knocking ten teeth out.

Ichigo learnt that dimachaerus were the best of the best. Only the most skillful, experienced and strongest men became dimachaerus. Kenpachi had the choice to, at one stage, but he chose not to due to his large build not being accustomed to light armor and two swords, preferring power and strength over agility. A dimachaerus had to have brute strength, speed, agility and a lean and muscular built figure to become a successful dual-wielder.

Ichigo brought up his two swords in an 'X' shape to block Kensei's oncoming attack, before feeling a sharp sting at his side. Kensei spoke "When you fight a man with two-swords, _never _do that that. It incapacitates your arms, leaving your chest open. It is fine if they have one sword, or a sword and shield." Kensei explained and Ichigo sighed. Getting accustomed to a new style was difficult, but rewardful.

Kensei spoke "Once you get accustomed to fighting another dimachaerus while using the same style, you can fight anyone. Fighting another dual-wielder is one of the hardest things a man using this style can do. Got it?" Kensei spoke and Ichigo nodded in full understanding.

Better to listen and learn rather to joke and be nagged at eh?

Ichigo swung his wooden swords at Kensei, who blocked them all skillfully before swinging his at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked them all the same, with much skill. Ichigo was a prodigy when it came to this certain style, a good-side to being ambidextrous.

Rukia watched Ichigo train, full of pride and comfort that her lover was doing well. She hadn't spoken to him much ever since he had been training under Kensei and she was happy with this. She wanted him to master this style before going out into the arena, because if he didn't he could get seriously hurt.

"He is of a form is he not? Ichigo I mean" Yoruichi commented, Rukia only noticing that the words were directed to her a few seconds after. Rukia nodded

"A god amongst men" Rukia replied.

"An accurate assumption" Yoruichi smiled to her slave "I'm sure you of all people know" She said coyly, leaving the young Rukia to blush. "I cannot wait till his next fight. A crowd will love him more than ever when they see him wielding two swords, he'll be requested by every game editor in the city I guarantee"

"As do I"

Rukia smiled once she saw Ichigo getting the hang of using the two swords, managing to hit Kensei a few times, despite taking double the damage. "I would say that if Ichigo masters the dimachaerus style, he'll surpass Grimmjow. What do you think Rukia?"

"I would say that he has already surpassed him, Domina" Rukia commented.

Yoruichi smirked "Probably, at the very least they are equal. Ichigo is a prodigy at the Gladitorial arts"

Rukia smiled at the favor Ichigo was obtaining. Although she had no idea she would come to regret it in the near future...

**000000000000000**

Ichigo jumped and thrusted his sword at Kensei, who dodged it and swung his two at the same time. Ichigo brought his head back and dodged it, then bring his swords up and blocking the next swipe. Ichigo was quickly becoming better and better with this style and would soon master it. Kensei had calculated that in one month or so, it would be completely mastered!

Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw Renji charging towards him, like a child looking his father. "Ichigo!" Renji called, jumping over a recently tripped gladiator. Renji quickly halted before he ran into the orange-haired man.

"What's so important that you would interrupt our training Renji?" Kensei snapped and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Since you do not fight, Dominus has chosen _me_ to fight in your stead! I face a man in the afternoon!" Renji grinned and Ichigo grinned back.

"Your first match!" Ichigo bellowed, putting his arm around Renji, walking away much to Kensei's dismay "That's great, who do you fight?" Ichigo asked and Renji spoke.

"Hanza Nukui, this ex-criminal who was supposed to be executed like you, he killed his executioner and lived. He fights in a Samnite style and will perish against the great Renji!" The red-haired man boasted, Ichigo chuckled.

"When you fight in my stead, use the armor, sword and shield I used to fight Nnoitra" Ichigo smiled and Renji's eyes widened. "I have no use for them, so I may as well give them to my brother as a congratulations eh?" Ichigo grinned and Renji laughed.

"Gratitude!" Renji laughed before smirking "I'm just going to leave and wipe it in Tsukishima's face!"

Ichigo laughed while shaking his head before returning to training. He lifted his sword before hearing a guard yell "Ichigo! Domina has requested your presence!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before sighing "Sorry Kensei"

Kensei shrugged his shoulders "It's no problem" He sighed.

The guard escorted Ichigo into the villa and let him walk on his own once they got near the door. Ichigo walked up and saw Rukia quickly storm out of the room, with tears falling down her cheek. Ichigo, almost immediately grabbed her arm. "Rukia, what is the matter?" He asked

"I-It's nothing" She spoke.

Ichigo grabbed her chin, wiping a tear away "It's hardly nothing if tears fall from your eyes. What is it?"

Rukia sniffled before cleaning her tears with her palms. Ichigo gave a comforting smile "What is it?"

"Whatever Domina asks you to do...do it" She spoke. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just do as she commands!" Rukia snapped and Ichigo flinched.

"Why?"

"Because she's your Domina! J-Just do it!" Rukia yelled, before running down the hall. Ichigo growled before entering his Domina's chambers. Ichigo saw that she wasn't in sight. Walking around a little, he called her.

"Domina! You requested me?"

Seeing a figure walking from the corner of his eye, he looked and his eyes widened.

Yoruichi stood there, her hair down. She had translucent orange silk robe on, opening near the breast area so he could see the edges of her fairly large buxom. The women spoke "Does it exciten you? That my legs moisten with your very footsteps?"

Ichigo had to do a double take "Excuse me Domina?"

Yoruichi slowly walked over to Ichigo, placing a hand on his hard chiseled chest. "I will not drag this on. Your going to fuck me"

Ichigo's eyes widened "B-But your married!"

Yoruichi nodded with a smile "Yes, this is why I do this" She spoke "I love my husband more than life itself...and the one thing he has always desired was a child..."

Ichigo was starting to see the picture now.

Yoruichi pushed him down onto the bed, staddling his hips "But sadly, he is not … fertile enough to give me a child. I know of your family, Ichigo. Your father had three children in the twenty-years he has been married. Me and my husband have been married for thirty-years, ever since we were fifteen and we have not had one single child."

Ichigo's heart was conflicted at the moment. Domina was one of the most, if not the second most beautiful women he had ever seen. She wasn't a bad woman, after all she had just admitted she loved her husband so much that she would do a thing like this to keep him happy...

"I'm not going to lie, I do not want to do this. But it's my last choice and it must be done" She spoke, kissing his neck. "I know your fucking Rukia, this will stop"

Ichigo bit his lip, in anger and anguish.

"You'll only feel me until I have a son"

Shit, that meant if she had a daughter he'd have to continue...

Yoruichi looked at him, grabbing his chin glaring into his eyes. "You will tell no-one of this, not even if he God's came down to the heavens and forced you to speak through torture, do I make myself clear?"

…

Yoruichi sighed and spoke "The only people who knows of this is Rukia and yourself and if you dare speak of this to anyone, I'll have you parted from your cock and your mother? She won't be going back to Karakura. Do I make myself clear?"

Ichigo scowled "Yes Domina"

Yoruichi smiled. "Good" She said as she slid down, untying his loincloth...

**00000000000000000000000**

**Yeah...sorry.**

**I have planned this from the beginning, which will create a very interesting side plot. How will Ichigo and Rukia deal with this while keeping their relationship a secret?**

**What you thought they'd stop seeing each other because Yoruichi said so?**

**They're too hardcore for that.**

**Anyways, sorry there wasn't much fighting or IchiRuki scenes. It was sort of catching up with the plot! There was a lot of changes in this chapter. Including Renji, Ichigo's style, Masaki's return and of course..._that._**

**Please review and do not kill me.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I D NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**That chapter got a bit of negativety, which is exactly what I've been looking for! It's pretty obvious that no-one would like it, but Zombiegirl22's review hit it dead-on. They'll try and get through it together and their bond will increase etc...**

**Anyways, no IchiYoru lemon because I've done enough to you and I honestly can't say I can or want to write that awkward scene. At the very worst I'll ever do is them finishing.**

**Anyways, this chapter contains what should be on walls when you take a Jeffrey.**

**Fluff.**

**(Watched that movie last night, 10 points for the reference!)**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo left Yoruichi's bed guilt-ridden and with a strong sense of anxiety. What would Rukia do? Or say? He couldn't help but think that what they had, what they could have and what they have shared is going all down the drain. Running a hand through his spiky-orange hair, he began thinking about Urahara. The man who found his mother, was constantly grinning and laughing, cheering him on. How would he react to finding out that his one hope, was now having casual sex with his wife to get her pregnant for him?

Ichigo shook his head, wanting to scream and punch a wall a thousand times until the stress ended. Biting his lip, almost to the point of bleeding, he stormed out of the villa trying to find the Ludus, in order to release some of his stress by attacking the defensless wooden post.

After tightening his shoulder pads, Ichigo took two wooden swords from the barrel that they were usually kept without Kenpachi or Hanatarou's permission and walked over to the wooden post and began slamming the two wooden swords against it.

He swung them as fast and as hard as he could, so much that his arm was recoiling with each attack. He grunted and shouted with each slash, releasing his pent-up frustration and anger. Beginning a roar, Ichigo lifted his arm high into the air ready to slam it into the wooden post, probably breaking the sword.

Before he could do so, we felt a whip wrap around his wrist tightly, looking back, he saw Kenpachi. "Doctore..." Ichigo muttered

Kenpachi was frowning "What the hell went up your ass?" He asked

Ichigo sighed "Nothing of concern..." He murmered and Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine be like that, didn't wanna do none of that male-bonding and sharing-caring shit anyway." Kenpachi spoke before walking into his private cell beside Grimmjows. Ichigo sucked in a deep breath before leaving for his room.

Wandering down the stairs, walking passed the gladiators shared cells and entering the veteran private cells room. He wandered passed Kugo's cell, Yumichika's cell which thankfully wasn't inhabited by Ikkaku and of course, said man's cell. Walking to the far end of the room, beside the other entrance.

He sighed before finding his cell. Hearing the two entrances being locked by the guards, locking him in the private cells room. Ichigo grumbled as he opened his cell...

Finding Rukia lying on his bed, waiting for him...

"R-Rukia" Ichigo gasped

Rukia smiled "Hello Ichigo"

A tick-mark appeared on Ichigo's head "How are you being so casual after everything that has happened? I've been overrun with guilt and stress! How come you aren't-"

Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's lips, which hit his own. Ichigo stopped ranting and returned the kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, Ichigo asked. "Why?"

Rukia smiled "What has happened is not your fault Ichigo" She spoke, fixing his bangs to her liking "It is not my fault either. It's just an obstacle we must overcome" She explained.

"Why are you being like this? How are you not angry?" Ichigo demanded "You deserve to be filled with hate, anger and betrayal...why're you being so ….fine?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "It's not your fault, you don't want to do it. You are a slave, stripped of choice until you buy your freedom, which will take a long, long time" She spoke "We do what we must in this house and if we have to sneak around, only meeting for a few moments each week...we'll do it" Rukia smiled warmly, Ichigo couldn't believe it. His heart soared and he sighed, defeated.

"I do not deserve you" He spoke and she cupped his chin, looking into his eyes as he normally did.

"I decide who I do and do not deserve" She grinned "You are a good man, the best man. It is I, who does not deserve you"

"Impossible" Ichigo declared and she giggled.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her in a deep hug, suddenly realizing "The doors are locked and you must serve Domina an hour before we gladiators rise!" Ichigo gasped "How will you-"

Rukia put a finger over his lip, shushing him. She pulled a key hiding underneath her dresses waist cloth. She smirked mischeviously "I brought the guards wine and stole the key when they passed out...I took the money from your belongings if that's ok?"

Ichigo pulled her into a kiss "It's perfectly fine" He promised. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist allowing him to gently set her on his bed. They kissed for over ten minutes, hands roaming each others bodies before Ichigo moved downwards, kissing her jaw. She giggled as he kissed her neck, tickling her as his lips traced themsleves across her soft skin. Her hand found itself in his hair, pushing his head down as he bit her nipple, circling his tongue around it. His hand cupped her other breast and she moaned loudly. He dragged his tongue downwards, kissing her naval as he passed it.

He put her legs on his shoulders as he finally reached his destination. It smelt spectacular as he traced his tongue across it, his hands up massaging her breasts. Rukia had to contain in her moans, no-woman was supposed to be here and she didn't want to rely on three other guys trust, all known big-mouths.

Ichigo's talented tongue moved around inside of her, causing Rukia to give a soundless gasp. She bit her lip as he moved his tongue upward, she smirked. "Trying to find that infamous myth?"

"I swear I'll find it one day"

Rukia giggled "I'm sure you-"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Before laughing "Told you"

Ichigo's tongue began began poking it and circling around it, Rukia was moaning with intensity, trying not to scream. Ichigo looked up to see her cheeks red from blushing and her eyes slanted, nearly rolling to the back of her head. Rukia buried her head deep into the pillow, bucking her hips and lifting her waist. She dug her nails into Ichigo's scalp, releasing a slight scream as she ejaculated. Ichigo pulled his tongue out, smirking superiorly. "Your amazing" Rukia commented

Ichigo chuckled "I know" He spoke as he wrapped his hands around her ankles, lifting them into the air, spreading her legs apart. Rukia's hand shot down and guided Ichigo into her, gasping as he did so.

Ichigo poked into her slowly and steadily, breathing deeply as he did so, his breath shaking from the warm, wet core. Rukia was close to biting her lip off trying to contain her gasps, moans and screams. Putting her knees on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her thighs, he lifted her waist of his bed and slowly thrusted into her. Rukia's mouth opened in a soundless moan as he did so. He pulled out and do it again, then again and again. Faster and harder each time.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't want them to hear you do you? Try not to wake them up!" Ichigo laughed as he slammed into her. Rukia's hands were on her breasts, playing with them as pleasure was pretty much radiating from her. A bead of sweat ran down Ichigo's forehead and he spoke "Nearly there"

Rukia giggled "Same!"

Ichigo shook his head "I-It's amazing how this always happens! Fuck it, scream I don't care you can trust them!" Ichigo cried. He doubled his speed and strength as he cried out in euphoria. Rukia's silent moans turned to screams as he smashed into her waist, each thrust sending a wave of bliss right through her. Ichigo grunted "Gonna-"

He erupted deep inside her, as did she. Both of them cried out at the same time, before hearing Kugo yell.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Shut the fuck up!" He snapped "Some of us are trying to sleep asshole!"

Ichigo looked down at her with a embarrassed, yet indifferent look "Shit" He giggled, yes _giggled!_

Rukia burst out laughing, as did Ichigo as he felt on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting the blanket over their hot sweaty bodies. "I...really enjoy being with you..." Rukia spoke, turning around meeting his eyes. Ichigo smiled, cupping her face.

"Yeah, same here. I'm not gonna let Domina or anyone get in the way of this. I don't care if the God's themselves disapproved" He declared.

"What if your mother disapproved?" Rukia asked "What would you do?"

Ichigo smirked "I'd ask Urahara to sell her back to Jigoku!" He joked and Rukia slapped his arm.

"You shouldn't joke about that!" She reprimanded him "But...seriously..."

Ichigo smiled, tracing his hand across her soft cheek. "She won't. I promise you this" He swore, she smiled before digging her head into his neck.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

**000000000000000000000**

The sun rose and the rooster cried out, waking Ichigo and Rukia signalling that it was time she had got up. Rukia's eyes shot open and she quickly stood up, putting on her dress. Ichigo lifted an eyelid "Shit...you have to go now..."

Rukia smiled sadly "Sorry"

Ichigo shook his head "Not your fault. Here, I'll put on your sandal" He spoke. Rukia rolled her eyes as she lifted her foot, allowing him to put it on. Tightening it to perfection he smiled before confessing. "Ever since I met you...I've been thinking something.."

Rukia rose an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"...Your feet are fantastic! I mean, I've never looked at them this way, feet never looked so good!" Ichigo laughed and Rukia slapped him on the head jokingly.

"As you may or may not know, I'm unique towards you!" She spoke before smirking coyly. "Nobody digs their nails into your head as good as I do they? Or squeezes your ass as tightely and erotically either? Or bites your shoulder as sexily either?"

Ichigo shurgged his shoulders "A little pain turns me on I confess" He spoke "No-wonder I love you so much!" Ichigo laughed before realizing what he said, luckily Rukia didn't take note. She just giggled before talking.

"Walk me to Domina's door?" She asked, Ichigo nodded. She entangled her hand with Ichigo's, tightening her grip. They walked past a grumpily sleeping Kugo, an oblivious Ikkaku snoring and a Yumichika who was wide awake...

Shit!

Yumichika quickly ran to them "So this is the girl we've been wondering about?" He spoke, finger's on his chin wondering. "Your hair's a tad messy, your a bit small and it seems you've got a tick mark there on your forehead" Yumichika spoke before smiling "But otherwise I approve!"

Rukia had to do a double take "E-Excuse me?"

Yumichika scoffed "Oh please! You think we haven't noticed Ichigo running off during training then when he returns, grinning like an idiot?" He asked, Ichigo scowled looking away and Rukia giggled. "I must say you do make a fantastic couple. Don't worry, we won't tell Dominus or Domina! I don't know if you know this but we're rooting for you!"

Ichigo looked at him " Who's 'we'?" Ichigo asked.

"Me, Ikkaku, Renji, Grimmjow, Kugo and Doctore!" He grinned "And even some of the servant girls. Senna, Nozumi, Riruka, Jackie Unohana, Kiyone and Isane!" He laughed

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Quickly hiding it with a scowl he spoke "Y-Yeah well I have to bring her to the door so...go back to bed or something!" Ichigo ordered Yumichika, who scoffed and left. As soon as they exited the door thanks to Rukia's key, she pulled him into a hug.

"Everybody loves us!" Rukia grinned.

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl "It's weird though"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Stop taking note of the darkest parts of our relationship!" She ordered "If you did that, we'd be constantly filled with anguish" She explained.

Ichigo smiled. He couldn't help but love this girl! He didn't want to tell her that too early, as it might freak her out or scare her off. They had only known each other for two months, but people fell in love for less right?

He looked at her smiling, ecstatic face captured by the sunlight. She looked so happy as she walked with her hand folded with his. Her violet-eyes beamed with hope and romance, something Ichigo found adorable. He sighed happily and a tad humiliated with himself after just realizing one thing.

He never wanted this to end.

They reached Yoruichi's door, stopping outside it. Rukia turned to Ichigo "No matter what happens, always know that we'll get through this ok?" She spoke "If you don't I will force you too!"

Ichigo smiled a little before reaching into his leaher bracer, pulling out her necklace "You forgot this" He spoke and she gasped.

"Shit!" She sighed, covering her mouth "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "It's no problem, I'm happy I mesmerized you to the point that you forgot" He smiled, leaning down giving her a peck on the lips. He walked behind her and tied it on, she smiled.

"Your so gentle with me" She spoke "The big bad man turns into a love-sticken puppy when around his lover...sounds like a childrens love story you big fool" She joked and Ichigo rolled his eyes and defended himself.

"I'm not a love-stricken puppy!"

"Not so loud!" Rukia sighed "Domina might hear you!"

Ichigo shook his head and spoke "I'll see you tonight?"

Rukia smiled "Of course" She promised, pulling him into a hug. They reluctantly let go and grinned "Have no worries! You and your mother will be reunited in two to three days! I can't wait to see her, I'm sure she is a fantastic woman"

Ichigo nodded agreeingly "She is"

"How about you tell me all about her, you know. What you did in your childhood and how you were raised tonight? I have never actually heard about you before you entered these walls..." She said.

"That sounds like fun" Ichigo agreed

They parted ways quickly knowing that if they had not, they'd end up talking and being caught by one of the guards, or worse...Yoruichi!

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo walked down to his cell and put on his training clothes. Tying on his training loincloth, tightening his bracers, shoulder pads and greaves and then fastening on his belt, Ichigo woke up his fellow veterans. Kugo complained "You kept me up last night and now-"

Ichigo cut him off "Tell _no-one_ of me and Rukia, am I clear?" Ichigo asked and Kugo scoffed.

"Save the intimidation, it will fail. Do not worry about it anyway, I have never had the intention of telling anyone, you saved us from the drought after all" Kugo commented. Ichigo rolled his eyes and said;

"Gratitude"

"No worries"

**00000000000000000**

A few hours passed and the gladiators were training as per usual. Renji had been training under Kenpachi for the while, at Ichigo's request. Renji didn't like being looked after like this, but training with Kenpachi would increase his skills tenfold.

Ichigo fiercly attacked Kensei with his two wooden weapons, all being blocked but still putting the silver-haired ex-champion on his toes. Ichigo slammed his right sword onto Kensei's blade while thrusting his left at the same time. Kensei was too busy focusing on the right blade he felt the wooden tip touch his chest.

"Your dead" Ichigo smirked and Kensei returned it.

"Not bad"

Up in the balcony, Yoruichi spoke. "Ichigo moves with fire this morning" The Lanista's wife said before chuckling "I think I have something to do with it"

Rukia smirked at her Domina's comment, before putting on an innocent facade when the woman confronted her. "Your not too upset with this arrangment are you Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head "No Domina. I merely thought of Ichigo as a friend and did as my master commanded, nothing more" She lied and Yoruichi fell for it.

"That's good, the same can't be said for Ichigo. I think he holds some feelings for you...it will pass, all I have to do is let him fall to my charms" She spoke coyly, before frowning. "I wish it hadn't come to this"

Rukia nodded and a voice in her head snapped.

_You and me both._

**0000000000000000000**

**There you go, chapter 8!**

**I'm going to try and make each chapter longer than around 3-4 thousand words per. I was pretty astonished that I had 40,000 by the tenth chapter which I thought would take my forever to reach!**

**I may not be able to do my usual daily updates as I usually go out on Saturdays and do the usual. Get drunk, act a fool and try to get lucky, you know...**

**Thanks for all the postive reviews! I'm really happy with the results I'm pulling in and I hope for them to continue. So please, review and tell me your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo!**

**My minds a bit jumbled up here, so this chapter might be written weird, I don't know I haven't really tried it writing yet...derp**

**This chapter will reveal the return of Masaki!**

**000000000000000**

It was a day before Masaki arrived at the Ludus and Ichigo was in high spirits, too excited to even sit still. He had a smirk or grin everywhere he went and it seemed to radiate the all around him, contagiously catching onto the people that were near him. Hell even Grimmjow and Kenpachi gave a good-natured smile or grin once in a while!

Ichigo tapped the cafeteria table in a rhythmic beat as he waited on Kensei finishing his meal, eager to return to training so he could actually _move _rather than fidgeting like an immature idiot?

Kensei loathed immaturity.

A tick-mark appearing on his head, Kensei snapped "Stop that!"

Ichigo scowled and rolled his eyes "I'm working the palace"

Kensei scoffed "You do that"

Ichigo picked up his two swords on began attacking the wooden man with a high velocity, releasing his pent-up giddiness and energy. Thrusting forward, then giving a few slashes, he expertly swung his two swords at the post. He had an advantage being ambidextrous, so when he swung the two swords it felt normal rather than being strong in one arm, weak in the other. Kensei had to deal with that problem and it took him six months to fully master the dimachaerus style. Ichigo was mastering it at a much faster rate, probably equalling Kensei within a year, while mastering it within one or two months.

Ichigo looked up to see Kensei walking down with his usual serious face adorned, the silver-haired man signalled Ichigo over and spoke. "This is the last time I train you" Kensei spoke "I've taught you everything you need to know, the rest is up to you"

Ichigo nodded and smirked "So that means the rest of the day is sparring, no teaching or lectures?"

Kensei, for once, chuckled. "Yes, just some all-out sparring"

Ichigo entered the stance, as did Kensei. The two men sprang at each other, flurrying the swords at each other. Each attack was blocked or dodged, no hits being landed. Ichigo pulled his head calmly and coolly back to dodge Kenseis attack, who ducked his head and sweeped at Ichigo's legs, who jumped over them and delivered a kick to the silver-haired ex-gladitaor's chest, sending him on his back. A wooden-tip pointing towards his face. Kensei chuckled and spoke "That's enough. Pair up with Renji, he fights in two days and you wouldn't want him to die would you?"

Ichigo smirked and called "Renji, your with me!"

Renji gave a sigh of relief as he ran over to Ichigo. Tsukishima laughed at this and paired up with another gladiator for training. Renji lifted his shield and spoke "Let's see what Mr. Big shot can do after all the time he's been spending with Doctore and Kensei eh?" He joked.

Ichigo stared at him arrogantly, yet with good intentions "As if you could even present challenge?" Ichigo joked.

Renji scowled at this "I've grown stronger too"

"Yet in experience, I outweigh you"

Renji thrusted forward with his attack and Ichigo blocked each one, then thrusted his blade behind Renji's left shin and pulled, forcing the pineapple haired man to fall onto his back. Ichigo chuckled "Too reckless"

Renji stood up "Wow"

Ichigo nodded "I know"

Going a little easier this time, Ichigo shot forward and swung the dual-swords at a fast pace, but one that Renji could keep up with. The two fought for a while, every so often Ichigo increased his speed and strength. Renji thrusted his shield forward and Ichigo rolled across it, getting behind Renji. The orange-haired man slapped Renji's back with the surface of the wooden blade, giving him a sting.

"You leave your flank open" Ichigo stated

Renji attacked once more, the red-haired man lifted his sword high into the air to slam it down. Ichigo pushed it out of the way when it came down and poked Renji's face with the tip of his other blade "You lower your shield after every attack"

Renji was getting frustrated now "I shall see it raised then!" He stated. This time Ichigo quickly went on the offensive, he slammed his two swords into Renji's sword and shield, before quickly hooking his foot with Renji's ankle, forcing the man to fall forward onto his face.

"Your defense is poor, watch every part of their body while watching their weapons. It's hard to get used to but you must if you are to survive in the arena" Ichigo spoke wisely. Kenpachi watched on amused and called.

"Showing my latest student the ropes eh Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked and Ichigo smirked.

"Merely helping him"

Kenpachi let out a large laugh before replacing Ichigo as Renji's trainer. Ichigo yawned, his eyes getting teary from his fatigue. It felt like all his pent-up hyperness just went AWOL.

Ichigo looked up to the balcony and saw Rukia, giving her a smile he signalled for her to meet him in the wine cellar, which was right beside the private cell rooms under the Ludus. She nodded before asking Yoruichi.

"More wine Domina?"

Yoruichi smiled "Yes please"

Rukia nodded and spoke "We're out, I'll fetch some in the wine cellar" She explained and Yoruichi let her leave. Rukia sighed and frowned, while she hated the fact that Ichigo and Yoruichi were...well you know. She had noticed that Yoruichi had become more calm and kind. Smiling, letting Rukia have some wine and sharing her food, engaging in small talk. It sometimes gave her a small sense of guilt, but then again Yoruichi was forcing Ichigo to do this and as much as it sounded completely stupid...

Rukia found him first!

Quickly making her way down to the wine cellar, Rukia opened the door and quickly felt herself being wrapped into a hug, startling her. "Damn it Ichigo!" She snapped "You shocked me!"

Ichigo laughed nervously "Sorry, I'm just so excited for tomorrow!" He grinned. Rukia's expression softened and she smiled.

"You are just a big kid aren't you?" She joked, Ichigo scowled and spoke.

"You never say that when we-"

Rukia kicked him in the shin, his greave blocking it. Ichigo laughed superiorly and Rukia scowled, much like Ichigo's. "Anyways, what is it you want? Why do you call me down here?"

Ichigo gave her a smile "Need there be a reason?"

Rukia's felt her stomach fill with butterflies when those words were uttered, she felt her cheeks heating up. Ichigo captured her in a kiss, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, Rukia accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away, her teeth biting his lip, pulling it. She gave a coy smile "I have to return with Domina's wine in a few moments...what can you do in that amount of time?"

Ichigo grinned and his lips met her neck...

**000000000000000000**

Urahara sat down beside his wife, overlooking the gladiators train. "Ichigo is high in demand, we have had over twelve requests for him to fight, four of them being Primus matches!" He laughed "I've accepted them all, the first match begins next month, then the next eleven come afterwards" The blonde-haired man explained, his wife smirked.

"Buying him was one of the smartest moves you have made"

Urahara nodded "The crowd wish for Ichigo as much as they wish for Grimmjow and Kugo, more even. I've increased the cost of hiring him and they still pay!"

Yoruichi sighed "What of his mother?"

"What of her?"

"What if the time comes that when we free her, he'll remember his Karakuran roots and become the rebellious criminal he once was? The only thing tying him to you is the promise you made about his mother. Once she is freed and all is well, what if he makes attempt on your life to return home, like he did with Shinji?" She speculated

Urahara chuckled "I have a plan"

**0000000000000000**

Rukia fixed her dress, tightening her waist cloth "Wow..." She spoke, Ichigo grinned in success.

"Who's the big kid now huh?" He smirked, Rukia rolled her eyes, trying to seem indifferent but she just couldn't.

"Point proven" She said "That was a good fifteen minutes" She laughed and spoke "Your loincloth is on top of the ceiling lantern" She pointed out, Ichigo scowled and sighed.

"Shit" He sighed, trying to reach up to grab it. He began brainstorming and smirked, ducking down behind Rukia, he pushed his head inbetween her legs and stood, lifting Rukia upon his shoulders. She gasped in shock.

"W-What the hell Ichigo?" She demanded, Ichigo chuckled.

"Grab my cloth would you?" He said coolly, she gave a low growl and found the brown cloth. She held on tight as she was let down to the ground, once there she through the borwn cloth at Ichigo, hitting him in the face. Ichigo wrapped the brown cloth around his waist and crotch area, tightening it once he put on his thin belt. Rukia handed him his bracers, sandals and greaves, He put them on and smiled to Rukia. "Thanks"

She shrugged it off and took his hand, she pulled him to the exit and spoke "I must leave now, take care of yourself during training ok?" She ordered "Tomorrow everything will be better won't it?" She smiled. Ichigo nodded and said;

"She'll love you, trust me" He spoke, tracing a hand across her cheek.

"Here's hoping...I'll see you tonight ok?" She said and Ichigo frowned.

"Why're you acting so odd?" He asked and she frowned.

"I just...feel like something bad is going to happen" She sighed "It's probably just nothing but...be careful"

Ichigo rolled his eyes jokingly and spoke "You forgot the wine"

Rukia cursed and quickly ran down to the cellar, picking out Yoruichi's favorite drink, Ichigo laughed and shot her a smile "Tonight" He spoke, Rukia nodded.

"Tonight"

**000000000000000000**

A day passed and Ichigo's eyes shot open as he heard the rooster cry out, waking them up. He grinned and wrapped an arm around his secret lover who had stayed the previous night. He kissed her neck and spoke "Wake up"

Rukia grumbled "Minute"

Ichigo traced his hand downwards, touching her in...areas..."Wake up"

Rukia eyes opened and turned around "Don't tempt me, Domina expects me"

Ichigo sighed "I know" Ichigo reached over to his bedside drawer, grabbing the key that rested upon it. He handed it to her "Here"

"Thanks" Rukia said

Ichigo smiled and as per usual, helped her dress. Kissing her soft shoulder as he tightening the knot that held her dress together he spoke. "How do you feel about us?" He asked. Rukia wondered for a moment, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Why?"

Ichigo rested his chin on her shoulder "Because, I've been in slavery for three months now, I've known you for two and a half. I'm just wondering...is it too early to feel what I'm feeling?" He asked. Rukia's heart trembled, excitedly. She smiled before speaking.

"F-feeling...what?" She asked, Ichigo sighed and said the words, turning her around before doing so, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you"

A nervous feeling surrounded Ichigo as he waited for her response, he shut his eyes and Rukia giggled, her heart was soaring at the moment. Ichigo peeked an eye open and she cupped his face, once again fixing his bangs to her liking. Both of Ichigo's eyes opened, feeling her hand cup his face.

"I love you too" She smiled, capturing him in a kiss "How could I not?"

Ichigo returned the kiss happily, currently over the moon with the revelation! "I'm so glad" He spoke "I was so nervous!" He laughed and Rukia wrapped her arms around him tightly, speaking.

"No need to be"

Ichigo lifted her in the air, swinging her around. She gave a slight giggle and spoke "Now seriously, Domina will grow suspicious!" She reprimanded. Ichigo sighed and let her down before speaking.

"One day, everything will be fine" Ichigo said "We just need to hold on"

Rukia felt herself blush from his bluntness "Don't talk like that! It's weird!"

"It's true"

Rukia sighed, smiling again "See you later...my love" She smirked, Ichigo felt himself blushing before returning the gesture.

"Later, my love" He waved, laughing.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. Everytime he was around Rukia, he was either smiling, laughing, grinning or in one way or another, being happy! Back in Karakura, he put on a 'cool' image that no-one and Ichigo meant _no-one _could penetrate. Ever since coming here, to the Ludus. Ichigo was laughing and grinning on a daily basis due to his friends here.

Surely his mother would understand right?

Going back to bed, waiting another hour till the Gladiators rose, Ichigo began thinking of the events that today had to offer...

**0000000000000000**

Rukia walked down the hall towards her Domina's office, her mindset was calm, happy and completely in love! She had to restrain herself from grinning like an idiot as she wandered to Yoruichi's office reporting for duty.

She was then stopped by a guard, one of the ones she had gotten drunk in order to steal the key. "You've been avoiding me" He spoke.

Rukia put on an innocent facade "I've been busy" She spoke, trying to get past "Now I must leave" She pressed. Finally getting passed, Rukia qalked quickly to Yoruichi's office.

"And the key I have lost? Must that leave as well?" The guard called to Rukia, who stopped and tensed.

"I do not know what you are talking about" Rukia spoke

"Your tensed body says otherwise" The guard spoke "Such reaction warrants fair search" He spoke lecherously, trailing his hands down Rukia's waist near her buttocks.

_Only one man is allowed to touch there!_

"I'll have you know I am the hand of Domina and if you so much as touch me, I'll have your cock chopped off!" Rukia snapped, the mans arms stopped searching. He stepped back and Rukia continued. "You are known for your handling of woman...Domina would not like to hear that you have touched her prized body slave, one that she has raised ever since I was but a child. Nor that the gatekeeper has lost his key" Rukia threatened. The guard backed down and nodded in aplogy, before leaving.

Rukia smirked, feeling positively impressed with herself.

**0000000000000000**

A few hours had passed and Ichigo was in his cell, making sure he looked his best for his mothers arrival. Urahara had allowed Ichigo to wear his new dimachaerus armor for the occasion.

Ichigo's armor was now two metal shoulder pads, brown leather covering the metal so it looked like normal leather pads. An extra piece of leather folded over the pads, it was covered with grey fur. He wore a belt, which was six-inches tall and was wrapped around his waist, like a modern-day boxing belt, it was just above his brown loincloth, which was partially covered by a brown cloth, which had a slit going up the right leg. On the front of the belt, there was a snake design. He had two greaves on, which were metal bronze greaves, that blended in with the brown/leather color scheme. His bracers where made of leather, which covered his knuckles and had a strap around Ichigo's palm.

He heard Urahara cry "Your mother's cart!"

Ichigo felt his nervousness rise as his mother's cart rode up with rode and into the gates. Ichigo slowly walked out of the Ludus, seeing the cart enter. He felt butterflies in his belly as he slowly walked towards the cart. Urahara was already down in the Ludus training area, ready to greet Masaki with open arms.

Ichigo saw Urahara stand up onto the cart, looking at the driver. The driver looked a tad...sick? Ichigo walked a bit faster, his fear rising. He quickly walked up and saw blood on the mans stomach.

"W-We were attacked on the road" the driver wheezed, Ichigo recognized the man as Tousen, one of Gin's friends and one of Momo's bodyguards, working for Aizen. There was blood covering his hand and stomach, Urahara looked shocked. Ichigo looked up to Rukia, who was just as shocked.

Ichigo quickly ran around to the back of the cart, time seemed to go slowly and the cart seemed to be the longest one ever as he ran behind it. Finally reaching the back door of the cart, Ichigo opened it and...

Shit!

Masaki fell out of the cart, blood covering her entire chest, a stab wound in her stomach and lung area. A stream of blood fell from her mouth as Ichigo lifted her out of the cart and into his arms in a bridal position. Ichigo kneeled down with his injured mother in his arms. The woman looked up into Ichigo's eyes, cupping his face..she choked out.

"I'm so happy your okay..." She whispered, the only thing she could do.

Ichigo felt tears quickly rushing to his eyes "It's ok...I'm here now..."

Ichigo felt the life leave Masaki's body as he cried, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He pulled her head up to his, touching her forehead with his own. The gladiators watched on with sympathy, most of them having lost their mothers at one point. Rukia felt tears rise, while Yoruichi felt nothing but guilt for threatening to harm the woman.

Ichigo rocked her body very slowly, crying as he did so. He looked at her face, it was pale, stained with dry blood and now wet with his tears. He slowly traced his hands down her face, closing her eyes as he did so. He embraced his dead mother again, pulling her close.

Urahara walked up to the balcony, meeting his wife as he was on his way up. Yoruichi quickly spoke "What happened?" Yoruichi asked

Urahara had a serious, guilt-ridden expression on his face, before confessing "My promise is kept, their reunited"

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the words, before realizing that this was the plan to keep Ichigo at the Ludus. With Ichigo in their debt for reuniting him with his mother and nothing else to go back to, Ichigo would stay at the Ludus out of obligation...

Yoruichi, despite feeling nothing but guilt had to admit...

"Genius"

**00000000000**

**Dun dun dun!  
**

**Yeah, I know it's quite evil of Urahara to do that, but you must understand where he is coming from. His house has been in his family for years on end and under him it has started to fall. He's barely been getting a Primus position, his reputation is failing and when Ichigo comes along, the crowd loves him, the women and men love him, hell the whole city love him! Urahara gains coin, recognition and reputation for Ichigo and he still has to put food on the table, so to keep him there, as well to rid himself of the paranoia that Ichigo could kill him, he had Masaki killed to give Ichigo a sort of obligation to stay there. Too bad for him, Ichigo was already going to.  
**

**Please review and leave your thoughts!  
**

**Ichigo's new armor is on my profile as usual.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**How'd you like that last chapter huh? Now Ichigo's pretty much inclined to stay at Urahara's Ludus now, since he doesn't have much to go back to and he's in the mans debt.**

**Prepare for some angsty stuff!...Well not really.**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo sat in the baths, forearms resting on his knees with his wrists and hands dangling, his head looking towards the ground in sadness and almost depression. He took in a deep breath, then breathed out his nose. He was trying to come to terms with what had just happened, but he was currently finding it extremely difficult.

How did it happen? All they had to do was ride a cart down to the Ludus, sure it was a few days for the journey but hell, couldn't he add a few more guards? Running a hand through his hair, he let out a frustrated scream, shooting forward and punching the nearest wall possible. The wall cracked as his fist hit the stone, he looked down to his knuckles to see the skin ripped and a small amount of blood covering it.

He sighed, dipping his other hand into the bath and cleaning his wound. It stung a bit, but Ichigo couldn't care less at the moment. Swallowing his sadness, Ichigo sat down, leaning against the wall.

He heard someone walk in, it was Urahara.

"The heart weighs heavy" Urahara spoke "I take the blame, the road from Jigoku to Rukongai is known to be treacherous, I should have doubled the guard, tripled it. I take responsibility"

"No" Ichigo spoke "The fault lies with the men who took her life and Sosuke Aizen for condemning her to slavery" He spat, his tone growing more angry with each word. Urahara, probably out of a plan to gave favor as well as a little guilt, pulled out a necklace.

It was a simple black thin rope, with a small cylinder of metal every three inches. At the front there was a long cylinder, about six or so centimetres, in the middle of that piece of metal was a small chain that kept the two ends attatched.

"When my Great, great grandfather served in the war for Seireitei against Hueco Mundo he was caught by a group of their soldiers. For six months he was enslaved in their encampment, eating nothing but a piece of break and a small cup of water every two days. He often found bits and pieces, here and there and when he added them together, he made this necklace. I want you to have it" Urahara spoke, handing the necklace over to Ichigo.

Ichigo accepted the necklace without much thought, though still feeling a sense of gratitude. "Thank you" He spoke "The way you speak of it, it seems as if it has been passed on?"

Urahara nodded "I never really wear it and it would be better in the hands of someone truly deserving" He flattered "Do not waver Ichigo. You are the bringer of rain! The savior of the city! Together, me and you will take this city by storm!" Urahara bellowed.

Ichigo sighed, knowing that he was being used. But then again, he didn't really have a purpose anymore did he? What could he fight for? Karin and Yuzu thought he was dead, they didn't need the stress of him returning into their lives after only getting over it. Hopefully the Ishida's or someone was taking care of them. Thinking for a few moments, Ichigo then spoke. "Your kindness has not gone un-noticed Dominus. Since my mother's death...I have no reason to fight...But I am indebted to you. So I swear from this day onwards...I will fight for the honor and glory for the House of Urahara" Ichigo stated

Urahara smiled "I'm honored that you would do that, but do not do so out of obligation" He spoke.

"Then out of gratitude" Ichigo replied

Urahara chuckled, putting his hand out for Ichigo to hold. "From this day on, you and I shall take the Gladitorial world by the balls! Eh?" Urahara joked. Ichigo nodded, chuckling a little.

Urahara patted him on the back "Take some rest, you've went through a lot today. We'll do the ceremonial cremation tomorrow, you can take tomorrow off from training, although Ichigo. I have a demand"

Ichigo looked up and asked "What is it?"

"When you cremate your mother, I want the last of that rebellious Karakuran within you to burn with her. I don't want Ichigo, the former soldier, the slave. I want Ichigo, the bringer of rain, the savior of Rukongai! Am I clear?" Urahara spoke harshly.

Ichigo nodded slightly "Yes Dominus"

Urahara smiled "Good"

**0000000000000**

Rukia paced back and forth, inside Ichigo's cell. She was worried sick and couldn't stop fidgeting or doing something. She was like Ichigo in that aspect, whenever she was nervous, excited or worried they would fidget.

She heard the cell-room's door open and peeked out, Ichigo entered the room and walked down the pathway into his cell. Rukia smiled "Hey"

Ichigo frowned "I am not in the mood"

Rukia quickly defended herself "Oh no I'm not after that!" She quickly spoke "I-...I just want to see how you are doing" She sighed. Ichigo brushed past her, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm fine"

Rukia frowned "You are not" She spoke, sitting down beside him. Ichigo rolled his eyes as she traced a hand across his cheek. "Don't let your pride cover your emotions, I won't tell anybody" Ichigo sighed and Rukia scowled "Stop being a child! You have just went through a traumatic experience, I know this because I saw! I-I saw how your eyes just destroyed when you saw your mother fall from the cart! I felt your heart crush as the light fell from her eyes, I shed tears when you did too!" Rukia began yelling. "So please, just...let the feelings out!"

Ichigo was biting his lip, doing his best not to cry. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, tears threating to come from her as well. "Y-you need to stop doing that" Ichigo mumbled.

"Doing what?" She asked

"Knowing me too well" He spoke, Rukia let out a small laugh and hugged him tighter, smiling when Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist. "I-I'm not really in the mood, so can we just...rest?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled, lifting the blanket "After you"

Ichigo and the small women lay under the thin blanket, arms wrapped around each other, legs entwined. Ichigo lay on his back, while Rukia's head was on his chest. Ichigo kissed her on the forehead "Sorry for being-"

"No need" Rukia nterrupted "Idiots can't apologize for being idiots" She joked, Ichigo smiled a little before closing his eyes. Rukia saw this and buried her head deep into his chest, getting comfortable. "Love you"

"Love you too"

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo put his arm underneath his Masaki's legs, then his left arm under her back. He lifted her body, which was covered in a white cloth, wrapping around her tightly, except her head, which was coevred with a veil. There was a large stand made out of sticks of wood to rest her body on. Ichigo walked over, inbetween two parallel lines of gladiator's who all held torches. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, who stood beside the wooden platform.

Ichigo set his mothers body on the platform, then turned to take the torch Grimmjow was carrying. Giving his mother a final kiss on the forehead, he lit the wood, leaving the torch in the middle of the platform.

The flames erupted, spreading throughout the platform, then eventually Ichigo's mother. Ichigo turned away, not wanting to watch and quickly left the training area and back to his room. In honor of the woman, Urahara commanded the men to fight the man facing him. Although not to the death of course...

**000000000000000**

Ichigo lay in his bed, head resting on his hands. He was thinking of his future and what it would offer. Would he gain the glory he seeks? Would he be as honorable as he believes he would be?

Ichigo sighed, he had promised Urahara that he would leave his old life behind. From now on, he was going to dedicate his life to the House of Urahara. He would bring them the honor and glory they deserve. When the next match comes, a brand new Ichigo would enter the arena and the crowd will love him more than they have ever loved anyone before him!

Of course, he couldn't forget about Rukia or his brothers. Each victory was an honor to them as well, each victory was a step-closer to becoming champion and gaining the recognition he deserved. And even if he failed, was defeated, was humiliated and embarrassed; Maybe Urahara _would _give up on him, maybe Yoruichi _would _get bored of him and maybe the crowd _would _grow to hate him...

At least he always had Rukia there to cheer him on.

**000000000000000000**

**I know it's a bit short this chapter, the shortest I've done yet. But there was basically nothing left to do for it, I haven't really thought of much to do with this as it was just Ichigo dealing with his mother's death. Next chapter will be a six-month timeskip and we'll see how much Ichigo will flourish into his role.**

**Anwyays, later!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo! I've started this chapter early so I've only read 1-2 reviews of the last chapter. Anyways, this is a six-month timeskip where Ichigo has set his mind towards nothing but victory in the arena. Which should be interesting!**

**On with the story!**

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo lay on his bed, head resting on his palms as he began thinking of the past six-months. Many things had happened in that period of time. Ichigo rose in strength rivalling Kenpachi and Kensei themselves, the only thing stopping him from becomign champion was the fact that he hadn't fought Grimmjow for the title. His affair with Yoruichi still went on, being called for every day or two to satsify her lust.

His relationship with his friends was better than ever, their respect for him had soared ever since he focused on nothing but the arena, Ichigo was currently undefeated and was preparing to stay that way.

_Ichigo ran down the arena's sand with just his sword, losing the other due to it being knocked out of his hand by his Hoplomachus enemy. Ichigo charged at the man, sliding across the ground and under his legs, slicing his inner thigh while doing so, now behind him, the man thrusted his gladius into the back of the man's head, forcing the blade to come out of his mouth._

Ichigo chuckled at the memory of Urahara cheering as he did so.

_Blocking a secutor's axe, Ichigo thrusted his left blade into the man's chest, before pushing the secutor's partner away. Walking behind the stabbed secutor, Ichigo placed his left blade at the back of his neck and his right blade at the front, then pulling his two arms back, slicing his throat._

_The partner charged forward with his sica, Ichigo brought his blade up and cut the hand off, before giving a twirl and slicing the mans throat._

Ichigo sighed at the memory, that secutor and thraex gave him a small scar on his chest.

_Ichigo sprinted across the amphitheatres sand, before propelling himself into the air using one of his victims shields, as he was into the air, he brought his sword down cutting a murmillo's shoulder. Finishing the match easily._

Ichigo smirked at that match, those two were former champions and he defeated them alone.

_The retiarius fell onto his knees, blooding pouring from his mouth with Ichigo standing behind him. Ichigo roared to the crowd as the man fell forward onto his chest, before finishing him by slamming his gladius into the mans neck._

That was particuarly bloody...

_The rain poured from the sky, with lightning behind it, augmenting the fearsome showing Ichigo put on as he swung his blades ferociously, slicing the Samnite champion all over. The samnite fell onto his knees and Ichigo brought his blade across the mans throat._

He was given one hundred gold for that victory!

_Ichigo flipped his gladius around into a reverse-grip as he dragged the blade across the Thraex's belly, before bringing his other blade across the mans two breasts. Blood poured from the wounds as Ichigo kicked the man onto his back, content with letting the man bleed to death._

_The orange-haired gladiator spread his arms, holding his two blades in a normal grip as he looked to the crowd, before sucking in a deep breath and letting out a roar!_

Ever since his mother's death, Ichigo's personality had changed, he didn't laugh or smile as much as he used to, he usually wore a scowl on his face with his eyebrows drawn together. He was more cocky and confident than ever, as well as more aggressive, short-tempered, stubborn, strong-willed and impulsive. He never really used his brain like he used to, often charging in and attacking, while still giving the crowd an epic showing.

On the topic of the last sentance, Grimmjow and Kenpachi couldn't have been prouder.

The only person who believed he hadn't changed was Rukia, because in her honest opinion, he hadn't. Inside, she still saw the cocky, lovable idiot that she fell in love with and it was true. Around Rukia, Ichigo would soften his scowl and smile, give off the rare joke and laugh.

And the sex...holy hell it was amazing. Since the two were dominant, strong-willed people they often fought and argued over who would be on top, it would be rough and they'd often have bruises which they would argue over who's was bigger. They would do challenges over who came first and how fast they did it, then brag after being victorious.

That was the best thing about having a relationship with Rukia, not only was she a lover, a confident and an awesome sex-partner, she was an amazing and fun best friend.

Ichigo chuckled at the memories he had shared with the young woman, they were some of the best he had ever had. The others were with his friends and family. Hell, he sometimes even had fun with that idiot of a Dominus Urahara!

Urahara often bragged about him to the other Lanista's enflaming their envy of him. Urahara sometimes invited him up for a cup of wine and a game of chess. Despite fighting ferociously and agressively, he didn't _lose _his brain and often had a very equal game with Urahara, who was suprisingly a genius!

Renji had been doing well, he had become a veteran like Ichigo and was still a Murmillo, wearing Ichigo's past armor and using his shield and sword that was used when Ichigo fought Nnoitra. Ichigo and the red-haired man had stayed sparring partners after Renji's training with Kenpachi and were good friends. If ichigo had one regret though...

It would be allowing Renji to get those dreadful tattoos...

**00000000000000**

Stretching his arms, after a short nap during the lunch break. Ichigo began rolling his shoulders, a slight warm-up before training. He felt the leather shoulderpads grind against his skin and he scowled as it did so. Tightening them so they didn't brush against his skin, Ichigo found his two wooden swords leaning against the wall and saw Renji, working the palace.

"Renji" Ichigo yawned, drooping his arms to his sides loosely. "I'm sure I am stronger than the so coveted wooden man" Ichigo spoke sarcastically, Renji chuckled a little.

"I find false reasoning, everybody seems to favor challenging said wooden man"

Ichigo smirked a little before swinging his sword around and taking a stance "By all means, teach me his ways"

Urahara smiled as the two men sparred, looking at his wife he spoke "Ichigo seems to be in high spirits"

Yoruichi put on a coy smile and spoke "I wonder why" She spoke rhetorically, remembering her events with Ichigo with previous night. She moistened at the memory when here legs were on his shoulders as he slammed into her, making her core overflow as she climaxed.

Rukia rolled her eyes at the womans smile.

_Bitch please_

_Ichigo roared out in complete euphoria as Rukia pinned his arms down, rolling her hips as expertly as she could. A bead of sweat ran down his head as the woman smirked at the man. Ichigo's fingers entwined with Rukia's as she raised his arms into the air, leaning on his palms as she moved her hips. Ichigo moaned out, pleading the woman._

"_More" He growled_

_Rukia smirked "Beg"_

_Ichigo laughed a little "You know I'll just force you down and force you to beg!"_

_Rukia giggled "By all means..."_

Needless to say, they needed to clean up a lot of wet stains last night...

Ichigo ducked under Renji's sword, then pushed himself forward, spearing the man onto the floor. Ichigo pointed the tip of the wooden weapon at Renji's forehead. "Tut tut tut" Ichigo spoke "You move too slow"

"If you were any other man you'd be dead" Renji spoke

Grimmjow and the others scowled at hearing that, the former yelled. "You wanna bet?"

Renji looked at Ichigo, who shook his head and sighed "Go ahead"

Renji grinned as he charged at Grimmjow, while not being equal or stronger to the champion, Renji could fight on par with people like Ikkaku and Yumichika, which was pretty damn strong.

Ichigo leaned against the wooden column watching the two spar, Grimmjow eventually gaining the upper hand. Ichigo chuckled a little as the red-haired man accused the teal-haired man for cheating, which caused an argument between the two, starting a fist fight that was so stupid, Kenpachi didn't bother interrupting.

**000000000000**

Urahara quickly put on his best robes as he nervously fixed his hair, he had heard Magistrate Sasikibe was arriving with important news of next weeks games and of course, considering the man favored Ichigo he would probably request the orange-haired gladiator.

Yoruichi put on her most elegant, less revealing dresses, one that barely showed her cleavage and stood beside her husband, patting him on the back. She smiled at her husband, she truly loved him...she adored him even. She was just so enamored with Ichigo!

The magistrate arrived and Urahara walked over greeting him, Ukitake and Shunsui were with him. "Magistrate Sasikibe, it is an honor to have you here in the House of Urahara" He spoke, then nodded to his rivals. "Good Shunsui and Ukitake are here as well!"

Sasikibe nodded "Yes, we are discussing the games for the next three months. They're rather important you see" He spoke "We'll discuss it on your balcony, overseeing your gladiators of course" The man spoke.

Yoruichi signalled Rukia to fetch the wine and quickly snapped at the girl "And be faster this time, everytime you go there you're gone for god knows how long!" She ordered and Rukia had to hide her blush. "Straight in and out"

Rukia hid her giggle. _'I'm sure you know by now Ichigo likes to take his time with these things' She joked_

The men sat on the balcony, some noticing the Magistrate and fighting even harder. Ichigo, scoffing at them merely gave a half-decent performance and still outshined them. Sasikibe spoke;

"I'm sure you are aware of the four men who have been terrorizing the Republic, attackign caravans, pillaging villages and stealing boats when they have docked" The man spoke.

"Ahh yes, I here they were captured months ago" Urahara spoke.

Sasikibe nodded "Yes... They were to be executed _at gladium _but they survived and are now quite revered in Hueco Mundo. Good Shunsui here has secured them for our games and we would like your man Ichigo to face them. These four men have gained the nickname as the 'Beasts of the underworld"

These four men were Saijin Komamura, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Love Aikawa and Jin'emon Kotsubaki (He's Sentaro's dad and Love's former Lieutenant) They had been prison escapee's who wanted vengeance against the Seireitei republic for the murder of their families. Komamura fought in the style of Dimachaerus, wielding two large scimitars, each the size of his leg. He was six-foot-six and wore a wolfs pelt over his body. With a leather strap diagonally across his chest, with wolf fur and leather bracers and greaves.

Iba carried a large warhammer, with a black bear pelt covering his body, with the head on his head. He also had leather bracers and greaves, with black bear fur covering them.

Jin'emon had a snakes skin harness over his chest, which he skinned himself after he defeated the large anaconda. The skin wrapped around his chest in an 'X' fashion, with the head and upper jaw of the snake resting on the top of his head. He carried a spear.

Love Aikawa had a fox's pelt on his body, it was orange and covered his upper shoulders like a poncho, except there was a dead animal's head on top of his. (All fur of course) He carried a _sica _and a circular metal shield.

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked

"Many men have refused, no-one brave enough to stand before the four men. I believe your man Ichigo, having the heart of a lion, would courageously fight these men and defeat them." Sasikibe spoke. Urahara laughed a little and asked;

"Is that all?"

The magistrate shook his head "No. We believe it is time to select a Champion of Rukongai, that is why Ukitake and Shunsui here stand with me. In two months time, we shall host a tournament of Rukongai's finest men and whoever makes it to the final and wins, becomes the champion of this fine city. Mercy will be shown to those who fight well, death is discouraged till the final, we don't want our city favorites to fall leaving only the common gladiators eh?" The Magistrate chuckled.

Urahara grinned "Great, I will inform Ichigo immediately, he will be pleased with this. He constantly complains of not being challenged enough even during Primus games!" Urahara laughed casually, Sasikibe chuckled at the statement.

"He shall be well pressed during this match, these four men are champion-worthy each and could probably defeat him. This match is to be well anticipated by the people." He explained "The match takes part in two weeks, it was half-a-week journey from Hueco Mundo to here and they'll need to settle in and train a bit." The magistrate explained "Good day!"

Urahara waved goodbye to the men and grinned to his wife "Ichigo continues to bring good fortune!"

"You were wise to kill that woman" She spoke "Everything he does is now in the honor of this Ludus. A daring and risky, yet genius move. One I commend you for" She smiled, her husband sighing.

"I wish it wouldn't have come to it, but necessary evils are still, like in the name, necessary" He groaned.

Yoruichi nodded, knowing that the evil she was doing with Ichigo was necessary...

**000000000000**

Urahara stood on the balcony, overlooking the training area and bellowed. "My titans!" He called, the men lined up and Urahara began;

"In Hueco Mundo, there are four men, being granted the title 'Beasts of the underworld' Surviving their execution then feeding off the flesh and bones of their enemies to survive. They come here to Rukongai to take part in the gladitorial games a fortnight hence in the Primus" He explained, he looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, step forward"

Ichigo did so, smirking slightly as he did so.

"You fill face these four animals and reinstall your fear into the hearts of the Lanista's of Hueco Mundo, like you did with your victory of Nnoitra!" He cheered, Ichigo chuckled remembering that glorious day.

"Also, in two months the decision of who gains the title 'Champion of Rukongai' will be made via a tournament. Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Kugo, Ikkaku and Yumichika. You six will honor this house by taking part in the tournament and I swear, that the Champion of Rukongai will be from the fucking House of Urahara!" He bellowed and the gladiators chanted their Lanista's name.

"Urahara! Urahara!"

Kenpachi snapped his whip silencing them.

"Kensei, Kugo, Grimmjow and Ikkaku!" Urahara spoke "I want you four to prepare Ichigo for his match with those animals for the next two weeks" He ordered, the four men nodded, eaching giving their own 'Dominus' at the end.

Ichigo felt his heart beating with excitement.

The men cheered for Ichigo as he stepped back, congratulating him on his next match-up. Grimmjow walked over to him and spoke;

"Opportunity presents itself, in three months time, one of us will be champion of Rukongai" Grimmjow smirked. Putting his arm forward, he spoke. "I couldn't give a fuck if I lose, but if I do, you better win the tournament!" Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo smirked and grabbed the mans forearm, as he did with him.

"Same applies for me!" Ichigo said

Sharing a joke, the four men entered a stance, as did Ichigo. Giving an annoyed expression, a scowl, a smirk, a grin and a maniacal smile; the four men ran at the orange-haired man, who gave a scowl as he lifted the two wooden blades ready to block oncoming attacks...

**0000000000000**

Yoruichi's teeth nipped a grape as she pulled the green fruit of it's small branch before chewing it. She smiled and spoke to her body slave Rukia. "The match between Ichigo and those four beasts will be as big, if not bigger than the Nnoitra match" She spoke before scowling. "If those...animals dare scar Ichigo's perfect skin i'll have their cocks chopped off faster than their eyes can percieve" She snarled.

Rukia giggled, realizing that she would probably do the same thing. Rukia put in her opinion "Ichigo will not be injured to the point of scarrign Domina, he is too strong for that. These men are merely beasts, when have beasts ever defeated a god?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi chuckled.

"You are right there!" Yoruichi grinned at her favorite servant. Yoruichi sighed contently "Has there ever been such a man as Ichigo?"

Rukia shook her head "No Domina, there hasn't"

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo blocked Kugo's wooden greatsword before ducking under Ikkau's spear. He quickly maneuvered his torso back, dodging Grimmjows wooden sword. He stood up and jumped back, scowling. "I'm constantly on the defensive!"

Kensei nodded "That's good! Tire them out and find an opening, picking them off one at a time!" He lectured "You've never faced men like this before, sure you've fought multiple men, but you were strong enough to go on the offensive early. Try and tire them out, only attacking when an opening is spotted"

Ichigo nodded in understanding and entered his usual dimachaerus stance. Kugo came in first, swinging the wooden blade for Ichigo's head. Ichigo leaned back and forced the man to fall on his backside by placing his wooden swords behind his knees and pushing. Grimmjow charged forward, Ichigo quickly put his wooden blade in a reverse-grip and dodged, getting behind the teal-haired champion and slamming the blade into his back.

Ikkaku thrusted his spear forward, only for Ichigo to slam it into the ground by jumping on it, he then thrusted his right blade into his shield, then his left into the mans chest. Ichigo pushed Ikkaku out of the way before feeling Kugo's wooden sword hit the back of his leg, forcing him to fall. He then felt Grimmjow's blade at his throat.

Kensei scowled "Never let an opponent get behind you, make sure of the kill or incapacitation before moving on to the next opponent"

Ichigo growled a little as he stood up, realizing that these four men could be the hardest opponents he had ever faced.

And he couldn't be happier...

**000000000000000**

**New chapter is early because the last was so short!**

**Have actually been planning this fight from the beginning. It will take place in the next chapter or the one after, I haven't really decided.**

**Anyways, The champion of Rukongai tournament will be interesting. There's Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kugo, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumchika, Ulquiorra and Stark confirmed so far to take place. I'll try and get a few more in after I finish the fight with the 'Beasts'**

**Later! Please review and leave your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Sorry I haven't done my usual daily updates, I've been a bit sick (Dunno what it is, swollen glands or something) Then yesterday was Saturday and all, you know me and my Saturdays.**

**Anyways, this'll be a good chapter! It'll be over the space of two days, the day before of the fight and the fight. I'm actually a bit excited to write this.**

**Has anybody been reading the latest Bleach chapters? The Vandenreich are pretty badass, Kirge was awesome and his fight with Ichigo was pretty cool. Hopefully in a while the anime comes back and we get to see this. This arc has been amazing so far, haven't been this hyped up for a long time.**

**On with the story!**

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo grunted, swinging his head back as Kugo slashed at him with the large woode sword. He quickly blocked Grimmjow's oncoming attack, while blocking Kensei's as well. He forced their two blades in the air before jumping across the ground, doing a tumble roll and appearing behind Grimmjow, placing his two wooden blades at his neck.

"Dead" Kenpachi spoke "Get some food Grimmjow and wait until Ichigo finishes, before rejoining" Kenpachi ordered Grimmow sighed and nodded. He was the second, Ikkau had been put out first, all that was left was Kensei and Kugo.

Kensei lifted his large greatsword in the air, ready to slam it onto Ichigo. Ichigo brought his two blades in an 'X' shaped defense and blocked them, before kicking Kugo in the stomach and thrusted forward, pushing his wooden blade into the heart area.

"Dead" Kenpachi bellowed "Join the rest"

Kugo sighed and Ichigo smirked, one more to go. Obviously his friends were going a bit easy and there was no murder intent involved, if so it would be much _much _harder, For them and Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled a little, looking at Kensei now, he raised his wooden swords. Kensei paced forward, before smashing his sword into Ichigo's, who blocked it with equal power. The orange-haired man thrusted his other blade at his opponents chest who sucked his stomach in to didge, while jumping back a bit. Ichigo quickly twirled around and smashed his elbow into Kensei's jaw, making the man dazed. Ichigo quickly grabbed his two blades and swung them, making sure the tips hit Kensei's chest.

"Dead" Kenpachi smirked "Ichigo won this round, well done"

"Thank you Doctore" Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead with his wrist taking the sweat off. He leaned down and rested his palm on his knee's "When is lunch break?"

Kenpachi looked like he was doing estimations in his head "Er...about ten minutes...just go now you deserve it" The doctore nodded, pointing to the cafeteria, where the three other men rested. "Tell the cook to allow them to eat, say I let you"

Ichigo sighed in relief before walking up to the sickly looking cook, who had long crusty hair. The man was currently stirring a weird-looking broth with some odd-looking vegetables in it, looking like it was from the sea. "Er...Doctore said we could eat now"

"I heard him"

The man poured out the food into a wooden bowl. It looked like seaweed and other vegetables. Ichigo stared down at it and then the cook, as if asking 'Are you serious?'

"Eat it!" The cook snapped, Ichigo had to hold in his scowl. At least he didn't have to eat it alone, it was always a good laugh having to eat the odd-looking food together, they often did challenges over who could eat it the fastest or who was the last to throw up.

He found Grimmjow sitting alone with his meal, already there.

Sitting down with a smirk, showing the man the food. Grimmjow sighed "Fuck the Gods" He muttered "I wish it was oatmeal or porridge" He maoned. Those were the favoured dishes in the Ludus, that and the rare occasion of meat.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "It's only lunch, we'll probably get something better in the dinner break. Besides, Dominus has to keep me well fed and rested for my match tomorrow" He spoke, Grimmjow chuckled a little.

"You'll beat them, your too fucking stubborn to die" He laughed.

Ichigo didn't bother keeping in his smile "I still have to kick your ass in the Champion of Rukongai games, remember?" He spoke cockily. Grimmjow chuckled again, agreeingly.

Since he was friends with Kugo, Tsukishima reguarly sat with them, much to Renji's chagrin. Nobody minded him, as everyone at the table had their own fair share of cockiness or arrogance and Renji really had no reason to complain about Tsukishima's part. Renji ceased his complaints and was actually, although very _very _slowly enjoying Tsukishima's company.

**0000000000000**

Rukia sighed, putting her hand on her hip in front of the servant girls. They looked at her expectantly and one of them spoke;

"So who _is _your mysterious lover?" Senna asked

Rukia rolled her eyes, the girls approved of her relationship, despite not knowing who it was. Currently, the only people who knew it was Ichigo and Rukia were the veterans due to...well hearing them.

"Is it Grimmjow?" Nozumi asked

Rukia rolled her eyes "Please"

"Kugo?" Riruka asked

"No thanks"

"Ikkaku?" Isane pondered

"He's with Yumichika!"

"Renji?" Kiyone asked

"I would rather fuck an eel!"

"Ichigo?" Jackie asked

"No" Rukia stated plainly, the girls sighed.

Rukia smirked to herself, she was an excellent actress and would never give herself away. While she trusted her friends with her life, she never trusted them with the secret of her relationship. Who did they put their loyalties to the most, her or Domina? She couldn't take the risk. At least with Ichigo his friends were a ravenous pack of dogs who thought of themselves as brothers.

"Stop pressing me" Rukia snapped "I will not tell you the details at risk of discovery, if you stop pressing I'll..." She began thinking of ways to help these girls, giving them an advantage. "Try and set you up with one or something" She sighed, the girls giggled and the raven-haired body slave quickly left before having to hear their chattering.

She much preferred the company of Ichigo other than anyone. He was a man who gave her a sense of comfort and protection, yet was a friend who she could confide in and return the same. He wasn't feminine, he was masculine. But no to the point were he was rude and inconsiderate, he was perfect.

She giggled to herself, realizing that if she didn't stop she would become one of those clingy partners who wanted the other to do everything with her. She smiled, hanign around Ichigo and his friends would actually be fun if it was allowed, of course she'd have to bring her other girl friends around to keep the men occupied so she doesn't get any unwanted advances, not that Ichigo would allow that.

Walking to her Domina's, she carried a jug of wine with a cork stuck in it.

"Ah Rukia" Yoruichi smiled "I see this is the strawberry-flavored wine?" Yoruichi asked. "I've been waiting to try that ever since dear Ichigo bought me a few jugs!" She grinned.

Well technically the only reason he bought them was so Rukia could steal them for their nights together but sometimes Yoruichi was a tad kinder when she was drunk, so that worked out well.

Rukia nodded "He adores you Domina" She smiled

Yoruichi laughed a little, pouring a cup out before thinking "Would you like a cup? Urahara counts Ichigo as his favorite slave and they usually sit down and have a cup, a game of chess and some man-to-man conversations..why don't we?" The dark-skinned woman smiled.

Rukia smiled "I'd be honoured Domina"

Rukia sat down, a tad awkwardly before Yoruichi called her on it. "I see your not used to things like this, put your feet up, the chair was made to sit like this!" Yoruichi pressed. Rukia observed the way her Domina was sitting. She was sitting on her side, with her elbow leaning against the soft back of the chair where tou rest your head when you decide to lie down, her feet were placed beside each other, with her other hand holding her cup.

Rukia copied so, except not so casually. "It's a start" Yoruichi joked.

Sipping her wine, Rukia had to do a double take. "This wine is..."

Yoruichi smirked "I know, it seems Ichigo even has a knowledge for wine" She laughed. "He will give a magnificent showing tomorrow. He's been training vigoriously for this moment...if you see any signs of discomfort of the sort you tell me immediatly"

"Yes Domina" Rukia nodded.

Yoruichi chuckled "Men have no clue when they have hit their limit and I don't want to have Ichigo wounded in his next battle" She confessed. "He seems to be really enjoying his time her in the Ludus, he's really become good friends with most of the people in here"

Not wanting to make it seem like she knew Ichigo well, Rukia said the most convincing thing she could say. "I do not know him really well" (lol)

Yoruichi nodded "I should have anticipated" She sighed "I should have never had you lay with him. You should have had your chastity saved for someone you wished to be with" She spoke.

_'I can't thank you enough for that night' Rukia thought_

Rukia remained silent and Yoruichi shot her a smile. "Out of this house, I trust _you _the most Rukia" Her Domina said "You're like a niece, dare I say it a daughter" Yoruicho confessed.

Well now Rukia was feeling guilty...

No...No! She shouldn't be feeling guilty! She lay with Ichigo first, she entered a relationship with him first, she was actually in love with him! To Yoruichi...He was just a sexual play-thing to sate her lustful desires and give her a child.

Rukia hoped that one day, Yoruichi would have her child, forget about Ichigo and let them move on. She knew that if Ichigo requested (Once Yoruichi was bored) for Rukia as a wife, Urahara would allow it and if Yoruichi retaliated out of jealousy or betrayal, Urahara would know something would happen. The only thing she could do was silently fume, not that she would because while she was a tad promiscuous, she adored the thought of children and would probably settle down afterwards, focusing more on the child rather than affairs and all that business.

Rukia only needed to wait...

**000000000000000000**

Ichigo chuckled as he placed his wooden blade at Grimmjow's neck. "Ichigo win's this round again" Kenpachi grinned. "He's definintely ready to fight the beasts" The Doctore said.

Ichigo scowled and stretched, feeling himself tired. "It's only dinner time? Seem's like it's been over four hours"

"Time drags when your having fun!" Grimmjow chuckled

"Time flies idiot" Kensei sighed

"Says the guy who says time flies" Grimmjow smirked, looking at Kensei like he was a complete ignoramous. Kensei looked at him in disbelief until he scowled, rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Whatever"

Ichigo shook his head and sighed "There better be porridge" He mumbled. Lifting a bowl he walked up to the cook, who filled his bowl with porridge. Ichigo sighed in relief, before chuckling as the man put three pieces of dried meat on a woden plate and giving it to him.

"Special food for the man who fights tomorrow" The cook spoke. "Mug of water for you here too" He said, lifting a small mug, that looked to have about a litre of water in it. Ichigo chuckled before taking it. He wouldn't drink it all, only about half. The rest of the table get what remains...as for the meat? Hell no that was his!

Sitting down, the gladiators scowled looking at his water. Ichigo put the dried meat in the mouth and bit down hard, pulling the meat with his teeth and hand, ripping it off and chewing. "What? You can have some, I'm only drinking a bit!" He snapped

Time passed, the sun went down and the moon came out. Ichigo groaned as he came out of the baths, his body feeling sore from the training. He traced a hand across his presently shaven chest, feeling it's softness, yet hardness. He sighed contently, no longer feeling sweaty and uncomfortable. Tomorrow he would be fighting legends and in the act becoming one himself.

As usual, he spotted Rukia waiting for him in his room, she smirked. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Perfecting myself for a certain woman" He joked, she smiled.

"She must be lucky...you should tell her that your already perfect" Rukia smirked

"No, the man is lucky...as for the latter...I love you" He spoke, pulling her into an embrace, pressing his forehead against hers. "Rukia" He smiled speaking her name.

"Ichigo" She smiled back. "While I am not happy with it, tonight we _cannot _engage in...well you know" She spoke "Your body is sore, I can tell" The raven-haired girl smirked.

"I'm alright" He sighed

"Of course you are" She rolled her eyes "But I will not take the risk"

Ichigo smiled "You still stay with me, won't you?" He asked, she nodded with an expression that said 'Well duh'

Rukia had that coy smile on her face again...

"I thought you said-"

"And I stick by it!" She spoke, wrapped one arm around his neck and one around his waist, pulling out the edge of the towel that kept it around his waist. It fell to the ground and she smirked. "Just sit back and enjoy, _you _aren't allowed to strain yourself, so I'll do all the work" She ordered, Ichigo laughed which forced her to giggle.

She pushed Ichigo on to the bed, resting his head in the pillow. She straddled his waist and kissed his neck, tracing her tongue across his hard, stone-like, yet smooth skin. Rukia proceeded to go lower, hands slowly and softly dragging down his chest. "It's like marble" She spoke, commenting on his hard torso.

"Evidence of my past battles" He explained.

She smirked "My gladiator"

She dragged her tongue down his chest, down his abs and finally to his erect member. Her hand slowly wrapped around it, pumping it a few times before she licked the head, slowly tracing her tongue around the tip, causing him to gasp out. Rukia's head went down and she dragged her tongue firmly up the shaft before taking his head in her mouth.

Ichigo moaned as she took his full size in her mouth, before speaking. "S-Stop!" He groaned, she pulled herself away from his mouh.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, Ichigo chuckled.

"No, I just like this way better!" He smirked, pushing himself forward, grabbed her waist, then lifting her up. Although, in the opposite direction. Ichigo grabbed her hips and lifted her so the her legs were in the air, before he gently placed her on top of him. She quickly flipped herself over so rather being on her back, she was on her stomach. Ichigo smirked, looking at her wet, wet womanhood. "I bet I can make you come first" He smirked, so looked back agreeingly.

Licking across the slit, while she licked across the head, Ichigo's hands squeezed onto her ass, firmly but not to hard, turning her on. She loved that so much, as did he. His right hand went down to play with her clit, his thumb tracing around as he delved his tongue deep inside her. Rukia moaned out and groaned, feeling like she was about to lose the challenge. She pressed herself against him harder, making her breasts press against his stomach.

She felt the vibrations of his moan onto her and she groaned out, quickly taking him in her mouth. She hummed lightly giving a vibration, trying to make him climax as fast as he could, the same way he moaned. She attempted to smirk as she felt his legs shake a tad. She slipped her right hand under him and squeezed his ass cheek.

"Cheater" He moaned, she giggled.

They both felt themselves reaching closer, both feeling their legs get weaker. Ichigo gripped onto her ass for dear life, turning her on immensly. Her hands wer wrapped around his thighs, massaging them as she bobbed her head up and down quickly, taking his whole size with each push.

"Shit" Ichigo and Rukia moaned at the same time.

Each of them went faster and faster, holding in their climax's as hard as they could before each cried out. "Do you want to just give it a draw?" He cried

Rukia mumbled "Please!"

Both finally relaxing themsleves, they both felt their bodies fill with euphoria as they both climaxed. Rukia rolled off and Ichigo swallowed all of Rukia's juices and saw a bit of his sliding down her lip. He quickly moved over and wiped it off with his index finger, presenting it before her. She took the finger and placed it in her mouth, sucking it dry.

"Fuck me now!" She growled "I don't give a shit if your sore, you''ll live or I'll kill you myself!" She snapped, Ichigo gave her the sexiest, most lust-filled grin she had ever seen.

"I was going to anyway"

He pounced on her, burying himself in her, forcing her to cry in in ecstasy. She lifted her legs and put her ankles on his shoulders, allowing him for leverage to slam into her. She placed her hands at his ass to squeeze and pull, helping him thrust better.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah"

Ichigo pushed himself into her, starting off slowly. Before long, Ichigo was slamming into her wildly and animalisticly, both were crying out in euphoria, pleasure and ecstacy. There was slapping noises each time he thrusted and a scream or cry with each one.

Rukia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his head close so she could engulf him in a passionate kiss. Ichigo returned it, both moaning into each others mouths whilst doing so. Rukia bit his lip before crying out "I love you so much Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked "I love you more!"

Rukia scowled "I'm not getting into this argument again!"

Ichigo laughed out loud, as did Rukia. She felt herself rising once again and she cried out "I'm cumming!"

Ichigo began slamming into her _even _faster, his shaft going as far as it could go with each one. Rukia felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and Ichigo began gritting his teeth. "You ready?" He asked while grinning.

"Give it to me!" She cried

With one final slam, they both released everything once again. She cried out a feminine scream while he roared a masculine...well roar. They sat in the same position for a while before me moved his arms up to move her legs from his rolled off her so they could lie embraced on their sides.

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes deeply, understanding her every thought. "I'll be fine tomorrow, don't you worry my love. For you, I'll kill them all" He spoke.

"Make sure that you do" She smiled, tracing her hand down his chest. "Your so beautiful, I don't want your perfection marred my love" She confessed to her lover. Ichigo smiled, not having enough energy to make a cocky comment.

"If we ever replaced lives, I know that I wouldn't have to worry about you. Not even I could beat you" He joked "Your the strongest woman I have ever met, even more so than my mother"

Rukia felt herself fill with pride and smiled "Your the bravest, most courageous, and honorable man I've ever met. Not bad looking to boot too!" She giggled. "Just joking, you are probably the most handsome"

Ichigo smiled, tracing a hand down her cheek "Your the most beautiful creature on his Earth. You make every single ounce of pain disappear with just that beautiful smile of yours"

Rukia blushed, tears rising to her eyes. Pulling him into a tight embrace she spoke; "I love you so much" She spoke, holding onto him tightely. He smiled and returned it, hearing her mumbled "Let's rest, you have a battle with legends tomorrow" She spoke. "Show those beasts that they cannot perform Deicide"

Ichigo smirked, feeling her burying her her head in his chest. He rested his head on hers "I will" He smiled, closing his eyes drifting off into the world of dreams...

**00000000000000**

Ichigo stared into the arena, it was now the time for his match. Grimmjow and the rest one their matches and it was now time for his. Tightening his bronze greaves, his brown leather bracers and checking if his leather/steel shoulder pads were okay, he reached to his large belt, pulling out a certain ruby necklace he once bought as a gift.

Tracing his thumb over the jewel, he placed it back under his belt and tightened it, making sure it didn't fall out. Looking back, he saw Hanatarou approaching with his _gladius's. _The boy nodded to him and spoke nervously. "Ichigo...er..." He mumbled, not knowing what to say "...erm...fight well!"

Ichigo smiled "Thanks, it means a lot" He spoke. Hanatarou felt himself comfort at the words and the orange haired man smiled before speaking "When you leave in ten minutes to return to the villa, pick out around ten gold coins for yourself. Get some food or something, your too skinny!" Ichigo chuckled.

Hanatarou nodded and, not wanting to offend Ichigo accepted the gesture. "Thank you..."

Hearing the fanfare, Ichigo smirked "That's me!"

Ichigo stood behind the gates, peeking through the holes to see the four beasts. They entered in a diamond-like formation. Komamura leading it with his two scimitars in each hand, one blade looked like it would reach up to Ichigo's waist!

The crowd calmed down and Ichigo listened to his introduction...it had been rather updated since defeating Nnoitra.

"Now Rukongai...I present to you our finest to offer in these times. Who else shall fight these beasts that have gained the reputable name of 'Beasts of the underworld'?" Sasikibe asked, he heard the crowd chanting Ichigo's name and he grinned "The Bringer of rain, The God of blood and sand, The undefeated Karakuran! I present to you Ichigo! Dimachaerus!"

Ichigo exited as soon as the gates opened, each and ever one of the arena's inhabitants screamed at the top of their lungs, cheering wildy, roaring his name. The men and women clapped their hands rhythmicall, chanting his name. Some women showed their breasts to the orange-haired demi-god who walked down the arena with a serious expression on. He usually left the cheering for after the match nowadays.

Ichigo stared at the for men, glaring with his usual scowling his, his eyebrows drawn together. It was said that some women climaxed at the sight of this face, while the resilient women only moistened. Ichigo blushed furiously when hearing this.

Rukia was an exception though.

"Begin!"

The four men growled and charged at the same time, surpising Ichigo. Komamura, being the leading one was first to attack. The swung his two scimitars at the same time in a twirl, Ichigo ducked under it, moving towards Iba, who swung his hammer. Ichigo leaned back, the hammer swerving over his face, before pushing himself forward and slicing Iba's back, wounding him but not for the whole match.

Jin'emon thrusted his spear at Ichigo's neck, who comfortably maneuvered his head to the right, dodging it. He smashed his blade against the spear, breaking it in half. He charged forward, ready to stab the beast in the face before he felt something swing at his face, he pulled his head back and felt a sting...it was a claw! These guys actually sharpened their nails!

Jin'emon snarled at Ichigo, who glared even deeper ready to kill this man. Ichigo quickly heard dashing at his back and ducked, seeing Iba jumping over him. He must have wanted to send him to the floor or something along those lines.

Ichigo lifted his blade, blocking Love's sica, how that man gained a name such as that he'll never know...

**000000000000**

Sasikibe spoke "He seems to be having difficulty, yet still with some comfort. I can see him being victorious"

Rukia smirked, of course he will!

Urahara chuckled "Of course he will, he's been training for this match since he heard and has dome phenomonely. I believe he could win with just a few marks, no broken bones or deep slashes whatsoever" Urahara smirked. It was one thing to say he could win, now he was saying without much injury.

"They better not touch him" Yoruichi mumbled quietly.

**00000000000000**

Ichigo's blade slashed Jin'emons throat, killing him. The crowd roared as he did so and Ichigo smirked. He looked to his left and spotted Komamura charging at him, the large man swung his scimitar, as did Ichigo with his gladius. The two weapons smashed together, knocking themsleves from the respective wielders hands.

Ichigo growled, thanking the gods he had another sword.

Ichigo heard creeping from behind him and saw Iba behind him, Ichigo gasped out and felt teeth sink into his neck area, blood flowing from it now. Love came too and grabbed onto Ichigo's arm, pulling it before sinking his teeth into it as well. Ichigo roared out in pain, dropping his sword doing so. Komamura roared and gave a long howl to the crowd, who booed as they saw their heroing being practically eaten.

**000000000000**

Yoruichi gasped out as she saw the men bite her secret lover, Rukia was gritting her teeth in anger. No, she still knew for a fact that Ichigo would not lose, he gave her his word he would win. It's just the fact that...only _she _could bite him in that spot and to add insult to injury, they weren't even doing it for the right reasons!

"My, their trying to make Ichigo their meal" Shunsui commented.

"Ichigo will put down these beasts" Urahara spoke "Their merely animals gone wild"

**0000000000000000**

Ichigo shook off Love from his arm and elbowed Iba in his jaw, knocking him off. The orange-haired gladitaor quickly jumped forward and did a tumble roll, reaching his gladius. Wrapping his hand tightely around the handle, with his left hands palm at the bottom, he stood up and thrusted the blade into the charging Iba's stomach, before wrapping to hands around it and dragging the blade upwards, lifting then flinging Iba's corpse across the arena. He heard charging from behind him and he saw Love leaping towards him, he quickly turned around and swung his blade at his throat, slashing it like Jin'emons.

Three of the four were dead and all Ichigo had were a few nasty bite marks. Hopefully he didn't get...rabies or whatever animals had. He looked at Komamura, finally looking at the mans appearance.

He was large, around mid six-feet tall. He was a man, with long black hair, dirty skin and was covered in wolf pelts, over his chest, legs and arms. Used for bracers and greaves and as a helmet, noticing the wolfs head and upper jaw on his head like a hat.

Ichigo gripped onto his sword tightely, not wanting to lose it in another skirmish with this man. The two glared at each other before they both roared, charging towards one another. Ichigo jumped into the air while doing so, with his blade lifted a tad recklessly, leaving his chest open, but before Komamura could take advantage, Ichigo slammed the blade into Komamura's scimitar, then quickly swinging his blade and slashing it across Komamura's belly. It was a light cut but it was deep enough that when Ichigo followed through with a punch it sent out more blood.

Komamura grunted angrily and glared at Ichigo as he stood, who sent the man a smirk. The two charged again at each other, both trading equal attacks. Slices were dodged, slashes were blocked and attacks were evaded. Eventually, after taking a huge risk, Ichigo found an opening after raising his arm to slam down on Komamura's shoulder. The edge of the blade sinked in about two centimetres deep before Ichigo pulled it out with a roar, the crowd screamed in excitement as this happened.

The blood splattered over Ichigo's chest as he roared, Komamura cried out in pain. Ichigo brought a diagonal slash that was blocked before bringing another diagonal slash that was not, it hit against his chest and it created a cut around five-millimetres deep. Komamura growled and swung his scimitar for Ichigo;s head, who ducked and pushed himself forward, cutting Komamura's leg while doing so. He brought his gladius on Komamuras back cutting it lightly once more, Komamura turned around and Ichigo smashed his gladius onto his scimitar, which sent Komamura's arm far to the right, leaving his chest open for another diagonal slash, Ichigo fell onto one knee while doing so, as if striking a pose, Komamura stumbled and fell onto his back.

Ichigo heard the crowd chanting for the kill. "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The orange-haired gladiator walked over to Komamura and put his gladius in a reverse-grip. He stood over Komamura and lifted the blade and his right leg slamming both. The blade onto Komamura's chest and his foot on the ground to augment the stabbing power. Leaving the gladius in Komamura's chest, Ichigo roared to the crowd.

The crowd chanted his name like a mantra as Ichigo roared. Rukia beemed in pride for her lovers success, he would be in high-spirits all month now!

"Amazing" The Hueco Mundo lanista muttered. "Those four men were considered worthy of being a champion or a veteran each and he slays them as if nothing. This man also slayed Nnoitra, the champion of Hueco Mundo...amazing."

"If I had put Kugo and Grimmjow together they could have done it just as well" Urahara muttered.

"Those four men once killed twenty gladiators by using their claws and teeth alone. Yet your men could beat them so easily is astounding, the House of Urahara does not disappoint! No-one dared face those four willingly" The Lanista from Hueco Mundo spoke.

Urahara smirked and spoke "My House has had excellent champions for five generations!" He boasted "If he becomes so, Ichigo may be our greatest"

The lanista scoffed "I don't see why he isn't the champion already. Your champion...Grimmjow was it? Is old news"

"The games of the champion of Rukongai come soon, that is when he shall show if he can do so" Urahara explained the Lanista nodded.

"Good, the crowd obviously wishes it" He muttered.

**0000000000000**

Ichigoentered the gates to the inside of the arena and grinned to his fellow gladiators. "That wasn't even difficult!" Ichigo boasted.

"A testament to your skill. You've come so far from the reckless boy who could barely put a scratch on Ikkaku to a man who has defeated four legends without difficulty." Kenpachi spoke. "Now, tonight we drink! And Celebrate such a fine, deserved victory!" He spoke, putting an arm around Ichigo, who winced. "Ah, your wounds...get to the medicus and then we drink! Huh?"

Ichigo nodded "Very well"

The orange haired gladiator walked to the Medicus beaming with pride as he heard the crowd still chant his name...

**0000000000000000**

**There is chapter 19!**

**Like I said, I know I usually do daily updates but the sickness and Saturday etc...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this new chapter! It really shows Ichigo's progress in my opinion, tell me what you think! Please review and leave your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**Last chapter was pretty long, so I'm trying to make this chapter long to reach 80,000 words. I sorta had a goal of 40,000 words every 20 chapters so I'll need around 5,500 for this one. Damn...**

**Anyways, I actually have a great idea for the beginning of the Rukongai games, right before the actual games start. It is actually seems really exciting to write and I can't wait! It'll be stated in this chapter and it will actually be shocking!**

**Anyways, on with the show. I'll see what I can do here...**

**00000000000000**

Ichigo entered the Ludus receiving cheers of praise and congratulations from all the gladiators, even Tsukishima in the background was clapping. Ichigo chuckled at the sight of Renji charging forward to congratulate him, only to fall over on the way due to Tsukishima's foot sticking out. An accident sure, though the brown-haired Samnite had an odd smirk on his face.

"Well done Ichigo" Ikkaku said, walking up and giving him a pat on the back. Ichigo nodded and spoke;

"Was not too difficult" He murmered to Ikkaku "I received a few bad bites, nothing the Medicus cannot repair" He shrugged, Ikkaku smirked.

"Good to hear"

Ichigo felt Renji's arm go over his shoulder. "We should celebrate this glorious day with drink! Get Gin to buy the best wine we can afford! We'll all pitch in huh?" The red-haired man grinned, Ichigo smirked.

"Sure why not? I could use a rest. When I return from the Medicus, get cleaned and washed I'll get our wine, until then just sit around here. Understand?" Ichigo asked Renji, who rolled his eyes at hearing 'Understand?'

"Fine, hurry up"

Ichigo scowled at his annoying tone and sighed "I'll just take longer now" He smirked, Renji growled a little before mumbling something about not getting respect. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his grumbling friend and entered the Ludus, towards the Medicus. He sighed, scratching his head before giving a yawn and entering. Unohana stood there, as if expecting him.

"Ah Ichigo, you've returned victoriously I see!" She smiled, Ichigo nodded.

"I've gotten some wounds from my battle with the beasts, they need some stitching I think" Ichigo inquired. She took a look at the wounds and nodded, she walked towards the desk and took the bowl of water, the cloth, some needles and thread and what looked to be a weird set of salts and a weird root-like thing.

"I'll need to clean the wound, stitch it up with some herbs to keep it away from infection. Chew this root to numb the pain" She ordered, she took the root and put it before Ichgio's mouth. Ichigo opened it and she put the root in, Ichigo chewed on it and felt nothing.

"Umm"

"It will take a few moments"

Ichigo sighed, chewing on the root. He started feeling very very drowsy and tired after a while. He sat there with his eyes closed for a few moments until he heard Unohana's voice.

"Ok, we're done. Try not to re-open the wound" She advised, Ichigo was currently shocked that she was done already. Unohana giggled at this, usually seeing this expression on all the people who use the root. "Go to the baths, get cleaned and enjoy yourself, you deserve it" She smiled, Ichigo smiled back and left the room, giving a wave of goodbye as he left.

**000000000000000000**

Urahara smiled as soon as he saw his wife, he embraced her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and laughing. "I will build an empire in that mans fucking name!" He bellowed. Yoruichi knew who he was talking about; Ichigo.

Gin stood there, wearing his usual attire. Grey pants, with the ends buried in his brown leather boots. He had a red ponco across his chest, which also had a hood which was currently not up. "They believe Ichigo is unbeatable, Lanistas all over the Republic wish to see their men kill him."

Urahara laughed "Ha! I'd like to see them try! Ichigo is undefeated ever since entering the arena, hell he was even undefeated in the Pits! That man is a body without a soul to leave it, possessed by the Gods themselves!" He laughed.

"He is sure to win the games of Rukongai two months hence. I could see him going unscathed if he continues like this." Yoruichi commented and Urahara shook his head.

"Win it? Yes. Unscathed? Defininetly not. Ulquiorra, Ukitakes champion is a Hoplomachus to be feared. He once fought ten gladiators alone and was reduced down to his dagger after killing only one man, with that dagger he killed all the rest, swiftly and bloodily." Urahara explained "A sociopath who feels no emotions, feels no pain, having a disorder known as 'Congenital Analgesia' in which he has never felt pain. A man truly to be feared and in check of"

Gin and Yoruichi looked surprised at his knowledge of his rivals champions, they never really cared.

"Then there is Stark, a Dimachaerus wielding two sicas. He was a former thief, a pirate sailing all over the seas robbing the richest members republic down to other thieves and pirates themselves. He fought once, alone fought fifteen gladiators and survived without even a single scratch, Ichigo could win, but not as easy as you believe it so." Urahara spoke.

Yoruichi sighed "These men could have been weaklings, how would you know so?" The dark-skinned woman asked. Urahara looked at her;

"Because I saw it with my own eyes" The spoke.

_Ulquiorra thrusted his spear through the opponents forehead, the tip pushing forehead till it completely penetrated his brain and came out the other end, another enemy appeared, smashing his axe down on the spear, leaving Ulquiorra with nothing left other than his Pugio, his dagger._

_Ulquiorra gave the man an emotionless glare before throwing his small shield like a disk at the mans jaw, hitting him on the head before the pale-skinned gladiator leaped forward and brought his pugio across the mans throat. A murmillo charged forth and swung his gladius at Uqluiorra, the man ducked and shoved his dagger in the mans stomach, ripping it out horizontly. Ulquiorra heard a retiarius approaching from behind him, the former launched his pugio at the man, hitting him clean on the head. _

_Ulquiorra quickly sprinted over, tearing the dager from the mans head before giving a twirl and slicing anothers throat. The other gladiator's watching on in despair as he picked them off one by one._

_That is how Ulquiorra gained the nickname... 'Demon of despair'_

Urahara shuddered at the memory...

_Coyote Stark looked on boredly as he stared at the fifteen other gladiators. Five Murmillo's, five Thraexs, two secutors, two Samnites and a Retiarius. He sighed, scratching his head nonchalantly._

_Two Murmillo's charged, Stark gave an annoyed expression as he pulled his head back dodging the Gladius. He crouched and ran forward, dragging his sica across one of the Murmillo's belly, then using that as a dsitraction and appeared behind the other Murmillo, stabbing him in the back._

"_A backstab huh? Just like old times" Stark murmered._

_A secutor charged at him and he rolled his eyes, flipping his two sicas curved tips to the same side, he brought them far to the right before swinging them both horizontly while the secutor raised his axe, killing him._

_All the other gladiators chargeed at Stark and he sighed "Woah boy"_

_Stark charged forward, dodging each attack swiftly. He ducked under the Retiarius's trident and thrusted his sica into his belly before cutting his throat with his other blade. The brown-haired ex-pirate ran and tumble rolled across the floor, inbetween two Thraexs with cheap helmets, he spread his arms wide, stabbing his two Sica's in both their faces, killing the two of them. Two men ran behind them and he turned while crouching, he sliced one across the chest with his right sica while blocking a sword with his left. He pushed his left sica far to the right, letting him access the mans back area. He placed his left blade at the back of his neck and the right blade at the front, squeezing them to the mans neck, before ripping them, pulling each blade to either side, cutting the mans throat. _

_Hearing another charge from behind he turned and threw his sica, landing in the mans throat. Stark sighed "Well that was troublesome..." He muttered, he looked at the rest. "Hopefully these guys are a bit better" He sighed._

_Another Gladiator charged recklessly, only for Stark to sidestep him and cut him down with minimal effort, he frowned as the rest of them charged at him. He scratched his chin and said; "Don't they get it?"  
_

_This is how he gained the nickname 'The Lone wolf of Rukongai'_

Urahara came out of his daze, hearing his wifes voice. "Regardless, we must train Ichigo to his best, we must train all our men to be their best for this match." He spoke "...Besides, I have a suprise for the crowd" He smirked "It cost us a lot, but will bring in much coin and recognition to the house of Urahara"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow "What have you done?" She asked.

"During their conquest in Karakura, Sosuke Aizen and his legionairres managed to capture one-hundred and twenty slaves, two of them Ichigo's mother and the man himself, eleven of them women and children, nothing of worth. The other hundred and seven, were soldiers, _warriors!_" He laughed. "I have secured these men for the beginning of our games. One hundred of these men will fight each other and the survivor will join our fucking ranks as my gladiator!" He laughed.

Yoruichi smirked "That _would _be an amazing spectacle!"

"Ichigo won't care, he's denounced everything about him and Karakura and besides, a Karakuran in our ranks may give him a sense of comfort. He's enjoying himself here, he won't care if another Karakuran joins our ranks, hell he may show him the ropes!" Urahara chuckled.

Yoruichi shrugged "I hope your right"

Urahara grinned "You know I am!"

Yoruichi smiled "You probably are...wait, you said one hundred, what of the other seven?" She asked. Urahara looked at her;

"During the battle, Byakuya Kuchiki lead the army to victory. Senator Yamamoto wishes Ichigo to wear the same armor Byakuya wore and play a reenactment of the battle. Ichigo will play the role of Byakuya, wearing the armor while the other seven will be given weapons that the Karakurans used and will fight Ichigo." The lanista explained. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"He will never do this! You know he-"

"He has already accepted" Urahara smirked "He feels no remorse cutting down the shits he calls countrymen."

**000000000000000**

Ichigo sat in the Veteran cell room, outside of the cells. Everybody who Ichigo usually hung out with was here. Ikkaku, Yumchika, Kugo, Grimmjow, Renj and Tsukishima. They all sat in the middle using one of the small wooden chairs that is usually in their cell. They each had three jugs of strawberry wine each, courtesy of Ichigo and Grimmjow. Despite saying they had the coin...Renji had spent his on women, Tsukishima on a new bedding matress, Ikkaku on wine the night before and Yumichika on accessories such as feathers and hair clips.

"S-So what was it like facing those ...animal men?" Renji asked, his eyes half-closed and a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Ichigo opened his eyes, as he had nearly dozed off.

"Er...wasn't really scary. I kinda just roared out all my feelings when I attacked and killed them, you know what I mean?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah-Yeah! I do that too you see, when I fight I get very frustrated and angry and the way the man attacks me sort of...well you know _hurts _me emotionally, s-so I kinda just roar to let out my pent-up emotions..." Grimmjow confessed and Ichigo nodded, understanding.

Kugo looked at a rat passing by and giggled "A rat kinda just walked past" He giggled. Ichigo let out a large groan and got himself comfortable, ready to doze off. Everything was silent for a while until Ikkaku just blurted out...

"Dog's asshole"

Most of them burst out into laughter. If they were sober, they would have merely looked at Ikkaku of he was a tad mad, but due to being drunk, even Ichigo was giving a chuckle.

"I kinda lways wanted to be a retiarius" Yumichika spoke, they looked at him as if he was mad. Retiarius's were looked down upon as 'Weaker' gladiators, due to their weapons and armor resembling a fisherman. "I think the Trident is a beautiful weapon"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes "No man of mine is being a fucking fish monger" He murmered under his breath, Yumichika sent him a glare, before his face settled and looked up.

"What about you, have you ever wanted to change your styles?" He asked.

Renji smirked "Dimachaerus"

Ichigo snorted "Please, you can barely even land a hit on me, yet you boast of being worthy of Dimachaerus? Leave the fucking room" Ichigo scoffed and Renji scowled.

"No respect"

Grimmjow seemed to go into a laughing fit, but they just ignored him, Ichigo suddenly feel his libido rise and scowled remembering that everybody was awake and Rukia had duties tonight that would have her sleeping with the rest of the women. He sighed, deciding to rest with his brothers rather than the touch of his lover.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were lucky like that.

"The hour is late" Tsukishima yawned "I'll return to my cell, I have to train hard for the Rukongai games" He said.

Ichigo cursed, he wanted to get extra training in to. "Agreed, I'll just take my wine and go" He said to the other gladiators, grabbing the rest of his wine and entering his cell, closing the door on the way, content with chugging the wine down trying to drink himself to sleep.

**000000000000**

The next morning, Ichigo was training with Renji as per usual. Renji had a headache due to last nights events, while Ichigo was only sluggish. He didn't get hangovers as much as anyone else. The red-haired man swung a weak slash and Ichigo rolled his eyes and blocked it, before pushing the blades arm out of the way and getting behind Renji, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him to the floor.

"You move weakly this morning, work with Doctore and lets see if he awakens you" Ichigo spoke, Renji scowled, before silently agreeing and walking up to Kenpachi, asking for training. Kenpachi rolled his eyes before agreeing and ordering Hanatarou to get him a wooden sword and shield.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, yawning as he did so. He looked up to the balcony and saw Yoruichi looking down on him, he shot her a smile before returning to training.

**00000000000000**

Rukia sighed as one of the servant girls dropped her blade full of food. She gave a very Ichigo-like scowl and looked at the girl "Get another and bring it up...and hold onto it this time" She snapped, she was pretty cranky due to not getting much sleep the night before.

Rukia sighed, putting her hand on her hip waiting for her fellow servant to reappear. He started thinking about last night, she had found out Ichigo and his friends had a sort of 'Boy night' so she, having asked Ichigo of course, bought her and her friends some wine and had their own girly night.

She smiled, it was nice having friends, despite being in a situation were you could be all alone. She liked having Domina as a friend too, sure she was adding pain to Ichigo and her's relationship, but it's not like she knew she was doing it. That was one thing people liked about Rukia, she was understanding.

Hearing the servant girl come back, Rukia signalled where to put the the tray of food before ordering her to get wine for Yoruichi. When Unohana was working as the Medicus, Rukia acted as a leader to the servant girls and was damned good at it too.

Walking passed her Domina's room, she heard a conversation going on. Not being one to eavesdrop, she tried to ignore it. But the she heard something that peaked her interest. Yoruichi and Kukaku were speaking; discussing something that involved Ichigo no doubt.

"I must thank you for having him fight in my Brother's games, there were many tributes and thank you's from wealthy donaters" The Shiba woman explained "Our clan had fallen on rough times, but that match really picked us back up." Kukaku smiled.

"Oh please, anything for a dear friend. How long do you stay? I don't want you going back to Seireitei too soon" Yoruichi confessed and Kukaku shook her head.

"Oh, I'll be staying here for a while do not fret! But I have done something in order to aid you of your problem...child brith" Kukaku spoke. It had been revealed a month back that Yoruichi was not highly fertile and it was a very low chance of her ever conceiving. Though there still was the chance, which beckoned Yoruichi to increase her...well _trying. _With both Ichigo and her husband.

"Oh?" The dark-skinned woman asked "What may that be?"

"A woman, blessed by the Goddess of fertility. She can give you treatment and ask the Gods to bless you with high fertility for a short period of time. Many high-status women recommend her, even Miyako" Kukaku explained, Yoruichi raised her eyebrow in consideration.

"When can she come?" Yoruichi asked and Kukaku smiled.

"Whenever you need!"

**00000000000000**

Yoruichi sat awkwardly as the Prophetess sat quietly. Kukaku fidgeted, waiting here as well, content with staying by her best friends side, helping her though it. The woman opened her eyes and lit a candle, Yoruichi's eyes perked up and Kukaku stopped fidgeting, doing the same.

The prophetess wore a red dress, with an ordd-looking red veil. She had golden paint around her eye-lids and wore odd ritualistic jewelry. She was a middle-aged women, yet very youtful looking with a tan-coloured skin and dark hair.

"Alright, we are ready to begin" The prophetess spoke. Yoruichi gulped nervously readying herself. "But first I must ask a few questions if you do not mind, all confidential" She spoke.

Yoruichi nodded.

"How often do you partake in intercourse?" She asked Yoruichi. Kukaku smirked and Yoruichi giggled.

"Several times a week, maybe more" She smirked, a tad embarrassed.

The prophetess nodded, probably having dealt with such people as her before. She sat lit another candle before asking another question.

"Has seed ever taken hold before?" The prophetess asked and Yoruichi frowned, why else would she summon her here, of course not!

"Never" Yoruichi answered calmly.

The prophetess nodded, before looking to her assistant and giving her a signal to pour out some hot water with the ceremonial herbs, before asking another question to Yoruichi.

"Has there been other men? Besides your husband?" The prophetess asked the Lanistas wife. Yoruichi felt shock rise and Kukaku stopped sipping from her cup of wine, as if waiting for an answer. Yoruichi looked at Kukaku who had a weird smirk on her face. Yoruichi answered nervously;

"What bearing does that have?" Yoruichi asked

The prophetess answered "Well it will inform the correct combination of elements. The ritual is usually a private matter.." The prophetess spoke, looking towards Kukaku. "Perhaps she should-"

"Oh please, can I stay?" Kukaku asked "I've never seen one of these..." She added. "So intriguing" She lied, Yoruichi knew she just wanted to see if there was another man. No harm no foul.

"Other men" The prophetess began "Have there been any?" She asked.

Yoruichi looked at the expecting Kukaku before answering. "Yes, one...but frequently" She answered. Kukaku 's eyes widened in delighted suprise, as if saying 'You go girl!' This was one of the reasons Yoruichi favored Kukaku as a friend. She wouldn't dare betray her and was a strong person, someone Yoruichi looked at as a big sister.

The Prophetess sighed. "Then the difficulty lies not within the seeed, but the vessel" She spoke. Yoruichi rolled her eyes;

"I know this already"

The prophetess kept her calm. Kukaku spoke out;

"You mean there is something wrong with her?" Kukaku asked and the prophetess answered.

"The God's have decided to without the joy of children, we will entreat them to reconsider and ask for a higher fertility" She answered Kukaku, who looked at yoruichi and shrugged agreeingly. Yoruichi nodded before asking.

"What must I do?"

The prophetess walked over to her assistant, who had filled ten large vials filled with an odd looking liquid. The prophetess chanted in a foreign language, taking an odd looking fruit or root and squeezing its juices inside the vials whilst chanting. She filled the vials and stood up.

She brought the vials over to Yoruichi, carrying them with much care. She kneeled down before Yoruichi and gave her answer. "Drink one of these, just a sip each day until they are done. With each day, pray to the Goddess of fertility and make a weekly sacrifice. If this does not work, call me again and we can re-do the process. The God's are a wise bunch, so try to be kind and just. They will reward the deserving and punish the undeserving" The prophetess spoke.

The assistant approached with a bowl, filled with the same liquid in the vials. "Drink from this beforehand, you must copulate within the hour" The Prophetess spoke. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"So soon?" She gasped.

"You must do so before the flames of life expire" The Prophetess answered wisely. Handing her a herb, commanding her to chew. Yoruichi did so and accepted the candle the prophetess handed her. "Goodbye and may the Gods favor you"

The prophetess and her assistant left the room, leaving Yoruichi with the candle. Kukaku walked over and sighed.

"Only an hour, you'd think she'd tell you that before she started, considering her price" She scoffed. Yoruichi bit her lip and spoke, smiling.

"Gratitude for arranging such a thing" She smiled, taking Kukaku's hand in thanks. "Your a valued friend" The dark-skinned woman spoke, before moving forward and catching Kukaku's lips in a friendly kiss. Kukaku chuckled;

"Unneccessary words from a friend" Kukaku smiled "And I being yours, I'll leave you to complete the ritual" She smirked coyly, before finishing her words "Although... tales of this _other _man will be expected when time is not an issue" She giggled, Yoruichi blushed and began giggling as well, she always got all girly around Kukaku, despite the woman being a tad tomboyish.

Kukaku kissed Yoruichi on the cheek and left. Yoruichi sat there for a few moments before leaving the room and finding Rukia; she spoke.

"Rukia, where is my husband?" Yoruichi asked the girl, Rukia answered immediately.

"He has left towards private business, he would not tell me" Rukia spoke. Yoruichi nodded and sighed.

"Summon Ichigo" Yoruichi ordered.

**00000000000**

Marechiyo Omaeda entered his villa alone, without his slaves attenting him. He had gone off to a whore-house and did not want his wife finding out, so not taking any risks he left his slaves at home.

He noticed his house was dark, he frowned and sighed. "Maremi?" He called out to his sister "Mareyo?" He called out to his other; they were usually in by now. He scowled and walked into his living chambers. Noticing there weren't any slaves here; he growled and walked down the hallway, near his bed chambers.

Marechiyo's eyes widened at what he saw on the floor, his mother dead with her blood covering throat,chest and the floor. He gasped at the sight before hearing a very familiar voice.

"I owe you a debt Omaeda"

He looked around and saw a blonde haired man, his face covered by shadow... sitting across the room from him, holding his little nephew by the hair lightly. He gulped before speaking;

"Urahara?"

Urahara nodded, before setting his hands on Omaeda's nephew's shoulders and slowly pushing him out into the light, so Omaeda could see him. Omaeda spoke "P-Please, the boy is unstained"

Urahara gulped down a cup of water before glaring. "No child is unstained by the deeds of his family" He sneered at Marechiyo, who began sweating.

"W-What deeds?" Oameda asked.

Urahara smirked "I've kept it in secret to pare my wife the fear, but two slaves made attempt on my life in the market a few weeks ago...two slaves!" Urahara roared "Slaves!" He added for extra emphasis. "Do you deny giving coin to the cause? I heard a nasty rumor that you bought these slaves from a slave trader and sold them, so they could receive the mark of another house only to re-purchase them...and order them to assassinate me!" He snapped, the large man gulped.

"I hired the man, yes" He confessed. "But to another's purpose..." He added.

"Who's?" Urahara asked.

Omaeda remained silent and Urahara rolled his eyes, before speaking once more.

"Tell me who's name and I swear to the Gods I will not hurt you" Urahara swore, Omaeda took in a deep breath nervously, before speaking the name;

"...Ukitake" He murmered nervously. Urahara bit his lip, a strong sense of betrayal washing over him. He grinded his teeth together before nodding angrily. "He paid the remainder of your debt to me, if I arranged your death"

Urahara chuckled angrily before speaking "Gratitude for yout honestly Omaeda" He spoke.

"Y-Your not going to kill me then?" He asked.

Urahara shook his head, silent for a few moments. "No...Gin is going to kill you" He confessed.

Omaeda gasped as he felt Gin's arms wrap around his neck, stabbing a blade into his back. Omaeda cried out in pain before falling down, dying. Urahara let go of his nephew who quickly ran over to Omaeda, checking over him. Too young to understand what happened, not knowing death.

Urahara walked away from his seat, towards the exit before stopping and finishing his cup of wine. "Burn this fucking place to the ground...but first" He sighed "Take care of the child, he has seen your face" Urahara ordered.

Gin bit his lip silently, not being happy with his order. But agreeing with it fully, he looked at the child and wrapped his hands around it's neck, sighing as he did so. "Always me who gets the dirty work"

**0000000000000**

Yoruichi squealed in delight as her orgasm overflowed her, Ichigo grunted as he filled Yoruichi up as best he could. He thrusted in one last time into the beautiful dark-skinned woman before rolling off her, sweating.

Yoruichi panted, giggling slightly. "Is my skin not soft?"

"Yes Domina" Ichigo muttered, looking away fro Yoruichi. She grabbed his hand and hugged it.

"I had the slaves draw out a milk bath this morning" She grinned "It was delightful"

"That's good Domina"

Yoruichi rolled over, facing Ichigo. She lightly grabbed his chin and spoke "If there is one thing you have enjoyed from becoming a slave; what would it be my dear Ichigo?" She asked, cupping his cheek.

Ichigo's mind turned towards Rukia. He thought of her laugh, her smile, her eyes...her everything. "I would be grateful...to have known the love of a Goddess" He confessed, meaning Rukia.

Yoruichi smiled, hugging his arm tightely.

"You'll always be mine, Ichigo..always" She smiled.

Ichigo sighed, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head and he silently apologized to Rukia, saying sorry for everything he had every done wrong to her. Before thinking of the Rukongai games, where he would fight seven of his own countrymen. Then of course the battle between the one-hundred Karakurans...a fellow Karakuran would be nice...

And of course...The tournament of who becomes the champion of Rukongai...

**00000000000**

**Boo ya!**

**This was an extremely eventful chapter! I think perosnally it was good development for Yoruichi, putting her in a sort of good light, only to be ruined by that last scene, sorry about that but still, deal with it we all know IchiRuki prevails.**

**Urahara huh? If you recollect, way back when Ichigo first entered it spoke of Gin and Urahara's 'Shady dealings' so that has finally come into light, as well as Urahara's bad mood and apparent dislike for being attacked with intent of murder...**

**Stark and Ulquiorra was pretty cool too huh?**

**Anyways, next chapter is a timeskip to Rukongai games with the return of a former, or rather _two _former Karakurans! Who is it? You'll have to wait and see!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo! How's everybody doing?**

**Here it is, the tournament! This whole thing may take up to three chapters to finish, but I have it all panned out. Ichigo's fight with the 7 Karakurans, The 100 Karakuran free-for-all and then the tournament. There will be quite a few battles so the non-fight guys might not like it, but afterwards there will be the IchiRuki scenes and the catching up, I swear.**

**Anyways, let's do this!**

**0000000000000**

It had been weeks since Omaeda's death at the hands of Urahara, the gladiators trained relentlessly for the tournament especially Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji, who always took on extra hours of training instead of sleeping. The three usually sparred with one another while the left out one would work the palace, then switch. Kenpachi and Kensei sometimes stayed up to help them train, which was helpful to their cause.

It was a day before the game and Ichigo was trainign early, it was usually their breakfast by now but Ichigo scoffed his down as fast as he could and quickly got his two wooden swords, slamming them against the wooden post, waiting on his brothers to finish eating to spar with him.

Ichigo often sparred with everyone, in order to learn how to deal with certain fighting styles. He fought with Kensei, to learn how to deal with Dimachaeri, Renji or Grimmjow in how to deal with Thraex/Murmillo. Ikkaku on Hoplomachus' and Kugo on Secutor. He often got the Ludus' retiarius' to spar with him as well, despite not knowing them well. They were honored that they could spar with him, which he often rolled his eyes at...fanboys.

Swinging his wooden weapons at the wooden post, he growled at the recoil and began slamming even harder. He saw some of his fellow Gladiators standing, ready to train. Kugo, Renji and Tsukishima were getting their weapons ready.

Tsukishima was doing well for himself, he was a Veteran as well and was a strong Samnite. He was close friends with Kugo and to a lesser extent Renji who seemed to have a friendship based on banter and annoyance.

He looked up at the balcony and noticed Kukaku was here, watching them. That woman was a bit scary, she looked like she would rip your eyes out of you denied her advances and she made advances on Ichigo frequently...well not advances but admired remarks.

He looked to the left and saw Rukia, he shot her a smile which was returned. They had spent much time together in the past two months, every night she stayed with him for the past while and tonight would be no different. They didn't always have sex, sometimes they left it for things like talking, drinking wine that she 'borrowed' or Ichigo purchased from Gin. Sometimes, when Ichigo had a rough day or Rukia got an earful from Domina they would just lie down, cuddling and go to sleep.

Looking up at Yoruichi, he felt the need to frown when she gave him a coy attractive smirk. Ever since she had taken part in that ritual, she had increased her calls for him nearly double. He looked away, eyes not meeting hers.

Seeing Renji approach, he signalled the red-haired man over, ready to take out his frsutration on him. Renji got his sword and shield up and Ichigo sighed "Sorry about this, no holding back ok?" Ichigo spoke, Renji scoffed.

"When do I ever?"

Ichigo charged forward and smashed his two swords into Renji's shield, breaking through some of the wood. The red-haired mans eyes widened a little before he felt himself being tripped by Ichigo, whos foot had hooked itself with his own. Renji fell to the floor as Ichigo pulled his foot, before feeling a tip of wood touch his nose.

"Be more alert or find your brains scattered across the fuckind sand" Ichigo advised, putting his hand out, Renji accepted Ichigo's help and lifted himself up.

"You attacked me viciously, what's the matter?" Renji asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Nothing, just problems"

Renji lifted an eyebrow "Oh?"

Ichigo scowled "It's none of your concern, focus more on your defense rather than my personal problems, which are nothing of worth" The orange-haired gladiator sighed, Renji looked at him for a moment, before accepting it and speaking.

"Not my fault you smashed my shield"

Ichigo chuckled a little before placing an arm around Renji's shoulder "Well then let's get you a new one eh?"

"Gods forbid Doctore find out you broke another one" Renji smirked and Ichigo did the same.

"I agree completely"

**000000000000**

Yoruichi watched Ichigo in interest as he jokingly spoke with his friend Renji, she smirked. Ichigo was in high spirits before the big games, this was good because his morale was now high and hopefully it stayed that way. She didn't want him dying in tomorrows matches after all.

"So...how is your man doing?" Kukaku smirked, Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She had told her friend of her relationship with Ichigo and she never heard the end of it. Kukaku constantly chattered on of how she was jealous, how was he and all that like, hell she even brought up the notion of _sharing _him!

…

Maybe?

Shaking off her thoughts, she replied to her friend. "He seems well"

Kukaku smiled coyly "I wonder why?"

Rukia smirked in the background, remembering last nights events.

"_Ughh" Ichigo groaned, his hands wrapping around Rukia's waist as he leaned against the wall. Rukia's hands were on his shoulders as she rolled her hips, whilst kissing him. Her tongue danced with his, only stopping when they both let out the occasional moan, groan or grunt. Ichigo wrapped his hands around her ass tightely, turning her on immensly, he pushed her waist firmly, helping her. She stopped kissing him, pulling her head back in euphoria as he buried himself deep inside of her, Ichigo's mouth shot towards her neck, kissing and nipping at it. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his scalp, trying to stop herself from climaxing too fast, she failed._

Rukia blushed at the memory, but grinned afterwards. Ichigo always did his best to make her smile, he always thought she was mad at him when he returned from Yoruichi's...she could never be mad at him...well of course he selpt with another girl on purpose without being forced too.

She'd beat this shit out of him and kill the girl if he did that.

…

She blushed, she loved him so much!

...

But if he cheated on purpose...

**000000000000**

Urahara muttered under his breath as he heard the Magistrate approaching with Shunsui and Ukitake. He met Ukitakes eyes and smile "Ah! Magistrate Sasikibe, good Shunsui and Ukiatke!" He smiled, secretly angered.

Ukitake spoke up first "It's good to see you are doing well! I heard you were attacked a whiles past, like poor Omaeda and his damily...one can never know when someone is plotting violence" He spoke, Urahara smirked and replied.

"Or when they may commit the act" The blonde Lanista replied.

Sasikibe nodded "Yes...a tragedy"

"One would not know what would prompt such an act" Urahara shrugged, looking at Ukitake.

Ukitakes face grown solemn and Sasikibe spoke up; "Enough with the chatter, we must set mind towards tomorrows games. Urahara, you have prepared two fantastic spectacles that are sure to set the crowd ecstatic" Sasikibe praised, Urahara shrugged 'Modestly'

"I merely do so out of the will of my heart"

"And gratitude is deserved, thank you" Sasikibe spoke "I hear Ichigo is taking the role of Byakuya Kuchiki...how did you ever manage to get him to agree?" The Magistrate asked, Urahara laughed.

"Everything he does is to honor this house!" Urahara grinned "It's nice to have such an obedient slave"

"We all know Ichigo is more than common slave now don't we?" Shunsui chuckled "I think I heard a rumour that my man Stark wants to fight him and he never wants to fight anybody!" The mature man chuckled, sipping on a cup of wine. Urahara raised his eyebrow in mild suprise.

"Ulquiorra mentioned he wants to kill him too!" Ukitake laughed, everybody seemed to sweatdrop at that.

Sasikbe chucked nervously "I have decided to add a two gold per-person price into the games rather than the usual free price. It's cheap and since the crowd usually fill the arena by at least a thousand it will give us a lot of coin towards Rukongai's favor. We have decided to give the house of Urahara twenty-percent of the funds, due to their invaluable input to the games" The Magistrate grinned, Urahara felt his smile rise.

"My...such kindness is unnecessary!" The Blonde-haired lanista chuckled. "...Gratitude siezes the tongue!"

Sasikibe smirked "Well then maybe good news can aid in the untangling of it. Byakuya Kuchiki rides here, to Rukongai to witness the games and give Ichigo his armor, instead of us having to create a replica"

Urahara's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Byakuya Kuchiki the richest man in the Republic was going to witness the games _himself? _Urahara felt his heart rise with joy. "This is excellent news!" Urahara grinned, literally filled with joy.

Sasikibe smiled "We'll leave you to celebrate such esteemed news, dress in your finest robes tomorrow, tell the same to your wife" He added, Urahara nodded and waited until the three left, until cheering in joy at the news, before rushing off to his wifes side to tell her the news...

**0000000000000**

Ichigo lay beside Rukia, his thumb tracing her jawline. She gave him a smile "Tomorrow you become a champion, a title well deserved my love" She spoke, cupping his face.

Ichigo smiled and pulled her hand towards his mouth, kissing each finger. She giggled at the attentive care and he looked up and smiled. "I got this far because of you"

"No, I merely cheered you on" She spoke "You alone became the man you are today and you alone deserve the credit"

Ichigo smirked "I am great aren't I?"

Rukia playfully hit him and rested her head on his shoulder "I wonder what our lives would be like if we were never slaves...do you think we would have ever met?" She asked.

"If fate is correct, then of course we would have. Your are my destiny, my world" He smiled. "...There is no life without you" He spoke, Rukia was flabbergasted.

"S-Surely you must have some other-"

"In Karakura I was never happy. I lived an unhappy life in an arranged marriage, forced to marry someone I never loved. I was supposed to become the leader of my village, something I never wished to do. I fought for coin, something I don't like doing. Sure I fight, but for honor and glory...and admittedly a guilty pleasure. My...profession...a gladiator...is only a hobby, a job. You are the rest, my everything else, you alone occupy my thoughts." Ichigo confessed, Rukia felt her eyes grow wet and she sighed happily.

"Your a fool" She smiled, looking down. Ichigo lifted her head, his index finger and his thumb covering her chin.

"_Your_ fool"

He caught her lips in a kiss, which she returned happily. She let herself roll on her back and Ichigo to go on top, straddling her. Ichigo's hands found the straps of her dress and he slowly dragged them down, his eyes tracing her body as he did so. The dress was finally off and he slowly took off her sandals, one strap at a time. He pulled each one of gently, trying not to cause discomfort.

After fully undressing Rukia, he untied his bracers and greaves. He took off his sandals. His hand went down towards his loincloth, but Rukia was already there ready to undress him herself. Her hand unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and then untying his brown loincloth slowly and erotically.

When the cloth hit the floor, Ichigo was already on Rukia, inbetween her hips waiting for the command. She nodded and Ichigo entered her slowly, he smirked. She was wet, just at the sight of him?

Deciding to take it slowly this time, because this may actually be his last time due to tomorrows games being highly dangerous. He sat on his knees, pulling her up on his hips. She moaned, feeling him inside of her as she was pulled up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she nodded.

Ichigo caught her mouth in a kiss, just a simple one. His two lips covered her entire upper lip, his nose resting on hers. She moaned into it, moving her mouth to the side, her tongue poking out, begging for entrance...access granted.

She fell backward, wanting to rest a little, causing Ichigo to chuckle. He wrapped his around her, still kissing her and he began thrusting in her, slow, hard and passionatly. With each push, she and he moaned into each others mouths. Feeling her hot, wet core cover him was amazing. Feeling his warm, hard shaft in her was amazing. Everything about it felt amazing!

Her hands roamed his back, his muscles. She was marveling at his body and how amazing it was. Ichigo felt her perky breasts push up against his chest, a feeling he loved. Not nearly as much as the vision before him of course.

Ichigo grunted, starting to go a little faster now, yet at a moderate pace. He wasn't going as hard and fast as he usually did, in which they'd both climax quickly, no he wanted this one to last and too feel sensational.

A few seconds past, a few seconds became a minute. A minute became a few minutes and that few minutes became a _lot _of minutes. Ichigo and Rukia were groaning into each others mouths, nearly out of breath. They often stopped kissing for a few moments, resting their foreheads together looking directly into each others eyes, before kissing again.

Rukia stopped kissing him, her mouth wide from the euphoria engulfing her. "I-I...I'm nearly...you know!"

Ichigo giggled a little "I'll go a bit faster, then we'll finish ok?"

Rukia nodded, pulling his head down for another kiss. Ichigo pushed into her faster than before, whilst still kissing. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightely, pulling him into her as he thrusted in her at a now quick pace. Her moans and groans quickened, as did his. His breath shuddered onto hers, signalling he was closer, she nodded signalling she was even closer and in a few moments he gave a final slam into her, both achieving their fantastic orgasm. Ichigo gave a satisfied grunt while Rukia gave a pleasured squeal as the final thrust was given. Ichigo chuckled, that was the best one _ever._

"Rough and passionate" She spoke "Has any women ever been blessed with such a man?" She asked. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her, resting his head on her chest.

"Hope not" He yawned.

"There is no man your equal, nor your match" She spoke.

"I should say the same thing to you" He smiled, kissing her shoulder. "No women is as strong, beautiful or amazing as you"

She pulled him into an embrace. "I often dream for the day when we are free, living in a house of our own...waking up without having to rush...being able to spend ever moment with each other" She confessed.

Ichigo smiled "I would give up the glory of the Arena, the cheers of the crowd and the touch of coin all for you" He said, she kissed him on the forehead, flattery enveloping her.

"One day" She spoke.

"One day" He echoed

**00000000000000**

Ichigo stood behind the bars of the arena gate. Wearing the very same armor Byakuya Kuchiki wore when he invaded Ichigo's own home. He honestly couldn't say he cared, because he had a new life now. His old life died along with his mother and his new life was born with his mark of the brotherhood, the 'U' on his forearm.

The armor he wore was magnificent and expensive. It was a steel cuirass, with two golden embossed cobras on the chest-area. A circular matching shoulder-guard was attatched to each said area. He had two matching steel bracers, with two greaves that each were steel and had cobras carved in them as well. These were all attacthed by a thin purple ribbon. He carried his two _primus _swords. The two _Primus_ swords were the two Gladius's he was given when he killed Nnoitra. They were a bit more stronger and sturdier than your average gladius, as well as better designed. These blades had killed many men...

**0000000000000000000**

Urahara sat in the Pulvanis, beside _the _Byakuya Kuchiki. His throat was dry from the nervousness, which often made him sip a cut of water. He heard Byakuya speak to him. "This man better represent me well, it would be embarrassing and shameful if he were to die"

Hisana brushed it off "Ichigo is an excellent gladiator, you'll see soon" Hisana smiled to her husband, who nodded.

Sasikibe gave Urahara the notion to adress the crowd. The man stood up and cleared his throat, ready to speak to the thousands of people. Urahara opened his mouth and bellowed;

"Today, we re-enact a joyous event when the Republic defeated the Karakurans valiantly!" He cried, the crowd cheered as he finished the sentence, he signalled them to stop and continued. "Enter the Karakurans and imagine the savages who fought and killed our brave soldiers, spitting on our terms and attacking us without cause"

Seven men entered, wearing nothing but white loincloths much like Ichigo did when he was up for execution. Their hair was long and they had grown short beards. One carried a large hammer, one carried two axes, one a spear, with a sword at his hip. Another carried a spear as his main weapon, one carried a gladius, another with a sica and the last had a half-broken spear.

"Now...enter Byakuya Kuchiki! For the honoured, coveted role of Byakuya Kuchiki, there was but one choice! The God of Blood and sand! The bringer of rain! The undefeated Karakuran! Enter Ichigo! Dimachaerus!"

The cloud clapped rhythmically, chanting Ichigo's name and Byakuya sighed and spoke. "They are supposed to be honouring me, yet the chant this _Ichigo's _name" He sighed, looking at Urahara, who coolly answered.

"Worry not of details Good Byakuya! It is your glory which attracts them to see this battle and it will be your glory that is told through stories for generations!" Urahara laughed, Byakuya nodded accepting the answer.

**000000000000**

Ichigo stood there, in the middle of the arena. Remembering a coversation he had with Rukia the night before...

"_Do you really believe in them? The Gods?" He asked his lover, who nodded her head._

"_Our lives have been stripped of choice, being forced as slaves. We do as our masters tell us and live our lives so inattentivly. If there are no Gods...where is the meaning of it all? What is the meaning of life? As well as the fact that...well I must believe in them" Rukia answered._

_Ichigo rose an eyebrow "You must?"_

"_You kill people Ichigo. You kill them for peoples amusement, if there is an afterlife, where the good are seperated from the bad and punished accordingly...I want you to someday redeem yourself for your sins. I want you to do good someday, perhaps when we are free. And when we die...spend an eternity together."_

_Ichigo smirked "Could they help me tomorrow then?"_

_Rukia returned his smirk "Just close your eyes and let them take hold"_

Closing his eyes, Ichigo spread his arms wide and pointing his head towards the sky as if begging the God's to embrace him. Yoruichi looked to her husband...

"What's he doing?" She asked, Urahara could give her no answer.

One of the Karakurans looked completely flabbergasted "What the fuck?" He mouthed to himself, before taking hold of his throwing spear and launching at it at Ichigo. The weapon soared through the air towards Ichigo, looking as if the weapon was going to pierce Ichigo right in the head. Byakuya was emotionless, Urahara gritted his teeth and Yoruichi gulped. Rukia looked towards him in full conditional understand.

The spear began going lower, now going towards Ichigo. The crowd were completely silent as the blade just missed Ichigo's face, nicking the cheek creating a small slice. Ichigo opened his eyes and everyone in the arena were shocked, except Byakuya who was all 'Color me impressed'

Ichigo walked towards the Karakurans before picking up a jog then a charge towards the Karakurans, roaring while doing so. The one with the two axes came first, Ichigo blocked his attack and kicked him out of the way, still charging, he did the same with the man who threw the spear, the man with the single bipennis attacked, Ichigo blocked it before slicing him deeply across the back, killing him.

Two men came forward, one swinging a hammer and another his two axes. Ichigo bent back, letting the blades skim over his face before bending back up and kicking the man with the hammer away, before spearing himself in the man with the axes before he could attack, pushing him to the ground, giving himself some space.

Ichigo looked at the six men in front of him, scowling at them. One of them cried out to him.

"I-I know you! Your Ichigo Kurosaki aren't you! W-Why are you doing this to us?"

Ichigo already knew the answer.

"I no longer bare that name, I am no longer a Kurosaki. It's just Ichigo now." He spoke "Now fight and win, or fight and die...your choice" He snapped, trying to get every past thought of Karakura out of his mind.

"B-But-!"

Ichigo roared, dropping his left blade for the next attack. The man with the broken spear was the first to attack, as predicted and everythign went according to plan. Ichigo blocked the spear, before pushing the wooden weapon up, grabbing it with his left hand and disarming his fellow Karakuran, tripping him up and digging the half-broken spear into his knee, leaving it there.

The man with the normal spear attacked, alongisde the man with the two axes. Ichigo having just a gladius, blocked the spear before stealing the wooden weapon yet again, doing a twirl and stabbing the man in the throat with his gladius, as well as stabbing the man with the axes with the spear in a reverse-grip.

The man with the sica charged next, Ichigo flipped the spear into a normal grip before thrusting it forward, into the mans mouth and out the other end.

Leaving the spear be, Ichigo decided to stick with just his gladius now, he saw the man with the gladius coming towards him, the Karakuran brought his blade up in the air, which Ichigo pushed his blade into, before the latter brought his sword across the mans chest, before stabbing him twice in the gut, burying his blade deep inside of his belly. Letting go of the gladius, he decided to use his hand-to-hand combat skills for the man with the warhammer.

The man swung the hammer horizontly, which Ichigo ducked with ease, the latter pushed his back into the mans torso, grabbing his hammer and disarming him, before pushing its handle into the back of the mans knee,s making him fall right on his back. Ichigo grunted a little, lifting the hammer before slamming the spiked edge into the mans chest, ending him.

It was over...he won...easily.

No, not yet. He heard the crowd chanting, calling for the kill. He looked back and saw the man stabbed in the knee, crawling away. Ichigo walked over, picking up his gladius from one of the Karakurans bellys, walking over to him.

The man turned, Ichigo put the tip of his blade, the mans eyes rose up and Ichigo signalled his head, making the man look into his eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened, when he looked at the man...the Karakurans face turned into his own!

"Don't" His clone begged.

Ichigo gulped, reluctant to kill this man despite the cries of the crowd. Ichigo then had a flashback...his days with Shinji as a stone-hauler, his fights in the pits, his escape, his failed execution, training as a recruit, training as a gladiator...his mother dying...

Ichigo growled and gave a roar, bringing the blade across the mans thorat, which had finally reverted into his normal face. The crowd cheered Ichigo's name, who waved to the pulvanis almost emotionlessly. Urahara laughed, rasing his fist.

Byakuya nodded "A fine showing, one that Seireitei itself would envy" The rich man commented "It has been an honor watching this fine spectacle, consider yourself a consideration for my future games" Byakuya spoke "Especially Ichigo, who has adorned my position excellently"

"I told you" Hisana smirked to her husband, who rolled his eyes, hiding his smile.

Urahara laughed and grinned down at Ichigo, who was currently entertaining the crowd. Giving a wave, roar or smile here.

**00000000000**

After the match was finished, Ichigo entered the under-ground waiting room of the arena. Taking off his armor, gingerly setting it upon a crate that Byakuya had provided, he smirked to Doctore.

"As usual, a fine showing" Kenpachi spoke "The next spectacle should be top notch, I hear the winner joins us. How nice, A Karakuran play-mate"

Ichigo was not amused.

**000000000000**

Urahara settled the crowd down. "Today, I stand humbled to give you a showing like no other! One hundred Karakurans are to face each other, the survivor to join my men in brotherhood! Only one man can survive, the men themselves decide, depending on their showing! Enter the Karakurans!"

Twenty-five Karakurans each exited from the four other exits, all wearing white or grey dirty loincloths. Each had a normal weapon, a spear, sword or axe. Ichigo's eyes scanned each one of them, wondering if he knew any.

His eyes widened when he saw one, or rather two.

Two men, two people he knew. One old and one young, one had grey-hair, with some facial hair. The other had long black hair, with some facial hair, a goatee to be precise. Ichigo growled at the sight, recognizing them completely.

Yasutora Sado and his Grandfather Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa.

The sad thing was that they had to fight to the death...

Despite it being a bad last thought of Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, Ichigo _really _hoped Sado, or rather the affectionate nickname of _Chad _won. Doing what Rukia always did for him...

He placed his faith in him, completely knowing that he had denounced his Karakuran roots just now for real, he still wanted his former best friend to live and to rejoin him. He smiled at the thought of him and Chad training together like they used too...

"You'd better win you overgrown asshle" Ichigo prayed

**000000000000**

**Chad and Uryu my ass. He got stuck with the men and women because they thought he was a weakling, a mere boy. I love bullying him.**

**Anyways, how was the chapter? I tried to make a 'Passionate' lemon but I think I failed. Anyways, the next chapter will be the battle royal! This chapter was longer than usual, which I have learnt how to do. Just add scenes about someone other than Ichigo or Rukia!**

**Voila!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**This'll be a pretty interesting chapter I hope. I'll try and drag away from the fighting ever once and a while because...well its one-hundred men fighting, that would take at least a few hours IRL time, its like a battle for God's sake. Ughh...I'm tired.  
**

**Anywho, let's get on with it shall we?**

**000000000000**

Urahara observed the man in the arena wandering around nervously, wondering what to do. He chuckled, remembering Ichigo in a similar position when he had been put up for execution. He had researched some of these men, some were militia and others just vigilantes. Most of them were were volounteers for the Karakuran Militia, while 30 percent of them were Yasutora's Ishidas and about two or three cousins of Ichigo, who at the moment couldn't care less about them, the latter was completely focused on Sado Yasutora, or rather 'Chad'.

Urahara stood up, signalling the crowd to cease their chatter. He bellowed to the 'savages' below. "Slaves, you are presented with choice! Kill and fight till the death, until each and every single one of your opponents are dead and live! I am basically saying...the last man standing survives and get's to join my house, as a gladiatior!" Urahara bellowed "Fight in the arena and win your freedom! Begin!"

The one-hundred man looked at each other for a few moments, until one man roared and stabbed the man next to him with his weapon. Arguing broke out and anotehr fight started out, then another, then more until it escalated into fighting. The men roared, attacking their fellow countrymen in an attempt to survive and somehow hope to fight and gain their freedom. The crowd cheered, watching as the men blocked, parried, dodged or unfortunetly was hit by all the attacks that were spreading throughout the giant group.

Ichigo leaned against the wall, looking through the gates, watching Chad carefully as he incapacitated an attacker, Ichigo smirked. The nine-months in slavery didn't diminish his giant strength huh?

"Got a favourite?" Grimmjow asked, coming up beside him, with Kenpachi following him. Ichigo nodded, pointing to Chad.

"The big one, with the light beard and shaggy hair" He spoke, his finger pointing to Chad. "I grew up with him, trained with him and he fought by my side when I was captured...I hope to ask a few questions of him when he survives" Ichigo explained, Kenpachi rose an eyeborw.

"_When_?"

Ichigo nodded "There is only one man there who presents threat and Chad has strength and youth as a virtue, unfortunetly the man who bares such threat has experience and wisdom"

"I'm assuming Chad is your friend?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded.

"If he joins us, he'll probably use an axe...maybe a dimacherus axe-wielder, he has the body for it." Ichigo commented "I'll speak with Dominus"

Grimmjow pointed "He draws blood" Ichigo looked to where Grimmjow was pointing and witnessed the spectacle.

Chad swung his axe downwards, landing on a mans shoulder, he pulled it out and speared the man, pushing him onto the floor. Chad quickly lifted up his axe and...

Ichigo winced a little as he heard the blood splatter as the axe buried itself deep inside of the man. "Oh...not much mercy"

"None should be shown, they may have been country-men once, but that was tarnished when they attacked each other" Kenpachi spoke sagely, Ichigo shrugged in acceptance and watched on.

Chad pulled his head back, dodging a blade than just skinned his nose before smashing the side of the axe into the opponents head, then slamming the blade into his back. He grunted a little as he pulled it out, starting to feel fatigued. They had been fighting for around twenty minutes now and only...ten or so? Had died.

That was just weeding out the weaklings, everything was about to get tougher now since the rest of the men were survivors of round one. Chad grumbled under his breath, something about difficulty before charging into a group of men, seemingly in a mosh pit with no music.

**0000000000000**

Urahara sat in the pulvanis, watching the men with interest. Byakuya had his elbow leaning on the arm rest, his index finger and thumb cupping his chin as his eyes maneuvered themselves to each man quickly, trying to seemingly watch every battle. Byakuya spoke up, deciding to pitch in.

"They fight as base animals" He spoke "If you are to...tame one of these men I would be highly impressed" He spoke and his wife, Hisana pitched in.

"Oh but dear, he already has done so" She smiled, her husband raised his eyebrow and she spoke.

"The man who represtened to is a Karakuran, sold into slavery in the very battle you fought in. He fought in...that dirty, dishoorable place known as the pits and excelled. Suddenly, he went mad and killed his masters as well as the host. He was sent to execution were he survived, killing four of Ukitakes men alone, this is when Good Urahara here purchased him and tamed him, into the God he is today" She explained. Byakuya looked emotionaless.

"Impressive" He muttered and Urahara grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say?"

**0000000000000**

A while passed, an hour at most and only thirty people had fallen or had become incapacitated. The men attacked ferociously, while blocking tenaciously. Chad grunted, hooking the curve of his axe with a mans ankle and pulling, making the man fall on his back, before slamming the axe of his chest.

Chad had killed the most so far, fifteen...well sixteen now. He had beads of sweat running down his forehead and Ichigo could hardly blame him, he fought well! Ichigo smiled, feeling pride for his friend. Although if Ichigo was out there...well in his own opinion there'd be ninety-nine dead Karakurans and one alive former-Karakuran.

Ichigo chuckled as he saw Chad kill another due to a stroke of luck. Seventeen now is it?

"He moves well, for a shit-fuck from Karakura" Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo looked at him with his eyebrow raised and the champion shrugged."I said something similar when you defeated your executioners"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked towards the match.

**0000000000**

Kukaku Shiba chewed on a grape, watching the match with bored and tired eyes. "These Karakurans disappoint, I thought all would be as entertaining as Ichigo when he first arrived" She sighed, Yoruichi smirked.

"I thought you knew by now that there was no other man like him?" Yoruichi spoke to her friend, who chuckled a little.

"One I wish to have satisfy my _wet _desires...selfish woman" She scoffed at Yoruichi, who rolled her eyes. This again? She had told her she would not allow her to sleep with Ichigo. Yoruichi rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance and spoke.

"A Shiba sleeping with a slave is shameful!" She whispered. Kukaku rolled her eyes and rested her head on her palm, leaning to the side.

"So? When have I ever cared for such things?"

Yoruichi scowled "Just forget about it, you will not sleep with him!"

Kukaku pouted a little, before her eyes dragged onto the battle once more.

**000000000**

Another hour past and it was now fifty men, Chad killing twenty-two of the men, he was starting to get really tired now. The men often stopped to give a pant before attacking and begrudgingly dodging. Chad grunted, the blade skimming his cheek causing blood to drip from the tip.

Chad stood back, analyzing his opponent. A lean man, tired and badly armored. Behind him were two men, one in front of the other by at least three or four metres. Trying to do some predictions in his head, Chad nodded. Ready to take the three men out, forever.

Chad lifted his axe, way above his head before launching it at the man in the front, the man was hit dead in the chest, falling straight on his back. Chad charged forward like the two men did, as expected. Chad quickly jumped forward, rolling over the ground and grabbing the dead opponents sword, before slashing at the charging mans legs as he had been kneeling. One leg came off, then the other and Chad grunted, a splatter of blood hitting his face. The last man ran towards him and he moved to the right, with his blade pointing out.

The man ran into the edge of the blade as Chad dug it in deep, the man ran too far and pushed the blade out of the formers hand, yet a large wound over his belly. He felt a trip of blood fall from his mouth and he groaned in defeat, before feeling a blade pierce his chest from behind.

Ichigo silently sighed in relief, Chad was doing amazing so far, even Grimmjow was impressed. "Hopefully he stays with us, he seems strong" Grimmjow spoke and Ichigo nodded.

"He doesn't talk much, but he's an honorable man and almost never lies, even to your face he'll tell the most honest of truths." Ichigo explained, Kenpachi smirked.

"He's strong with an axe"

"I believe he'd fair better with two Bipennis" Ichigo murmered "His strong body could wield them and swing them as if nothing, yet it would help him in the speed and swiftness department, which he sorely lacks in"

"You know him well" Renji spoke, just arriving.

"I grew up with him imbecile"

"No need" Renji scowled.

**00000000000**

Three more hours past, the men were reduced to ten. The crowd was getting anxious for the tournament. The games had begun early, at eight-am. Now it was one-pm and there were at least thirty-two matches to proceed. The Primus usually took place at around seven or eight-pm.

Chad grunted, his hair matting to his forehead as he smashed a man across the face with a warhammer that he had picked up. He launched the weapon at an enemy recklessly, hitting the man on the chest, knocking him down for a while. Chad had killed...thirty-four people now?

Picking up a blade, he stabbed it into the man he had hit with a hammer. With a tired sigh, he was hungry, he was homesick, he was tired and alone! Chad felt a wave of emotions wash over him, but he had no time to deal with them. There was still more to enemies to fight, more prey to kill.

He had to survive and gain his freedom, to go back to Karakura and check if everything was ok...Ichigo would never forgive him from the afterlife if he didn't watch over his sisters. Feeling obligated to defend his deceased friends honor and pride, he felt a wave of determination completely surround him. He picked up an axe and looked towards the eight men left.

Roaring, he charged towards a man with a single blade. He swung his axe, hitting the blade out of the mans hand before pushing the bottom of the axes handle into his stomach, then head-butting the man barbiously. He slammed the bottom of the handle into the mans chest, burying it inside with a roar, he left it there before advancing on the approaching target unarmed.

The man swung his sword for his shoulder, Chads arm shot up and grabbed his wrist, slamming the elbows bone onto his shoulder, forcing the arm to break. He grabbed the sword from the countrymans hand and slashed his throat, kicking him away and throwing the sword, hitting another man. He picked up something that Ichigo smirked at, two axes.

Grimmjow and the rest of the gladiators looked at Ichigo, who smirked.

"This man is going to kick some Karakuran ass" Ichigo chuckled.

Holding a wood-cutting axe and a bipennis, Chad advanced on three men. One of his opponents thrusted a spear at him, which he dodged by maneuvering his chest sideways before a danced over and slammed the wood-axes blade into his shoulder, before giving a twirl and burying the bipennis into a mans chest.

A man with a warhammer approached, he lifted the mace way above his head too slowly, as Sado Yasutora swung his two axes in an 'X' like fashion, both blades hitting his neck at the right angle, beheading him.

Chad looked to his right, seeing the final two people finishing their battle. Chad felt a battering ram full of anguish hit his heart as he noticed his grandfather, Oscar victoriously winning the battle, meaning it was just him and his dear Abuelo to fight each other to surive.

Oscar sighed, accepting defeat. He was an old man, while Sado was a young man. He felt tears rising to his old eyes, before deciding what to do. A man had to do what a man had to do and to force his young Grandson to defeat and kill him, he'll need to act like an enemy, correct?

Roaring in his old, mature voice. Oscar charged at Chad with his two-handed hammer, ready to kill. He knew he was too old and tired to continue, but he had to make this seem as authentic as possible, just incase they killed young Sado for a victory by default.

Slamming his warhammer onto the 'X' block of his grandson, Oscar grunted as he pushed as hard as he could. Chad gritted his teeth a little, before kicking his grandfather in the stomach, pushing him back.

Chad dropped his wood-cutting axe, now relying on the single bipennis. Chad knew he had to survive...even if he had to cut through his Abuelo to do so. Surely he would understand...

Oscar charged and swung the warhammer at Chad, who jumped to the side. The hammer buried itself into the sand, leaving Oscars back exposed. Chad took this advantage and slammed the Bipennis into his own grandfathers back, reluctantly.

Pulling the axe out, he threw it away and looked into his abeulo's eyes. The old man gave a smile, as blood dripped from his lips. Chad bit his lip, trying not to cry... but the tears easily broke through his defense and he started to silently weep as his Grandfathers eyes faded from this world.

Ichigo laughed, giving a cheer as Chad looked to the crowd. Ichigo pressed his face to the gate, calling his friend. "Chad! Chad!"

Chad's face quickly moved to the sound, trying to find the source. He looked left and right, his senses not exactly at their peak right now "Only one person calls me that...Ichigo? Ichigo is that you?"

"Yeah!" He called "Come through this gate, I'll explain everything!" Ichigo yelled, Chad saw Ichigo's face and felt a tsunami of happiness overflow him. Chad grinned, feeling a sense of comfort as he finally found out the revelation that Ichigo was alive and well. He sighed in relief, before quickly scowling and realizing that his reasoning for killing his only Grandfather was gone now and all that determination to help the deceased Ichigo was for nothing.

**000000000000000**

Chad quickly went through the gates in which Ichigo directed him to, of course in shackles. He quickly met the eyes of Ichigo. "I-Ichigo...it's really you" He muttered.

Ichigo nodded, with a slight smile. He didn't want to seem too happy, after all the man just killed his own Grandfather. Running a hand through his spiky-hair he said; "A haircut and a tiny shave but yes, it is I" He smirked.

"W-What are you doing here?" The large man asked Ichigo, who narrowed his eyes.

"You'd better sit down for this. I'll answer your questions but I have to ask some for you in return" The orange-haired gladiator asked the new member of the House of Urahara. Chad simply nodded and Ichigo began his answer; "For the first question, I was sent to Rukongai, the place where we all are now just a few days after my caapture. I was sold to this...asshole named Shinji, an architect who had this weird smile. Anywho... I worked as a stone-hauler, building his houses and all the like for a few days"

"A few days?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "A few of his men annoyed me so I beat them, I thing I killed two or so. Shinji, being the money-grabbing cunt that he was-"

"Was?"

"I was getting to that" Ichigo scoffed "Sent me to this place...called the pits. A horrid place, where men become beasts just by the stench and sight. In eight days...in eight days I killed fifty men, I know it's nothing compared to what you have just suffered but it was a little traumatic for me. I was going mad, crazy. Out of no-where, my hands left my control and I just...killed my masters and that man who presented the games...aI slaughtered them and the guards that attacked me, before being wounded and re-captured, sent to the arena for execution"

"I take it your survived?" Chad asked and Ichigo smirked.

"The rise of my fame"

"Fame?"

Ichigo looked to his old friend. "Sado Yasutora, you look at the great spectacle of Ichigo! The undefeated Karakuran, the bringer of rain and the God of blood and sand!" He grinned, feeling a sense of comfort with his old friend. Chad smiled weakly.

"A gladiator...You became a gladiator after your execution" He muttered

"As will you" Ichigo spoke, Chad looked at him, as if mad.

"Ichigo...this is slavery! You are forced to fight and kill for amusement! You are-" Chad began, but he was cut off by the orange-haired 'traitor'

"Having the time of my life" He responded, Chads eyes widened. "I was never happy in Karakura...I am happy here. The glory and honor I receive is unmatched than ever before. I...Chad-... I am in love with a woman here! I have friends- no _brothers _here!"

"Ichigo-" Chad began but Ichigo cut him off once more.

"A man must accept his fate, or be destroyed by it" Ichigo said. "No matter how much you complain, you _will _become a gladiator. You can fight for your freedom, but it's either fighting as a gladiator, the pits or the mines. Two of the places are the hell on earth" Ichigo muttered.

Chad looked down, before nodding. "I'll think about it"

"You can't deal when you are not presented choice" The orange-haired man spoke. Chad covered his ears as Ichigo heard a fanfare and smirked. "You'll have a long time to think about it, after all we aren't going home, or rather to the Ludus until till late. Tonight I become the Champion of Rukongai in a tournament...and I'm up first in the first thirty-two" He spoke.

Chad looked as Ichigo put on his armor, taking his two swords from Hanatarou. "Chad, watch as the crowd cheer my name and scream praise as I descend from the bowels of this arena, one day they shall do the same for you, brother."

Chad listened closely as Ichigo left the arena, his eyes widening at the sound. They cried his name, roaring it as if it was their profession. He heard rhytmic claps and stomps as Ichigo exited, then hearing Sasikibe's presentation of him. Chad gulped, looking down to the floor shamefully admitting...

There was no sound more glorious...

**0000000000000**

**Wow it is twenty-five past three in the morning and I am tired! I'll look over this chapter and see if theres any mistakes that I've probably made. Anyways, next chapter is all the fights up until the semi-final.**

**Wel, it will sort of be like 'highlights' like Urahara remembering Stark and Ulquiorra. Anyways, please review and leave your thoughts on Chad and his manliest of abilities!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Here it is! I have something big planned for the next chapter, which you'll probably have to wait till Sunday for, new computer and Saturday idiot-ing.**

**Anyways, this'll be the fights up until the quarter/semi-finals depending on how it goes, you know sometimes ideas just jump out of no-where and you might mix things up, anyways enjoy!**

**0000000000**

Ichigo quickly turned his head to his opponents, he fought a Secutor and a Murmillo. (Who had lost his shields thanks to Ichigo slamming it off) Ichigo quickly jumped forward, inbetween the two weapons slamming on the sand trying to get to him, dodging them expertly. The Murmillo paced forward and Ichigo shot his gladius out, nicking the mans thigh, drawing a moderate amount of blood.

The Murmillo attempting to stab Ichigo's shoulder, but Ichigo blocked the blade and pushed his into the Murmillo's stomach, forcing the man to cough up blood. Ichigo maneuvered his sword that was blocking the Murmillo's to the elft, blocking the Secutor's axe before pulling his arms far to the side, largening the Murmillo's cut and sending the Secutor back a metre or so.

The Murmillo fell forward on his knees, his back to Ichigo. Ichigo gritted his teeth a little wrapped his left arm across the mans helmet, with his right blade at the neck, pulling. The blade dug in deep and cut the mans, throat, blood pouring from the wound. The crowd cheered and the Secutor grunted a little, in fear and anger. Urahara cheered happily, as Ukitake began biting his nails and Shunsui chuckling a little. (Shunsui gives no fucks)

Kenpachi nodded as Ichigo walked towards his next opponent, the Secutor. It looked like Ichigo intended to finish this quickly to talk to his old friend and it was most likely so. The secutor swung his axe which was blocked by Ichigo's left blade, who then did a twirl and swung his right blade at the mans throat, roaring as he did so. The blade his the mark and the crowd cheered, chanting his name. Ichigo chuckled a little, lifting his arms into the air, giving a bored scowl to the crowd, giving off a 'cool' vibe. His eyes met the approving ones of Rukia, who he smirked to.

**0000000000000**

Renji roared as he charged down the arena at his opponent, his arms wide at either side, leaping into the air and slamming his gladius on to the mans shield. He ducked and twirled, cutting the mans leg deeply before thrusting his sword into the mans chest, lifting his foot to pushing the mans corpse of his blade.

Renji laughed and gave a roar as they cheered for him, pointing his blade to the crowd with a cheeky grin, he gave another roar enticing them further.

"That was quick, he's improved since the reckless man who once beat a man to death with his own helmet" Sasikbe smirked, Urahara chuckled a little.

"Ichigo had instructed him well" The Lanista responded.

**00000000000**

Ikkaku grinned wildly, dodging each swing from the opponents sica with much skill before leaping forward and smashing the mans face with his small shield, then spinning him around and kicking him in the back, forcing him onto the floor. Ikkaku dugged his knee into the mans back, pulling his pugio out and placing it at the mans throat.

Sasikibe and the other Lanista's chattered amongst themselves before the magistrate stood, looked at Ikkkau and gave a thumbs down. Ikkaku chuckled and brought the blade along the mans throat.

"He will not be missed" Sasikibe spoke "A poor showing, one that can only be redeemed in his death"

**000000000**

Grimmjow laughed as he brought his sica across his opponents thigh, before blocking the mans gladius. The sword-and-shield secutor gave a growl as he felt the tip of Grimmjows sica slice along his stomach, before the champion punched it, causing more blood to fall from it. The secutor stumbled back, falling down. Grimmjow placed his foot on the mans neck, looking up to the pulvanis.

Sasikibe nodded with a smile, giving a thumbs up. "Mercy!"

Grimmjow scowled, pushing the mans cheek with his foot a tad roughly before walking away in disgust. Men who were awarded mercy were dishonored and he'd be damned if he were to ever do such a thing.

He could forgive his brothers though, these things happened...

Just not to him..

**000000000**

Yumichika hissed at his opponent, as he swung for the mans neck with his small securis. The man grunted, dodging each attack with high difficulty. Yumichika ducked under the mans hammer and speared him to the ground, both falling roughly. Yumichika didn't care, this man was dying and if he had to defy the crowds wishes then so be it.

The mans hammer was out of the mans grasp and Yumichika gave an uncharacteristically sadistic smirk, this man had insulted Yumichika's appearance, mocking his skills and calling him a woman.

Axe to the brain, obviously.

**0000000000**

"These games are highly entertaining" Yoruichi spoke to Kukaku, who nodded. The latter sat comfortably in her seat, her mouth now ready to speak her words.

"Indeed, the matches are only to get better now that all the weaklings are being weeded out. Any predictions for the final?" Kukaku asked her friend, who began thinking.

"Ichigo and Grimmjow, obviously"

Kukaku nodded in agreement "The time has come for the battle we have longed to see since our favorite gladiator arrived just nine months ago" She smirked "It'll be at least another hour till he fights...how boirng" She sighed.

**0000000000**

Kugo Ginjo roared, leaping into the air with his greatsword raised high, slamming into onto his opponents leg, just below the knee. The Hoplomachus cried out as the leg was kicked away by Ginjo, who swung his greatsword horizontly catching the mans mouth. The blade made a clean cut through the mouth, then through the cheeks and...

Yoruichi looked away as half the mans head flew away, Urahara shook his head in amazement, laughing a little. "Yes!" The Lanista cheered "Kugo! The last man standing once more!"

Kugo laughed, holding his blade in one hand as he enticed the crowd, cheering for him. He nodded, taking on his helmet to reveal his slicked back hair. "Yeah!" He cheered. "This is how we do it!"

**0000000000**

Stark groaned, dodging the two Thraex's advances as they swung their Sica's expertly. They must have trained to fight him or something along those lines. He scowled, quickly ducking under a blade and giving a spin, cutting the mans leg off. Using the other Thraexs shock to his advantage, he leapt forward and dug his sica into the mans chest, then pulled it out and gave a spin, slicing the mans throat.

Stark liked dealing with his opponents quickly, with a scowl and an odd complaint. He was known for this and it often gave him a certain charm which worked well for the women crowd, while the men were too busy cheering like madmen at his performance. It was an odd reason to be favored, but it was his personality, he wasn't changing for nobody.

**0000000000**

Ulquiorra's face was emotionless as he brought his spear along his opponents chest, before thrusting it into his heart. His face turned to one of annoyance as he pulled it out with a little difficulty. He heard his other opponent charge from behind, in which he swung his spear, sweeping the man off hiss feet and onto the floor, he looked up to the Pulvanis as he prodded the spear in the mans throat, asking for judgement.

Sasikibe nodded, giving a thumbs up. Ulquiorra nodded, accepting the judgement before looking to the crowd and raising his fist slowly. He kept his fist in the air, with his spear in hand giving the crowd a wave. His face was emotionless as the crowd roared, he gave a small smirk and left the sands.

**000000000**

Hours passed, people fought and people died. Although only a few, so far in the tournament only eight out of the thirty-two had died and it was now the quarter-finals. It was reduced to eight-men now. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Stark, Ulquiorra, Renji, Kugo and two other gladiators, unknown to Ichigo. They fought for a house that was minor, but they were pretty good gladiators. Ikkaku, Tsukishima and Yumichika lived, but were put out in the last round by Ichigo, Stark and Renji in said order.

Too bad those two were faced against Stark and Ulquiorra each.

Ichigo was set to fight Kugo, while Grimmjow was to fight Renji. Ichigo chuckled, a match with Kugo was certain to end without bloodshed, as it was highly looked down upon to kill a member of your own house when mercy is urged.

That and Kugo was sure to give a hell of a showing, like Renji. Ichigo nodded, everything would be ok from here on out. The only people who would die won't be from the House of Urahara, which caused Ichigo to sigh in relief.

Betting on his gut, Ichigo could probably beat Kugo and the same with Grimmjow with Renji. If they advanced together they would most likely be fighting Stark and Ulquiorra, one of them each before fighting in the finals.

Ichigo smirked, Grimmjow's fight with Renji was up next...

**00000000000**

Renji cracked his neck, no wounds so far in the tournament other than a few bruises. Not so bad eh? He chuckled under his helmet, this would be a good match. He'd probably lose but it'd be fun, Grimmjow was a tough guy and the pineapple-haired man knew he would die.

Renji slammed his blade against his shield to Grimmjow, who did the same. Sasikibe put his hand up, signalling the beginning of the match was about to happen. He brought the hand down "Begin!"

Renji and Grimmjow leapt at each other, swinging each attack expertly. Each sword was blocked and each shield was raised for the first five minutes of the match, both fighting on equal ground for the crowds entertainment.

Ever since the Rukongai games were declared, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji trained as hard as they could, both determined to get as far as they could and claim as much glory as they could. Renji soared in skill, matching that of Kugo, who was equal to the champion Grimmjow. Although the bragging rights of being Grimmjows equal was short lived as Grimmjow also gained higher skill, becoming almost as skilled as Kenpachi.

Ichigo however was on a whole other level, being Kenpachi and Kensei's equal if not a bit higher. His strength, speed, agility and mind-for-battle was higher than ever right now. He often sparred with Kenpachi and Kensei, keeping up with them comfortably often tying or defeating them whilst sparring.

Feeling annoyed at Ichigo's progress, Grimmjow decided this fight was lasting to long and decided to end it when he found his opening. Swining his shield to bash Renji's jaw, he growled as it was blocked. He lifted his foot and kicked Renji's arm away, finally finding a non-lethal spot.

Bring his sica up, he tipped the bottom of Renji's helmet, around the jaw area. Renji stumbled a little before feeling the Sica slam down on his helmet, via the champion leaping up and slamming it himself.

Renji was now in a daze, he felt Grimmjows foot hook around his and felt the champions arm shove him to the floor roughly. Grimmjow grabbed Renji's helmet and pulled it off, placing his sica at Renji's throat.

…

…

The crowd waited on the judgment of the Magistrate, for a moment Renji saw his live flash before his eyes. He gulped as he saw the magistrates hand go up and...

Mercy!

"Thank god" Renji murmered.

Grimmjow chuckled a little "Lucky bastard eh?" He muttered to Renji. "Good match"

"Yeah" Renji spoke, shaking his head. He was still in a daze from the strikes to his head. He was starting to see two Grimmjow's, he was starting to feel wobbly and tired as well. He chuckled a few times "I need to lie down"

The crowd cheered for both of them as they walked into the waiting rooms. Ichigo began feeling the fur on his shoulder pads, before smelling it out of pure curiosity. He chuckled, they perfumed it sometimes it seems!

**0000000000**

Ulquiorra and Stark won their matches, with Ulquiorra killing his opponent and Stark's being granted mercy. Ichigo felt Kugo touch his shoulder, he looked at his fellow gladiator who began to speak;

"Let's make this a good fight, I don't want you beating me while making me look like a chump" Kugo chuckled, knowing he'd probably lose. Ichigo smirked, a tad feeling of arrogance overwash him. The orange-haired man chuckled;

"Whatever you say" He joked, Kugo smirked putting on his helmet. The man spoke;

"I'll see you there" He spoke, walking towards the other entrance. Ichigo tightened his armor and lifted his swords. He looked out the gates entrance and into the arena. Chad was sent back to the Ludus to rest and...probably a hair cut and a small shave, considering he looked more animal than man.

**00000000000**

The crowd watched anxiously as Ichigo entered the fray, spreading his arms wide as he entered the arena. The roared his name as he swaggered to the centre of the arena confidently and calmly. He pointed his blade to the pulvanis, smirking a little. The nobles chuckled or giggled at his boldness.

Ichigo looked at Kugo who chuckled a little, Ichigo shot him a smirk. The crowd was silenced and they looked at the two warriors who were currently staring each other down. Tension built up as the Magistrate slowly stood up from his chair, ready to give the signal. Urahara quickly spoke to him.

"If you would Magistrate, I'd like the loser to live. Both have cost me substantial sum and I also favor them" Urahara asked, the Magsitrate smiled down to him.

"No problem, as long as they stay their blades and do not kill each other before judgement is needed" He spoke, Urahara nodded in gratitude and Sasikibe swung his arm down, yelling. "Begin!"

Ichigo and Kugo slowly marched towards each other, Ichigo swinging his two swords over in a full three-sixty spin in an attempt to show off. The two got within reach and began attacking.

Kugo swung his blade horizontly, which Ichigo blocked before batting it away. Ichigo brought up his sword which nicked Kugo's arm, a small amount of blood being produced. Kugo grunted, before slamming his sword down heavy on Ichigo's 'X' block. Kugo raised his foot, kicking Ichigo away. The latter grunted and swung his right blade at Kugo, who smashed it away with his greatsword, leaving Ichigo with one gladius.

"Woops" Ichigo scowled.

Deciding on a whim to take this into hand-to-hand combat just for more fun, Ichigo decided to start using his brain again for the first time in a while. Making a few predictions in his head, Ichigo charged at Kugo who swung his greatsword at Ichigo, who quickly ducked under it and smashed his elbow into Kugos jaw, before twirling and grabbed Kugo's wrist and pulling it, throwing the man to the floor, making him drop his sword.

Kugo got up and Ichigo swung his blade at the brown-haired man, smashing his gladius into the mans helmet a few times to daze him. Diagonal strike after diagonal strike until he was struck ten times. Throwing his Gladius away, he put his two fingers into the eye holes of Kugo's helmet and tearing it off, throwing it away.

Kugo currently wasn't aware of anything that had happened due to being daze, his legs were wobbly as Ichigo threw him to the floor, giving him time to re-align himself. After getting up, he saw Ichigo raising his fists in a boxing-like stance, smirking.

"That's how you wanna play huh?" Kugo smirked, matching the stance.

The two quickly pounced at each other. Each hitting each others jaw or blocking each attack. Kugo landed a smashing punch against Ichigo's eye, causing it to swell. Nothing he couldn't drain, causing a black eye but it wouldn't exactly blind him.

Ichigo quickly rolled back, grabbing his gladius and cutting the swollen part of his eye, draining the blood from it. Wiping the blood away with his palm, he raised his fists again with a smirk. "I ain't done!"

Kugo swung a punch which Ichigo caught, grabbing Kugo's wrist with his left hand as he delivered a barrage of punches into the latters stomach, before uppercutting the man to the ground. Kugo landed on the floor and quickly rolled onto his feet, that would hurt him.

Ichigo was having fun with this fight, he hadn't done a brawl like this since the pits and he had to admit, he liked having ano-rules battle. He always enjoyed a bloody, rough, no-rules street fight-like brawl, with or without weapons. Something he missed from his mercenary days.

Ichigo quickly ran at Kugo, ducking under his fist and spearing him, then lifting him off the ground before slamming him onto it once more. He pressed his two knees on Kugo's arms, incapacitating them that allowed him to punch freely at Kugo's face. One smash, two smashes, three smashes, four smashes and finally five smashes put the man into another daze. Ichigo rolled over across the sand and grabbed one of his gladius' and pressed it against the mans neck, he looked up to the balcony.

Mercy, thank god.

Ichigo chuckled, putting his arm out to help Kugo up. The man accepted the gesture and stood up, a bit annoyed with himself. Ichigo chuckled and grabbed Kugo's wirst, raising it with his own and giving a cheer to the crowd.

The crowd roared, chanting both their names which was highly unusual, it often meant that the fight was good and the two fighters fought well enough not to be dishonored. Kugo sighed in relief, before joining in on the roars.

**0000000000**

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark looked to the Pulvanis as they stood in the middle of the arena, with their armor on and their wounds healed to the best of the Medcius' abilties. Stark had a cut on his cheek, Grimmjow a slice on his chest, Ulquiorra had a broken nose, which was fixed and fine. Thank the God's for his disease in which he felt no pain or he would find the next battles difficult. Ichigo had a black eye, with a small slice under it due to the blood draining.

Sasikibe stood, announcing the next match-ups.

"The next match will begin shortly, once I choose the next two men to battle, I want the other two to leave the sands and enter the underground waiting area" Sasikibe bellowed. He picked up a piece of colored cloth at random, the color was red.

"Ichigo, The bringer of rain, The undefeated Karakuran and The God of blood and sand, you will fight in the next battle, your opponent to be chosen shortly. Stand at the opposite side of the arena, please"

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, before walking to the other side of the arena. His two Gladius' in hand. He twirled them around, doig the only thing he could do to fidget, anxiously waiting for the declaration of his next opponent.

"You will fight..."

…

…

..

Sasikibe put his hand into the bowl and picked out a yellow cloth. Ichigo's eyes widened and Sasikibe spoke;

"You will fight Stark in the next match"

**0000000000000**

**The next fight will be the Semi-finals _and _the finals, so by the end of chapter 24 there will be a Champion of Rukongai! Anyways, after the tournament I have a confession, there will be a three-year timeskip. So Ichigo can grow and mature a little, I only realzed a few days ago that he's only about 18. So he'll be 21 at chapter 25!**

**Also, I know the gladiator classes may be confusing so here they are, as well as the weapons.**

_**Dimachaerus – A gladiator who is lightly armored and wields two weapons, mostly swords like gladius' and sica' but occasionaly axes like bipennis.**_

_**Murmillo – A gladiator that has a gladius and scutum (Rectangular shield) Is heavily armored and is based of Roman, or in this case Seireitei legions.**_

_**Thraex – A gladiator that is heavily armored, wields a sica and a parmula (Rectangular shield, half the size of a scutum)**_

_**Hoplomachus – Heavily armored, wields a spear and a small shield (About the size of a large dinner plate) They also carry a extra dagger in case their spear is broken.  
**_

_**Secutor – A gladiator that is heavily armored and wears a two-eye hole'd helmet, one greave and carries either a gladius and a scutum, or a two-handed weapon.**_

_**Samnite – Has a plumed helmet, scutum, gladius, one greave, bracers and a cuirass.**_

_**Retiarius – A gladiator that is lightly armored, wields a weighted net and a trident and is often compared to a fisherman. 'Weak' gladiators are often retiarius'. They also have a dagger as a back-up weapon.  
**_

**Weapons;**

_**Gladius – A legionairre sword, is 25-32 inches long.**_

_**Sica – A curved sword, used by 'criminals' (Stark wields them because of his ex-pirate days) It is usually 16-18 inches long unless specially made. It's a curved sword...curved sword.**_

_**Bipennis – Double-sided black one-handed axe.**_

_**Securis – A one-sided axe with a hook at the other side, can come in different sizes, two-handed or one-handed**_

_**Pugio - A dagger often used by legionairres, Hoplomachus and Retiarius carry them as back-up weapons.  
**_

_**Spear – herp derp pointy stick**_

**There!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I had a new computer put in so that took a while to prep since I have no clue how to set one up. Then I had to download all the required things bla bla bla.**

**Anyway, so we left off at Ichigo vs Stark. Let us continue eh? This chapter ends with a new Champion of Rukongai, then a three-year time skip next chapter. Anyway, on with the show!**

**Also, this marks the return of two of Ichigo's old...thingys.  
**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo looked up to the pulvanis, to his Dominus, Domina and of course Rukia. His eyes shifted to the crowd, who chanted his name on one-sided, Starks on the other. He looked into the gates where he just exited, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Renji and the rest of his fellow gladiators stared in anticipation as the Magistrate began his introduction. His eyes drifted dangerously to Stark, who stood there with a bored, yet completely focused and determined scowl. That man was a mystery all right, he was a bored, lazy man yet had aspired to be challenged with every fight? Odd indeed...

Stark's armor was good for a Dimachaerus. He wore a steel circular chest guard, covering his lungs and heart. The two circular pieces of metal were held by two leather straps, each crossing diagonally across his chest and back. He wore steel greaves that were over brown cloth padding, with brown leather sandals. He also wore tight leather bracers and his loincloth was brown, with his large belt having leather strips hanging from it. His two sica's were wielded firmly in his hand, each tip going in opposite directions to flick Ichigo's blades away.

"Truly a match that the Gods themselves would favor!" Sasikibe bellowed, waking Ichigo from his daze. Quickly fixing his gaze on Stark, looking back at him with his usual powerful scowl. The two eyes glared into each other, before hearing Sasikbe shouting.

"Begin!"

The two men were on each other before the crowd could even blink. The swords each clashed against each other as each blade clanked and smashed against each other. Stark swung his two sica's around for Ichigo's neck, the latter ducked under and quickly pushed himself forward, slicing the mans thigh lightly.

"Ichigo draws blood" Urahara commented, the Magistrate chuckled and Yoruichi gave a smirk to her husband, who returned it in kind. The husband and wife looked onto their prized warrior as he pulled his head back, dodging the sica's tip.

Starks foot shot out, hitting Ichigo in the stomach, who stumbled back bringing up his swords to block the oncoming swing. Ichigo blocked Starks left blade with his rigth blade before Stark spun around and brought the tip of his sica across Ichigo's belly. The cut wasn't major, but stung like a bitch and was probably going to bleed a lot. No scar would be left if treated well enough. Ichigo growled, as if entering a rage and brought his right leg up, giving a high kick to Stark's jaw. The boot smashed against the pirates jaw, sending out a tooth and a small amount of blood, before the orange-haired gladiator brought his gladius down giving Stark a deeper cut down his back, although it wasn't even to stop Stark from fighting. Ichigo planted his foot into Starks backside, pushing the man onto the floor.

Stark quickly realigned himself, rolling back and onto his feet. Ichigo pressed forward and smashed his gladius across the lower blade of Starks left sica, sending it out of the bootleggers hand, leaving him with just one sword and Ichigo the advantage.

Stark scowled before thrusting his blade forward, which prompted Ichigo do the same. The bottom side dragged along the top of Stark's sica. The former pushed his gladius down on the sica before thrusting his other blade at the latters face. Stark grunted as he manoeuvred his face out of the way, the edge just barely grazing his cheek leaving a scratch. Ichigo smirked before giving a twirl and smashing his elbow across the man's jaw.

Stark stumbled, before being kicked onto the floor by Ichigo. The latter thrusted his blade down, ready for the final blow but the former quickly rolled to the left, dodging before rolling over the blade, disarming Ichigo and slamming the hilt of the sica into Ichigo's cheekbone, bruising it.

Ichigo stumbled back, now with one sword as was Stark. The two regained their positioning before looking at one another.

**0000000000000**

Sasakibe nodded in approval "Their evenly matched"

"If not, Ichigo the superior" Byakuya commented unfazed. Urahara shot a subtle smirk at Shunsui, who chuckled scratching his head. He didn't seem to mind, which was respectable, he wasn't a sore loser or boastful winner, traits Urahara seemed to lack.

"Stark is doing well, he's shown enough why he is the champion of my Ludus" Shunsui commented, a hand going through his rough facial hair. Urahara nodded, as if a tad arrogant.

"The fact that he keeps up with Ichigo is proof enough" He laughed, patting Shunsui on the shoulder, who chuckled.

**0000000000000**

Ichigo hopped back, dodging the swing of Starks blade, before slamming his left fist into Stark's rib before following through with a head butt. Wow, Kensei and Dominus were right about needed hand-to-hand combat skills when being a Dimachaerus.

Stark grunted, before catching Ichigo's fist and swinging his sica, only for Ichigo to dodge. The battle was started to get one-sided as Stark was beginning to tire out. Stark growled, smashing his sica into the gladius, disarming Ichigo. The latter grumbled something under his breath before ducking under another sica slash, then delivering three strong punches in Stark's cheek, jaw and chin. The pirate fell, allowing Ichigo to quickly jump and roll across the sand, grabbing a gladius.

Ichigo chuckled "You're not absent skill"

Stark gave a pant "Nor desire to win"

Ichigo pounced forward, Stark catching Ichigo's arm before delivering a punch to the latters jaw. Ichigo grunted, feeling his once-broken jaw begin to weaken. Ichigo quickly overpowered Stark, throwing him across the sand, far away from his other sica.

"Stark begins to fade" Urahara commented "It seems Ichigo will be in the final, fighting for the title of Champion" He smirked. Rukia beamed with pride and oddly amusement. Seeing Ichigo fight was beginning to grow on her, especially when everybody acknowledged him.

Ichigo side-stepped the diagonal slash from Stark, before pulling his upper body back to dodge the horizontal swing. Stark was ready to slam his sica upon Ichigo, but the latter stopped his wrist before shoving the gladius into the mans stomach, the ex-pirate coughed up a small amount of blood before feeling Ichigo moved behind him, wrapping his arm around the mans forehead before slicing his throat, freeing him from the slavery.

The crowd roared as they so Ichigo's foot slowly push the man away from him. The ex-pirates corpse fell to the floor lifeless and Ichigo smirked up to the pulvanis, giving a salute to his Dominus. Urahara laughed loudly, saluting Ichigo back.

"A fine showing from Ichigo! He never seemed fzed by Shunsui's man once" Sasikibe laughed "The lone wolf of Rukongai meets his end, a glorious day indeed" The magistarte chuckled, before looking at Kyoraku "Bad luck old friend"

Shunsui shrugged "It is fine, Ichigo was the superior man and a match such as this was destined to end in bloodshed. Although I expected better from my champion, Ichigo is legendary when it comes to fighting famous opponents" The lanista laughed.

Ichigo pointed his swords tip to the crowd, while giving them a wave. He threw the blade into the ground, before stretching his arms wide and giving a loud, rough roar which ignited the crowds cheers. The chanted his name furiously as the orange-haired man roared.

Grimmjow smirked, now knowing that it was up to him to meet the requirements of their pact. Tightening his manica, he chuckled and put on his helmet. Hanatarou quickly jogged over, giving him his parmula shield and sica. "Good luck champion"

"Don't need it" He smirked to the boy, who nervously chuckled.

**00000000000000**

Ichigo entered the waiting room, thinking about the final. He grunted annoyingly, his armor being a tad too tight. He quickly took it off, stretching his arms, giving his two swords to Hanatarou. He smirked to Kenpachi, who nodded approvingly. The man put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder proudly.

"Well done, I'm proud of you" Kenpachi nodded. Ichigo smirked, giving a nod back to the large man.

"Thank you Doctore" He spoke. "It's Grimmjow's turn now." He signalled to the gate "Come, let us see how the fool does" Ichigo grinned. Kenpachi gave a chuckle and agreed, following Ichigo down the hallway. Renji and the others were already there, observing the match.

"Did we miss anything?" Ichigo asked the gladiators, one of the normal gladiators shook his head "No, the Magistrate has yet to finish his introduction yet" He explained, Ichigo rolled his eyes, lifting his Dimachaerus armor.

"Figures"

Ichigo bit his inner cheek, he wondered if he could beat Grimmjow or Ulquiorra as a Dimachaerus. While good at the class, he found it uncomfortable and difficult, he didn't feel suited for the style.

Maybe he should request to return to the style of Murmillo? The only reason Urahara made him to be Dimachaerus was to prove his strength and that was already proved. Maybe if he quickly requested audience he could get his old Murmillo armor and shield.

Fuck Renji, he can get his own armor.

"Hanatarou!" Ichigo called, the young boy quickly approached him. "Tell Dominus I request for his audience." He spoke, the boy nodded and quickly ran to Urahara to abide Ichigo's favor.

**000000000000**

Urahara wandered into the bowels scowling, what could Ichigo possibly want? He wasn't chickening out was he? He growled at the thought. He saw Ichigo sitting on a bench, waiting patiently for him.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo looked up and quickly stood "I beg a favor Dominus"

"Find your tongue and see it considered, the Magistrate awaits" Urahara spoke.

Ichigo nodded "I wish to return to the style of Murmillo. I believe it suits me better and I am more experienced with sword-and-shield. If you wish I'll pay for Renji's armor and new shield. I have more than enough"

"You have already proven your strength in Dimachaerus but...it would look better for our house to have one" The Lanista spoke.

"Grimmjow then" Ichigo said "Tell Kensei to train him in the style of Dimachaerus. He seems to be losing favor over me and a change of style might suit him better" Ichigo suggested. Urahara nodded, signalling to the armory.

"Take out your old armor and shield, Renji wore a different helmet so your old helmet is still in there. Although, use one of your old gladius'" Urahara spoke. "The one that usually takes life"

Ichigo nodded "That would be my right blade. I had wanted to give it to Renji, but he decided against it. This blade has taken the life of Aaroniero, Jin, Nnoitra, Komamura and Stark. It yet hungers" He grinned. Urahara laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go. You should know the difference between helmets"

He did. Ichigo's had a plumed-crest with a grilled-face protector while Renji's had an open-space between the jaw and forehead, with horse-hair.

"Yes Dominus"

**000000000000**

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra as the Magistrate began his introduction. He gave the white man a smirk under his helmet. Ulquiorra wore two manicas (Arm guards) The manica had a metal shoulder-pad, with circular segmented pieces of metal covering his arm down to his wrist. The metal was burned purposely to color the metal black and around the wrist and shoulder area was grey-fur. His helmet covered his whole head, with a grilled-like face-protecter on the facial area. Coming out from the base of the helmet was dyed pale-green horse hair. The helmet was purposely burned too, making it black. He had a burnt metal circular shield, around the size of a large platter, with a large spear.

"These two champions face each other today, showing a spectacle to all of Rukongai! Let us hope that the match is one for the ages!" Sasakibe bellowed, Urahara nodded as did Ukitake. Sasakibe brought his arm down;

"Begin!"

Grimmjow grinned, charging forward at Ulquiorra quickly. The pale-man frowned, thrusting the spear forward which Grimmjow quickly dodged. The teal-haired champion grunted as the blade scratched his waist as he ran at the black-haired champion. Ulquiorra lifted his buckler to block the sica attack before twirling and forcing the spears wooden pole into the back of Grimmjows knee's tripping the man.

Ulquiorra slammed the blade of it into the ground, as Grimmjow had quickly rolled away. The former felt the latter roll over the wooden-pole weapon, trying to thrust his sica into the mans chest. Ulquiorra frowned before quickly bending the weapon back, pulling the blade out of the ground, flinging Grimmjow into the air.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he felt himself slam into the hard sand, crying it in shock as he was winded. He quickly stood before Ulquiorra could slash at his vulnerable state, trying to catch his breath.

Ulquiorra charged at Grimmjow, jumping into the air ferociously, before thrusting the spear into the teal-haired man's shield, which was quickly raised to save his life. Grimmjow saw the spears tip go through the shield, missing his face by an inch.

Grimmjow started feeling angry now, the man gripped his sica harder than he had ever done so before smashing it down on the Hoplomachus' arm, not cutting anything, but leaving a devastating bruise, as well as the force of the slam making Ulquiorra drop the spear. Grimmjow roared whilst doing so, shocking the stoic opponent. The Thraex quickly stood, swinging his sica at the Hoplomachus multiple times, each time smashing of the buckler or being dodged.

Ulquiorra scowled, grabbing the pugio dagger he wielded under his spear. The pugio met the sica and the Hoplomachus twirled the blades around in a circular motion, the two blades meeting near their legs. Ulquiorra quickly pulled the blade diagonally, nicking Grimmjows thigh, who grunted out in pain. Ulquiorra used this advantage to jump and roll forward, grabbing his once fallen spear. Grimmjow charged at him quickly before he could do so, but it was too late. Ulquiorra quickly sweep the spear, slicing the teal-haired champion's leg again, before sweeping it once before across his chest before giving a final thrust, burying the spear into Grimmjows shoulder.

The crowd cheered and/or gasped as the blade penetrated deeply, coming out the other end before quickly being pulled out. Grimmjow coughed up a small amount of blood, before feeling cold, hard steel touch his throat. He saw Ulquiorra behind him, gripping his pugio tightly, pushing it against his throat.

He sighed defeated, before hearing the words he dreaded.

"Grimmjow fought well, mercy is shown"

He gritted his teeth. Mercy? They looked down on him! A gladiator was worthy of a glorious death in the arena! Not mercy were he was pitied and sent to heal wounded pride! Feeling the medics quickly press cloth against his wound, he grunted in pain as the stinging increased.

He began to feel woozy...everything becoming a blur...until it became darkness...

**000000000000**

Ichigo looked on worriedly, he was now wearing Murmillo armor, again. He saw Grimmjow being carried in by a stretcher, his legs to sore and his mind too weak to walk. If his wound wouldn't stop bleeding, as well as being cleaned and sealed in the next few minutes any normal man would definitely...

No. Grimmjow was no normal man, he was a champion! He swore that he and Ichigo would once day face upon the sands, the best man becoming champion. That promise was still there to be kept and Ichigo would be damned if he let Grimmjow die so easily!

Quickly walked out of the waiting room, into the arena against orders, he presses his hand against Grimmjows shoulder wound, stopping the bleeding. The medic quickly snapped;

"You shouldn't be here!"

Ichigo glared at him and Kenpachi put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "Listen to him Ichigo, they know more about wounds and cuts that you do" He spoke. Ichigo reluctantly pulled away.

"Yes Doctore" He nodded, before looking at the medics. "He dies, your lives follow" He threatened. The men nodded nervously and Ichigo scowled. He had to wait an hour...one fucking hour until the Primus! One more hour until he killed that bastard!

He was going to enjoy killing Ulquiorra...

**0000000000**

"Ichigo and Ulquiorra in the Primus eh?" Ukitake smiled "This'll be a good match!"

"A good distraction for Ichigo" Urahara smirked, Sasakibe chuckled and Ukiatke smiled forcefully. Yoruichi slapped him playfully.

"Never mind my fool of a husband. Ulquiorra will fight well, Ichigo will give him an honorable loss" She spoke. Ukitake smiled forcefully once again, before looking down to the arena. Ulquiorra was already there, Ichigo was not.

**0000000000**

Magistrate Sasakibe stood, silencing the crowd as he lifted his hands. The crowd sat down, quietly as if school children in front of their principle. Sasakibe took in a deep breath and spoke;

"The marvel before you needs no introduction! Ichigo! The bringer of rain! The God of blood and sand! The undefeated Karakuran!" The magistrate bellowed. Ichigo walked out the arena, scowling with a stoic walk. The crowd gasped, seeing him as a Murmillo "Ichigo has suddenly decided that he wishes to return to the Murmillo style and we honor such request! Ichigo! Murmillo!" Sasakibe yelled. The crowd and clapped rhythmically as he left the bowels of the arena, ready to destroy Ulquiorra.

Ichigo stopped before Ulquiorra, before stretching his arms wide, giving a large roar behind his grill-faced helmet. The crowd cheered with excitement, before Sasakibe swung his hand down.

"Begin!"

Ichigo was about to charge forward, but suddenly, he heard a voice in his head...Shit not again...

_C'mon King! Let's kill this bastard!_

_'Not you again! Didn't I get rid of you!'_

_You wanna kill this man? Don't you want to destroy him? Accept me! Embrace me! We'll get stronger together! You get to get famous, protect your precious lover andf me? I get to destroy and muder! Do it! Together we'll rule the gladitorial world, me and you!_

…

Ichigo didn't know if he was a maniac or if this would somehow get him stronger. But the power to overwhelm his enemies and gain more fame? More coin to enjoy time with Rukia?

"_...Very well"_

Ichigo suddenly felt himself burst, as if on a full-time adrenaline rush. As if time-slowed down with each of Ulquiorra's movements! Ichigo smirked under his helmet and decided he would humiliate Ulquiorra. He'd tire him out and destroy him like he did with Jin. Now in his preferred class and more powerful than ever, Ulquiorra stood no chance. He would pester the stoic man, annoy him and force him to fight recklessly and tire him out. He would then make his move and embarrass the man before killing him.

In the pulvanis, Byakaya nodded approvingly "I am glad Ichigo is a Murmillo. Such a style represents the Seireitei legions, the loyal men who fight to uphold the honor of our great city. A man such as he deserves to fight in such a class. I am impressed with his initiative" The rich man spoke. Urahara grinned, laughing a little.

"Ichigo you smart man" He mumbled under his breath.

In the sands, Ichigo stood in the middle. "Rukongai!" He roared, ignoring Ulquiorra, peeving the man a little.

"Rukongai!" He roared once more, the crowd began cheering loudly at his blatant disprespect of Ulquiorra. The pale-man scowled, before charging at Ichigo as he had turned his back. Ichigo chuckled as he heard the foot steps running from behind and ducked, his shield up. Ulquiorra launched himself into the air, getting behind Ichigo and in close and dangerous range. Nothing Ichigo couldn't handle.

Ulquiorra attacked ferociously and with much speed, skill and strength. He was fighting all out it seemed, something he didn't seem to do with Grimmjow. Ichigo chuckled, blocking each attack easily. The spear missed Ichigo's head as be pulled it to the left, laughing and smirking as each attack missed.

He liked this. He didn't know what the hell he did, but it was an ever lasting adrenaline rush. It's as if his speed and strength increased ten- no twenty-fold! He felt like his wounds didn't hurt, each attack was slow and he wasn't worried about losing at all! He felt like he could kill Ulquiorra at any moment!

He fucking loved this power! He loved the strength, the sheer domination! He felt like only one thing could beat him at the moment.

Kenpachi? No. Kensei? No. Urahara? Aizen and his armies? Seireitei's legions? No. Only the gods themselves could destroy him now, if they were lucky! Rukia...maybe, if she wore a cute dress and a seductive smile.

Ulquiorra slammed his spear into the edge of Ichigo's shield, which was blocked easily. Ichigo chuckled, deciding to land a hit and quickly shot his shield out, smashing Ulquiorra across the helmet-protected jaw.

Ulquiorra stumbled back a bit. Before looking at Ichigo and giving a roar, Ulquiorra gave a fucking _roar! _How pissed off was he? He must have been like spoiled child when it came to losing. Ichigo smirked, he had once heard a rumor that ulquiorra was disrespected due to the fact that he fought _weaker _opponents purposely set up by lanistas, who gambled and bet on Ulquiorra certain of victory/ He charged at Ichigo, jumping into the air and thrusting his spear down, which Ichigo dodged. The spear stuck into the ground before Ichigo cut the weapon in half with his gladius.

Ulquiorra gave a light growl, before pulling out his pugio. Ichigo laughed under his helmet, angering Ulquiorra further. The man charged forward, thrusting his shield forward before following through by jumping up and slamming his pugio onto Ichigo's shield. Ichigo charged before ducking under the next attack and tripping Ulquiorra.

The crowd roared and Urahara laughed loudly "Well this is unexpected! I thought Ulquiorra would give my man a challenge!" He bellowed. Ukitake shrugged.

"The match is not yet concluded" He spoke

"Formalities of blood. Your man is finished" Byakuya spoke, favoring Ichigo. Urahara smirked superiorly at Ukitake. Who chuckled nervously and watched on.

"Is that all your champion is capable of? After what he did against Grimmjow I expected more" Kukaku scoffed. "Ichigo has won this match" She spoke. Yoruichi giggled beneath her cup of wine and Kukaku shot her a smile.

**000000000000**

Ulquiorra grunted as each of his attacks were blocked with almost no-difficulty. All Ichigo did was lift his sword or shield, no push and the attack was blocked. Ichigo looked through his grill-covered helmet to see each attack being pressed and smirked as he felt each attack being defended.

Ichigo blocked one more attack before dodging and giving a twirl, slamming his shield into Ulquiorras back making the man fall forward on his face. Ichigo chuckled, putting his gladius in his shields hand. (In a shield, there are two grips. One that covers your forearm and one that you hold on to) He took off his helmet and looked up to the pulvanis.

Yoruichi's smirk, Urahara's grin, Kukaku's smile and Rukia's beam of pride. He shot them all a smirk before giving a laugh and signalling to the crowd that chanted his name. He looked up and saw an Ulquiorra fan fighting with one of his fans, as well as a woman pulling up her dress and another opening her shirt. He laughed with them and scowled as he saw Ulquiorra stand and he then bellowed "Rukongai! Shall I begin?"

The crowd roared and Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, remembering his injured friend. Ichigo growled before roaring at the man, charging forward. Ichigo ran and jumped into the air shocking the crowd with his speed. He slammed the sword onto Ulquiorras shield before swinging attacks ferociously, each being blocked with high difficulty. Finally finding an opening, he began smashing his sword onto Ulquiorra's helmet, dazing the man. Ulquiorra felt his brain rattle despite feeling no pain as the sword smash across his helmet.

Ichigo swung his blade, each attack landing the desired effect on his opponent. He smashed the sword so hard on Ulquiorras head that it pushed to far to the left or right, depending on the swing. Ulquiorra brought up his pugio to meet Ichigo's gladius which Ichigo pushed down near his thigh before pushing it out and nicking the Hoplomachus' thigh like the latter did with Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra fell to the ground and Ichigo stood on his shield before skidding of it, leaving the mans chest wide open. Ichigo could have stabbed him then and there...

But Grimmjow was such a dear friend...

Despite not wanting to kill him, Ichigo stayed on the offensive and attacked Ulquiorra when he was able to defend himself. Ulquiorra managed to stand, but not for long as Ichigo's offensive skills were too fast and strong. Ichigo's gladius swung down diagonally, dragging across Ulquiorra's shield and pugio, so forcefully that it knocked him on the ground. Ulquiorra landed on the ground, before feeling Ichigo's strong boot meet his helmets chin, causing a large amount of blood to spit out his mouth, as well as a tooth.

Ulquiorra tried to stand, but Ichigo gave him one last attack. Ichigo brought his blade up vertically, the tip hitting the jaw of his helmet, knocking Ulquiorra off his feet and the sending the helmet off his head and flying away.

Ulquiorra was now defeated. Soundly, embarrassedly and completely humiliated. You don't mess with Ichigo's friends, even if it was an equal risk. Ichigo walked over to Ulquiorra, the crowd chanting 'Kill!' with each step. Ichigo pressed his blade against Ulquiorra's throat, looking up to the Pulvanis. Ukitake stood, nodding nervously.

"Ulquiorra fought well, let him live to fight another day" The white-haired man spoke. Ichigo grinned, he was the new champion. He was the new champion!

Dropping his sword and shield, as well as taking off his helmet he looked to the crowd who were currently roaring his name like a mantra. He gave them a grin, his first grin in a well. "Rukongai! I am your new champion!"

The crowd screamed, yelled and cheered so loudly that Ichigo couldn't hear Ulquiorra stand up behind him. The crowd settled down and Ichigo looked behind him, Ulquiorra looked angry, no _pissed_ would be a better word.

"I...will not die...to some low-life bastard! I am the heir to my city! I am Ulquiorra Cifer! I will not die to some...boy bred from a shit town!" He growled, running at Ichigo, picking up the half-broken spear that was poked into the sand. Ichigo smirked as the spear was thrusted forward.

Ichigo stopped the blade with his hand, before giving a twirl and smashing his elbow into it, breaking off the pointed end of the spear he turned and slammed it into Ulquiorra's face, the bladed point going right through the man's gritted teeth. Ulquiorra fell to his knee's and Ichigo grunted as he pulled at the spear's pointed end with all his strength, before finally succeeding and pulling it back up, destroying Ulquiorra's lower jaw, which was dangling by a single bone. Blood dripped from it and the women in the crowd and pulvanis gasped and looked away, as the men looked in wonder and awe.

Ichigo felt a raindrop hit his shoulder and he smirked, the Bringer of rain nickname was going to be sent throughout the Republic after this! The rain came down lashing covering the crowd and Ichigo.

Ichigo threw the blade away and cheered once more, laughing loudly at his victory. Everyone in the Pulvanis had to admit he deserved it more than anyone! The crowd roared and the men inside the bowels, even the now injured but awake Grimmjow were cheering. Ichigo embraced the cheers one more time before walking into the bowels of the arena.

**0000000000**

**There you have it!**

**So basically Ichigo has sort of...made peace with his weird psycho alter-ego which will give him some sort of ever-lasting adrenaline boost during fights. It will sort of be a mind-trick since there is no Hichigo and he's only a bit crazy, thinking so. There will be more appearances of Hichigo, once in a while.**

**So I made Ichigo a Murmillo again. Mostly because it's easier to write, it's more intimidating appearance-wise and I actually like the thought of Grimmjow getting more spotlight by being Dimachaerus.**

**Next chapter will be out soon, tomorrow or the next day. Sorry for the week-long delay but new computer etc...**

**Please review and leave your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter, which was pretty late to being released. Sorry about that, like I said new computer and all. Any ways, people weren't happy or were happy with Ichigo's change of class. I got a few e-mails saying they were happy/annoyed as well as reviews. **

**I just find it easier to write, as well as more intimidating appearance-wise for Ichigo. I regretted making him a Dimachaerus a few chapters after making him one and I pondered the thought of just re-writing all his fights, but that would take too long and would stop me from releasing chapters which I thought you deserved. Anyways, Stark, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's armor is on my profile so have a look and we can get on with the show!**

**000000000000**

Three long years had passed since Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra and the three years were well spent and were filled with fun, laughter, victory and more or less happiness. Ichigo was still undefeated and had matured slightly. He was taller, mor muscled and his voice slightly deepened. He gave off the aura of strength, intimidation and even a tad amount of arrogance. His hair was still spiky, except he had grown side-burns.

Chad had been doing well, very well in fact. He was a veteran now and was stronger than most in the Ludus, on par with Renji if not stronger, rivalling Grimmjow and Kugo themselves. After his showing in the large battle he had gained the title 'Beast of Karakura' and had become one of Urahara's strongest gladiators. He wielded two bipennis and wore two metal shoulder pads, steel-segmented bracers, a secutor helmet and steel greaves as armor, with a brown loincloth and a brown-slitted waist-cloth over it.

Yoruichi had still yet to have gotten pregnant and was giving up hope thankfully, Ichigo's calls were less frequent which gave him more time to spent with the ever flourishing Rukia. The once polite, well-mannered girl was now charming, quick-witted, a bit rebellious when it came to her Domina and was still as strong and loyal to Ichigo as ever. Rukia was more or less a leader to the slave girls. Ichigo too was like a ring-leader to the ravenous pack of dogs that was the gladiators.

Ichigo, during training had returned to his old murmillo armor. Two dark-brown cloth bracers, a dark brown loincloth, dark brown cloth greaves with leather sandals and a leather segmented shoulder pad that had two segments of metal in between each leather segment.

Ichigo had a primus-position each weekly match and constantly fought against opponents that even Grimmjow wouldn't doubt. At the moment, he was wearing no armor except a loincloth and a slitted waistcloth, with cloth bracers and greaves. Around his right ankle was a chain that tied him to Chad, who wore the same.

Ichigo however had his faithful red octopus shield in his left hand and his faitful gladius in his right. Chad had his two bipennis in his hand, wielding them with deadly purpose.

Ichigo and Chad were to fight the new champion of Hueco Mundo and six others from the same Ludus. They usually fought together the seven men, against way larger numbers. Ichigo had heard a tale of how these seven bested thirty-men. Ichigo smirked at the fact that he and Chad were more than likely to be stronger than that, whilst chained no less.

They were called...something stupid, Barragan and his 'fraccion' or something. Ichigo scoffed, another champion for him to slaughter. Learning their name meant nothing to him anymore.

**000000000000**

Urahara sat in the pulvanis with his wife, with the same Lanista that brought Nnoitra into the gladiatorial world. This lanista was the lanista of Barragan and his lackeys. Urahara gave him a smirk. "I have not seen you in three or so years, surely you remember Ichigo do you not?" Urahara smirked, how could he forget?

"Ahh yes" He scowled "Him"

Urahara smirked to his wife, who gave a giggle. Urahara stood up to give the introduction. "My fellow people of Rukongai! Today we host the champion of Hueco Mundo and six of his fellow gladiators! They were belched, from the bowels of Hueco Mundo! Enter the champion of Hueco Mundo, Barragan the secutor! And his six men!"

The seven gladiators entered the arena to roars, cheers and boos. Each gladiator wore similar armor to Ichigo and Chad, except Barragan, who wore scaled armor over his chest, shoulders, arms and wrists. The armor went down to his thighs, thinning and fading the lower it went. The furthest it went to his knees. Barragan carried a large, double-sided axe.

"Now enter Dimachaerus and Murmillo! Two warriors hailing from the same land, two warriors that share the same Ludus and training ground! Enter the beast of Karakura and the undefeated Karakuran!" Urahara bellowed

Ichigo entered the arena alongside the silent Chad, who at best gave a thumbs-up to the crowd. Ichigo gave a roar, grabbing Chad's wrist and raising it to the crowd. "Rukongai! Shall _we _begin?" He bellowed, emphasising 'we' to signal Chad, who seemed to be in a daze. The man nodded at Ichigo and they heard Urahara;

"Begin!"

Ichigo quickly thrusted his shield forward onto his large murmillo opponent, smashing the metal-rim of the shield into his jaw before bringing his gladius across the man's unprotected chest, killing him immediately. A thraex quickly attacked only to share the same fate as Ichigo struck him down like a god hurling bolts from the heavens.

Chad blocked two on-coming attacks before swinging his axes in an 'X' shape, cutting his opponents head of before ducking under a warhammer and slamming his bipennis into a mans head, leaving it there in order to dodge an oncoming attack. Ichigo saw this then quickly made predictions in his head. He called out to Chad "Catch and raise!" He roared, tossing his red rectangular shield to Chad. Chad caught it and ducked, positioning the shield like a ramp as Ichigo picked up one of the dead murmillo's swords and charging, running up the shield and launching himself into the air.

Ichigo began to fall, right in front of two gladiators. One wielded a flail while the other a spear. Ichigo ducked his head down before pulling both swords into a reverse-grip and slashes them both at the two gladiators necks, decapitating both their heads off.

The crowd roared and Urahara laughed at the Hueco Mundo lanista's annoyance. "One would expect no less from the champion of Rukongai, see how he ignites the crowd!" The dirty-blond haired man laughed.

Ichigo and Chad approached Barragan carefully, who was glaring at the two more annoyed than angry. He didn't seem fazed by his fellow gladiators demise and that annoyed Ichigo even more so.

Chad moved forward to attack, but his attack was parried and the only thing he received was a smash to the face by the hilt of Barragans axe. Barragan approached Ichigo and swung his axe, Ichigo blocked the attack with his gladius and kicked the large man back. Chad quickly ran to Ichigo's side.

"His armor gives pause" The dark-skinned man spoke, Ichigo smirked.

"Then we shall aim higher he spoke, looking to the chains that binded them and Barragans neck. Chad chuckled and dropped his axe as did Ichigo with his sword. The two men ran away from each other and around Barragan. The chain hit Barragan in the chest, only to rise to his neck. Ichigo and Chad were now charging to each other, nearly running into each other. Chad ducked and rolled as Ichigo leapt across him, now at opposite sides with the chains around Barragans neck.

Ichigo and Chad gripped the chains, pulling them ready to choke Barragan to death. Ichigo growled before yelling "Pull!" The champion screamed, Chad gritted his teeth as he pulled the chain as hard as he could, as did Ichigo. Barragans hands pulled desperately at his neck, trying to free it but it was useless. Barragans skin, no his face, went a deep shade of red then purple, before his head shot into the air, decapitated.

Yoruichi flinched, looking away before Urahara stood laughing "Oh yes!" He laughed, the 'King' of Hueco Mundo was now defeated as was his six men, easily too.

The crowd cheered Ichigo's name as the smiling Chad and chuckling Ichigo approached each other, before the two raised their arms in celebration, cheering to the crowd...

**000000000000**

Ichigo and Chad entered the Ludus to loud cheers and cries and congratulations by their fellow gladiators. Ichigo gave a smirk to Grimmjow as he entered, slapping the man on the back. "Wine for everyone!" Ichigo cheered and the gladiators roared "Well, for the brothers that bare the mark" He spoke, looking to the new recruits.

It was sometimes annoying to...well bully the new recruits, but it was how he was raised to be a gladiator. A true gladiator never gave up and lived through the trials that were presented while the weak would fail and give up.

So far, only one recruit showed promise to rival the likes of Tsukishima or Renji. His name was Hisagi, Ichigo believed. The man had dark hair and trained with attentiveness and vigour. A trait that Ichigo respected, if not admired.

Ichigo looked up to the villas balcony, to Rukia who was now attending her distracted. He mouthed to her a word that she had been longing to hear and gave her a soft smile afterwords. The now victorious gladiator went to the baths to wipe the blood off of him.

**000000000000**

Urahara laughed as he felt the sac of coins he was given for Ichigo's victory. He lifted it up and down a few times before giving a smirk to his wife. The women sat on his lap, swinging her legs over his as if being carried in a bridal position. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My man" She smiled, tracing a finger across his cheek. "Has a wife ever been so blessed?"

"No...not until Ichigo gets married of course!" He laughed

"He's spoken of marriage?" She aske,d trying to feign disinterest.

"Well...no, which I find odd. He seems like the kind of man who would embrace the sort of thing" He shrugged. "He never gets whores"

Yoruichi smirked. "Rotten cunt is undeserving of him"

Urahara nodded "Rukia was good for him. A virgin, untouched by any man but him...what do you think?" He asked his wife. She bit her inner lip before answering.

"She..." She began thinking "Does not favor men"

Rukia is a lesbian, as good a lie as any...

Urahara chuckled "Ahh...I thought she and Ichigo would be good for each other, ah well. We'll let the man himself decide if he approaches the subject"

**000000000000**

Ichigo sat in the baths, naked and alone. His eyes traced the walls until he heard a voice that made him look around. "You sit here alone?"

"Waiting for an angel" He smirked, looking around to see said angel.

"And who might that be oh might Ichigo? Champion of Rukongai?" She asked innocently. Ichigo smiled softly and lovingly.

"Rukia" He spoke.

The girl smirked, untying her dress and letting it fall on to the floor. The very sound of the dress hitting the ground exciting Ichigo, but not as much as the very vision which his eyes bore witness.

Rukia slowly walked into the bath, her legs slowly, teasingly and seductively entering the warm water. She walked up to the standing Ichigo, before stopping before him, her finger poking his chest. "My dearest" She smiled. "Dominus and Domina are occupied with intimate concerns. I confess my mind of similar thoughts" She spoke, her words coming out coyly.

Ichigo cupped her cheek before whispering huskily "Let us see thoughts turn to reality" He smirked, catching her in a blissful kiss. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as Ichigo lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist. His mouth went to her jaw, tracing itself down before leaving butterfly kisses down her neck and chest, before reaching her now fully-developed chest. It had grown a size bigger since the years past, not large but not small either.

Was there a size called 'heavenly'?

His tongue moved in circles around her nipple before his teeth gingerly nipped it. His right hand occupied her other breath and she let out a satisfied moan, pulling her head back. His hands drifted down, towards her thighs and ass before he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grinded her expecting sex into his waist, forcing her to let out a moan. He quickly sat down on the edge of the baths as if a kiddies pool, his feet resting in the waters. Rukia lifted herself up, resting her ankles and feet on his thighs before bending back, her smooth warm hand wrapping around his large, excited member. She firmly gripped it, pumping it a few times before guiding it into her.

She let out a strained gasp as she took in his size, biting her lip as she rested her hands on his shoulders, she let out a satisfied grin and then moan as Ichigo pulled her chest closer, his mouth enveloping her breast. She let her nails dig into his scalp as she gyrated her hips as best she could, moaning blissfully and smiling as she heard Ichigo's masculine and pleasured groan.

She began lifting herself up before slamming herself down, while at the same time Ichigo thrusted up. She let out a quick squeal as Ichigo did so, scowling after hearing his annoying laugh. Ichigo's hands drifted down to her firm buttocks, giving it a tight squeeze, a strength at which he knew she liked. She kissed him on the forehead as she began to go faster and faster, lifting up and slamming down as if it a ritual. Her small moans and groans turned into pants and squeals as she went faster and faster, her movements going at a faster velocity.

She was surprised when Ichigo lifted her off him and brought her to the corner of the bath. She put her hands on to side of the edge and nearly screamed as he buried deep with in her before setting in on a pleasurable rhythm.

Each time he slammed into her, the tighter her legs wrapped around his waist and the closer she would get to nirvana. Her right hand wrapped around his neck for leverage and she leaned her left hand on the edge of the bath, feeling herself tighten around Ichigos member that slid in and out of her at a devastating pace. She looked up to Ichigo's face, which was mixed with pleasure, lust and determination.

"I-I'm getting so close" He strained. Rukia nodded before agreeing, she cried out.

"Go! Tell me when!"

Ichigo began thrusting in as fast as he could, trying to increase his and her orgasm. He dug his shirt nails into her hips before grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs far apart, lifting her legs high into the air. Rukia's hands cupped her breasts as he felt his thrusts go harder and slower. He leaned over her, mouth smashing against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and deeper in. With one last smash he felt her tighten around him as they came together.

The two lovers gave out one last moan into each other's mouths before he rolled off her, panting loudly, as was she. "A-Amazing as usual love" She laughed. Ichigo shrugged.

"I-I wish we had more time for foreplay" He panted "But...ah well" He groaned. He rolled over and looked down, seeing some of his and her juices leaking from her. He smirked "We should clean you up" He smiled.

Rukia nodded, quickly getting into the baths. Ichigo grabbed one of the wash cloths, slowly and sensually dragging it across her smooth skin. She moaned, giving her lover a smile. "I wish we could spend more time together. This is the first bath we've ever shared" She sighed.

"One day" He promised.

"I cherish the thought" She confessed.

"A little farm" He spoke, his hands and the cloth going lower, slowly wiping her slit. She bit her lip as he did so. "Children...crops...animals"

Her eyes widened "C-Children?"

"The thought displeases you?" He asked and she shook her head.

She pulled the cloth away and embraced him. She pressed her forehead against his. "The thought gives the heart much comfort. I would be honored to raise your child"

"As I would be honored to give you one. My dear Rukia" He smirked, his thumb wiping away a lone tear that escaped her eye. She buried her head into his chest, which he accepted fully.

"One day?" She asked

"One day" He reassured.

**000000000000**

Gin smirked as he looked into the baths, watching the two lovers embrace in the warm water. One day huh?

Yeah, one day he'll use this to his advantage if needed...

**000000000000**

Urahara grunted as he put on his robes. His wife sleeping contently on his bed, he smiled to her sleeping form before walking down to his office. He looked over his notes before calling a name;

"Gin!"

The ever faithful lap-dog appeared, carrying his usual betting book. "What do you make of the odds in Renji's next fight?" Urahara asked, Gin made some mental calculations before speaking.

"Ahh...three-to-one, maybe four" He shrugged.

"Fifteen gold on Renji in the next battle. The usual on Ichigo and Grimmjow" The lanista ordered. "And while your at it, bring Ichigo to my office I wish to have words"

Gin nodded before leaving...

**000000000000**

Ichigo retied the knot in Rukia's dress, tightening it. He rolled his eyes playfully as she placed her foot up on the baths edge, as if expecting. She saw this and raised a playful eyebrow.

"Do not give me that look, I expect you to do this as you have done so for years" She asked incredulously. Ichigo smirked and replied;

"Still, I find it rude" He laughed. She scoffed and lifted her foot.

"Proceed"

"Yes your grace" He smirked.

Tightening her sandal just right, he went to the next one. She looked at his lowered head, smiling before looking away as his head raised. "There. Also..." He spoke, raising a necklace.

"That is not the necklace you-" She began before realising. "I-Ichigo it's beautiful!" She smiled "I-It's a bit small though?" She asked and Ichigo laughed.

"It's a bracelet, not a necklace. It goes around your wrist like so" He spoke, wrapping it around her wrist, before hooking the end parts. She smiled at the base, which had three red garnets. "One for past, one for present and one for future" He smiled.

"A very expecting future" She added.

"Yes, very expecting" He smiled, gingerly rubbing his nose against hers. Rukia smirked and her hand drifted down his loincloth. "Let's see if I can reward you for all your promises which I'm sure you'll keep hmm?" She asked, her hand finding his member. She slowly began pumping it and smirked as she felt it harden. "I have only fifteen minutes. Let's see what we can do eh?"

**000000000000**

**You guys needed IchiRuki. Sorry it's lacking but their slaves, shit happens and you can't see each other much. Of course, Urahara president of Rukongai's IchiRuki fanclub likes them.**

**So yeah, Chad became a badass. Ichigo has kept his reign of champion for three years and intends to do so for a while. Of course, he also wants a future with Rukia.**

**Hisagi appeared, he's cool and likes punkish. He'll be interesting to write, I'll see if I can give him a hook or scythe like Kazeshini does. New chapter will be out soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Yo!**

**So here's a new chapter. It'll be a treat for the female characters because...well they never get any attention. It's constantly Ichigo and his friends so I'll see if the women can get any interesting action eh? It probably won't be much. It'll be like...a filler episode, away from canon. Just a treat to show Rukia's character and all that. **

**Oh and by the way, Ishida may come in soon, with a tense and broken relationship with Ichigo due to the latters lack of sympathy and disinterest in his countrymen. That'll be fun, Uryu has shown himself to be a little stubborn and uptight, which could get some rebelliousness out from him. Some other characters may appear too.**

**Oh yeah, somebody asked me was Grimmjow a Dimachaerus now, yes he is.**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo mumbled something under his breath as he dodged Chad's oncoming attack. He looked to his left to see Hisagi, the new gladiator training with Kensei, who had taken a shine to the young Laquearius.

A laquearius was a gladiator that was an armoured. Hisagi often wore a chain-mailed arm-guard with a steel pad that cupped his shoulder. He also had a steel bracer on his left arm and two steel greaves. On his head he wore a metal helmet that covered his head, with a strap at each side that met under his chin. Thick, dyed horse hair came from the top of the helmet. He wielded a small metal buckler and a flail. (Otherwise known as a mace, a ball with spikes attached to a chain used to attack their opponents)

For now, Hisagi used a wooden ball tied to a rope during training. Kensei was suited to fighting him due to his agility and the fact that the two got on well and seemed to enjoy each others company.

Renji had gotten new for his gladiator matches. He now wore a the same helmet, which was a silver-steel one which covered his whole head, with a grill-covered face protecter that ended below his cheeks so he could see. Thick yellow horse-hair prodded from the top of it. His right arm was covered in circular steel segmented armor, which went up to a leather-padded covered shoulder. He had a grey/silver belt with a red cloth underneeath which fell out, giving him a red-like color scheme. He wore steel greaves and had a new shield, which was dark-with a red serpent covering it.

Ichigo rubbed his chin, there was a set of games coming up with prisoners of war to be executed _at gladium_. There was a reception before so, in which the Dominus would present the gladiators he would present to the crowd. Ichigo had no problem with this, the fact he despised was that...

These were games dedicated to Senator Yamamoto and Legatus Aizen's victory over Jigoku and the village of Naruki (That's the city where Xcution operate in the manga) Ichigo bit his cheek, trying to restrain thoughts of murdering the bastard. He couldn't, if he did Chad would probably get put to death as well, due to being one of Ichigo's friends and fellow Karakuran. More suspicion than proof but still. Not only that, he owed Urahara, who seeked to prove himself to Legatus and earn the man's patronage.

He would restrain, Karakura was the past. The reception was...two weeks or so? From now. He had to set mind towards them to honor the house of Urahara and shame all champions that followed and came before him...

**0000000000000**

Rukia scowled, seeing one of the guards try to force himself on to one of her fellow servants, only to be called away by one of his peers. That man had constantly been harassing the female slave population of the house for the past year, ever since he joined. God forbid the guards do anything about it, she often thought. The guards would never touch her, due to being the body slave of Yoruichi, but that courtesy did not extend towards her friends.

Thankfully nothing to serious had happened...yet any ways.

The man, no rather _men _were kin to Ichigo, fellow Karakurans who had been enslaved before Ichigo had joined them. The three main causes was a man who called himself 'Yokochini' and another called 'Reeichi' and the last and definitely not the least 'Obuta'

She scowled at the memories of the three men. Each groping or stopping the girls warranting a 'Fair search for a lost key' Rukia sighed, it was her fault for the searchs, which she was trying to figure out a way to stop, but to no avail. It was selfish, but if she gave them the key, she wouldn't be able to see Ichigo and the two of them would get into trouble. She couldn't give the key to the guards directly, she should have put it somewhere in the guards lockers, but the guards often changed shifts so the room was always occupied.

She hated being like royalty, not being even thought of yet the 'peasants' were groped, harassed and bullied by these men, while she had to stare helplessly. These men were guards, who could easily lie or overpower them and use the missing key as an excuse.

Maybe if she asked Ichigo to plead to Urahara for these men to be dealt with accordingly. He had Urahara's ear and to be fair, the big idiot couldn't resist her sad, puppy-dog eyes. Walking down a hallway, trying to find herself in the Ludus she heard a squeal, she quickly turned back and ran up the hallway trying to find what had happened...

**0000000000000**

Ichigo rested his elbow on the desk, a cup of wine in his hand before moving the chess piece to his wanted position. Urahara groaned out in defeated before smirking. "Treacherous fuck! How do you keep besting a man so far above your station?" The lanista asked, Ichigo shrugged.

"I was sprung from my mother with sword and hand, the tactics, theories and skills of war and battle are second nature passed on from father to son for generations" Ichigo explained.

"My father never knew the gains of war, wanting nothing more than to be what he was, a simple Lanista" Urahara sighed "His ambition was next to none, unlike me! I wish to rise far above my station, maybe even to the very doors of political office!" He grinned.

Yoruichi entered the room, seeing Ichigo sitting with her husband, she smiled. "Who is winning?"

"Who do you think?" Urahara scoffed.

"You won this time?" She looked to her husband, who rolled his eyes and smiled, nearly blushing at his wifes support. "No, ichigo is victorious once more...I'll get him one day!" He grinned.

Ichigo nodded and Urahara pointed his thumb to the door "Out" He spoke to Ichigo, who chuckled and left the room, out the hallway. He stopped and stared in awe as he saw two interesting things;

A wall lantern, a grilled-base lantern stuck to a wall, fire and embers blazing out furiously.

And a guards face slammed against it, sizzling and burning, courtesy of Rukia. He quickly jogged over and pulled her away, the rage evidently plastered on Rukia's face, as well as a deep scar on Yokochini's cheek.

"What the fuck is going on?" Urahara roared as he entered, he saw Ichigo, Rukia, Senna and Yokochini all in one space. "Well?"

Rukia answered "This guard was harassing one of the slave girls!"

Urahara looked to the man "Why would you dare set hand on one of my fucking slaves?"

The man glared "She took something from me!" He roared, Rukia paled and Ichigo bit his lip, realizing what he meant. Rukia reassured herself, if the man was caught losing his key, Urahara would certainly punish him.

"What is this item that has so enflamed?" Urahar snapped, Ichigo smirked at the word 'enflamed' good word use Dominus.

"...Nothing of worth" He muttered and Urahara glared at the gladiator and the two girls.

"Now, who did this to him?"

Ichigo quickly answered "Me Dominus. I have a soft spot for these type of things, it being a problem within my village." Yokochini was about to interrupt but the glare Ichogo sent him, shut him up. "Apolo-"

"Fuck your apologies!" He snapped "I believe you civilized man yet you attack like wild animal? If you didn't have to train for your upcoming game I would have you whipped for your insolence!" He roared "Half-rations for the remainder of the week!"

Ichigo nodded "Yes Dominus"

Urahara glared at Yokochini "I have been hearing rumors of you and your friends harassing my slaves, you and those two idiots of yours in my office in one hour!" The lanista snapped, the guard nodded before leaving. Urahara glared at Ichigo, who quickly left.

Ichigo wasn't mad at being shouted at, Urahara had all the reason to be mad. Imagine running a day-care centre and one of your kids scarring the care-worker.

Senna rested her head against the wall, sighing in relief. Rukia put a comforting hand on her shoulder "That worked out well" Senna sighed. Rukia nodded and smiled;

"Remember to thank Ichigo next time you see him" She reminded. Senna nodded and smiled, agreeingly.

"What a man. Kind, caring, funny and handsome. Your a lucky woman Rukia" She spoke, Rukia's eyes widened.

"N-No!"

"Oh please" She scoffed "Every time we quiz you on the matter you always give a respectful answer for Ichigo, unlike the other answers. Such as 'I'd rather fuck an eel' and 'That fool?'" She laughed, Rukia sighed.

"Do not tell anyone, please I beg-"

"It is ok" Senna smiled. Rukia sighed and added on;

"I'm trusting you now"

"Your trust is well recieved" Senna nodded and Rukia smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Senna giggled and said;

"I must attend my duties"

Rukia nodded in understanding and continued with hers, then afterwards try and find a way to thank Ichigo for his kindness...

**0000000000000**

Urahara sat in his office, the three guards staring at him expecting their ears screamed off. Urahara began; "I have have had constant complaints that you three have been harassing women in my villa"

The three shook their head, Reiichi spoke. "Rumours Dominus. I have a wife after all" He spoke and Urahara looked at him incredulously.

"So?"

Reiichi gulped "I am loyal to her"

Urahara looked at him, not believing a word "Right"

Obuta spoke up. "I assure you Dominus, we have not partaken in these harassments. The only reason Yokochini did such a thing was because the slave stole something from him" The large man assured, Urahara nodded as if accepting the answer. "The slaves often try to steal from us, considering the fact they are slaves and do not have their own posessions...have you ever notcied how Rukia gains all the new jewellery?" He pitched in cleverly. Urahara nodded in agreement, before signalling to the door.

"Go, before I change my mind and do not let me catch you do that again, or I'll have your cocks in a jar, you hear me?" He threatened, the guards nodded before leaving, Urahara called up "Yokichini, your fired by the way"

"B-But Dominus-"

"Go!"

**0000000000000**

Rukia was pleased to here that Yokochini was fired, the slaves were too, heralding her and Senna the heroes! She giggled, being called a hero. She did nothing except injure and lie, something that even a child could pull off.

Carrying a jug of wine she umm...'borrowed' from her Domina's stock, she walked towards Ichigo's personal cell. His new cell was now on the Ludus training ground, beside Kenpachis. She walked across the sand, her feet lightyl pattering across the ground before hearing a voice;

"And where are you going?" A voice asked, she looked behind her to see Reiichi, scowling with his handle on his sword. She stopped and gulped, before speaking.

"D-Delivering wine to the champion" She answered, Reiichi smirked and walked closer, before talking slowly.

"I have heard rumors in these walls...that you are the champions..." He smirked as he walked behind her "Bitch"

Rukia scowled at the term. She preferred 'Lover' or...'personal dominator' to the disgusting term of 'Bitch' She shook her head, declining. "Rumors are rumors, I haven't spoken to the champion in almost a year" She spoke forcefully.

Reiichi smirked "And what is that...in your hand?" The man asked, looking downwards, Rukia rolled her eyes haughtily.

"A jug of wine"

Reiichi scowled "Oh really?" He snapped tearing the jug from her hand and smashing it to the floor, he noticed her hand was still holding something. He quickly wrapped his arm around her neck from behind, Rukia tried to overpower him but to no avail. Reiichi gripped her wrist before forcefully opening her hand, tearing the key from it. "A key eh? You _are _fucking him! Wait till the Dominus heres that you stole our key and you're fucking his prized golden-"

Reiichi was winded as Rukia's elbow slammed into his gut not one, not two, but three times before she grabbed his head and flipped him over her head, forcing the man to land on his back. Seriously, grappling a man was second-nature to her, she often wrestled with Ichigo to get on top after all!

Quickly grabbing a sharp piece of the broken jug she ducked under the swipe of Reiichi's fist before slamming it into his neck. The blood splattered over her chest, neck and chin as she dug it in deeper. Reiichi coughed for breath before falling over, silenced for ever.

Rukia gasped for air, currently in shock of what she had just done, she heard a gasp from behind. Fear overwhelming her, she turned around slowly to find Riruka standing there, mouth agape. "R-Riruka?"

Riruka nodded slowly "R-Rukia..what have you done?"

"Help me get rid of him!" Rukia snapped, she may have been a strong women, but dying wasn't on her agenda! Riruka quickly ran over before hearing another voice.

"Re-Reiichi?"

Obuta...shit.

"Y-You bitches are done for, you hear me? I'll have you both fucking crucified!" Obuta roared, fear overwhelmed the two girls once more. Did you know what they did to girls like them? They _humiliated _them! If they weren't beaten, raped and murdered they were torn naked, ran through the streets to be sold to a Dominus who would use them as sexual tools for their desires, before being shipped to the mines!

Obuta turned to sprint to the villa's master before be ran into the one man that could stop him. Ichigo Kurosaki! "You won't be doing anything of the sort" Ichigo muttered. Obuto unsheathed his sword;

"Move champion, I do not wish to do this but I will!" Obuta warned, Ichigo looked unfazed. Obuta growled and charged ready to swipe at Ichigo only for the latters foot to raise, planting it in the mans face comically. Obuta fell and Ichigo slammed a foot down on the mans head, effectively rendering him unconscious. Rukia looked up to Ichigo, who quickly ran over.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concernedly, Rukia shook her head.

"N-No...I killed him"

Ichigo nodded in understanding. This must have been the first man, or rather person she had ever killed. He cupped her face before speaking "Have I ever told you of the first man I killed?"

Rukia shook her head "N-No"

Ichigo began "It was when I was only fourteen. I was patrolling the streets jokingly, thinking I was an law officer. I was training to be a leader, so my fighting-skills were better than most men." He chuckled "It was...late at night, nine hours after the afternoon sun. I was in a rather dark looking street, it was empty, except for three things. A man, a woman and a rat"

"The rat was...well being a rat, scurrying around. The man and woman? It looked like they were wrestling at the time, I went over to chastise them only for me to see the womens dress being ripped off, by the man. I quickly attacked him, pushing him off only for him to reveal a dagger. He attacked me with intent to kill which I responded in kind, I took his dagger from his arms and stabbed him more times I could count. How could I not? I was young and in danger, I did my best to make sure he was dead" Ichigo explained. "When I looked to the women, I knew her. She was a right bitch, often strutting around thinking she was the Queen of Karakura, always smirking, smiling or flirting. But now...she was scared, shaking and crying. How could a girl such as this...do these things?"

"S-She was nearly raped Ichigo" Rukia answered for him.

Ichigo nodded "I know and I believe what I did was right. These bastards...they don't deserve sympathy or mercy, you did right by your choice to kill Reiichi, I would do the same." He spoke. "Calm yourself Rukia, you have done no wrong!" He reassured

Riruka spoke "What will we do now? A guard is dead!"

Ichigo answered "There is a cliff!" He spoke, his arm pointing to the large fall. "I will toss him off, his body will be so broken it won't reveal stab wounds. We just say he fell off...as for the tubby over there, we warn him. Without his friends backing him up, he is worthless" Ichigo explained.

Rukia and her fellow slave nodded in agreement. Ichigo signalled to his cell "I have a large barrel of water, with a cloth. Use it to wipe the blood off and I'll get rid of Reiichi" Ichigo explained, the two nodded and did so...

**0000000000000**

A week had passed, no-one expected a thing. Rukia and Riruka got away with the murder and Ichigo had explained to Urahara that Reiichi had too much wine and acted the fool, only to perish. Urahara shrugged in indifference.

Rukia calmly and happily walked to her Domina's office. The girls were no-longer harassed or bullied and everything seemed to get better and better! The girls couldn't thank Ichigo enough and constantly praised her on her looks, charm and charisma and kept asking how in blazes did she seduce such a man?

Rukia smirked, praise and compliments were always fantastic.

Entering her Domina's office, she saw her Domina read a file while sipping on a cup of wine. Yoruichi looked up and smiled, as if respecting her. Rukia looked down nervously before Yoruichi spoke;

"I see you got away with killing Reiichi" She commented casually, Rukia turned pale white and Yoruichi laughed "Do not fret my dear, I know of your deed and I praise you for it! I never cared for men such as him..."

Rukia nodded, calming down before asking "M-May I ask a question Domina?"

Yoruichi nodded and spoke "Proceed"

"What happened to the guard Obuta?" She asked.

Yoruichi's eyes drifted to a jar, Rukia followed and she gasped.

Ew...

Ew..

Ew!

_'Is that a decapitated dick?'_

**0000000000000**

**Rukia kicked Reiichi's ass. Bit of a serious chapter, so I had to add some comical parts in. Whatevs, all work and no play makes Rukia a dull dominatrix. Any-ways, the guards got their just dessert. One's dead, one is castrated and one was fired and scarred for life.  
**

**Next chapter is *Drum roll* Uryu's return! **

**Please review etc...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Any ways, got my first negative review which is...nice? I dunno. Any ways I'm going to address some parts of it.**

**Yeah, the story is a bit depressing, you know death and all that but the 'gratefully enslaved' part was actually common with gladiators back in the those days. If you look it up, people even gave up their freedom, leaving their homes to become gladiators for the fame and glory, or money if they needed it. In this fic I'd say that a debt to Urahara as well as enjoying the fame and glory is keeping him in servitude. I've seen the movie and it show's a very negative version of it while the show' while still shows negative views also shows positive views. (For example the fame, personal cells, women, wine etc...) and that's what I'm trying to go for. I guess it isn't for everyone. As for Rukia? I'd just put that down to bad writing and lack of spotlight on her character/their relationship, so I take blame for that. Although the brutal path is going to be addressed later on, which I had planned. The story is nearing it's end (Well, the first book any way, there will be a sequel and a a book after that) and I can't have all these questions unanswered.**

**This is basically what I meant by Ishida coming in. Ichigo is fighting for 'Honor' of 'Glory' and has basically been...well not brainwashed but mesmerized, if you know what I mean? I have always had the idea of Ishida being the 'WTF are you stupid?' guy whole bring a more outsider point of view, which will give the men a wake-up call.**

**Zombiegirl22 backed me up a lot which I'm really thankful for, didn't expect that to happen! She really made some interesting points and I'm glad to have her as a faithful reader! Rock on!  
**

**Any ways, that's it and on we go!**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo pulled his heads back, dodging Chad's wooden axe as it skimmed his nose. He and the large dark-skinned man had been chosen to fight in the games to honor the Senator and Legatus. Ichigo and Chad were chosen merely because they were Karakuran and to show how the Seireitei republic could take a 'wild savage' and tame him into a 'Proper man'. There was an auction going on with some other prisoners of war ranging from the village of Naruki to Jigoku.

The wooden axe smashed against the wooden shield as the two sparred, warming themselves up for the reception were they would probably spar with rival houses gladiators or with each other, to entertain the onlooking nobles. Depending or their whims, wood or steel was used and it very rarely ended in death.

The two watched on as their Dominus and their Domina were setting up preperations for leaving the villa and to the senators villa. Urahara had actually gone to the trouble of fixing his hair! Yoruichi was wearing her best dress and jewellery while Urahara wore his finest robes. Rukia looked a little flushed as she had been constantly been doing laps around the Ludus picking up different bits and bobs as well as trying to keep the slave girls in check and avoiding any mistakes that were going to happen.

Ichigo was glad that he wasn't a house slave, chuckling at the scowling flushed Rukia. Chad looked towards the direction of were Ichigo's eyes were looking and he warned;

"Cease your admiring and keep to training, if Domina were to-"

"Stop worrying" Ichigo chuckled "Domina is busy caring more about her appearance for the reception than what I'm doing, I can admire as much as I wish!" The orange-haired man smirked. Ichigo had confessed to Chad about his affair with Yoruichi and his secret relationship with Rukia and the large man of course, being the friend he was lent support when needed.

"You go to cart soon" Grimmjow spoke, wielding his two swords now. He, like Ichigo changed his training attire to two-leather shoulder-pads, a white loincloth with a thin leather belt and cloth greaves and barcers.

Ichigo nodded "I can see that"

The two had a...rocky relationship since Ichigo became champion. When it had nothing to do with Ichigo's champion duties the two were great friends but when Ichigo was representing the house as 'Champion' Grimmjow couldn't help but feel a little resentment, which Ichigo had noticed. Although the former champion was grateful with the gladiatorial class change, which brought him a little extra fame in the arena.

Ichigo manoeuvred under Chad's swing to spear into him and lift the large man, then slam him on the ground before pressing the wooden sword against his throat. Ichigo chuckled a little and Chad grunted, the former stood and extended his hand, which the latter took.

**0000000000000**

"Where the fuck is my necklace?" Yoruichi cursed under her breath her eyes scurrying across the tables, Rukia appeared and said quietly, trying not to provoke the already annoyed woman.

"Here it is Domina, I found it on your drawer, near Dominus' office" She spoke, Yoruichi's head shot back and smiled in relief.

"Thank you Rukia, I swear today has been a distaster!" She sighed, a hand wiping her brow. "We're nearly ready to leave thanks the gods" The dark-skinned woman sighed. She bit her lip, thinking and then spoke to Rukia, giving orders.

"Tell my husband to remember his coin purse, there is an auction and we could use some new house slaves" The Domina muttered. Rukia nodded, quickly pacing away from her annoyed master.

**0000000000000**

Ichigo sat in the back of the slave cart, while Urahara and Yoruichi took the more expensive and well designed cart. He and Chad sat there, with two guards beside them. While there weren't shackles on their wrists there were on their ankles, giving them some freedom for movement. He fidgeted with his hands, creating a rhythmic beat by slapping his knees or biting his nails. These cart rides were long and boring, though it was a good rest from all the sparring and training.

In the other cart, Urahara sipped his cup if wine slowly tasting the flavor before speaking "It's an aquired taste" He mused, shaking the cup in slow circles, Yoruichi took it off him and smirked.

"More for me then" The woman smirked, drinking the rest. "So...Karakurans will be here, even an Ishida" She said. Urahara raised an eyeborw.

"You take interest in Karakura affairs?"

"Not really, Ichigo may know some so..." She shrugged "I need a new house slave or two, so I would appreciate it if you would-" She began but Urahara cut her off.

"No problem" He smiled, Yoruichi smiled back and rested her feet on Kisukes lap, getting comfortable, the woman smiled and spoke. "Wake me when we get there"

"No problem dear"

**0000000000000**

The carts finally reached Yamamoto's private Villa in Rukongai, which was about thirty or so miles from Uraharas. The man had three villas in total, one in Seireitei, one in Rukongai and one in Hueco Mundo. Each dwarfing Urahara's, although Urahara was a simple lanista while Yamamoto was a top politician.

Ichigo stepped out of the cart, his crimson poncho itching his skin. Each gladiator was to wear a brown loincloth with a thick belt, with tight leather bracers and greaves. The villa was heavily guarded, with at least twenty guards in each room, around one-hundred guards in total, just in case the gladiators went wild.

The two Karakurans were formed in a vertical line as the entered the villa escorted by five guards. Wow Yamamoto didn't come cheap with the protection did he? Ichigo walked down the beautifully painted hallway, which was dressed with paintings and art sculptures that radiated wealth.

As they entered into the main hall, Ichigo spotted many gladiators he knew from watching them. All their eyes set on Ichigo in awe, he smirked. Urahara walked in and nodded to Ichigo standing in front of him, waiting till Senator Yamamoto beckoned him to present his offerings.

The room was large, very large in fact. In the middle of the pillars was four small pools, at least six-inches deep. Half-naked slaves of both sexes rolled and danced in the water, arousing the men and women.

The crowd spoke with each other, chattering about politics or gossiping about the latest news. Eyes drifted to the gladiators, mostly Ichigo and Chad. Yamamoto finally walked down from his chair, with Aizen at his side.

"Good people of Rukongai. It is my honor to reveal my offerings towards the auction that is set to take place in one hour, but before that we will have the Lanista's offerings for tomorrows games. But first, reveal the auctioned slaves!"

Aizen walked over, holding a chain that attached all twenty slaves that he had defeated and/or caught. Men and women, equal. Ichigo caught Aizen's eye and glared. The latter didn't even seem to recognize him!

"Dear Senator Yamamoto, I have caught twenty slaves from Jigoku, Karakura, the village of Naruki and other lesser villages in my latest adventures. I present them here and now"

The slaves were forced to walk slowly into the middle of the room, men were loinlcloths while the women wore the same, but only a rag across their breasts. One rag barely concealing one woman.

"Excellent offerings Legatus" Yamamoto nodded "Now, onto the gladitorial offerings!"

Shunsui and Ukitake gave there offerings, Ukitake giving four while Shunsui gave them six! Urahara scoffed, rolling his eyes and muttering 'Quality over quantity' before hearing his name being called out.

Urahara walked up "Good people of Rukongai, in honor of Senator Yamamoto and Legatus Aizen, I give to you two of my finest. First of all, I give you Sado, the beast of Karakura!" Urahara presented, some of the slaves looked up with shocked eyes, seeing Chad wrap his hand around his tensed muscle as the crowd clapped. Urahara continued; "Though his ferocity pales against the 'Titan of the arena', the 'God of blood and sand'...Ichigo! The undefeated Karakuran and champion of Rukongai!"

The crowd clapped and Urahara chuckled before continuing once more "Two former Karakuran savages, men who defied the republic have now been broken down and tamed into proper men...into Gods!" Urahara continued, the crowd cheered on and

The slaves gawked on as Senator spoke "Gratitude to Urahara! The auction will begin in moments, please enjoy the music and drink!" Yamamoto bellowed, the crowd cheered and enjoyed the intoxicating pleasures of the villa.

**0000000000000**

Uryu Ishida stared in wonder at the two forms in front of him. Ichigo and Sado? They were gladiators? Oh sorry..._Gods_ was it? He stared in shock at the two men, who met his eyes. They didn't even recognize him! Well to be fair his hair had grown a little and he did have a slight beard, which he dreamt of shaving. Then again, he didn't recognize Ichigo until Urahara presented him, but the last time he saw Ichigo the man had hair down to his shoulders and wasn't this tall or muscled!

He looked to his left, to his two female country folk. Orihime Inoue, who would have been married to Ichigo if they had not been defeated and to Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo and Sado's childhood friend. Orihime had grown into a beautiful women, even if dirt covered her face and hair...

Tatsuki's hair was now grown out as well, reaching down to her lower back. The two women stared at them before looking around the room. The scandily clad men and women, the laughing intoxicated Seireitei folk and the foreign music. Tatsuki gasped "I have never beheld such sights!"

The small man beside Tatsuki, he went by the name of Moe grunted "And you never will again..."

Uryu's eyes drifted to Ichigo again, who was standing beside Sado holding a wooden sword with both hands, not even flinching as the women traced their hands across his chest. Uryu spoke up "I cannot believe it true" He stated

"Nor I..." Orihime muttered, eyes full set at her two once-thought-dead friends. "W-We must reunite!"

Tatsuki nodded "I have so many question-" She began but was quickly shut up by the guard slapping her across the head, the tomboy woman scowled, glaring at the guard.

Uryu rolled his eyes as he saw Ichigos head slowly moving with the rhythm of the music, that idiot. He could contain his small smile knowing his friend was alive. He looked to the left, seeing two gladiators spar, the wooden swords slamming against each other.

One of the gladiators met his eye, intimidating the young slave. The man stopped sparring and stared at Uryu with a smirk. The gladiator lifted and pointed his sword at the young Ishida, attempting to intimidate the slave, he was unsuccessful as Uryu scoffed.

Time passed and the auction was about to begin. Shunsui, Ukitake and Urahara all readied their purses and Yamamoto spoke "Now, for the former bandits of Jigoku, I give you Kokuto! Murakumo! Taikon! Shuren! Gunjo! And finally Garogai! Who shall begin the bidding?"

Urahara took a look at the men, Kokuto looked promising...

"Ten gold" Shunsui spoke

"Twenty" Urahara bellowed.

"Fifty" Ukitake called, out. Urahara rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to pay that much.

"Fifty, sold to Ukitake" Yamamoto spoke.

As the minor ones were sold to Shunsui, Ukitake and some other minor lanistas or slave drivers, Yamamoto spoke out. "Now, for sale is four Karakurans and a slave from their neigbouring village Naruki. I give you Uryu Ishida!"

Two certain Karakuran gladiators eyes shot up in suprise.

"A master with the bow and not a bad swordsman either, a prominent member of the Ishida clan, being the heir!" Yamamoto began. "Next, known for her beauty and charm across Karakura, I give you Orihime Inoue!" There were some laughs from the men and Yoruichi whispered.

"Buy this lot" She muttered "That Uryu could make a worthy addition to our Ludus, as well as that other man Shishigawara man. The girls seem a fine beauty, also well additions to our house slaves" The lanista's wife whispered, Urahara nodded and listened to the rest.

"Third of all we have a rather interesting spectacle, a seer from Karakura, I give you the spritual Don Kanoji!" (As stupid and comical as he is, I'll have him be a spiritual and seer-like character for the Ludus. Yoruichi and Urahara may use him frequently)

"Tatsuki Arisawa, a woman worthy of being a gladiatrix! Her boyish attitude and rather rough beauty would be a worthy addition to any ludus" The man spoke. "Finally, we have Moe Shishigawara. A criminal from Naruki, what he lacks on weaponry skills he makes up in close-quarters combat skills.

"Thirty gold" Ukitake began

"Fourty-five gold" Shunsui spoke

"Sixty" Urahara cried.

"Seventy" By Ukitake.

"Seventy?" Yamamoto asked "It seems-"

"One hundred gold, for the entire lot" Urahara spoke. Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"One hundred gold to Urahara, savior of Rukongai" The senator laughed. Urahara smiled to the crowd, waving to them before making his personal guards grab the slaves and send them back to his Ludus, deciding to tarry around for a while.

Ichigo grunted, his wooden sword slamming into his opponents before ducking under the next and slamming the surface of the sword into the mans back, stinging his skin. The man fell on his knees and Ichigo slapped his face once more with the surface, defeating him quickly.

The orange-haired champion stood beside Chad as his turn was over "Did you see that?" He gakwed "It was-"

"I know, and Dominus purchased them" Chad spoke "It almost seems to good to be true. I feel as if I will awake from a dream right at this very moment" He confessed, Ichigo nodded agreeingly before smiling.

"Uryu...gods...I haven't seen him in years" He grinned as he did rarely "I can't wait"

Chad smiled "Neither I"

**0000000000000**

Shunsui Kyoraku approached Urahara and his wife "Good Urahara, it brings much joy to see you here" The mature-looking man grinned, Urahara returned in kind and spoke in his usual tone when speaking with other nobles.

"I was just admiring your wares" He spoke, looking at the gladiators Shunsui presented. The other lanista's eyes drifted towards Yoruichi and he spoke.

"And I yours"

"You flatter" Yoruichi spoke, faking a blush.

"No I appreciate" The man returned charmingly. Giving the woman a smile, Urahara felt his stomach knot in annoyance before giving a fake smile and speaking.

"What did you think of the slave selections Good Shunsui?" Urahara asked, trying to distract the man from his aphrodisiac-like wife. The man shrugged.

"Minor at best"

"The Karakurans, once again appeal to my interest" Urahara spoke "Ichigo and Sado hail from those lands, maybe the Uryu fellow can follow in their footsteps and become legend?" The lanista bemused.

"One can but pray" Shunsui began. Yamamoto looked over to Shunsui and signalled the man to approach him. Shunsui smiled; "The senator beckons. Yoruichi, if I do not see you at the games tomorrow-"

"It is unlikely, we have been invited to sit at the pulvanis" She smiled

"The pulvanis? With a senator? A great honor" Ukitake spoke as he approached. "You procured the Karakurans fine work Urahara!" The white-haired man spoke. Urahara nodded in agreement.

"The senator awaits" Ukitake said to Shunsui, who nodded and left.

"Farewell" He spoke.

Urahara and Yoruichi nodded; Yoruichi scoffed in annoyance "Fucking shit-eaters" She sneered. "The man practically fucks me with his eyes, while the other has his tongue in every asshole, licking it to procure higher postion"

"I shall witness their hearts on a day, parted from their chests" Urahara growled.

"And I shall grip the knife" Yoruichi smirked to her husband. Urahara gave a laugh to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

Urahara's relationship with Shunsui and Ukitake had changed drastically. From once friendly rivals to foes with a false face, they always slighted each other even at the most smallest of things, such as buying slaves or winning an argument.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle quietly. Urahara and Yoruichi were possibly the cutest, yet most interesting couple she had every beheld! Following her Domina faithfully, she wondered what her lover was up to...

**0000000000000**

The noble-man gave a thumbs down and Ichigo sighed, before driving the steel into the lesser Lanistas gladiator, killing the man quickly. He left the sword in the mans shoulder and walked back into line and let the other slaves clean up the 'mess'. He stood beside Chad and sighed "Well that was messy"

"Indeed" Chad muttered

Ichigo bit his inner cheek "I wonder what Ishida and the girls are up to now" He whispered to the large man, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd wager that they are on their way to the Ludus, getting properly addressed into their new life" Chad explained. Ichigo nodded in acceptance, he was clearly excited to see his old friend again. Biting his lip, he tried to suppress his thoughts of his old home. Hunting boar with Chad and Ishida, rolling his eyes at Inoue's stupid, yet good intentioned remarks and scowling as Tatsuki bragged about one of her recent accomplishments, before smacking him on the head when he scoffed.

He sighed, was them coming to him a good or bad thing? Would he bring them into the Seireitei way of life or would they drag him back into the Karakuran way? He thought a thousand thoughts at once before accepting that only time would tell...

**0000000000000**

**There we go! Sorry it wasn't updated daily, I've just been tired the past few days. As well as a little lack of inspiration, no worries though! I know I should be excited to write Uryu but truth be told, Don Kanoji occupies my thoughts! Ha ha! He probably won't be big but still, the spirits are always with me!**

**Anyways, that's it for chapter twenty-seven, nearly hitting the big three-oh!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Gotten a lot of reviews lately. One from this new reviewer who seems a lot into the whole 'Girl power' thingy. Don't worry, strong females will come into it later. Hell Yoruichi is a strong female, just because she's not that nice doesn't mean she's a wimp. Tatsuki can't become a gladiator since...well she won't be a gladiator she'll be a gladiatrix who have to fight other gladiatrices (Gladiatrix plural) Don't worry though. Has Neliel, Soi fon, Halibel or Appachi come into it yet? There's tonnes of badass girls coming up.**

**Any ways, as for the whole...drama going on I'm just going to say this. Chill out, I got this. As far as Ichigo is concerned, Urahara is a nice, honorable happy-go-lucky man who makes an 'honest' living of being a Lanista. He doesn't know how bad he is and Ichigo has gone far too deep into the 'Seireitei way' as has Chad and it's up to Ishida to save them, which'll be his role. As for Rukia, well she's been born into the Ludus, so Yoruichi is as close as a mother-figure as she can get. She doesn't know anything about the outside world and with being raised in a Lanista's home? Well people die all the time so it's kinda every-day shit.**

**Ichigo will be looking for freedom soon, he's just enjoying the 'fame'. It's just how things were like back in those days, if not then that's how things are in this fic, whatever. We can't tell for sure how slavery was back then, on one hand it was being whipped for insolence or anything like that, being chained etc... but the again, if there has been proof of free, fully choosing people willingly entering slavery to do all these things then being a gladiator must have been pretty fucking sweet you know? Whether it was good or these people were stupid we don't know, I'll just go with my gut and hopes that it's the former. As for the point of Urahara not letting him go, I'll be showing his thoughts on gladiator freedom soon enough.**

**Any ways, let us press onward! This chapter will show how much Ichigo has changed and has been forged into the perfect poster boy for Urahara. It'll contain massive assholism and bullying.**

**...Enjoy!**

**00000000000**

Uryu sat on a wooden bench in the ludus with a calm, yet scary woman tracing a thin blade over his face. This woman was the local doctor or 'Medicus' named 'Unohana' who had a very motherly-like demeanour. Uryu grunted quietly, his wrists chafing from the shackles. Since he was a new recruit, he wasn't trusted and by protocol wore shackles on his wrists.

The nice woman finished with the rest of his light beard before grabbing a blade and roughly, yet not hard enough to hurt him, began cutting on his hair. Uryu closed one eyelid in annoyance as each hair was chopped and was happy when it was over. The woman smiled;

"There, finished to your comfort" She spoke.

Uryu looked in the reflection of the water, his hair wasn't all that bad it seemed, he looked well. The woman smiled and spoke. "The guard will take you to the baths" She said, signalling the guards attention. Two guards grabbed him roughly by the arms, dragging him through the dull hallways of the Ludus. He looked at the cells in which normal gladiators slept. Medium-sized, enough to fit seven men in. No beds, just light cloths to sit on with a dirty, cheap thin-knitted blanket and a dirty, cylinder pillow.

He finally reached the baths, which had a gated door. The guards opened it before throwing him inside, almost forcing him to fall and making some of the gladiators to laugh. He heard a familiar force "Well lick my hole, the pig fucker sill lives"

Ichigo.

He turned "I-Ichigo!"

Grimmjow rose an eyebrow "You know this one Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled "A close friend back in my days as a Karakuran. A strong fighter, good with a sword, better with a bow" He told Grimmjow. "A bit annoying but all in all, good person" He nodded to the men. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Does he have what it takes?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shrugged "Most likely. He could beat some of the shit-fucks in this room" The orange-haired champion laughed, some chuckling with him. "Although...I do not know if he has the intent?"

"Intent? What is this place?" Ishida asked, Ichgo turned around and Ishida winced, before realizing. Around seventy-five percent of the men in here were naked, if not covered with a cloth.

"The afterlife friend" Gin spoke, sitting down. Ichigo scowled at the snake-like man, losing more and more trust and respect for the creep every day. "At least for those outside these walls"

Kugo spoke up next "You are now an honored guest of Urahara, the master of the greatest Ludus in the Rukongai- hell the republic!" The secutor roared, gaining a few cheers.

"Ludus?" Ishida pondered

"A school of training" Ichigo said finally talking once more, hell by Uryu's point-of-view he learnt some manners, considering he never shut up. "Where men are forged into Gods!" There they go with the 'Gods' again. "Blood their ambrosia (An ambrosia would be the food of a Greek god) The arena their mountain-top" Ichigo explained.

"A charming tale" Uryu smirked, most of the gladiators frowned or scowled, Ichigo rose an eyebrow in amusement. What? It was a joke. Deciding to get serious, he looked down before thinking about his next words. "Gladiators"

"The truest of brotherhoods!"

"Live the next few days and you with the other recruits can count yourselves among us and bare our mark" Chad explained, showing Uryu the 'U' on the inside of his forearm. Grimmjow, now going into his full-on bully mode which he liked to do with recruits stood up and spoke with a smirk.

"In the mean...can we fetch you something? Food? Water?...Maybe some scented oils for your feet?" The teal-haired veteran asked sarcastically, Ichigo rolled his eyes, getting ready to break this up. He dealt with the hard-love and bullying when he was a recruit, Chad to a lesser extent because of his magnificent showing when he fought the hundred Karakurans.

"Water"

Grimmjow burst out laughing, Ichigo shook his head in annoyance, though a smirk playing on his face. "Oh he's slow this one isn't he?" Grimmjow sneered.

"What do you expect from a Karakuran?" Ginjo smirked.

"Enough" Ichigo snapped "I know that recruits are supposed to endure pain and suffering to become great, but this man is my friend, no brother and there is no need to insult me and Chad's race or heritage now is there?" Ichigo asked and Ikkaku scoffed

"You two didn't seem that torn-up the day of the Rukongai games now did you?" The bald man spoke. Ichigo turned his head and gave him a glare, forcing the Hoplomachus to look away with a scowl.

Moe scoffed out loud "You are all idiots!"

Ichigo looked to the young shaven-heard recruit, now entering his bully-mode. Ichigo slowly walked up to the man before asking "And you? Where do you hail...boy?" Ichigo snapped.

"Naruki"

Renji smirked "That explains why he smells like shit"

Ichigo chuckled "They all do...except for their women, they smell like" He began, before sniffing his right index-finger and middle-finger. "Piss and shit"

Moe was getting annoyed now, before retorting "And what are you then?"

Ichigo laughed "Stupid, deaf fuck. Did you not just hear? I'm a Karakuran little man! The greatest of my kind! Ichigo the undefeated!" He spat. Moe looked intimidated, a bead of sweat running down his head, before regaining a lost sense of confidence, smirked and giving a laugh.

"A Karakuran...well that explains why you smell like a woman" He sneered, insulting the champion. Ichigo looked to him, glaring deep into his determined eyes before giving a slight chuckle and saying dangerously.

"Oh you tend your wounds...eat...rest. And when you regain your strength,,,,we'll revisit that remark little man" He threatened. Truly, he didn't hate the small man, he rather liked his spunk and confidence. But then again, all that pain and suffering mumbo-jumbo. Call him favoring and biased all you wished, stopping Ishida from being insulted before nearly scaring the living daylights out of a man almost a foot smaller, it seemed Ishida had his fair share of suffering. Ichigo walked away before resting, Ishida looked at Ichigo as if he had four, no five heads.

_'What happened to you?'_

**00000000000**

Uryu traced a hand over his now finally shaven face, which he thanked the Gods for each and individually. He stood beside Moe and three other recruits that had been purchased by the Lanista that went by the name of Urahara. Apparently Uryu had to call him 'Dominus' which he wasn't exactly thrilled with, why would he call some man he never met master?

Uryu had never been in the slave game. Ever since the battle of Karakura he had just been going to city to city being forced to build things for architects or work on a rich farm, doing his best to fend off any perverted man that came in Inoue and Tatsuki's direction. He, Tatsuki, Orihime and Don Kanoji had been on the run after the invasion, hiding around in a cave or mountain side before finally being caught by an auxiliary division marching their way. The worst that had happened to the girls was the occasional grope or slap, which was a relief due to the far worse things that could happen.

Uryu began to feel a little embarrassed standing in front off all the gladiators. True, the gladiators were as scantily clad as he, including the staring Ichigo and Sado, but still. A large, frightening man wearing a brown, patched-up leather cuirass walked out of the ludus, his hair spiked up into...well for lack of a better word...spikes!

Gin walked up beside Ichigo, laughing "A pile of shits, not a cock among them"

"Well then maybe you should join them you little cunt" The champion snapped. Rumors of bad deeds had spread, any respect or small amount of admiration that he held for Gin was long gone.

The large man looked at them, as if sizing them up and rating them based on their physical appearance. Giving a scowl towards Ishida's slender, muscled frame he scowled before bellowing. "What is beneath your feet?" The man asked, silence covered the ludus grounds before Kenpachi snapped "Answer!"

"Sand...?" Moe asked with a sarcastic persona.

A few chuckles later, the ever serious Kenpachi said "Ichigo"

Ichigo walked down from the Ludus cafeteria. "Sacred ground Doctore, watered with the tears of blood." He explained, Ishida rolled his eyes at the recited tone that Ichigo put on.

"Your tears" Kenpacho continued "Your blood. Your pathetic lives forged into something of worth! Listen, learn and perhaps live as gladiators! Now attend your master!" Kenpachi ordered, his arm signalling to Urahara standing on the above balcony. Uryu looked up with a frown. Master? He took orders from no man.

"Each one of you has been blessed, to grace the sands of Kisuke Urahara's ludus. We have been arguably the greatest Ludus in all of the republic. Forging gods such as our Doctore, once known as the Indestructible beast! Kensei, our rudinarii who was known as the slayer of gods! Kugo, the destructive disaster! Grimmjow, the scourge of Hueco Mundo! Renji the ferocious and finally our champion Ichigo! Known by many titles such as The titan of the arena! The god of blood and sand! The bringer of rain and the undefeated!" Urahara bellowed "Study, train, bleed and maybe your name will be legend! Spoken in hush whispers of fear and awe. As the city speaks of Ichigo!"

Moe scoffed a little too loudly.

"You find my words amusing? You find our very champion a laughing matter?" Kenpachi asked. "I would have you know that I myself trained that man, I count him equal in skill...to dount him...would be to doubt me!" Kenpachi spat. "Ichigo, if he wished could kill you before you even blink, dog"

Moe glared.

"You disagree?" Kenpachi bemused "A demonstration perhaps?" The doctore asked, looking up to Urahara for permission. A nod was given and Kenpachi cackled slightly. "Ichigo!" He ordered, before looking at Hanatarou "Practice swords!"

Hanatarou walked over to Ichigo, handing him the sword. He was about to hand Moe his before Kenpachi stopped him. "Wait...give him a real sword, a gladius." Kenpachi ordered. Once more a nod and the boy went to the chest and opened it, equipping a Murmillo's favored weapon.

A sword was thrown at Moes feet. "Pick it up"

Moe did nothing.

"Pick it up!" Kenpachi roared.

Grimmjow smirked, giving a slight laugh. "This brings back memories. It seems like just yesterday Ichigo was of a similar position" The former champion spoke to Renji, who gave a chuckling agreement.

Kenpachi shook his head before looking up at Urahara. "I can do nothing with this one, send him to the mines" The doctore spoke to the Lanista. In the time Kenpachi was turned around, Moe rolled forward, grabbing the gladius ready to stab Doctore in the back.

Before the blade could reach, the gladius was pushed away with the wooden practice sword Ichigo wielded. Ichigo's foot rose and smashed into Moe's chest, pushing him away. "Feeling rested are we? Good" Ichigo mused, kicking the sword back at Moes hands "Get up"

Ichigo advanced forward, slamming the surprisingly sturdy wooden sword against the gladius. The two swords collided multiple times before Ichigo ducked and spun, elbowing the shaven-haired recruit in the stomach before smashing the wooden sword on the gladius, the force pushing Moe on his back.

"An attack must be grounded on proper footing" Kenpachi lectured "He attempts to press attack before regaining proper balance" He said moments before Moe attacked Ichigo, the two swords sliding off each other. Ichigo quickly slapped the wooden flat base of the swords surface against Moes back, forcing him to yelp out and fall to his knees.

"Allow advantage to your back and you are dead" Kenpachi lectured

Moe stood once more, unfortunately receiving two strikes to his face as reward. Moe fell forward, blood dripping from his lip and his face swollen. Ichigo turned away from him, walking towards the Ludus as of the lesson over. Moe growled before charging a Ichigo.

"Bastard!" He roared.

Moe sweeped the sword, swinging it horizontly which Ichigo casually raised his foot to dodge. Each attack was blocked or dodged with ease, much ease. Moe grunted, catching Ichigo's wrist as Ichigo caught his. It was a battle of upper-body strength now.

Ichigo had him beat by a landslide.

Ichigo thrusted his grabbed wrist into Moe's stomach, before wrapping his arm around the recruits neck and throwing him to the side. Ichigo chuckled, walking away in victory. Kenpachi continued his lecture "Become entangled with a more powerful opponent and you are dead" Moe stood up, determined not to lose and threw his sword at Ichigo, a very, very risky move.

The blade soared from behind Ichigo, who saw it coming. Ichigo turned, before striking the sword away, the blade sliced a recruits arm as it soared, if a few inches higher it would have hit his neck. The gladiators laughed as the recruit scowled. Uryu's eyes widened as the armed Ichigo marched towards the unarmed Moe, as if going to smash his face in.

"Hurl your sword and you are dead again!"

Ichigo's fist smashed into Moe's jaw, sending a fair amount of blood out. Moe grunted, before smashing his own fist into Ichigo's jaw. The gladiators eyes widened as they saw a small amount of blood drip from the champions lip.

"Good punch" Ichigo smirked, before delivering a far more devastating one. Moe fell to the ground, his eye now bruised. The wooden pressed against Moe's neck and Kenpachi chuckled.

"Enough, he's learnt his lesson"

Ichigo's wrath subsided quickly.

**00000000000**

Uryu looked at Ichigo. Towards his friends, there seemed to be no change, if there was he seemed more boisterous, more masculine and less friendly. Towards people he didn't like? Well back in Karakura, Ichigo would have given a small insult before beating them up if they attacked...

Now, Ichigo would humiliate the man, insult and belittle him before attacking him until commanded not to. He seemed more fearsome, more angry and bold. More bloodthirsty and violent.

Shaking off the thoughts, he walked to the cafeteria, ready to eat. The bald one, Ikkaku was behind the shelf, serving the porridge. Uryu waited in line, the three other recruits getting their porridge as he. Moe was currently being attended to by Unohana.

Sitting down beside the recruits, he found that all eyes were on him. Looking at the porridge suspiciously, he allowed the recruits to eat first, to gauge their reactions.

They spat it out.

Ikkaku laughed and cried "You taste the piss as if sucked from my own cock!"

Uryu scowled, letting the porridge fall onto the floor, scowling at the Ichigo, who was obnoxiously laughing with his mouth wide open. Had he changed so much? Well, it had been almost four years since he had seen the man, people can change in that amount of time. So here he was, sitting with a small and empty bowl while the big and mighty Ichigo sat there, his far larger bowl overflowing.

He hated this Ichigo, he preferred the old one better by a million miles.

**00000000000**

A few days passed. Uryu had trained with people like Ichigo and Chad, the only two people who seemed to cease their insults, not that Chad seemed to do that. Recruit days would often pass with muscle-honing, sword-and-shield training before a more diverse weapon training, ranging from wooden flails to spears, to gauge his skill and what he would do.

Sadly bows and arrows where only used by fancy gladiators that the leader of Seireitei would go to see in the larger stadium in said city. Bow and arrows where used by gladiators who would sit in the back of a cart being pulled by a horse, usually in a large battle royale.

Still, he excelled with the sword. Currently he was doing muscle-honing, in which he would have a large rectangular piece of wooden on his back, walking in circles for one full hour. Before tossing heavy wooden log back-and-forth with another recruit.

Four recruits remained. He, Moe and two others. One had already died to to mixtures of heatstroke, stress, starvation and exhaustion. This was getting ridiculous, how long would he last? Do all recruits deal with this? If Ichigo could get through it, so he could.

**00000000000**

Days passed and he and Moe where the last of the recruits. Today was the day of the test, where they would prove themselves worthy. Uryu had continued using a sword and shield, while Moe?

Poor Moe was made a Retiarius, a net and trident gladiator, one that was looked as lowest of the low, gladiator class-wise. Moe was up next, against Hisagi who was doing well for himself.

"Begin!"

Moe pulled his head back, dodging the wooden ball that went his way, thrusting his wooden trident forward which was blocked by the wooden buckler. A few minutes passed, dodges, blocks and attacks were struck. The two seemed equal until Hisagi got caught in Moes net. The shaven haired recruit smirked and pulled the net, forcing Hisagi to fall on his back, not before kicking the wooden trident out of Moes hand.

The trident fell on the wooden platform, which Hisagi grabbed, but before he could point it up, Moe was on him, his wooden dagger at his throat. "Your a dead man" Moe smirked, which subsided feeling a point at his back, the trident which Hisagi held with his right arm.

"A tie" Hisagi spoke.

"A pass" Urahara corrected. "Come, receive your mark!"

Moe walked down, reciting the oath that each gladiator swore. The brand burned into his skin, the 'U' now forever on his arm. Moe saw the champion, Ichigo approach him. Each step startled the new gladiator and now Ichigo was five inches away from him.

"Welcome to the brotherhood, new brother" Ichigo smirked, wrapping his arm around Moe's shoulder. The Retiarius was wide-eyed, this was unexpected! "You mkay be a little fisherman with a net but your still a brother!"

Moe chuckled "You scared me champion!"

"Addressing my by my honored title now?"

Moe scowled, before feeling another arm wrap around his shoulder, it was Tsukishima? "Come, let us share drink"

As Moe was taken away by Tsukishima and Ginjo, who by their own words 'Couldn't care less about the skinny rat' Urahara began the preparations for the next battle, Uryu's battle.

"The next match is ready!" Urahara bellowed, interrupting their conversation. "Uryu, you have proven yourself the strongest of recruits and because of so...you face Renji in the final test" Urahara commanded. Renji smirked, taking the circular steel shield and gladius. Ishida nodded, taken his circular shield and his new weapon of style, as his class had been chosen by Dominus.

Thraex.

He took his sica, standing on the wooden platform, looking at Renji with fiery eyes. The recruit had disliked Renji since he saw him, he looked like an obnoxious buffoon and acted even worse. Getting into position, Uryu was ready.

"Begin!"

The two pounced on one another, sword meeting raised shield at the exact same time causing a large 'clank' noise. Ichigo winced at the noise, although jokingly. Uryu swung his sica, hooking it with Renji's shield, flipping it out of the way before trying to slice at the mans chest, which was blocked by the gladius. Uryu ducked before slicing at Renji's leg, drawing a small amount of blood.

The two fought equally for the next few minutes. Sword and shield clanking with each two or three seconds. Renji hooked his foot with Uryu's foot, tripping the newly donned thraex. Uryu fell on his back and yelped as his skin met the hard wood, the Karakuran maneuvered his head, dodging Renji's blade before kicking at the mans chest, pushing him away.

Uryu stood, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He was about to attack but heard Urahara bellow "Stop!"

Uryu looked up and heard Ichigo chuckle, he looked into Ichigo's direction and saw something...pride? He looked to 'Dominus' for answers. "You fought well Uryu...come and receive your mark"

Uryu nodded, walking down to the fire, which had the branding tool. He frowned, did he truly want this? These man called themselves a 'brotherhood' in which they respected each other immensly, but anyone else who wasn't their Dominus was piss and shit as far as they were concerned. Did he truly want to be apart of this 'Brotherhood'?

He thought of Orihime. The woman Ichigo was forced to enter an engagement with. The one he protected from schoolyard bullies and then potential rapists, the one who always made him smile despite the day being dark and his mood sour. Who's smile calmed him in tense stressful situations.

He heard that a gladiator fought for two reasons. Honor and glory or coin. Most people here seemed to favor the former, well the latter is what interested him. With coin, he could free himself, Orihime and Tatsuki. He didn't need Ichigo or Chad, they never needed them. While they were out suffering, working their asses off these two were living it up as the greatest Karakurans to ever grace the fucking Earth!

He would do it. He would become a gladiator and play their little game, he would fight and injure, maybe kill his opponent for coin. Hell, he did that anyway as a free man. As a mercenary he killed bandits, robbers, rapists and murderers, these 'Gods' seemed no better.

"I swear to be burned, chain, beaten and to die by the sword, in pursuit of honor in the arena" Uryu began.

"Do you accept fighting when you must?" Urahara asked.

"I do"

"Do you accept killing when you must?"

"I do"

"Do you accept the task of bringing honor to this Ludus and when you bring dishonor, being punished?"

Uryu nodded "I do"

Urahara smirked, as did the rest of the men.

"Well then Uryu, let me be the first to welcome you to the brotherhood" Urahara spoke, patting the man on the shoulder. Uryu nodded, feeling all the gladiators ruffle his hair or pat him on the back. He saw a proud Ichigo, giving him a nod and Chad, giving him a thumbs up.

His friends were deranged, seduced by the fame and glory they were being rewarded with. Had they not seen that they were slaves? It was obvious that despite Ichigo fought as a slave, he didn't see it like that.

Ishida wasn't dumb, he was highly intelligent, far more than any of these 'Gods' claim to be. He found it a little too suspicious that Ichigo's mother, his godmother was coincidently attacked on a rode the same time she was to be reunited with her son? Either fate was a bastard or Urahara was a scheming shit.

Either way, he won't wait for Ichigo and Chad when he's ready to leave the chains of slavery with Orihime and Tatsuki...

**00000000000**

**There we are.**

**I'll admit it, I never had planned for Ishida to be this objective but the reviews that the guy gave got me. I've wrote it out all too easy. At the start, everything was shit. Then it just got better, so this is a chance to write it from...well a non-champions POV. **

**Ichigo is going to find out that being a gladiator isn't as fun as it was for him if you aren't all that willing or good at it.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**What's up?**

**This chapter will be more about the slave girls and their two new members, Orihime and Tatsuki. Any ways, I think I remember someone saying will the be like Rukia or Senna. Rukia and Senna are basically the same, except Rukia is more of a personal servant. But yes, they will be more like Rukia and while not being her personal slave, she will be more involved.**

**So, this chapter will have some interesting things. I have Orihime and Tatsuki's introduction, maybe Uryu's first fight and of course, the next big fight that will be coming up, which I cannot wait to write, gonna be awesome! Not just Ichigo will be in it. Kokuto, Uryu and Gin could be in it! It'll be _big!_  
**

**On with the show!**

**00000000000000**

Orihime nervously wandered the hall, behind the girl 'Rukia' who was currently leading them to the room in which she and Tatsuki, with the rest of the girls in her position stayed to rest and sleep. She looked to Tatsuki for confidence, who gripped her hand reassuringly. She smiled to her best friend who had always helped her through these dark periods of time. The two were wearing usual slave-girl clothing. Orihime wore a rag-like green dress with one strap that was held diagonally. Her cleavage was revealed slightly. Tatsuki wore a yellow and red rag-like dress similar to Rukia's. Biting her lip as she finally reached the door, Rukia turned and gave a smile.

"You will be staying here for your time here, come inside" She signalled. Orihime and Tatsuki followed the girl and the two were pleasantly surprised with what they got. The room was big, with yellow/brown walls. There were twenty beds in total, ten at each side. Separating each bed was a bedside locker, some had candles or an empty wooden cup on theirs.

The beds weren't fantastic, but better than most villas. Due to the Dominus' success they could afford better accommodations, which Yoruichi got was better beds. The mattresses were thin, about three inches big, filled with hay or feathers and the blankets were knitted or in Rukia's case to prove her position, an animal hide.

Orihime and Tatsuki went to the two empty beds beside the far end of the room. Orihime smiled as she was given the bed pressed against the wall, which had some comfortable perks in its own. Rukia smiled and spoke "Each day you shall serve Domina to the letter. Whatever she says, you must abide. I would not get on Domina's bad side personally, she's not to be crossed, she has a very _very _bad temper..." Rukia warned. Orihime smiled and spoke.

"We'll be good!" She saluted, Rukia gave a smile and replied;

"I'm sure we'll be good friends" She smiled "Truthfully, the House of Urahara is a lucky case. Since your master is married, we won't be used for...well sexual toys. The gladiators get their satisfaction from women which our Dominus' right hand man, Gin, orders from the local brothels master. They are sent over at the end of every fortnight and are purchased from the gladiators own coin or instead of getting their pay. Unless of course a gladiator of note requests a slave. Such as Renji or Sado...a champion can also pick a wife, so that would be Ichigo in this case, they can also get women for free"

Tatsuki felt a smirk rising. "The champion...Ichigo" She began, Rukia felt a scowl coming on and listened "Does he order whores?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia frowned, she didn't like calling them such, but answered truthfully.

"No"

Tatsuki chuckled and Orihime felt herself calm. "Still the honorable man it seems"

Rukia rose an eyebrow "You know our champion?"

Tatsuki scoffed "Know him? I was raised with him! Beautiful Orihime here was chose to be his wife, but I guess that won't happen now considering..." She spoke. Rukia bit her inner-cheek, looking at Orihime. Beautiful hair, a curvaceous figure and a bright personality. It was no wonder she was chosen, she was basically a goddess when it came to looks and charm!

She bit her lip in a bit of jealousy before realizing that Ichigo never liked bubbly. She remembered the time a drunk, bubbly Renji came up to him, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulder only to be thrown to the ground. Or when one of the former, cheery, happy-go-lucky slave girls spoke to him, in which he practically begged Rukia to bring her away.

Tatsuki rose an eyebrow in amusement "You seem to be very silent...are you perhaps jealous?"

Rukia looked at the spiky haired girl. Coming up with a quick witted rebuttal she gave a feminine smirk. "What? Oh no...I just recall a time when Ichigo spoke to me about an unwanted arranged marriage." She spoke.

Orihime frowned, she knew Ichigo wasn't happy with the arrangement, but to hear it come out so casually was sassy, if not cold. Tatsuki, being very protective of her friend defended her. "Who do you think you-"

Rukia interrupted her. "No, who do you think you are? I am the personal hand of Domina, I lead these girls and I look after them and by extension, you. So unless you two don't want to be touched by aroused guards, fucked to madness by multiple gladiators or sold of to some Dominus in heat then I suggest you take a better tone with my, are we clear?" She spoke. Tatsuki scowled and slowly nodded. "Good. Now follow me, Domina has chosen to view you two personally with her friend. A bit of advice, do not speak unless spoken to and answer any question she asks, not just her, her friend who likes idle conversation" Rukia advised.

The two nodded and followed Rukia. Orihime bit her lip before speaking. "D-Do you know Ichigo well?"

Rukia frowned "I am sorry for what I said earlier, my mind did not agree with what I had said. I apologize" She said sincerely "I spoke without thinking" Orihime smiled, accepting the apology and Rukia continued. "Ichigo eh?...I know him well, I have spoken to him more than a few times"

Orihime mused "What is he like?"

Rukia scoffed. "Arrogant, obnoxious, cocky, self-centred...though he's funny and charming" She continued. _'As well as handsome, sweet, beautiful, kind, caring, fantastic lover and more of a man than most'_

Tatsuki rose an eyebrow "Back in Karakura he seemed nonchalant, bored and indifferent. He smiled around his family and sometimes his friends, never seemed happy...or complete"

Rukia bit her lip, containing her smile.

"Come" Rukia spoke "This way" She said, trying to get in front of them so she could smile freely. The two girls followed her, reaching into the main room of the villa, just a few metres away from the balcony, which was currently empty. Orihime and Tatsuki stood on the wooden balcony, then looked into the Ludus grounds.

Orihimes eyes widened, as did Tatsukis. Rukia suppressed a giggle as the two girls overlooked the training grounds. Normally, Tatsuki wasn't into boys nor romance but...

There were hard, sweaty men training here! Each one of them muscled and strong, their abs as hard as steel. Orihime could almost drool hearing the men grunt and roar with each swing or toss. Her eyes drifted to Ichigo, who was sparring with Renji. She observed his muscles and heard a voice behind her;

"You must be Yoruichi's new slave girls" She turned and saw a black-haired, well endowed woman. "I am Kukaku Shiba, Matron of the Shiba clan and Yoruichi's favored friend. I see you are enjoying her wares" She smirked. Orihime blushed and Tatsuki became flushed with embarrassment.

"N-No I am-"

"Calm yourself!" Kukaku spoke "It is irresistible to look at. The way the sun catches the champions form is amazing, if not a miracle" She spoke coyly. "I swear that man is a god. Perfect looks, a great form, amazing fighting abilities and an erection rivalling the god of lust" She spoke. Orihime blushed before speaking.

"Y-You've...?"

"Oh I wish" Kukaku scowled "Your Domina would not have it. Although the beautiful form that is my friends personal slave, Rukia here has tested him well." She spoke coyly and Rukia looked down, not meeting Orihime's eyes. "I would wager...three or four times?"

Rukia nodded "Yes, three" She lied.

Kukaku shook her head "How a slave can get him wrecks my brain" She sighed, overlooking the gladiators once more. Yoruichi appeared, sitting beside Kukaku. She looked to her left before realizing what was going on. "Ah! You two are my new cup-bearers!"

Orihime looked confused and Yoruichi rolled her eyes, Rukia butted in. "You fetch her wine and stay close by." She explained. Rukia was overjoyed, not having to constantly fetch wine to fill her cup, only to refill it every ten minutes.

"Good girl Rukia" She smiled. "Now come fetch some wine. Rukia grab my perfume, the good stock" She ordered. Rukia nodded and Orihime, along with Tatsuki imitated, trying to copy whatever Rukia did, so they did not offend Yoruichi.

**0000000000000**

Urahara currently sat in Sasakibe's villa, alongside Ukitake and Shunsui. Senator Yamamoto was also here, along with Legatus Aizen and Praetor Hitsugaya. Senator Yamamoto began the conversation.

"As you all know, we have dominated our continent and have now taken control of the full land. We can fully and proudly claim that the republic is the strongest force in the entire lands." Yamamoto explained. "I have decided to host a set of games, in Jigoku where a new arena is being built. To celebrate our victories in the previous wars and battles."

"May I ask what kind of games?" Urahara asked.

"A tournament of course. The top gladiator schools will take part in the tournament and ten of their gladiators will partake in the tournament. Each gladiator will have three matches each, before being gifted a place in the Primus" The senator explained. Hitsugaya nodded and asked.

"And what will happen in the Primus?"

"Well, I have done the calculations and there will be thirty-men will be in the Primus. The winner of the battle will gain the honored and coveted title as 'Champion of the Republic' a title each gladiator would only wish to gain. Each gladiator school will fight as brothers until common foe has been defeated, then they will face each other" Yamamoto spoke.

"But that would mean that the gladiators would fight their own brothers" Shunsui mused "They will not like the sound of that..." He sighed

"Do not fret" Yamamoto spoke "I have thought of a way to allow some to live, just wait and see. A surprise is on order you see!" He laughed "It will increase the battle on a more epic proportion"

The Lanista's were in deep thought. If the winner came from their ludus...

"A fantastic idea Senator!" Ukitake spoke "My titans will surely be set to purpose, if my ludus is chosen" The white-haired man spoke. Sasakibe replied;

"That is why you three our here. Before the contest happens, we must choose a Ludus and of course, the men that shall fight." Sasakibe spoke. "Next week we shall host a set of games, your men will fight against each other and the victorious gladiators will fight in the games"

"The next set of games will be a fantastic showing. Only the best will partake in this tournament." Yamamoto continued. "The tournament will be in a month and a half, doe not disappoint me"

Urahara practically have gold in his eyes "I will set my Titans towards purpose!"

"As expected" Yamamoto nodded "Please, take your leave"

Urahara grinned, this was his chance!

**000000000000**

Urahara came home to his Ludus, planning on how to choose his men. A contest in his training grounds perhaps? It seemed the most appropriate, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Sado and Kugo were a given, most likely Renji too. The latter had a bad problem of having an ego.

Nodding in personal agreement, he smirked. Tomorrow he would host a tournament to choose which ten men would fight in the Republic games. He began thinking, the new gladiators, Moe, Hisagi and Uryu showed much promise. Ordering a slave to fetch Kenpachi, he stood on the balcony. He smirked to his wife, giving her a rolled-up piece of paper.

Yoruichi's eyes skimmed through the letter before realizing it's importance. "You will be recognized as the greatest Lanista in the Republic" She spoke, giving a grin. "T-This is it! This is the big one!"

"We must win this" Urahara spoke.

"We have Ichigo, he alone could defeat them all" Yoruichi reassured, mostly exaggerated "Adding nine others would just ensure victory"

Urahara smiled "I will have Kenpachi increase their training, but tomorrow we shall have a tournament. We must choose which men shall set foot in the arena, I would have our best battle"

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

This was their big chance, it could not, no _would _not fail!

**000000000000**

Orihime sighed as she dusted the bookcase. Yoruichi had not requested her for wine so she just ordered her to clean around the villa. Tatsuki was currently and begrudgingly cleaning cups and jugs while she dusted.

The large-busted girl was still upset about Rukia's remark despite the latter apologizing. Was there really anything wrong with her? She didn't like to be haughty, but she knew she looked fantastic and she knew she was nice, she definitely knew she was a kind, caring person!

So why did he not wish to be with her? Was she too clingy? Too annoying? She wasn't annoying, in her opinion she was great, well not great but not bad! Maybe she wasn't as dominant or head strong as he liked?

She thought of Rukia. Ichigo has been intimate with her three times, apparently. Orihime couldn't help but feel admiration and respect for the girl. Orihime wouldn't dare stand up to an annoyed Tatsuki, but Rukia did so with ease and even made her friend back down. She radiated confidence and feminism, all under her polite smile and calm façade. Orihime admitted, Rukia was something. She had very clean and silky hair, for a slave. Her skin looked smooth, as if she had bathed in a milk bath for a year and her voice was very assertive, dominating and yet kind and soft.

Like a leader.

If Ichigo was attracted to her, she couldn't blame herself. Rukia was fantastic! She was a really, really nice girl. Even Tatsuki seemed to respect her, which was amazing. She didn't arrogant at all, despite being slightly above their stations and even said she would protect them, as if they were a family.

She remembered words Rukia spoke to her earlier on, about 'family' on 'sisterhood'. It seemed to make Orihime and to a lesser extent, Tatsuki feel at more comfortable.

"_I know you two are far from home and I know this is a big change for you. Freedom to slavery seems never to be easy, I would not know, I was born into it. But until you leave these walls, you are my sisters. I like to think of myself as the leader of these girls and since your a new member, you are a new sister. I admit it, I am stealing this whole bonding theme from the gladiators, but the thought is still the same. I will protect you two, as well as all these other girls, with my life. Until you leave these walls, you are under my care and Domina's care. Remember that the next time a guard or gladiator gives you an odd look or extends his hand in a more friendly manner, I will not let it happen. Unless you dishonor or betray us, I shall repeat it, you are under my care"_

She smiled. Rukia was amazing...

**000000000000**

Uryu grunted, feeling a finger poke his cheek. "Wake up..." He heard a voice, it sounded like Hisagi. "Wake up" The voice continued. Uryu stayed silent, his lust for sleep overtaking his duty.

"Wake up!"A voice snapped, it was Moe. The young Retiarius slammed his toe into Uryu's side, waking him completely. Uryu growled and stood, annoyance completely radiating from him.

"I'm up!"

Kenpachi was at the gates. "Come, we have a tournament today boys" The doctore ordered. The slaves stood up, tying on their armor before getting ready. Uryu wore a cloth manica, which was basically thick cloth covering his right arm, held on by a leather strap, with cloth greaves and bracers and a thin leather belt and white loincloth. Moe wore a large, leather arm protector., with a white loincloth, thin leather belt and cloth greaves.

Fetching his wooden practice sword and shield, Uryu got ready for his first day of training. Walking out slowly, he saw each gladiator giving him a respectful nod or a smirk. Maybe even once in a while a clap. These men really respected you when you bore the mark it seems.

Kenpachi stood in the middle of the Ludus. "Gladiators, assemble" He ordered. Each gladiator assembled in an equal line, each of their positions being assigned to them. "Today we will have a tournament, each gladiator will fight one another and each one will be assessed on their skill, ferocity and tenacity. The gladiators chosen will fight in next fortnights games to move onto the games of the republic, in which the winner will be crowned champion of the republic!" Kenpachi roared. The gladiators were wide-eyed before the gave an excited cheer, each one equally excited as the other.

"Wait"

Ichigo's eyes met the speakers. It was Gin...wearing training armor? No way...

"You are taking part?" Kenpachi asked "By who's word?"

"Dominus said so himself, I am to fight" Gin assured, Ichigo scoffed and spoke out.

"You would resume training, as a gladiator?" He spoke, shaking his head. "Dominus will be disappointed that his favorite dog will be defeated so easily" He laughed, some of the gladiators laughing behind him. Gin shook his head, giving a chuckle.

"Ichigo, Ichigo" He spoke, "A sense of humor and a smirk one of the things I will love to tear of your face" Gin spoke, his usual creepy grin dead set on his face. Ichigo looked at him before laughing.

"We'll see if those words come true, until then wait in line and stand behind your champion" Ichigo ordered. Gin smirked before getting into line, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"First up. Ichigo vs Ikkaku"

Ichigo looked to his let and saw a chuckling Ikkaku. "Let's do this"

Kenpachi nodded, waiting for each gladiator to get in position. The warriors that did not fight circled around the two, but still left space for them to fight. Ichigo readied his sword and shield, as did Ikkaku with his spear and shield.

"Begin!"

Ichigo charged over, leaping into the air and slamming the wooden sword on Ikkaku's shield. The bald man grunted before jumping back and thrusting his spear forward, Ichigo manoeuvred his head left, then right, then back and then under as each thrust was sent with more power than the last.

Ikkaku scowled as his spear his Ichigo's shield, using this to his advantage, he pushed Ichigo back before slamming the wooden into Ichigo's calf. Ichigo gave a grunt as the wood stung his leg, before walking back a metre or two.

The two eyes met, then charged. Ichigo ran and then jumped, using his agile and acrobatic skills to roll over the bending Ikkaku's shield, getting behind him. Ikkaku turned and felt Ichigo's fist smash into his face, before quickly raising his shield to block the fury of Ichigos attacks.

"Ichigo enough!" Kenpachi bellowed. Ichigo stopped and looked up "You are the victor!" He said, Ichigo smirked and walked away, leaving Ikkaku on the floor. The former had to say, he was disappointed. Eiother he was too strong or Ikkaku was losing his touch. The former seemed more appropriate, it seemed Ikkaku was stronger than when they last sparred in fact...

"Next Yumchika vs Hisagi!"

**000000000000**

Four hours passed. Ichigo had fought Renji, Hisagi, Moe and Tsukishima, winning all of them. Uryu had fought Moe, Hisagi and Yumichika, winning two, but tying with the experienced axe-wielder Yumichika. Grimmjow had one all his battles, as did Kugo and Gin.

It was currently a break, Uryu was currently peeved with all the recognition Ichigo seemed to be getting. He stared as Ichigo laughed with the other top gladiators, before hearing a voice. It was Gin who sat beside him, and by extension Hisagi and Moe who sat beside him as well.

"I would not let gaze linger, Ichigo is a fool but one of deadly skill and purpose" He spoke. "You could not best him even if you had back-up" Gin warned, Uryu rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Ichigo? I've known him for years, he is not the legend he is made out to be, I could probably beat him" Uryu spoke. Hisagi choked on his porridge, the newly tattooed laquearius spoke. "You? Beat Ichigo? The thought is hilarious!"

"No. His arrogance is more amusing" Gin spoke. "Ichigo lives up to his legend and soon enough you will see that" The silver-haired man spoke. "Have you ever heard the tale of how the Ichigo came to be the legend he is today?" Gin asked. Uryu shook his head and spoke, as if telling a bed-time story.

"When Ichigo came to Rukongai, he worked as a stone-hauler for a big-time architect Hirako Shinji. Ichigo, recently losing his father and the stress of being a slave suddenly snapped, attacking his fellow slaves, killing one" Gin explained.

Uryu scoffed "So?"

"Deciding that Ichigo would be better suited to fighting, Shinji brought Ichigo to a place where men became beasts, where psychopaths and animals brawled to the death. This place twisted the mind, making even the most disciplined men become wild beasts, I would wager that Ichigo is still affected by it" Gin drawled "Any ways, Ichigo fought in the pits and excelled at it, he was amazing at it. He became one of the greatest fighters the place had ever seen, suddenly...he just snapped"

"Snapped?" Uryu questioned?

"He suddenly attacked the editor, before killing his masters and a few Seireitei guards, trying to escape. Before hand, during the battle he was babbling to his enemy, someone he had never met about things no-one knew about. After killing these men, Ichigo was injured and was eventually caught by Seireitei, who threw him into the bowels of the arena, sending him to be executed"

Uryu listened with great detail as Gin continued.

"The sad, battered Karakuran" Gin mocked "Stood against four gladiators, far above his own skill. Condemned to die, given nothing but a sword to wager his life upon. They came at him..."

_The retiarius tripped the ragged, hairy Ichigo with his net, forcing the criminal to fall on his back. _"Again...and again...and again" _The secutor kicked Ichigo in the stomach, before smashing his axes handle into the back of Ichigo's head._

"He defied death, fate...the gods themselves...and killed them all" Gin smirked. _Ichigo charged forward, his rusted gladius burying itself deep into the murmillo's stomach. Then cutting off and arm and stabbing at a face, the finally landing the last killing blow._

"The crowd demanded his freedom, demanded him to live. Instead of fredom, our master purchased him and that is where his legend began...where he defeated the champion of Hueco Mundo, just a few months after becoming a gladiator" Gin spoke.

_His jaw broke and his body battered, Ichigo buried the gladius down the bloodied Nnoitra's throat, ending his life._

"As well as-"

"The beasts of the underworld" Hisagi spoke, Uryu rose an eyebrow and Gin laughed.

"Ah yes...those four" Gin spoke "Four men, belched from the shit-holes of the underworld fought and perished at Ichigo's sword. These four men murdered hundreds, before being captured and surviving their exeuctions, flourishing on the meat and bones of their enemies. No one dared facing them willingly, except for Ichigo" Gin spoke.

_The beasts bit onto Ichigo, incapacitating him as he roared out in pained as they sunk their teeth into his skin. Ichigo managing to break free by flipping them off him, rolling back. The orange-haired veteran leapt forward and grabbed his gladius, before burying it deep into one of the beasts chest. Lifting him up off the ground and then swinging back, slitting ones throat._

"That is not all. The lone wolf of Rukongai perished my his blade, a dimachaerus who once bested over ten men alone. As well as despair itself Ulquiorra, who was easily defeated by him" Gin explained.

Uryu scowled "His tale is exaggerated, a story to frighten children." He spoke "What make you of Sado? Does he have any fascinating stories" He asked. Hisagi nodded.

"Merely one. The story on how he became the beast of Karakura"

Uryu rolled his eyes "Do tell"

Hisagi nodded "When Karakura was defeated by Seireitei, as you know many of their people were captured. One-hunded of these men fought in the arena, the winner being allowed the reward of life. Almost half a day passed before Sado was victorious, where he fought the chief of his people, Oscar"

Uryu looked up, remembering Oscar and his skill.

"The testament of battles past and experience was Oscars skill, strength and youth Sados" Hisagi explained "Sado one and gained his life, after that he became the beast of Karakura" Hisagi spoke.

Uryu bit his lip, they both seemed like fantastic warriors.

But they weren't as bad as they were said to be...

**000000000000**

"Uryu vs Hisagi"

Uryu looked up, his eyes meeting Hisagis. Uryu nodded to the man, feeling respect for him as he had gotten to know the man better. Looking at doctore, he waited for the signal.

"Begin!"

The wooden flail shot out and smashed against Uryu's shield, the young thraex felt the shock wave as the wooden ball hit his shield, the vibrations rattling his arm. Going forward, Uryu began to think;

_'The flail is a long to medium range weapon, if I was to go forward, he wound find difficulty to attack' The Karakuran thought._

Going forward, Uryu's eyes widened as he felt the wooden ball wrap around his leg, he had not taken in the fact that it was also used to ensnare opponents. He felt his leg being pulled, it shooting into the air and his body following in pursuit.

He landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' and quickly rolled across the sand, dodging the wooden ball that was being sending at him. Hisagi send the flail forward, shooting past Uryu's head. He then sent it horizontally, in which Uryu brought up his sword to allow wrapping it around.

The flail wrapped around Uryu's sword, he then pulled at it, disarming Hisagi, leaving him with just his wooden dagger. Uryu now moved forward, bringing up his shield to block the attack, before going on the offensive.

Ducking under Hisagi's strike, Uryu twisted and smashed his shield into Hisagi's chin, sending the man to the floor. Flicking the bucker out of the way, Uryu pressed his wooden sword into Hisagi's neck.

"Uryu is the victor" Kenpachi spoke, the gladiators have a clap or cheer, congratulating the new member of their brotherhood. Uryu gave a deep breath, trying to regain it before nodding to Doctore and taking his place in the circle.

**000000000000**

Half a day passed, Ichigo continuing his undefeated run, with Grimmjow, Chad and Kugo following, only being defeated by said champion. Uryu had lost to Grimmjow, Chad and Kugo, as well as Renji and tying with Tsukishima and Moe.

"The final match" Kenpachi began "Ichigo vs Uryu"

Ichigo looked to Doctore, giving him a smirk before throwing his empty cup in the water barrel. Taking his wooden sword and shield, Ichigo looked to Uryu and gave a reassuring nod, before speaking. "Don't lose too quickly now"

Uryu scowled "You obviously haven't lost that arrogance of yours"

"I could say the same thing" Ichigo retorted.

"Begin!"

Uryu and Ichigo quickly pounced on each other, Ichigo on the offensive quickly. Uryu was shocked to find the force of Ichigo's strikes were almost twenty-times stronger than his own! The champion slammed his wooden blade into Uryu's shield, forcing the latter to twist and leaving his back exposed, which was given a kick by Ichigo.

"Is that all?" Ichigo scowled

Uryu pressed forward, attacking quickly and tenaciously. Ichigo blocked each attack, before ducking under a strike and pressing his wooden sword at the back of Uryu's knee, then pulling and tripping the man. Ichigo shook his head in annoyance "Come on Uryu you can do better than that"

Uryu stood and Ichigo now used offense. Slamming the edge of his shield into Uryu's, he pushed the man back before smashing his sword onto the Thraexs shield with as much strength as he could. Ichigo smirked as he gained the desired effect, the shield smashed, breaking a piece of the wood sending Uryu onto his back. The latter felt a wooden sword at his throat.

"Ichigo wins, since he is undefeated I guess he is the tournaments victor!" Kenpachi spoke. "Pity, if I fought him the results would differ" Kenpachi smirked, Ichigo chuckled and shrugged.

"You are welcome to make attempt"

"Maybe later" He sighed "Dominus requires my aid in the choosing of men for the games" The doctore scowled, obviously wanting a good fight. Shaking his head, he left the Ludus grounds and into the villa to lend aid to the matter. Ichigo sighed before finding Uryu still on the floor, rolling his eyes he walked over and extended his hand.

"Come" Ichigo spoke "I'll get you some wine"

**000000000000**

The next day...

Uryu stood in a straight line, along with the rest of the gladiators. He whispered to his new friend, Hisagi on the matter. "So who do you believe will fight? Ichigo?"

"Ichigo certainly" Hisagi nodded.

"Who will he fight?" The thraex asked once more.

"Against the Champion of Rukongai? Does it even fucking matter?" Hisagi chuckled. Uryu accepted the answer. He underestimated Ichigo before and was clear now to what he could do, considering he beat him without much effort. Listening intently, Uryu looked up.

"Yesterday you all fought well, with much valor and courage" Urahara spoke. "I have now chosen which men will represent the House of Urahara in the games to see which Ludus will battle in the Republic's greatest game!" Urahara bellowed.

"Ichigo step forward" Urahara spoke. Ichigo stepped forward and Urahara spoke; "You will represent the House of Urahara as it's champion" The Lanista spoke. Ichigo nodded, as if already knowing and spoke.

"Yes Dominus"

"Grimmjow step forward" Urahara spoke. The Dimachaerus smirked and stood beside Ichigo. "You will fight for the honor of the house of Urahara"

"Yes Dominus"

Time passed. Kugo, Sado, Ikkau, Yumichika and Renji where chosen, so was Moe and Hisagi! Apparently having a Laquearius and Retiarius would make the games more diverse and interesting and that since the two were knew and had proved themselves well, they deserved it.

"Gin step forward" Urahara spoke. The silver-haired man stepped forward "You have shown that you have not forgotten your time as a gladiator and you have been rewarded"

"Yes Dominus" Gin smirked.

Time slowed down, it was the last man to be chosen. Tsukishima was still there, as was twenty-two other gladiators of more skill than Uryu. Biting his cheek, almost certain of failure, Uryu looked up and listened, to see which one would fight.

"Uryu step forward"

Uryu's eyes widened, he was chosen? He didn't mind really, if he wasn't getting paid for this he wouldn't care if he was kicked out of the Ludus. He needed coin for his freedom as well as his friends and this tournament was wet with desire for handing out coin for God's sake!

"You have shown great promise" He spoke "Having been victorious in some fights, losing in some battles and even tying, you never lost your determination. I need a man like that in my choosing and I choose you. Fight well" Urahara nodded. Uryu bowed a little;

"Yes Dominus"

Urahara smirked and spoke to the Gladiators. "I have chosen my men. If you have not been picked for the games then there is only one thing to do, get stronger" Urahara spoke out to them. The gladiators dispersed into the Ludus for their meal, bath and rest...

**000000000000**

Orihime cleaned the cup with worry etched over her face. Apparently Uryu, Sado and Ichigo has been chosen for the matches that were coming up. What if they died? They could lose and be gone from this world in less than a second and Ichigo was excited for the match while Uryu seemed to want it. She sighed worriedly, Rukia had tried to cheer her up, muttering something about having faith in them, but it wasn't as easy as that!

Bringing the silver cup to her master, she looked at the woman's face, who seemed to be annoyed. Keeping quiet, she filled the cup intently before hearing her master ask. "Girl...what is your name again?"

"O-Orihime Domina" She spoke. Yoruichi nodded and asked.

"I heard you know Ichigo" She spoke, biting her cheek. Orihime nodded and confessed.

"I-I klnew him. I was to marry him" She spoke, as if trying to pitch in an idea for the master. Yoruichi seemed to darken and spoke;

"You were to?"

"We were captured so we never really had the chance...but he is champion is he not? Can't champions marry whoever they wish? Do you think-" Orihime began but Yoruichi quickly snapped.

"No" Yoruichi spoke. "Ichigo does not need, nor has desires to get married" Yoruichi snapped, Orihime flinched and the master continued. "He has to...set mind towards his games, so no he is not getting married nor entering a relationship. Besides, a common slave is not worthy of a champion"

Orihime's expression fell at that. A common slave? Had she fallen this far from her title as 'Princess of Karakura'? She nodded slowly "Yes Domina" She spoke sadly. She bit her lip and Yoruichi scoffed.

"Where the fuck is Rukia?"

**000000000000**

Rukia's lips met Ichigo's as she lay on her chest, her dresses straps brought down to her waist as the bottom was brought up. Her arm was around his neck, bringing in his head as he thrusted into her from behind. Her torso was twisted, her lips doing all she could to taste his lips.

Ichigos fingers entangled with hers, bringing her hand to her breast, massaging it slowly, forcing her to moan. His kissing her neck wasn't helping either, whispering erotic words that was fueling her inevitable orgasm. Ichigo traced a hand up her thigh, feeling the wonderful curves of her figure. She smirked as he moaned out, moving her slightly on her side so he could smash his lips onto hers. Now laying on her side, Ichigo pushed himself into her, grunting as she was even tighter than before. Biting his chin, she hoisted herself on her back, allowing Ichigo to hook his arm with her knees before presenting her with the gift of a quick, strong and highly pleasurable rhythm.

She was moaning out loud now, before biting on his chin to quiet herself, hushing her orgasmic moans. Ichigo growled loudly, moving as fast as he possibly could, slamming into her as hard as he could. Thankfully, Doctore was with Urahara as the moans, groans, growls, cries and grunts were getting louder and louder. Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist tightely, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ichigo's thrusts became slower and even harder, their orgasm was coming closer. Rukia had already done so during his speedy period, as her screams where muffled by his warm, wet and intoxicated lips.

With one final thrust, Ichigo had hit his climax and gave one final cry out, Rukia moaned out as she felt the slam hit her, as well as him filling her. Ichigo gave her one last look in the eyes before rolling off her, panting and trying to regain his breath. Rukia and Ichigo's eyes met each other, before they both gave a happy, content laugh and giggle. Rukia rested on her back and spoke;

"Amazing...as per usual" Rukia sighed out happily. Ichigo chuckled and rolled on his side, wrapping an arm around her, head resting on her shoulder, before giving her neck a kiss. Rukia's fingers drifted through his hair, before asking.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm hmm?" He mumbled, eyes closed and head comfortably resting on her chest.

"What...is your thoughts on Orihime?" She asked. Ichigo opened his eyes and lifted himself, resting his back on the wall. He sighed.

"You know huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well I've always known you were unhappily engaged you fool" She scowled. "I just...what are your thoughts?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She's nice, funny and a charming woman. She's also annoying and clingy, but she's a friend" He spoke "I can't hate her, I love her, just not in that way." He confessed "Not in the way that I love you" He spoke. Rukia smiled and asked.

"Why do you love me more so though?" She asked. "Orihime has a better body-"

"That's where you are wrong" He spoke, as if a professor lecturing a student. "A bigger busom does not dictate a better figure. Your figure is the best, in my opinion any way. And my opinion is fact so-"

"She's funnier"

"She doesn't make me laugh as much as you do. All I have to do is look at your dwarf-like form and I'm hysterically laughing"

She elbowed his ribs and he winced out in pain. He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Look Rukia, Orihime is in no-way more perfect than you are. I love you, for you. Your beauty is just a perk, although a fantastic one at that" He spoke. Rukia gave him a smile and Ichigo chuckled. "I would never imagine you for a jealous type, especially against a girl who you outweigh in everything"

Rukia blushed, before smiling coyly and rolling on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest, she kissed his forehead before capturing his lips. "You are my heart" She spoke, before capturing him in another kiss. "I will never doubt the beating of it again"

Ichigo smirked "You better not"

**000000000000**

**Seventeen pages. Wow I think this is my longest chapter yet, if not it comes close. This had everything! Different character perspectives, the plot, a lemon and a fight! Any ways...next chapter I believe will be their battles and maybe some Orihime/Tatsuki/Rukia interaction.**

**I have put Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki's clothing on my profile if you wish to see it. Have a look, I personally like Rukia's the best, but that's just fanboying bias taking over.**

**I'm going on Holiday next Saturday to Italy so I won't be update for a week sadly, but it'll be okay considering I update almost daily so you can deal with a few days.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys!**

**I'll try and get one or two chapters before I leave. Awkward moment when you forget that the place your going to pretty much made the thing your writing about! Any ways, time for the big tournament!**

**There may be some skipped matches but the more important ones won't be skipped. I know some of you don't really get into the fights so I'll try and keep them interesting, if not short. I'll show Gin's fight for sure because...well he's unknown fighting wise, style-wise and tactics-wise.**

**Any ways, got a review from 'D' again. Chill out I'm not offended! Although I have big, _big _plans for the female cast. Yoruichi and Kukaku in this chapter is pretty much the main-event. With some seriously weird IchiRuki scenes and a bloodly battle royale! I also got a review from a HitsuKarin fan and she mentioned a plot-line that I'm starting to regret not putting in, because it would be pretty cool. Sadly, Hitusgaya has not come up much and Yuzu and Karin are slavery-free. Although if I have any good ideas I'll see what I can do, because an actual romantic relationship between master and slave sounds good, unlike Ichigo and Yoruichi...  
**

**Any ways, let us go on!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**00000000000**

Ichigo sat in the Ludus' cafeteria, beside the mauling Grimmjow and bored Renji. The orange-haired champion was biting his nails, wondering what to think of Uryu, he didn't seem into the whole gladiator ideal and seemed to mock it, which annoyed Ichigo to no end.

Ichigo had sworn an oath to this place. He swore that he would fight when commanded and take the task of bringing honor to the Ludus without fail. In doing so, he turned his back on his countrymen, people who knew him. (He couldn't say he knew them) To be fair, he was more obligated to the Ludus than Karakura. He grew up in Karakura, yes. But he never swore loyalty or an oath like he did with Urahara's ludus, which tied him right up. If his sisters found out he was alive, they would have to go through the unnecessary stress of constantly worrying if he was alive, was he injured or hurt and they didn't need that. If they thought he was dead, they could mourn, get over him and live their lives worry free. Get married and have children and let the Kurosaki name die with him.

The fact that he was so loyal to this place, a place where he had sworn to honor and obey, where he gained brothers, friends and a lover, only enflamed his anger at Uryu, who mocked the whole system. Making sly comments or giving a sarcastic remark, he hated it.

It was probably Uryu's way of dealing with it. Uryu wasn't as cold-hearted as him, he couldn't kill just like that. Uryu would usually try and spare a life as much as he could, while Chad would kill or spare depending on the situation.

Seeing Renji and Grimmjow stand, he realized that the cart to bring him to the arena had arrived and was waiting on them. Standing up, he walked over to the cart and hopped in, allowing them to shackle his feet. He sat down, beside Chad and facing Uryu and Hisagi. There were five gladiators at each side, with a guard separating the pattern after the first two.

The cart-ride, being Uryu's first to an arena was long, annoying and demoralizing. He rested his head against the back of the cart, trying to nod off until he felt a kick to his shin, it was Ichigo. He glared and the championed rolled his eyes and advised.

"Sleep now and you'll awake drowsy for your match!" He warned. Uryu sighed, realizing he made sense and gave a nod. Sitting up straight, he shook his head attempting to gain some sense. Ichigo merely twiddled with his thumbs or struck up a conversation with a person, Uryu couldn't seem to relate.

When they finally reached the stadium, Uryu scowled when he realized he was in the first match. The first match was usually for the weak and obsolete, people who were not favored and new.

That was Uryu's problem he realized, he was new.

Turning to Ichigo, he asked. "How much do I get paid for this?" He asked the champion. Ichigo shrugged and replied;

"Barely half a coin" Ichigo answered truthfully. Uryu looked at him in disbelief, lives were being risked and he was gaining barely one gold coin? What system was this? It was sick and twisted! Scowling, he asked.

"Did you deal with this?"

Ichigo shook his head and declined.

"Since I was rather famous after defeating Ukitake's four men I gained a spot after midday sun. Got about twenty or so gold" Ichigo shrugged. Uryu sighed and looked as if he was pouting, Ichigo rolled his eyes and kicked him in the behind.

"What the-?" Uryu gasped, about to give the champion an earful before the latter interrupted him.

"Put your armor on and get out there" Ichigo scowled. Uryu sneered at him and left the orange-haired man alone and to his thoughts. Uryu begrudgingly walked to the gate, his armor awaiting him.

His armor was similar to Grimmjow's former Thraex armor. Except the helmet, belt and of course the loin cloth were different. He wore the same arm-guard, which was curved disk-like segments of metal tracing down his arm. His helmet was different, while Grimmjow's face was covered in a grill-like design, his was only half-covered in a metal-bar like design, his eye area being unprotected similar to Renji's. Two pieces of metal came down horizontly and vertically over the eye area, like a criss-cross. Thick horse hair protruded from the top. His steel greaves where the same as Grimmjow's as was his blue parmula shield. His belt was thinner and tighter, but of the same design. A blue cloth was under the belt, falling out giving a color scheme.

Standing, awaiting his introduction, Uryu studied his enemy that he was to face. After his performance in the tournament a few days ago, he knew better not to underestimate an enemy, especially gladiators. Hearing his name; he readied himself.

"Now I present to you a new addition. A virgin upon the sands, a brother in training, hailing from the same lands as Beast of Karakura and our undefeated champion, being their friend from they were but small children. I give you Uryu, Thraex!" Urahara bellowed.

The crowd looked at him with observing eyes. His slender, muscular form did not sit well with them, not knowing what to think. They simply shouted of gave a cheer and clap. Uryu scowled at the response, often hearing of the crowd screaming and begging for Ichigo.

Staring at his opponent, a thin Hoplomachus, he began wondering what type of strategy he could use. Get rid of the spear and he's left with a dagger, shorter than his own sica. If he timed this fight right, he could win this match in a matter of seconds. He had heard of the record, which was of course set by Ichigo where he killed the opponent in the first three seconds.

Maybe he could match it, if not come close?

"Begin!"

Staring at each other, three seconds already passed. The Hoplomachus charged, thrusting his spear forward. Uryu let the spear slide across the side of his shield, before slamming his sica on the spear, breaking it in two and then spinning, smashing the man across the jaw and sending him on the floor. The man landed roughly on his back, completely humiliated, embarrassed and defeated. He looked up to the pulvanis, wondering what judgement was going to be passed.

No doubt death.

Thumbs-down, as expected. Uryu looked up, nodding a bit in annoyance before saying "Apologies" and digging the blade into the mans heart. The crowd was completely flabbergasted at the victory, twelve seconds!

The crowd cheered, crying out his name like a mantra. Uryu chuckled a bit, not exactly enthralled in the cheers as much as Ichigo would be, but enjoying it nonetheless. Putting a fist up, he left the arena.

**00000000000**

Urahara gave out a quick laugh and then a scoff to the lanista beside him, Ukitake who was currently frowning in annoyance. Urahara gloated "It's a marvel you have enough men for this games, with mine decreasing your numbers so rapidly!" The blonde lanista guffawed. Ukitake put on a fake smile, and spoke.

"Well trained" He spoke, applauding Ishida. "From Karakura you say, I forgot about the Karakurans you purchased?" Ukitake asked. Urahara nodded and replied;

"I did indeed" Urahara stated, regarding the 'From Karakura' comment. "He's proven himself worthy, I am rewarding him with a chance to rise higher within the gladiatorial ranks." Urahara explained "I would have chosen men such as Tsukishima, but we both know that he is less powerful than the likes of Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kugo, despite rivalling Yumcihika and Ikkaku. So I let some newcomers fight and see what they have to offer" Urahara explained with a shrug.

**00000000000**

Time passed, Hisagi won his match as did Moe. Gin was up next, the snake-like man fought as a Secutor, with sword and shield. He wore a black leather arm-gaurd, which was covered in burnt chainmail, a secutor helmet, burnt greaves with an oval scutum and a spatha. The man stood in the arena, frowning at the words Ichigo snarled at him.

_Don't die too quickly now._

The champion didn't even joke, more like ordered him, which was infuriating to say the least. Sure, Gin did some bad things and he didn't even regret them. But he earned the mark! Maybe not in the traditional way, more of a helping Urahara with a sinister plot then earn it illegitimately, but it was still etched into his skin!

The whole reason why he was treated badly was because of his method to earn the mark. He wanted to be among the brotherhood! But due to his...well 'treachery' and his 'devious' attitude they treated him with nothing but mockery and scorn. Maybe he could redeem himself? A life of deviant deeds with Urahara and a brotherhood with the gladiators was probably too much to ask for.

Scowling, he readied his sword...

**00000000000**

Ichigo lay on his back, awaiting his turn. His eyes were wide opened and staring at the ceiling. Uryu looked at him and rose an eyebrow before asking. "You do not watch Gin's match?" The recently victorious gladiator asked the champion. Ichigo looked up and met Uryu's questioning eyes with an annoyed scowl. Ichigo looked at him as if he had two heads and spoke;

"Do you really believe me interested in the snakes affairs? He can win or die all as he pleases, makes no difference to me nor the brothers. He was nott and never will be one of us." Ichigo spoke. "Say and think what you please, but we gladiators swore an oath to bring honor. Gin does the opposite and gains reward"

Uryu shrugged. Made sense he supposed. Planting himself beside Ichigo, he twiddled with his fingers and asked. "Why do you hate Gin so much any way? I do not recall him doing anything terrible to you nor the brothers" Uryu asked.

Ichigo shrugged "He's just not the type of man I like and he _is_ the type of man I hate" Ichigo continued. "I won't respect him until he redeems himself, which would take years of repentance prayer" He joked

Ichigo heard stomping on the seating area of the arena, as did Uryu. That meant one thing and one thing only...

**00000000000**

Gin grunted, taking his helmet off as he walked up to the man who crawled away from him. The silver-haired man managed to cut a leg off, resulting in the crowd chanting the words he wanted to hear so badly.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Gin smirked, taking a tight hold of his spatha, grabbing hold of his opponents head and pulling it back, pressing the steel against the neck before digging it and and pulling to the side, cutting the throat and winning the match. Gin growled while pulling, the crowd giving a cheer while doing so.

Gin roared and Urahara clapped, his right-hand man in financial and devious affairs wasn't all that bad when it came to fighting. Being a treacherous fuck was his problem and what he was best at.

**00000000000**

Time passed and the games continued, nearing the Primus. A lot of fighting had happened today, many deaths and many spares. Ichigo had killed two, while sparing four, same for Grimmjow and the opposite for Kugo, who had two spares and killing four. Renji had killed three, sparing two. After his first match, Uryu had fought three times, all spares, the same occurred with Yumichika. While Moe, Hisagi, Ikkaku Chad and Gin fought twice, a kill and spare each.

_Ichigo blocked the oncoming hammer with his shield, his trusty scutum absorbing all of the impact without damage. Ichigo quickly ducked and turned, cutting the mans lerg, tripping him up before digging his gladius into the mans chest, his other opponent, carrying a spear charged and thrusted, only for Ichigo to jump and land on the spear, snapping it in two before smashing his jaw with a shield, pressing his blade against his throat for judgment._

_Grimmjow blocked the gladius with his sica before using his other blade to slice at the mans back, burying a deep slash that he would no doubt die from. Grimmjow's new armor was quite well designed. Two manica's, both circular which covered his whole arm, leading up to a shoulder pad that had a panther on it. His belt had leather strips coming down and he wore a helmet which covered his head, with a strap coming down covering his chin. He had two feathers coming out at either side. He roared to the crowd to secure his victory._

_Kugo blocked the axe with his greatsword before pulling, disarming the man from his axe, flinging it away before kicking the man down and pressing the blade against his chest, looking up for judgement. Life was granted, Kugo moved his blade._

_Renji blocked the spear with his shield, before smashing the bottom edge of the rectangular life-saver down onto the spear, before thrusting his spatha forward, the blade going through the helmet and into the mans eye._

_Moe entangling his opponents feet with his net before pulling at it, the murmillo flying into the air before landing with a violent thud. Moe slammed the trident into the mans stomach, victoriously roaring while doing so._

_Hisagi yanked his head back, the axe barely missing his face, then ducked under the horizontal swing and hopping back. Hisagi was now under serious pressure hear as the secutor was pressing on violently and without stop. Running back a bit faster, he swung his flail at the man, luckily smashing against the helmet, setting him in a daze before pulling the man forward, riskily dropping his flail and equipping his pugio which the man ran in to, losing the match._

_Uryu leapt into the air, slamming his sica onto the secutor's helmet, the hammer-wielding brute roaring out in anger as he did so. Slamming his shield into the mans jaw two times, Uryu brought his foot behind the mans heel and pushed before leaping onto the tripped gladiator, pressing his sica to his throat, before the man was given the live sentence._

_Gin ducked under the blade before stabbing the man in the gut and running forward, pushing the man back and onto the floor clumsily, resulting in the victorious result. The fox-faced man grinned and gave the crowd a cheer._

_Yumichika pulled his head back, before jumping forward, pushing his shield into the mans shield and leaping up, with his axe ready to drive into the mans shoulder. The axe hit the mans shoulder, burying itself inside, but not by much. Yumichika quikly leapt behind him and pressed the hook of the axe at his throat, ready for judgement. Once more, life._

_Ikkaku's battle was rather easier, he played with his opponent. He dodged the attacks easily and blocked the ones that he thought were well struck. When he was finally bored, when he saw an opening he threw his spear forward, it piercing the mans stomach. The man pulled the spear out valiantly, gaining some respect from Ikkaku. The wounded gladiator ran at the bald Hoplomachus, who ducked under and stabbed the back of his neck with his pugio in a reverse grip._

**00000000000**

Urahara sat haughtily in his chair, knowing he had dominated the whole contest without fail. His selections were perfect, if not then not far behind. He sat beside the Magistrate, who was ready to declare the winner which was, if he did say so himself, undoubtedly him.

"People of Rukongai" Magistrate Sasakibe bellowed. "Today there has been much bloodshed, much sacrifices and offerings to the people of this glorious city and it's arena. Blood has soaked the sand and it's thirst has been quenched! I will now announce the winner of the tournament! With forty victories and zero defeats, the house of Urahara!" Sasakibe cried. The crowd roared and chanted the name 'Urahara' as loud as possible. Urahara laughed loudly and shrugged to his competitors.

"Better luck next time!"

Urahara stood, hushing the crowd down before muttering to himself. "I may actually yell 'Shall I begin'?" He joked to himself "No wonder Ichigo takes so long while celebrating his victories"

"Go ahead Urahara, you deserve it" Sasakibe nodded. Urahara smiled and bellowed to the people of Rukongai who sat in the arenas seats, awaiting his words. The lanista smirked before bellowing.

"The city of Rukongai has honored me nearly to the point of tears" He cried. "Forty years ago, I went to my first gladiatorial games with my father, I was just like you! A simple onlooker to the glorious and honorable battles. I knew from that point that I wanted this, I wanted to see the crowd roar and take a little small amount of credit of it, I wanted to have the pride to know that the reason the crowd was cheering was because of me! I wanted that and I got it, but not just because of me!" He bellowed. "I never would have made it, if it were not for my wife! My champions! My city!" He roared, igniting the crowd to the point of screams. Sasakibe gave a nod and Kukaku whispered to her friend.

"He is quite the speaker" She whispered "A great advantage if he ever gained political office" She whispered "All he needs now is favor from a few political people of note. He has Byakuya Kuchika and Shiba, maybe he should gain patronage...from a Legatus?" Kukaku pitched in. Yoruichi nodded and spoke;

"I will discuss it with him tonight"

**00000000000**

The gladiators entered the ludus with cheers and jeers, roars and pours...of wine. Ichigo felt over twenty pats on the back and fourteen hair ruffles. The young champion smirked as he saw his lover smiling down at him, giving her a salute. Urahara quickly exited his villa and onto the balcony, grinning from ear to ear.

"My titans! Today you have outdone yourselves! Drink! Wine and women for the whole house" Urahara bellowed "The servants are allowed to join you, today is a glorious day!" Urahara cried out, the gladiators cheered and got down to current business...

**00000000000**

Music played in the middle of the ludus, the large room was inhabited by slaves and servants alike. Men and women drinking, frolicking and gambling in celebration of the days victory. Uryu sat alone, preferring his own company but often spoke with whoever came up to speak. Hisagi, Tsukishima and Renji where currently speaking with some female servants, namely Nanao, Riruka and Jackie. Kugo was currently with Grimmjow, Chad and Ichigo, throwing dice and gambling. Ichigo had more than enough gold to risk. Yumichika and Ikkaku were off...being themselves.

Grimmjow had a woman in his lap, tossing the dice and roared as he got the desired result. Ichigo gave the dimachaerus a wink and rolled his dice, getting a better result than the former champion, being a little drunk, Grimmjow laughed in annoyance.

"You fuck! First my title now my gold, would you like my cock and balls next?"He sneered, Ichigo laughed and Kugo shook his head in laughter. The ludus was in uproar and in festivities, as was the villa which was filled with Urahara's family and friends.

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia, leaning against the exit with a coy smile, her index finger signalling him to come over. Ichigo quickly left and Grimmjow scowled. "W-What? Don't fucking leave I'm not done with you yet, come back here you horny bastard!...I'm telling Dominus!"

Ichigo shrugged of Grimmjows whines and exited with Rukia, taking two jugs of wine with him. The two quickly exited and went to Ichigo's private cell in the training ground. Ichigo had already given the guards wine so they were currently ...somewhere, obviously not at their stations because they were running about intoxicated!

**00000000000**

Urahara sipped his cup of wine as the nobles gossiped, chatted and laughed together. He had heard his wifes proposition and had thoroughly agreed, inviting the currently visiting Momo here to ask her for introduction with her husband.

Momo was here, wearing her expensive jewellery and her green dress. Her hair was done up in her usual bun and she was currently with Kukaku, who was putting in a good word. If a lanistas wife suddenly approached a wife of a man of high ploitical status, then she would just laugh. Since Kukaku was matron of a huge clan and sister of the most known man in the Republic she could convince Momo to do whatever she wanted.

Shunsui and Ukitake were here, same with the magistrate. Somebody had left a large jug of wine on the table, which was most likely a gift from one of the part comers. Hisana Kuchiki was also here, with some of the other women of status, they were currently in a circle speaking of current affairs. The men spoke of politics and the games while the women gossiped and giggled.

It was a typical Reireitei party, but if Urahara would have known what was about to happen, he never would have thrown it in the first place...

**00000000000**

Rukia yelped as she felt the cold liquid pour on her chest, before giving a moan as she felt her lovers mouth lick it away, sucking on her breast and licking her erect nipple. They were both drunk and were using the remainder of the wine as a sexual toy, which was working quite _quite _well.

The liquid quickly dripped lower and lower, which Ichigo followed in pursuit. Rukia's breath shuddered the lower he went, pushing his head down so he would get down faster. She almost shrieked as she felt him lick her folds, giving a feminine yelp instead. Ichigo breathed on her awaiting sex, forcing her to groan out in lustful annoyance, hating the way he teased her awaiting, wet sex. Finally digging in, Ichigo's hands massaged her breasts as his talented tongue worked it's magic. Rukia moaned out with every twist, turn and dance the tongue did, trying to make her eyes roll into the back of her head. He pulled his tongue out, preferring to use his fingers instead.

Slowly pushing two fingers in, Ichigo slowly widened them apart, before crossing them and pumping them , trying something new. Deciding on simply using parallel fingers, he began so again.

His left thumb played with her clitoris, rubbing the erect nub. His thumb gyrated while his fingers pumped. Rukia moaned and cried out, her toes curling and teeth gritting. She gave a very uncharacteristic grunt as he went faster, only fueling his desire more and more. He lightly pinched her clit, deciding to use three fingers now going faster and faster.

Rukia cried out as she came all over his fingers, the juices flowing out from her and onto him, which he gladly accepted. Rukia's mouth was still partially open as she lifted her head to see him very seductively licking the juices off his fingers. Her eyes were consumed with lust as she pounced on him, throwing him on the bed and straddling him. She directed him into her, moaning as his large member slowly and steadily entered her, giving a cry as it hit home. Before moving her hips, she lifted the wine and poured some on his chest and neck, leaning down and licking it all off, him groaning in response.

"You taste so good" She purred out "I could do this all day"

Ichigo laughed and spoke "Give me a drink"

She was about to hand him some, but smirked and poured the rest in her mouth. He was about to protest until she leaned over and opened her mouth, letting some fall onto his mouth which he happily accepted. He swallowed it all before leaning up and kissing her, the wine moving in and out of both their mouths, getting equal share.

She left his mouth now, ready to force him to scream her name in euphoria. She leaned back, placing her hands on his knees before slowly moving her hips back and forth, feeling his member inside her without screaming herself was a challenge, but she would persevere!

Placing her hands on his chest she lifted herself off him and slid back down, deciding he would help, everytime she lifted of him he would pull back and when she would slam he would thrust, creating a fantastic rhythm. Gripping her hips tightly, they began to do so. The first noises they made was a groan and moan, before it escalated into a cry or yelp. Soon enough there was screams and roars as they both created a passionate, deadly rhythm that each of them did their equal share. Ichigo and Rukia were both sweating, their hot sticky bodies grinding against each other as they cried out each others names in euphoria.

Ichigo won the game as she yelped out, coming all over his lower regions, forcing him to almost come himself. Restraining himself, he pulled out of her ready to try a different position, which Rukia smirked lustfully. "Not there..." She panted, her cheeks red from blushing and her eyes filled with lust. Her hair was matted against her forehead, as was Ichigo's.

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "You sure?...I don't know if it'll slide in easily"

She laughed "Use the wine!" She joked.

He smirked "That would sting" He chuckled drunkingly, she gave a coy smile.

"Use me"

Ichigo understood what she meant and used all off her juices he could get his hands...well not his hands on but you know what he meant. Before she hooked her elbow with her knee, lifting her leg on her side, Ichigo was behind her, opening her ass and prodding his tip at her other hole.

"Push in!" She snapped and he scowled.

"I don't want to hurt you" He moaned

"Never mind that and fuck me!" She ordered. Ichigo rolled his eyes before pushing in, getting only the tip in. She frowned and growled. "Push it in deeper or-" He pushed in as hard as he could, getting half of his shaft in her ass. Her breath shuddered and he groaned out, she leaned back and caught his mouth in a wet, hot kiss. "Move"

Ichigo began slowly moving his hips, trying to get adjusted to her tightness and letting her adjust to his size. Rukia bit her lip, looking back with the sexiest look Ichigo could imagine and he could do sexy stares, He slowly pushed in harder, before pulling some of him out faster. As he progressively thrusted faster, they both began moaning louder.

After a few minutes, he was slapping against her, kissing her neck as she cried out his name, calling it like a mantra. He bit her neck nearly to the point of drawing blood as he moved, trying to position himself to find some leverage. Thrusting harder and faster, he felt himself coming harder and faster, he made out a noise and Rukia laughed.

"I recognize that noise" She slurred lustfully "I'm about to now!" She yelped. Ichigo felt her nails dig deep into his shoulder as she came. She quickly ordered him to pull out, which he frowned at. She smirked at him coyly "You always liked my feet didn't you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, laughing as she moved her feet, pressing it against his erection. "Only around you I have this weird liking" He mumbled "You bring out the weird in me" He said laughing almost embarrassedly, he gave a nod as her feet moved against his expecting erecting. He maoned out, this si better than what he thought it would be. Looking up, he saw that she was playing with her breasts, trying to get him to come faster, her hand moving towards her wet, satisfied sex. Her feet pressed tighter against him, pumping up and down, moaning while doing so. Ichigo bit his lip and gave a grunt as he came, the juice shot out and landed on his own chest, which Rukia quickly licked off, cleaning him.

Rukia moved on his chest, kissing his neck before laughing "Drunk sex is weird" She giggled, Ichigo nodded. The things they done today was...pretty odd...and insanely hot and erotic.. "We need to do this again" She demanded

"We can do it all night, love" He promised, hooking his arm around her, straddling her himself.

**00000000000**

The party was over, the crowd had left and Momo had given consideration to speaking with her husband. Everything was going well for the House of Urahara, complete perfection. Yoruichi hugged her husband, who bit her earlobe as if asking if they wanted to...

"Oh do not mind me" Kukaku smirked as she entered, holding a large jug of wine. "A jug of wine was left here, the best kind in all of Seireitei" She stated, filling a cup. "I thought I would celebrate with you but it seems I was interrupting...unless-" She smirked seductively before taking a sip of her wine. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and Urahara laughed, taking two cups from the desk beside him, filling them as well.

Urahara filled the cup and was about to sip it, until he heard a cough. It was from Kukaku, he looked up and saw her looking pale. "Miss Kukaku are you-"

Kukaku entered a coughing fit, suprising Urahara and completely scaring Yoruichi. It took a turn for the worse as blood began puring from her mouth, Yoruichi gasped out.

"Kukaku!" She cried, grabbing hold of her friend. Yoruici sat, cradling the coughing Kukaku "It's the fucking wine!" She snapped at her husband. "It's been poisoned!"

Urahara quickly tossed his cup away "I'll get the Medicus!" He stated, running out of the room down to the local doctor. Yoruichi was now crying, tears freely flowing in worry for her sister-like friend, she was whispering 'Breath' into her poisoned friends ear, but it was no use. Her eyes were empty, her arms were as stiff as steel. Her heart had stopped and her soul departed from this world. Yoruichi looked at her friend, pressing her forehead against hers, tears dripping and teeth gritting.

Kukaku Shiba, sister of Kaien Shiba and Matron of the Shiba clan and long-time best friend and sister by bond to Yoruichi had died in said womans arms, poisoned by a man trying to get at Urahara and murder her husband. The attempt to murder her husband was bad enough, but they killed her friend- no her _sister!_ Yoruichi was not going to have this, she was a woman on a mission now, defending the honor and pride of herself, her husband and her sister.

But the questions on Yoruichi's mind was;

Who was this man or woman?

And how should she kill him or her?

**00000000000**

**Boom!**

**That lemon was freaky. I was sitting wondering 'How can I make this as different and not boring as possible? Hardcore drunken anal sex with a footjob, why not?**

**Who poisoned Kukaku is probab- nah the question on your mind is where's the next lemon isn't it? Just kidding,Yoruichi's gone badass and is gonna fuck shit up, feminist-style.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everybody!**

**So Kukaku's been murdered, but by who? This chapter has a few weeks time skip, so they're already in Jigoku, the big event is a week away. This chapter will have detective Yoruichi and her band of investigors are off to find her friends murderer and kill that bastard as soon as possible!**

**Karin and Yuzu are living with the Ishida's, who most likely run Karakura now due to Isshins death and Ichigo's 'death'. They'll come in around the second/third book. Hitusgaya, Kaein Shiba, Byakuya Kuchiki, Aizen and Yamamoto will all play a larger role in the next book.  
**

**People seemed to like last chapters lemon, it was pretty freaky I know, but it's pretty fun to write things like that, I'll try and explore a lot of different things in the future, moving beyond Ichigo and Rukia hopefully. I've been discussing it with one of my reviewers EmpressMinea and she gave me some good advice, thanks girl! **

**Let's go!**

**0000000000**

The lands of Jigoku were the hottest Ichigo had ever endured. Constantly training in the rented Ludus that Urahara had aquired while the sun was out was one of the most difficult tasks Ichigo had to deal with. The training ground was different, more circular than square like Urahara's and it was difficult to get used to, but he honestly couldn't complain.

The orange-haired gladiator honestly felt sorry for his heartbroken Domina, as he had heard the story from Rukia. To have someone you cherish die in front of you and in your arms was something Ichigo could relate to, having his own mother die in his arms and having his father killed before him. Not being able to protect them was hell, as well as a part of his fault. If he had been stronger...

He honestly believed that he was cursed when it came to protecting. His mother and father died and his village invaded, but when he leaves he finds out his sisters are alive and living with Ryuuken and the Ishidas? It was too much of a coincidence, he must have been cursed of some sort, or just been blessed with plain bad luck whe it came to having lives in his hands. He believed that life should never be put in his own hands, which is why he preferred being placed in Urahara's hands, with the rest of his fellow slaves.

Urahara was usually overlooking the training, sipping on a cup of wine, for once not talking with his usually-present now mostly-absent wife, who was constantly out of the house, most likely searching for Kukaku's killer, who had been conveniently traced back to here. Ichigo knew this because Yoruichi had taken him out of training and out into the city to act as muscle, despite being a feisty woman, Yoruichi couldn't handle if she was attacked by multiple thugs or if she found the killer, only to be attacked and killed in an attempt to protect his or her identity.

He had to give it to Yoruichi, she was one scary woman and had a mouth on her. She knew exactly what to say when they were interrogating the wine merchants over Rukongai to find out who bought the wine. He remember when they found the lead to the person who had purchased it, tracing him all the way to Jigoku, the reason for their early arrival.

_Ichigo stood beside Yoruichi, as did Rukia as they stood in the wine shop asking the man had anybody purchased the brand of wine. The man looked hesitant to answer, which only enflamed her already blazing anger. Glaring at the merchant, she turned to her bodyguard, Ichigo and ordered._

"_Why don't we give him a closer look, eh Ichigo?" She smirked coyly to the gladiator, who nodded and wrapped his hand around the jugs handles, before smashing the clay-made jug into the man's head, it breaking on impact. Grabbing the broken piece with the wines symbol, he pressed the sharp edge against the merchants throat, pushing it so a small amount of blood The merchant gasped out before yelling out;_

"_I-I remember a man!" He cried out "T-Tall, light-haired...seemingly young!" He confessed. Ichigo pulled the broken piece away and lifted him, before slamming his head on the table. Yoruichi bend down near his ear and yelled._

"_And where does this man come from?" She yelled "What is his name? His status? Is he a slave? A noble? Tell me!" She roared, the man quickly confessed._

"_I-I do not know! B-But he mentioned Jigoku, h-his name was unknown but he seemed like a noble! He wore expensive robes, so either wealthy merchant or noble. N-Now please let me go!" He begged. Ichigo looked to Yoruichi for permission, who nodded._

_The dark-skinned woman turned to the merchant, before giving a dangerous glare "Was that so fucking hard?" She demanded, before smashing her fist across the man's seemingly breaking it. Ichigo couldn't help but comment._

"_Nice punch" Ichigo joked._

_Yoruichi looked at him and rolled her eyes, before answering. "I know"_

Ichigo shook his head, it seemed like he would be called out of training to help her again. He didn't mind, it was fun spending indirect time with Rukia. Often managing to share words with her when Domina wasn't looking or listening. But the again, he couldn't lie and say that Yoruichi was sometimes fun to hang around with. She told good jokes and impressed Ichigo with her headstrong personality. He was beginning to think Rukia was getting jealous, not that she needed to. He knew Rukia, if she didn't care about Yoruichi would push her aside and yell to the heavens that Ichigo belonged to her.

As he trained on his reactions, he noticed Yoruichi appearing on the balcony, looking annoyed and frustrated. She had obviously not found the wine-buyer, but her determination was still evident, if not a little bruised. The Domina looked down and he smiled, he figured she deserved it after all she had been going through, which made him feel a little hypocritical considering he probably caused this type of pain all the time with his occupation.

She looked at him and signalled him up, it seemed he was going to leave the walls again. Nodding loyally, he left the rented training grounds and up to the rented villa, ready to accompany his Domina to the town to try and find the bastard who killed Kukaku!

**00000000000**

Ichigo shifted, his shoulders itchy. He wore a hooded red vest, which was opened revealing his chest. He wore black pants, going down to his shins like shorts and had brown cloth shoes own. He had a gladius sheathed at his hip, in case a questioned person got to angry. He dressed more like a mercenary than a common slave or bodyguard, which made him feel nostalgic.

Ichigo looked around, trying to find any person who would know the location or identity of the person who bought the poisoned wine. Ichigo wondered, would the man be stupid enough to attend the party? Ichigo turned to his Domina and asked;

"Who all went to the party?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi shrugged, thinking before answering.

"The magistrate, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kukaku, My friend Soi fon and her family, Momo, the Kira family and the Kasumioji family, why?" She asked hopefully. Ichigo answered simply.

"Do any of them live here?" He asked. Yoruichi thought and snapped her fingers, finding the answer. She turned to Ichigo.

"Izuru!" She cried "He's a friend of Momo's, and a member of the Kira family, he appeared at the party. He didn't attract any attention to himself and didn't demand any, considering he isn't a character of note in his clan. He moved here recently and come to think of it, he matches the description!" She spoke, before frowning. "But why would he attempt to kill my husband, he does not even know him" She asked. Rukia answered that.

"Maybe he was moved towards purpose by another man, such as potential rivals or enemies?" Rukia asked. "It would be the intelligent route. Instead of a local, known man buying a known wine at his routine merchant, have someone else buy it for you and poison it, before giving it to you and bringing it to the party" Rukia spoke thoughtfully. Yoruichi's eyes widened in agreement.

"It makes sense" She nodded "Well Kira" She snarled in contempt "I shall pay you a visit right at this moment, before hearing the truth once and for all" She growled. Signalling them to follow her, it seemed she knew the destination of Kira's house. Ichigo looked and Rukia and smiled.

"As intelligent as the goddess of Knowlegde" He complimented. Rukia smirked haughtily, a smidgen of arrogance tingling from her eyes. She gave him a wink before following her Domina, confidence radiating from her. Ichigo laughed, shaking his head before following in pursuit, before Yoruichi got angrier and killed the next blonde man she saw.

**0000000000**

Urahara nodded at the armor merchant's offerings. Considering the event that was about to take place was the biggest gladiatorial battle in the Republics history, the obviously had to wear a schemed armor design, one dedicated to the whole day. Each of his gladiators would have a different armor, but of the same style. He already had Ichigo and Grimmjow's picked out, the latters was easy because he already had it in stock.

Ichigo's armor was a shoulder-pad, a steel one with each segmented steel plate being padded by a red cloth. On the strap it had a small steel circle, covering his right breast. His bracers were brown leather, with bits of steel here and there, extending up to cover his knuckles with a strap over his palm. His brown leather belt was large, with a steel lions head design on it. His greaves were similar to his bracers, leather with steel here and there. His helmet was unusual though, it appeared as a normal steel helmet, covering his scalp like a bicycle helmet. It was brimmed too, the brim extending out twenty-centimetres. On the top of the helmet was a large plumed crest, it was red and extended high into the air, around fourty-centimetres. (A plumed crest is basically straightened horse hair, placed close together and being placed on the top over helmets, they are in the shape of a semi-circle. Roman helmets usually have them, just look up plumed crests on google or something)

Grimmjow's armor was the same as Ichigo's old dimachaerus armor. Two leather shoulder pads with grey-fur curved over, with two leather bracers and two leather greaves. He also wore a brown loincloth and a brown belt, with a steel panther design (Not the band) on the leather.

Biting his nails in thought, he picked out Moe's Retiarius armor. A leather shoulder-pad, with a square piece of metal, completely covered in leather that was placed inside the shoulder-pad, protecting his neck. His belt was thick like Ichigo's, but no design and had a holster for his dagger. His greaves and bracers were leather.

The one thing that would seperate the gladiators from their enemies was the cloths they wore around their arms. Urahara's house would wear a red cloth, until then he didn't know what cloths the others would wear.

**0000000000**

Finding Kira's villa, Ichigo stood beside Yoruichi protectively as Rukia stood loyally. The Domina knocked on the door of the villa, awaiting the response. A slave answered the door, peeking out from behind, the girl asked. "Excuse me, may I ask your name?" The slave asked. Yoruichi glared before rolling her eyes and stating;

"Yoruichi" Yoruichi stated plainly. The slave nodded and spoke "Come in" She smiled. Yoruichi nodded and the slave spoke "Dominus is in his office, please follow me" She said.

Yoruichi nodded and followed the slave, her two companions did the same and accompanied their Domina to their potential enemies office. Yoruichi had a steely look in her eye, as if ready to rip out Kira's heart and feed it to a starving dog. Reaching the office, the slave nodded before leaving them. Yoruichi entered without knocking and barged in, suprising Kira, who seemed to be resting his head.

"You bought wine from a merchant in Rukongai did you not?" Yoruichi snapped to the surprised Kira. "Why did you poison the wine? Why did you try to kill my husband?" Yoruichi roared.

Kira began to sweat "C-Calm down Yoruichi" He spoke shakily. "I-I did not poison the wine" He spoke, Ichigo saw the look in his eye and rolled his eyes with a scoff before snapping to the man.

"Stop lying" Ichigo demanded, going over and gripping the blonde-man from the scruff, throwing him over the desk that was behind him. Kira landed with a thud and stood up quickly, yelling "Guards!"

Ichigo scowled, taking out his sword as three guards came in the office door. The first guard attacked, swinging his sword horizontly in which Ichigo easily dodged. As the mans wrist was sent to far to the right, Ichigo caught his wrist and thrusted his sword into his chest, before disarming him and blocking the next attack, bringing up the two swords he wielding in an 'X'. Ichigo thrusted his foot forward, kicking the man before throwing his sword, hitting the last guard.

The kicked guard stood angrily, thrusting his sword forward. The bottom edge of Ichigo's gladius grinded across the top edge of the guards, pressing forward and pushing his grinding gladius down, Ichigo elbowed the guard and swung his blade up diagonally, slashing the man across the chest.

Yoruichi picked up a sword, walking slowly to Kira with a glare. "I am going to ask you one more time. You came to my party with poisoned wine, why did you want to kill my husband and why did you attempt it like a coward?" She growled. "Deny it and part with your cock" She threatened.

Kira sat in his chair, a beat of sweat dripping down his forward. He panted heavily, fear overwhelming him. He gulped and nodded, accepting the claim. "Y-yes, I poisoned the wine"

"Why?" Yoruichi roared.

"B-because I was paid to do it" Kira claimed. "H-he told him if I poisoned the wine and killed your husband, h-he would pay me one-thousand gold" He stated, his eyes wide as Yoruichi pressed the tip of the gladius against his forehead. Yoruichi glared straight into his eyes, as if trying to kill him. If looks could kill, everybody who met Yoruichi's eyes today would have perished in a fiery hell.

"Who and why?" She asked simply.

"T-two men and for two reasons" Kira spoke. "Juushiro Ukitake and Kyoraku Shunsui" The blonde-man stated. Yoruichi's eyes widened in anger, more or less guessing the reasons. Before he could finish, she scoffed and gave her answer.

"Ukitake wants his gladiators and Shunsui wants his wife, am I correct?" She snapped. Kira's eyes widened and gave a nod. He shuddered before asking.

"H-How did you-"

"A hunch" She snapped, seemingly mixing it with a scoff. She shook her head in an angry disbelief, hating every word that was just spoken to her. The mind of a human when greed and lust overtook honor and sense!

"C-Can I live?" Kira asked.

Yoruichi looked at him in disbelief before pouncing on him, slapping him hard against the cheek. "Do you know what the actions and consequences of your greed and stupidity have cost me?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes. "You killed a woman who I loved as a sister! A woman who would betray the Gods themselves just to see me smile! You poisoned her!" She sneered, her thumb and fingers squeezing his cheeks together. "You won't be leaving this place alive" She promised.

"Sword Domina?" Ichigo asked "This sword has taken the lives of many foes, if you would have it" Ichigo beckoned. Yoruichi looked at him and declined.

"A man such as this would not be worthy of a sword such as that, Ichigo my dear" She purred. Yoruichi's hand stretched out and grabbed a steel goblet, her fingers tightening around it slowly and almost sadistically. She lifted the goblet and smashed it into the murderers head. Then again, then again and again and again until her arm was tired.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, as were Rukia's. Yoruichi was biting her lip now, her chest covered in blood and tears falling from her eyes. This was probably the first man she had ever killed, Ichigo's face was frowning and Rukia was worried.

The body slave slowly approached the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "D-Domina?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi looked to Rukia, before wrapping her arms around the young slave, sobbing into her chest. Ichigo approached them both, putting an arm around Yoruichi. "Come on Domina, let's get you cleaned up, then we can go home to Dominus, he'll get you through this" Ichigo comforted. Yoruichi nodded and stood, walking as the two slaves had their arms around her shoulder.

"Ichigo, Rukia" She spoke. "Gratitude" She said, giving them a sniffling smile. "Without you I-" She stopped speaking and Rukia gave her an understanding nod. Yoruichi smiled and leaned on Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo sighed before realizing, he gave a growl and told the two women in annoyance, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The guards"

Yoruichi bit her lip. "Shit"

"Take my hood Domina" Rukia stated, placing the hood on her Domina's head. Ichigo looked at the window, signalling them to take that route. Rukia nodded and brought Yoruichi over before asking the slave.

"Where do you go?" Rukia asked.

"Wait there" He ordered his lover and...lover. "I will take care of the girl" He spoke and Rukia realized, the slave girl who saw their faces. She nodded slowly and Ichigo looked at her smiling. "I won't kill her" He promised.

Ichigo peeked out the door, trying to find any guards that were patrolling. Not finding any, he decided over exaggerate his task by jumping and rolling like a secret spy. Forcing Yoruichi to scowl at his nonchalant view to the situation. Peeking around the next corner, he noticed the slave girl speaking with a guard. Knowing there was not much time on his hands and he needed to take care of this now, he threw the sword at the guard, hitting him dead on the neck in front of the girl, who let of a terrified shriek as this happened. Quickly grabbing his sword and slamming a hand over her mouth, Ichigo whispered in her ear. "Calm down, you're going to live"

The girl looked at Ichigo, who put on his best reassuring eyes and she calmed down, very little though. Ichigo asked her "What is your name?" He asked.

"L-Lilynette" She spoke. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Okay Lilynette" Ichigo began "Me and you are going to go to a new villa ok? A new master, is that ok?" Ichigo asked, trying to comfort her. Lilynette slowly nodded, more from fear than agreement. "When I move my hand, don't scream"

She nodded and he slowly removed his hand, she didn't scream, good. "Good now-" Ichigo heard a scream, not from Lilynette but from Rukia and began the champion panic, he roughly took her wrist and ordered her to follow him, which she did quickly. They ran through the hallways as fast as they could, ignoring looking around corners for guards, Ichigo had his gladius brandished for any enemies. They entered the main hallway and reached Kira's office, only to find another an extra dead guard, with a Rukia with bloodied hands, wielding one of the dead guards swords.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Rukia shook her head declining his worry and spoke.

"It's the guards blood, I managed to kill him before he could attack us" She confessed, giving him a determined look. "I would wager that Domina would have killed her first if she were not in such a state" She spoke sadly, looking at her Domina.

Ichigo looked at her and nodded. "Well done" He congratulated. "This is Lilynette, she is going to come with us okay?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi scowled for a moment before nodding agreeably and snapping.

"We must go before deed is discovered" She spoke, ordering the three slaves to go out the window. "Come, I know a way out and into the town" She confessed. Ichigo grimaced as he wiped the blood of Rukia's hands with a cloth. Yoruichi looked up, thankfully after the champion cleaning the slaves hands and snapped. "Hurry!"

Ichigo nodded and they climbed out the window. The sky was getting darker and there was a woods behind the villa that led into the east of the town, which was a mile or so away from the rented villa. The four escaped into the woods and left the dead Dominus and guards in the villa, while the other twenty guards patrolled outside the villa, oblivious to the fact that there had been six murders. The guards in Jigoku were a disgrace it seemed...

**000000000000**

Urahara grimaced as he saw his wife before asking, or rather demanding. "What the fuck happened?" He asked, eyes wide and full with worry. Yoruichi nodded before answering in annoyance.

"We found the bastard who killed Kukaku" Yoruichi snarled "The fucker lies dead in his villa, the deed undiscovered. The only person who knows of our arrival is now a part of our slaves" Yoruichi spoke. "It was Izuru Kira, sent to purpose by those two treacherous fucks Ukitake and Shunsui" Yoruichi confessed, Urahara gritted his teeth in anger.

"Those fucks!" He growled. "I'll have their fucking hearts for what the did to us- no for what they did to _you_!" He spoke. Yoruichi smiled devilishly and answered with as much anger and hatred.

"And I shall grip the knife"

**0000000000000**

**Short chapter, but eventful eh? Had some Yoruichi character development and some action, as well as a new member of the family, Lilynette! I actually liked Yoruichi this chapter. She isn't all that bad...sort of. She's headstrong, devious, seductive and supportive, with a bit of a temper problem. If she wasn't cheating on Urahara with Ichigo I'd think she's perfect!**

**Next chapter will be pretty cool, but you'll have to wait a week considering I'm going to Italy! The games of Rukongai will be very diverse, with horses, carts and multiple battles before the Primus, where they will fight and see who becomes the champion of the Republic. The three matches before hand will be a test, or so. Each test will be a special test, picked from a bowl, similar to picking what weapon to choose in the pits. The tests will include.**

**Fighting mounted enemies on carts.**

**Fighting a tiger/lion/bear/boar**

**Fighting on a large stand, falling over will result on being impaled by spikes.**

**It's not going to pull punches, it's gonna be fun to write! Other gladiators fighting will include Hell Chapters Togabito like Kokuto etc... (Who Ukitake will sell to a Jigoku lanista)**

**I have a good idea for Ganju Shiba's character and the Vandenreich, but they won't appear until the next book, where their characters could be enemies or allies.**

**Any ways, I'm off to Italy!  
**

**P.S Ichigo, Grimmjow and Moes armor is on the profile.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hi everybody!**

**Just got back from Italy, I stayed in a hotel in Naples which was pretty cosy. Naples was amazing, the city was huge and booming! I also managed to get to Rome and see the outside of the Colosseum, not inside which was a shame but ah well!**

**The games today will be a bit unusual than most. Since I've been to Italy, I'm in a very different style of mood rather than just one-vs-one or man-vs-man. I'll bring animals, machines (Carts, carriages) and inanimate objects into it! Although since it would take up to much time (As well as being a tad boring) I'll only write out two/three of their main battles before moving onto the Primus. (Ichigo and Grimmjow is certain. Maybe Chad if I can think up of a battle. I should watch the movie 'Gladiator' since that has tonnes of unusual matches)**

**Wow, we are nearing the end. I only have 2-3 big matches left until the finale! This is pretty sad for me. Ah well, there _will _be a sequel and another. It'll be a trilogy after all!**

**As we near our end, let us begin!**

…

**ok...**

**Oh, P.S Since it was a long journey to Italy, as well as bus rides and sitting bored in the room I had to entertain myself, so I got a few books like _Lord of the Rings _and the like, where description and detail is amazing, so I might be better at writing!**

**On for real this time!**

**00000000000**

Ichigo sat in the waiting room of the Jigoku stadium motionlessly, awaiting his call. The room was cleaner than the dirty, smelly Karakura stadium that reeked of death and fear, although this was probably due to being recently built and not even being used. Blood had not yet graced the stadiums sands, but soon it shall.

Ichigo would have the honor of spilling the first blood on the stadium, or the shame of having his blood fall onto the sand first. Either way, it was a risk he was willing to take. The title of 'Champion of the Republic' was an honor and glory he could not turn down, it was a title that he would forever remember, as well as the adoring crowd and his hateful enemies. His near would strike admiration and fear into the hearts of many. Men would think of him as an example, a benchmark. Whilst women would dream of him while their men made love to them, dreaming of his hard, sweaty and sticky body slamming into them while his orange locks matted against his forehead, emphasising his beautiful, lust-filled amber eyes.

Not that he cared about what _other _women thought.

Hearing a fanfare booming outside, the determined champion lifted his specially made helmet for todays occasion. The helmet fit perfectly, stopping at his mid-forehead, the metal brim had been shortened down to ten-centimetres due to it being to heavy, ruining the orange-haired champions balance. Tightening the helmet on with the strap under his chin, Ichigo then found his rectangular red octopus shield there, faithful as ever with his gladius beside it. He lifted his two favored weapons, standing behind the gates awaiting his introduction.

He had...a rather odd night last night which made him wary of the walls of the arena. Something that had been destined to happen by Yoruichi's nature of course. His beautiful dark-skinned Domina, along with her husband had him and Rukia help her exact her revenge on one of the murderers that stripped Kukaku Shiba of her life.

Kyoraku Shunsui had been murdered by Yoruichi, Ichigo, Urahara and Rukia, his now decaying corpse hidden in the walls of the stadium, never to be found or asked about. A forged letter being sent to the Magistrate that he had retired to Naruki city to find a wife and live a calm life away from the blood and death, written in his own style of words and wit of course.

Ichigo remembered the night exactly as he saw it...

**0000000000**

**The night beforehand...**

Yoruichi paced up and down, her husband sitting behind his rented desk with his teeth nibbling at his already cut nails in deep thought. The man was thinking of a way to exact a bloody and subtle revenge on one of the murderers, as well as getting away with it. His brain was thinking one thousand thoughts a second, moving a mile a minute. Suddenly, a candle appeared above his head. (Light bulbs weren't invented, duh)

"I know that look" Yoruichi spoke solemnly, her tone betraying her excitement. She stared deep into her husbands eyes with ferocity and determination, something her husband saw. "What are your thoughts?" She asked quickly. Urahara was still thinking, she frowned, scrunching up her nose before giving her an answer.

"We use Shunsui's lust towards our advantage" He spoke. "Lure him into the streets with false cries of a sensual hunger, before ripping him from this world, hiding his body in a place they will never expect" Urahara spoke almost sinisterly, yet still full of contempt. He had loved Kukaku as family like his wife, although not to her extent. His desire for revenge and already festered hatred for the two men was driving him down a dark-path he had wandered many times in the pursuit of things like knowledge, position and revenge.

"He may bring protection" His wife spoke.

"We have one of the greatest warriors the world has ever beheld on our side" The Lanista dead panned.

Yoruichi nodded in realization. Before speaking out "I'll bring Rukia too, she proves herself useful in deeds such as this"

"I have no problem"

Yoruichi smiled, feeling a sense of fulfilment for herself. She didn't know if revenge would make her feel better or feel worse, but time would tell if the former or latter would dominate...

Hours passed, the letter had been sent to Kyorakus newly purchased Jigoku villa. Yoruichi had written the letter herself, the words dripping with eager lust and wet opportunity. The bearded mature-charmed man could never resist.

_Dear Kyoraku_

_Many a night I lay in bed untouched by my husband, caring more about hard, sweaty men battling than my soft, expecting touch... I have dreamt of a man, a real man, a masculine mature man roaming my body, touching my breasts...exploring the pleasures between my thighs...filling me completely with his seed_

_Your charms and wits have had me wet with desire, my thighs moistening at the very thought of you and I in bed, our legs entwined and our sweaty bodies together, becoming one._

_Meet me, tonight at midnight at the bridge near the new stadium. Please...do not disappoint me...I need you... Bring the letter too, I wish to destroy it. If my husband were to find out... I will not do this without caution._

_Yours truly,  
_

_Yoruichi_

Yoruichi had scented the letter with perfume, the envelope being handled with extreme care and being sealed. The reason she had asked for the letter to be returned was so that she could destroy it, as not being suspected in the mans disappearance. Although taking an extra precaution, Urahara had written a letter to Ukitake, under the guise of Kyoraku that he was leaving to Naruki to retire. The new games with his absence giving him a sense of failure and lack of skill in the training of gladiators. To be fair, he only added that in as a last jibe to the man, but the letter seemed true and fair enough.

Yoruichi waited, wearing an orange cloak, wrapped around her frame catching her beautiful figure. She always looked attractive in orange she had been told, she had once wondered would her 'pleasures between her thighs' look more attractive with Ichigo's head in between.

"Would that the Goddess of beauty come down and witness such a sight" She heard a charming voice chide. Kyoraku Shunsui had entered his final arena, with his two bodyguards with him.

"How would she react?" Yoruichi smirked, amused with the mans almost working charm.

"She would resign herself over to you, my dear" The Lanista smiled handsomely. Yoruichi sighed, pulling down her head revealing her hair not tied in its usual style, now flowing down her neck and to her shoulders. "Even more so now" He added.

"I would gladly take up her position" She spoke with an amused tone, her eyes staring deep into Kyorakus. "But I'm afraid the God of beauty is a pure being, I think I would fair better with the God of devious deeds and murder" She spoke, her smile turned into a snarl.

"Excu-"

Ichigo appeared out from behind a nearby tree, wearing his roughspun shorts, cloth and leather shoes and hood cloth vest, his blade striking down his first bodyguard before stabbing the other. Kyoraku turned around and gasped as his jaw met the Urahara's steel-augmented knuckles. The Lanista fell to the floor, his mind in a daze before feeling a gag tie around his mouth, a bag being placed over his head and his wrists being restricted behind his back.

The lanista was dragged across the rough ground, grunting and growling with resistance as he struggled to escape, but to no avail. He was dragged for the duration of around fifteen minutes before finally stopping. He wondered where he was, before hearing a steel-gated door open.

He was thrown onto the floor, hearing muffled whispers before hearing two other thuds, his bodyguards corpses no doubt. The cloth bag was tore from his head, the light almost blinding him. He spoke out a strained "What's this all about?!" He snapped.

Yoruichi looked at him incredulously "Wha-What is this all about?! You tried to kill my husband! You murdered my best friend, my sister!" Yoruichi roared. "What is this about?! Vengeance is what this is about!" She snapped to the man, who looked down, with guilt.

"I never meant to kill her-"

He received a strike to the jaw.

"That makes it better?!" Yoruichi screamed, her eyes wet with tears yet to shed. Kyoraku sighed, nodding in agreement, ready to accept his punishment. The man looked up and gave one of his usual carefree, charming and mature smiles, confusing the duo.

"You got me. Go ahead, I deserve it"

And he got it.

A stab, two stabs, three, four, five. They escalated to twenty-two before they finished, lifting his almost dead body, throwing it into a wall. Shunsui looked up and realized that this was a wall that had yet to be layered with more breaks. Blood filling his throat, he did not speak. He merely leaned against the wall and allowed the champion and his lanista to lift the bricks and cover him, he leaned against the wall being able to do nothing. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't fell to the floor, although this was due to his feet being tied and leaning in between two tight walls themselves. One more brick was to be felt, Urahara's face peered through it before sneering.

"This is what happens to people who hurt my wife!"

Darkness enveloped him.

**000000000000**

Ichigo shuddered at the memory. Kyoraku didn't seem like that bad a man, he was rather interesting if Ichigo said so himself. He couldn't have been that good a man if he wanted to murder an honorable man like Urahara now was he?

Seeing the gate open, Ichigo immediately strode out of the arenas tunnel and out into the long oval-shaped arena. He wasn't used to it, as the Rukongai one had been circular bit it wouldn't effect his fighting style.

"Our first match!" Senator Yamamoto bellowed "Will be honored with the presence of the legendary Ichigo! The undefeated Karakuran! The Titan of the Arena! The God of Blood and Sand! The champion of Rukongai!" He roared. Some of them booed, most likely supporting people like Kokuto and his little band of Jigoku dwellers. Ichigo chuckled, they'd love him soon enough.

"Ichigo will face a test worthy of his skill" Yamamoto cried "He will fight against..." Yamamoto began, his hand reaching into a silver cauldron, pulling out a scrolled up piece of paper, tied with a thin red ribbon. He opened it up and smirked. "Carriages!"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, carriages?

The large gate opposite of him opened, before he got his answer. Five carriages entered the arena. One of them being twelve-foot tall, eight-foot wide with two gladiators on it, one with throwing spears and the other steering it, two pure white horses pulled on it. This must be the main carriage, his first target. It had an inside, as well as a roof (Where the men stood) It seemed more like a travelling cart than a carriage.

The other four were considerably smaller, in fact only being able to hold one person. They were each the same size, being pulled with one brown horse each. The carriage was just a wooden-tube, with two large wheels on either side. The 'tube' was two-and-a-half metres wide. Each men inside wielded a bow with arrows, something Uryu should have signed on for.

Well, this would be difficult.

"Begin!"

The carriages charged at him, the horses galloping at speeds Ichigo hadn't take into thought. The orange-haired man quickly lifted his shield, blocking the oncoming arrows, in which only one struck home, hitting the steel part of his shield, bouncing of it while the rest missed.

Ichigo charged towards the large cart, its wooden wheels charged at him at high speeds which no man could match. A throwing spear was thrown at him, soaring through the air nearly hitting the champion. Ichigo stopped, planting his gladius into the ground and grabbing the throwing spear.

Arrows shot at him, pressuring the champion to dodge, maneuver and block them with all the might that he could. As the bowmens horses turned, Ichigo saw his chance and grabbed the throwing spear, running towards the oncoming large cart.

The two horses gallops were heard, thumping into Ichigo's ears as he run at them, reminding Ichigo of how under pressure he was. He had placed his gladius in his shield hand. (The inside of his shield had a strap for his forearm and a handle for gripping, he was still strapped on but he was holding his sword) Ichigo ducked under the drivers axe before thrusting the spear in between the gaps on the carts wheel, pushing it upwards into the cart. The spear was made of sturdier stuff than the cart, which was purposely made light for speed purposes, so when the spear lodged into the carts wheel, complications rose and the carts wheel broke off! The cart leaned on one side before completely tripping, rolling across the floor, some parts of the wood smashing and freeing the horses from their reigns. The cart was now on it's wide, broken and useless.

Ichigo gripped his gladius in his right hand and sprinted at full speed towards the cart, cutting the approaching and dismounted spear thrower across the chest, killing him. The driver had been flung out and was most likely dead. Ichigo leapt into the back window of the cart, the arrows smashing against the wood, one even penetrated and missing Ichigo's neck by an inch!

Ichigo had made a plan already, digging his gladius into the turned roof of the cart, Ichigo weakened the wood to the point were a single smash would make good work of it. Using two of his five senses, Ichigo looked at the steel brims of the wooden cart, seeing an oncoming bowmen with his cart, as well as hearing the galloping thunder of the horse.

Sucking in a deep breath, Ichigo ran and smashed through the roof, suprising the bowmen and smashing into the cart with his shield, turning the cart over on its side like the last one, slamming his sword into the man's chest. Hearing one from behind, he turned and threw his gladius at the man, hitting him dead in the centre of his chest, not killing him but mortally wounding him, he'd bleed out soon enough. Getting a firm grip of the swords hilt as the horse past by, he pulled the blade out and searched for the other two bowmen.

Finding his answer, one was charging for him with his bow ready to fire. Kneeling, Ichigo raised his shield and blocked the oncoming arrow before quickly turned right and grabbing on to the back of the cart as it passed, discarding his shield on the way.

The champion saw his opponent turning around, Ichigo punched him across the jaw, shattering the bone before wrapping his hands around the mans head, pulling him out of the cart as he leapt off.

Ichigo lifted the man and used his body to block the next arrow from the last cart, which was approaching quickly. Ichigo unstrapped his helmet, throwing it off before ducking and slashing on the carts wheel as it passed by, breaking it.

The cart broke down, the bowmen falling it with a thud. The man must have broken his leg as he had been crawling away from the oncoming Murmillo. Ichigo walked after him, reaching him within two minutes. Ichigo's left hand grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up and revealing his throat, which was quickly cut by the gladius, ending the match and giving Ichigo the victory, filling the arena with roars and cheers. Ichigo laughed, waving to the once booing crowd enjoying the prospect of winning their favor.

Time passed. The house of Urahara was doing well, Renji, Chad, Ikkaku, Moe and Yumichika won their matches in which the fought together against twenty spearmen. Gin fought two bears and defeated them both.

They're armor was chosen as well. Renji wore a helmet that covered his hole head, face, mouth, back of the head etc... It was steel and had two eye holes, which were covered with grilled-like armor. He wore a brown leather shoulder-pad, which had bronze chainmail attached to it, covering his arm down to his hand, although a leather bracer went over the chain-mail around the wrist. He wore bronze greaves too, although keeping the same sword and shield he usually had.

Ishida had a leather shoulder-pad, which was studded with bits and pieces of steel. He had two leather studded bracers and bronze greaves. His helmet was steel, with the visor being a 'T' shape. Black horse-hair came from the top.

Chad's armor wasn't much different than his usual armor, except his two shoulder-pads were leather studded and his bracers and greaves were bronze.

Gin had a helmet which only covered his scalp, going down to his mid-forehead. He had a blue plumed crest coming from the top, with bits of dreadlocked horse-hair coming from the edges of the helmet. His manica his steel and circular segmented, with a brown strap and steel greaves/bracer.

Ikkaku had helmet similar to Ichigo's, except his face was guarded. His steel mask had two eye-holes and his right shoulder was protected by a bronze shoulder-pad. His two wrists were covered with bronze bracers and his shins were the same with bronze greaves.

Hisagi, wore mostly leather. Leather shoulder-pad, leather helmet with purple plumed crest and leather bracers and greaves. Like everyone else in the Ludus, his loincloth was brown., which was the color scheme of the house of Urahara in this tournament.

Yumichika, being who he was had special armor. His shoulder pad had dark brown fur padding, with bronze covering it. His shield was circular and bronze too, with ripple patterns similar to Ichigo's in his Karakuran days. His bracers and greaves were the same as his shoulder pad, dark brown fur padding with light brown bronze protection.

One of the most dangerous foes in this tournament, apart from Ichigo himself was Kokuto. The man ripped through opponents with the strength of Nnoitra and the speed of Stark, he was dangerous. He was strong. He was fast. He was Ichigo's.

**0000000000**

Time passed, everyone eventually fighting and winning from the Urahara Ludus, except one. Grimmjow who was just about to fight in battle

Grimmjow stood on top of a narrow bridge, with no hand-rails. The bridge was marble, standing atop of two other marble pillars. Down on the floor, covering it all was brick and stone spikes, meaning if one fell, one died.

Grimmjow fought a secutor on his narrow bridge, being only a few metres wide. Grimmjow lifted his two sica's, ready to fight the axe-wielding opponent with vigor and ferocity.

The two charged as the order to begin was given by the Senator, Grimmjow leapt into the air fearlessly, his foot planting into the secutor's chest pushing him back, almost off the bridge. Deciding to kill this man quickly, Grimmjow swung his two blades horizontly at the man continuously, knocking the man off balance. Grimmjow himself almost fell off while slamming, which the secutor tried to take advantage off by sweeping at his feet, which the dimachaerus dodged by leaping upwards.

The axe came at him vertically, in which Grimmjow blocked by bringing his blades in an 'X' block before kicking forwards, pushing the axe-wielder back a bit. Dropping his swords, Grimmjow charged forward, tired of the Secutors games and grabbed him by his armors straps, before tossing him off easily.

The secutor feel down, before landing on a spike with a 'Splat' forcing even Grimmjow to cringe away. The crowd cheered, with a marble stairway now being wheeled over to allow him to get off the death-trap bridge.

**0000000000**

Hours passed, battles fought, people died and people won. But now, it was the Primus. The victor of _this _match would become the republics champion and everyone, even the newcomers were dying to win. Urahara's men were unscathed, if not just a few scratches. All of them victorious, all of them successful.

Ichigo had recently bathed to get the sweat and blood off of him for the next battle, Grimmjow was in deep thought unless giving a glance at the current champion Ichigo. Renji trained with Chad and the others rested before the big battle royale. Kenpachi walked to them, raising his voice.

"Gladiators! Your Dominus wishes to have words!" The Doctore roared. They stood, their helmets off to show their Dominus their face. It was hard to speak to someone when you couldn't see their eyes. Urahara wandered in front of them, giving an approving nod to his men.

"You all fought well" Urahara nodded "No Ludus, except ours has every one of their men in the Primus and I except we become the only Ludus to have no men die in this battle" Urahara spoke.. "Everything we bled for, dreamed of, trained for...is for this very moment. You train the republics ill-trained gladiators, you are outnumbered, but not outmatched!"

Pause for gladiatorial roar.

"When you step into that arena, you will be fighting for the honor of my- no _our _house, _our _Ludus! The winner will become the Champion of the Republic and by the gods, the winner will be from the fucking house of Urahara!"

Pause for another roar.

Urahara nodded "I will be watching men, do not disappoint"

The men put on their helmets, tightening their armor and grabbed their weapons. Their determination, excitement and energy leaked from them, possessing the crowd and forcing them to roar in excitement. Kenpachi bellowed "Gladiators! Form!" Each gladiator put five men on each side, Ichigo leading the left and Grimmjow the right. Kenpachi gave the Murmillo and Dimachaerus a proud nod, having known them years and having taught them both.

In the stands, Yamamoto gave a nod and six gates opened, ten men coming from each one. The only one that had ten men from the same Ludus was the north gate. The crowd cheered and the gladiators roared as the exited the arenas bowels. Ichigo gave a loud roar and Grimmjow gave a laugh, Gin merely gave a smirk to the crowd holding his blade up while the rest were silent, roaring or laughing. The gladiators from Ludus's that hailed from Rukongai, Seireitei and Karakura/Naruki went to one side while gladiators from Ludus's that hailed from Hueco Mundo, Las Noches and Jigoku on another.

The only thing that distinguished the Ludus's were the pieces of cloth on their arms. The house of Urahara all had a red roughspun cloth tied around their left arm. (Except the Retiarius' who had cloth tied around their heads and left arms)

As the thirty men on each side approahced eahc other, Grimmjow laughed and pumped his fist while the now stoic and scowling Ichigo simply walked to lead the thirty men, standing slightly in front of them. It went Ichigo, then four men behind him, then five behind him, then ten behind them and then another ten behind the same formation, Kokuto led the opposite side.

Senator Yamamoto stood and hushed the roaring crowd. He cleared his throat before yelling to the fifty-thousand spectators. "Many have fought this day and many have perished. The people of the Republic will now bear witness to our final offering. Sixty men, all worthy warriors will face each other. Some will die, some will live...all to honor this new arena!" Yamamoto cried "Blood has stained the sand, quenching the arena's thirst...but it is a vast beast and it yet hungers! Many houses will face each other, but in the end, every man must care for himself and himself alone"

The crowd roared, Yamamoto gave one more nod. Ten men grabbed ten jugs and began pouring a liquid circle around the sixty men. Yoruichi frowned and asked the obvious question. "What are they doing?"

"It matters not" Urahara stated.

Yamamoto smirked and spoke "Fire burns within their breast and it is fire that will bind them in final contest!"

Torches were pressed against the liquid, creating a huge circle of fire surrounding the sixty men. Ichigo looked at the fire with a bored, nonchalant glance while some men, like Gin and Ishida gave nervous stares. Grimmjow chuckled and Ikkaku gave one his his usual excited smiles, Moe gulped and Hisagi sighed, Yumichika rolled his eyes and Chad merely stared on impassively, Urahara looked nervous and excited at the same time, while Yoruichi, Rukia and the two cup-bearers Orihime and Tatsuki watched on filled with worry and interest (Tatsuki at least). "Fall onto the sands beyond the flames and see yourself removed from the Primus, allowed to live and fight another day. Fall within them and see yourself removed from this world. Take position"

"This'll be fun" Grimmjow muttered

The two groups were put on each side of the circle of fire. Thirty men on each side, glaring at the other thirty, ready to kill them before ripping into their own group. Ichigo led the group, standing a few inches in front of Grimmjow who snapped at him.

"Do not die before we meet"

A threat from Grimmjow, he wanted his title of champion back. '_Cute really' _Ichigo thought. Looking at Kokuto, his target he gave a smirk and pointed his blade directly at him, forcing him to give a glare and a growl. Hisagi twirled his flail and Ichigo raised his shield, Grimmjow readied his sword as did everyone else. Yamamoto raised a hand and bellowed. "Inflict heaven with the sound of your fury!" He roared before swinging his hand down. "Begin!"

The two groups charged at each other, roaring.

**000000000000**

**Chapter is complete with a cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I haven't updated of course, got back just a few days ago. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction! I was wondering if I was rusty when it came to writing so I don't know if this is good or not, leave your thoughts! Sorry about the letter Yoruichi sent, sadly I don't have Yoruichi's skills with words so I make do with what I have. Anyways, bye everybody!  
**

**Italian cookies for all!**

…

**Italian cookies? Really?  
**

**What about Souvenirs for all? Everyone gets a souvenir! *Gives out gift baskets filled with swords, Italy flags and Italian cookies*  
**


	33. Chapter 33

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was pretty diverse in terms of style so I'm glad with that. So here we are, the Primus! I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to seeing your reactions! I've been a little tired lately so I don't know what day this'll be released at.**

****Manga spoilers****

**Also, I found out Bleach will be on a break for a while =/ What will I do now? The quincy seem pretty amazing actually, As Nodt in particular, Kirge too. I've been on tumblr and twitter and I'm seeing Byakuya fans, Kira fans etc... going crazy, I never knew Kira was so popular! **

****End spoilers****

**ALSO! I found out an awesome way to include Yuzu and Karin in the story. HitsuKarin could happen in the sequel so I hope you enjoy it! I mean, if Karin and Yuzu are basically princesses of Karakura then why can't a man of high status take notice of a foreign princess eh? I've got this whole love...hexagon planned. **

**Any-ways, we shall continue!**

**00000000000**

Ichigo rose an eyebrow as the flames erupted around him. The flames were so long and so large that they themselves were roaring as loud as the crowd. The bright orange flames could almost blind a man, thank the gods Ichigo's helmet was brimmed, keeping some of the light from his eyes. As he lead the thirty men, he noticed Kokuto who also fought in the style of Murmillo. His helmet was similar to Ichigo's except his brim was longer and wavier, his plumed crest was pale yellow and he had chain mail armor over his right arm, with a leather shoulder-pad covering his right shoulder, with tight straps of brown leather over his chain-mailed arm.

Ichigo heard that the Senator was finishing his speech and the former smirked and pointed his blade arrogantly at the white-haired Murmillo known as Kokuto, the white-haired man gave him a dirty look and a growl which the champion relished. Ichigo looked behind him and saw four men. Grimmjow, giving his two sica a twirl, Kugo with his greatsword raised vertically, his two-hands firmly gripped on the handle. Renji stood beside them, his stance similar to Ichigo's and beside him Chad, his two axes raised.

"Inflict heaven with the sound of your fury!" Yamamoto roared "Begin!" He cried, swiping his hand down in a vertical; motion. Ichigo roared, as did everyone behind and in front of him. They charged at each other, like crazed animals filled with blood-lust. The crowd cheered as the pounced on each other, crashing into one another trying to slay the closest man to him or at least throw him out of the 'ring'.

Grimmjow had ducked under a Secutor's axe and flipped the man onto his back by spearing the man's knees and lifting him over his shoulder, before engaging Kokuto in combat eagerly. The Murmillo's sword was blocked tenaciously by Grimmjow, but his shield managed to strike the Dimachaerus across the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Kokuto moved onto the next opponent, not having the luxury of bending space or time to stab the blue-haired man. The Dimachaerus stood as warhammer was coming directly his way. Ducking under two swings, the Dimachaerus attacked by swinging his two blades in an 'X' motion across the man's throat with a sneer.

Ishida was currently battling a Samnite, shield and sword smashing off one another. With two strikes to the man's shield, Uryu slashed the man's open chest as the latter was dazed, ending him swiftly.

Kugo was doing excellent, his large greatsword chopped through enemies like butter, having killed three, two of which have been decapitations and the other almost. Stabbing a man through the chest before twirling and slicing a man's throat, Kugo reached five kills.

Chad had only killed one, reaching his second now. Smashing the Murmillo across the helmet with his axe before slamming the edge of his bipennis into the man's neck, ending halfway.

Ichigo however had already thrown six people out of the ring and defeated three. The champion roared as he slammed his boot into a man's chest before ducking under a spear and thrusting forward, stabbing him before tearing the blade out. The champion slicing at a secutor's leg, cutting it off before leaping and thrusting his gladius forward, killing another. Arrogance filling him, he charged into a large group of opponents and had received his deserved result, a heavy boot to the chest by a large, burly warhammer wielder, sending the champion flying back a few metres.

The champion saw a Murmillo and a Laquearius running forward. The mace-flail flew for him, which was dodged by the champion rolling across the sand, missing the flail by a few inches. Ichigo stood and slammed the bottom edge of his shield into the Laquearius's jaw before blocking the Murmillo's sword with his own blade. Leaping back, dodging the flail, Ichigo charged forward, pushing the Laquearius out of the ring with his shield, before ducking under a horizontally swung gladius, before turning and slashing the man's chest, then kicking him out of the fiery circle.

Moe was currently fighting with an axe-and-shield secutor. Thrusting his trident forward, the shaven haired Naruki-born Retiarius grunted as the strike was blocked with the circular shield. Dropping his trident, the young man ran to the edges of the fiery ring and grabbed his net, swinging it through the flames allowing the net to catch fire before swinging it and throwing it on the secutor, the man catching fire. Moe carefully got behind the man and planted the sole of his foot into the man's back, throwing him out of the arena.

As Hisagi flogged the attacking Hoplomachus across the head with his flail, Urahara overheard a conversation between the Magistrate and Ukitake. Biting his lip nervously, he listened and knew of the subject.

"He just left? But he was looking forward to this moment" Ukitake frowned "Not even a goodbye?" He sighed, shaking his head in a tinge of sadness and disappointment he gave a nod and spoke. "I wish him all the best"

Magistrate Sasakibe agreed and Urahara sighed in relief, they bought it. He had gotten away with the murder, they would never find his body and they accepted the false letter, it was done, he won.

Grinning slightly, he looked onward, towards the match...

**00000000000**

A while passed, an hour at most and now they were reduced to twenty men. Twenty five were dead and the rest were kicked out of the ring, burnt or unscathed. Ichigo was currently fighting one of the men from Jigoku, Shuren. Who fought in the style of Thraex, they were both on equal terms at the moment, Ichigo was now overpowering him.

Uryu was battling a large, almost obese looking secutor, carrying a large axe. Uryu's swiftness allowed him to get behind the man a lot, but the man would usually attack before Uryu could land a blow. The fat beast roared and laughed with each swing maniacally annoying and disturbing Uryu to no end. Lifting his shield and thrust forward with his sica, the axe hit the shield and the blade struck home, in the stomach.

The fat man, known as 'Taikon' cried out and fell to his knees, giving Uryu a weird sad frown which the latter couldn't stand to see. Smashing his shield across the mans jaw, he moved away leaving the fat man for dead.

Kugo and Grimmjow where back to back, fighting of five or six opponents together. Blocking each attack skilfully, they were relieved when Ichigo leapt into battle, now seemingly in a triangle fighting off the men. Grimmjow looks and saw a kneeling Shuren, seemingly stabbed and about to collapse for good.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Ikkaku was thrown out by Kokuto, as was Yumichika by Shuren a while ago. Renji received a bad cut across his arm and was tossed out as well by the fat Taikon, who Uryu had defeated. Moe was currently blocking each attack by Kokuto, before the large man slashed down, snapping the trident before swinging his blade horizontally...

Across Moe's chest...

The young man's eyes widened as the blade thrusted home into his belly, the little man coughed up a bit of blood before the blade was pulled out and received an uppercut from the same man who stabbed him, sending him on his back. The young man sighed, feeling like he had disappointed everyone, especially his teacher-like figure Tsukishima. "Sorry guys" he muttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, dead.

"Moe!" Uryu cried out "Shit!"

Uryu charged forward at Kokuto, who swung his shield out, smashing against Uryu sending the man back, tripping through the flames and out of the Primus, defeated yet alive.

Chad was battling a man named Garogai, a man carrying a large hammer. Chad grunted with each attack, slashing at the man with his two axes and was getting frustrated that each attack was being blocked. Rather than going on the offensive, Chad waited for the man to go on the offensive himself before counter-attacking. The large man and the warhammer user glared at each other before the latter swung. Ducking under the sweep, the axe-Dimacherus brought his weapon up, slicing through his wrist before slamming the axe on the man's head.

Gin grunted, pulling his head back to dodge Gunjo's attack. Gunjo was one of Kokuto's fellow Ludus members and a Murmillo like the man himself. Gin and the man swung their blades at the same time, each strike slamming on the shields. Both pressing their blades forward, Gin kicked the man before flipping his blade on the side and stabbing him through the throat, smirking.

Murakumo, a man wielding a large scythe sweeped at Chad, who grunted blocking the attacks. The scythe's curved blade behind Chad's foot and the man Murakumo pulled, tripping Chad up. The axe master fell onto his back, rolling away from Murakumo in an attempt to dodge the scythe but it was too late. The scythes blade sliced across his chest, albeit thinly. Chad grunted, knowing he wouldn't win the contest. Charging forward, Chad speared the man out of the ring and through the flames, making them both lose.

"He sacrificed his own chances to help your house, a good man" Sasakibe opined "A worthy solider he would have been, a shame" The Magistrate sighed. Urahara nodded and responded;

"All my men are as loyal as they are deadly"

Only a few remained. Kugo had been taken out of the ring by four men, which he proceeded to kill in a fury afterwards, annoyed that it was multiple opponents rather than one opponent taking him down, branding them cowards.

Gin grabbed a spear and thrusted it into the last of the Non-Urahara ludus members (Excluding Kokuto) and turned to the Dimachaerus, Grimmjow. The silver-haired man looked at him with expecting eyes and cried to the man "Let us take advantage brother!" He spoke, his eyes quickly drifting to the two men battling, Ichigo and Kokuto. "Kill Ichigo and decide who becomes champion between us huh?!" He propositioned.

Grimmjow sneered and turned to Gin, who frowned, before swinging his blade across Gin's leg, creating a wound so deep it looked like a bone was out. Grabbing Gin by the scruff, he roared to the silver-haired man "Ichigo is _mine!_" Grimmjow threw Gin across the floor, the man landing in the flames before rolling out, his shoulder aflame. Gin slapped at the flame, putting it out before watching as Grimmjow leapt into the air slashing at Kokuto, who manoevered himself away before pushing the airborne Dimacaherus to the floor, watching as he slammed into the ground.

Grimmjow grunted, picking up a blade and aided Ichigo as they both fought Kokuto. Kokuto blocked each attack tenaciously before delivering an attack two times for ferocious. Smashing Ichigo across the jaw, Kokuto then turned to Grimmjow, who was startled by Ichigo's blow. Kokuto, catching the man off guard smashed the Dimachaeru's left blade out of his hand by swinging horizontally before swinging so again, slashing Grimmjow across the chest, although non-lethally it would leave a scar. Grimmjow cried out in shock as the blade slashed his skin, blood streaming from the wound like a bucket overflowing. As Kokuto prepared to land the final attack, Grimmjow felt something shove him out of the way and out of the ring.

The teal-haired ex-champion saw Ichigo, blocking Kokuto's strike holding up the red octopus shield with both hands, having been discarded of his sword. The champion jumped forward and rolled, grabbing a Retiarius' net and desperatly tossing it at Kokuto, who at this very moment seemed undefeatable.

"Fuck" Ichigo muttered. He was tired, almost out of stamina and was disarmed while fighting a champion-level opponent. "Fuck!" He cried as Kokuto pressed on, pushing Ichigo back with the man's own brown scutum. Ichigo pressed two hands against the Scutum but was still being pushed. Grinding past a dead Hoplomachus, Ichigo grabbed the corpses pugio and drived it into Kokuto's thigh, forcing the man to scream out in pain.

"Eat this!" Ichigo roared, leaping into the air, pulling himself back a bit before pushing his two legs out, drop kicking the Murmillo. As the two fell to the floor, Kokuto grabbed a spear.

"Have share!" Kokuto smirked, thrusting the spear forward, both hands tightened on the wooden pole. Ichigo hopped left, dodging before the spear sweeped his legs, tripping the champion of Rukongai. Rolling away from the spear, Ichigo rolled over the shaft of the bured weapon, attempting to snap it with his own body weight, but that failed. Kokuto merely pressed the spear forward and catapulted Ichigo into the air, pulling the spears blade it ready to dig it into Ichigo's airborne chest.

Rukia, for the first time in a long while felt worried for her champion. He was losing and Kokuto hadn't spared a single opponent, biting her lip to overcome her fear she resigned herself to doing nothing but having faith. Ichigo never disappointed her and he wouldn't do it now.

As he landed, Ichigo grabbed a nearby corpse and rolled it over his chest as a make-shift shield to block the spears attack. Kokuto growled as Ichigo stood up, refusing to give up. Charging forward, he pushed the spear at Ichigo, who barely dodged by pulling his chest left, the edge of the spear creating the thinnest of slices across the chest. Grabbing the spear, Ichigo and Kokuto looked as if they were in a tug-of-war for the poled weapon. The opponent won, slicing Ichigo's palm as he pulled it back.

"Fuck!" Ichigo muttered for what he thought was the hundredth time. Noticing Kokuto pull his hand back, he growled as he saw the large grey-haired man throw the spear at him. His helmet, shield and sword were long gone so the best thing he had to do was manoeuvre his head to the left, the blade slicing his cheek but not impaling his face.

The two men glared at each other, the crowd was in silence. Having nothing else, the two pounced on each other engaging in a fist fight. The two blocked or dodged punches as they furiously swung, attacks being stronger with each swing. Ichigo slammed his fist into the man's jaw, before grabbing him by the leather strap holding his armor and delivering a head butt, throwing him to the side, aiming for the outside of the ring, but failing.

Kokuto charged once more as he stood, leaping into the air and turning side-ways, his legs catching Ichigo in a flying arm-bar. Kokuto's legs pressed against Ichigo's neck and chest as he pushed as lower area against Ichigo's elbow, trying to break the arm. Ichigo cried out in pain, trying to pull his arm free. Pulling his right arm up, Ichigo quickly used Kokuto's pulling to his advantage and pushed the same away Kokuto was pulling, landing his knuckles on the man's lip, before delivering an elbow to his crotch, rolling back and onto his feet. Kokuto rolled forward, on his hands and knee's which Ichigo quickly took advantage of, wrapping his arm around the man's throat trying to choke him.

Kokuto resisted heavily, the man's strength equalling Ichigo's tired one. Kokuto was no joke, the man was a monster. How he went from useless slave to thisun discovered talent was a miracle in itself. Standing, yet still holding the silver-haired Murmillo's throat, Ichigo pulled him and used the momentum to throw the man near the flames, yet not through them and at of the ring. Growling as the man landing on his hands and knees near the fire, Ichigo sprinted and grabbed the back of the mans head by the hair...

Before slamming the side of the man's face onto the fire... (Kokuto's face was burned in the movie, this is how he gets it in this story, why the hell not?!)

Kokuto roared- no _screamed _as Ichigo attempted to bury the Murmillo's face in the fire, finally having enough due to his own hands burning, Ichigo pulled the man's face up and pushed him forward out of the ring.

The crowd was looking on in silence and awe, watching the panting Ichigo rest his hands on his knee's breathing heavily. The new Champion of the Republic looked around him, realizing he was the last man in the ring.

"Yes!" Urahara cried out "The House of Urahara stands fucking triumphant!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Urahara cheering, before finally it all sucked in. He won the match, he was victorious. He was now the Republic's champion, it's sporting figure, it's legend.

"YES!" Ichigo roared, the crowd screaming and cheering as Ichigo gave a battle cry, merely roaring in victory. The men and women cheered as he pushed his arm's high into the air. "Come on!" He cheered "Republic!"

The cheering ensued as the new champion was being attended. He had multiple wounds all over his body. Slices, bruises and maybe a broken finger or two. Walking out of the fire, Ichigo gave one last look to the crowd before raising his fist silently, the crowd cheering in praise as they chanted his name worshipfully.

**00000000000**

"I love you!" Someone cried.

It was Ichigo, who was currently lying on his back as his fellow slave and secret lover Rukia rolled his skilled and flexible hips across his. His shaft buried deep inside her as they both moved to each other's desired rhythm, both grunting, groaning moaning, whining and crying out every four seconds.

Rukia's finger entwined with Ichigo's as she began to go harder and faster, she leaned down and caught his mouth in a kiss, their tongues swirling around each other both breathing on each others lips. "I love you too idiot" She joked through a shuddered breath. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her over, annoying her. Ichigo smirked and spoke;

"An idiot that's a champion"

"_My _champion" She spoke

"_Yours" _He smirked, rolling his hips with hers, chuckling a little as he heard her gave a pleasure filled yelp. Kissing her neck, nibbling at her skin and tracing his tongue down her chest he quickly gripped her hips and began slamming into her devastatingly. Rukia shot up, wrapping her arm's around his neck before sitting on his hips, her legs tightly tied around his waist. Ichigo's hand moved towards her firm behind, pushing her hips in as well as thrusting in, going deeper than he usually went. He slammed his lips on Rukia, their mouth's fighting for dominance as did their hips, constantly warring for the title of dominator/dominatrix. Biting his lip, Rukia dug her nails deep into his skin as he did with her ass.

Both groaning into each other's mouths, they seemed to go slower, but harder and more precise with each push. With each thrust there was a louder cry than the last and with each cry as another thrust, before soon enough they both came more hard and intense than they usually did.

Victory sex Ichigo called it.

Looking deep into Ichigo's drained eyes, Rukia smiled and kissed him on the nose forcing him to give a laugh. As she did when they were younger, Rukia fixed his bangs to her liking and shook her head at what she just thought. _'When we were younger' _She smiled, her and Ichigo had been lovers for almost four years now, time flied when you were having fun she supposed, although it was more paradise for her.

"You fought well" She smiled.

"I fought for you" Ichigo spoke and she rolled her eyes and gave him an odd look.

"Liar" She stated with a coy smile. "You fought for the title, let us be honest" She said, looking at him, Ichigo shrugged and confessed.

"I fought for victory sex" He joked and scowled before snapping.

"Your unbelievable!"

"Stop saying that, you keep saying that...well to be fair the last time you said it was five minutes ago during-"

Rukia pushed him down onto his big, silencing him before rolling off him. Resting her head on his shoulder. Ichigo smirked victoriously before sighing contently. She rolled her eyes at the pitch of his sigh before chastising herself, you can't be annoyed with happiness. "I really love you though" Ichigo confessed.

"I know" She smiled "I love you too"

"I'd do anything for you" He nodded and she smiled.

"I know"

"I'll even try to buy our freedom within the next year"

Rukia looked at him, as if mad. He was clearly amused by shock. Rukia stuttered before asking "B-But you love it here"

"Not as much as I love you"

Rukia began to fight back but Ichigo silenced her. He kissed her forehead and he confessed "What else can I do Rukia? Champion of the Universe? I've hit the top mark. I'll defend my title for a while before retiring...maybe we'll go to Karakura...if my sisters could forgive me" He sighed.

Rukia smiled "I would love to meet your sisters"

Ichigo bit his lip and Rukia noticed, he was feeling guilty and she knew it. Looking into his eyes, she began to noticed that they were starting to water, a pang of sadness and pity washed over her as she heard him mutter the words in a voice and tone she had _never _heard him speak in. "I just miss them so much" He managed, Rukia pulled his head into her chest before soothing him.

"You poor man" She said, hearing him sniffle. She couldn't remember ever seeing Ichigo cry, the last time was his mother's death! "It'll be fine one day. I promise you this!" She swore "One day we'll be in Karakura, everyone will know your name and know that you're _mine!' _She joked, she heard Ichigo chuckle and he managed an insult.

"And then you get put back into slavery because you murdered someone"

They both laughed, more of a chuckle and giggle. Ichigo rested his head on Rukia's breast, his orange-hair filled dome sitting lightly on her chest as she ran her fingers lightly through his orange locks. She leaned up and kissed his head "Now rest" She almost ordered. "You went through a lot today, I know you need sleep"

Ichigo didn't hear, he was already in a land of dreams, snoring away on her chest. She smiled noting how cute he looked as his sleeping figure breathed on her lightly. Rukia ran her fingers through his hair before smiling and speaking "Sleep...and dream of better days"

Resting her head next to his, Rukia closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep. The two lay embraced as they normally did when they slept beside one another. Their love and care for each other radiating from their sleeping forms that even the most hateful, cold being would admire and dream of.

**00000000000**

Time passed. The House of Urahara and their slaves returned to Rukongai, back home. A few weeks passed and Ichigo defended his title valiantly, however his next match was a match that not even he alone could win. The Magistrate and Urahara paced beside one another, before Urahara gave a nod.

"So, Ichigo and Uryu both will fight the legend?" Urahara asked nervously. He feared for his men's lives. Ichigo's death would be a blow that the Ludus would never recover. The man they both would face had been cut one-thousand times and has never fallen. He had scars coming from each part of his body.

The man was a Dimachaerus, standing as tall as Nnoitra but as muscled and wide as Komamura. His strength was twice of that of Kenpachi and his skills as a Dimachaerus was better than Kensei. His durability was unmatched, being able to be stabbed four times and fight on as if he had been bathed and rest.

"Yes, Ichigo and Uryu shall fight the Legendary gladiator, the one who has never lost, never spared an opponent and has never failed to make the crowd roar. A man who fought over one-hundred men alone and slaughtered them all. A man that defeated even your own Doctore, easily. A man's who's arrogance rivals that of a gods and who's blood-lust rivals a demons. "

"Yammy Llargo"

**00000000000**

**So yeah, Yammy. To be honest, this is sort of a joke/serious thing because...well it's Yammy, the dude is pretty stupid and full of fail but if it was real life, a man like Yammy (Tall, muscly, broad shouldered and arrogant, with murderous intent) could beat up every guy and ya'll know it. So give the man gladiator training and two swords and he'd fuck shit up.**

**Any ways, blood, gore and a lemon with IchiRuki fluff, I trust your not disappointed! Please review and leave your thoughts, I hope you have a nice day!**

**Also, don't worry about Gin. I have a plan for him which you would probably all like, considering he did a good deed in the manga I'll have him repent, but at a price.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**So last chapter was interesting enough, was pretty fun writing it and you guys know me. Gore and sex are the greatest things ever! Although I'm starting to get a bit demoralized with lack of reviews but no worries, I'll continue! I hate it when authors just stall the story until they get the amount of reviews they want, it's really not fair to the readers. It's probably my fault and my updating to fast. Although, help a brother out.**

**Any-ways, this'll be a fun chapter full of fluffiness, pairings and partying. Not just Ichigo and Rukia, but other romances from other people like...Tsukishima?!**

**I tend to put to much time and focus on fighting and the main guy and lack focus on romance and other character development etc... so I swear from this day on that you'll get more from other characters! Hisagi and all!**

**Poor Moe though...**

**0000000000000**

The Ludus was in the highest spirits it is been in a long time, even higher than Nnoitra's defeat or Ichigo's promotion to champion. The gladiators, house slaves, servant boys and guards were all in fantastic moods enjoying the drink and music as the celebrated their houses victory. Of course, there was the few silent moments for Moe, who had died in the games events. (Tsukishima was the most emotional, having formed a close bond with the boy, despite knowing him for a short while)

The gladiators all celebrated in a large room, some of them enjoyed whores while others enjoyed drink and gambling. The house slaves shared a cup of wine with each other, talking with each other or the other slaves discussing gossip they had overheard, Ichigo's victory or any other thing worth talking about. Ichigo returned to the room, his hair a little messy and his loincloth a tad loose, the same with Rukia.

No doubt to what they had been doing.

Ichigo signalled Rukia over to the dice table, where Grimmjow and Renji had been frequenting. Ichigo gave them a smirk and spoke "Who's the man I'll be beating today?" He inquired cockily, Grimmjow scoffed and snapped.

"Roll the damn dice"

They rolled.

Grimmjow scowled and Renji rolled his eyes. "As usual, I win" Ichigo laughed, giving the teal-haired Dimachaerus a smirk. Rukia gave a giggle, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

"Better try your luck with a man who's not Ichigo, sorry boys" Rukia joked laughing, Grimmjow gave a scoff about to retort but realized they were already gone, grabbing cups of wine from the table. Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow continued to play the gambling game.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, everybody was ecstatic and it was contagious, even if he didn't show it he could see Grimmjow was having a good time. Every time he looked at the man when he thought he wasn't looking he saw a grin, laugh or a playful insult, he was ok.

Rukia was in the same boat, although a little less laid-back. Some of these gladiators had their bloods raised high and when a man's blood ran hot anything with breasts looked good. Feeling a little wary, she began scoping the room, trying to find any of 'her girls' looking uncomfortable. Riruka was chatting happily with Jackie, Kugo and Tsukishima, Senna was with Nozomi, Lilynette and Isane. Orihime was having a joke with Tatsuki, Uryu and Chad and Nanao was...

Well Nanao was moving out of the room, embracing Hisagi!

"That'll end well" She scoffed. It didn't seem like Hisagi liked the type of girls Nanao was and was merely drunk, but then again she didn't know him well so she couldn't judge. Instead of breaking it up she let nature take it's course and made a note of castrating Hisagi if he hurt her, if that was not possible, force Ichigo to do it.

The room was hot, filled with the smell of sweat, wine and sex. She rolled her eyes when she heard someone complimenting the smell. Men were idiots, Ichigo included. She saw the orange-haired champion gulp down a cup of wine before making a jibe at Grimmjow, who scowled and retorted, resulting in a drunken argument with a few pushes, wrestling and sometimes biting, before laughing and standing while adding another insult, before doing the same an hour later.

She honestly didn't want to be here, she felt degraded but she was forced to keep an eye on Ichigo by Yoruichi in case he 'cheated' on her. Oh if only she knew...

Deciding she couldn't stick it any longer, she spoke to one of her favorite women in the Ludus, someone who she could trust to keep the girls in line; Tatsuki. "Keep an eye on the gladiators, make sure none of these girls are uncomfortable, even the whores" She ordered.

"I've been doing that since I got here" Tatsuki scowled "How the men love these I don't know"

Rukia shrugged "To be fair they go through a lot, they deserve some fun. I don't mind if they drink, gamble and have some words with the women, but doing things like this" She scowled, signalling to a two gladiators and a whore, engaging in activities that even Ichigo would grimace at. "Is making me feel angry and ashamed. I'm leaving" She stated finally.

Tatsuki nodded in agreement before calling "I won't let you down!"

Rukia smiled "I know you won't your the best fighter within the girls...well except for me" She smirked. Tatsuki rose an amused eyebrow before giving her a challenging look, as if wanting to fight her now.

Laughing, Rukia left the room which Ichigo had taken note of. Giving a sigh, Ichigo told the men to wait a few minutes before following the girl. Leaving the underground Ludus, Ichigo walked up the dull hallway, laughing at the almost passed out guards. Moving left, he finally found Rukia leaning against a wall, on the training ground.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked and she looked at him incredulously.

"What's the matter? Have you seen what's going on in there?!" She snapped, which made Ichigo flinch, who retorted.

"They don't mind" He spoke and she rose an eyebrow, as if asking 'Are you fucking serious?'

"Of course they do! Those women are being forced to...fuck men they don't even know! It's degrading, it's horrible it's-"

"How we met each other"

Rukia was silenced, before answering. "We're different though..."

Ichigo smirked and walked over, placing his two hands on the wall, at either side of her head. "Don't worry" He spoke, looking into her eyes. "If it bothers you and the girls that much, I'll tell them to take it somewhere else. I can't stop it because...well I'm not the Dominus, but if it makes you feel better I'll tell them to not be so..." He chuckled "Well _themsleves_"

Rukia smiled "Thank you"

"No problem"

Ichigo sighed, having a love/hate relationship with the feeling of being wrapped around Rukia's little finger. Walking into the room, he saw only a few engaging in the activities. "Ok" He spoke, pulling on of the drunken gladiators of the girl "Do it somewhere else"

Grumbling, the people left as Ichigo pulled them off and warned them, if they answered back it was a threat. As they left to their cells to get on with their business, Ichigo walked out and found Rukia, biting her nails. "They won't be happy with me" He spoke

"But now _I'm _happy with _you_" She smiled, Ichigo rolled his eyes and was surprised when she gave him a light peck on the lips. He grumbled while giving the slightest tinges of a blush which forced the girl to give an amused expression. "I wasn't aware you were a little child"

"Shut up and get back in there"

**0000000000000**

The day got more calm, yet the fun was still the same. Ichigo was with his friends, keeping a close eye on the men, Rukia the same with the women. He looked over to see Tsukishima speaking with Riruka, alone.

"I hope to gain my freedom one day" Tsukishima said to Riruka, giving her a sly glance "Maybe I could take you with me" Riruka rose an eyebrow before responding to the Samnite.

"Oh really? I think I'll stay here until the day Ichigo sweeps me off my feet" She smirked as she saw Tsukishima frown "But I think I could make do with you"

Tsukishima laughed "I know I'm not the greatest of men. I'm a bully, I sometimes stab people in the back and I'm shameless" He sighed "But when theres people I care about, I would die for them" He confessed to the girl.

"Anyone in particular?" She asked, rolling her eyes she added "Besides me" She stated sarcastically. Tsukishima's eyes glanced over to Ginjo, Riruka noticed this "Kugo huh?"

"He's looked after me ever since I got here. I'd gladly die for him, even before I'd die for Ichigo" He confessed. Many men here would die for their leader, who would be Ichigo. Loyalty was their strong suit, they cared more about their ''Brothers' than their Dominus. An honor would be either to die for them or to kill them. A gladiator who dedicated his life to the sport would dream of glories and a death in the arena, something only a rare few like Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Kugo believed.

"That's not exactly a way to woo a girl" She mockingly stated

"I have a gift underneath my belt that I want to show you" Tsukishima said.

…

That came out wrong.

"Pervert!" She snapped, she tried to move away but Tsukishima grabbed her wirst, his palm on his face, scowling he spoke.

"That came out wrong..." He spoke, pulling out a cloth covered necklace hidden beneath his belt. Sighing, he spoke "I am practised with swords, not words. Maybe this gift will explain were words fail" He spoke poetically.

Riruka looked at the gift smiling before giving him a mocking look "You stole Ichigo's line, don't lie I remember Rukia talking about it" She accused, where Tsukishima gave a smirk and then a chuckle.

"He's better than this at me" He laughed sheepishly. Riruka smiled, rolling her eyes before opening the gift. It was a silver necklace, with a garnet trinket. She looked at it closely, the jewellery shining. Smiling, she looked at him. "Put it on"

She turned and Tsukishima frowned. _'Put it on? What am I a slave?' _He thought jokingly. Hooking the two silver ends together, he turned her around. He looked into her eyes and was flabbergasted when she gave him a kiss.

Ichigo smirked and felt Rukia's arms wrap around him from behind, her melodic voice chiming in his ear. "Giving him advice?" She asked with a coy smile, Ichigo shrugged and answered.

"I'm good at it" He laughed "I'd tell him to ask Kugo but that man knows nothing but whores" He joked. Rukia rolled her eyes, not finding it amusing before giving a coy smile and pinching his butt. "Ah! What the-"

"Don't talk about them that way" She chastised "I'd have to punish you" She spoke lusciously. Ichigo gulped, a little nervous before retaining his cocky attitude, which she honestly preferred.

"By all means"

Smirking, she grabbed his wrist and lead him out the door. As they entered the room, Ichigo was thrown on the bed aggressively by Rukia, who stood a clean loincloth of his desk and straddled him. Having nothing on underneath her dress Ichigo could feel her against his crotch, forcing a groan. She leaned down, biting his lip before grabbed his two wrists and putting them behind his head. Ichigo frowned;

"What are you-"

"Ssh"

Tying his wrists together, Ichigo understood what she meant, before feeling a tad excited mixed with annoyance. This would probably be one of the best nights he had ever had with Rukia, but she would definitely tease him to almost death here...

"Do you want me to take this off?" She asked lustfully, her hand tracing around his erection which was like a battering ram against his loincloth. Smiling devilishly he answered her.

"If he doesn't you may as well" He joked, Rukia laughed before slowly climbing up his chest, her tongue tracing upwards from his belly, to his breast then to his neck and chin. Pressing her nose against his, her breath hitting his face she told him, while releasing a soft breath of laughter.

"Earn it"

**0000000000000**

"Oh...fuck!" A voice cried out. Kugo frowned and walked down the hall to the veteran rooms to see what was the problem. Scurrying through the cells he saw a tattooed body pressing a dark-skinned one against a wall, his hips moving at a furious pace as the woman's lips were pressed onto his. He scowled when he realized it was Renji and Jackie.

It seemed like everybody was a couple nowadays! There was Ichigo and Rukia, well to be fair they did it before it was cool. Any ways, Hisagi and that stupid uptight girl, Nanny or something. He swore he saw Chad giving that new girl, Tatsuki a look that said 'Me and you, let's do this' Then there was Tsukishima and...

Riruka.

Damn, he didn't know why he liked her, she was the opposite of everything he liked. He didn't like fighters, he could be assed arguing when all he wanted was to get what he wanted and leaved. She had hair that was tied up in two pigtails, which he found childish and annoying, her mocking tone beat into his ears like a warhammer and her overconfident smirk made him want to kick her. The way she teased him relentlessly about his drinking and boisterous nature made him feel genuinely insulted!

He didn't know if he was growing old and wanted something...more, or if he was just being jealous since his student, something he thought beneath him was having a better time than he. He had always told Tsukishima 'Never bother with relationships, they annoy you to no end. An argument with a woman you love is the worst thing possible when in a relationship and a break-up can kill a man. Love is poison, it kills more than it saves'

And it was true. He had loved on more than one occasion and he had trusted on more than one occasion and he got the same thing back over and over again. A broken heart! It wasn't fair! How come everyone else was happily in love when he had to watch on, how come everyone else was in loving relationship while he had to have a hole that he filled with drink, battle and whores?!

Grimmjow understood him. The man agreed with him always when it came to things like love, lust and relations. He frowned, would Grimmjow ever be in love? Ha! That would be hilarious, the greatest thing he would ever bare witness. What if he and Ichigo were swapped, not in a relationship with that Rukia girl, but in love? Would he be a better warrior? Would he fight with purpose other than glory and honor? Would he be...happy?

Growling, Kugo left the room ignoring all his thoughts. "I'm thinking like a little girl" She scowled, grabbing a cup of wine. "But still..."

**0000000000000**

Rukia pressed her palms against the wall facing her, her crotch straddling Ichigo's face as his tongue worked his magic inside of her. Biting her lip she let out a quick yelp of pleasure, one of her few feminine personal qualities. "That's amazing!" She laughed "Keep doing that!"

Ichigo was scowling has he did what he did, moving his tongue in and out, around and around, licking her favored spot. He had been doing this for a while but she never...well _sat _on his face before! The fact that he could use his hands made the task difficult and extremely annoying. He could feel her butt press against him and he just wanted to _squeeze _it so hard!

Feeling her legs twitch, he forced his tongue to a motion he knew she loved. Looking up to see her biting her lip, holding in the moans he went a little faster, no _way _faster. She started to pant, before giving loud moans. Going even faster and harder with his tongue, she had yelp out and had almost screamed. "Faster!" She ordered and he obeyed. She gave a sheepish smirk as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her head. "I'm gonna _tear_ of that piece of cloth around your waist!" She laughed as pleasure erupted through her. Feeling her legs twitch and the climax finally hitting, she let out a loud scream as her juices shot out of her, euphoria filling her whole body. "Ichigo!" She cried out at the height of her orgasm, filling said man's ego.

Moving down, she looked at the smirking Ichigo, who spoke. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Rukia blushed sheepishly "Just for that" She said as she moved down, finding the end of his cloth. Untying it with her teeth, she tore it off roughly, yet not so much that the friction would hurt him. His erection sprang up and she caught it with her soft, warm fiingers "I'm going to get on top...but I'm not untying you" She smirked.

Ichigo bit his lip in annoyance, he felt Rukia move downwards, rather than getting on top of him, she took hold of him in her hands, slowly pumping him. He felt her hot tongue drag up his long erection, forcing his legs to shudder. She smirked "I'm going to make you scream my name, even more so than I did yours" She said "I swear you this" She promised.

"B-By all means" He laughed, she smirked and take head in her mouth, gently sucking while massaging his thighs. Her two hands moved back, unhooking her dress and allowed it to fall on the floor, making her body as naked as the day she was born, making Ichigo look up to catch a glance.

Slowly moving her mouth down on his hard member, she pulled her mouth up, before sliding down again, allowing his shaft to go deeper into her mouth. Time went and she went deeper and faster. Ichigo was biting his lip, grunting out and giving cries out enjoyment as she slowly pulled her mouth of him and moved up pressing his manhood against her chest, allowing her breasts to cover it.

She wasn't well endowed like Yoruichi, Orihime or the late Kukaku, but her breasts had grown in the years to the point where she could do a thing like this and do it well, although this was the first time trying it. Covering his shaft with her breasts she massaged him firmly, yet pleasurably. He choked out her name, "Rukia..." He managed. She gave him a coy smile "That's not a scream"

Going harder, she massaged him while pumping it as fell, detecting his hips moving up slowly as well, he was _loving _this. She knew it! It was always fun to do things with him, they would try all sorts of odd things, which were explored, used and enjoyed to the full extent.

"Rukia" He grunted "Faster!"

"No"

"Please!"

She laughed "Since you said please" She moved faster, she had rarely heard Ichigo say 'please' when the man usually _demanded! _Tightening her breasts against his shaft and moving her chest down when he thrusted up he felt his knees wobble.

"R-R" He began "Uh-Oh my god" He muttered "Rukia!" He cried as he climaxed. Rukia was unprepared as he splattered his juices all over her breasts and some under her chin. Giggling, she wiped a hand across her breasts, taking his cum with her before dragging a tongue against it, tasting him. Ichigo saw the whole thing and near came again.

"I told you" Rukia teased

"I love you" Ichigo blurted out.

"I know" The body-slave nodded "I adore you" She casually noted, crawling up his chest, straddling him. Pressing her wet sex against him, she felt him harden slowly before reaching his full potential. Moaning a bit, she grinded her wet slit over his hard erection, teasing him to no end, but teasing herself in recoil. "Beg me"

"N-No!" He growled, Rukia frowned. She _really _wanted to fuck him!

"Do it!" She demanded "Or I'll leave!" She bluffed. Calling her bluff, Ichigo smirked.

"You would never" He smirked. "You love my cock too much"

…

She felt him enter her as slowly eased onto him. "You win this round" She shuddered "But now I'm still in control" Rukia laughed, slowly moving her hips. Ichigo moaned behind gritted teeth. "You like that don't you?" She asked rhetorically "No, you love it"

Ichigo let out a chuckle before finally succumbing to her will. "Go faster, I beg of you" He spoke. Rukia smirked, it wouldn't be _that _easy. Giving a small feminine grunt as she moved her hips on his, she asked.

"What would you do if I let you go?"

"I'd make you cum like you've never come before" He swore "I'll do it, I know I can" He stated. "I'd take you so hard it would be sore afterwards" Ichigo promised. She shrugged;

"I'm always sore when you take me...not that I- ugh mind" She blushed at the pause, that little feeling was too great to not moan at. "Mmm" She moaned, sucking in her lips. Ichigo moved his head up, before slamming it down again in frustration, Rukia looked at him oddly. "W- Oh my. What a-are you doing?" She asked through moans. She realized, he was trying to destroy the loincloth. Giggling, she imagined if he did...the result would be amazing.

Hearing a slight tear, she looked down and realized he was succeeding. Hearing a longer tear and seeing the loincloth fully rip, Ichigo himself was gob stopped as he realized that he was successful. Ichigo at his red wrists, his eyes shot to Rukia's.

"Now we're going"

Completely overpowering her, Ichigo slammed her on her back, his arms tightly wrapping around her thighs before slamming into her more powerful than he had ever done before, forcing them both to scream out. He did so again with the same strength. He went faster and even harder, forcing _her _to beg. "I-Ichigo, by the gods...don't you dare fucking slow down!" She begged "Faster, please" He obliged as soon as she asked. Gripping her waist, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kneeled and thrusted, while pulling her into him. Even if she lay completely still she'd be moving due to Ichigo pulling her in. Her hand shot to her breasts, massaging and squeezing them as he ravaged her, dominating her completely.

"I'm so-fuck!" She cried out "I'm so wet!"

Ichigo laughed "I'm so hard"

Pinching her own nipples, Rukia looked at Ichigo. He was grunting as his hair caked his forehead. His eyes looked up to see her staring at him, he smiled and she smiled back. His thrusts slowly turned into harder, passionate ones as he felt her tighten around him. His arm's scooped her up onto him, she was sitting on his thighs now and staring deeply into his eyes. He suddenly realized how much he loved her...

As they both erupted like volcano's into each other, both crying each others names equally, Rukia's legs tightened around his neck as his with her waist, embracing each other. Rukia choked out "As soon as we leave this place I'm marrying you"

Ichigo laughed "I had that planned since the day I confessed I love you"

Rukia blushed "I thought I was alone in the thought"

Giggling, Ichigo kissed her lips softly. Just a normal one, no tongue, no moans. Just a simple kiss, where he covered her bottom lip as she covered his top, her nose resting on-top of his. "I'm never going to let you go. I promise you this" She spoke "I love you so much Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded "I never planned on letting you go...my love" He teased, remembering the name Rukia had first called him when they confessed they both were in love. Rukia cupped both his cheeks and spoke;

"If you were destroyed and all that was left you of was your heart and your smile, You'd be more a man than anyone in this disgrace of a country" She spoke, her eyes watering. Ichigo kissed her again, which she returned forcefully. Jokingly thinking, Ichigo made a note that only Rukia could make a kinky bondage session into a passionate love session filled with emotions and confessions. She was really unpredictable, she could do anything!

**0000000000000**

Hisana Kuchiki paced down the halls of the Urahara families villa. Nervously and anxiously breathing with each step. What would they think of her if she asked? She would feel her heart fall with their expression when she made this...request. Finally reaching Urahara's ludus, she noticed the man alone.

"M-Mrs Kuchiki? What a pleasant suprise!" Urahara smiled "Come, sit!" He grinned, signalling her to the chair. She nervously sat and he asked. "What brings you to my humble home?"

Hisana blushed "Umm...Mr Urahara, I...have a request" She spoke. Urahara rose an eyebrow and asked.

"What is it?"

"W-well I have heard about Ichigo fighting the legendary gladiator Yammy next month and I know he needs to train but...my personal needs take over sense" She spoke, Urahara rose an eyebrow before realizing what she meant.

"You wish to lie with Ichigo?" He asked. "But you are married"

Hisana looked down shamefully. "My husband tends to go out with war business and politics, I tend to feel...well excited and I have needs you see, every woman does!" She spoke out, Urahara nodded in understanding. "He doesn't show as much love as he used to and... I once saw Ichigo having...intercourse" She spoke, trying to find the right words "With a girl and well-"

"I understand-"

"But you do not" She laughed humourlessly "I do not want _just _want Ichigo" Hisana spoke, looking more naughty than she usually did. "I want the girl with him to"

"Y-you want Ichigo _and _Rukia?" He asked, an eyebrow rose. Hisana didn't know what to tell him. She sometimes had more feminine desires than masculine...

"He seemed to have a great" Hisana spoke, trying to find words "Chemistry with her. And I confess I sometimes enjoy women more than men" She giggled sheepishly. "I-I'll pay you! Money is no option"

Urahara honestly couldn't believe it. It was always the shy ones eh? Well, he could honestly say he was jealous of his champion and what events that were about to occur for him. Laughing, he nodded. "Deal, Hisana" He spoke, being comfortable with just a first name basis. "I promise you that you will be well satisfied _and _that your husband will never know of this"

Hisana smiled "I'm not the type of person to-"

"I can't judge" Urahara spoke shrugging. "I've done horrible things in my time"

Nodding Hisana stood "Well, I will see you soon" Hisana nodded to him "Next week, exactly seven days from now, send them to my villa" She arranged, Urahara understood and nodded. Hisana gave him one last smile and a 'Thank you' before leaving.

**0000000000000**

**It has a plot point I swear!**

**Nah but seriously, I thought of this a lot and I really didn't want to do it, but at the same time I did because it's a plot point and I'm a pervert etc...**

**Any-ways, not much people will be happy with this! Yoruichi especially, Ichigo will be annoyed, sort of at first. Rukia will be pissed! Kind of like the calm before the storm huh?**

**Anyways, I asked a few people their opinions for this idea and I got no negative opinions and a lot of positive, with a mediocre reaction from one. Most of the men were like 'Oh yeah' while the girls where 'Interesting' or 'That would be erotic'**

**I don't know, when it comes to lemons I never want to bore you. Ah well, please review because I'm on a draught here and tell me your thoughts! I apologize once more but it actually has something to do with the plot...way _way _later on though. I'll warn you if there are any uncomfortable scenes for girls don't worry. The men have been quiet of the gay stuff so far, but then again I haven't done much...yaoi. If anyone wants to give a tip or something, I ain't good with men-on-men. So as I leave, I hate to be a dick, but you'll kinda have to deal with it. I'm a fanboy of IchiRuki myself and more or less every bleach story I'll do will involve that couple and I hate to disappoint IchiRuki fans and all but...sorry.  
**

**Bagaudus out.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**P-People don't want to kill me?**

**Must have been a good idea then.**

**So here we are, I honestly have no idea how this may go, I constantly get little spur of the moment things in my brain and add them in if they're good enough. So hopefully this will be good, if not then at least ok.**

**Somebody asked about GinRan. I wrote that they had huge role because at the start, they were going to be the Dominus/Domina. But then I had a idea I thought would be better, so Gin and Rangiku haven't met each other yet but they will in time.**

**Next chapter will be the Ichigo/Uryu vs Yammy battle and I honestly cannot wait to write it! **

**So, here's like a warning to the females. Yuri ahead, I'll try and balance the whole Yaoi/Yuri scales but it's difficult for me even doing Yuri! Anyway's on with the show...and possibly my life. I don't know if this'll be good nor not, bare with me!  
**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo was curious to what Urahara had wanted. He hadn't requested audience and he had already praised him to the heavens over his recent victories. Being escorted by a guard was bad enough and now the suspense of Dominus' calling was annoying him extremely. Walking up the golden hallway he caught a glimpse of Inoue and Tatsuki, cleaning the cupboards. Sending them a wave as he skimmed past the room, the guard whisking him away he reached the room Urahara was in, the hall of fame. Slowly entering, he saw the man grin at him.

"Ichigo, your presence here is unexpected I know this" Urahara spoke, lifting a hand in his defence. Ichigo gave him a shrug and made a face that more or less told the Lanista that it was ok. Nodding in approval, Urahara spoke. "When I went through the ceremony of becoming a man it was in this very room, surrounded by my fathers champions" Urahara explained and Ichigo examined. The walls were dull gold, like all the walls and the floor was tiled. There were stone heads off all the past champions that the Urahara family had favored over the years. "I knew that one day, my own champions would honor me and this house, my titans would eclipse them all!...None more so than you!" The Dominus exclaimed, pulling a sheet of a stone head, designed in Ichigo's image.

The stone was relatively new, no marks or damage done to it. The stone hair was more flat than his own but that was down to his hair being difficult to sculpture. Underneath the stone head there was a small stone pedestal with 'Ichigo, the God of blood and sand, the Titan of the Arena, The undefeated Karakuran and Champion of the Republic, age 21' etched into it. Ichigo couldn't help but grin, he swelled with self-pride as he saw the stone carving. Urahara laughed, pointing to it as if a salesman. Ichigo looked down the stoone pedestal and saw...stone genetalia. A flustered look graced Ichigo's face as Urahara was grinned at the stone, looking at his master, he spoke.

"You honor me" Ichigo spoke, giving him a lopsided smile. Urahara's smile faded and he retorted.

"No Ichigo, you stand above all others" He spoke seriously, yet his happiness slowly leaking through his words. Wrapping the cloth the covered the stone figurine around the back of Ichigo's neck, pulling Ichigo's head closer the Lanista pressed his forehead against his. "Continue on this path and _we _shall have the world!" Urahara bellowed, before giving an low roar. Ichigo chuckled at his antics as the man walked away to his office. Ichigo slowly walked closer to the statue, admiring it.

"Ichigo, now to business, follow me" Urahara spoke, Ichigo nodded and followed the man into his office, sitting down in front of the Lanista at the opposite side of the wooden desk. The Lanista rested his chin in between his thumb and index finger, leaning in between the two. "You have been requested by Hisana Kuchiki"

"The wife of Byakuya Kuchiki? A great honor...who will I fight?" Ichigo asked the man, who gave a sly grin.

"Her desires aren't to see you battle but of a more...intimate nature" He spoke suggestively, Ichigo catching the man's meaning. The orange-haired gladiator bit his lip subtly before answering.

"I am to lie with her?"

"And shame all those that follow...but you will not be alone" Urahara added, Ichigo secretly frowned. Urahara chuckled before giving the answer that was asking in Ichigo's brain. "My wifes body slave, Rukia is to accompany you and aid you"

"Aid me?" Ichigo asked

Urahara sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hisana wants to fuck the both of you, simultaneously or individually I do not know, most likely the former." The lanista explained. I myself will tell Rukia of this act, you both have..." Urahara grinned slyly once more. "History together, so it won't be all that bad...does this trouble you?"

Ichigo didn't know what to think. Sharing Rukia with another woman? Seeing Rukia and Hisana fully naked...touching another, kissing...licking...sucking...

Ichigo shook his head. Giving his answer he spoke "I am the Champion of this house, this city and it's republic. I will perform all my duties to the best of my ability and please those who request such things" He answered.

Urahara rose an amused eyebrow "So the only reason you wish to lie with these two beautiful, rare beauties is for the House of Urahara and it's great Republic?" The man asked Ichigo, amusement fully masking his face. Ichigo's mouth formed into a perverted smirk that he had tried to hide, unsuccessfully. "Get out of my office you lucky fuck!" Urahara laughed "Oh and I will be sending Rukia to your room afterwards, you haven't slept with a woman in months and...well you know" Urahara shrugged. Ichigo nodded in understanding and spoke;

"There is no problem Dominus" Ichigo spoke. Urahara signalled for him to leave the office and go back to the Ludus, as he left Ichigo chuckled. "No problem at all" The gladiator added.

Urahara grinned. "See our fortunes rise along with your cock!" The Lanista bellowed to him as the left the room.

Just then a feeling of guilt hit him like a brick wall. Was he seriously thinking like this? What if Rukia was sickened by the idea? What if it broke her heart to see him take another woman? Suddenly not feeling so enthusiastic about the idea, Ichigo dragged his feet back to the Ludus, kicking himself.

As he waited in his room for Rukia too appear, he began wondering what would force such a timid woman like Hisana to ask for such a thing? When he saw the women's expressions a few years back where he and Rukia were forced to have sex, she looked the most nervous and shy, but here she was requesting a three-way? It was odd.

He heard the door open and Rukia entered, Ichigo immediately sat up and looked at her, she seemed...fine? "Hey" Ichigo asked. Rukia smiled and sat beside him, Ichigo frowned. "You're ok with it?"

"Not exactly, but I'm no stranger to it" She confessed. "When Domina takes a bath I usually have to wash her and..." She blushed "When she get's...excited I usually have to...help her out" She spoke. Ichigo nodded and chuckled. It wasn't rare or uncommon for such a thing, he had even bore witness to Yoruichi guiding Senna's hand down in between her legs at one point. Hell, it wasn't even considered cheating. "The thing that bothers me is that..." Her smile turned into a coy one "I'll have to share you" She smirked.

Ichigo wasn't amused "Stop being selfless, it's okay to be annoyed I won't start an argument because you don't want to do this" He argued.

Rukia rolled her eyes and retorted. "We are slaves! Freed of burden of choice, if we whine and moan about every single thing our hearts and will would be shattered! I...I'm just trying to make the best of everything and try to be excited. This could be a new sexual adventure, it's a mans fantasy, shouldn't you be happy?" She asked. Ichigo frowned and cupped her cheek.

"I'm only happy if you are"

Rukia smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss. "Dominus sent me here to 'train' you" She spoke "But...I'm a bit tired and tomorrow you-" She began but Ichigo cut her off, pecking her lips before talking.

"No need for an explanation"

Resting her head on his chest, she grinned as Ichigo pulled her in closer so he could cuddle with her. Lifting her leg and resting it on his, she placed her arm over his chest and closed her eyes, nearly sleeping as Ichigo ran his fingers lightly through her raven locks. He heard her lightly laughing and gave a chuckle himself. She looked up to him, chin resting on his shoulder and muttered "I love you"

Ichigo smiled "I love you too"

"I love you more"

"I'm not getting into this argument again"

**0000000000000**

The night passed a calm, cool and dreamless one as the two lay embraced. They both slept, the two of them snoring lightly as Rukia drooled on his shoulder. A loud knock on the door woke them up however, it was Urahara.

"It's time"

Rukia sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again. "Tell him to go away" She joked, wanting to go back to sleep. Ichigo didn't hear, he was already asleep. The raven-haired slave sighed, before slipping her hand downwards, under his loincloth, taking firm hold of his prized possession, his eyes opened.

"Your not tired any more?" He asked, not realizing it was morning. Rukia rolled her eyes before bringing her hand up, shoving her palm in his face to awaken him. Ichigo grunted, before pulling his chest up.

"Dominus has awoken us, we must leave" She spoke, Ichigo nodded silently, not yet fully awake from his slumber. Rukia stood, dusting herself of before grabbing Ichigo's wrist, pulling him up. "Now come on we must go!"

"Don't you want me to put on your sandal?" Ichigo asked, trying to find another reason to stay in the room, Rukia bit her lip. Success was his! Sitting down, Ichigo gave an evil cackle, annoying her. Feeling him gently take her foot, he slipped her foot inside it, making sure her toes and heel were at the right place before tightening it, same with the other sure. As she stood, she spoke "Can we go now?"

Ichigo nodded and caught her of guard with a quick kiss, damn him and his little cute moments. Taking her hand, he escorted her from the cell and outside into the hall. The cart was there and there were no gladiators, it was early. Urahara ordered them where to sit and when they did, he stood on the back of the cart, ready to talk to them. "Look, I don't know why Hisana Kuchiki wants this, but do not mess this up. Study her movements, anticipate her desires and fulfill them to the fullest, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes Dominus" They both replied.

"Good, enjoy yourselves" He laughed, closing the back of the cart and slapping it, ordering the driver to move. The horses slowly started to trot their feet, pulling the cart slowly on the sand. Hearing the gates open the exited the ludus, feeling themselves go downhill and into the town of Rukongai. It was a five-hour journey to Hisana's ludus and they had a lot of time to spare. Ichigo looked at Rukia and shrugged to the girl who stood beside him.

"Want to get warmed up?"

She slapped him.

**0000000000000**

The tedious journey had Ichigo's eyes droopy and half-opened and Rukia asleep, resting on the champions shoulder. Ichigo didn't even realize she was asleep until four hours into the journey, almost half-asleep himself. It had begun with coversation about things such as day-to-day life, other people in the ludus/villa, his matches, her duties and just normal talk.

The cart had been going slower and slower, soon enough Ichigo heard a metal gate creaking open and felt the cart stop after the wooden carriage walked through, some muttering between the guards and a poking Rukia awake later, the back of the cart opened revealing a guard wearing armor akin to the Seireitei legion, making Ichigo scowl.

The guard gave them a firm glare, Ichigo matched it with a sneer. Rukia looked at the two before rolling her eyes, it was obvious that Ichigo probably hated this man due to his armor and allegiance. Considering Byakuya Kuchiki had high connections within the Republican senate, it was no surprise that he had military guards as well as a high militant status. The man signalled with his hands for them to get out of the cart, roughly grabbing Ichigo's wrist pulling him out faster, forcing the pestered Ichigo to shrug of his grip. The man turned to him and snarled "I don't know why the fuck a shit-eating slave and his whore are here for, but watch yourself during your visit" The guard snapped. Ichigo glared at him and was about to retort, until Hisana arrived.

Hisana was wearing a pink wrap-around dress, the final strip behind placed on her elbow, her fine golden jewellery had emeralds and rubies crafted into them. She walked with an elegant, graceful stroll which confused Ichigo, due to her rather promiscuous request.

"That'll be all" Hisana spoke, her voice being a soft one mixed with high authority. The soldiers gave a final glare at Ichigo, who scowled back and nodded to Hisana with a 'Yes Domina' before returning to their previous duties. Hisana turned to the two and gave a smile. "Come, follow me" She said. Ichigo and Rukia gave a nervous glance to one another before continuing after the woman.

They followed her into the dining room, where a large feast was set. There was beef, chicken, turkey and all sorts of meat, vegetables, wine and fruit. Ichigo looked at it and Hisana gave them both a smile "Let us eat and go out to the balcony for a cup of wine" She smiled. "And don't be shy, I am not particularly cruel to any of my slaves nor others. Do not be afraid to have conversation"

Ichigo spoke, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well it is not as easy as that" He spoke, Rukia bit her lip and subtely kicked him in the back of the leg, forcing his eye to twitch. Hisana shrugged in agreement.

"Well that is obvious. But I want you to feel comfortable before tonight's events. I know it must be very sudden and you're probably nervous but do not fret" Hisana explained calmly and the two were starting to calm their nerves. Sitting down a bit awkwardly, Ichigo was giving a knife and fork.

Hisana carefully began cutting her food, as she began to eat she looked at the two, before realizing that they never usually had feasts like this. "Don't make the cooks hard work go to waste, eat up!"

Ichigo slowly nibbled on the meat, before he began to dig in. He had forgotten how nice meat like boar and pork tasted, having not eaten it since he was sixteen. Eating faster, Rukia scowled at him before beginning to eat herself.

"So Ichigo, I'm sure you're proud of yourself after your victory in Jigoku. I was there, I must say your performance in the games were magnificent, I've always been a fan of yours, ever since I bore witness to your skills at the Shiba games years ago" Hisana complimented.

Ichigo grunted, not really knowing proper etiquette. "Ugh...yes" He spoke "I've trained hard for everything I've done so far. I usually train for fourteen hours a day, with a few breaks in between so I would be annoyed if I didn't do well" He confessed, Hisana nodded and looked at Rukia.

"And you?"

"I-I tend me Domina daily" Rukia stated "I do things like help her bathe, get her food, accompany her wherever she goes and aid her when needed" Rukia explained. "I rather like what I do...I was born in the House of Urahara and I became Domina's handmaiden at the young age of fourteen, when the previous one died due to fever"

Hisana smiled to her "Yoruichi often praises the both of you"

Ichigo nodded, still eating while Rukia smiled. Everything in the Ludus seemed to revolve around Ichigo, so it was nice to get some recognition. The way that Ichigo brushed off the compliment proves it.

After the dinner, they were brought to the balcony, which was better designed and crafted that the Urahara one. The villa was on top of a mountain, the balcony at the side of the Villa in which there was a sixty-foot drop. The balcony was made from wood, steel and some bits of leather here and there. The view was magnificent, you could see all over Rukongai and even the outskirts of Seireitei, as well as the ocean that seperated the Republic from Karak- or rather The other part of the Republic.

Ichigo sat on the chair, it seemed that it was more of a bed than chair, due to it's angle. Ichigo chuckled, if Urahara did this everyday he wouldn't mind being a Dominus! Rukia and Hisana sat at either sat, both with a small cup of wine. Hisana watched as he gulped it down, she rose an eyebrow.

"You drink fast"

Ichigo frowned at the cup "I'm used to drinking out of two-litre jugs" He told the woman, who seemed shocked at the revelation. Ichigo tried to defend himself "It's because us gladiators don 't often have the opportunity to drink so we-"

"It is okay" Hisana laughed "You mustn't try to defend yourself with every word, I'm not a judgemental person, after all I did order you here" She blushed. Rukia giggled nervously and spoke to ease the tension.

"The view is magnificent"

Hisana nodded "It's the reason why I purchased this villa. I've always loved a view" Hisana confessed "Especially of a calm, modest city like Rukongai. I'm not a fan of crime-filled poverty or lawful wealth. I'm a modest person by nature I suppose" She smiled to the two, Ichigo nodded in agreement, as did Rukia.

"I wouldn't normally cheat on my husband" Ichigo had expected that question, as had Rukia. "Or better words, I wouldn't have, I never have" Hisana began "Our marriage...it all seems like a fleeting memory now. He's never here, he's always at war or in the political office and when he is he's cold, he hasn't said the words 'I love you' to me in years" She sighed.

Rukia bit her lip, she told Ichigo that _all _the time and he returned it, he also said it so he wouldn't have to return it. She knew full well that Ichigo loved her. She could feel it with ever caress, every kiss and every word that dropped from his mouth. She did her best to return in kind. She often sighed to herself, wondering if she was worthy of him, which Ichigo despised. Ichigo had a very low-opinion of himself secretly, he hated how he enjoyed fighting and killing, how he enjoyed taking lives and how he had slept with a woman he loved only to sleep with her mother-figure the next. Rukia had often chastised him for this, as he chastised her. In the end they would smile and Rukia would say 'It doesn't matter who is worthy of who, all that matters is that we're here and together, filled with content and happiness'

"During his conquest, his men kill people, rape women and sell children into slavery. How can I be sure that he has never done that?" Hisana asked rhetorically "I have even heard a rumor that has has been with other women, one even telling me the words herself!" She exclaimed to the two "Although I do not know it to be true, every woman would jump at the chance to be Byakuya Kuchiki's concubine" She spoke bitterly.

Ichigo's eyes drifted to Rukia's before back to Hisana's. "Are you...well?"

Hisana looked at him, her bitter expression turning softer. "O-Oh apologies, I did not mean to rattle on about my husband, it's probably for the best. You're probably wondering why I chose you two" She asked the two slaves, who nodded. "Well...you see, three-years ago, I bore witness to you two...during an intimate moment due to the behest of your Domina and I saw...a spark, a chemistry between you two...something I once thought I had. I wonder if I just want to have a taste of what you two seem to have for each other...that and your magnificently handsome and you are extremely beautiful"

Ichigo gave a chuckle and Rukia gave a blushing smile, not at the compliment but at her description of what they 'had'. Smiling, Rukia eye's drifted to Hisana's and requested. "Shall we do this now?"

Hisana bit her lip "I have something for Ichigo" She said, pulling out a small, red vial with a cork in it. "Just in case he..." She explained, Ichigo gaining the meaning. Not wanting to offend the woman, he opened the vial and gulped it down, it was a sweet taste that tingled on his tongue. "It should take hold in a few moments...I want to do this as much times as possible" Hisana said with a blushing expression. Ichigo tried to hide his amusement and Rukia rose an eyebrow.

It was about to start.

**0000000000000**

A ceramic vase smashed again a wall, like many other pieces of ornaments and accessories in the room. The person behind them was the one and only Yoruichi, in a fit of rage and jealousy. Screeching as she picked up another jug, Senna came in worry completely carved into her face.

"Domina-"

"Get out you filthy slave!" Yoruichi hissed, tossing another jug in the girls direction, barely missing the young slaves face. The girl yelped before leaving the room to inform Dominus who was on his way to sort his wife out. As he walked in, the man roared, startling his wife. His white and green robes flowing behind him.

"My ears think it a tempest but my eyes reveal a wife gone fucking mad!" Urahara roared to his glaring wife, feeling his worry over come his anger he snapped in a harsh tone. "What has gotten you in such a state?!"

"That bitch Hisana's cunt is overflowing with the thought of bedding our slaves and you give them to her?! Without telling me?!" She lied "She insults me and offends my honor only top go to my husband a few days afterwards to fuck _our _slaves and you let them?!" Yoruichi spoke, lies flowing from her tongue. She couldn't hold in her anger and she was excellent at lying, she had thought this through.

"She offended you? How?!" Urahara demanded.

"What does it matter?!" Yoruichi sneered "You wouldn't avenge me would you? Hell, you might just hand over the ludus in gratitude wouldn't you?" The dark-skinned wife of his cried. Urahara bit his lip and sighed.

"Apologies, I had not known"

"Well what good does that do now?"

Urahara sighed, walking over to his wife and cupping her cheek. He gave her a reassuring look and spoke "You know I would never purposely hurt you. They'll be home by tomorrow and you won't have to deal with her ever again." He spoke, trying to calm the fierce woman.

Yoruichi bit her lip, not accepting it, but pretending to. It would arouse to much suspicion if she had not. "Very well...I'm sorry I have had a rough time and I...I just need a friend after Kukaku and I thought she would be it but-"

"No need to explain" He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. Yoruichi nodded in false acceptance, a fake smile gracing her lips. "Now come, have the girls clean this up and we'll get our meal, yes?" He asked, Yoruichi nodded.

"I do not mind if you have people lay with our slaves, just tell me first" She said, Urahara smiled and agreed, before leaving his wife to prepare dinner. Yoruichi glared at nothing.

This wasn't over.

**0000000000000**

Ichigo felt the vial working as his loincloth was becoming tighter and tighter, he bit his inner cheek nervously, he hadn't done something like this before and he feared Rukia's reaction. Despite his fears she had shrugged them off with her whole 'Slaves have no choice' material and he had known that women's hearts were fickle. Feeling himself being dragged into the bedroom by _both _women he was sat down, feeling Rukia untying his loincloth while Hisana kissed his neck.

His cloth was ripped off by Rukia, his erection springing out. Hisana giggled and gave Rukia a glance, who giggled back. W-Was Rukia enjoying this? He never understood her. Feeling the raven-haired slave take hold of his member, he looked down to see Hisana's hands were working their way in between Rukia's thighs, their dresses discarded.

He spared Hisana a stare. She was petite like Rukia, except she had bigger breasts, yet they were less perky than Rukia's. Giving a shuddered breath as Rukia's tongue wrapped itself around his manhood, he grunted as he felt Hisana's do the same, except the head of his shaft. Hisana's mouth moved do his chest, moving herself up his body until she reached his neck. Nibbling on the skin, she caught his jaw in a kiss afterwards before moving up once more, her breasts above his face.

Anticipating what she wanted, Ichigo took hold of her two mounds of flesh, catching one of them in his mouth, nibbling slightly on the nipple. He was good at this, his humming was making it even better, thanks to Rukia who's mouth was working it's magic. Hisana bit her lip in pleasure, moving up once more placing herself above his mouth. She lowered herself on his tongue, gasping out as he began to swirl his tongue skilfully inside of her.

Rukia felt a little pang of jealousy hit her as she heard the woman cry out, before doubling her speed as she pumped him faster, then slowly taking him into her mouth deeply swallowing him before pulling up, trying to control her gag reflex. Hearing Ichigo grunt made her smirk before continuing to do so, her skill becoming greater and greater will each turn.

As minutes passed, there was grunting, moaning and groaning from the room. Hisana legs were twitching as she had slowly began rocking her hips as she sat on Ichigo's face. Rukia's nails were dug in deep into Ichigo's flesh as she bobbed her head up and down, her saliva dripping down his skin. Hisana cried out, a signal of her imminent climax. Feeling her juices shoot down on his face, Ichigo grunted out as his own exploded out all over Rukia's chest. Rukia chuckled as she looked out the amount as cum he had rewarded her with. "I'm glad you liked it" She joked.

Rukia was caught off-guard as Hisana's mouth caught her right breast, licking all of Ichigo's juices off of her. Ichigo looked up and his eyes-widened with what he was witnessing. Rukia's right hand entangled in Hisana's hair, slowly pushing her head closer into her chest, Rukia moaned out before Hisana stopped, looking at Ichigo. "Poor Rukia hasn't had much fun has she?"

Before she knew it, Rukia was thrown onto the bed, over Ichigo. Her eyes met his and she muttered out "Hey" She said, as she leaned down, her lips touching his. As she prepared to lower herself onto him, Ichigo flipped her body over so that her back was pressed against his chest, yet she lay an top of him. Rukia yelped out as she felt Hisana guide Ichigo into her, crying out as he pushed into her faster and faster. Hisana leaned over, moving in between the two's legs and caught Rukia's breast in her move, her tongue swirling around the nipple, her moans vibrating into the perky breast.

Ichigo's hands moved themselves around from her back, down to her pubic area, where his thumb found the little nub that it loved so much. Moving the thumb around it circles as he thrusted wildly into her, Rukia felt herself rising higher and higher, Hisana's tongue was surprisingly skilled and it wasn't stopping her upcoming orgasm either. Rukia's moans were becoming screams, yelps and cries out before she started crying out to her man. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

Ichigo grunted out as he heard his hips smashing into hers, he felt Rukia's two hands leaning on his chest as he slammed into her at speeds he thought impossible. He saw Hisana's naturally blushing face over Rukia's, her two hands massaging the woman's breast. He looked forward and saw were Rukia's feet where, her big toe slowly dragging across the slit. Rukia's eyes were shut tight as she was screaming inside Hisana's mouth, Ichigo heard once last cry before he felt his lover come all over his member, the juices leaking down until his pelvic region. Ichigo felt Rukia roll off him, her eyes meeting his as she caught his mouth in another kiss. Rukia rested beside Ichigo, her mouth and his dancing in a euphoric dance.

Hisana lowered herself on Ichigo, leaning back and allowing her hands to rest on his knees. He moaned as she took in his full size, hearing her let out a short squeal had almost made him cum right there. Hisana's hips rocked back and forth slowly, attempting to get used to his size. Ichigo's arm moved around behind Rukia's head, pulling her mouth in deeper, his arms wrapped around her back as both of their tongues battled. He felt Rukia's hand go down, in between her legs and felt her breath shuddering on his. He couldn't believe how hot this was, he was hearing moans, groans, cries, yelps and squeals everywhere and all he felt was euphoria wrapping around him. Ichigo groaned out, his mouth moving away from Rukia's. Gritting his teeth, he let out on final breath before he released into Hisana, growling out as he filled her.

Hisana moved off him and Ichigo scowled a bit, she hadn't quaked. Rukia moved over to Hisana and Ichigo watched intently. Rukia's hands shot out, both firmly gripping Hisana's butt and squeezing as the other's hand moved up, cupping Rukia's chest and massaging. It was as if Ichigo's erection couldn't get hard enough, he actually _groaned _from what he saw. Rukia and Hisana's leg's crossed as they both pressed their wet, desiring sexes against one another, grinding and gyrating as they cried out. Hisana flipped over, her chest pressed firmly against the bedsheets as Rukia pressed the womans hips down on her own, her back against the bedsheets. Rukia and Hisana both came at the same time, their feminine squeals forcing Ichigo's eyes and ears to expand.

Ichigo stood at the side of the bed, he grabbed Hisana's ankle and pulled her to him, lifting her left leg into the air and spreading it away from her other and slammed into her, Rukia straddling the woman's mouth. Ichigo moved his hips in and out at a velocity no-one but he could match, Hisana's arms were spread, gripping the sheets tightly as her tongue licked the slit in between Rukia's thighs. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she had never felt fucking this good, it was intense and selfish of Yoruichi to hide such a bull.

He could probably create world peace with that cock of his.

As Hisana came, she and Rukia quickly switched positions. Rukia straddled Ichigo and Hisana straddled his mouth. Rukia's hand cupped Hisana's cheek while her over leaned on Ichigo's chest, while Hisana's leaned on his chest while cupping Rukia's breast, both of their tongues swirling around each other.

**0000000000000**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a dark man. A dark, some might say twisted man. He had his usual façade on, one of boredom and amusement as he entered the house of Urahara, the man himself leading him. He had come from Hueco Mundo on a trip to bare witness to the Yammy match and wanted to see Urahara's 'wares'. Mayuri smiled as he saw the house slaves.

"You like one?" Urahara asked "If you wish, I could arrange a...meeting" The man smirked. Mayuri looked at him, before nodding in agreement. "Remove your dress"

The slave that stood there was Senna, friends of Rukia since they were little. She, like Rukia had held her chastity until a man of worth was ready to take it and it seemed the day was nigh. Mayuri walked over, a frown placed on his lips. He nodded "This one will do"

Before Senna knew it, a dirty, smelly rotten gladiator had already taken her flower, leaning over her he pushed into her without thought and skill, hurting her with rough movements. Urahara looked to Mayuri.

"Are you sure you do not wish another one? This one smells of shit" Urahara spoke. Mayuri shrugged and spoke; just as he ordered Senna to get on top of the gladiatior.

"This one is ideal"

Urahara nodded, rather startled and creeped out by the man's choice and eery sense of speaking. Leaving them to their privacy, Mayuri's head leaned down towards Senna's form, tears leaking from her eyes. "Do you know why I chose this one?" He asked rhetorically "Because he represents what the world is...shit. Everything _you _will know, everything _you _will love...is _shit!_" He snarled cruelly. Senna felt the man's form ease behind her and her eye's widened in realization as she felt something poke at her behind. No...

Biting her cheek, she squealed out in pain as Mayuri entered her ass.

**0000000000000**

Biting her cheek, Hisana squealed out in euphoria as Ichigo entered her ass. Rukia was underneath Hisana in a sixty-nine postion, her tongue tracing over Hisana's clitoris as the older woman's fingers pumped into Rukia. Ichigo slammed into Hisana from behind, each thrust ending with a thundering roar from Ichigo. Rukia's arms were wrapped around Hisana's back, with her legs tempting to wrap around her head.

Hisana was gritting her teeth, beads of sweat dripping from her head and chest. She wheezed out a strained "I'm cumming!" She spoke, Ichigo felt her legs twitch as her inner fluids were taken by Rukia's mouth, a loud moan coming out in the process.

"My turn" Rukia purred. Ichigo chuckled, the two girls giggled and the orange-haired champion grabbed the expecting woman's wrist, pulling her closer to him. Rukia yelped out as her chest bumped into Ichigo's. The latter gave a lust-filled smirk to the former, who giggled out and slammed her lips on Ichigo's. Rukia moved away, leaning over the panting Hisana who grinned when she saw Rukia. Ichigo moved behind Rukia, grabbing her hips and pushing in with a groan. Rukia cried out, her moans now being muffled by Hisana's lips. Ichigo was now slamming into her, he was near cumming and was wanting to go out with a 'bang'. Laughing at his own joke, he went as fast as he could, as hard as he could and as skilfully as he could. Curving up trying to hit the 'Myth' as Rukia called it. It seems that he had hit it as Rukia's legs began twitching and her moans were getting louder. Feeling her juices envelope his member, he came hard. Ichigo roared out as he finished, Rukia squealed out as he filled her and Hisana had to watch in jealousy, missing the feeling of an orgasm already.

Ichigo panted, feeling the vial wear off. Sweat ran down his body, his hair matted against his forehead like the other two girls. Sighing, he fell to the side too tired to even kneel. Rukia followed in pursuit and Hisana afterwards. Soon enough, the three were asleep...

**0000000000000**

Ichigo woke up, expecting to be sandwiched between two girls but was wrong. It was _Rukia _who was sandwiched. Ichigo had been spooning her as the girl rested on Hisana's chest. The champion chuckled, remembering last nights events.

"Forgive me Mother" He sighed "...Your welcome Father" Ichigo joked. He felt the girls stirring and saw Hisana awakening, then Rukia. Ichigo nodded "Hello ladies" he waved. Rukia smiled, twisting around and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello darling" She joked, her index finger circling on his chest. Hisana smiled before asking the two;

"Are you lovers?"

Ichigo and Rukia choked, _secret_ lovers! Ichigo struggled to answer, before sighing in defeat and nodding. "Yes...but we're forbidden to" He confessed "Yoruichi has chosen me to give her seed as her husband is unable to and...she gets jealous"

Ichigo didn't know why, but he trusted Hisana. She nodded as if expecting as such, it was very common for adultery and not-rare for it to be allowed. Hisana smiled and spoke.

"Let us not speak of such things" She smiled "The cart should be arriving her in a few hours...let us get a bath together and eat, enjoy our final moments with one another. I must say I was fond of you even before we did...that. Imagine my feelings now!" She laughed "Although...I do not think we could do another arrangement such as this"

The two shrugged, sort of expecting it. As they got into the bath...for an hour. They got dressed in the clothes they came here with, they ate their feast of a breakfast before the cart came. The two got into it, waving a final goodbye to Hisana and closed the back of the cart, the shackles around their ankles being looser than some of the gripping that had proceeded last night. Ichigo smirked.

"That went well" He spoke "I think you two enjoyed it better than me"

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat "Your too skilled with that cock of yours" She pouted, forcing Ichigo to burst out into laughter. "I don't think we'll be doing that again, sometimes I wanted to hit her over the head"

Ichigo scratched his chin "I even got a little jealous sometimes" He confessed, forcing Rukia to giggle. The cart rode home, being greeted by an Urahara with golden coins for eyes, a glaring Yoruichi and group of jealous slaves.

**0000000000000**

**That's it!**

**That was...long. Any-ways, about the Senna scene. That part was there for a plot-point and to show the difference between their ranks. While Ichigo and Rukia are slaves who do well at their job and are noticed, she's just a common slave and has to deal with serious problems like rape, abuse etc... So while Ichigo get's two beautiful women, Senna gets a freak and a shit-smelling gladiator.**

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon! If people are grossed out by the Yuri, well I sort of warned you so...**


	36. Chapter 36

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**What's up?**

**Everybody seemed to love the threesome, which I'm glad for! I honestly didn't want to piss readers off and all. Any ways I've been watching and reading a lot, things like A song of fire and ice, Lord of the rings, Sookie Stackhouse etc... and out of those stories I got a lot of insight on pairngs and all. (Even though it wasn't by the book, Lafayette and Jesus helped me with yaoi, same with Renly Baratheon, Nasir and Agron etc...) So hopefully I can not be such an asshole when it comes to things like that lol.**

**So here we go, the Yammy battle that's going to make or break everything. Enjoy, please! Everything _changes _in this chapter.  
**

**0000000000000**

Ichigo pulled his head back, dodging one of Kenpachi's wooden swords that attacked he and Ishida, who were currently training to fight Yammy. There was only one man who fought the legend and survived and that was Kenpachi, who only lived because he lasted longer than anyone. To say Ichigo and Uryu were doing well was...well a lie. Due to their bickering, uncoordinated tactics and different fighting styles they were doing very poorly against Kenpachi. The man easily bested the two when they charged, both of them not being on the same rhythm as they should be. Growling fiercely, Ichigo roared to Kenpachi.

"Why the fuck must I fight with this prick?!" Ichigo snapped to the Doctore "I could fight better with Chad, hell I would wager I could do so better _alone!_" The champion hissed to the Doctore. "I am the champion of the Republic, I've slayed all sorts of legends alone, yet I must fight with some so inferior such as Uryu?!" He mocked bitterly. Uryu sneered and retorted.

"If your big, idiotic brutish fighting style wasn't so reckless I could have found an opening at least ten times by now!" The Thraex snapped. "It's _your _fault we're being so easily defeated, not mine!"

"Bold words for a man who isn't even a fucking veteran"

Uryu snarled at him, about to retort but Kenpachi beat them to it. "Enough!" The Doctore roared, startling everyone in the Ludus, even forcing the Lanista to jump back a little. Hisagi beside him; who had recently began helping the Lanista in his 'Shady' matters.

_Flashback_

_Hisagi stood, leaning against the wooden pillar as he looked at the slave girl, Nanao who he had recently fallen for. Her smile was as cute as her name he had told her when he first met her, forcing the girl to blush._

_He never usually liked girls like her, 'intelligent' women. He usually went for big-busted girls, whether or not they had a brain. This one was intelligent, cute and slim, not curvaceous or well-busted like one of his crushes, Kukaku Shiba. (Which he was ashamed to admit) The girl liked to write stories in her free-time, which were extremely interesting and catching, one of the reasons he fell for her. _

_Nanao was also serious and scary when she wished to be, enticing him further. A strong woman attracted him, as they did most gladiators. She gave a stern glare which could probably scare even Kenpachi if she tried hard enough! And she was his, all his. He wanted nothing more than to constantly hold her in his arms, kiss her and tell her how much he cared for her. The girl looked at him and scowled._

"_You shouldn't look at me in that way"_

_Hisagi smiled "I try with all my strength not to, but I am weak" He sang, wooing the girl over as his words usually did. "Come with me, one day I'll buy our freedom and we'll travel the world, just me and you" Hisagi chimed, catching her attention. "I am not a famous gladiator and you are a mere house slave, the cost will not be tremendous"_

_Nanao grinned "I'd like nothing better"_

_End flashback._

And in order to buy his freedom, he did what Urahara and Gin ordered him to do. He killed who they told him to kill, he beat who they told him to beat, he burned what they told him to burn. One particular day, he did something he never thought he would do, he murdered a child. A small frail boy, at age five or six, no way was he older. The man had attempted murder on Urahara's live at someone's behest and the Lanista wanted vengeance, so he slaughtered the man's family, using Gin and Hisagi as the conduit in which he did so.

"Shuuhei, come" Urahara spoke "We have business to attend" The Lanista ordered, pointing his head to the exit. Hisagi nodded and followed, his attire having changed from a gladiator training wardrobe to a brown vest, going down to his mid-thighs and closed over with a darker brown cloth like a robe. He wore dark brown stitched pants that reached his shins with dark leather shoes and a blade at his hip, sheathed in brown cloth.

Walking down from the balcony, he heard Gin laugh mockingly. "Oh, as if they stand a chance against Yammy" The silver-haired snake cackled, hearing this and remembering Uryu's skill and Ichigo's talent he shrugged and spoke.

"Perhaps the gods will favor them" The man spoke, his facial tattoos scrunching along with his face. Gin rose an eyebrow and joked annoyingly as he limped, a brace around his leg, gratitude to Grimmjow.

"Yes and perhaps I'll sprout wings and flutter off" He chuckled. "The odds lay a thousand-to-one against them"

"No man has ever won betting against Ichigo" Hisagi reminded. "I would lay coin towards their victory" He challenged.

Giving Hisagi an incredulous look, it turned into one of happily shocked and joy. "A fools wager, happily received" He grinned, giving the two Karakurans one last look before walking beside the Laquearius to their Dominus. Hisagi heard a voice cry, Nanao.

"You leave without words?" The girl asked.

"None to give" Hisagi responded, keeping his work confidential and his calm cool. Nanao's face flushed with worry.

"Each time you step beyond these walls, I fear for your lif-"

"Stop worrying!" Hisagi snapped, seeing Nanao's face turn into one of hurt he sighed, his expression softening before giving her a reassuring look, something that calmed her completely. "I do what I must Nanao" He stated, her name rolling of his tongue affectionately, she nodded and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled and leaned over, his lips brushing against hers softly, her heart fluttering.

Hisagi left the Ludus, just before Ichigo roared to Uryu, who sneered in contempt at the champion. "Is there any fucking chance of you being of any _use?!_" Ichigo demanded, rage radiating from his body, his blood running hot. Uryu rolled his eyes and snapped back;

"Stop acting like your better than me!"

"I don't need to act, I'd just have to be myself!"

"You arrogant-"

"ENOUGH!" Kenpachi roared once more. Ichigo scowled and Uryu glared at the man, who was trying to kill them with his own eyes. Raising his two wooden swords, Kenpachi gave them one last death glare before nodding, signalling them to attack. The two Karakurans gave one last snarl at each other before charging at one another, attempting to beat Kenpachi into submission.

**0000000000**

"You invite Momo here?" Urahara sighed, rolling his eyes. He had had enough of spoilt, noblemans wives who's only use was to stare at the gladiators, particularly Ichigo and demand that they fuck him. Well, only two people have demanded that they fuck him, Hisana and Kukaku but all the rest just looked at him, thinking of it. He couldn't spare any more days, Ichigo needed all the training he could scavenge if he wanted a hope of winning and it wouldn't do to well with Aizen if he went. 'Hey, can I have your patronage? No? Come on I let my champion fuck your wife!'

"She comes at my invitation" Yoruichi stated nonchalantly, Urahara scoffed.

"Now's not the time to be entertaining that spoilt little bitch" He sighed, Yoruichi rolled her eyes and spoke words that forced Urahara to look at her as if she had two heads and a cock.

"Her husband holds the magistrates ear if he were to lend a word then Sasakibe may be able to replace Ichigo in the primus" Yoruichi spoke, her worry evident for the man. Urahara rose an eyebrow and spoke.

"What?! Yoruichi, if Ichigo wins this match then the gold that comes here could purchase three new villas" He spoke, emphasising how serious this match was. Yoruichi scowled and added. "If by some stroke of luck..." He sighed

A lump formed in Rukia's throat. Yoruichi and Urahara didn't believe in Ichigo's chances? Even with help?! Hiding her worry, she bit her lip and listened in on their conversation.

"Ukitake manoeuvred you"

"With expected result. If we refuse then we would find ourselves excluded from the games, maybe even forever!" The lanista sighed. "When I finally think our shithole has become gold...everything reverts back into shit!" Urahara moaned. Yoruichi pouted, folding her arms.

"What if Ichigo falls? Who will the crowds cry for? Grimmjow, Kugo, Kensei? They are past their days of champions, the crowd has forgotten them! Uryu?! That arrogant little shit who thinks more of himself than what he really is?!" She scoffed, Urahara growled in annoyance, finding truth in her words. Sighing calmly, he heard the door open revealing Momo, the Legatus' wife.

"Your guest arrives, do not approach the subject with her" Urahara whispered demandingly, forcing Yoruichi to sneer. Putting on a false smile, he grinned to Momo who smiled right back at him. "Momo, you do us honor with your presence"

Momo nodded, smiling before catching Yoruichi in a hug. Urahara nodded stating that he had business to attend to and left, leaving the women alone with just their handmaidens. She asked; "Is it true then, Ichigo and Uryu face the Shadow of death?" She asked, Yoruichi nodded and Momo giggled. "Blood will surely pour on the day!"

Just as she said that, Kenpachi's wooden sword smashed across Uryu's face, blood splattering from his lips. Ichigo scowled, muttering a 'pathetic' as he saw the slim-figured Thraex fall onto his back. Kenpachi growled "You attack as you would a man! Llargo is beyond flesh! He is beyond blood and bone! He is the shadow that proceeds death! Allow him to fall upon you alone and you are dead!" Kenpachi warned. "Now rise and come at me as one!"

Ichigo begrudginly attempted to help Uryu up, but the Thraex snarled and shoved his hand away. Ichigo growled at him, his eyes staring daggers at him, forcing Uryu to scoff. Ichigo snapped "Give way you fuck"

"Advantage was mine!" Uryu growled.

Uryu charged and was easily pushed away by Kenpachi's two wooden swords, then his boot, Ichigo followed through and received a punch into his jaw. Kenpachi scowled, starting to believe that Ichigo would be better off alone. Up in the balcony, the women watched intently.

"How Ichigo moves" Momo spoke "How his form catches the sun"

Yoruichi flinched at this comment. Not because it was a direct compliment on _her _slave, but it was something Kukaku had often spoke about Ichigo and it was true, the sun radiated off his flesh and made him look god-like. Rukia rolled her eyes at the statement, she had heard it a million times.

"Truly the champion of the Republic" She grinned. Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"None his equal"

Kenpachi sneered "You jostle, trip and bellow like fools" The Doctore scoffed "You face Yammy in the Primus! Prove yourselves worthy!" The teacher roared at the men, forcing Ichigo to mutter a silent insult. Ichigo and Uryu forcefully bumped shoulders, glaring at one another as the passed. As they both charged, Kenpachi swung his two blades at the Murmillo and Thraex, who bumped into eachother by accident this time and found the advantage to put them both on the floor. "Pathetic" He growled.

Ichigo stood, as did Uryu. Momo bit her lip and spoke "I crave a closer look!" She spoke "Can we go down among them?" She asked. Yoruichi frowned and spoke.

"My husband would never allow it!" She spoke "The bowels of a Ludus are no place for a Legatus' wife" Yoruichi stated wisely. Momo shrugged and retorted with an answer that caught Yoruichi in a bind.

"A private viewing then? In the villa, I would pay for it of course" Momo spoke innocently. Rukia bit her lip, scowling something fierce. Yoruichi shrugged, nothing would happen right? Ichigo would never be sleeping with another woman besides her. **(That's basically me saying Ichigo and Momo sex scene or threesome ain't happening, I don't wanna piss off IchiRuki fans too much!)**

"A favor amongst friends" Yoruichi smiled, forcing Momo to grin with excitement. "We are friends, are we not?" Yoruichi asked. She...she could use a friend, the only woman she had ever loved or trusted was Kukaku, she could use another...

Momo smiled "The very best"

This made Yoruichi grin happily, before the woman slowly eased over and caught Momo in a friendly kiss. Pulling away quickly, Momo smiled. **(That shits normal)**

**00000000000**

In the Ludus baths, Uryu sat naked on one of the bath edges. Gladiators surrounding him, all equally naked. If Orihime was hear she would have fainted a long time ago, especially with Ichigo here...fucking Ichigo, asshole champion of the Ludus. "How can we best Yammy if we can't even best Doctore?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I could best Doctore if we fought, the man admitted it himself years ago" The champion spoke. "The reason I do not beat him...is because of you! I could have bested him a dozen times if you had not gotten underfoot" He accused, forcing Uryu to sneer.

"I take the sands beside you in this fight Ichigo"

Ichigo scowled and retorted "Just because you stand beside me with sword-and-shield do not mistake yourself for a gladiator! I fight to honor these walls you fight to leave them!" Ichigo roared. While he felt hypocritical for saying this, it was true. He didn't _'fight'_ for freedom per se, he could already buy it if he wished. This next fight was to buy Rukia's freedom too. All the fighting he had ever done for Urahara's villa and Ludus, was for the Villa and Ludus, as well as their owners alone. The only reason Uryu fought was for his freedom, he never dreamed on honor and glory, he never paid any respectful dues to Urahara, he was _not _a gladiator.

"You fight, because you are a slave...like me"

Ichigo snapped, throwing his shaving blade onto the floor. "No! Not like you! I accept my place here, I embrace it! All you dream of is a life beyond these walls, as if nothing ever happened. Well here's news Uryu, everything outside these walls have changed! My parents are dead! Chad's parents and his grandfather is dead! Karakura is part of the Republic now. Nothing will ever, be the same" Ichigo glared. 2So stop living in an idealistic dream land where you will take hold of your clan, lead Karakura into greatness with the beautiful Orihime by your side-"

Uryu punched Ichigo in the jaw, who barely even moved. Ichigo glared and returned the favor in kind, uppercutting Uryu. The Thraex was sent to the floor, landing roughly and awkwardly on his back. Ichigo growled,standing above him ready to land another blow. Uryu was too quick and pulled him to the ground, the two grappling for dominance.

Two naked men wrestling, never mine fainted Inoue would have _died!_

Landing a headbutt onto Uryu, Ichigo smirked before being torn off of the Karakuran by Kenpachi. Who glared at the both of them "Domina requests your presence, both of you" The Doctore sneered. Ichigo growled and Uryu hissed before being forced to stand down, being brought to Yoruichi's chambers.

**0000000000**

Ichigo stood there alongside Uryu, wearing nothing but his brown loincloth. Momo bit her lip before speaking, in a very demanding, yet calm and gentle tone. "Do you know who I am?" The wife asked, Ichigo scowled while Uryu rose an eyebrow.

"Speak" Yoruichi demanded.

"I have seen you" Ichigo shrugged, remembering the first time he saw her which was the exact same type of situation as this one. "With Legatus Aizen" He added, for Uryu's knowledge, forcing the man's eyes to widen.

"I am his wife" Momo added "He is regrettably abroad and will not be able to witness your death" She said to Uryu. Ichigo scowled, it was unknown by most that Aizen caught Ichigo, but it was known by all that Aizen caught Uryu. Momo was glaring at him, Uryu. Yoruichi was nervous, she hoped that Momo would not find out that Ichigo was one of Aizen's captures. It seemed Momo was merely standing in defense for her husband. "I shall retell the tale...when we are entwined in our bed"

Rukia and Yoruichi had to suppress a scoff. Bed wasn't bed unless Ichigo was there, Hisana would probably do the same. Urahara walked in before she could finish any insult. "Apologies I require the Karakuran for a moment"

Ichigo and Uryu both looked up, Urahara rolled his eyes before finishing. "Uryu"

Uryu nodded and went to Urahara's side, Momo smirked and sat down. "It is not a problem, I would rather feast my eyes upon a more worthy sight" She purred, looking at Ichigo, who's ego boosted tremendously. Urahara ordered the guards to escort Uryu to his office before following in pursuit, Ichigo now stood alone, not before Urahara spoke in his favor.

"The Champion of the Republic. A rare honor for such a private viewing" Urahara smirked.

"One I am most appreciative of" Momo giggled, before her giggle turned into a not-so-innocent smile. "Although...he seems a touch...overdressed for the occasion" The woman spoke, Ichigo sighed inwardly. He hadn't been ordered to stand naked since...well when he was bought by Shinji.

Untying his loincloth by instinct just as Urahara left, Ichigo stood there naked and closed his eyes for a little moment before the main attraction grew bigger. The women were too focused to catch Ichigo giving a coy smile to a certain slave, who was sure of what went through his mind when he closed his eyes. Momo nearly burst out laughing.

"Your champion is bold to his purpose!"

Momo stood, walking around Ichigo in circles. Her hands tracing across his chest, arms and neck. She smiled before speaking "Your skin...it is like marble" She spoke "It's so hard...were that every man was carved in such perfection"

Yoruichi and Rukia had to seeth in envy while Ichigo's ego was soaring to the heavens. Thankfully enough, for once Rukia had thought that Yoruichi made a good decision for Ichigo. "We'd best not keep him, he requires rest and his training resumes at first light"

Ichigo furrowed his brow as he felt Momo's breasts press against his biceps "Do you think he will survive against the shadow?" The woman asked the dark-skinned Domina. "It would be a pity so see such a man...marred" Momo spoke, inhaling his scent. If she continued to do so she would start an obsession with Ichigo, like she had done with Aizen.

"Perhaps there is a way to see such a tragedy...avoided" Yoruichi shrugged. "If your husband were to have Ichigo replaced..."

"Is that what you want?" Momo asked, rubbing his naked shoulder. Ichigo frowned, he did _not _want this. He wouldn't let the likes of Aizen take pity on him, by replacing him in a Primus. He inwardly scoffed, he doubted Aizen could even remember him. "Do you fear entering the arena with the shadow?" She asked.

He. Feared. No-one.

He looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, even Rukia, Tatsuki and the blushing Orihime. They _wanted _him to do this! Didn't they know how much of an honor and how glorious it would be to be the man who defeated the shadow?

"I long for it" He spoke "I long to face Yammy"

"As I long to see it" Momo purred.

**0000000000**

The roar that Ichigo gave shocked the heavens as he smashed Kenpachi across the jaw, fighting alone this time. Uryu was currently on the floor and out of Ichigo's sight

as the Champion landed a hit on the Doctore. "I told you I needed no aid!" The champion roared.

"No!" Kenpachi sneered "You need the Gods themselves to descend and fight along your side, even then victory is doubtful!" The Doctore warned. Ichigo's scowl and Uryu's scoff annoyed him. He sighed and walked away, unclipping his brown Doctore vest. "Words falling on deaf ears" The vest was thrown to the floor and they saw what he wanted to show them.

Scars, everywhere. Two creating a wide 'X' across his chest, seemingly slashed and stabbed. He then turned to reveal similar scars on his back, then turned to the right, showing a slash on his cheek. "My failure, your lesson" Kenpachi spoke. "His first attack, dealt when I thought him vulnerable...I pressed my attack unwisely" H espoke, his eyes drifting to Ichigo who scoffed.

"His next assault, gained when I feel back, to regain position. Yet these wounds are nothing, a game of blood to amuse the crowd and when he is done playing, he will attempt to remove your head from your neck!" The Doctore continued "I live, because I lasted longer than anyone in the arena against him, some herald that as a victory...I do not"

Uryu sighed, calming down. "You tell us the shadow attacks both when he is pressed and when he is given ground" Uryu sighed, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I do that all the time"

"No you don't!"

"Shush!" Kenpachi snapped "It is if you are children! You defeat him by accomplishing both! Attack and defend!" He stated, looking at Ichigo "Distract and strike!" He added to Uryu. "Fight as one, or die as two" He ended solemnly. "Now...show me the way to honor"

Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other and charged...

Up in the balcony, Yoruichi sighed. "The game is tomorrow and yet he presses them" She spoke sadly, feeling sympathy for her champion. Urahara nodded and pitched in;

"To their benefit"

**0000000000**

Ichigo had been called by Yoruichi, to satisfy her needs once more. Reaching her chamber, he saw her wearing her best dress. She gave him a smile and muttered "I trust your doing well?"

Ichigo nodded robotic-like "Yes Domina"

Yoruichi smiled, looking at his body, his hair and his face. "You truly are a wonder"

"As are you Domina"

Yoruichi walked over, a coy smile playing her lips. Her hand moved under his towel, before frowning "Your cock would disagree" She spoke, a frown playing her lips. Ichigo sighed, he did his best to keep it down. He looked Yoruichi in the eye and confessed;

"Excuse my distraction. I have thoughts on tomorrow...but I beg a favor Domina" He spoke "Love makes a man weak before battle...I have never faced a man like Yammy" Ichigo sighed. Yoruichi smiled sadly

"And he has never faced a man like you" She added "...We will forego the pleasures of a single evening...in hopes for many more to come" She smiled, Ichigo could see her eyes tearing up and guilt overwhelmed him. He wasin Urahara's eternal debt, yet he sleeps with his wife, making her...love him...all the while being in a relationship with a woman he truly loved yet had to keep hurting her. The weight on his shoulders was getting to heavy...

Ichigo looked up to Yoruichi, with a look of guilt and innocence that only Ichigo could pull off when he was but eight-years old. Yoruichi bit her lip and kissed him, before smiling. "Go" She spoke "Please" She sighed, looking away about to begin to cry. Ichigo nodded lightly;

"Domina"

As Rukia escorted him to the Ludus, his heart sank as he heard his Domina begin to sob. His guilt and anger with himself on rose, sighing sadly he walked back to his cell. When Ichigo and Rukia finally reached his cell, she grabbed his arm before he endered. "You are going to die tomorrow aren't you?" Rukia choked out.

Ichigo looked down "Only the gods divine the future"

"Why didn't you let Momo help you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo laughed humourlessly "Pride...I won't let the murderer of my parents and killer of my friends take pity and help me...you wouldn't understand" He sighed. Rukai rolled her eyes, tears about to break loose.

"That's all your care about isn't it? Honor and glory" She sighed, tears now free. She felt a tear being wiped away by Ichigo's flawless thumb, who smiled at her.

"Not all"

The handmaiden kissed her champion, her arms tightening around his neck for dear life as his wrapped around her waist. Rukia moaned out, before stopping "You said love weakens a man before battle, did you not?"

"It can give him hope in the right arms" He smiled, Rukia caught him in another passionate kiss, before he lifted her off the ground and brought him into his cell, shutting the door.

**0000000000**

Ichigo stood, beside Uryu both wearing the gladiatorial armor awaiting the magistrates introduction. As Sasakibe continued his speech, Ichigo looked to Uryu, who had yet to put on his helmet. Thinking before he spoke, Ichigo asked. "Orihime...is she the reason you fight?"

Blushing, yet not wanting to lie he answered. "...She is"

Ichigo chuckled "Well then maybe there is something beyond glory" The champion spoke, putting on his helmet. Uryu looked at him, then smirked with his usual haughtiness before putting on his own helmet. Magistrate Sasakibe was ready to begin;

"The first person to be brought into the arena...will be Uryu! Thraex!" Sasakibe bellowed, some cheered and some booed. He wasn't well known nor revered in the arena yet. "Joined in battle today by the undefeated Karakuran, the champion of the Republic! Ichigo! Murmillo!"

Ichigo grinned and cheered "Rukongai! Shall _we _begin?!" The champion roared to his crowd, making Uryu raise an eyebrow underneath his helmet, he never understood revelling in the crowds roars and cheers before. As Ichigo laughed as the women revealed their busoms and the men cried compliments, Sasakibe nodded and continued.

"Together, they will face a man who has never fallen, a beast who has never been tamed! Enter Yammy, the shadow of death! The indestructible giant! The drinker of oceans and destroyer of Mountains!" Sasakibe bellowed. Ichigo and Uryu looked to see a man standing tall of near seven-foot, with muscles and scars rivalling Kenpachi himself, with bulkiness rivalling Komamura and a scowl rivalling Ichigos. He entered, wearing nothing but bracers, greaves and a brown loincloth, with a thick leather belt with strips of brown leather hanging from them. He carried two Spatha's, which were longer and heavier than a gladius. Uryu gulped and Ichigo glared. "Begin!"

Yammy roared furiously, charging at the two wildly. His roar piercing the heavens, Ichigo and Uryu looked at each other before charging too. The three met in a collision, shields blocking blade and swords attacking skin. Ichigo pulled his head back to dodge an attack, keeping in coordination and rhythm with Uryu as they had finally began to resolve their problems. Ichigo slashed, cutting Yammy across the chest, blood splurting out. Uryu's sica slashed him again, his cut intercepting Ichigo's created an 'X' like wound. With one final kick, Yammy was sent to the floor, dead.

Everything was silent, the crowds eyes were widened with joy and awe. Ichigo took off his helmet in shock, as did Uryu. Uryu gave a final gulp before looking at Ichigo, who started laughing, the Thraex joined him and so did the crowd, as well as the gladiators. Kugo, Grimmjow, Tsukishima, Renji, Chad and the rest burst out into laughter, especially Hisagi who had recently won a bet against Gin, who had his eyes shut. Gin had bet five gold Ichigo and Uryu were to lose, thinking he'd win a comfortable ten gold, but no. Now he owed Hisagi _five-thousand._

"Yes!" Urahara laughed, giving a final grin before looking at Ukitake, who was smirking...

Smirking?

The crowd turned to silence, everybody stopped laughing,Ichigo and Uryu noticed this. Why were they not celebrating? Had they not won?! Turning around they saw Yammy standing, with an arrogant grin across his face; just as lightning struck, Yammy roared.

"Rukongai, shall I begin?!" He demanded from the crowd, who roared in wonder. Ichigo cursed at him, stealing his catchphrase before they charged once more. Yammy's strength and skill increased tenfold. Ichigo was pushed back by his strength, as was Uryu who had almost tripped Ichigo.

"Get out of the way!" Ichigo snapped to Uryu, who had almost gotten him killed. Ichigo charged at the legend, leaping into action and slamming his sword down on Yammy's arm, slashing at the skin. Yammy merely allowed the attack to land before kicking at Ichigo's heel, forcing the man to fall onto his back. As he landed, Uryu leapt afterwards and had unsuccessfully landed an attack on the man. Leaping back to protect himself, he realized too late that Yammy made a move to stab the fallen Ichigo.

The champion wasn't champion for nothing, as he moved out of the way of the slash, before rolling over the blade that had pierced the sand and delivered a crushing blow to Yammy's jaw, breaking it in the process before leaping up delivering a slash that was heard by all.

Nobody knew wear the slash landed, but everybody knew when they heard something hit the floor, blood squirting from the broken arteries. Yammy's arm had been decapitated. Going in for the kill, Ichigo blocked each attack and let Yammy's incoming thrust slide of his shield before stabbing the man in the gut, bringing the blade upwards. Ichigo glared into Yammy's eyes, which looked unprovoked, not even scared! More...motivated!

The legend smashed his head of Ichigo's nose, forcing the champion to stumble back, leaving his blade in the Shadow's belly. Yammy grabbed the gladius from his stomach and smashed it on the inside edge of Ichigo's shield, knocking it away before slashing across...

Leaving a deep wound on Ichigo's chest...

The crowd flinched, even Yoruichi as the wound took hold of Ichigo, blood streaming from the champions mouth now. Ichigo attempted to regain position, but it was too late. Another slash to his back had the champion on his knees, to Yammy's mercy...

As the legend was to land the finishing blow, Uryu screamed. "Yammy!" The Thraex roared, before charging forward, leaping of Ichigo's shield which the champion had been leaning on. As the one-armed legend blocked each attack, the decapitated Shadow smashed Uryu's blue shield off his arm before pressing forward, as each attack landed viciously, Ichigo sat on the floor, his wounds deep enough that he had to attempt to push some muscle back into his chest, blood seeping from his wounds, mouth and nose. With one more swipe, Uryu's sica was knocked from his hand, now was about to land the final blow, the blade about to slash Uryu's skin, but it never landed. A bright light hit the legend in the eye, Uryu turned to see Ichigo, who had not given up now bleeding heavily, holding his helmet, reflecting sunlight into the legends eyes.

Using advantage, Uryu leapt forward, grabbing Ichigo's gladius and his own sica, slashing at Yammy's legs, forcing the legend upon his knees before thrusting the gladius into Yammy's chest. Uryu gripped his sica with one hand before slamming it into Yammy's neck, trying to cut the Legends head off, failing to do so. As each attack landed deeper and deeper into the mans neck, leaving it half-decapitated. Uryu ripped the gladius from the shadows stomach before pressing the two blades at each side of the legends neck, hearing the crowd chant 'Kill, kill, kill' each second. Growling, Uryu pulled the blades and roared, Yammy's head falling to the floor, his body following in pursuit as the Thraex booted it to the ground.

Laying on the sand, the grains seeping into his wounds, Ichigo gurgled. Choking on his own blood, the Karakuran was wondering many things. Was he going to die? It sure felt like it, everything was painful and he could barely move, feeling paralyzed. Then he heard something...he wish he hadn't...

"Uryu! Uryu! Uryu!"

They were chanted Uryu's name. Not his! Uryu had defeated the legend, the crowd now favored him, not even casting poor Ichigo a second glance... Ichigo felt like crying... He maybe not be Champion of the Republic just yet but...

Ichigo knew he lost his title of champion of the Republic, champion of Rukongai and champion of the house of Urahara. Uryu wasn't the Republics champion just yet...but he was most likely Urahara and Rukongai's new champion...

He lost his title to Uryu..._fucking Uryu!_

**00000000000**

**There we are!**

**So...quite a change of events huh? Not much to say, since I'm tired and it's late so I'll leave you to reivew! Please do so! Thanks everybody for reading, I never would have made it this far without you, so help me go even further!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hi everybody!**

**Everything seems to have gone down the shit-hole huh? And it's about to get even worse as this chapter moves on! Any ways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm nearing the end of this story now, I can't estimate how much chapters but I can't wait to do the ending!**

**A few of you nearly jumped out of my screen and killed me with your roars about Momo ha ha! Don't worry about anything, she's just a little rapscallion! Aizen might be coming soon enough, as well as Hitsugaya near the end and maybe Hisana's return?**

**Also, have I killed Muramasa? I've killed off so many people I forget who's still alive for fuck sake! So somebody could you write in a review if he's alive or not? Thanks.**

**Here we go!**

**000000000000**

In the balcony of Urahara's villa, overlooking the training Ludus, Uryu stood beside his grinning Dominus and scowling Domina. Down in the sands stood each gladiator, apart from Ichigo, lined up in equal lines looking at the dirty-blonde haired Lanista as he grinned beside his new champion. Uryu looked uncomfortable. Kenpachi looked bored, Kensei just scowled, Kugo smirked, Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo gave a nonchalant glance when Urahara declared them champion and now the new champion, the successor stood uncomfortable as if hating the attention.

Grimmjow scoffed, the strongest champion this Ludus has ever had was taken over by this wimp? The teal-haired man stood alongside an equally annoyed Kugo and Tsukishima. Renji didn't know what to think, he was Uryu _and _Ichigo's friend so he decided to worry for Ichigo while be happy for Uryu. Chad stood motionless, not knowing how to react.

"We have seen misfortune! Felt the sting of defeat! The humility of vacant purse and empty stomachs...people said the House of Urahara would never recover after Ichigo's loss, that we would never reclaim our former glories...and we proved them wrong!" Urahara bellowed and the gladiators cheered, out of genuine happiness or obligation. "We have proven that the name Urahara will live on long after we go to dust and bone, that we will not be forsaken by history and age, that we will live on in memory!" The lanista roared.

After another cheer, Yoruichi rolled her eyes. Uryu could never compare to Ichigo, the former was merely lucky that Ichigo was there to save his ass more than once. Somewhere deep down, even Urahara knew that if Ichigo were alone, the result would have been different.

"So stand proud before the Titan of Karakura! The slayer of the shadow of death! The new champion of Rukongai! Uryu!" Urahara cheered. The gladiators roared, some due to order of doing so and others out of actual merriment. They became chanted his name, Uryu stood there, watching as each of them cheered his name like a mantra, is this what Ichigo felt everyday before today? It wasn't all that bad. Feeling Urahara grab his wrist to help his new champion pump his fist to the rhythm of the cheers. Uryu looked down, frowning at the gladiators.

Still wearing his armor he wore fighting Yammy, the metal was heavy to lift with each push into the air, Urahara patted him on the back and signalled him to enter the villa for a cup of wine. "Come Uryu, let me show you how things are done" The Lanista smiled, patting him on the back. As the crowd cheered, Yoruichi put on a fake smile and waved, as if saluting Uryu on his victory. Secretly, she was in a state of terror, worry was washing over her like the largest tsunami, the reason why was obvious. Rukia looked up into the sky, hiding her tears and praying to whatever God's that was there to save her love...

**In the Ludus' medical room...**

On a stone bed, which was coated thick with blood that was oozing down the sides of the large rock-built health bed lay Ichigo, blood seemlingly everywhere on his body. Coming out his two large wounds, the red seeping from his nose and mouth, some dried blood on his arms, thighs, hands and waist. He wheezed, not being able to breath and the moment when Yammy slashed his chest deeply forever replaying in his mind.

He couldn't breath, but he was. Very slowly and weakly, put oxygen was finding it's way to his lungs sure enough and his pulse was at a slow rate, but beating sure enough. He felt paralyzed, his body wouldn't respond to his orders other than a short twitch her and there, the only thing he could move was his eyes, even those were droopy, tired and slow. Pain overflowed his body at every muscle, every bone, every organ and every skin cell, even his hair felt sore, which was also caked with blood. Feeling as if he could pass from this world and any moment, the former Champion closed his eyes to sleep and hopefully recover or die in his sleep, he couldn't handle it. The pain was too great;

Remembering his almost lifeless body being dragged across the sand, the grains hiding themselves in his wounds, he felt even more pain at the memory. Shutting his eyes, he attempted sleep but it never came, as the six medics that attempted to save him found a very rare way of dealing with his wounds.

Sealing it with fire.

Using a large, thick medal rod, the tip yellow and orange with ash and extreme hot temperatures, they pressed the fiery metal rod against already extreme pain-filled wound, forcing the former champion to _scream _out in anguish, his roars and howls banging into the medics ear-drums, the cries being heard from even inside the villa.

He heard cheering. Those fuckers were cheering for Uryu while he roared, howled, screamed and cried in utmost pain?! He felt betrayed. Betrayed by his friends, by his masters, by the crowd, by _everyone. _Except Rukia...

Her smile seemed to be the only thing driving him at this point, he had a promise to keep with her. His time as champion was done, over. He had fought everyone worth fighting, after this he would purchase his and her freedom with the coin gained from the match. He had almost run out of coin, but this match would see him with enough gold to purchase both their freedom hopefully.

Doing nothing more than boiling inside, Ichigo roared out each time they sealed his wounds with the burning metal...

**000000000000**

"You just wait and see I will build an empire in your fucking name!" Urahara grinned, pointing at Uryu. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at each of his words, the same tone he always used when praising Ichigo. "The crowd is a vast beast that hungers and I would yet see their bellies be filled!"

"He did not stand against the shadow alone" Yoruichi reminded her husband, who shrugged and a laugh.

"Ichigo has not yet been forgotten, he will return...if he survives" Urahara chuckled "No but Uryu is the name spoken on the crowds tongue and I would see them well satisfied!"

Uryu scowled and spoke "I have defeated a man who could not be defeated, what more do they want?"

Yoruichi scowled right back at this, _he _defeated? Was it Uryu who slashed and kicked Yammy to the floor? Was it Uryu who cut the legends arm off? Was it Uryu who almost sacrificed his life just to stab the beast and then continue to fight on, saving the so-called 'Champion' more than once? No matter how much they denied it, Ichigo was still the Undefeated Karakuran. Ichigo and Uryu entered as one, so why had the victory been given to Uryu? Ichigo didn't give up fighting, he blinded the shadow with his own helmet to allow Uryu to live. The undefeated Karakuran was very much undefeated.

"Everything!" Urahara laughed "You'll fight once more next week, I'll set you up against some very dangerous opponents to prove your strength yet again. You will walk into the arena, the men will look at you with awe and envy and women's thighs will moisten at your sight!" The Lanista laughed "...But you do not care about just _any _wet thigh now do you? Give name to one of our slaves and they shall be yours. To touch, to kiss, to fuck... anything!"

Uryu recoiled back...anyone?! "A-Anyone?" He asked, Urahara laughed and nodded. The 'Titan of Karakura' now had much to think about. Scratching his chin, he looked up and spoke. "Orihime"

"My cup girl?" Yoruichi frowned, Uryu nodded and Urahara grinned. The lanista walked over to the champion, pressing his hands on the new Champions shoulders, with a giant smile.

"I will sent her to your _new _cell tonight. It's the one on the training ground, surely you know of it" Urahara spoke, Uryu nodded his head and Urahara chuckled, patting him on the arm. "I have sent drink and whores down to the Ludus to celebrate this great day! Go, join them and I will see your desires filled to the point of overflowing!"

Uryu nodded and spoke "Thank you"

"Orihime will be the first of many rewards" The Lanista nodded, his hyper-nature now calmed. Uryu smiled and was escorted out of the office down to the Ludus bowels to celebrate his victory. Yoruichi looked to her husband, wanting to vent her frustration on him, having now found a conduit with Orihime.

"You give him my slave girl?!" Yoruichi demanded. "She was the most beautiful slave in this house, her chastity still intact and you give her to Uryu? Fucking Uryu?! The man wouldn't have lasted a second against Yammy alone, unlike Ichigo would have fared better without aid!" The dark-skinned Domina sneered. Urahara rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Uryu is the name on the crowds tongue, we must use this to our advantage! I have given him Orihime, with this his greed will fester and grow until the point where everything he does is for this Ludus, like Ichigo" Urahara spoke, words stabbing into Rukia who had to hide her rage at the man's indifference. "He may not be as strong as Ichigo, but we now have time on our side. We will train Uryu vigorously while Ichigo is recovering, so much that by the time Ichigo has recovered, Uryu will be far above his skill!"

"Ichigo is no mere gladiator, he is the _best_" Yoruichi reminded.

"Records were made to be surpassed"

Yoruichi was speechless. Just a few days ago, her husband and Ichigo were the best of friends! Laughing, cheering, a drink and a game here and there and now the man acted as if Ichigo was a common slave! He was no common slave! He was Ichigo! The _true _Champion! He was the God of blood and sand, the titan of the Arena! He was the undefeated Karakuran for God's sake!

Being able to do nothing but scream and screech inside, Yoruichi stormed out of the room, Rukia in pursuit. The dark-skinned woman wouldn't let a man such as Uryu replace a man such as Ichigo! It was...it just wasn't fair nor just!

**000000000000**

Gin walked through the hallways of the Ludus nervously, avoiding contact with anyone. Unluckily for him, he failed as he saw Hisagi block his path, most likely expecting the gold that the owed him. Gulping, looking down at his leg brace he put on a false smile and grinned. "Shuuhei! Just the man I was looking for I was just about to have words"

"Keep them I would have gold instead"

Gin sighed "Let us be realistic! The size of the sum cannot be gathered in a few moments I require time and patience to hand you the full size of the sum" The former gladiator smiled. Hisagi wasn't amused and sighed, slamming the man against the yellow Ludus wall, by the throat.

"I do not care for time nor patience. Beg, steal or kill to get this sum or see your head parted from your body, you hear me?!" The Laquearius warned. Gin nodded furiously and Hisagi stopped, leaving the room without a word.

Gin would have paid him. But because of that act just now, he wasn't being paid.

Hisagi went to his cell and found Nanao there, he smiled and spoke "Freedom comes by the morrow" He smiled. With the money he had won from Gin and his winnings in the arena, he would have more than enough coin to free them both."I have spoken with the cripple, he will pay soon...enough to see us both free!"

Nanao giggled and kissed Hisagi, her arms wrapping around his neck holding onto him for dear life, he picked her up and spun her around happily, both laughing with excitement. "Freedom...it is foreign to the tongue"

"Then we shall learn it's cultures" Hisagi grinned, the woman smiled once more and kissed him again, trying to hurt herself to check if it was real by slamming her lips hard onto his. "Pack what we have"

"Which direction shall we go? How far? When?!" She grinned, grabbing different ponchos and cloaks, leather sandals and knitted breeches. She found a cloak, with blood on it. She frowned and asked; "This cloak...is the one you wore when you and Gin killed those people...the slaves and family...the little child!"

"I did not kill the child" Hisagi lied. "I let him wander far from the deeds of his family, despite command" He added. He couldn't have Nanao feel ashamed of him, just as he was about to purchase freedom! Just to calm her, he lied this once and only this once. Nothing would ruin this night as long as he breathed. "By the time he is discovered we will be free, far from the Republics grasp"

"Your hands.."

"Free and for yours to command forever more!" Hisagi assured, she grinned and eveloped him with another hug, laughing as she did so. Outside of the room, Gin lurked with a grin and now a weapon to use against the liar...

As time passed, everyone sat in the usual party room in the Ludus, Hisagi poured wine down Nanao's usually serious mouth and she laughed happily "You drown me!"

"In more than just wine!"

A guard came up to Nanao "You are summoned"

**000000000000**

In the room where Ichigo lay unconscious, Grimmjow appeared with two cups. He wandered over to the sleeping beast and kneeled down, setting the cup on the bed beside him. "What are you doing here?" He heard a medic ask.

"Paying tribute to the _true _champion and the _real _victor" Grimmjow spoke "His scars will prove his victory, his survival even more so. Without him, our new champion would be dead. The man deserves equal if not more praise" The teal-haired Dimachaerus spoke. The Medic rolled his eyes and sighed;

"Pay your respects and be gone! He needs rest...and keep that fucking wine away from his lips"

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo and sighed. "I'm not much for words...but without you brother, Uryu's blood would have spilled instead of your own...let everyone remember and honor Ichigo...the undefeated Karakuran" The man smiled. The medicus signalled him to get out and Grimmjow scowled, giving the man a glare.

Above the Medic room, in Urahara's office the Lanista walked with the girl Nanao and the dirty-blond haired man asked the woman. "How are the men, my sweet flower?" He asked, Nanao smiled before answering her Dominus, attempting to be as truthful as possible.

"In high spirits, as all the men Dominus...and the women too!" She giggled, forcing Urahara to fake a giggle as well. The Dominus gave her a grin and asked another question, which confused her.

"Is your confidence to be trusted?"

"Of course Dominus"

Giving the girl a judging stare, Urahara began a confession. "Several days ago Ii was forced to take retribution on a grain merchant who had made attempt on my life not too long ago you understand this of course" Urahara said "I had ordered Gin and Hisagi to kill the merchant and anyone who attacks...but Hisagi went mad and killed the whole family! Even the child! I do not care about the family...but the child eats at my conscience"

"No!" Nanao squeaked out "H-He did not Dominus. He told me so himself he would never harm a child, I swear it Dominus" She cried, trying to defend her new love. Urahara looked at her and asked her unsure of which side she was on.

"Perhaps you only speak of what I wish to hear?"

"I swore to you Dominus...he did not harm that child I heard him speak the words himself"

Urahara looked at her questionably before nodding and smiling "This helps me a lot, my conscience is at rest" He grinned "You can go, but do not tell Hisagi yet, I wish to speak about it with the man personally soon" The Lanista spoke "Thank you for your honestly" He stated. Nanao smiled and was escorted out of the room, back to the celebration where she quickly leaped into Hisagi's arms as soon as she saw him. Gin walked to Urahara's side and sighed.

"The true nature of the man revealed, I had not thought it of him" Gin sighed shaking his head in disgust. Urahara glared at Nanao's back and looked to Gin, who almost flinched at his glare.

"Let Hisagi hoist his cup for the while and when his wits and knowledge damp with wine and drink I will reward him for his treachery!" The Dominus sneered. Gin nodded and returned to the party, ready to ignite his revenge for Hisagi's actions.

As he wandered down into the Ludus, skipping past the gladiators and slaves enjoying the use of drink and whores, he skid past Uryu and then Chad, avoiding Grimmjow and slowing down near the Medic, to enjoy Ichigo's predicament. He finally reached the tipsy Hisagi, who was embraced with his new lover.

"A word, if I may" Gin asked.

"Fuck your words I want coin" Hisagi stated quickly.

"The very reason I am here!" Gin grinned "I have earned a loan from Good Ukitake to cover your winnings the size of Interest was outrageous!" Gin laughed. Hisagi snapped a 'Give it here' and Gin sighed "He will give it to me in the morning, when he gets rid of the whores" Shunsui had owned many whores for his gladiators and when he 'moved' to Naruki all his slaves moved to Ukitake's villa.

"You come to me with empty hands?!"

"And intelligence" Gin sighed "I have spoken with Dominus and have shared words with him about your freedom! While you may be...strong your mind and wit does not match mine. I can help negotiate a good sum of money to pay for your freedom if you subtract a sum of coin from my debt" The silver-haired cripple explained. Nanao grinned and hugged Hisagi from behind, her excitement getting the better of her.

"Come then, so I can call him Dominus for the very last time" Hisagi scowled.

"Hurry while he's in agreeable spirits!" Gin laughed

**000000000000**

Gin and Hisagi reached Urahara's office, the man's back turned to them with his two hands pressed against his desk. Hisagi gulped and looked to Gin, who nodded reassuringly. The two pressed forward and Urahara spoke before the could stop;

"I hear whispers that you seek freedom"

Hisagi looked to Gin who smiled, the Laquearius turned to his Dominus and gave a smile. "Gin is here to speak for me" The flail-wielder spoke. Gin nodded and Urahara spoke, a little coldly.

"There is nothing to be discussed...the bond between master and slave has already been dissolved" Urahara laughed humourlessly as he walked closer to Hisagi "The son of that fucking grain-seller lives"

Hisagi chuckled and Urahara glared, the chuckling stopped. "Impossible" Hisagi said, truthfully. Urahara's glare was well fixed and he sneered.

"The magistrate rides to find him, yet breathing, fingers trembling and eyes knowing the sight of the beast that stole his families lives from him" The Lanista sneered, pointing to the tattooed gladiator. It certainly wasn't Renji nor Kensei, Hisagi gulped.

"I felt his life flee from his body as I choked him, his eyes growing lifeless. He's dead Dominus...I swear it"

"Just as your lover swore that you did not"

Hisagi began to sweat "I-I just lied to calm her, you know how women can be. She adores delicate things and if she found out that I murdered a child I fear she wouldn't love me as she does"

"You lied to her" Urahara spoke.

"Or he lies to you now" Gin added, forcing Hisagi to look at the man, who he had begun to gain respect for just a few moments ago. Turning he saw more than a few guards approaching.

"Either way we have a serious problem of trust" Urahara snarled.

As Urahara walked away, Gin pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into Hisagi's shoulder, forcing the man to cry and and grab the man, tossing him across the room. Guards approached quickly, attacking him. Hisagi kicked one down and dodged another, running across the small pool and into the next wing, which was now filled with guards. Growling, Hisagi kicked a chair at them and stole an attacking guards sword after grabbing his wrist, killing one while being slashed with another.

Crying out, Hisagi snarled and blocked an oncoming attack, then thrusting his blade forward impaling the guard, only to be stabbed from behind from another. Hisagi howled out in pain, being stabbed once more before struggling away, falling to his knees in the pool. Urahara wandered over, dagger in hand and anger fueling. Grabbing the Laquearius by the hair, Urahara sneered in the man's ear "Now you're free" Before cutting his throat...

Urahara growled "The fact that he desired freedom was a betrayal in itself" He sneered, looking at Gin he signalled to Hisagi's corpse. "Get rid of it"

**000000000000**

Gin wandered down the Ludus hallways and there stood Nanao, worry upon her face, She approached him quickly and the man smirked at her with amusement plastered on his face, she asked. "Where-"

"Free"

She frowned "But he was supposed to take me with him!" She cried, Gin laughed and shook his head as if feeling sorry for the girl, he spoke to her with lies upon lies flowing from his tongue.

"You believed him? He probably only said that for you to warm his bed" Gin cackled "Besides, he did not have enough coin for you both" Fox-face explained. Shrugging, he cupped Nanao's face and smiled. "Do not worry...he will find naïve girl to fuck"

Nanao bit her lip and slapped Gin off her, who chuckled as he limped away. Breaking down on her knees, her first love abandoning her all alone in this disgusting place was too hard. Feeling her heart weigh a tonne, she broke down and cried...

**000000000000**

"He's awake!" He heard someone roar.

Everything was blurry.

"Don't just stand there! Give him some water!"

He was aching all over.

"He's drinking, that's good. He's beaten the fever!"

Fever?

His eyes getting accustomed to the light, he looked up to see Urahara, Yoruichi, Rukia and Miss Unohana stand there over him. His first words where "When will I return to training?"

"When will he return he says" Urahara chuckled "For a while we thought you for the afterlife. Rest and see yourself return in no time" Urahara spoke "I have more important matters to attend to" The Lanista told his wife before leaving the room.

As he left, Yoruichi looked at Unohana "How does he fare?" She asked the woman, who sighed sadly, her head looking up to her Domina.

"Truthfully, it's bad. It's up to the God's now whether he lives or dies"

Yoruichi's hand shot out and caught the woman's throat, shocking everyone in the room. "If he dies, you will fill his pain and his anguish times a million you hear that?!" She screeched, Unohana nodded with a look that seemed to be filled with anything but fear, she sure was brave. "Out!" She told the medic, who left.

"My poor champion" Yoruichi sighed sadly "I cannot wait for the day when you reclaim your title from that fucking man" She snarled "Whether people think it or not you still are the Undefeated Karakuran who hear me?" She cooed "But...I have unfortunate news"

Ichigo looked up.

"The cost of the herbs, hiring the medics, your care...it was too expensive..." She sighed "We had to use your coin...I'm afraid you have nothing now" Yoruichi frowned, looking devastated. But if that was true then he couldn't buy his freedom! H-he and Rukia wouldn't be able to leave any time soon!

Ichigo's heart sunk.

**000000000000**

**Lifes a bitch huh?**

**That's what happens to people who want their freedom, maybe not as rough as Hisagi had it but still; imminent death. The next chapter...I honestly have no idea what it may hold! Stay tuned please!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**I woke up this morning and went to check my e-mail. EIGHT NEW REVIEWS! I was just bombarded with thoguhs. Two death-threats though, I'm glad people like Ichigo so much they're willing to kill me! *Fanboying* You guys rock!**

**Well...Ichigo didn't lose to Uryu such as getting defeated by him, he just lost the title because the crowd favor him, he "defeated" Yammy and Ichigo will be out of the arena for a while now. Any way, although it's unfair I just want to say that Uryu's not that weak, which will be proven this chapter and he'll get stronger over time and will present challenge when and if Ichigo faces him.**

**No much chapters left to go! I'd say around...five or six! I have the basis for each chapter set in my mind and today's one is. 'Uryu proves his strength, Rukia and Senna, Ichigo attempts recovery'**

**I agree though, Uryu being champion isn't fair but nothings fair in slavery huh? Hisagi can tell you that, so can Senna. The Gladiators are living a Rockstar life covered with liars and false friends but when they have problems, those liars and false friends won't help them will they?**

**Also, I found out that the worth of a gladiators freedom would cost around 180,000 _denarii _which is around 3.6 million. (This is considered generous) Wow, Roman's where assholes. I also found out about a gladiator named Flamma who got the Rudis _four _times but declined it each time, this was before he turned thirty. He must have been amazing! I may as well just set out the worth of the money now.**

**One gold = Ten dollars/Pounds/Euros**

**So for a champion I'd say Ichigo need's around ten million for his freedom and for people like Hisagi only one. People like Grimmjow, Renji, Ikkaku and the veterans I'd put down as five-to-eight million. The only reason Hisagi was bale to buy his was because...ummm...he secretly stole stuff from the Ludus' he plundered! (I never did enough research for this story so I have to make shit up, good job me)  
**

**Enough of this number stuff! Onward!**

**00000000000**

Ichigo lay on the stone bed, now awoken with Yoruichi and Rukia overlooking him. Hearing that his coin had been spent to save his life had been a bomb-shell that he didn't know whether to be happy that it was gone and he was alive or not because he would have to earn all the gold once more. Sighing roughly, forcing his chest to ache and his throat to hurt he stopped making noise. Simply nodding, Yoruichi smiled and cupped his dirty face.

"One day soon everything will be as it was" Yoruichi smiled "All you have to do is regain the title from the thief who stole it from you" She snarled. Ichigo couldn't agree more, Uryu didn't earn that title in fair contest, he earned it because the crowd saw him kill the blinded one-armed Llargo. Ichigo couldn't stand it, he wanted to be champion and he wanted the glory in which the title gave him. It was selfish and greedy, but he didn't care. He wouldn't be this annoyed if he had been defeated by Uryu, or if he had become champion via a contest but no, he won the title merely because the crowd would cheer for him more.

"It would be improper and suspicious for me to frequently go to the Ludus and help you heal, my husband would take not of this and his suspicion will rise, I cannot always be with you" Yoruichi sighed "But I will send my slave Rukia to often attend your needs" The Domina spoke, shocking the two secret lovers. "Know that my prayers are with you"

Ichigo nodded slowly and Yoruichi kissed his forehead before leaving. The medic entered afterwards and slowly picked up three different jars of herbs and spices, putting them in a wooden cup of water and stirring for a few minutes. As he slowly poured the water into the reluctant Ichigo's mouth he sighed.

"It's amazing that you are alive today, I'm surprised you survived even the fever when those wounds should have been the death of you" The medic spoke "Any ordinary man would have died long ago"

"Ichigo is no ordinary man" Rukia spoke, forcing the Medic to raise his eyebrow. She scowled at him and he flinched before trying to give Ichigo more of the spiced water. Ichigo moved his face away and Rukia sighed and told the Medic.

"Give it to me, just tell me what to do and you can take a break, I'll make sure he takes what he needs" Rukia promised. The medic nodded and went to grab different herbs and spices.

"Very well, he only needs to take medicine, have food and rest" The medic said "I'll write down the ingredients and when he needs to take them here on this parchment" He said, grabbing an inkwell and a quill. Jotting down the ingredients and the times when to take them he gave her the sheet. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me"

Rukia nodded and kneeled down beside Ichigo looking him in the eye. "Finally, I can speak truly of what I feel" She sighed "My poor, poor man. You do not deserve this or anything that has happened to you" Rukia spoke sadly, gently rubbing his cheek. "I know you cannot stand being tended or cared for but this is necessary for recover" She explained, grabbing the cup over spiced water "Drink it, please"

Ichigo frowned at the look on her face, rolling his eyes before opening his mouth allowing the liquid to pour down his throat. Rukia smiled and kissed him on the forehead as a reward.

"Now...there's a lot of blood, dried and wet on you" Rukia sighed, the memory of Yammy's blade slicing his chest diagonally. Ichigo had two wounds on his chest and two wounds on his back. It would have been two large wounds had the strap on his arm not protected him. Grabbing a wet cloth and rinsing it, she slowly and carefully scrubbed his legs, from his shins to his thighs. She then carefully cleaned his chest, avoiding the already cleaned wounds. Wiping his face, forcing him to feel like a child she giggled and his pouting expression. Normally, she would have just frowned and chastised him but since he had gone through a lot, she just took it easy and gave him a tender kiss.

"I love you" He strained out, she smiled.

"Don't speak, I love you too...more than you know" Rukia giggled. Sitting on the edge of his clean stone bed, she ran her fingers through his hair. Soothing him and calming the man. "Now I want you to rest and dream of better days, I'll wake you when you must drink and whether you like it or not I'll tell you about my day" She joked, forcing Ichigo to let out a strained, short laugh. "I will not leave until you are asleep, do not worry"

Ichigo nodded, closing his eyes. Feeling a strong sense of love coming from Rukia, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Even after all these years she made him act and feel like a little boy with a huge crush. As the slumber took him, Rukia gave him a final kiss on the forehead before smiling and leaving the room.

Rukia felt herself calm, Ichigo was fine and he seemed to only get better ever hour. Walking up the stairs that separated the Villa from the Ludus, she entered the golden hallway where she saw Senna holding a thin long match that was getting closer to her finger, probably burning her already.

Ever since the incident with Mayuri, having her chastity taken away had more or less destroyed her 'worth'. Senna was now given to men almost every day, being used for entertainment at orgies where the same gladiator who took away her virginity fucked her in front of a crowd while she sat motionless. It was horrible, but if she denied it she would be killed.

Rukia quickly rushed over and slapped it from her hands "Senna!"

"It does not hurt"

Rukia felt her calm mood destroy in favor of worry "I-I know what happened to you was sick and wrong and unfair, I know I cannot understand-" She continued but was cut off.

"Your right" Senna spoke "It was unfair, wrong and sick and you do not understand. You should not just tend to me, what about the women that is thrown to the gladiators? Where if theres a hole, theres a cock inside it" Senna growled "Or the gladiators themselves, the ones who enjoy it do well, but those who hate it and try to stop or whipped and chained, forced to fight or die for the amusement for a crowd!"

"Senna-"

"You have it good! You are constantly by Domina's side, protecting you from rape and harm, you have a relationship with Ichigo protecting you from any advances! You get to have the strongest of orgasms while us other slaves have to have cocks pointed at as from everywhere!" The slave cried "Poor Nanao was in love and had cast aside, just because the man had not had enough for the both of them, what about her? Don't favor me because there are thousands out there who have it worse!"

Rukia was flabbergasted. She knew she got it well, she knew she was protected but she never knew how bad everyone else got it! Swallowing her pride, she walked over and slowly wrapped her arms around Senna, who flinched before slowly accepting it. Not saying a word, she just let Senna cry into her shoulder...

**00000000000**

Uryu struggled to block Kenpachi's oncoming strikes. Since he was now champion, he had been put on a strict training schedule to increase his skill. He was doing well in fact, he wasn't being defeated but then again he wasn't winning. He had managed to land a few shots on Kenpachi, as the man had done with him.

Uryu had to face four gladiators in his next match, which was next week and he honestly didn't care. He could probably beat them, but he didn't care about anything but being free with Orihime, Tatsuki too if he could. Being champion increased the gold that would get from the match by twenty-five percent, so if he could win every match he could probably gain his freedom soon, Hisagi got his didn't he?!

Blocking the next attack and ducking down to thrust he managed a hit on Kenpachi's shin. The Thraex smirked and spoke "I knew I would have done better without Ichigo by my side" He spoke, forcing Kenpachi to glare.

The two trained all day for the next seven days, Uryu's skill increasing heavily. They had smashed each other's sword and shield furiously attempted to defeat one another, Kenpachi was superior to Uryu, having to hold back but he could say that Uryu was ready.

The time had come for the match and Uryu, Renji, Grimmjow and Ikkaku got on-board of the cart, ready to go to the next match. Uryu was shoved as Grimmjow and Ikkaku passed. Renji, being his pal just let him go before him. Uryu sat down at the end of the carts seat, feeling the wooden wheeled house move as the horses pulled them out the gates. The trotting was heard and Uryu sighed, resting his head on the side of the cart, sleeping.

As they reached the arena, Uryu awoke to the screaming crowd. The crowd were roaring with anticipation as they stopped outside of the arena. Feeling the metal shackles tighten around his waist as he was pulled into the arena's underbelly gave his wrists an ache which chafed into his skin, causing marks. As he smelled the aroma was blood and sweat he knew exactly where he was, sighing as he sat down awaiting the armor cart to arrive. Time passed and it was now Renji's turn to fight, which he won very easily, yet with some resistance.

The red-haired man stood at the entrance of the arena. Hearing his opponent's name being called, he smirked as he was getting ready for his introduction. Sasakibe nodded before bellowing "Now we have a favored son of Rukongai! I present to you Renji! The son of Rukongai, Murmillo!"

Renji entered the arena to boisterous cheers and cries. Grinning, he waved a hand to them all and a smack against his shield with his sword three times. Sasakibe gave another nod and the match began with a wave of the his hand. Renji attacked first, his blade being side stepped before his opponent, another Murmillo's blade met his. Renji brought his shield up to sandwich the opponents sword between his blade and shield before pulling and flinging the weapon away. He swung for his opponents neck only to be shoved onto his back, receiving a strike to his jaw. Renji's mouth tasted his own blood and the son of Rukongai growled, wrapped his legs around the mans waist he pulled them man to the floor, who rolled onto his chest as Renji stood.

Hearing the crowd chant the word they loved to roar, Renji picked up his spatha and slowly walked behind the man, grabbing his helmet's horsehair and pulled his neck for display, before ripping it open with the edge of his blade.

In the next match, there was Grimmjow and two others, all fighting each other simutaneously. Grimmjow had entered to the title of "Grimmjow! The scourge of Hueco Mundo! Dimachaerus!"

The two gladiator's focused on Grimmjow, who was ecstatic with this. The flail wrapped around his sica and was pulled away, leaving him with one sword. Grimmjow growled and charged, shoving his sica forward the blade penetrated the Laquearius' chest. Grimmjow rolled onto his back and pushed his blade up on instinct, somewhere deep in his mind he had sensed that the secutor was going for his back and he was correct, as his blade struck home. The secutor fell to his knees and Grimmjow stood, kicking the man onto his back he looked up to the pulvanis, to witness a thumbs down. Grimmjow shoved his blade through the secutor's eye hole, killing him.

Next there was Ikkaku, the 'Killer of thousands' A bit of an exaggeration, but this was due to most of his matches ending in bloodshed. The thraex attacked Ikkaku, hitting him across the helmet. Ikkaku stepped back and thrusted his spear forward with a charge, the Thraex running forward and ducking underneath it, lifting and slamming the Hoplomachus onto his back. Ikkau merely wrapped his legs around the Thraexs shin and pulled him to the floor, grabbing his spear and shoving it into the gladiator's back with one hand, skilfully.

With a talented roar, Ikkaku spun the spear around and through his fingers with a roar, signalling Uryu's turn...

**00000000000**

The sky was dark, the sun had gone and the moon had taken it's turn looking over this country. The crowd was eager with anticipation for Uryu's return, long forgetting about Ichigo. He stood at the entrance, awaiting his introduction.

"As our new champions opponents, we have chosen four gladiator's who have earned their place in the Primus! Four gladiators who's skill and tenacity is herald as legend! I give to you, Danzomaru, Murmillo! Jidanbo, Dimacherus! Kaiwan, secutor and Hikonyuto, Hoplomachus!" (They are the four gate guardians of Seireitei in the manga)

The crowd cheered for the four, who sucked in all the cheers and the glory, roaring and grinning to the crowd with ecstasy flowing through their veins. (Not the drug)

"Next...we have a man who has become legend. The slayer of Shadow, the Titan of Karakura! Uryu, thraex and Champion of Rukongai!" Sasakibe bellowed. Uryu was taken back by the cheers and screams, some booing from the hardcore Ichigo fans but mostly cheers. He chuckled and wandered up to the four men, suddenly feeling a little unsure about himself.

"Begin!"

Danzomaru charged, Uryu leaping back as he dodging a swipe. The large dark-skinned murmillo leaped into the air bringing his blade down on the top-edge of Uryu's Parmula, the latter shoving his Sica forward, into the Murmillo's stomach, before spinning and slashing the man's throat, finishing him of with a grunt.

Kaiwan and Hikonyuto both moved in for the attack, being coordinated unlike he and Ichigo. Hikonyuto swung his spear, the blade aiming for his throat but was dodged by the Thraex pulling his head and neck back. Kaiwan pushed forward, swinging his axe for the champions chest, which was blocked by Uryu's metal greave which the Thraex had brought up.

As Kaiwan was forced to move passed Uryu, the hooked end of Uryu's sica caught hold the man's back, slashing his torso from behind, even deeper than Ichigo's wound, most likely killing the Secutor.

Uryu moved, leaping and slamming his blade onto the Hoplomachus' small shield. Hikonyuto grunted before smashing Uryu's helmet off with his shield, before delivering another blow against the Thraex's jaw, sending him to the floor. Uryu cried out as he landed, Jidanbo sweeping in and kicking him across the jaw, sending him on his back. As the two pausing for a roar, Uryu rolled back onto his feet before charged and spearing the Dimachaerus into the Hoplomachus, putting them both on the floor. Delivering a kick to Jidanbo's jaw, he saw that Hikonyuto had stood and was now moving closer. The spear-man pushed his poled weapon forward, which slid off Uryu's shield leaving the man open. Uryu moved and brought his blade to the man's neck, slicing it clean off.

The crowd cheered as Uryu moved forward, confident now he leapt and smashed at Jidanbo's axe, smashing it out of his hands and landing with a roll across the sand. Jidanbo moved forward to attack but Uryu's shield smashed that axe out of his hands and the Thraex ducked and slashed at the man's thigh, forcing him to fall to his knees. Before turning and slashing the man's back. Jidanbo fell onto the floor, still alive yet unable to battle. Uryu growled, before slamming his sica onto the man's back, right through his heart.

The match was over, he won.

The crowd roared and the people in the balcony above chuckled and complimented his performance, Urahara was well. Raising a hand to the balcony, as if a still wave Urahara laughed and waved back with a grin. Uryu turned to the crowd and gave a smirk and raised his hand, gripping his sica tightly.

**00000000000**

Orihime nervously sat in Uryu's cell. She had been told that she was to be with Uryu, satisfy his needs, give him care and tender and be a dutiful wife. She would still work in the villa, but every night she would stay in Uryu's cell, here things moved there. She did not know what to think, did she want to do this? Part of her still loved Ichigo, yet the other had some sort of feeling for Uryu. Where was Ichigo when men came and tried to grope, touch and rape her? Uryu was there and he defended her, while Ichigo was prancing around as a gladiator. Where was Ichigo when she was shipped off to places like Las Noches and Hueco Mundo? Uryu was right beside her.

What did Ichigo do when he saw her in the Ludus? He didn't promise to free her, in fact he didn't want to leave, he didn't want her to be free either, he was perfectly content with all of us bowing and scraping while Uryu fought for all of our freedom!

Uryu entered and saw her, he gulped. She smiled and spoke "You have request me?"

Uryu studdered, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his recently washed forehead. "W-Well I-I um... Dominus asked to choose a wife and..."

"You chose me" She finished for him. Uryu sighed and nodded, she frowned and asked "Why are you sad? Are you not happy? Do you not like me?" Orihime asked, pounding questions.

"I don't like you" Uryu spoke "I love you, I always have. When I found out you were to marry Ichigo...I-I was heartbroken, I screamed to my father on why he hadn't put me with you, saying Ichigo only cared for himself. I even requested Lord Isshin to stop the marriage, nothing worked" He sighed "I suppose selfishness took over for me and I finally found that chance...if you are upset I will request-"

Orihime put to hands on his shoulder, before slowly moving her lips on his. He was shocked at first, his eyes widened before slowly closing and his hands wrapping around her waist. She cupped his face and spoke "I am not upset"

Her hands untied the knot holding her dress and the green fabric hit the floor, revealing her naked form to his. He looked at her, truly a Goddess' body he thought as he felt his loincloth tighten. She moved closer, pressing her large breasts against his cheek and kissing him, before her hands sneaked around and untied his loincloth. "Come"

He probably just did.

**00000000000**

**I just trolled Uryu, just now, you see that?**

**Any way, Uryu's first match as champion and he'll only get stronger from here. I know people aren't happy with Uryu but Ichigo will confront him soon enough, it's just that Ichigo is currently near death and all that...**

**I liked the bit where Rukia was taking care of him, I'll confess I enjoyed writing that part, I'm a fanboy at heart I guess. Here is the next 'basis' for the next chapter. "Ichigo returns to training, Tension with Ichigo and Uryu, Urahara wishes to sell Ichigo, Momo buys a gladiator?"**

**Ooooh!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone!**

**Got a review from Lovemydogs82 and I'm really happy she likes the fic, she's one of the reasons why I started writing since I really enjoyed her story! Any ways, yeah Ichigo hasn't really progressed as a man due to being pretty spoiled by Urahara, as well as constant fame and glory gives him an enjoyment, but since he's been dethroned so to speak, he's not the Golden boy any more and he's going to see what sort of things other people go through, like Senna and what happened to Hisagi. The reason he didn't ask for marriage is because, well in these days it wasn't a crime to whip, banish or even kill a slave, it was normal (So was using slaves for sexual favors, even with a wife (Wives weren't allowed to do it, sexism I suppose). I was going to make Urahara do it but he's too much of an asshole already) Don't worry about Ichigo, he'll become badass and become awesome at plan-making, strategy etc...**

**We'll have to see how Ichigo gets out of his bind huh? This chapter will be three months after the last one, where Ichigo has healed and is ready to return to training.**

**I gotta say it's very easy to get motivated to write this fic, with the reviews and all, even if I get no reviews I'll just watch an episode or two of Spartacus/Game of thrones or a movie like Troy/Braveheart and I'm set to go!**

**Oh by the way...IchiYoru ahead, sort of.**

**Like I said let's go!**

**00000000000**

Ichigo felt the medic's hands wrap around his waist to grab the end of the bandage, his wrinkly hands finding the hook and pulling before unwrapping the white pieces of cloth from his waist and throwing them on the floor. He looked at his wound, two scars. Not overly huge like Kenpachi's or Yammy's but noticeable if light was shown on them. Sealing them with fire and some sort of grey/white paste or poweder than stuck the skin together. The medic nodded, slightly awed that his wounds were healed, as well as the fact that he was alive and well.

"Your wounds seem to have healed" The medic spoke "Nothing but scars now, your back to your old self and you don't have any problem breathing, talking nor moving it seems...you will return to training in two weeks!" The medic grinned, expecting Ichigo to be ecstatic.

Ichigo shrugged "Tomorrow"

The medic frowned, his wrinkly rough skin scrunching up with his nose and brow "But-"

Ichigo firmly placed his hands at either side of the doctors head, pulling the man down to meet eye-to-eye with his sitting frame, making sure not to hurt him, but intimidate him. "Tomorrow" He added.

The medic gulped before a slight single nod "Tomorrow"

Ichigo gave him a smile and released him, the gladiator giving him a slight apology afterwards. The medic slowly walked over, picking up his jar of herbs and opening, his hands going into the jar and picking it the different multicoloured herbs and spices that were put in the water. **(KFC water) **

As the former champion rested on the stone bed, up in the villa sat Yoruichi and her new friend Momo, who she had recently come to favor. The two spent almost everyday with each other. Eating, talking, drinking and watching as the gladiators trained, both awaiting the day Ichigo retook the sands. Momo looks to her companion and asked with half-curiosity.

"Where is your husband?" The girl asked, Yoruichi turned and smiled.

"At the market, he is procuring new slaves for our Ludus, new gladiators in fact"

Momo grinned, she had begun a small obsession with the games and enjoyed seeing the men fight. Looking at Yoruichi, she asked with a glimmer of hope. "May I see them?" She asked.

Yoruichi gave a laugh and a shrug "I do not see why I should decline"

Momo giggled and reverted her gaze to the training ground once more. "Your kindness will not soon be forgotten" Aizen's wife spoke "Your friendship has guided me through some dark times, I thank you"

Yoruichi's mouth moved into another smile "As your friendship has guided me" The dark-skinned woman confessed back. It was true, after Kukaku had died she had thought that she would never have this sort of relationship with someone, anyone and it was seemingly false now, considering her and Momo acted like sisters, hell she could even go as far as say that she was like a Mother to the girl!

"My husband arrives!" Yoruichi smiled.

A cart came into the Ludus, slowly entering as Momo looked on in anticipation. Urahara stepped off from the front seat and slapped the sides, signalling the guards to open the cart and allow the slaves out. They did so and five slaves exited, all wearing loincloths or dirty cloth kilts around their waists. They lined up and Momo giggled.

"Beasts indeed"

Yoruichi smirked, her brain coming up with an idea to force the girl to favor the family more and in turn, help her convince Aizen to give Urahara patronage. The dark-skinned woman's face turned and gave Momo a grin "You could buy one"

"Oh my husband would never allow it!" Momo gasped, before looking away back down to the slaves. Yoruichi kept looking at the girl, who's head slowly turn back and looked at Yoruichi expectantly "Could I?!"

"You have to do nothing but choose" Yoruichi smiled, forcing the excited Momo to giggle. Momo looked down on the five, some built in a brutish, muscled way, others in a burly way and some in a lean, tall build. She looked and them all before smiling "Who should I choose?"

Urahara chuckled "Take off your cloths"

The gladiators who were watching the new recruits laughed and chuckled almost cruelly as they saw the nervous recruits undo their cloths. Each of them, one-at-a-time removed their cloths. The last on the end having the largest virtue. His hair was slicked back and seemingly had a scowl matching Ichigos.

"Him, on the end...what is his name?" Momo asked, Urahara smirked and answered the question.

"His name is Jinta, age eighteen years and hails from Karakura" Urahara spoke.

"I'll take him!" Momo grinned. "A gladiator of my own, hailing from the same lands as Ichigo! He's almost like a twin! Bright hair, same country...large virtues...although Ichigo is a touch larger" Momo frowned. Rukia frowned, she looked at the boy and rolled her eyes. He looked to be one of those short-tempered bullies...so he'd probably fit right in.

Jinta was thrown into a normal cell with the rest of the recruits. His eyes never being removed from Uryu's figure, the recruits looked at him oddly and one of them asked the question all of them had been dying to ask.

"What're you staring at?"

Jinta turned "Him, the skinny one. He's Uryu Ishida, the champion of Rukongai" The red-haired recruit explained "I've heard stories about him. His actions in-and-out of the arena. He was a mercenary, a militia of Karakura and was the heir to the Ishida clan, he was enslaved and was taken here were he defeated Yammy, the shadow of death"

"Yammy?" One asked

As the recruits muttered, Jinta spoke out "He is to be held example" He spoke "We should fight like he, one day the flames of the crowd will set him free" He muttered. One of recruits nodded.

"I have heard of such thing, three men. One a Dimachaerus, one a Murmillo and the other a secutor. They alone annihilated one-hundred men and the crowd demanded they be set free...in fact they came from this very house" A recruit spoke.

"It's possible for freedom, proving ourselves is the only requirement" Jinta grinned. "One day I will return to Karakura and become the leader it deserves, someone worthy and strong! Like the Kurosakis!"

The recruits rolled their eyes as Kenpachi walked passed. Kurosakis? Ichigo's family was still herald strong despite the fact that Ichigo transcended any standards that man had set for personal strength, they must have been strong warriors. Maybe not as strogn as Kenpachi himself or Grimmjow or the top gladiators, but as a whole they could be deadly perhaps?

The next day, Jinta was thrown into action against Uryu himself by request. The champion was more than happy to help a fellow Karakuran, even if he was merely a recruit, breaking the traditions of bullying them to toughen them up and embrace pain.

Uryu blocked Jinta's strike easily. "You press attack without proper guard to your flank, you also lower guard with each attack. Raise your shield to your chin and keep it there, or lose your head in attempt"

"Bold words from someone who nearly lost his head against the Shadow, forcing me to save him"

The gladiators looked up, their eyes widening in shock and awe. Grimmjow smirked, Ikkaku grinned, Yumichika gave a haughty, yet pleased 'Hn'. Renji laughed and Kenpachi gave his usual crazy smile, while Kensei merely rolled his eyes. Uryu looked up and saw Ichigo, standing there with his usual Murmillo training grab on. The cloth bracers laces falling from them like strips of leather, his brown loincloth tightened to perfection. His leather and steel shoulderpad gracing and protecting as always and his brown, cloth and leather greaves tightened above his leather brown shoes. A wooden shield in his left-arm and a wooden sword in his right. As he walked from his seat, some of the gladiators started tapping their wooden swords and shields together, a sort of tribute.

"Ah yes" Uryu remembered "You were bleeding on the floor, were you not?" Ichigo gave a chuckle and walked closer, talking while he did.

"Yes, I was on the floor after chopping the shadows arm off, impaling his stomach while you did nothing. Also I would not use that as an insult...being saved by a half-dead man isn't as impressive as you may think"

The gladiator's laughed and Uryu scowled. "I see you're alive and well"

"I predict you won't be sometime soon" Ichigo threatened with a smirk. "Don't think because your teaching this man who taints the name of Karakuran that you lead these men Uryu" Ichigo spoke "No matter what you do, no matter how many men you fight, they are loyal to me...right?!"

They roared, Ichigo nodded appreciatively and Uryu smirked "I never cared for being leader, you can have these men all you want. You are still not champion"

Ichigo scowled and walked, his shoulder bumping into Uryu's roughly. "Not for long"

**00000000000**

Momo grinned as she saw Jinta stand in the living chambers of Urahara's villa. He stood there still, his strong figure staying still as he awaited her arrival. She entered the room, her smile as beautiful as she could pull off. The gladiator gulped as he saw her, which made her smile. "Hello"

"H-Hello" Jinta spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, Jinta's face turned into one of thought and wondering. "Well?" She pressed on, he shook his head.

"No I do not, sorry" He confessed, she smiled and nodded understandingly, he blushed at her soft features, her face looking far, far more innocent and cute than what she actually was. She cupped his chin and spoke.

"I am your Domina, your master" She explained "You will be _my _gladiator. I will give you everything you desire if you but heed my wishes" Momo smiled. "All the women you want, all the wine and all the coin" She explained "Maybe even freedom" His head turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. She smiled and asked "Is that what you desire? Freedom?"

"Yes Domina"

Momo grinned "I have a certain task you could attend to and if you see it done without discovery, I will give you your freedom" The girl explained "The task is..." She whispered it into his ear and his eyes widened.

**00000000000**

Ichigo grunted, his hips moving slowly as sweat ran down his head. Yoruichi was underneath him looking oddly at him. He bit his lip and rolled off her, he sighed and scowled. "Apologies Domina...Have I not pleased you?"

She sighed "Does your cock stand dry?"

"I fear you have not quaked. I have not fully recovered from my injury against Yammy." Ichigo explained. She noted that he did not say 'Defeat' and smiled. It was good that he did not herald it so, because it wasn't...at least in her mind, Rukia's too when she asked the girl. He didn't stop fighting despite the injuries, he blinded the man so Uryu could strike. If two armies of fifty faced each other, one was annihilated while the other had half of it's forces killed, where the latter defeated? Of course not.

"You will recover and all will be as it was" She smiled.

Rukia appeared, her smile turning into a frown. "Apologies...Dominus returns from the market" Rukia told her Domina, who looked to Ichigo and sighed. With a swift 'Leave' Ichigo left and Rukia gave a sigh, forcing Ichigo to scowl.

"Sorry you had to see that" Ichigo asked "I perform as weakly and poorly as I can...perhaps Domina will grow bored with me" Ichigo spoke "It could work, I have a reason to perform bad"

Rukia nodded and gave a weak smile "One day it will be better. The only obstacle is time" She spoke. Ichigo smiled and kissed her head as he pulled her in a one-armed hug. Rukia smiled, resting in his shoulder before grinning "My gladiator is back to training I see"

"To win more and honor you double" He grinned, nibbling her ear. Rukia giggled and pushed him off, in case somebody saw them. Ichigo and Rukia separated at the cross, one way leading to the stairs to the Ludus while the other to the room where the servants stayed until requested. With a wave, he returned to the training ground.

Rukia saw Dominus and Gin, she kept her head down and kept to her duties, eavesdropping after hearing Ichigo's name. She listened and her eyes widened at what she had heard.

"What do you make of Ichigo?" Urahara asked "After his match with Yammy, Zaraki was never the same" The Lanista spoke "And with Uryu as our new champion and Ichigo losing his gladiatorial standing, I may as well let him lose his grace under another Lanista's roof and make some money for it"

Gin nodded "I will go into town and make offer to some of the Lanista's there" He spoke, Urahara nodded and patted the slave on the back, the man leaving the Villa and out to town. Rukia cursed and went to the Ludus, after Ichigo.

Running down the steps, she caught Ichigo before he entered the Ludus, his arrogant smirk returning with a grin. "Rukia can't you go a few hours without me-" He begun but she slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing, she took her hand of and he frowned. "Gagging? I know we're adventurous but-"

"Urahara wants to sell you!" Rukia began, Ichigo's playful smirk subsided and he frowned, his nose scrunching as he did so, he took a step back and asked.

"He wants to sell me?"

"He's worried you will not return to your former strength" She spoke, Ichigo laughed humourlessly and scoffed out loud.

"Former strength? I am but twenty-one! I haven't even reached my prime and he thinks I will reach former strength? I'll get better, it is common knowledge!" He ranted, Rukia sighed and placed a finger over his lips, forcing him to sigh "Stop doing that!"

"You must show him that you are the same man who defeated the beasts of the underworld, the same man who killed Stark, the lone wolf of Rukongai! The man who slaughtered Ulquiorra effortlessly and murdered Nnoitra when he was was only a day-old veteran. The same man who was the last standing as sixty took the sand, death and blood everywhere, but your skin untouched, your life intact." Rukia encouraged "You are a legend Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded "You're right, I'll just show him I'm the same man I've always been!" He spoke, he looked to Rukia and smiled. "Thanks love" He said, catching her in a kiss "Everyone I beat today is deticated to you"

"When are they not?" She scoffed playfully, forcing him to give her a false glare. She giggled and walked back up the steps "You better do you're best!" She warned seriously, forcing him to wink as he left.

Ichigo entere dthe training ground, determination sky high as he looked to Renji. "Favored son, come" He mocked "I'll beat everyone of you to the ground today" He swore "You first, the champion last"

Renji frowned "Your injuries-"

Ichigo's determined look ended Renji's protests. Only nodding, Renji picked up sword-and-shield and moved forward. Ichigo charged, the two fought ferociously, but Ichigo won in the end. Next was Ikkaku, Ichigo won. Then Yumichika, then Kugo and Grimmjow, Ichigo won them all. But Urahara didn't care, he didn't even notice.

In Urahara's villa, the man stood there with paper in hand. Urahara nodded in appreciation. "A fine offer" He spoke. "Tell good Koga I will consider this offer" He told Gin. Yoruichi approached and frowned.

"You're really thinking of selling Ichigo?" She asked

"He seems passed his day" Urahara sighed "Uryu is the man the crowd want"

"He's part of the family Kisuke" Yoruichi said persuasively, shocking even herself. Urahara looked to her, his eyebrow raised and his temper rising ever so higher with each remark about Ichigo she made, he was starting to feel a tad jealous.

"He is a slave!" Urahara spoke "And every single one of them will have their end day. Zaraki, Ichigo and even Uryu!" He cried "I will just make as much coin off them as I can before I see them fall from glory under another man's roof"

Yoruichi frowned and Rukia swallowed her sadness, tears threatening to fall, she slowly slipped out to give Ichigo the news, as quick as she could...

Then the news got to Ichigo, it got him depressed. Urahara and Koga Kuchiki, a former captain in the legion and now lanista who married into the Kuchiki family were now negotiating a price for Ichigo. The cham- former champion sat at the gates of the veteran cells, his depressed face full to see. His head leaned against the flat metal, Rukia on the other side staring intently, her face almost as sad as he.

"Dominus meets with Koga tomorrow" Rukia spoke, tears brimming her perfect violet eyes. Ichigo's amber eyes were also brimming, his heart in his throat and his hands trembling as they gripped onto the iron bars of the gate, he swallowed his sadness and spoke.

"Koga works in Las Noches for his matches" Ichigo sighed, his facial features as sad as she had ever seen them. The only time she had seen them worse was when Masaki died in his arms, but she didn't see him for a while after that. "I've never been to Las Noches, do you think I'll like it?" He asked, his voice tired and given up.

"You must not give up" Rukia spoke, holding his hand and kissing it. Ichigo sighed and pulled his hand away, his agony flowing through his words. Rukia frowned as he rested his head against the dull golden wall.

"Even Domina doubts me...I see it in her eyes" He sighed "The decision is made, I cannot do anything to change that"

"Then you must prove to her that you have not changed"

Ichigo scowled, his eyes refusing to meet hers. "No amount of words will change anything"

Rukia frowned, her small voice speaking lowly. "I do not speak of words"

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes betraying his anger. His eyes widened, Ichigo stood and asked. "Rukia, do you know what you are asking? If I do this then-"

"You will stay" Rukia spoke "Nothing will change between us, it will be as it has always been" She began, pulling his hand to her chest, giving it another kiss. Ichigo frowned and nodded. "Now go, you must do this"

"I wish it were not so" He spoke. He gulped and spoke "You would really have me do this?" He asked, his ears hardly believing what he was hearing, it seemed impossible that she had said this.

"I would have you stay"

**00000000000**

****Incoming IchiYoru, avert your eyes hardcore fangirls/boys****

Ichigo spoke to Kenpachi, requesting an audience with Domina. He agreed and now he stood, in front of Yoruichi who was looking at him intently, her eyebrow raised. She sighed and spoke, deciding to break the tension "Your master is at market, negotiating a sum to sell you...he believes your day may have passed"

"And you?" Ichigo asked

"I pray with all my heart that he is mistaken" She confessed.

Ichigo scowled, he was sick of hearing all these words of 'Prayer' and 'Gods' "And your Gods" He spoke, almost bitterly "Do they answer your prayers?" He asked as he approached her turned figure. She replied with a 'They are silent'

He frowned and grabbed her arm rather roughly, turning her before throwing her onto the bed, her shocked eyes as wide as dinner plates. He grabbed Yoruichi by the ankles and pulled her figure to his, lifting her dress and then grabbing her legs, lifting them so that her knees rested on his shoulders as he gripped her thighs standing. "Then let us crack open the heavens" He spoke, before thrusting in strongly "And gain their attention" He snapped, as he slammed into her once more "And remove any doubt...that may day has passed!" He roared, giving Yoruichi strong, punishing thrusts that made her squeal in delight like a child on Christmas morning. Ichigo grunted, Yoruichi cried out, laughter echoing in the hallways as she came quickly, then again and again, once Ichigo was finally finished. She had almost passed out and he let himself out, leaving the woman on her bed, giving her what she craved.

****Done****

**00000000000**

Ichigo followed Rukia as she escorted him back. Rukia choked out a few words and guilt rose in Ichigo as each word came out "Domina...seemed pleased"

"Rukia-"

"You did what you had to do...what I asked of you" She spoke, avoiding the subject. Ichigo sighed and grabbed her, pressing her against the stone pillar and he gave a sigh.

"Dominus is already at market...this attempt could be in vain"

Rukia gave a weak smile "Y-You are a good man Ichigo" She spoke "The Gods will not see you to a cursed fate, they have always favored you, even when you deny their existence. Have faith, there is nothing more we can do!" Rukia smiled.

"...The crowd care for Uryu" Ichigo spoke, his voice shaking and his hands trembling once more. "They give no shit for me" He choked, she could see he was near tears as he walked away. Rukia bit her lip, tears threatening to break free of her own eyes as she pressed her head against the stone pillar.

Ichigo slammed his elbow on a pillar as he wandered down to the bathes, which was currently inhabited by Uryu. The young Thraex champion sat wondering of his next match, how much gold it would make and how much he would require to see he and Orihime free.

His mind wandered to Ichigo and what he would do. The young Murmillo was eager to retake his place as champion, that much was certain. But how strong was he? Could Ichigo easily beat him as people told him he could? Ichigo was no doubt a legend, but Uryu had forged himself into something of worth as well in the past five months as champion, defeating multiple champions and legends such as Ichigo had.

As his mind thought many different things, he did not hear the creeps of a certain Karakuran wandering behind him, with a rope. Uryu was taken off-guard as the figure behind and wrapped the rope around his neck and pulled, choking the Thraex. Uryu was pulled out of the bath and onto the hard floor as the choker wrapped his legs around Uryu's waist as the Thraex landed atop of him, the rope chafing his neck and stopping any oxygen from getting in or out.

Uryu's face began to turn red as the Karakuran pulled hard on the rope from behind, hearing a grunt and a snarl he knew who it was, he had trained with him, eaten with him and lived with him for years, a wave of betrayal suddenly enveloping him as he felt his life fade from a dirty trick like this.

But death did not come, a form intervened and stopped the Karakuran from killing Uryu. It was Ichigo, pulling _Jinta _off of Uryu from behind, kicking the young nineteen-year old in the head with his barefoot before the figure stood and charged at Ichigo, who moved and threw him into a wall. Ichigo delivered two strikes to the boys jaw before the latter charged, in which Ichigo ducked and launched him over his shoulder. Jinta stood once more and charged, in which case Ichigo merely sidestepped, grabbing the back of the man's head and pushing him into his extended foot, forcing Jinta to trip and fall, his head colliding with the edge of the bath, knocking him unconscious.

Ichigo fell to his knees, his wounds aching powerfully. Uryu turned and stared at him, pulling the rough rope away from his neck as he turned and asked the Murmillo a simple question. "You'd kill a fellow Karakuran...to save the man you hate?" He asked

"You're a Karakuran too idiot" Ichigo snarled "I did not save Uryu...I saved a brother who bares the mark" He spoke, nodding to the 'U' on his arm. "You are deserving of a death in the arena...at the hands of a gladiator" The orange-haired gladiator grunted as he stood. Uryu didn't like the way he said that, it almost sounded like Ichigo _wanted _to be the one to kill him.

**00000000000**

"Fuck!" Urahara growled "I leave for but a moment and Momo has her man make attempt on Uryu's life! What has the spoiled bitch so inflamed?!" He cried, Yoruichi shrugged and spoke.

"She merely does it to please her husband...I would do the same" She smiled "Uryu would be dead...if not for Ichigo, his day is not passed" Yoruichi spoke, her words weighing heavy meaning on Urahara.

Urahara growled and turned to Gin "Go to Koga and tell him Ichigo is no longer for sale!" He roared. Gin's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously before speaking to his master.

"But Dominus, terms were agreed upon-"

"Fuck terms!" Urahara snapped "If he has a problem he can reason with my cock!" He threatened. Yoruichi hid her snigger and Gin sighed, kicking himself. Momo arrived, forcing Urahara to put his arms around Gin and mutter "Here comes the snake, arriving as if human"

"I pray I have not missed the test!" Momo smiled

Yoruichi returned the smile before sighing nervously. "Momo...the test is delayed due to-"

"Jinta tried to kill Uryu and Ichigo killed Jinta in defence" Urahara smiled scarily. Momo's eyes widened and she gave a look of false shock. She followed Urahara out into the balcony and saw Jinta, crucified onto a 'T' shaped cross. Uryu glaring while Ichigo looked on, his arms folded and his eyes bored and nonchalant.

"Why would he do this?" Momo asked, a lie.

"He gave no answer" Yoruichi spoke "Even when Ichigo cut off his cock" The dark-skinned woman explained, Momo hadn't noticed it yet but she noticed that her gladiator was now a dead Eunuch. She gulped and nodded;

"Ichigo did the right thing" Momo spoke falsely, a smile playing her lips. "Traitors should be punished, thank you" The woman grinned, Yoruichi nodded and Urahara rolled his eyes, was he the only intelligent man in this house?

Ichigo walked up to Uryu "I will be champion once more"

Uryu looked to him, in gratitude for saving his life, he replied with a nod and "You're now welcome to make the attempt"

**00000000000**

**Well, that's us. Sort of a filler chapter but at least Ichigo's back now! Next chapter will be interesting I hope. The basis is 'Ichigo's return to the arena, vs the Champion of Las Noches!'**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please continue because we're nearly finished this part! Only a few more chapters to go! Oh and could people not like...scream in my ear about the IchiYorui, it tends to get annoying so...please don't lol, just trying to make some conflict here in the storyline, it'll all work out just chill.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey everyone.**

**Glad to see Zombiegirl22 is back to reviewing! Got a barrage of reviews last night from her and for that I'm grateful. Adamxero too, EmpressMinea as well as Crystal, D and everyone else who reviews, follows and favourites, you guys rock!**

**I have loads of people I want to introduce into the story later on. The Zanpakuto's such as Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki and even Senbonzakura will be there! Then there is Neliel, Halibel, Soi-fon and all the badass chicks that have yet to be introduced and then the three men who defeated one-hundred gladiators alone and won freedom (One word, Kenpachi) Then we got Byakuya, Kaien, Ginrei Kuchiki maybe? I'm so excited!  
**

**We're nearing the end! I can't wait to write the finale, as well as the next fight between Ichigo and his latest opponent! Next chapter will be something big too, but this will be huge!  
**

**So here we are, Ichigo returns to the arena while Urahara is insulted and plans revenge? Against who? We'll have to find out won't we!**

**00000000000**

Urahara was grinning as he sat in the Magistrates villa alongside Ukitake, who seemed wary of the blonde-haired Lanista. Urahara brushed it off as today was the day when everything in his life changed! As he patiently sat awaiting the Magistrates arrival his eyes drifted to the document on the man's desk.

It was a letter from Las Noches, who were coming to Rukongai for the annual match between the two cities where their best men would fight each other and the winner would be declared the greater Lanista and win a cash prize as well as the position to host the great set of games that were dedicated to the Gods, one of the greatest honors a Lanista could gain. If he could gain the favour of every man of note, as well as the crowd he could possibly leave the title of Lanista and go higher into more political and Military matters. Perhaps become a Legatus? A magistrate? He would have to start of low, Aedile perhaps?

The magistrate entered, a smile gracing his lips. Sasakibe sat, looked over the document and grinned. "Urahara, your Ludus has done well in the past few years, so this year I will award you the honor of facing Las Noches" He spoke. Urahara grinned and Ukitake nodded in understanding, seemingly disinterested.

"You honor me Magistrate!" Urahara grinned "I am merely being a good host to the great city of Rukongai" The Lanista stated giddily "But...I require a favor, if I may speak to you in private perhaps?" He asked, his eyes drifting to Ukitake. The white-haired man nodded and exited the room. Urahara turned to Sasakibe who asked;

"So Urahara, what is it that you need from me?" He asked.

Urahara shrugged and spoke "My family have been the leaders of my Ludus for six generations, but I grow tired of the blood and the sand and I wish for a more higher, political status, something that makes a difference. I would wish that you could aid me in such a thing, perhaps a word or a-"

"Urahara" Sasakibe began slowly "You are a fine Lanista...perhaps the finest in all of the Republic...but politics? I don't believe it's something a man of you is capable of...leave politics for the men of breeding for it" Sasakibe spoke, trying to calm Urahara and not hurt the man's feelings. Urahara's eyes widened, a lump forming in his throat that he did his best to swallow. The lanista quickly stood, swallowed sadness and spoke, at first a squeak but then his normal voice returned.

"V-Very well" He nodded, his usual jovial tone gone and one replaced with a robotic, blank voice. "I must go tell my wife of this fantastic news that I have won!" He grinned weakly, Sasakibe nodded and let him out. Urahara sighed as he left, a hand running over his face as he passed Ukitake. As he reached a secluded place in the villa, he growled and smashed his elbow against a pillar. "Fuck!"

Fuck.

In his Ludus, Ichigo pulled his head back dodging Chad's attack as the two trained as they usually did. It had been six weeks since Uryu's attack and Ichigo was returning to form, if not improving! His determination was high and his ferocity higher as he slipped his foot behind Chad's ankle and pushed his shield forward, forcing the tall shaggy haired Dimachaerus/Secutor to fall onto his back roughly. Ichigo quickly shot his hand out as if instinct and pulled him up, patting his back.

"You move well" Ichigo spoke.

"Not well enough"

Ichigo shrugged, not many could beat him, hell he bet only a handful could equal him in skill! The former champions eyes averted to Uryu, the Thraex training with Renji who seemed to work well with Karakurans, considering the man was pretty close with all three of them. Chad sighed and his voice spoke words.

"Stop looking at him" The axe-wielder said "We were all friends once, not that long ago. I know it doesn't seem fair but killing him will only bring you pain, I know you desire to regain your position as champion but do so if you can only if it spares Uryu" Chad advised "It would hurt us all if you did"

Ichigo turned to him and gave Chad a nod "I don't want to kill him any ways" Ichigo confessed "Only bruise" He joked. Chad chuckled and looked at Ichigo's chest, making the Murmillo feel uncomfortable. The large man took note;

"Your wounds are healing well. They do not hurt?"

"Pain is erased when inflicted upon others"

Chad rose an eyebrow and the two returned to training. Ichigo scowled as he saw Uryu chastise Renji on his movement, calling it 'irresponsible' and 'brash'. Growling, the former champion walked over to Uryu, his face set in a scowl which was far scarier than the usual. "You have a problem with the way Renji moves?"

Uryu rose an eyebrow "As a matter of fact I do, he presses attack unwise-"

Ichigo flipped his wooden sword over, holding the blade. He shoved the wooden hilt into Uryu's nose, forcing the man onto his back. He wouldn't normally do this, but Ichigo and Kenpachi had taught Renji how to move, doing their best to train the once weak, untalented gladiator into the strong, loved famous one that he was today, it insulted Ichigo that Uryu would act so high-and-mighty and disregard Renji's hard work. Renji was proud of his skill, despite being a cocky, brash fool Renji always had a sense of self-doubt.

"How's that for unwise?" Ichigo smirked. Kenpachi rolled his eyes at this and walked over, inspecting the champions jaw. The Doctore turned to Ichigo and glared at the Murmillo and snarled.

"It's broken, he won't be able to fight against Las Noches' champion you brash fool!" Kenpachi snapped "Half-rations for the remainder of the week, test my patience and I'll see you to the waste hole" The doctore warned. Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave a 'Whatever' Uryu growled, attempting to retaliate but Kenpachi stopped him, taking what he could, he yelled.

"You know what you are Ichigo?" He growled "An arrogant bully, thinking he is far above everyone else in the world simply because he can battle better! You do not know anything else but sword-and-shield you stupid, lumbering fool! One day you will awaken and realize that your world, your life was just one pile of shit!"

Ichigo merely smirked and waved "Goodbye Uryu, enjoy your time in the Medicus"

Okay, maybe he didn't do that all because he felt sorry for Renji, maybe he did it because he was just beginning to hate Uryu more and more. So what? Men who took risks and acted on their instincts always turned out to be on top, this was one of the reasons why Urahara was getting as high-status as he was, he acted on what his gut told him was right, not what his brain was thinking.

**00000000000**

Urahara stood in the Medicus, Yoruichi by his side and Rukia by her side. Uryu sat, his nose badly broken, as well as his eye which had a bruise covering it like a panda spot. Orihime sat beside Uryu and the Lanista turned to ask Unohana "Will he be able to fight?" He asked the woman, who shrugged.

"I do not believe it so. His nose is badly damaged, if he would take another blow to it I fear it could be so bad that his bones may shatter" She sighed "You will have to replace him with another in the Primus, or move it to another date"

"It's an annual tradition for years we cannot do that! Fuck!" Kisuke growled "Everything is going from shit to worse!" The Lanista sighed. Yoruichi looked at him and shrugged and offered a suggestion.

"You could always use Ichigo"

Kisuke looked up and nodded at the idea "He is recovered?"

"I would say he is" Yoruichi stated. Urahara nodded and looked up to her, meeting her eyes with his. "He is beating everyone in the training ground very easy, I would see he could defeat Muramasa, Las Noches' champion" She shrugged. Urahara nodded and gave Kenpachi a stern look.

"Tell Ichigo he is replacing Uryu in tonight's match against Muramasa, get his armor, sword and shield ready" Urahara nodded and Kenpachi sighed.

Kenpachi nodded and left the room, preparing to get Ichigo's favored gladius and shield ready for his match. Ordering Hanatarou to fetch the armor, he found the usual sword and shield, placing it on the cart alongside the armor, Ichigo took note of this and hid his smirk.

His plan to get a place in the Primus had worked perfectly. Despite what people thought, Ichigo was much more smarter than what people gave him credit for. Winking at Chad who seemingly saw through the plan just now, he pressed another attack in order to force the large Karakuran to block instead of speak.

In the Medicus, Uryu scowled and Urahara took note of this "Rest" The Lanista pressed. Uryu nodded and gave an obeying nod "Dominus" The lanista signalled his wife to follow him and she asked him.

"So has the Magistrate given his answer on your request?" She asked.

"One" He spoke "To be repaid with blood"

Yoruichi's eyes widened, a lump forming in her throat as she gasped out "Kisuke! T-This is too dangerous, to move against the Magistrate is a death penalty that is just waiting to be sentenced! You cannot do this, I love you too much to allow you to-"

"I have already begun it, it is already in motion and going according to plan" Urahara spoke, interrupting his wife. She frowned and he continued. "Gin and Tousen have kidnapped the Magistrate and have placed him somewhere secluded to await my word, where the true plan begins" Urahara explained "Gin will go to Ukitake and warn him at the specific time, they will reach the destination at the specific time and when they do, The magistrate will be dead and Ukitake will be found beside his corpse, weapon in hand" He smirked "I will be the man to bring him to justice and this will win me the Republic's favor, all I need is Aizen's patronage and I leave that with you and Momo" He spoke.

Yoruichi nodded slowly, heat rising to her face. She quickly left the room and Urahara sighed, his hands resting at the back of his head, his stress-levels rising. He exited the room and underneath them where Ichigo and Rukia, a joyful gladiator and a worried slave.

"At last Dominus takes note of my worth" Ichigo grinned "Tonight the crowd will roar and the sand will be tainted, with the blood of Muramasa" He spoke, Rukia looked down and sighed, Ichigo frowned. "This displeases you?"

Rukia smiled "No! I haven't seen you this happy in a while...it is merely that I worry for you, this is your first match since the Yammy fight, you may have to get re-accustomed to the sands once you enter them" Rukia explained, Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"Do not worry my sweet" he smiled, taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb "Once I defeat him. Regaining my gladiatorial standing and honor, I will look to you and no-one else, the fight will be dedicated to you and you alone"

Rukia frowned "The fights are dedicated to the Gods-"

"I have but one" He spoke, his face moving closer "And it is not a god, but a Goddess" Ichigo sang in her ear, forcing her to blush. She looked him in the eye, glimmering with excitement and his always scowling mouth formed into a content and calm smile. She couldn't help but pull his face in for a tender kiss.

"Good luck and fight well" She smiled "Or I'll strike you down"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting and swinging her around, making her cry out and giggle. His arms were tightened around her waist like a clamp, forcing her to push him off. "Now go!" She ordered, Ichigo smiled and left the Ludus bowel and out into the training ground, hopping on board of the cart just before the driver would come fetch him.

**00000000000**

Ichigo stood behind the gate, his chain-mail armor and red/brown strap strapped tightly around his chest and arm. His red/orange cloth bracer on his left arm, which would pad his wrist where his shield's strap and handle would be was soft against his skin as he tied his steel greaves onto his shins, over his brown leather shoes, tightened with leather laces.

He walked over, picking up his Gladius, the same gladius that killed Nnoitra, Stark, The beasts and everyone else he had killed as he became a gladiator. It was also the same blade Uryu had used to decapitate Yammy's head, which he disliked. The sword had reaped the lives of many, some worthy and unworthy of the blade. He then picked up his shield, the large red rectangular shield was complete steel, merely painted to look wooden.

He heard the crowd chant Uryu's name and he growled. Up in the Pulvanis he heard Urahara bellow. "Yes, Yes! We all wish to see Uryu take the sands, but he cannot! So instead, I give to you a highly anticipated return. Enter Ichigo! The God of blood and sand, the Titan of the arena, the undefeated Karakuran and ch- Murmillo!" He bellowed. He had been used to calling out Champion of the republic or of Rukongai and had quickly re-corrected his mistake.

Ichigo heard boo's and he grimaced "They have forgotten the Honor I have brought them!" He scowled. Kenpachi walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, the Murmillo turning to meet his father-figures eyes.

"Then it is time you teach them who their _true _champion is!" Kenpachi urged. Ichigo nodded and walked out of the bowels, out into the sands ignoring the boo's and yells. He would regain their screams of awe, cries of love and roars of enjoyment as he killed this bastard. He scowled as he put on his grilled-face steel helmet. The steel head and face protector giving him a very intimating appearance.

"Now it is time for an arrival of another...a man most skilled in the ways of Thraex! I give to you Muramasa! The demon of Las Noches!" He bellowed. Muramasa entered, his armor made of steel. His manica was circular, round and segmented, with the shoulder stopping the rhythm and turning into a steel, monster-like head with grey fur around the edges of the wrist and shoulder of the manica. His helmet covered his hole head, with a beak-like facial appearance with two eye holes that was able to be pushed up and down like a Knights helmet. His greaves were still and his loincloth and belt were brown, his sica seeming like it could rip your innards out with just hooking at your skin. His shield was brown and his glare was fierce.

"Begin!"

Urahara sat down and turned to see his wife giving him a proud and appreciative stare. He smirked and his eyes turned onto the match. Muramasa moved quickly, his sica slicing. Ichigo hopped back quickly and dodged each attack comfortably as the Champion of Las Noches swung his blade ferociously. The former champion brought his shield up and blocked a strike before smashing the shield across Muramasa's helmet, pushing the man back a tad.

Muramasa shook his head and moved on once more, slowly moving closer to Ichigo who seemingly refused to attack without finding an opening. Muramasa was getting impatient and moved, his sica hit Ichigo's shield who pushed the blade-wielding arm far to the right before kicking Muramasa's lifted shield which protected his chest forcing him to fall back onto the floor.

The crowd were amazed with this, Ichigo was toying with the champion and their favor was slowly returning. Muramasa moved again, getting angry with himself, yet more cautious. The champion looked at Ichigo. The former champion was so confident that he had lowered his sword and shield to his sides. Muramasa was annoyed with his arrogance and pressed on, the champion charged and brought his hooked blade around the outer edge of Ichigo's shield, pushing it around forcing the orange-haired Murmillo to regain his position by revealing his back to Muramasa.

"It's over" Muramasa spoke as he attempted to remove Ichigo's head, but it never came. Ichigo ducked under instinct and turned, his foot hooking around Muramasa's and pulling hard, he chuckled as he saw the Champion fall onto his back. Ichigo pressed the tip of his gladius to his throat before pulling away and instant later, the crowd was amazed. The roared and the crowd erupted into it's former self, shocking the onlooking Uryu, who had never received cheers _this _loud.

"I own this crowd" Ichigo muttered "If I fall from their graces I'll seduce them right back" He spoke to himself. Muramasa stood and Ichigo looked on nonchalantly, the Las Noches champion humiliated. Urahara's eyes were widened like dinner plates, he had forgotten how skilled Ichigo was at manipulating a crowd, as well as fighting.

Ichigo looked at Muramasa, who was now stood there, not attacking, yet not expecting attack. Ichigo smirked, it was time to move. The opponent had not expected Ichigo leaping at him, his gladius crashing across his helmet, then bringing it up to kock the helmet off from his head, then bringing the sword to the edge of his shield knocking it from his hands. Muramasa felt his sica drop from his hand as Ichigo's blade slashed at his wrist before being brought up across his chest, giving him a deeper wound than Yammy gave the former champion. Muramasa's eyes widened as he turned to regain position, only to receive another strike to the back.

Muramasa crawled, attempting to get to his blade but he heard the crowd chanting the words they loved to chant. The word 'Kill' echoed throughout the stadium and Muramasa turned to see Ichigo's form walking behind him. It was truly a fearful sight to see the former champions intimidating form slowly walking behind you, not even scratched. Ichigo moved closer and brought up his foot before smashing it down on the Champions head, killing him. Ichigo looked up to the stands, seeing Rukia. He grinned and pointed the blade to the Pulvanis and roared loudly, the crowd screamed and chanted his name but he didn't care anymore.

"Ichigo has won as I said he would!" Yoruichi spoke, she tried to stand but she fell onto her chair, everyone in the Pulvanis looked to her. "Sorry...must be the heat" She smiled. Urahara looked to his slave.

"Water" He spoke and then looked to Rukia "See her back to the villa"

Yoruichi shook her head "It will pass"

"No arguments"

Yoruichi sighed and looked to Rukia, who gave her a smile and helped her stand. The two left the stadium quickly, just before a courier arrived with a letter. Urahara chuckled and looked to Yamamoto who had attended the game "Good thing he picked me huh?"

"A letter" The courier spoke. Urahara nodded and opened it, false shock and worry being etched upon his face. Yamamoto frowned and Urahara spoke "It's the Magistrate...he's been attacked on the road"

"By who?!" Yamamoto demanded. Urahara shrugged and the Senator took the letter "We will see the man responsible for this killed" The senator spoke. He was very close with the magistrate, having been childhood friends with him and rose politically together. Urahara stood up, his green robes flowing and spoke.

"I will gather some men and attempt to find him, Senator if you wish to follow me-"

"No, I will get my own men to do it. It's better if there are more" Yamamoto explained. Urahara nodded and left, his body slave Tessai following in pursuit. The Senator growled dangerously and sneered.

"Anyone who has harmed him will face my wrath personally!"

**00000000000**

Somewhere in the Rukongai, Ukitake stood leaning against a wooden pillar as he awaited the man who had called him. He heard a whistle and turned to see Gin, standing wearing a green and black knitted vest/coat, with his hood up and black breeches with sandals on his legs and feet.

"What do you want?" Ukitake asked

"Do you have a weapon?" Gin asked "It's Urahara, he has gone mad and wishes to kill the Magistrate!" The fox-face cried. Ukitake's eyes widened and he scratched his chin.

"I have a simple dagger" Ukitake spoke.

"Enough to defeat the villain" Gin spoke "Follow me quickly"

Ukitake was wary, he was on the search party to find the Magistrate and it was Urahara who had him all along? Urahara didn't strike him as the type of man to go to _these _lengths for his selfish desires, but pushing it from his mind, he followed Gin.

The two reached the sewers, which was not far from the arena. Gin and Ukitake moved down a flight of stairs, reaching a wall with grey/beige walls with a matching floor. The found a pathway that was surrounded by green/brown water and there sat the Magistrate Sasakibe, sitting tied on a chair dead, blood coming from his nose and lips. Ukitake quickly untied him, the body falling onto his lap. "Gin, help me with him...Gin?"

"Ukitake!" He heard a voice cry, it was Urahara. "How could you?"

Urahara stood there, with twenty Republic guards behind him. The Lanista smirked and spoke out two simple words "Seize him" He spoke. The guards grabbed Ukitake by the wrists and the white-haired man claimed innocence, but it was not enough as the guards shut him up with a swift punch. Urahara smirked and was now ready to tell the city of Rukongai...

That it was he who put the Magistrates murderer to Justice, gaining the influential Senator Yamamoto's favor as well as winning one of the most celebrated gladiatorial events all in one day. He chuckled as he stood alone, yet now ready to rise higher. The Lanista played the part of sad and stoic hero for the day before returning home to see his wife laying on his bed, Rukia at her side with Don Kanoji and Unohana with her.

"What is it?" He asked, worry etched over his face. Yoruichi grinned, the grin being bigger than any grin than she had ever pulled of. His eyes widened happily at the news which he recieved. Yoruichi turned to him, then spoke calmly and cooly, words so soft and gentle that an angel would approve.

"I am with child"

"What a coincidence, so is Hisana Kuchiki...your children could be playmates!" Don Kanoji exclaimed.

Rukia sighed.

**00000000000**

**Urahara's like Dr. Evil except dumber. Yoruichi is a proud mother too! This is pretty messed up for Ichigo and Rukia though...  
**

**Interesting chapter I suppose, Ichigo's claiming his past glories by force, winning the crowd back easily with a fantastic victory against Muramasa! The former champion is not so easily defeated huh? Any ways, big shit coming up next chapter. Basis for next chapter?**

**'Rage, a chance to re-take the title, Rukia and Senna'**

**Laters!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Last chapter gave up a big revelation! Was destined to happen eventually and I stalled it long enough. So, Ukitake is framed with his execution happening soon and now Urahara wants to celebrate, how? By inviting the new Magistrate into his home for a double-celebration (Yoruichi's pregnancy and the new Magistrates promotion) and who will fight? Well Ichigo and Uryu of course, a battle to defend the title!**

**So this chapter will be pretty serious, it'll be one of the deciding factors for the finale! Anything can happen. So we may as well hurry up and get on with it! Let's go!**

**00000000000**

Urahara whistled happily as he walked through the hallways of his home. The thought of having a child...a son, filled him with the greatest of excitement. He had always wanted a child, even in his youth at just Ichigo's age, a child and heir is what he desired way more than political position. He had started a celebration and had invited the newly inducted Magistrate Genshiro Okikiba **(For those unaware, he is the third-seat of the First division) **to participate in the celebration alongside the man's long-term friend Genryuusai Yamamoto. The men would eat, drink and watch the gladiator's battle each other for their entertainment. The fights were merely exhibition, no death would occur.

Although, he had thought up of a plan to entice the noble party-comers even further, by having the Champion of Rukongai, Uryu face against the former champion of the Republic Ichigo for the title. If Uryu won, he would be crowd champion of the Republic. If Ichigo won, he would regain all his former titles including the Republican champion. It was a match to die for and the people who missed the battle would be furiously jealous, having only to hear of the victory in tales of song and endearment.

Scratching his freshly shaven chin, he looked to his body slave, Tessai in expectation and spoke to the man. "Tessai, bring Ichigo and Uryu up into the villa, into my office. I wish to have words with them" The Dominus ordered. Tessai gave a nod and exited the room, going down to the Ludus. Urahara sat, setting up the checkers game he had promised Gin.

The silver-haired man sat at the opposite side of the Dominus, giving him a grin in reponse. The two played, Urahara having the upper-hand most of the game. Gin wasn't a leader, he wasn't fit for the game, he was more of an advisor, a dagger in the dark. Ichigo and Uryu arrived, both with a scowl and blank face. Urahara looked and smiled "Ah! Here you are!"

"Dominus" They both replied.

"Tonight we will be hosting the new Magistrate in celebration of his new position. I would make allies with him and so by doing this, I would have you two face each other. Uryu, if you are victor you will be titled Champion of the Republic" Urahara spoke, looking at the Thraex who nodded in false interest. "Ichigo, if you are the victor you will reclaim all your previous titles. Champion of this house, Champion of Rukongai and of the Republic, you two understand? The Magistrate thirsts for this spectacle and looks forward to it"

"And his thirst shall be satisfied Dominus" Ichigo spoke.

"Keep in mind that this is only exhibition. Blood can be spilled but only for show, serious punishment will be dealt to the man who goes too far" Urahara warned "Do I make myself clear you two?" He asked as if a parent scolding his two sons.

"We shall serve you with honour Dominus" Uryu stated.

"I expect nothing less" Urahara smiled before turning to his game. He was about to move, but Uryu stopped him and whispered a move into his ear. Urahara chuckled and moved, taking out one of Gin's main checkers. The once crippled, now healed gladiator frowned and scratched his chin. Believing the 'Enemy of my enemy is my friend', Ichigo took charge and moved a checker. Gin chuckled as it took one of Urahara's main ones out.

"You have no mind for strategy" Uryu spoke, taking the same checker out.

Ichigo nodded and spoke "Battles may be lost, but the loss of the leader concludes the war" The former champion spoke. He moved a checker and defeated Urahara's king, winning Gin the match, who let out a laugh. Uryu scowled and Urahara chuckled before ordering.

"Return to your quarters" The master ordered. As the two were about to leave, Urahara grabbed Uryu's arm "Pause a moment, what think you of Ichigo? Genshiro, the new magistrate wants him being a big a fan as the previous Magistrate but his wounds may not be sealed"

"He believes himself ready?" Uryu asked.

"To a fault"

"The ego cuts deeper than the flesh" The current champion stated. Urahara nodded and gave a sigh.

"He brought great honour to our House not long ago, do not overly embarrass the man" Urahara ordered. Uryu nodded and left the room. Urahara returned to his game with Gin, his smirk rising.

Down in the Ludus baths, Uryu sat down beside Renji and gave a chuckle. "Orihime had been put in charge of the food today and added her own extra recipes into it, Domina had enjoyed it due to her pregnant cravings" The Thraex laughed. Renji gave a chuckle and Ichigo spoke, now sitting in the baths.

"It lifts the heart to see such a couple enjoying their love" Ichigo mused "Now you'll have someone to grieve for you when you die" The champion threatened. Uryu rolled his eyes and continued on with his conversation with Renji.

"Maybe one day when we purchase our freedom-"

"You should abandon all thoughts of freedom" Grimmjow spoke "A true champion dreams of nothing but the arena" The Dimachaerus frowned "Something I, alongside many understand, not that you would"

Uryu gave a challenging smirk "And what does one dream of when they are no longer champion" The Thraex challenged, Grimmjow snarled and was about to snap but Ichigo intervened, walking to his cell.

"Regaining the title, from the thief who stole it from me" Ichigo spoke stopping as he passed, Uryu frowned and returned the glare. Ichigo turned and left, Grimmjow shook his head his amusement and returned to his own cell, just beside Ichigos.

**00000000000**

Senna bit her lip at the news that she was going to be...well _used _once more as entertainment during the Magistrates party. She would be masked alongside some other women during the party and would be taken in front of everybody as if special sculptures for the onlookers amusement for a while, before becoming bored and moving onto a different spectacle. As she left the room, to rested her head against a wall before slowly sliding down it, her eyes watering more with each second. As a minute passed, she had started sobbing in the secluded area in the Ludus.

**00000000000**

Rukia fiddled with the locks quickly, looking up onto the steps to see if anyone approached, no-one approached. As she finally unlocked the gate, she was coated with Ichigo, his arms wrapping around her, his mouth on hers. He slowly lifted her and pushed her against the wall, moving to her neck. She gave out a moan and said; "Your touch has been missed"

"As thoughts and dreams of yours consume me" He grinned back, nibbling her ear. "And by the end of the night, you will once again feel the hand of a champion upon you" He spoke, moaning into her skin. She entangled her fingers in his hair as he moved down her chest and sighed.

"Be careful...if you make attempt on his life you will be risking your own" She warned. Ichigo moved up, kissing her jaw before saying.

"This is my life...if not champion... I am nothing" He sighed. Rukia frowned, ever since Uryu took his title Ichigo had begun a sense of self-doubt due to the crowd's forgetting of him.

Rukia bit her lip and smiled "Then I must be without my mind, to love nothing"

"Yes" Ichigo replied "And I relish you madness"

Ichigo kissed her and the both slid down the wall, Ichigo dominating the kiss, Rukia allowing him too. Considering they hadn't much time, Ichigo went straight for the penetration as he pushed into her slowly, both moaning out sensually as he did so. He lifted her up against the wall, her one leg around his waist, hooked with his elbow as she leaned on the other. Her right arm was around his neck while her left was at his hip.

He pushed in once more, another moan from both of them. He did so again and again, the velocity increasing and soon enough legs were both off-the-ground, her knees hooked with elbows and her arms around his neck as her hand was tossed back squealing with absolute pleasure. Ichigo howled and he thrusted into her faster and faster, just as he climaxed with a roar, forcing her to yelped out with an eruption of her own. As he gave a few final thrusts, up in the steps stood Gin who watched on with amusement, nibbling on a few peanuts before leaving them to have 'Pillow talk' despite being no pillow...or bed...or anything to actually lay on. What would it be named? Brick talk?

"So, how is everything going" Ichigo asked as he tightened his brown loincloth with his belt. She shrugged, tying her dress which had been hoistened down to her waist. Rukia regretted keeping her sandals on during the intercourse, slightly wishing he would tenderly put them on as he usually did.

"My friend...Senna" She sighed "She fades each day. Her lifes is just..." Rukia began "Shit just keeps rising higher in her life" The woman sighed "Perhaps it is best she leaves before it reaches her mouth" Rukia suggested. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Escape?"

"You disagree?"

Ichigo shook his head "No. If it would see my angel happy then I would assist in such an act" The former champion grinned "Just tell me when" He asked. Rukia frowned and asked;

"You would betray Dominus for me?"

"I would begin treachery against the Gods themselves if you but demanded" Ichigo smiled. Rukia rose an eyebrow before nodding in approval. She kissed him before ordering him to leave. The former champion left and returned to his cell, the previous encounter playing in his mind over and over again. As he passed his allies cells, his rested in his veteran cell for what he thought- no _knew _would be the last time in this cell. Because tonight he would be staying in the champions cell, as he deserved.

Laying on the bed, observing his shelf with the three outfits on it. First was his outift that he wore when he helped Domina find her friends killer. The black cloth shorts that reached his shins, the red vest that went to his thighs, closed over by a black cloth. The second was the clothes he wears on journey and back from the arena. A blue/green shawl, with black breeches. The third was his training attire, with ten brown loincloths, with four white ones, one blue and one sand coloured. It would be a pain moving all these over to his room once more, he thought as he rested.

As time passed, the event was near and Ichigo and the gladiators prepared for the event wearing similar armor, the only difference was that the shoulder had a different animal. They each wore a single arm-guard, being circular and segmented until it reached the shoulder where an animal would grace it. Ichigo had a lion, matching his heart. Parts of the arm-guard were blue in color, around the animal's face and at the edges of each segment. There was grey fur on the shoulders and wrists of the manica's too. They also had new shields just for this event, it was bronze with blue ripples and edges. They each had a bronze chain around their neck with a bronze circle trinket that gave their name.

They all stood in parallel lines as the nobles chatted and observed the female slaves as they did their magic. Genshiro was speaking with Urahara over his previous actions against Ukitake and bringing the villain to 'Justice'

"So, I here that you were the one to find and capture the traitor Ukitake" Genshiro spoke, Urahara nodded in false modesty as he sipped his wine cup, shrugging his shoulders before he speaked.

"I merely did what any loyal citizen of Rukongai would do in my position. Magistrate Sasakibe was a dear friend of mine who will be sorely missed today and the days to come" Urahara spoke, a hand moving to his heart. Genshiro nodded in approval and said.

"This is good. I need to have reliable men by my side friend, if you ever need anything, for example a good word or a vouch I will be happy to oblige" The Magistrate smiled "You have more than earned it"

Urahara grinned, his efforts finally paying off. He nodded to the Magistrate with a wide smile. "You honour me Magistrate" He grinned. The man shrugged it off before the time had begun for the exhibition games. Urahara wandered to the centre of the room, in between the men and women, surrounded by the golden walls. He straightened himself up and gave them a grin.

"People of Rukongai, me and women. It is my honor and joy to present to you the newly inducted Magistrate of Rukongai, Genshiro Ikakiba!" Urahara presenet, his two hands pointing to him. He chuckled and waved to them as they clapped and Urahara began once more "I also want to tell you all, that my wife has no conceived and will be giving birth to out child!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, Yoruichi was pregnant?!

"In celebration" Urahara began "Let us have sport! First match we shall have Ikkaku face Renji!" The Lanista bellowed. Renji and Ikkaku smirked as they entered the middle of the room, in between the large square of citizens. Genshiro wandered over and swung his hand down with a strong, deep 'Begin!'

Renji pounced on Ikkaku, the two going at a stale mate for the first two minutes before Ikkaku found an opening. The bald Hoplomachus span his spear and the tip caught Renji's thigh and gave it a small slice, blood spilling. Renji grunted as it poured, ignoring it and moving on. The red-haired Murmillo's shield blocked the spear thrust before sliding down and thrusting his blade forward, catching the side of Ikkaku's exposed shoulder, blood spilling like his thigh.

Renji ducked and swung his sword, catching Ikkaku's thigh before poking his blade at his neck, the match over and Renji victorious. Ikkaku chuckled and muttered "I wasn't fighting seriously"

"Nor I"

Urahara chuckled and spoke to the magsitrate "Pass judgement"

It was a certain life, there would be no death today.

Next up was Kugo and Tsukishima. The large man's greatsword smashed against Tsukishima's shield like a thunderstorm sending the shield left and right, nicking his skin once ever so often. Tsukishima was inferior, but not so much that he could not land a hit, scratching Kugo's cheek.

During the match, when Yoruichi ordered Rukia to fetch her wine, the girl went and found the depressed Senna who had been leaning against a wall in the next room. She looked to the girl in the eyes and spoke "Follow me"

Senna looked on blankly, her eyes lifeless despite her heart beating. Rukia's heart sank at the sight of her best friend so depressed. She slowly walked up to her and kneeled. "Follow me...please" She spoke, her hand touching hers. Senna looked up and obliged.

The two moved throughout the villa, going down to the Ludus so Rukia could 'Pick up things' and went to the villa door, Senna was getting worried now and asked "R-Rukia what are you doing?"

"Take these and leave" Rukia spoke.

Senna gasped before asking "W-What do you mean?" She asked. Rukia sighed, her eyes looking deep into Senna's before speaking.

"I miss the Senna who would grin, blush at even the thought of a boy and be generally happy...now you are a shell of your former self! You fade with each passing day and I do not wish to see you fall to ruin...go and see yourself happy. Take these, a cloak to hide yourself and some coin, courtesy of Ichigo" She smiled.

"Why would you do this, you are risking death!" Senna cried.

"You are my friend Senna. I would do anything to see you happy" Rukia confessed. For the first time in a long while, Senna smiled. A real, genuine smile that lifted Rukia's heart and forced her to smile back.

"I will see you again one day, I promise you this" Senna smiled, her mouth catching Rukia's in a light kiss before hugging her. "I will see you again one day my friend...no...come with me!" She suggested.

"I tend Domina...she will notice...beside..."

"Ichigo" Senna nodded, smiling sadly "That fool has stolen you from me" She joked "To see such love...'tis a blessing I hope I one day share" Senna confessed. Rukia smiled back and nodded.

"One day...you and your husband, alongside I and Ichigo will dine, talking of days far passing this one" Rukia smiled, her two hands covering Senna's one, before pecking it. "Now go, before we are noticed!" Rukia urged. Senna smile and hugged Rukia one last time before she left the clutches of slavery forever.

Rukia wouldn't cry. It was a joyous occasion, she wouldn't be as selfish as to cry because her friend left the bondage of slavery for good... she wouldn't cry, she wasn't selfish! It was a happy occasion! She should grin and smile, she shouldn't cry! If she cried because her friend left...it would be selfish... She wasn't selfish...

…

It turns out she was...

**00000000000**

"Ichigo verses Uryu!"

Ichigo walked up, his sword in his right hand and his shield in another. This was it, time to reclaim his lost title. The two glared at one another, the hatred burning beyond control. The eyes met eyes as the two raised their sword and shield, as soon as the word 'Begin' sprang from Genshiro's tongue the two were faster than lightning as the two swords met with shields.

Ichigo pushed his sword onto Uryu's shield, Uryu did the same and they fought for dominance. Ichigo hopped to the left and his knee met Uryu's lower back and sent him forward. A few mutters between the crowd began, wondering how Ichigo was keeping up with the 'Slayer of Shadow'

Ichigo leaped into the air, slamming his blade onto Uryu's shield before hooking his foot with Uryu's and pushing, causing the Thraex to do a front-flip before falling onto the floor. Ichigo tuned his back and roared, the crowd clapping, they were to dignified to cheer.

Uryu stood, swinging his sica vertically, which Ichigo merely side-stepped. He then swung it horizontally, in which Ichigo hopped back. He swung diagonally in which Ichigo blocked before attacking, smashing his gladius onto the bottom edge of Uryu's shield, forcing him to twist and reveal his back to him. Ichigo kicked the slender Thraex onto the floor. Not giving up without a fight, Uryu charged forward and ducked, his sica catching with Ichigo's side forming a four-inch cut, not deep but it stung and may cause a scar, although barely noticeable. As he moved, Ichigo slammed the butt of his gladius into his head before cutting Uryu's behind-thigh, forcing him to fall onto his knees.

Ichigo quickly moved, pressing the tip of his gladius into the no-man's land between Uryu's neck and shoulder. Uryu cursed before giving a chuckle and a smirk "Not bad Kurosaki, I underestimated you" He smirked.

"Excuses" He joked back.

Urahara chuckled "Ichigo! Champion once more!" The crowd clapped loudly and even a few whistles were heard. "Magistrate pass judgement" Urahara smiled. Genshiro casually walked up and gave the usual judgement.

A thumbs down.

Ichigo and Uryu's eyes widened, Ichigo's face formed into one of regret and hurt, while Uryu's into one of shock, yet no fear. Ichigo looked down to Uryu and their eyes met, their friendship for the past fifteen years replaying in a flash of light that both had them kicking themselves for ever fighting over something so trivial as the title. Urahara frowned and looked to the Magistrate and asked;

"Magistrate...it is but exhibition"

Genshiro shrugged "Uryu did not fight to standard, besides a match like this must end in bloodshed, it cannot end with life or it would be anti-climactic" The Magistrate spoke, forcing some to agree. "I will compensate you for the man"

Ichigo and Uryu, Urahara's two favored men looked to him as if begging to stop this. Urahara did not notice and if he did, he was declining. A lump formed in Ichigo's throat as he heard Urahara mutter "Proceed"

Nothing happened. Ichigo simply stood there, the tip of his blade looking at Uryu's collarbone area as he stared at Urahara. His eyes a mixture of fury and shock. Uryu stared at him, betrayed and hurt, yet still no fear. Genshiro frowned "Is there a problem?"

Ichigo looked to Urahara for support, giving him a slight shake of the head, meaning 'No' Urahara felt his chest rise, stress overcoming him. Anger filling his throat, he spoke through gritted teeth "I said proceed"

Uryu looked to Ichigo "I thought you wanted to kill me...do it" He said. Ichigo remained silent and Uryu sighed "Empty words from a big mouth...typical Ichigo" He chuckled humourlessly. Ichigo was still silent, Uryu looked into his eyes and noticed what he was doing. He was trying to find a way to escape...that would kill them both!

"Don't...they'll kill us both..." He whispered to Ichigo. Tears rising to his blue eyes, he looked up into Ichigo's eyes, his eyes now watering with tears. "They'll kill us both...there is no choice"

"There is always a choice" Ichigo choked.

"Not this time" Uryu smiled.

Ichigo looked to Urahara "Ichigo..." He growled. Ichigo shook his head and Urahara nodded. Ichigo looked to try and find a way out, but before he could, Uryu grabbed the blade and shoved it into his own shoulder, Ichigo gasping out, trying to pause him but to no avail, the blade had penetrated him deeply, blood came up from his throat and out his mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened and Uryu gritted his now red teeth in pain, giving his final words, he whispered to Ichigo.

"Live...and protect my wife...and know I would have done the same..." Uryu strained out. Ichigo felt hot stinging tears roll down his cheek, his face turning red and his throat swelling. "...I'm sorry for how it ended..."

Ichigo sniffled "No...I have been a selfish arrogant fool..."

"You were just being yourself...you could grow up a little once I'm gone" Uryu chuckled painfully. "Finish me now...please...my dearest friend..." He pleaded. Ichigo shut his eyes tight, gritted his teeth he shoved the blade deep down Uryu's torso, before pulling it out quickly and dropping blade alongside Uryu's body.

He looked to see Uryu's blood spilling, forming a small puddle and he tore his eyes away from it. He felt a guard raise his hand in victory...this was no victory, it was a loss! A huge loss! Everything seemed blurry, it was all a daze now. He heard the Magistrate cheer something, but the world was on mute. People were smiling, laughing and clapping as he had just murdered one of his dearest friends...this was so fucked up...

As he felt himself being brought to his new...well not new but his now current cell, the champion cell he sat down before quickly standing and wandering up and down the cell, more than a million thoughts racing through his mind, but the same subject was there. He sat and put his face in his palms before tearing them off and shaking his head violently, running a hand through his hair.

His palms turned into fists and he started breathing heavily, his anger and rage rising. He looked at his arm, Uryu's blood was on it. He stood once more, his eyes widened in shock as thoughts ran though his head still. Ichigo looked at his hands, perfectly clean yet so stained. They formed into fists before digging their nails into his own scalp, leaning his elbow against a wall before slapping the wall.

Trying to calm himself, he picked up a jug of water and a cup, pouring the cup half-full before stopping. He looked at the jug and roared, swinging and throwing it and watching as it smashed against the wall. He roared as he grabbed the bench and lifted it, throwing it across the room before grabbing the shelf and tearing it from the stone wall, gripping the wood tightly and screaming as he broke the wooden piece against the wall. He ran to his bed and flipped it over, with a loud screech.

It wasn't enough, he hadn't had enough. He walked over the wall, taking a stance before smashing his fists into it, so hard and so fast that the wall was beginning to break and a crater was forming. He roared, howled and screamed with each punch as his knuckles grew bloodier and his eyes grew wetter.

He suddenly felt how painful his knuckles were, pulling them to his chest before falling onto his knees, crying silently into his fists. He looked up to see a mournful Rukia enter the room, she must have heard what had happened. He looked up to her, tears running down his eyes as if a race. He shook his head and Rukia slowly walked over, placing a hand on his head before cupping his face, looking into his eyes. Amber and devastated...

She pulled his head into her shoulder, her face into his as she began to cry with him. Crying because of Senna, crying because he was crying, crying because of Uryu...it didn't matter. They were both crying over the pain and betrayal they had both felt over the years, all the pent up rage and hurt they had shared but never had the time to mourn...for the next hour they were embraced, twenty minutes of crying, not because they were calm enough to stop, but because they had run out of tears...

**00000000000**

**No one is allowed to be happy.**

**Basis for next chapter. 'Grieving, dangerous revelations, more revelations, death and heartache'**

**Any ways, how am I at the sad-factor? I hope you were sad, that's what I was aiming for. About Ukitake and Shunsui, it turns out they were the good guys all along! The wrong-side was always Urahara's and Ichigo aided this, bummer huh? I hope people have grown to like Uryu because of this chapter, I try to make people as dimensional as I can. Not overly evil or overly good. (Urahara is a greedy guy, but he's a loving husband. Ichigo is a cool hero, but he's an arrogant prick) I'm trying not to make everyone a gary-stu/mary-sue.  
**

**Laters! Bagaudus out.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Hey guys.**

**This chapter will be over the course of a few days, this is where shit goes down and it won't be good. Next chapter will also be pretty interesting as well and the chapter after that will be the finale, so the next three chapters will be pretty good, at least I hope.**

**Uryu died, it was pretty sad and I originally had wanted to make Kugo and Tsukishima do that. (Kugo fights and is forced to kill Tsukishima) but I like what I've got going with him and Uryu didn't seem to have much revelance after this other than just being 'there' to take up space. So rather than have Ichgio and Uryu have a strained relationship for the length the the story, have them mend their broken friendship here and there, ending it on a good note.**

**So this chapter will be Ichigo grieving, with a lot of revelations and the execution of Ukitake, at the hands of Ichigo himself! Enjoy! It'll be a bit longer than usual I think, but this is good!**

**000000000000**

The house was in a state of solemn and sadness. The gladiators trained, no words or shouts coming from their mouths, merely a simple grunt or cry out. They trained dutifully and quietly, at the rarest of times and they were for reasons such as this one. The house servants dusted the house, cleaned the cups, set the table, cooked the dinner and gathered the wine with no words. Orihime was allowed a few days off to grieve by Yoruichi and Rukia was allowed one day off due to Senna's disappearance. Yoruichi, despite being who she was, had some sort of affection for her servants and had always been kind to them.

Urahara sat in his office, guilt in his throat as he planned to worm his way out of this. Ichigo wouldn't be happy, he would be furious with this and he was planning on how to calm the beast before he roared. He sighed as he poured himself a cup of wine. His wife in the same room, resting as she had grown tired. She never usually was this tired, maybe it was the gloomy day or the pregnancy, he had not a clue.

In the Medicus, Ichigo stood still. He was wearing his Murmillo training garb as he stared at the corpse of his friend, recently cleaned and ready for cremation in the city, a public attraction due to their fondness of him. Uryu's skin was pale, like a ghost and his eyes slightly opened. He heard someone walk in, but did not turn.

"It is never an easy thing" He heard, the voice revealing it to be Kenpachi "So see a friend gone from this world" The Doctore sighed. Ichigo wondered if the Doctore had lost someone, most likely due to his job considering death was everywhere in this godforsaken place.

"I dreamt of it...The haughty look...the chastising glare...the way he reprimanded everyone for the slightest of faults" Ichigo sighed, he missed them already. "The dream of a life beyond these walls...with his wife...maybe children" He shrugged. "I miss it"

"Every night breaks...and we would wake"

"Would that the Gods turned back the sun...and replaced me with him" Ichigo sighed, kicking himself.

"He fought with honour, as did you both"

"His heart was stilled for an old man's amusement. Where is the honour in that?" Ichigo asked. He doubted everything now, guilt and hatred for himself filling himself to overflowing. Ichigo gritted his teeth when he realized he probably caused this sort of pain every week, as he entered the arena. For the amusement of the Republicans.

"Uryu left this world as an honourable gladiator and champion. He will be remembered as such" Kenpachi spoke, he was about to add more but Ichigo interrupted him before he could finish.

"No. He will be remembered as husband. As a son, who was never told that he was loved by his father. A grandson who was the pride and joy of the clan, the favored member, the prodigy. The friend amongst enemies...who is sorely missed" Ichigo choked. He had cried himself all out, but his eyes were red and near tears once more.

Ichigo had carried the wooden stretcher that his corpse was on, alongside Renji, Kugo and Grimmjow. There was a white cloth over the body as the corpse lay there being carried to the cart near the entrance of the villa. Ichigo felt his heart sank as he saw Orihime standing at the gate, no doubt ready to give him an earful.

The girls sullen eyes looked at the corpse, she had been crying obviously, he could see it. Ichigo looked down too, before his eyes rose to meet Orihimes, who stared at him questionably, she then asked as he stood beside her. "Is it true, that he perished by your blade?" She asked. Ichigo looked down in guilt, before giving a slow nod. "He may not have shown it...but he loved you"

Ichigo wanted to scream out, cry that it wasn't his fault, that he loved Uryu too and he would swap with him if he but had the chance. But he couldn't, he felt that it was his fault and he deserved the blame. Orihime turned, walking with the cart. Up in the Ludus balcony, Yoruichi sighed.

"He's not going to take this loss well" She said

Urahara growled "Who can fucking blame him?" The Lanista sneered "The Magistrate comes into my home and orders me to get my best man to kill someone he thought as a brother? It's an insult"

"More joyous news then" Yoruichi grinned "Momo is in Seireitei, her husband is coming to our Ludus tomorrow to see if we are worthy for patronage" She grinned "Also...Momo knows that Ichigo was Aizens enemy, she knew all along"

He cursed, stress rising before sighing "It matters not, the fact that I've turned the beast into a man of worth is proof enough that I deserve patronage. If he denies, I will merely tell the world that Legatus Aizen was almost defeated, just before being humiliated by a sixteen-year old child" Urahara spoke, Yoruichi nodded in approval before returning to her rest.

**000000000000**

As the day passed, Ichigo felt himself weaken and realized that his wound, the four-inch slice across his waist given to him by Uryu was starting to get infected, he didn't care. It was nothing, a scratch and a reminder of what he had done. He sighed, his eyes mumbling as he saw something he had not seen in a while, an illusion. He saw Uryu's body walking amongst them as if alive.

"_I especially liked how you impaled him, your grace" A voice cackled _**(Your grace is a fancy way of saying king. Like 'My liege' or M'lord etc...)**

Fuck, he was going crazy again.

He saw Uryu and cried out "Wait!" He yelled as he followed him. The...ghost? Brought Ichigo around the maze of hallways in the Ludus before disappearing, right before Tousen. Ichigo frowned, the dark-skinned man rose an eyebrow and asked.

"What?" Tousen asked. Ichigo growled and left, forcing the dark-skinned servant to shake his head sighing "Crazy man" He grunted as he continued his duties. Ichigo shoved his hands in his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he attempted to calm himself. Needing to find a water source, he went to the baths to splash water over his face. As he entered the brown/gold room, he cupped his hands in the water and splashes it over his face, before looking at his hands...blood.

He cried out before hearing two voices.

"All hail Ichigo" A female spoke.

"The champion" A male added.

Ichigo turned and his eyes widened as he saw two forms approaching. One wearing a bloody dress while the other wearing a tattered Karakuran militia outfit. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing as the two figures approached him, serious expressions on their faces.

"Mother...Father" He muttered

The two surrounded him slowly, observing his form. Masaki traced a finger of his cut that Uryu left, while Isshin inspected. Ichigo gulped and Masaki said "Tend to the wound" She ordered.

"Do it Ichigo" Isshin added.

"Tend the wound!"

Ichigo heard his parents voices echoing through his mind, pounding into his eardrums as he placed a hand over his ears. He shut his eyes tight before a yell awakened the champion from his daze.

"Ichigo!"

It was Renji.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, a frown gracing his lips. Not to show too much compassion he added an extra "You're acting like a crazy fuck, you crazy fuck" He joked. A gladiator piped up.

"The Gods punish him" A gladiator spoke. After a swift 'For what deed?' question from Renji, the gladiator layghed. "You fucking jest, Uryu's blood still wet upon his hands!" He laughed before looking at Ichigo "I would die before I killed my brother"

Ichigo wasn't having none of this "Stop acting so noble, you would have died as well!" The champion sneered "After you die, who would take care of his wife, his family!" He snapped.

"My brother has no wife nor-"

Ichigo gasped as he saw Uryu once more "Wait!" Ichigo cried out, chasing after the illusion. The gladiator muttered a 'Fucking Karakurans' before returning to his previous duties. Ichigo followed Uryu out of the Ludus, onto the training sands. No-one was there, merely Tousen fixing the wooden posts. _Check the wound _He heard echoing in his mind. He shook it off, looking at the slice on his waist before feeling a hand touch his shoulder. He shot around to see Rukia.

"Apologies, I called your name" Rukia smiled weakly.

"I did not hear you" Ichigo frowned "Did Dominus send you?" He asked. Rukia nodded and replied.

"He would see your spirits raised" She smiled.

Ichigo gave her a look "They are not needed" He said. Rukia would normally frown and ask why, but she knew and understood him well enough to leave him alone when he wished it. She nodded before leaning over, pecking his lips. It was reckless and impulsive, considering the fact that Yoruichi could see it at any moment but she had gained some of Ichigo's courage after so many years with him.

"Stay safe" She ordered with a smile, she turned and left into the Ludus.

The night passed and the morning came, Ichigo trained roughly and weakly. The wound was getting rather infected and he was growing delirious, he couldn't stand it but he wouldn't have it cleaned, it was punishment. He smashed his wooden sword against Renji's weakly before sighing and giving up, his resolve smashed and destroyed into tiny little pieces. He threw the sword on the floor before leaving to get a cup of water, drinking it down before returning to the sand.

As he walked further, Renji's face and body turned into one of slender frame and dark hair. The form of Uryu was taken and the illusion smiled and asked "Did I hurt you champion?" Ichigo's eyes widened before looking down, his wound was reponed and deeper, blood oozing from it. He started breathing heavily the world began to spin and he collapsed...

**000000000000**

Urahara grinned at Gin and spoke "You are one treacherous fuck!" He laughed happily. Gin chuckled and the master asked;

"Give name to your desire and see it satisfied. I have a room for you in the villa now to be forever by my side, you now adorn new robes like a God! Give a name, any name and she shall be yours!" Urahara grinned.

Gin chuckled before speaking "I...do confess to certain longings" The silver-haired man spoke. Urahara chuckled and asked.

"Give me her name and-" Urahara was interrupted.

"Dominus, it's Ichigo...he's sick"

**000000000000**

Ichigo rolled over on his stone bed, Unohana sealing his wound. Urahara walked in, alongside Kenpachi and the lanista's hands formed into fists and demanded. "The man lays half-dead and you didn't notice anything?!"

"I thought he was distracted by Uryu's death" Kenpachi confessed.

"Will he be able to fight this week?" Urahara asked.

"He burns with fever" Unohana sighed "It would be a miracle if he lives that long." She confessed "His wound is infected as well, you will need this list to help him recover" She spoke, giving the Lanista a parchment of ingredients. Urahara quickly ordered Gin to go to town and fetch them

"Grab everything on this list and see him not a moment alone, fetch Rukia from the villa if you need, he favors the girl and her touch may aid his recovery" The Lanista ordered Unohana. She nodded politely before doing so. "Our champion cannot die! Aizen comes tonight!"

Unohana nodded and obeyed, Urahara waved goodbye after mentioned something about Gin and a request. Ichigo lay still as Rukia appeared and helped Unohana tend his medicinal needs.

Time passed and Ichigo awoke to choking coughs and cries of stress. The champion was held down by a leather belt by Rukia and Unohana as he roared out in shock, the former dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth as he did so. Unohana whispered words like 'Easy, calm yourself' into his ear in a motherly tone as he choked out.

In Ichigo's mind, he kept sawing his mother being stabbed by a shadowy figure, a tall man with long hair and shut eyes. He couldn't see his face but he knew it was a dark-skinned man, with long hair. He growled out with anger and fury trying to kill the man, but each time he did it would be intangible. _"Check the wound" _with each second was pounded into his skull.

Ichigo finally calmed and Unohana nodded and sighed "I need food and rest now. Call me if his condition changes" The doctor ordered. Rukia nodded, her eyes never leaving Ichgio's side as she dabbed his head with wet cloth, worry etched in her eyes.

The scene in Ichigo's mind turned to the very day Masaki was killed, when she fell into his arms bleeding furiously. He tried to escape it, but when he did he saw something. Tousen bleeding, as he stared at Tousen's wound, he heard a voice into his head. _"Check the wound"_

As soon as that was said, Ichigo awoke and saw himself tied by a belt. Rukia sighed in relief, untying him before kissing his lips forcefully "Thank goodness you are alright! I was so ...worried" She frowned.

"Get me Tousen"

"I-Ichigo-"

"Get me Tousen _NOW!_"

Rukia saw the determination in his eyes, the fury and anger. Nodding, she left him alone and reached the dark-skinned servant. Just as she was about to speak, Yoruichi appeared with an upset frown. "Rukia...come, there is something I must have of you"

"A moment Domina, I beg of you"

"Now"

Rukia turned to Tousen and spoke. "Go to the Medicus, your wanted" She whispered and Tousen nodded. As she followed her Domina, Tousen entered the Medicus and felt himself being forced into a wall. It was Ichigo who was glaring, shit did he-

"Your wound you gained when you brought my mother here, let me see it" Ichigo demanded. Tousen's eyes widened and he tried to escape, Ichigo was having none of it and grabbed the man by his hair, slamming his head onto the stone bed. "What happened the day my Mother died?! Who killed her?!"

"I-I...did only as...commanded!" Tousen choked out as Ichigo strangled him. The orange-haired champion shouted. 'Who?!' and Tousen's last words that strangled from his mouth was this;

"Urahara"

**000000000000**

Ichigo paced up and down the room, cleaning the blood before anyone would notice it. He had scrubbed the blood hard and roughly, removing any trace of Tousen, save for the man's corpse that lay beside him. He heard a figure enter, it was Unohana's who's eyes were wide.

"Ichigo...what have you done?" The doctor asked.

"He killed my Mother" Ichigo confessed "Vengeance was needed. Now help me get rid of the body, please" The champion asked. Unohana sighed before speaking carefully.

"Tousen fell down the Ludus stairs and banged his head quite forcefully. He died a while later" The woman spoke. Ichigo looked up and gave a humourless chuckle, she smiled and sat him on the bed. "You should tell Dominus you are back to form"

Ichigo felt his anger rise at that term. _Dominus. _That man had ruined his life, forced him to dedicate some of the best years of his life to nothing but shit and lies. He dug his nails into his palm and nodded politely before leaving the Medicus, tracing the steps he took which lead him into the Villa. He saw Rukia who looked very, _very _tearful.

"Rukia" He called. There was no answer "Rukia why will you not answer?" Still no answer. "Rukia, I do not need this now...please. I am sorry for being unnecessarily cold, you know I love you"

"You should stop"

"What, talking?"

"Loving me"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "What is this about?"

Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat before tearfully saying "Dominus has given me to another" She confessed. Ichigo's hatred only rose for the man as he demanded angrily, the fury and hatred seething from his voice.

"_Who?!"_

"What does it matter?" She asked "We have lived in a dream and now it is time to awaken!" Rukia snapped "Do not...just...do not-"

"We can get through this!" Ichigo cried "W-We've dealt and sneaked around with Yoruichi's affections for me. I can deal with this; I'm not so selfish that-" He began but he heard her snap.

"Enough! Stop following me, don't try and stop this because you _will _die if we are caught!" She snapped "If you try to interfere...I'll _never _forgive you!" Rukia cried tearfully before leaving. Ichigo's heart sunk...his friend was dead...his love had ended it and now the man he had once respected was behind it all, alongside his Mothers murder.

He _hated _everything.

**000000000000**

Ichigo was brought to the Villa's pool quickly, just as Aizen arrived. He lined up alongside the rest of the gladiators with the most scary scowl on his face that he could muster. He was boiling in hatred, jealousy and anger right now as he saw the two figures of Urahara and Aizen approaching right now. He would slaughter them right now, wearing their skin as armor, their skulls for helmets, their bones as weapons and their blood as wine if he but could. But in the Republic, if one slave spilled the blood of his master, all would fall.

It was a predicament he was despising.

As he lined up, Aizen wandered passed on stopped. Turning, his brown, calm, content eyes met Ichigo's amber, dangerous and fiery ones. He gave a smirk and spoke "The champion of the Republic" He chuckled "A sad day when such an Empire promotes a cur, to such position"

Ichigo glared.

"The champion has proven his strength many times in the arena. Perhaps if you wish I could aid in the attempt to prove it" Urahara smiled "He will face any men you wish" The Lanista promised. Ichigo couldn't wait, he needed to take his anger and fury out on someone.

"I don't need your gladiators" Aizen spoke. "I'll have my men take care of him"

Ichigo was given two-wooden swords, simply to show off. He attempted to get used to the two swords before Urahara asked. "Ichigo wields but wooden swords, against eight men...with steel-"

"I would give him chance to prove his legend" Aizen chuckled "Formation!" He called as the legionairres stood in place. Momo giggled noting how exciting the current event was. "At our command, Lanista" Aizen smirked mockingly

Urahara sighed and gave the nod. A solider pulled out his gladius and attempted to attack Ichigo. Ichigo ducked under the attack and smashed his wooden gladius into the man's stomach, winding him. The soldier grunted before charging, Ichigo ducked before thrusting the tip of the sword into his stomach as hard as he could, before smashing the other sword into the back of the man's head, forcing blood to spill and rendering him unconscious.

Aizen called two other names out and two legionairres unsheathed their blades. Urahara was about to protest but Aizen snapped. "You opened this door Lanista, we shall close it"

The legionairre smacked the wooden sword out of Ichigo's hand, before missing a horizontal swipe, due to Ichigo ducking under the blade and smashing the butt of the wooden sword into the back of his head. He fell down and Ichigo turned and slapped the wooden blade against the next legionairres face, blood splitting out alongside a tooth. The man felt into a nearby wooden chair, breaking it.

Aizen frowned, his annoyance clear for all to see before he made a signal. _All _of the legionairres unsheathed their blades as five, fully armored and equipped legionairres surrounded Ichigo, who merely wore a brown loincloth, leather shoes and tight leather bracers, with a wooden sword.

One soldier moved, Ichigo ducked and placed his wooden sword at the back of his knee before pulling the blade up to his own chest with all his strength, forcing the legionairre to fall onto his backside, receiving a smash across the jaw courtesy of Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo blocked a steel slash with the wooden blade, the wood was sturdy enough to block it well enough so the steel didn't break through it, nor stick into it. Ichigo flipped the wooden sword around, so it was into a reverse grip and ducked as a soldier ran past him intending to decapitate his head, Ichigo slammed the tip of the blade into the soldier's back, forcing him to the floor. Legionairres got weaker as the earth aged.

He elbowed an oncoming legionairre, breaking his jaw most likely before blocking an incoming strike, breaking his sword in half. He received a boot by one of the two remaining soldiers and landed onto his back. Aizen smirked, Urahara growled and the Gladiators watched on, Rukia watched too as her face was etched with worry, pain and guilt. Yoruichi's eyes widened as they saw Ichigo's eyes drift to Glaber and Aizen, then to the two soliders.

The two soldiers, faces morphed into the Lanista and the Legatus and the champion sneered before standing. One legionairre charged and was stopped, Ichigo's hands tightening around his throat, before receiving ten bashes to the face with the butt of the broken practice sword, before being tossed aside into a piece of pottery. Ichigo slowly walked to the next one, who received a smash into the nose by the butt, before falling to his knees and receiving as many punches as Ichigo could give before Urahara cried "Enough!" He bellowed. The legionairres nose was broken, alongisde a few teeth, blood covering his face.

Ichigo nodded "Dominus"

Urahara stood and smirked "The legend is proved"

Aizen was furious "This savage caused the Republic great offence!" He snarled "But it seems you have broken the man" The snarl turned into a smirk. "Have him kneel before me and I'll grant you patronage"

Urahara looked to Ichigo, who was glaring holes into Aizen's head. The gladiator sighed, taking in a deep breath before doing so. Ichigo bended his knee, lowering his head in fake deference. Aizen smirked and spoke;

"Patronage is granted. A portion of my men will stay here and look after your Ludus and Villa. We'll take our leave now...the smell of the Gladiator's turns me in disgust" He mocked, before exiting the room with his faithful wife. Urahara put on a false smile before scowling and spitting with a 'Fucking shit-eater' snapping from his voice. Ichigo merely went back into line, as Urahara bellowed on about the glory of the house bla bla bla...

His eyes drifted to Rukia, before turning away. His heartbroken, but his pride and anger to great to force him to cry. She put faith in him when he was forced to sleep with Yoruichi, yet when she is given to another her trust and will suddenly diminishes, did she have so little faith?

As he looked away, Gin smirked and trotted up behind Rukia, his hand caressing her shoulder before he took a whiff of her hair. Ichigo turned again, to have one last look at Rukia, but he witnessed Gin doing this...

Urahara was grinning happily, making a speech that had just been interrupted with a scream, a roar of the name _"GIN!" _Ichigo roared! He had enough. He couldn't hold in any anger, frustration nor hatred anymore and he charged at the silver haired man and speared him into the ground, before smashing his face with his fists violently and smacking Gin's head of the edge of the pool. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Urahara was seething, Gin stood and snapped.

"I but touched by gift and Ichigo goes mad, I often saw her sneaking from her duties into the Ludus, now I see why!" Gin cried out. Yoruichi's eyes drifted to Rukia's dangerously...

**000000000000**

"You whore!" Yoruichi screeched, throwing Rukia across the room and over a table. The girl landed with a violent thud and Yoruichi ran over, kicking the girl in the stomach. Rukia coughed out and Yoruichi demanded "How long...how fucking long were you luring him into your filthy slave cunt?" Rukia muttered something unheard and Yoruichi growled "I can't hear you!"

"The start!" Rukia snapped "Way before you even fucked him we were in love! Ichigo never loved you, he did only as commanded you crazy, sadistic bit-" Rukia was punched by Lucretia, who gripped Rukia by the throat. Rukia sneered "Ichigo will win his freedom! He will free me, I'm sure of it!" Rukia threatened "If not I'll fight me way through and kill them all, then save him!"

"Win his freedom?" Yoruichi smirked "Just like Hisagi" She laughed. Rukia's eyes widened in realization before Yoruichi's face darkened and snapped "Get me a knife" She ordered her slave.

**000000000000**

Ichigo sat, his two arms spread wide as they were tied to two ropes attached to wooden posts. Urahara stood up into the balcony glaring down and he bellowed "This day is a sad day, when such a man and woman of honor does such treachery in our house! Sneaking around without permission, stealing gate keys and beating his own brother. I assure you, everyone is not avoidable to punishment, not even the guards" He spoke, holding the guard who's key was stolen by Rukia's head in his own hand, before tossing it down onto the sand "Begin!"

Kenpachi walked up to Ichigo, before muttering "Embrace the pain, it is the only way"

The Doctore wandered behind Ichigo, before cracking his whip and aiming it to slash at Ichigo's back, a giant whip mark forming on the champions skin. Ichigo cried out, blood splurting from the whip marks as Kenpachi did so once more. Then again and again and again as each crack marked his skin more and more. As they stood in the balcony, Urahara sneered.

"I expect these _meetings _with Ichigo to end" Urahara told his wife.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi began but Urahara interrupted her.

"Do not fucking speak. That you think me a fool is punishment enough" He snarled. He turned to her and spoke "I have always known. I kept quiet because it made you happy and caused me no thought, but now we have a child on the way...I expect you to be the dutiful Mother" He ordered. "Enough!" He ordered Kenpachi.

Ichigo's limp and pain-filled body lay limp as his arm's were stretched out, his head down in devastation and the loss of all hope. His mother and fathers killer ordered him around like a faithful dog. His love now gone from his arms forever and his fellow brothers and sisters in bondage now to be forever enslaved... He heard a voice call his name...Rukia? He looked up.

It was Rukia, her hair now cut violently **(Her timeskip hair, only messier) **She pried the guards off of her before calling his name running towards him. Kenpachi, feeling guilty for whipping Ichigo despite having no choice "Give them a moment! He's our champion, give him such respect"

The guards nodded and Rukia ran over to Ichigo's body, embracing his torso. Ichigo began to bawl like a child, as did Rukia. "I have destroyed us!" Ichigo cried. Rukia smiled, cupping his face with her two palms.

"We yet live" She reassured.

"Where do they take you?" He asked, Rukia's smile turned into one of pain.

"I do not know" She spoke, tears rising once more. Ichigo stopped crying, determination and resolve completely covering his facial features. He kissed her before declaring.

"I will win my freedom! I will not rest until you are in my arms once more!"

"You cannot! They will kill you, as they did Hisagi!"

Ichigo sneered at the mention "Then I will kill them all! I will escape and save you, I swear to you that one day we will see each other once more!" Ichigo promised. Rukia nodded before being torn away from his arms.

Ichigo was thrown into a cage, where they _all _now stayed due to Aizen's patronage. From now own, all of them would stay in two, rectangular cages. When they eat they would sit in two parallel lines, chained and when they moved, they were chained, always. "Fuck you!" Ichigo roared. He was thrown to the ground and Kugo growled.

"Shit keeps rising in this fucking hole" He growled.

"Perhaps it would be best to leave before it fills the mouth" Ichigo commented

"What do you speak of?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Nothing" Ichigo spoke innocently.

"Nothing sounds more like escape" Chad mentioned.

"And how will we get passed Aizen's guards" Renji asked "We should just win our freedom like Hisagi"

"Hisagi died because he wanted freedom." Ichigo snapped, shocking them all, including Kenpachi and Kensei (The latter had a strong relationship with him) "There is only one way we get out of this place alive" Ichigo began, each gladiator listened intently before he finished speaking.

"We kill them all" Ichigo finished.

They agreed.

**000000000000**

**Next chapter, will be the final chapter! The chapter where Ichigo and his men (A.K.A the gladiators) attempt to escape the chains of slavery. But they need help, who can open the gate, who has access to the villa?  
**

**The slave girls of course! Who are anxious to avenge their banished friend! **

**Next chapter will be intense. I hated writing this chapter, everything is sad and I hate to say that while I didn't rush this, it seems rushed. Any ways, next chapter will be amazing I hope! My ass hurts now...**


	43. Chapter 43

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

**Here we are, the finale!**

**This will be pretty epic I hope. The sequel will be up soon enough. I might do another story in between, I don't know. Any ways, this chapter will have Ukitake's execution, the death of someone we thought gone and of course, planning and executing the escape!**

**Found out I wrote Lucretia instead of Yoruichi -_-**

**So, thanks everyone who reviewed, read, favourite'd, followed and helped me do this story! This is my first fan-fic and I'm happy everyone enjoyed it. If I do a sequel, I'll have to change the updates. I might do one-chapter every Wednesday or Thursday, so I can have a week to properly complete it, read over it and improve it. I'm going back to School soon so I won't be able to update like I have this Summer, so keep that in mind!**

**Any ways, thanks again to everyone and let us continue!**

**0000000000000**

The arena screamed with anticipation and excitement as Urahara, his wife and the Magistrate alongside the Senator sat, their eyes fixated on the sands. The politicans and friends of Sasakibe stared at the sands as the guards came in with five fugitives that had been caught. Yamamoto was getting impatient and rolled his eyes.

Today was the usual execution day, where criminals, fugitives and the sort would be executed either by a gladiator or by given the chance to fight, against a gladiator where it's more than likely you could die. Currently, normal executions were going to begin. Five fugitives appeared, two women and three men. Mayuri Kurotsuchi smirked as he saw one, particularly female.

"Is that not your slave?" Mayuri asked Urahara. The man frowned and saw what the creepy noble was speaking about. It was Senna! She lay there, her hair messy, wearing a simple white cloth over her chest and down to her mid-thigh.

"Apologies" Genshiro frowned "I had not known she yours, if you wish I can give her back to you, so you can punish her accordingly" The Magistrate offered. Urahara looked to his wife, who scowled.

"Leave her. A warning to those who would betray us" Yoruichi spoke "Such as Ukitake did"

Yamamoto nodded in approval. Genshiro looked down to the sand and nodded. The large gladiator, Ganryu a samnite. **(Movie villain) **He walked behind the first fugitive, his gladius poking at the back on his neck. With a nod from the magistrate, he shoved it down his torso, before moving onto the next fugitive. A cry was heard as the blade shoved down her back as well. Two more fugitives later and it was Senna's turn. The girl looked to the Pulvanis, to her Domina who was looking at her, a mixture between coldness and a slight, saddened melancholy in her eyes. Senna breathed in shuddering, before feeling the blade stab into her back, forcing her to the floor.

"Poor girl" Ichigo sighed through the gates. Ganryu had been the very slave who took her virginity, the same one who took her all the times afterwards, it was a cruel fate. Once again the God's turn on those most worthy. After the bodies were literally dragged away, Urahara stood with a grin gracing his lips. "Honored city of Rukongai. I stand here, sickened and disgusted with the tears yet hot upon my cheek to tell of a vile tale. Our great Magistrate Sasakibe, as you all know has died. His warmth and guidance being forever torn away by the base villain that stands at these gates. Enter, Ukitake. Enemy of Rukongai!"

Ukitake walked in, wearing nothing but a ragged, dirty white loincloth wielding a rusted sword and circular steel shield. Urahara nodded with a smirk before asking "Who shall balance the scales? Who shall restore honor to our city?"

The crowd chanted Ichigo's name furiously and Urahara chuckled "There is but one man. The Titan of the arena, The God of blood and sand! Enter Ichigo, champion of the Republic!"

Ichigo entered, wearing his usual Murmillo armor, absent the helmet. Since Ukitake pretty much stood no chance, it would be better for Ichigo to wear no helmet to show his face off, as well as looking into the eyes of Ukitake, the 'Base villain'

Ichigo walked out, the cries and screams echoing around him. He finally reached Ukitake and the man smiled "You survived your execution. Perhaps Good Ukitake will fair as well"

"I would not expect it" Ichigo replied. Ukitake frowned and raised his shield. With a swift 'Begin' Ukitake swung, Ichigo blocked the attacks easily. Ukitake couldn't get passed his guard, amazed at his skill. Ichigo didn't strike back in return, to extend the moment in favour of the crowd.

Ichigo blocked each attack, but as the minutes passed and the crowd grew restless, it was time to strike. Ichigo shot his blade out, scratching Ukitake's cheek before ducking with a spin and slicing the 'villains' thigh. Ichigo had managed to go behind Ukitake and slashed at his back before twirling across in front of his frontal torso, slicing the upper chest and lower, blood coming from the wounds. Ukitake fell onto his knees and chuckled at the screams.

"The roar of the crowd...is there a sound more glorious" He chuckled. Ichigo pressed the gladius to his neck and spoke.

"The last you shall hear" Ichigo muttered to the man, who nodded and gave a sigh. He looked up into Ichigo's eyes, somewhere deep down Ichigo knew this man was innocent, that something must have put him up to it. Ukitake sighed and said.

"You take the wrong life Karakuran. Your master is the villain, not I"

Ichigo chuckled. Ukitake and Shunsui were the good guys all along, Urahara the 'Man of honour' was always the evil, murderous one. In fact, Shunsui and Ukitake were doing the world justice with their acts. "He shall join you shortly" Ichigo promised. Ukitake smiled in a rather odd-way, not a good-will smile but more of a 'Thank-fuck-for-that' smile. The crowd chanted the word and Ichigo pulled his blade back as Ukitake accepted his death willingly, the blade collided with the former Lanista's neck and the head shot right off. The arena rattled with the crowds roars and cheers, stomping their feet rhythmically. Ichigo merely lifted Ukitakes head with his blade, lifting it to the pulvanis.

Ichigo looked directly at Urahara, the stare confused the Lanista. The stare almost seemed like Ichigo was telling the Lanista. _This is what will happen to you. _The people in the pulvanis laughed, clapping their hands and Yamamoto turned to Urahara and spoke.

"Thank you for all your help. I will support you in your goal towards the position of Aedile" The Senator spoke. The Magistrate nodded in agreement and Urahara grinned, it was all coming together!

The crowd roared and the Pulvanis clapped, but Ichigo merely stared. The House of Urahara would fall, as would any citizen of the republic who was unlucky enough to be there...

**0000000000000**

As they returned to the Ludus, Ichigo met his fellow gladiators there, ready to plan the escape. He stood with Renji, Kugo and Grimmjow who were currently the strongest here besides him. The stood at the wooden post, hitting it while speaking in the most furthest part of the training square, away from the villa and Ludus' guards, talking quietly.

"Urahara holds a celebration for his gaining of Patronage of Legatus- no actually since now Urahara and Y amamoto has supported his promotion I should say _Praetor _Aizen. During this celebration, all of Rukongai's nobles will be there, viewing from the balcony" Ichigo explained as he attacked the wooden post.

"Slaughter them all and it will shock the city so much that they will be too busy grieving to send forces after us, at least for a few weeks" Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo nodded back and spoke.

"Just enough time to find Rukia and free her"

Renji sighed "It is most likely that she has been moved to Villa to villa, you best hope there was a far rarer beauty on board that cart, lest the Dominus find her and..." Renji began, but Kugo interrupted him.

"Rukia's too strong a girl to let a man touch her." The man spoke, giving a smirk to Ichigo who chuckled. Getting back to seriousness, Ichigo ordered the teal-haired man to do just this;

"You will be the one battling me, to the death" Ichigo explained "Go to Dominus and ask to replace our styles, I shall be the Dimachaerus and you will return to your Thraex style."

As the secretly planned the escape, they looked up to see Ganryu, the man who was forced to kill Senna, groping Nanao who reluctantly accepted it as she walked passed, rather than being beaten. Renji scoffed "Look at the way she is being pawed at. The fault lies with Urahara in killing Hisagi I suppose"

"Nanao" Ichigo called "Water, now" Ichigo ordered. The girl nodded and quickly left Ganryu's arms with the alibi of Ichgio's water. The champion spat on the ground. "One of you kill him when we do this"

Kugo frowned "How will we get into the villa?"

Ichigo shrugged "I have a plan"

_Flashback_

_Ichigo kissed Tatsuki, who's eyes were looking at the door "He's gone" She spoke. Ichigo pulled away quickly before wiping his mouth as if Tatsuki's mouth a disease. "Don't make me feel like a rotten whore or nothing" She scoffed._

"_Sorry, this was the only way we could communicate, Aizen's guards won't let us move freely" He sighed "So you will do it?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki nodded furiously._

"_Of course I will do it! Rukia is my friend and my other friends...Orihime, Nanao and Senna...they have been devastated by these atrocities. I will open the gate of the villa when I can, but how?" She asked_

"_There is a gate in the Ludus, guarded by one of Aizen's mercanries. Kill him, use a broken piece of ceramic or something like that. Once you do that, take his key and unlock the gate, then unlock the two gates leading to the villa. Then hide and we'll do the rest" Ichigo explained. Tatsuki nodded as she sat and asked._

"_Although I have a condition" She spoke "Let me help you after this is done. I'm a good fighter, I can help you through this! I know tactics and I know things...please"_

_Ichigo nodded reluctantly "Fine"_

"_The gate will be opened"_

_Flashback end._

"Tatsuki will do it?" Kugo asked

"On condition that she is allowed to aid us after this is done" Ichigo spoke "She was never the type to sit down and play defenceless girl, I agreed." The champion explained. The three men nodded and slammed their swords against the wooden post all at the same time.

"If this fails..." Renji asked. "What will you do, how will you save Rukia?" He asked. Ichigo shrugged and wondered...

_Ichigo's mindset._

_Ichigo ducked under a guards sword before shoving his blade into the mercenaries chin, up and out the other side of his head. The next guard approached and Ichigo threw his blade at him, the blade gliding across the air and impaling the guard as it reached him. He looked around him to see all of his allies dead with Urahara doing an unrealistic evil grin with red eyes and horns. The guards had fire around them and were cackling evilly. _

_Ichigo looked around him, before running to the side of the training square, grabbing his sword and bending over the cliff, stabbing his sword deeply into the side of the wall before jumping. The blade dragged down the wall at a slow, yet fast pace with Ichigo hanging onto it. Urahara cursed and fell to his knees as the hero finally reached the bottom of the wall, a horse awaiting by his side. He rode off into the sunset in pursuit of Rukia, Urahara cries being heard all over the Republic._

"_That's _your plan?!" Grimmjow scoffed incredulously. Ichigo looked offended and Renji laughed out, his hands resting behind the back of his head. Kugo rolled his eyes and spoke;

"Whilst a good plan, I fear it a touch malformed" The secutor joked.

"Ikkaku, Chad and Yumichika are set to purpose?" The teal-haired man asked.

"They are recruiting the rest of the Gladiators to our cause. Tatsuki is probably giving a speech right now to persuade the girls to aid us." The leader spoke. Ichigo heard a guard approaching and the guard snapped.

"Ichigo. Dominus summons you"

Ichigo nodded and followed the guard. As he wandered up to the villa, he noticed Nanao passing. He stopped her, cupping her chin with his thumb and finger. She had a black eye, no doubt from that bastard Ganryu. "Wait a little longer" He whispered "We will soon be free of this"

Nanao muttered something in response. Ichigo frowned when he heard the words "Free? I hate that word. Ever since Hisagi tricked and abandoned me...leaving me with these...pigs!"

The champion was brought to his master office, now in shackles. The lanista looked to the guard and spoke "That'll be all" He told the bald-headed mercenary. He left and Urahara soghed "Patronage comes with unfortunate attachments" Urahara sighed. Ichigo tried to pull his hands apart but the shackles stopped it, rattling.

"A fact I'm well aware of" The champion joked. "Dominus, for the celebration. Since I am your champion and have been dishonourable towards you as of late...I would like to make it up to you. I would return to my previous style, Dimachaerus so that your crowd will be pleasantly surprised with my showing" Ichigo smiled. Urahara laughed and grinned.

"You have a mind for this!" Urahara grinned "This is odd, Grimmjow has requested change of style as well. He sent word through guard just moments ago. Do you know anything about this?" He asked. Ichigo shook his head declining and Urahara shrugged "A thing of no concern. Go, you require training"

Ichigo nodded obediently, following the guard back out. He walked passed Nanao's cell and peeked in, the grey walls were surrounding a horrid sight, just near the girls bed, Ichigo gasped at what he saw. It wasn't Ganryu with Nanao, nor was it anyone with her. It was her alone, with a rope around her neck hanging from the ceiling. "Fuck the Gods" The guard spoke. Ichigo roared, running passed the guard and out into the Ludus, near Ganryu. Luckily for Ichigo, the bastard was near the edge of the cliff, just on the eastside of the square . Ganryu turned, feeling a palm smash against his face before being tossed off the edge, his body soaring through the air and smashing against the rocks below.

Everyone's eyes widened at what they saw, Ganryu died just like that to the Champions rage. Ichigo was always known to believe in the code of the gladiatorial brotherhood. A brother must always die at the hands of a gladiator in the Arena, Ichigo believed this thoroughly, yet what he did was not in the arena. They frowned as they saw the guards grabbing Ichigo by the scruff and beginning to beat him with their club maces, Ichigo letting them without resistance before tossing him into the punishment cell.

**0000000000000**

Ichigo lay there, the four surrounding walls were grey and crumbling. His chains were rusty and dusty, nailed deep into the wall. He growled, he had spent the night here, now was the day of the event which would partake tonight. Ichigo sat there staring into space, thinking of ways that

In the villa, Urahara was livid. "That bastard claims to wish to honour our home yet kills one of my fucking gladiators in attempt!" He roared "What a fucking pest!" He growled. Gin noticed a chance and gave attempt.

"Perhaps we should restore Grimmjow's former glories" Gin spoke innocently.

"Tell me the meaning behind your words!" Urahara demanded. Yoruichi was about to say the same thing, Gin shrugged and spoke.

"Perhaps we should..._ensure _Grimmjow's victory." Gin suggested

"I would love to see that fucking man from the world" Urahara spoke.

"I would also see him from this world" Yoruichi spoke "The treachery he has committed against this house is overflowing!" She growled _'His treachery against me!'_

"I am starting to believe he knows I had a hand in his mothers death. The looks he's been giving me lately, suspiciously after Tousens death! A loose end, fitting for the kill. Go" He ordered Gin, who went to fetch whatever was needed to ensure Grimmjow victory.

Calming himself, he smiled and wrapped an arm around his wifes stomach. "I believe it a boy" Urahara grinned and Yoruichi gave a chuckle. The woman traced her hand across her husbands gently and with care before smirking and asking.

"What makes you believe it so?"

"Because the God's fucking favour us!" He grinned. Yoruichi chuckled and kissed her husband, her mind morphing the man's face and body into Ichigo's, she moaned out rather too loudly and Urahara got exicted, pushing her onto the bed...

**0000000000000**

As Gin returned, he saw Orihime and smirked. The orange-haired girl caught his gaze and quickly moved away, forcing him to only smile more. The silver-haired man entered his Dominus' room and spoke "This in his cup and he'll be weakened enough to die by the scourges hands" He grinned. Urahara took the vial and sighed.

"A thing of wonder...how something so small can topple a legend...see it done" Urahara ordered. Gin nodded and went to the table, preparing Ichigo's meal. Coincidently, he picked the same table which Orihime was attending too.

"You'll do well here" Gin smiled as he prepared Ichigo's meal. He quickly poured the vials contents into Ichigo's cup of water and grinned to Orihime, who frowned and asked.

"You are allowed to eat at your master's table?" She asked and Gin laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no" He smiled "I am preparing the Mighty Ichigo's food for today before he faces Grimmjow...the scourge!" He bellowed mockingly. Orihime frowned and spoke angrily.

"God's grant him the strength to kill Ichigo"

Gin smirked "Well then...you'll have an excellent day today now won't you?" He smiled. Cupping her cheek, she shrugged him off before asking questionably, forcing him to chuckle.

"What makes you so certain that Ichigo will lose?"

"I am certain of many things, your beauty among them" Gin smiled. Orihime looked at him oddly before hearing Tatsuki's voice echo in her ear, they turned to see the girl standing there with a frown.

"You are needed in the square"

**0000000000000**

Grimmjow noticed Orihime working near the water barrel and quickly asked Doctore "Water" He asked. Kenpachi looked to the guards, who nodded in acceptance. Grimmjow smirked and slowly walked over to the brown barrel, filling his cup before speaking "These events take habit of falling out of hand. If they do, hide" Grimmjow warned. Orihime's blank face did not waver and she looked to him, her eyes sullen and depressed.

"There is no safe place. Not after your Champion tore it from this world" She spoke. Grimmjow was asmued, her safe place was Uryu? How lame can you get. He turned to her, leaning against the wall.

"The Magistrate ordered his death, Ichigo had no part in it"

Orihime smirked oddly "And I should believe a man who would do _anything _to win" She spoke. "Do _not _take me a fool. Gin speaks of your certain victory while tending Ichigo's food, how suspicious. You are all the same, your champions are fixed and murdered as if common sheep"

"They corrupt his food?!" Grimmjow glared "Shit"

As the guard gave Ichigo his food, the porridge, meat and corrupted water all on the same tray. Ichigo looked down, biting on the dried meat, chewing on it slowly before he heard a voice speak "You betrayed me"

Yoruichi.

"I am here to find out the truth. You cannot be blamed for being weak, most men are with wet opportunity, I am willing to put it behind us" Yoruichi smiled "Just tell me. Rukia meant nothing to you"

"You would ask me to lie. To tell the largest, most falsest of lies" Ichigo chuckled "It's quite the opposite in fact, she's everything" Ichigo smirked "_You're _nothing to me"

Yoruichi gritted her teeth "What would that conjure for our child?"

"Our child?"

"Seed has _finally _taken hold. You are to be a father" She smiled. Ichigo looked down and scowled. "You would divine me as father, not Dominus?" He asked the woman. She shook her head and replied "I feel the blood of a champion inside me, I feel _you_"

"I have often thought in quiet moments of having children" Ichigo smiled. Yoruichi looked into his eyes, smiling back, but smile was shattered after this "With Rukia" He finished. She quickly stood and spoke.

"There is nothing left between us?"

"Nothing left would imply that there was anything"

Yoruichi felt her eyes watering. She had truly loved Ichigo, she loved his hair, his cock, his smile. But he... he didn't care about her, he never did. Feeling a lump in her throat, she cried out just before Ichigo drank the corrupted water. "Ichigo!" She snapped. Ichigo paused, the cup just at his lips. She could save him now, tell him what her husbands plans were! B-But..."I never intended it to end this way" She sighed, before leaving.

Ichigo drank the water.

The night came and _all _the gladiators were lined up. Each one of them wore a brown loincloth, with a slitted piece of cloth around their hips, going down to their upper-thigh. They had large, brown leather belts around their waists holding their loincloths intact. Each of them were bare-chest revealing their toned muscles and scars, if they had any. They also wore tight-leather bracers and leather greaves, apart from the more famous gladiators. Ichigo had steel greaves, with two golden serpents on each one.

"My dearest of friends" Urahara bellowed up on the balcony. There were around fifty or sixty nobles with him, alongside he, his wife and Gin. "The house of Urahara stands humbled with the blessings the God's have granted us. In honour of the new Praetor Sosuke Aizen who is attending more important matters, namely another Praetor's wedding day" He chuckled "However his wife has words that she would like to say on his behalf" Urahara grinned. Momo stood and opened a scroll, speaking.

"Dearest of citizens of Seireitei's favored sister. I, Praetor Sosuke Aizen grant Lanista Kisuke Urahara my patronage and all upcoming privileges. There is no man more worthy for these gifts and I do bestow my support on his running for the position of Aedile" Momo smiled. Koga Kuchiki frowned and asked.

"Aedile? I had no idea you were running for Political office"

Urahara shrugged "I had not until the Praetor broached the subject" The Lanista grinned. Koga nodded and the Magistrate intervened, touching his shoulder and saying to the Lanista.

"Aedile is but a breath below Magistrate, I will be honoured to bestow _my _support" He smiled "We should dine and speak of the matter" Genshiro spoke. Urahara nodded and began his introduction.

"I honor the city with a gift of blood. Grimmjow, scourge of Hueco Mundo, step forward." Urahara demanded. The teal-haired man nodded and took a step forward, being unshackled and given sica and shield. It was sunset, currently. Urahara chuckled and spoke "Ichigo, savage Karakuran. Step forward"

Ichigo done so and was given two gladius'. The crowd muttered with surprise and enjoyment. Urahara nodded while laughing, everything was going to get better and better! The two looked at each other, Ichigo prepared his two swords and Grimmjow raised his shield. "Begin!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow charged, Ichigo's sword slamming against Grimmjow's shield before twirling and crashing them both against the teal-haired Thraex' shield, forcing him to fall onto his back. Grimmjow choked out "Not so rough!" He snapped quietly.

The two sparred for a moment. Tatsuki looked to Yoruichi and spoke "I will get more wine Domina?" She asked. Yoruichi looked to her and shook her head, declining the offer.

"No, I would have you by my side"

Tatsuki looked to Ichigo and shook her head. Ichigo frowned, he needed Tatsuki if they were to do this right, she was essential. He grunted, lifting his feet to avoid Grimmjow's blade. The Thraex snapped. "They have poisoned you!"

"What?!" Ichigo gasped, although quietly so no-one could hear. Luckily the people were talking loudly while watching. "What do you mean? I can't die! Not before I save-"

"Still yourself! You're only weakened"

Ichigo sighed in relief, before smirking once he noticed Tatsuki slipping away...only a few more minutes. Ichigo leapt and rolled across the sand, his swords following in pursuit. "Knock the sword from my hand, over there towards Renji" Ichigo ordered. Grimmjow did so and now Renji had a sword to use. Kenpachi had left the weapon chest unlocked for when they get passed the guards, the only problem was that they needed to unshackle themselves. But each guard surrounding the square had a key, they could be beaten. Trained gladiators were far superior to these false soldiers, they were only paid mercenaries, not the truly elite soldiers that trained every day, even then veteran gladiators were their equals, champions higher.

He felt himself weaken, sweat covering his forehead. He was promptly thrown to the floor by Grimmjow, blocking two strikes that the man sent. Ichigo stood and blocked Grimmjow's sword, disarming him of his shield and tossing it aside, near the balcony. Ichigo receiving two punches to the jaw, Grimmjow received two to the stomach and a headbutt. The two turned to see Tatsuki, blood covering her hands and the gate slightly opened. It was time.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and threw him over to his shield, Grimmjow grunted and Urahara growled. "The Karakuran still surprises"

"Till the very end" Yoruichi spoke.

Grimmjow nodded, picking up and raising the shield. Ichigo charged towards Grimmjow and the gladiators saw this twitching with excitement. Ichigo roared as he charged, his foot landing onto the steel panther head on Grimmjow's blue shield and the latter lifted the shield just as Ichigo leapt from it. The guards eyes widened as Ichigo soared through the air, blade in hand. The blade was pointed towards Urahara's head, who's eyes widened and quickly grabbed Koga Kuchiki and turned, the blade penetrated the Kuchiki's head, the blade merely poking Urahara's, blood on the latters face. The nobles screamed out in fear and shock and the gladiators charged at the guards.

The gladiators and guards collided, some gladiators wrestling them to the floor, stealing their weapons while the others having to block some attacks before doing such. Considering he, alongside Kenpachi and Kensei were unshackled, Grimmjow and the said two were cutting down guards in order to aid their brethren.

In the balcony, Ichigo dodged a sword by hopping to the left before slicing his throat, then counter attacking a guard by allowing the mercenaries blade to slide of his own as hie brought it behind him, then slashing at his rear-neck. Another guard approached, wielding a spear. The man thrusted the poled weapon forward and Ichigo dodged by using his fancy footwork and moved to the right at the right time. Ichigo sliced the man's chest, before grabbed the spear with his left hand and impaling him with it. Another guard charged and received three stabs and a thrown overboard as reward. Ichigo entered the villa, shoving the spear into a man's chest and leaving him on Urahara's desk. He shoved his blade into a guards chest before retaking the spear, slapping it against a guards back as he passed him in a failed attack before shoving the first half of the spear under and a guards legs and lifting, throwing the guard over the balcony. Ichigo lifted each weapon and tossed it below, the spear into Ikkaku's hands.

The gladiators took the weapons, some finally unshackled. Tsukishima was on a role now, the Samnite dodged each blade before slashing with his own. Blocking a strike, the Samnite pulled his head and chest back as a sword leapt across the air, hitting a guard behind him, his death courtesy of Zaraki, Doctore no more.

Tsukishima chuckled and leapt into action, cutting down three more before something catching his eye...he remembered what he told Riruka at one stage. _I would die for Kugo_

And that he did.

Tsukishima ripped Kugo out of the guards reach, pushing the long-haired man out of the way as a blade was about to pierce the 'Executioner' Tsukishima coughed out blood as the cold-hard steel impaled his gut and Kugo roared, swinging his greatsword he had picked up from the chest as he hacked off the competely fear-stricken guard's head with the fury of a God before catching Tsukishima in his arms, slowly taking the blade out of his belly. Tsukishima coughed out blood before muttering "Sorry about this...take care of Riruka will you?" He said in his final moments, before his life faded. Kugo felt tears rising. The Secutor lightly traced his hand down Tsukishima's face, closing his eyes before letting out a grief-stricken roar.

In the villa, Urahara put on a grin and cried out "People please! We are perfectly safe inside the villa, still your hearts everything is under control!" Urahara bellowed, trying to calm the guests. He turned to his wife "Get Momo's guards...now!"

"I can't find her!"

"Did that bitch run off already?!"

They heard a gate opening and everyones eyes turned to see Ichigo, leading at least fifty gladiators into the Villa. Smashing a hanging lantern from his path, the gladiator rebels roared as the caught and killed whoever they could. Ichigo sliced down two guards and four nobles with a roar, their blood splattering over his chest. He turned to see Yoruichi, their eyes met and the dark-skinned woman filled with fear. She muttered under her breath.

"Where the fuck is Momo?"

The said woman was walking out of the villa "Seal the doors" Momo ordered. Her guard was about to protest but she quickly responded dangerously. "I am the wife of a Praetor...seal the fucking doors"

The guards nodded reluctantly. Momo exited and saw a noble crying her name, Momo smirked as the door slammed closed. The guard placed a large pole torch through the two handles, pressing the two ends against the door frame, the door was locked and the only way out was jumping off the wall.

The nobles did not know this and charged for the door, they quickly realized this and turned only to be surrounded by blood lusted gladiators. The nobles were slaughtered, their blood seeping under the sealed doors that Momo was already far away from. Blood covered the walls, the floor, the gladiators and their weapons. It was a blood bath almost literally.

Yoruichi stood, trying to hide in a secluded room but she heard someone approach. She heard the all so familiar voice. "You were right" Ichigo muttered as he wandered closer to her "There is still something between us...where is Rukia?" He demanded.

"Ichi-"

"WHERE?!" He demanded with a thundering roar. Yoruichi flinched at the noise and muttered, now ironically obedient to Ichigo, something she nor her husband ever were.

"Let me and my husband live and I will tell you" Yoruichi bargained.

Ichigo was having none of it "I do not believe you"

"Ichigo...please" She spoke with a soft, kind tone. She smiled weakly "Our child-" Ichigo placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened at the words he had just splen to her.

"I would rather see it dead...than to live in a world under your care" Ichigo spoke. Yoruichi's eyes widened as the gladius he wielded impaled her belly, her womb. Ichigo quickly pulled it out and gave a mocking smirk "You always loved being penetrated by me, here's my last. I hope you remember it" He joked bitterly, before turning and leaving. Yoruichi put a hand over her wound and looked up in shock, eyes widened.

In another hallway, Orihime stood with the Magistrate, she was the only loyal slave and had not joined with the rebellion. She knew who she was with though, she had planned this. If this worked the way it should...she would join up with them. "Was it yours? That eldery...weak voice that ripped Uryu from life?" She asked, her hands behind her.

Genshiro frowned "Uryu? That flase champion...he deserved to die, he was a disgrace"

Orihime concealed her glare before walking over, cupping the man's face tearfully. "What did you know of the man? How he would sing to me, how he would kiss the tears off my cheek when I was of a mood...how he would smile at me when others would laugh, glare or roll their eyes. He was not a perfect man...but he was mine...He was Mine!" She screamed, her hands revealing a fruit-cutting knife and slamming it into his chest, the Magistrate choked out as Orihime repeatedly stabbed him and screamed "He was mine! He was mine!"

Ichigo had wandered passed, before catching sight of this. The leader quickly ripped her off of the old, dead man. His blade being the wall as he held her close to him. "Be still! It is done...it is done..." He reassured. Orihime was crying, blood on her chest and some on her cheek. Zaraki arrived, eyes wide and his body covered with blood stains, wet and dry.

"Where is Gin?" Ichigo asked.

"Escaped" The former Doctore snarled. Ichigo nodded, Gin couldn't do much anyways. "Look after her" Ichigo ordered

"Is this not enough?" Zaraki eyes "How many more must die?!"

Ichigo frowned "Just one more"

In another room, the room with the pool. Urahara blocked a sword, he stood on the pool's edge and screamed "I am your Dominus! I'll have your fucking hearts!" The Lanista roared, he heard someone mutter his name from behind him and saw his wife, falling to the floor, or rather the middle of the small six-inches shallow pool "Yoruichi..."

As he was about to go to her, Ichigo appeared out of no-where, blocking his path. "What would you do to hold your wife again?" He asked "To feel the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips?" He asked. He then recited something the Lanista had said to him many years ago. "How many men would you kill? A hundred? A thousnad? There stands but one, between you and her!"

Urahara's eyes widened in shock and fear, he growled before attacking, Ichigo blocked the atatck, before counter attacking and elbowing the man across the jaw, before headbutting him and kneeing him in the stomach, he fell to his knees. "Now go to her, tell her the God's themselves can never tear you apart" Ichigo growled, before smashing his fist across the kneeling Lanista's jaw, sending him onto his back. "As you lied to me of my Mother!"

Urahara stood and sighed "Zaraki!" He cried out, the Doctore had been a faithful slave since his childhood. But he could not help him now. Urahara sighed, dropping his blade before glaring. "You were nothing before me...I gave you means to accept your fate!" Urahara snarled, Ichigo's blade at his throat.

"Now you are destroyed by it"

Ichigo twirled and slashed Urahara's throat so hard that the man's body twirled itself in recoil. Large chunks of blood fell from his throat as he choked out, blood falling from his mouth as the Lanista fell to his knees and beside the twitching, bleeding Yoruichi.

Ichigo looked around him, theres stood Grimmjow, his hair now messy and matted. Renji, his white headband torn off and his hair now flowing freely, he hated that. Kugo, two strands of hair framing his face. Ikkaku, blood covering his chest and some on his cheek. Yumichika, his hair still as _beautiful_ as ever. Chad was the same as ever. Kensei and Kenpachi stood as well, hell even little Hanatarou was there. A crying, blood covered Riruka. Jackie with blood on her sandals. Melancholic Unohana, alongside the panting, frightenedIsane, Kiyone. The headstrong Tatsuki stood defiantly, looking at Ichigo approvingly. Orihime was still in shock, her tears still flowing but otherwise with us. Everyone was covered in blood, killing a person at one point. It might have been gruesome, but these people killed their slaves as if throwing away an unwanted toy, they were here readily cheering for peoples deaths, laughing and chatting as if he fun little game. If they can laugh and bet on peoples lives, then they can have theirs taken in response.

Ichigo walked into the middle of the room and spoke.

"I have done this thing because it is just! Blood demands blood. We have lived and lost, at the whims of our masters for too long! I would not have it so, I would not have the loss of a brother...for the purpose of sport. I would not see another heart ripped from chest or breath forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wished this, but it is done..it's done. Your lives are your own, forge your own paths. Or come with me...and we shall see Seireitei tremble!"

Everyone in the room roared, cheering and pretty much agreeing. Ichigo took the front gates keys and unlocked the Villa's gate, taking each weapon with them for the future. Ichigo left his favourite sword and shield there.

"That sword was the sword that cut down the lives of slaves. That shield was the shield to defend against slaves attacks intending for the kill, I will do neither of those things from this day" He shoved the Gladius into the Statue of Urahara and snapped the shield with his own foot. Lifting a newly forged and unused blade from the armoury.

The time for rebellion was nigh, from this day and this day on, the world will know that humans cannot be treated as slaves. Ichigo swore, that he would abolish slavery, even if he had to conquer the whole Republican empire to do so...

Fut first things first, he had to find Rukia.

**0000000000000**

**And we are done! Story complete! I can't believe it! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, you guys rock forever! The sequel will be up...I dunno when. Sometimes next month unless I do a completely different story, in which it'll appear afterwards. I hope you enjoyed the Gladiator-life, because in the next story, Ichigo will be the leader of a Rebellion!**

**R.I.P Tsukishima and Senna! **

**Later dudes, Bagaudus out to impatiently await reviews.**


End file.
